What I didn't know
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Harry est enfermé chez les Dursley pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition plus qu'étrange d'un certain Serpentard qui a besoin de son aide pour modifier une partie du passé. Slash. HPx? et TJx?
1. Prologue

Titre : What I didn't know

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash

Couple(s) : aucun

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de Meïr, et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai encore commencé une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai encore une dizaine en cours… aucun remords

« … » : pensées des personnages

**What I didn't know**

Prologue 

Privet Drive, Londres

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, Harry Potter, mieux connu sous le nom du « Survivant », tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Chose on ne peut plus difficile lorsqu'on savait qu'il venait tout juste de perdre son parrain et que Dumbledore l'avait une nouvelle fois envoyé passer ses vacances chez les Dursley…

« C'est pour ton bien, Harry », lui avait-il dit alors qu'il embarquait dans le Poudlard Express.

Pour son bien…

Comme si passer l'ensemble de ces deux mois d'été chez sa soi-disant « famille » allait arranger son moral…

Quoique, vu l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pouvaient certes pas l'empirer. Preuve en était qu'au bout d'une semaine et demi, l'oncle Vermon et son cousin s'étaient totalement désintéressé de lui pour se contenter de l'enfermer dans sa chambre avec interdiction de sortir.

Pas que cela changeait grand-chose en soit vu l'état du Griffondor mais bon… les Dursley étaient comme ça et il avait renoncé il y a bien longtemps de cela à essayer de les comprendre.

Se retournant sur le côté, il se mit à fixer les étoiles par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il passerait ses vacances seul, entièrement seul…

Pas de séjour chez les Weasley car cela pourrait les mettre en danger…

Pas de courrier non plus car il serait susceptible d'être intercepté par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

Ne lui restait plus donc qu'à prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à la rentrée… dû moins s'il n'était pas interné à Saint Mangouste avant, bien sûr…

Bien qu'il n'y aurait guère de différence avec le collège vu qu'on le dévisagerait probablement comme une bête curieuse, voir dangereuse…

Après tout n'était-il pas le survivant ? Celui qui avait résisté à l'un des sortilèges impardonnables à l'âge d'un an pour ensuite défier le terrible Mage Noir ?

Il aurait tant aimé n'être qu'Harry… juste Harry, un adolescent comme les autres…

Pourquoi personne ne parvenait à comprendre cela ?

Même ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Mais pouvait-il vraiment leur en vouloir ?

On était le 30 juillet 1996… et dans quelques minutes à peine, il aurait 16 ans…

En temps normal, il en aurait presque sauté de joie mais là, le cœur n'y était vraiment pas… d'ailleurs à quoi bon fêter son anniversaire lorsque la seule personne qu'il aurait voulue près de lui ne faisait plus partie de ce monde ?

Dire qu'il s'en voulait aurait été faire preuve d'euphémisme.

Il avait commis une erreur et Sirius en avait payé les affreuses conséquences… il en était mort et rien ne pourrait venir changer cela…

Absolument rien…

Il devait continuer, aller de l'avant sous peine de… de quoi ? De sombrer dans la folie ? elle s'emparait déjà de lui depuis un petit moment déj

Depuis qu'il était enfermé ici… dans cette pièce…

Il aurait voulu être un enfant comme les autres, ne pas avoir à se battre, avoir une famille, des personnes à aimer et à protéger…

Un peu comme Malefoy peut-être…

On avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'un gosse de riche, prétentieux et orgueilleux à souhait, il n'en restait pas moins un sorcier normal.

Il n'avait pas à sauver le monde ni même à le détruire. C'était un Malefoy et un Malefoy n'oeuvrait que dans son propre intérêt.

Quoique déjà cela en soit faisait de lui une personne à part…antipathique, certes mais intéressante quand même…

D'ailleurs le Serpentard était la seule personne, une exception faite, à le considérer avant tout comme un être humain plutôt qu'un objet d'exposition. Ce pourquoi il lui en était reconnaissant même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais, bien sûr.

Après tout, il était un Potter et avait sa fierté lui aussi !!

Mais n'était-ce pas justement cette maudite fierté qui l'avait exposé à un si grand danger ?

Minuit moins cinq…

Il était lasse, complètement vidé… pourtant il ne dormait toujours pas.

Dormir reviendrait à se souvenir, à se réveiller le front couvert de sueur dans le meilleur des cas ou, dans le pire, voir l'affreux visage de la tante Pétunia penché sur lui…

Un cauchemar pour en chasser un autre… ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ?

Pas grand-chose à part essayer d'arrêter de « se lamenter sur son triste sort », comme l'aurait si bien dit son très cher rival…

- Pff !! même pendant les vacances, il réussit à m'empoisonner l'existence…

Bien que cette phrase se voulait haineuse, il ne s'en dégageait pas moins une note de reconnaissance envers le blond qui réussissait, même à distance, à le maintenir sain d'esprit.

Car, il lui fallait bien lui reconnaître ce mérite-l : lorsqu'il pensait à l'héritier Malefoy, il se concentrait moins sur les événements de cette année…

« Prends soin de tes ennemis encore plus que de tes amis car dans les moments les plus dure, c'est eux qui viendront à ton secours… »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il eut échangées avec ce dernier sur le quai de la gare.

Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que le Serpentard puisse un jour lui donner des conseils. Mais bon… il fallait bien un début à tout et un certain respect commençait à s'installer entre eux.

Minuit moins trois…

Un hiboux tapa discrètement du bec sur le carreau de sa fenêtre avant de rentrer et d'attendre tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Chose étonnante lorsqu'on savait que Dumbledore avait dressé une protection lui empêchant d'envoyer et de recevoir un quelconque courrier excepté par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck ; ce qui se résumerait plus que probablement à sa liste de fourniture scolaire…

Intrigué par cet animal qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry se leva et s'en approcha tout en le dévisageant.

D'un regard, on pouvait déjà qualifier son messager d'exceptionnel non seulement par sa prestance mais aussi par son pelage soigneux et scintillant.

Nul doute qu'il devait appartenir à un sorcier d'un longue lignée – sang pur, il allait de soit – et extrêmement riche.

Mais à qui ?

Il se posa mentalement la question, passant en revu toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et aucun nom ne lui venait spontanément à l'esprit.

Un piège ?

L'adolescent haussa significativement les épaules. Si s'en étai un, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de son avenir ni à réfléchir sur des sujets existentialistes.

Et puis, depuis quand l'oncle Voldi envoyait-il des hiboux ?

Il l'imaginait plutôt envoyant son espèce de reptile ou encore apparaissant brusquement devant lui. Mais certainement pas utilisant un moyen traditionnel de sorcier !!

Détachant la lettre de la patte gauche que lui tendait majestueusement l'animal, il retourna cette dernière, espérant y découvrir son expéditeur.

Surprise ou pas, il ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil en apercevant le cachet de cire qui refermait l'enveloppe.

- Depuis quand il prend la peine de m'écrire…

Qu'il sache où l'Ordre du Phénix l'ait caché ne l'étonnait pas mais cette initiative… que pouvait-il bien mijoter encore ?

Ouvrant prudemment le courrier qui lui avait été adressé, il en sortit une feuille transparente de couleur carmine.

Un sortilège complexe de très haut niveau y avait été posé de façon à ce que lui seul puisse lire ce qui s'y trouvait.

Son très cher correspondant devenait-il paranoïaque ?

Non, le connaissant, il avait très certainement dû vouloir tester l'une de ces dernières inventions, sans plus…

Quant on avait son pouvoir et son renom, on s'amusait comme on le pouvait… même si ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

Tapotant légèrement de sa baguette – car, une fois n'était pas coutume, les Dursley lui avait permis de garder ses affaires d'école avec lui – le bord de la lettre, il fit apparaître une fine écriture penchée et stylée…

_« Voici le premier de mes présents… »_

Nouveau froncement de sourcils…

Un cadeau de sa part ?

Un léger rire se fit entendre dans sa tête en même temps qu'une étrange scène y faisait son apparition.

Il pouvait y voir Bellatrix Lestrange ou du moins ce qui en restait, en proie avec un serpent géant qu'il ne doutait pas être Nagi.

Au mur, figurait déjà un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers du lendemain où l'on faisait état de la découverte d'un corps impossible à identifier…

« Quand penses-tu ? »

- Que tu as des goûts morbides…

Il n'y avait aucun dégoût ou de colère dans sa voix. Juste une énonciation de fait.

Intérieurement il était soulagé de la disparition de la mangemort même s'il aurait préféré s'en débarrasser lui-même…

Mais ça, « il » le savait aussi…

Une autre particularité de leur « lien » dont il n'avait jamais parlé à Dumbledore…

« Je passerais demain t'apporter personnellement ton troisième présent… »

- Parce qu'il y en a un deuxième ?, lança ironiquement le survivant.

« Et même un quatrième », lui répondit avec amusement la voix dans sa tête.

Il n'était pas sur d'apprécier les cadeaux provenant de cette personne en particulier et pourtant…

Dans un étrange artifice de lumière, le parchemin qu'il tenait jusqu'ici se changea en anneau avant d'emprisonner la patte du hiboux qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son arrivé.

« Il s'appelle Meïr… »

Ce qui voulait signifier…

« A demain….. Harry… »

Qu'il avait devant lui son deuxième présent…

- … A demain, Tom…

Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il aurait à remercier Voldemort, – de qui plus est pour lui avoir offert des cadeaux d'anniversaire – il lui aurait plus que probablement rie au nez.

Pourtant c'était ce qui venait de se produire juste à l'instant…

Le Mage Noir ne faisant rien sans rien, il ne doutait pas que ce dernier attendait quelque chose de lui mais pour le moment…

Pour le moment, un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal….

A suivre


	2. Un drôle d'anniversaire

Titre : What I didn't know

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…

Couple(s) : aucun pour le moment

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de Meïr, et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai encore commencé une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai encore une dizaine en cours… aucun remords

« … » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Nepheria : et bien la voici En espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le prologue

Sybel26 : c'est vrai que, moi nan plus, je n'aime plus trop Dumbi après le tome 5… (pas la peine de me signaler que ça transparaît dans mes chapitres, je le sais déjà). Il a un peu trop le beau rôle…. Par contre, je serais assez intéressée par lire ta théorie (la mienne a fait crisé ma collègue de travail mdr) sur la question… Concernant la longue des chapitres, ils vont être plus long, promis et j'vais essayer d'updater 1 à 2 chapitres par semaine

Flore : voici la suite o et toujours aussi peu… commune ? ;)

Fanli : m'ci m'ci m'ci je poste la suite

Angelinadelacour : et on a pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette relation entre ces deux-là mdr. Surtout avec l'idée zarb que j'ai en tête songeuse en tout cas, voici la suite.

Yumi et Marrypier : m'ci pour vos encouragements

Zick : bah disons que, pour le moment, Voldi est… Voldi… par contre, on va éviter de parler du lien télépathique à Dumbledore pendant un petit moment… ça risquerait de jouer en ma défaveur….

Arwen Yuy : voici le premier chapitre… toujours aussi bizarre… (enfin pour moi ça c'est normal) et… plus long aussi mdr j'espère que la suite te plaira

**What I didn't know**

Chapitre 1 : Un drôle d'anniversaire 

31 juillet 1996

L'une des premières choses que fit le Griffondor ce matin-là en se réveillant fut de se demander s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêver.

Après tout, pourquoi l'oncle Voldi se serait donné la peine de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'elle était l'une de ses plus fidèles partisanes ?

Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun sens !!

Enfin si l'on excepte le fait que Voldemort étant Voldemort, rien n'était vraiment impossible avec lui…

Tout en réfléchissant à la question, il prit une douche rapide, se changea et mit ses lunettes avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner.

Les Dursley le laissaient tranquille alors ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rentrer dans leur mauvaise grâce, surtout un jour comme celui-ci.

Entrant dans la petite pièce, il mit aussitôt la poêle sur le gaz avant de plonger dans le frigo à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaire pour la préparation du jour.

Cuisiner était de loin la corvée qu'il affectionnait le plus dans cette maison et ce pour deux raisons.

La première était qu'il adorait mélanger les ingrédients – un paradoxe lorsqu'on connaissait ses résultats en potion – et la seconde, parce que c'était le seul endroit où on n'osait le contrarier de peur de se retrouver empoisonné, bien que cela ne fusse pas encore arriver une seule fois à ce jour.

Huit heures…

Dans quelques instants, son oncle descendrait les escaliers suivit cinq minutes plus tard par son épouse…

Rapidement, il mit la table tout en faisant attention à ne pas brûler les œufs ni le bacon. Sa tante détestait ça.

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ?

Dudley… il l'avait presque réussi à l'oublier celui-l

Normal vu que d'habitude, son énorme cousin ne prenait pas la peine de se réveiller avant au moins dix heures….

- Presque…

D'un geste vif, il rattrapa les toasts de l'appareil tout en versant le jambon grillé dans une assiette de l'autre avant de placer le tout devant « Son Altesse ».

L'avantage de voir son cousin se lever tôt était que ce dernier ne prenait jamais la peine de l'insulter, chose assez rare pour ne pas valoir la peine d'en profiter pleinement.

Le reste de la famille arriva un peu plus tard, au moment même où il versait le café fumant dans son oncle dans une grosse tasse.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, il ne dit rien. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de s'éclipser discrètement de la cuisine.

- On peut savoir où tu vas ?

- … Dans ma chambre…

D'un geste autoritaire, Vernon lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'asseoir avec eux – même si ça ne plaisait à personne – tandis que Dudley lui cédait à regret l'un de ses toasts.

- Confiture ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et attendit patiemment que son oncle veuille bien prendre la parole.

Il devait s'agir de quelque chose de relativement sérieux pour qu'on puisse l'autoriser à « être parmi eux », aussi prudence était mère de sûreté.

- Nous avons reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours nous disant que tu resterais tout l'été ici, renifla Vernon, ce qui veut donc dire que tu n'iras pas chez ces gens bizarres…

Les personnes bizarres en questions n'étaient autre que les Weasley mais cela Harry se garda bien de le rectifier.

- Aussi nous avons décider, ta tante et moi-même, de te laisser un peu plus de…. Libert

A ses mots, il ne put cacher sa stupéfaction.

- Libert ?

- Hum… tu seras autorisé à te balader dans le jardin pendant le restant de tes vacances. Bien sûr, interdiction de parler à qui que se soit !!

L'adolescent opina de la tête, trop heureux de la faveur qu'on lui faisait en cet instant.

- Tu seras même autoriser à garder ton fichu volatile avec toi…, ajouta-t-il. Bien sûr, je te parle de ton nouvel oiseau…. Pas de l'ancien…

Nouveau ?

Suivant le regard de son cousin, il aperçut un hibou au plumage des plus lisses se tenant silencieusement sur une étagère.

L'animal s'était tellement fait discret qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarquer avant d'avoir fait le ménage le lendemain.

- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin devant ma fenêtre… j'ai supposé qu'il t'appartenait, grommela l'adolescent à côté de lui tout en mangeant.

Dudley gentil…

Il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises aujourd'hui…

D'un geste un peu moins amical – après tout, il commençait à se réveiller complètement – le garçon lui jeta un journal.

- Tu pourrais remercier ton cousin, rétorqua Pétunia

- Hum… merci, Dudley

Un grognement sourd lui répondit tandis que la voix lourde et assommante de son oncle reprenait.

- Ceci étant dit. Aujourd'hui est et reste ton anniversaire… aussi nous avons décider de te faire un… cadeau….

- Cadeau ?

D'un geste détaché, il lui tendit un petit emballage dont son vis-à-vis s'empara prudemment.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait une feuille estampillée d'un cachet royal.

- Mais c'est…

Entre ses mains, il tenait un certificat d'émancipation. Ce qui signifiait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus dépendant de sa famille d'accueil… mais aussi…

- Bien sûr, nous t'autorisons – à sous-entendre dans un geste de grande bonté – à passer le reste de tes vacances ici…, n'est-ce pas, Pétuna ?

- Bien sûr, chéri. Après tout, nous n'allons pas mettre notre très cher neveu à la porte…

Le message était clair…

A partir de l'année prochaine, il ne vivrait plus avec eux. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient lui manquer et inversement.

Aussi, jouer l'hypocrite ne lui ferait pas de tort…

- Je… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

- Oh !! ne nous remercie pas, s'était la moindre des choses…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela mais nous devons amener Dudley chez les Dibbs… la liste de tes corvées est collée sur le placard. N'oublies pas de préparer le repas pour ce soir. Nous ne serons pas de retour avant tard dans l'après-midi, alors ne fais pas de bêtises sinon…

L'homme laissa sa menace en suspend et le Griffondor se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la voiture des Dursley démarrait dans un grincement de pneu et de bruit de tuyau d'échappement…

Il était seul… enfin…

- Non, non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, Meïr…

Disant cela, il déposa un bol d'eau et une assiette de viande crue sur la table à l'intention de l'animal qui ne se fit pas prier.

Harry le regarda manger un instant et esquissa un semblant de sourire pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

A King Cross, Lupin lui avait enlevé Hedwige avant de lui faire part de la consigne de Dumbledore.

A ce moment, il avait été trop choqué pour protester quoique se soit. De toute façon, aucune des personnes présentes auraient tenu compte de son avis…

D'ailleurs ils l'auraient aussi privé de sa baguette magique s'il n'existait pas une loi qui le leur interdisait.

Pour une fois dans sa courte existence, il bénissait le fait que Fudge soit Premier Ministre…

- Je vois que ce cadeau te plaît…

Sursautant au son de la voix, le Griffondor se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un adolescent d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus.

- Voldemort ?!!!

- En personne, répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant dans une demi révérence

A cet instant précis, Harry ne su dire ce qui le bouleversait le plus : voir le Mage Noir le plus craint de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie se trouver devant lui, de voir que ce dernier avait prit une apparence humaine ou le fait de savoir que les protections de Dumbledore n'avaient servir à rien…

D'un geste nonchalant, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom re-décora l'ensemble de la pièce selon ses goûts avant d'inviter son « compagnon » à prendre place en face de lui.

- Comment es-tu rentr ?

Lui demander pourquoi il était ici aurait été inutile. De toute façon, il finirait bien par le lui dire.

- Voyons voir…. Par la porte, comme tout le monde…

- La porte ?

- Pourquoi, tu aurais voulu une entrée un peu plus théâtrale ?

Disant cela, Voldemort le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, comme s'il cherchait à sonder ses intentions.

Le Griffondor haussa significativement les épaules. De toute façon il ne se passait que des choses bizarres aujourd'hui alors il n'en était plus à une près.

Se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître sur ses genoux une petite boite ainsi que le journal d'aujourd'hui.

S'emparant de ce dernier, il put constater que la mort de Bellatrix faisait bel et bien la Une de la Gazette de Sorciers, tout comme il l'avait vu dans son rêve, si toutefois on pouvait utiliser ce terme pour qualifier la façon étrange par laquelle il l'avait découvert…

Déposant l'article sur la table se trouvant « miraculeusement » à ses côtés, il porta son attention sur la boite.

- Ça explose ?

- Pas du tout

- Toxique ?

- Ça dépend de la façon dont tu l'utilises…

- Mortel ?

- A ton avis ?

Etrangement, le Mage Noir semblait s'amuser de leur joute verbal. Il ne savait dire s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non…

Aussi décida-t-il de mettre fin à la petite plaisanterie en ouvrant le paquet pour y découvrir…

- Ssssssss

Un serpent d'une quinzaine de centimètres en boule sur un fond en satin vert….

- C'est une espèce très rare… pour ne pas dire unique vu que je l'ai créé… tu permets ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, l'animal disparut et Harry sentit une vive douleur dans son dos.

- C'était mon troisième présent…

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autre ?, ironisa le brun

- Cinq au total….

- Que c'est généreux…

- Je sais…

« Et pas modeste pour deux galions », pensa le Survivant.

Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas à faire à Lord Voldemort ?

- Et si tu m'expliquais comment tu as pu traverser les protections…

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils comme si on lui avait posé la question la plus bête de son existence.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ce sortilège n'affectent que les mangemorts et pas le commun des sorciers ?

Au moins, il savait à présent pourquoi il avait pris cette apparence.

- Mais cela n'empêche pas ta magie d'être détectable…

- Oui et non… tant que tu es dans les parages, je ne risque rien…

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus clair ?

- Si j'arrête ta douleur, tu arrêteras de me poser des questions aussi stupide, soupira le Mage

La réponse ou son bien être…

Une nouvelle décharge dans son dos lui suffit à prendre sa décision au plus grand plaisir de son invité… à moins que se ne soit lui l'invité au vu de la décoration des lieux…

« Je dois être complètement cinglé… je suis assis dans le salle de mon oncle en train de discuter tranquillement avec mon pire ennemi… où est la piège…. »

- Il y en a pas…

- Arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de penser si fort

- ….

Resté calme… après tout, il était toujours vivant, non ? Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer ou du moins pas immédiatement.

Sa situation n'en restait pas moins insolite à ses yeux.

- Plus j'essaie de te comprendre et plus j'attrape la migraine… dis-moi plutôt ce que tu attends de moi, ça serait beaucoup plus simple

- Perspicace…

- Disons juste que tu ne fais rien sans rien en temps normal alors te déplacer en personne jusqu'ici….

- Tu vois le mal partout…

- Tom…

Le Mage sourit à l'utilisation de son prénom. Rare était ceux qui l'utilisait ou plutôt à qui il permettait de l'utiliser.

- Disons que j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose…

- Je m'en doutais… et c'est quoi ? te connaissant ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de très catholique

- Tu me blesses, l

- …

« Et si maintenant il se lance dans l'humour… »

- En effet, j'aimerais que tu sauves la vie d'une personne…

- Sauver… une personne ?

- Hum…

Claquant des doigts, Voldemort fit apparaître un verre au contenu on ne peut plus douteux qu'il vida à moitié en attendant la réaction de sa victime préférée.

- Où es le hic ?

- Il n'y en a pas…

« Où du moins pas en apparence…. »

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que tu ne le penses….

- … doutes et de qui s'agit-il ?

- Ça je ne te le dirais que si tu acceptes. Mais saches qu'il ne fait pas parti de mes fidèles et ne le fera jamais…

- Est-il moldu ?

- Sang pur

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'envoies pas Malefoy ?

- Parce que ça ne m'arrange pas…

- Donc ça comporte certains risques

- Un minimum, ça va ne soit

- … Je crois qu'on a pas la même notion de « minimum »…

Il avait beau chercher la faille dans le résonnement de son ennemi, il n'en trouvait pas. Et pourtant…

Pourtant il devait bien y en avoir une quelque part…

- Aies-je des chances de m'en sortir vivant…

- Bien sûr, je n'enverrais pas l'un de mes jouets préférés se faire massacrer…

Le survivant grinça un peu au terme employé mais ne le releva pas. Tout le monde avait sa propre définition du terme « personne ».

- Bien sûr, je me ferais une joie de te couvrir pendant ton départ…

- Parce qu'il s'agit d'un truc à perpette les oies en plus…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi grincheux…

- Et moi aussi courtois

- Que veux-tu, il faut un début à tout…

Ils se fixèrent un instant du regard avant que le brun ne pousse un soupir totalement exaspéré.

- Promets-moi juste que tu ne tueras personne pendant mon absence…

- Juste le strict minimum

- …

« Je suppose que je devrais me contenter de cette réponse… »

La vieille horloge des Dursley sonna alors onze heures et demi…

Quittant le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé depuis un bon moment, Voldemort tendit la main à son vis-à-vis

- Pas tout ça mais on parlera des détails plus tard, pour le moment, on nous attend…

- ???

D'un coup de baguette magique, ses vieux vêtements se trouvèrent changer pour une tenue traditionnel jeans T-shirt.

- Parfait…

- ??? tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on allait…

- A ton avis… , fit le Mage totalement exaspér

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient assis à une table dans une prairie entièrement remplis de verdure.

- Bonne anniversaire, Harry…

A suivre


	3. Le Pacte

**Titre :** What I didn't know  
**Auteur :** Sephy  
**Base** : Harry Potter  
**Genre :** Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
**Couple(s) :** toujours aucun… enfin… je me comprends  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de Meïr, et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :**  
Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai encore commencé une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai encore une dizaine en cours… aucun remords. Ah et désolée pour la mise en page, c'est pas de ma faute mais plutôt celle de ffnet...

« … » : pensées des personnages

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : et aussitôt demandé, et aussitôt écrit mdr. Voici le chap suivant. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur notre très cher Voldi et sur l'idée qu'il a derrière la tête

Flore : euh… pas assez long, ils font quand même plus de 10 pages word '' Concernant mes délais entre chaque chapitre, c'est assez simple. D'un côté, j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours et de l'autre, je travaille. Donc j'ai pas le temps ni les moyens de poster un chap tous les deux jours. A la rigueur 2x par semaine mais pas plus.

Nepheria : m'ci beaucoup Voici le prochain chapitre

Nienna-lo : faudra que j'apprenne à écrire quelque chose de normal un jour… en tout cas, c'est pas avec ce chap qu'on sera sortit de l'auberge, que du contraire mdr

Marrypier : m'ci m'ci Voici le chap suivant : l'intrigue se précise

Luana Nightmare : je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment bonne, je pense que je suis un cas désespéré mdr en tout cas m'ci pour ta review, voici la suite de l'histoire

Zick : ce que cache notre Voldi ? tu vas l'apprendre en parti dans ce chap. ça sent le coup foireux pour Harry mais bon, n'est pas Lord Voldemort qui veut ;)

Melykumo : Harry/Tom… hum… j'avais d'autres projets mais c'est assez tentant d'autant plus que j'adore ce couple Vais y réfléchir…. Mais vraiment très tentant…

Hannange : eh ben on pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait rapide cette fois-ci (on remercie les weekend merdique). Voici donc le chap suivant En espérant que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant

**What I didn't know**

Chapitre 2 : Le pacte 

L'avantage d'avoir Voldemort comme pire ennemi, c'est que l'on est certain de ne pas être tué par quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

C'était la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu Harry Potter à la suite de leur dîner [[1]] au cours duquel le Mage Noir avait vaguement évoqué la raison pour laquelle il avait dû se séparer de Bellatrix.

Il est vrai, qu'à la base, c'était à lui qu'était adressé le rayon qui avait frappé son parrain mais de là à être si… orgueilleux ?

A son plus grand étonnement, Tom Elvis Jedusor s'avérait être un excellent compagnon. Ayant une culture générale des plus variées, il évitait toutefois les sujets pouvant provoquer une éventuelle discorde.

Pire encore, Harry s'était rendu compte que ce dernier pouvait non seulement avoir un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve mais aussi était capable de… sourire ?

- Tu es bien songeur, Harry…

- Étonné serait un terme plus judicieux… tu es quelqu'un d'étrange…

- Disons plutôt que nous sommes semblables tout en étant différent…

Déposant avec délicatesse sa tasse de café sur la table, le Serpentard prit alors un visage des plus sérieux

- L'enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet de parents qui ont déjà défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres 3 fois aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais l'enfant aura cependant des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas... L'un doit mourir des mains de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre est vivant...

- Comment tu…

Il était strictement impossible que Voldemort puisse connaître la prophétie, Dumbledore l'en avait certifié alors comment…

- Comment je suis au courant ?

Le Griffondor opina de la tête tout essayant de masquer sa stupeur. Chose totalement inutile, il le savait, vu que son interlocuteur pouvait aisément avec accès à ce genre de pensée.

- Tout d'abord laisses-moi te dire que je suis au courant pour Londubat… d'ailleurs les choses auraient probablement été beaucoup plus vite pour moi si je l'avais choisi…

Involontairement, le survivant frissonna au sourire d'affichait son compagnon.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait…

- Effectivement…

- Pourquoi ?

- … Parce que je te l'ai promis…

Décidément, toute cette histoire devait de plus en plus compliquée…

Quand est-ce qu'il avait pu faire promettre au Mage Noir de le choisir lui plutôt que Neville ? Cela aurait dû se faire avant sa naissance ce qui…

Une lueur étrange passa alors dans les prunelles aux couleurs carmine

- On dirait que tu commences à comprendre…

Ainsi la personne que Voldemort voulait sauver appartenait à son passé… Ce qui voulait aussi dire, qu'à cette époque là, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir ou n'avait pas pu être là au moment où cela s'était produit…

Mais pas dans quelles circonstances il avait bien pu lui avouer que…

- Ne te poses pas trop de questions, saches juste que tu me le diras et c'est tout. Pour en revenir à notre sujet premier, sais-tu quelle est la signification exacte de cette prophétie ?

- … Que nous allons nous affronter et qu'il en restera plus qu'un…

- … C'est une façon de voir les choses…

Comme par enchantement, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table cédèrent leur place à des ensembles de vieux manuscrits.

- J'ai longtemps essayé de déchiffrer ce que tu m'avais dit et, dans un sens, ta réponse aurait été correcte dans la mesure où j'aurais choisi Londubat quoique…

Hors ce ne fut pas le cas et c'était visiblement là où résidait le problème…

- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit qu'on était semblable tous les deux…

- Je suppose que tu faisais allusion à notre passé « commun »

- Il y a de cela, oui.

Fermant les yeux un court instant, il tenta de se remémorer quelque chose avant que, brusquement, une photo fit son apparition dans la main du Griffondor.

Sur cette dernière, il pouvait apercevoir un adolescent de son âge adressé un timide signe à la personne qui le photographiait.

Un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffit pour comprendre que serait lui qu'il devrait sauver mais de qui ?

Le Serpentard ne lui dirait probablement jamais de lui-même aussi évita-t-il de lui poser la question pour en choisir une autre.

- Pourquoi ne l'aies-je pas fait la première fois ?

- Parce que la première fois, il était toujours en vie…

Un rire amer s'était échappé de la bouche de Voldemort tandis qu'il proférait ces paroles.

- La première fois, tu es venu un peu par erreur…. Quoique je soupçonne fortement Dumbledore d'être à l'origine de cette erreur, enfin soit. Toujours est-il que je me sui décidé à rectifier cela…

- Voilà donc l'une des raisons du pourquoi tu m'as choisi…

- En effet… remarques, ça aura des avantages pour toi aussi… au lieu de nous faire mourir tous les deux comme ce vieux fou le prévoit, l'un d'entre nous sera au moins vivant….

- Mourir tous les deux ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, à l'heure actuelle nous sommes tellement semblables que si nous venions à nous affronter sérieusement, nous nous tuerions mutuellement… ce qui explique notamment que tu sois toujours vivant….

Donc Dumbledore lui avait mentit…

Après réflexion, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Le directeur avait une tendance à jouer fortement sur les mots et était au courant de beaucoup de choses longtemps à l'avance…

- En résumé, je dois partir dans le passé, te révéler la prophétie et le sauver…

- Tu peux te contenter de le sauver, tu sais…

- Et te laisser devenir encore plus puissant ? Laisses-moi te dire que tu rêves !!

Tom haussa significativement les épaules avant de répondre

- Ça reviendra au même… je mettrais justement un peu plus de temps pour gagner…

- En parlant de gagner, j'y gagne quoi dans tout ça ?

- … Ton quatrième présent t'attend là-bas…

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

« Dis plutôt que tu ne VEUX pas en dire plus… »

- Et le cinquième ?

- Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire… comme il est une conséquence directe du précédent, tu l'auras à ton retour…

- Tu es bien généreux, Tom

- Tout comme tu es coopératif…

- Moi, c'est différent, je n'ai strictement rien à faire de mes vacances à part faire mes corvées et rester enfermer dans ma chambre…. Et puis une certaine personne m'a un jour dit ceci : « Prends soin de tes ennemis encore plus que de tes amis car dans les moments les plus dures, c'est eux qui viendront à ton secours… ». je vais donc pouvoir tester si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai…

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase. Ce voyage temporel risquait d'être beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu…

Surtout que lui savait beaucoup choses que Harry ignorait et ignorerait encore un bon moment…

« Mais à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard… beaucoup trop tard… mais bon il en aura pas à se plaindre non plus…»

- … Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner chez toi… il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir…

Et un claquement de doigt plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux au 4 Privet Drive, confortablement assis dans les deux fauteuils de velours vert, comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais quittés.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tu veux parler de ça ?, lui demanda le Mage Noir en re-décorant les lieux un peu plus sombrement.

- Avec autant de pouvoir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas….

Un sourire mystérieux qui était révélateur de beaucoup de chose concernant les véritables ambitions du Serpentard…

S'il l'avait désiré, en ce moment précis, le monde aurait pu être à ses pieds…

Il aurait pu le tuer en un clin d'œil ou le rendre prisonnier de l'éternité et pourtant…

- Je veux une réponse franche : compte-il autant de ça pour toi ?

- … C'est pour lui que je suis devenu ce que je suis…

Silence…

Chacun d'eux analysait ce que venait d'être dit, ce qui venait d'être avoué.

Etrangement Tom n'affichait aucun sentiment autre que de la sincérité, qu'une paix intérieure…

Un peu comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait accorder sa confiance au Griffondor et que ce dernier ne le trahirait pas.

D'ailleurs qu'aurait-il à y gagner ?

- Dis-moi, Tom, tu as toujours des idées aussi étrange lorsqu'il s'agit d'anniversaire ?

- Hum… tu n'as pas vraiment à te plaindre, j'ai fait bien pire pour celui du vieux cingl

- C'est-à-dire ?

Concentrant un bref instant sa magie, il fit apparaître toute une série d'images dans la tête du brun retraçant les derniers instants d'une femme, plus que probablement un espion du directeur.

- Oh… je vois… très joyeux…

- Je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'il s'agissait de sa propre fille…

Le ton totalement détaché qu'il avait employé prouvait qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps de cette trahison mais qu'il avait juste attendu le bon moment pour frapper…

- Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Dumbledore veut t'éliminer.

- Hum… m'éliminer ce vieux sénile ?

Prenant appuie sur ces avant-bras, il fixa à nouveau le survivant, une lueur malveillante se baladant dans ses prunelles carmines.

- Il semble ne retenir aucune leçon du passé… pas plus que du cadeau que je lui fais depuis toutes ses années… tu savais que ce vieux fou possède les facultés de Legilimens et d'Occlumens ?

- Professeur Rogue…

- Oui, tout comme Severus… après tout c'est normal vu qu'il s'agit de son arrière-petit-fils bien que je doute que celui soit au courant… mais je te rassure, je ne le tuerais pas… sauf si tu le désires, bien sûr…

- En t'écoutant, je me considérerais presque comme chanceux

- Un prêté pour un rendu… j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. Tant que cet équilibre existera, la prophétie ne se réalisera pas ou du moins pas comme il le souhaite.

- Tu le détestes tant que ça ?

- Il existe des personnes qui le détestent encore plus que moi

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question

- Tu en sais déjà trop à mon goût…

Cela était vrai aussi et, intérieurement, cela le tracassait beaucoup.

Le Voldemort qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici était fort différent de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui en cet instant précis.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours se convaincre que ce dernier se moquait de lui mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que ce qu'il lui avait raconté était vrai… tout comme une autre part savait qu'il y avait autre chose aussi…

- Encore plongé dans tes pensées…

- Cela t'étonne-t-il ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Je ne te comprends pas…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire… ce que je fais, je le fais dans mon propre intérêt

- C'est très Malefoy comme résonnement…

- Un peu, oui. Sauf que je suis beaucoup plus intelligent qu'eux

- Et modeste avec ça….

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » pour rien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant l'expression qui venait d'être employée. Rare était ceux dans le monde de la sorcellerie, qui osait prononcer son nom. Comme si ce dernier lui conférait le pouvoir d'apparaître brusquement devant eux…

- Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt comment retourner dans le pass ? parce que je doute que je puisse accomplir ton programme avec un retourneur ou des bougies à vœux…

- Tu le pourrais mais ça serait assez fastidieux… surtout que l'un et l'autre comportent pas mal d'inconvénients…

- Aussi ?

- Aussi j'ai décidé de faire plus simple…

- Ce qui revient à dire plus compliqu

- « Plus besoin de chercher à comprendre d'où l' « autre » tient son caractère particulier… »

- Tu me laisses parler ou tu continues ton monologue ?

- …

- Tu vas utiliser l'une de mes dernières préparations…

Rien que de penser au goût que cela pourrait avoir – séquelle de ses cours de potions – le Griffondor fronça le nez

- Je te rassure tout de suite, Lucius m'y a aidé donc ça ne peut être que facile à digérer…

- Une qualité que l'on peut lui reconnaître…

- Les Malefoy sont utiles dans de nombreux domaines... Enfin passons. cette potion te fera faire un saut de quelques années en arrière…

- Combien exactement ?

- Assez pour que tu ne sois pas à Poudlard en même temps que tes parents…

- J'en déduis donc que je serais étudiant…

- Exactement…

- Et comment je fais pour te tomber dessus ?

Le Seigneur des ténèbres pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté semblant réfléchir à la question.

- C'est moi qui te trouverait…

- Ah… au moins j'aurais pas à parcourir les quatre coins du globe…

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ferais un parfait petit Serpentard ?

- Ça en aurait effrayé plus d'un…

- Je n'en doute pas… tu veux prendre Meïr avec toi ?

- Si possible…

- Ça ne pose aucun problème. Meïr ?

A l'appel de son nom, le volatile vient se placer sur le bras tendu que lui offrait le jeune homme.

Selon ses estimations, ils leur restaient une grosse demi-heure pour tout préparer avant le retour de la « petite famille » de son très cher Potter.

- Bon et si on allait préparer la chambre de notre belle au bois dormant…

- Ce n'est pas un voyage physique ?

- Hum… pas vraiment… mais je te l'expliquerais lorsque tu seras arriv

- …

- Où se trouve ta chambre ?

- Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite…

D'un pas tranquille, le Mage monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la pièce qui lui était indiquée.

Comme il avait pu s'en douter, le Griffondor n'avait pas grand-chose qui lui appartenait à lui seul, si l'on exceptait ses affaires de cours et quelques divers accessoires.

Les autres devaient plus que probablement appartenir aux autres membres de la famille qui, n'en ayant plus aucune utilité, le lui avait donner.

« Encore une chose que je devrais régler… plus tard… »

Agitant sa baguette, il fit disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour les remplacer par un ensemble de mobilier entièrement…. Vert…

- Très Serpentard comme déco…

- Puisque je serais obligé de te rendre visite de temps en temps, autant que cela me plaise aussi…

L'adolescent ne souleva pas la remarque, se contentant de marmonner quelque chose à propos des descendants de Salazar.

- Bien, je pense que tout est prêt de mon côt

Se retournant, il vit que l'héritier de Goddric plongé dans sa malle à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que de deux livres : l'un sur les potions et l'autre sur la divination ; seules matières dont il n'ait pas encore fait les travaux qui lui avaient été demandés.

- … Je ne pensais pas que tu prenais tes cours si au sérieux…

Cette phrase lui fallu un regard des plus noirs de la part du principal intéressé qui l'aurait d'ailleurs volontiers tué s'il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de lui jeter rapidement son sort.

Rattrapant le corps du Griffondor juste avant que ce dernier ne percute le sol, il l'installa confortablement sur le lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine où il avait disposé les affaires que le brun souhaitait prendre avec.

Il aurait peut être dû le prévenir qu'il pouvait directement, à l'aide d'un sortilège puissant, mélanger la potion à son sang.

Mais bon, il était trop tard à présent…

Un coup de baguette plus tard, Meïr rejoignait son maître et Voldemort quittait la chambre…

Il lui restait encore une chose à terminer avant de pouvoir regagner son manoir. Et cette chose consistait

- Harry !!! pourquoi le souper n'est-il pas encore prêt !!!!!

A suivre

* * *

[1] les petits français appelle ça un déjeuner mais moi je suis belge donc tant pis pour eux 


	4. Ami ou ennemi ?

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : … en médiation  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception de Meïr) et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :  
**« … » : pensées des personnages  
blabla : dialogue / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (autrement dit Flash-back)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Kikoo Heureuse de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu lourd mais est malheureusement nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire --

Nepheria : m'ci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me font très plaisir

Melykumo : j'espère que je t'aurais pas trop fait attendre… Les véritables intentions de Voldemort sont encore… secrètes. Du moins pour le moment. Il faudra encore attendre quelques petits chapitres (2 ou 3 ?) pour voir un peu plus d'informations. Quant au Harry/Tom, à ce stade de l'histoire, il est toujours possible mdr (moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple)

Nienna-lo : nan ! nan ! Vous n'êtes pas idiotes, c'est voulu pour le scénario. En faite, pour le moment tout ce qu'il y a à retenir c'est que Harry a accepté la proposition louche de Voldi et que maintenant (dans ce chapitre) il va se retrouver dans le passé… Les explications du pourquoi viendront dans 2 ou 3 chapitres seulement (dsl '' mais faut que je mette tout en place… je sais c'est long '' gomen ne)

Marrypier : contente de te savoir toujours là Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres

Zick : euh… tu as l'art de poser les questions qu'il faut pas mdr. L'identité de la personne qu'il doit protégé va encore resté secrète pendant 2-3 chapitres (tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…). Pis Voldi n'est pas spec, il est juste… euh… Voldi ? (traduction : manipulateur de premier ordre). Pour les explications du comment il voyage dans le passé, les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre

Drackyumi : hello mode bonne humeur euh… pourquoi tout le monde me pose la même question ? (p'tete parce que je réponse toujours la même chose ''). Harry va dans le passé pour rendre un p'tit service à l'oncle Voldi à savoir sauver quelqu'un qui, visiblement, est très important pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et non, je ne dirais pas qui… ça sera indiqué dans…. (et si je faisais un c-c ?)

**What I didn't know**

Chapitre 3 : Ami ou ennemi ? 

Lorsque le Griffondor reprit conscience, il devait être un peu plus de vingt et une heures. Le ciel commençait petit à petit à s'obscurcir, une brise légère s'était levé et jouait avec les rideaux vert pastel qui ornaient la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Celle-ci aurait pu être une copie conforme de la sienne – après le passage de l'oncle Voldi – s'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation de « magie » flottant dans l'air.

Pas besoin de réfléchir de midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre que tout avait fonctionné parfaitement.

« Un premier point positif… »

Passant en position assise, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du mobilier, y cherchant un éventuel indice quant à l'époque à laquelle il pouvait bien se trouver. Car, bien sûr, Monsieur n'avait rien voulu lui dire sur l'année à laquelle il l'enverrait.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Tom y serait bel et bien vivant, ce qui lui laissait une fourchette comprise entre 1926 et 1980…

Une belle marge en soit…

Mais bon, le Seigneur des ténèbres étant ce qu'il était, il ne devrait pas compter sur lui pour vraiment lui faciliter la tâche, à moins qu'il n'y trouve un quelconque intérêt.

Le bruissement d'une page que l'on tourne interrompit là ses réflexions et lui fit tourner la tête vers un coin sombre de la pièce.

Assis sur une chaise, un livre à la main, un jeune homme prenait des notes toutes en fronçant les sourcils.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, ce dernier referma le bouquin avant de s'avancer à sa rencontre, d'une démarche souple et silencieuse.

- … Je suis Tom Jedusor, mais je suppose que tu t'en étais déjà doutés.

Une évidence plutôt qu'une question à laquelle le Griffondor ne fit qu'opiner de la tête ; la personne se trouvant devant lui étant une parfaite image de celle qu'il venait de quitter.

Il devait donc être revenu au moins après 1940…

- Je m'appelle Harry… Harry Potter…

Le serpentard le jugea un instant du regard avant d'opiner gravement de la tête.

- Un Griffondor, je suppose…

Simple déduction. Tous les Potter, sans exception, qui étaient entrés à Poudlard avait fait partie de cette maison.

- Bien, faisons court : que peux-tu faire pour moi ?

Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour le futur mage noir qu'il était que s'il s'était donné la peine d'envoyer un sorcier dans le passé, s'était certainement pas pour prendre le thé en sa compagnie.

Tendant une lettre à son interlocuteur, le survivant s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit et attendit silencieusement.

Intérieurement, il se demandait si Voldemort avait toujours été aussi manipulateur car, jusqu'ici, il ne voyait pas de réelle différence entre les deux hommes, exception faite pour les yeux que son hôte avait de couleur noisette.

« Il ne doit donc pas être totalement psychopathe dans cette époque »

Mais à savoir si ça lui serait positif ou non, c'était autre chose. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

Pendant des années, Tom avait été une bombe à retardement que personne n'avait remarqué. Pas même Dumbledore. Et lorsque sa colère avait explos

- … Je vois…

Machinalement appuyé contre l'un des piliers soutenant le lit à baldaquin, le Serpentard le dévisageait sans retenu.

Rien dans son attitude assez nonchalante ne laissait deviner un quelconque sentiment de contrariété mais le Harry ne le connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

Preuve en était, sa citatrice chauffait tellement qu'il croyait qu'elle allait le carboniser de l'intérieur !!!

Sa douleur devait visiblement se lire sur son visage car, instinctivement, l'aura de Tom avait baissé et une main glacée était à présent posé sur son front.

- Désol

Même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, – Il ne faut quand même pas croire aux miracles – ces paroles touchèrent le Griffondor qui secoua négativement la tête.

C'était la première fois que l'on se souciait de sa personne plutôt que de sa cicatrice proprement dite.

Mais bon, comme c'était Voldemort qui lui avait fait, il devait forcément se douter de ce qui s'était produit et donc, n'avait aucune question à poser à ce sujet. En plus, un seul contact avec celui-ci avait suffit pour dissiper la décharge électrique qui lui parcourait tout le corps…

« Je vais finir par croire que Voldi est LE médicament à prescrire à tout survivant… »

Des propos ironiques pour cacher la peur qui le tiraille au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il prenait conscience d'une vérité qui devait être aussi voyante que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Dumbledore s'était toujours servi de lui. Un peu comme le mage noir le faisait en cet instant.

« A la différence près que, lui au moins, me l'a dit clairement… »

Si bien qu'Harry en était venu à la conclusion que s'il n'embêtait pas le Seigneur de ténèbres, ce dernier le laisserait tranquille et, qui sait, il pourrait être enfin un sorcier comme les autres ?

Ça aussi s'était une utopie parce qu'à partir du moment où l'oncle Voldi entre dans votre vie, vous n'êtes pas forcément « quelqu'un comme les autres »

Mais n'était-ce déjà pas mieux que d'être le survivant ?

- … Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux… merci…

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à remercier son ennemi… il devait être sérieusement atteint !!!

Jetant un œil à son interlocuteur, il vit que ce dernier l'observait, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Ne me dites pas que le lien télépathique fonctionne ici aussi, sinon je me jette tout de suite par la fenêtre !! »

Mais si tel fut le cas, le Serpentard ne le montra pas, se contentant de prendre place à ses côtés et, après un court laps de temps, prendre la parole.

- Visiblement, il semblerait que j'aille beaucoup d'estime pour toi, dans le futur…

« Estime ? »

Ne faisant absolument pas attention à la mine plus qu'étonnée qu'affichait son invité, Tom continua.

- Tu as fait un bon de quarante-trois ans dans le passé… nous sommes actuellement en 1953… pour être précis, le 31 juillet 1953….

« 1953 ? j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait fait venir plutôt… »

- Pour ce qui est d'ici… on est chez moi…. Donc inutile de te préciser qu'on est toujours dans le monde magique…

Logique…

Le Voldemort de cette époque devait déjà haïr les moldus et tous ceux qui s'en rapprochaient…

- Le directeur de Poudlard est toujours Dippet… et Dumbledore – qu'il ne semblait guère apprécier – est professeur de métamorphose… je suppose que tu sais qu'il a battu Grindelwald ?

Harry opina de la tête. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils voyaient en cours d'histoire de la magie avec l'origine de la fondation de l'école en 992.

- Bah, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter… tu as des questions ?

- Vold… euh… tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais comment fonctionnait la potion une fois que je serais ici…

« Je vais m'y perdre moi, avec deux Voldemort ;; »

- La potion permet à ton corps d'exister dans deux époques différentes.

- Un peu comme un dédoublement ?

- On peut voir les choses de cette façon. Dans ton monde, ton corps a été endormi, enfin de ne pas perturber ton cycle et éviter pas mal de problèmes, disons…

« Genre Dumbledore, je suppose… »

- Mais quand je reviendrais dans mon monde, que va-t-il se passer ?

- Pas grand-chose. Tu auras la mémoire de tous les événements que tu auras vécus ici et un trou dans la période que tu étais censé vivre là-bas. Mais à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ça ne change pas grand-chose…

En effet, ce n'était pas comme si ses vacances chez les Dursley étaient inoubliables… encore plus cette année !!

- Et la répercussion du temps ?

- Si tu parles de ton physique, tu devrais toujours garder ton corps actuel. Du moins à ton retour. Ici je ne sais pas vu que c'est la première fois que ce genre de potion fonctionne…

- La première…

« Parce qu'en plus, je lui ai servi de cobaye !!! »

Le Griffondor eut dû mal à étouffer la panoplie de juron qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Donc impossible de savoir si je reviendrais bel et vivant comme « il » me l'a affirm

- Bien sûr que si, tant qu'un de tes descendants ou membres de ta famille sera de ce monde, ça sera possible…

A ces mots, Harry grimaça

- Je doute que tu laisses les Dursley en vit jusque l

Il ne releva pas sa remarque, mais une lueur amusée brillait clairement dans ses prunelles noisette.

Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait mais que les deux Serpentards savaient…

- Autre question ?

- Hum… je suppose que je vais être obligé de changer d'identit

- Ça va de soi !! Le vieux fou va déjà nous causer assez de problèmes comme ça pour que je puisse me permettre de lui dévoiler qui tu es !!

- Et donc ?

- Et donc tu le sauras demain… je ne pensais pas que tous les Potter se ressemblaient autant… il faudra que je mette au point un sortilège pour changer ton apparence et qui ne soit pas détectable…

Voilà un truc qui risquait d'être amusant car s'il y avait bien une chose que Harry voulait savoir s'était bien comment changer d'apparence sans que Dumbledore ne le remarque… puisque c'était lui qui était particulièrement vis

- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le brun haussa significativement les épaules pour montrer que ce n'était là qu'une simple question.

- En bref. J'ai aussi appris que tu avais quelques lacunes dans certaines branches… aussi nous allons remédier à ça…

- …. ?

D'un claquement de doigt, Tom fit apparaître des bibliothèques entières de livres dans la pièce, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Tu auras deux semaines pour lire l'ensemble des bouquins qui se trouvent ici.

- Hein ?!!!

- Ils parlent essentiellement de magie noire, de potions et d'astronomie. Je te mettrais l'un des mes cachots à ta disposition pour que tu puisses t'y entraîner.

Ignorant le regard abasourdi de son « invité », le Serpentard poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Je suppose que tu as aussi appris l'occumencie… je vais donc t'apprendre legilimencie… ça pourra toujours t'être utile. Bien sûr que cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer à travailler pour devenir un animagus !!! Si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois être à la troisième étape, non ?

Comment savait-il tout cela ?

- Vu ton animal, je te déconseille d'essayer de te transformer sans ma présence… à moins que tu n'ailles envie de finir décapiter, bien sûr.

- Comment…

- Je l'ai deviné ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir…

- Disant cela, il pointa son doigt sur sa cicatrice.

- Nous avons les même pouvoirs, les même dons et donc, le même animagus

- Logique…

Enfin pas tellement mais chercher à comprendre lui aurait donné la migraine alors autant le considérer comme quelque chose d'acquis.

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu me formes…

- Hum… c'est ce qui m'était demandé dans la lettre…

- …

- ….

- Et tu trouves ça normal sachant que je suis ton ennemi ?

- Non, mais je suppose que tu as une réponse à cette question ?

Le Griffondor se mit à réfléchir quant brusquement l'une de ses dernières conversations avec le mage noir lui vint à l'esprit.

# # # # #

_Déposant avec délicatesse sa tasse de café sur la table, le Serpentard prit alors un visage des plus sérieux_

- _L'enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet de parents qui ont déjà défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres 3 fois aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais l'enfant aura cependant des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas... L'un doit mourir des mains de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre est vivant..._

- _Comment tu…_

_Il était strictement impossible que Voldemort puisse connaître la prophétie, Dumbledore l'en avait certifié alors comment…_

- _Comment je suis au courant ?_

_Le Griffondor opina de la tête tout essayant de masquer sa stupeur. Chose totalement inutile, il le savait, vu que son interlocuteur pouvait aisément avec accès à ce genre de pensée._

- _Tout d'abord laisses-moi te dire que je suis au courant pour Londubat… d'ailleurs les choses auraient probablement été beaucoup plus vite pour moi si je l'avais choisi…_

_Involontairement, le survivant frissonna au sourire d'affichait son compagnon._

- _Mais tu ne l'as pas fait…_

- _Effectivement…_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _… Parce que je te l'ai promis…et que_, _à l'heure actuelle nous sommes tellement semblables que si nous venions à nous affronter sérieusement, nous nous tuerions mutuellement… ce qui explique notamment que tu sois toujours vivant…._

La prophétie…

A croire qu'elle le poursuivait partout où il allait afin qu'il ne puisse pas oublier la malédiction qui pesait sur lui.

Tuer ou être tuer.

Voilà le choix qu'on lui avait laissé ou plutôt qu'on lui avait laissé sous-entendre car, si le Seigneur des ténèbres avait dit vrai, ils n'en réchapperaient pas vivant…

Ce qui le poussa à réfléchir sur ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce dernier avait choisit Londubat à sa place…

Le garçon aurait probablement trouvé la mort à l'heure qu'il est à moins que…

« Bien sûr !! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé avant !!! »

Si Voldemort choisissait Neville à sa place, la même histoire se répéterait à la différence près que…

« Je pourrais devenir Harry… juste Harry… »

# # # # #

_Le Griffondor quitta le compartiment, prétextant une envie pressante. Mais en réalité, il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ses deux amis se chamailler à tout bout de champ alors que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre._

_Aussi préféra-t-il s'accouder à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du Poudlard Express et regarder le paysage défiler._

_Il était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'une voix trop bien connue le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur._

- _Alors, Potter, on se balade tout seul ?_

_Le survivant s'apprêtait à répliquer quant le blond le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le compartiment se trouvant juste en face avant d'en refermer la porte et de lui jeter un magazine_ _de Quiddich_.

- _Ne restes pas debout, tu me donnes le tournis…_

_Il s'était alors installé à l'opposé de son rival et l'avait fixé un long moment suspicieusement avant d'aboutir à la conclusion que si le Serpentard aurait voulu l'humilier, il ne lui aurait pas proposé de s'installer avec lui_.

- _Rassuré ?_

- _Pourquoi je le serais ?_

_La question était sortie toute seule mais le blond ne sembla pas s'en offusquer._

- _Tu devrais arrêter de voir le mal partout, tu sais…_

- _C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est « grâce » à moi que ton père se trouve à Azkaban !!_

_Draco sembla réfléchir un moment à la remarque qui venait de lui être faite avant d'hausser significativement les épaules._

- _Je suppose que je devrais t'en vouloir, en effet…_

_Le ton nonchalant sur lequel l'héritier Malefoy avait prononcé ces paroles le laissèrent totalement sans voix._

_Il se serait attendu à tout de lui sauf _

- _Tu voudrais être un sorcier normal, mais tu ne l'es pas. C'est triste mais tu dois vivre avec. Pour tout le monde tu es « le survivant » et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…_

- _C'est ça, moque-toi de moi…_

- _Je ne me moque pas, je constate. S'il y a des gens assez bête pour te mettre sur un pied d'estale et te vénérer, eh bien sois en sûr que je n'en ferais jamais parti._

_« Chassez le naturel et il revient au gallot… »_

- _Un Malefoy ne s'incline devant personne et n'œuvre que pour lui-même et certainement pas pour un amoureux des moldus._

- _Je ne suis pas…_

- _Cependant, « il faut savoir p__rendre soin de ses ennemis encore plus que de ses amis… »_

- _C'est de qui ?_

- _… De moi… _

_« De… »_

- _Tu ferais bien d'y aller avant que la belette et Miss je sais tout ne te découvre ici…_

Malefoy… encore lui…

Combien de temps cet abruti fini allait-il lui empoissonner l'existence de cette manière ?

« Toujours est-il, qu'une fois de plus – mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire – il me sort d'un mauvais pas… »

- Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse…

- Je t'écoute…

- Dans le futur, tu auras à faire un choix crucial pour ton « avenir », j'aimerais que ton « choix » se porte sur moi…

- …

Le Serpentard le dévisagea un court instant avant de lui faire signe de continuer.

- Il existe une ancienne prophétie qui dit que « L'enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet de parents qui ont déjà défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres 3 fois aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais l'enfant aura cependant des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas... L'un doit mourir des mains de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre est vivant... ». Hors deux enfants remplissant ces conditions verront le jour…

- Toi et un autre, je présume…

- Hum…

- Et pourquoi je te choisirais toi plutôt que lui ?

- Parce que je te le demande…

Le cerveau du futur mage noir se mit alors à fonctionner à toute allure, analysant, classant et triant les différentes informations qu'il venait d'emmagasiner pour aboutir à une conclusion des plus logiques.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'aies-je pas encore tué ?

- Tu m'as dit « qu'à l'heure actuelle nous étions si semblables que si nous venions à nous affronter réellement, nous nous détruirions l'un l'autre… »

- Hum… je vois…

Replongeant un court instant dans ses pensées, il commença, de fil en aiguille, à recoller le puzzle que lui avait en partie dévoiler le « autre » lui.

- … Dans ce cas, je ne cours aucun risque à te former, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tout ce que je t'apprendrais ne pourra être utiliser contre moi…

Le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une moue d'enfant auquel on aurait refusé l'achat d'un jouet.

- Tu triches

- Pas vraiment. Si je te forme, tu deviendras plus…

- Mais je n'arriverais pas à te tuer pour autant.

- Certes mais me tuer reviendrait à te tuer aussi. Es-tu prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour ceux qui ne te considèrent que comme un simple objet ?

Le silence fut la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait apporter à la question qui venait de lui être posée. Aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment étonné d'entendre son vis-à-vis prononcer…

- … Très bien, j'encours le risque de te choisir…

… Avant de quitter la pièce sans plus ajouter un seul mot…

Cependant une question trottait toujours dans la tête du survivant…

Ami ou ennemi ?

« Plus que probablement aucun des deux… »

A suivre


	5. Animagus ou l'humour selon Jedusor

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : … toujours en médiation  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception de Meïr, John, Alexandra et Ethan) et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :  
**« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back)

**réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : j'chuis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu parce que pas sûr que ce soit encore le cas avec celui-ci (Sephy ou la flemme d'avancer dans le scénario) mdr. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis piquée un petit délire avec Tom regard faussement angélique

Orphée Potter : merci beaucoup, ta review me touche beaucoup . Voici donc le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents.

Syls : voici la suite de l'histoire… avec un chapitre assez euh… spéciale ? Bah… disons juste un chapitre à l'image de Tom…. partie se terrer sous le bureau

Nienna-lo : chouette, j'suis donc pas un cas si désespéré mdr. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis davantage attardé sur la personnalité qu'aura à jouer Harry à Poudlard… un programme signé Jedusor, bien sûr.

Khisanth : pour l'instant j'suis assez motivée mdr. Pis l'idée que j'ai me plaît énormément alors j'compte bien la terminer !! a fait le plein de cafeine

Melykumo : avec un peu de retard, Grand Prix de F1 oblige (bah euh… vi, j'suis fan et alors ?), voici le prochain chap… avec toujours Tom et Harry… pour changer. Comme quoi, faut pas désespérer mdr

Nepheria : m'ci ! m'ci !!! Maintenant passons au animagus mdr

Jade : euh… c'est p'tete parce que je mets les éléments un peu n'importe comment… mais ça va finir par se regrouper une fois la rentrée à Poudlard. Désolée mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement sinon les chapitres risquaient d'être très très lourd…

Zick : bah v'là un chapitre qui t'es en partie dédié vu qu'il est consacré au… animagus mdr. Ça m'évite donc de répondre à cette question… pour Voldi et Harry… bah considère-les comme sain d'esprit car leur état mental va encore détériorer

Boubou6 : woé… j'en doute aussi… sinon ça ferait genre histoire sans fin… quoique av ec l'oncle Voldi, rien n'est vraiment impossible… voici la suite

Yoli : contente que ma fic te plaise autant, voici donc le prochain chap

Narcissa : Et un nouveau chap !!! un !!!

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 4 : Animagus  
ou l'humour selon Jedusor (…)**

17 juillet 1953…

Assis en tailleur au milieu de sa chambre, « Celui qui avait survécu » méditait sur un nouveau proverbe moldu : « Les jours passent et… se ressemblent tous !! »

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait là que de sa version personnellement du fameux dicton mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour exprimer la vie qu'il menait actuellement.

Le matin, il se levait aux Aurores et effectuait une heure de méditation suivit d'une autre de musculation avant de se plonger dans la lecture de sa « passionnante » bibliothèque.

A midi, il prenait un repas rapide avant de prendre la direction des cachots pour des exercices pratiques qui l'épuisait littéralement à tel point qu'il se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour regagner sa chambre le soir.

Bref, un vrai programme de combattant qui n'était entrecoupé que par les rares visites de l'oncle Voldi, plus pour s'assurer qu'il vivait toujours qu'autre chose…

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne vivaient pas dans la même maison. Seulement le Serpentard passait les trois quart de son temps enfermé dans les donjons d'où en ressortaient des cris dont il préférait en ignorer l'origine.

« Enfin, n'est pas Voldemort qui veut…. N'est-ce pas, Jed ? »

Le reptile émit un long sifflement pour donner son accord avant de venir se nicher au creux de son cou.

La première fois que le serpent était apparut devant lui, il avait manqué d'avoir une attaque. Non pas à cause de sa présence mais plutôt en raison de sa taille.

« Dire qu'il faisait à peine quinze centimètres quand je l'ai reçu… »

A présent, l'animal faisait facilement deux mètres de long et continuait de grandir. Le plus étrange dans tout cela était qu'en même temps qu'il progressait dans sa croissance, il changeait de couleur pour passer du vert à… argent ?!!

Une voix légèrement grave se fit entendre, interrompant là le fil de ses pensées.

- Excusez Pikwik, Monsieur, mais le Maître vous demande.

- Tu peux lui dire que je descends immédiatement.

- Très bien, Monsieur. Pikwik va le dire au Maître. Pikwik est vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur. Pikwik va se punir.

Et l'elfe disparut sous un « Poop » sans demander son reste.

Au début, Harry avait tenté de l'empêcher de se blesser à chaque fois qu'il venait lui parler mais le domestique était tellement effrayé qu'il se blessait encore plus. Aussi le Griffondor y avait renoncé.

Rangeant à sa place le livre qu'il était en train de livre – et qui était le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé – le survivant descendit dans les donjons à la recherche du Serpentard.

Il trouva ce dernier assez facilement devant la porte d'une salle qu'il n'avait pas encore eue le « privilège » de visiter jusqu'ici.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Hum… je vois que tu as amené Jed avec… ça va nous facilité la tâche…

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel son aîné ne répondit pas, l'incitant à pénétrer dans la pièce avant d'en refermer les portes derrière eux.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans ma salle d'entraînement privée…

A traduire par : « je te fais un immense honneur en t'y amenant… »

Mais bon, entre le Voldemort de son époque et Malefoy, le Griffondor avait largement eut le temps de se faire à ce genre de comportement totalement égoïste et prétentieux qui leur était si caractéristique.

Il ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné d'apprendre qu'ils avaient des ancêtres en commun pour être si imbu de leur personne…

- Comme je n'ai rien à faire…

Donc plus de moldus à torturer dans les caves…

- J'ai décidé de voir comment tu t'en sortais avec son animagus…

Il était vrai que Tom lui avait interdit toute tentative de transformation sans sa présence. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi…

« Bah, voici l'occasion de connaître la réponse… »

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tout d'abord me confier Jed… je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de l'avoir sur toi alors que tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton animal.

- Opinant de la tête, Harry envoya le serpent rejoindre son « professeur ».

- Bien maintenant, tu te concentres et tu mets en pratique ce que tu as appris… [[1]]

- Concentré ?

- Hum. Fais le vide dans ton esprit et concentres-toi sur ton animagus et rien d'autre.

Fermant les yeux, il fallut un long moment au Griffondor pour chasser tout ce qui lui passa par la tête et atteindre le degré de concentration requis.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, une sensation de froid intense se fit ressentir dans tout son corps tandis que ce dernier commençait lentement à se transformer.

Ses sens s'accrurent au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son être se déformer pour qu'enfin…

Tom contempla d'un air satisfait le reptile se trouvant à ses pieds. Au moins, pour une première transformation, son élève n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Cependant il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le survivant ait réussi à prendre le pas sur son instinct animal.

Comprenant parfaitement où se situait son rôle, Jed s'avança vers son maître avant de l'entourer et de fusionner avec ce dernier.

Dix minutes plus tard, les pupilles or du serpent se changèrent en émeraude…

- Eh bien, eh bien… encore heureux que j'étais l

- Ssssssss

- Pas la peine de me lancer un regard noir, sous cette forme, ça me fait encore moins d'effet… Alors, que ressens-tu ?

- J'ai froiiiiiiiidddd…

Le Griffondor s'arrêta net, surpris par le son que prenait sa voix. Glacial… comme le vent qui parcourait son corps.

- Ça c'est tout à fait normal. Tu es un serpent, je te signale…

- Ssssssss

Ignorant le regard du prédateur, le jeune homme prit place par terre et lui fit signe de le rejoindre tout en continuant sa leçon.

- Comme tu peux le constater, il t'est assez difficile de te mouvoir sous cette forme… tu vas donc devoir suivre des cours de… souplesse… il faudra aussi songer à doubler tes cours de musculation… ça pourrait être utilise dans l'avenir…

Tout en disant cela, il caressa machinalement le reptile sans même sans apercevoir. Ce qui poussa Harry à croire dans sa théorie que l'oncle Voldi n'était peut-être pas si méchant que cela.

- Jed n'est pas un animal comme les autres. Mais je suppose que tu t'en étais déjà douté.

Oui, il avait déjà pu le remarquer dans de nombreuses occasions. Il possédait une conscience et une autonomie qui lui était propre. Le Griffondor supposait, à juste titre, que ce « cadeau » du Seigneur des ténèbres lui réserverait encore de nombreuses surprises.

Et en effet…

- Il a été créé à base de mon sang. Ce qui lui confère certaines capacités que je te laisse le soin de découvrir…

- Comme cccc'esssstttt gentillllllllll

- Je sais, ma bonté me perdra….

- …. (….)

- Toujours est-il que, certes, tu arrives à te transformer, mais tu ne contrôles pas ton animagus. Si Jed n'avait pas fusionné avec toi après ta transformation, il ne me restait plus qu'à t'éliminer…

Le survivant connaissait enfin la raison pour laquelle le Serpentard refusait de le laisser s'entraîner seul et se devait de reconnaître – une fois de plus – qu'elle était plus que recevable dans la mesure où Tom avait encore besoin de lui.

Cependant, une chose le chiffonnait.

- Tu dis que Jed a été créé à partir de ton sang… tu as donc, par son intermédiaire un certain contrôle sur moi.

- Belle déduction mais c'est totalement faux…

- … doutes

- Tu me détestes tellement que tu en dresses des barrières… donc tu deviens totalement impossible à manipuler

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

- Mais ne me remercie surtout pas pour mon aide…

- Plussss tôt que de jouuueeerr l'égoccceennnntrique, ssssi tu m'exxxxpliquaisss comment redevenir normal…

- Ah ça ? ça se fera automatiquement dans une bonne demi-heure… théoriquement, du moins…

- SSSSsssssss

Un sourire joyeux sur le visage – ce qui ne lui arrivait qu'en présence d'un serpent – le jeune homme continua de le caresser tel on câlinerait un chien pour le féliciter. [[2]]

- Bon, comme nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous, - couchez, Potter, sinon je te découpe en morceaux pour service d'ingrédient à ma prochaine potion – que dirais-tu si je te parlais du nouveau « toi » ?

- Nouveau « moi » ?

- De ta nouvelle identité, fit le Serpentard en soupirant…

- Ahh… vasss-y, je t'écoute….

- Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Ethan…. Ethan Kade Potter…

- Potter ?

- Un Potter restant un Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais ton nom

« Quel raisonnement pourri…. Mais bon… ne disons rien…. »

- Donc tu t'appelles dorénavant Ethan Kade Potter. Tu as 16 ans et tu es étudiant au Collège Siberian.

- Ccccc'est où çççççça ?

- En Sibérie

- Tu as rien trouvé de plus loiiinnn ?

- Non, sinon je l'aurais fait

- ….

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il fit apparaître un tableau devant eux où se dressait un arbre généalogique.

- Afin que le vieux fou ne se doute de rien, j'ai retracé ici ta vie jusqu'ici où du moins ce dont ils auront besoin de savoir…

# # # # #

_ETHAN KADE POTTER_

_Fils de John Potter et de Alexia Romanov._

_Né le 31 juillet 1937 à dans un charmant petit quartier de Moscou._

_Ses parents trouvent la mort « accidentellement » quant il a huit ans. Il est alors envoyé au Collège Romanov appartenant à la famille de sa mère._

_A onze ans, Ethan intègre Siberian où il mène un parcours scolaire des plus intéressants…_

_Ses notes sont plus qu'excellentes surtout en potion… relationnellement parlant, c'est un étudiant très apprécié par ses camarades._

_C'est donc tout naturellement qui a été choisi pour représenter son école à la Coupe de Glace…_

…

# # # # #

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire et mémoriser – car, sous cette forme, son cerveau fonctionnait plus rapidement – le Griffondor se retourna vers son aîné.

- Quessstion ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Qu'esssst-ce que la coupe de glaccccccceee et pourquoi, je seraiss à Poudlarrrrddd ?

- Tu serais plus intelligent en serpent ?

- Ssssssss

Le Serpentard se permit de rigoler – car, étrangement, c'était possible – avant d'effectuer un mouvement léger avec sa baguette.

# # # # #

_COUPE DE GLACE : UN DRAME SANS PRECEDENT VIENT DE FRAPPER LE CONTINENT ASIATIQUE._

_L'incident est arrivé hier soir, alors que les douze finalistes de la Coupe des Glaces – Equivalent de la Coupe de Feu – effectuaient l'épreuve finale sous les encouragements de centaines de personnes (cette coupe étant extrêmement populaire)._

_Alors que le nom du Champion allait être connu, une tempête polaire sans précédente à fait son apparition, provoquant un éboulement de l'ensemble du plateau mais aussi la création de « Larmes de glace »._

_A l'heure actuelle, les écoles dénombrent un peu plus de deux cents dix morts dont les deux tiers serait des élèves et cinquante-trois disparus…_

_Les secours du monde entier afflue vers les lieux de la catastrophe espérant pouvoir y découvrir des survivants mais les chances sont minces…_

_La Chine, pays organisatrice de ce tournoi, et dernier vainqueur en date, a déclenché le plan catastrophe et a suspendu l'ensemble des cours au sein du Soleil Levant._

_La même initiative a été prise à Raizen (Japon) et Castina (Canada)._

_L'U.R.S.S. à, quant à elle, décréter cinq jours de deuil national en mémoire des cent quatre-vingt trois morts du collège Siberian._

# # # # #

Retirant sa cape, Tom en entoura l'animal qui était allongé sur lui au moment même où un « poop » se fit entendre, signe que la demi-heure s'était écoulée.

Absorbé par sa lecture, le Griffondor ne remarqua même pas le geste de son aîné pas plus que le fait qu'il était redevenu humain.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure – l'article de presse étant long – il se mit à réagir.

- … Ethan Potter a donc bien exist

- Non. Mais Ethan Romanov bien

- Tu joues sur les mots

- Les mots ont tous leur importance, tu devrais le savoir

Remarquant « enfin » qu'il était nu comme un vers, il resserra la cape autour de lui.

- Ça sera à chaque fois comme ça ?

- Chaque fois que tu ne te contrôleras pas…. Tu es plutôt bien foutu pour un gosse.

- N'y pense même pas

- Mais je n'ai rien dit

Le ton désinvolte qu'avait employé le sorcier l'aurait probablement effrayé s'il ne savait pas ce dernier intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas y prêter attention et de revenir au sujet premier de leur conversation.

- Que lui est-il arriv ?

- Mort, bien sûr… à part s'appeler Voldemort, personne ne peut survivre à ce genre d'accident…

- …

- Le directeur de Siberian est un ancien « ami »… il a mit son école à ton entière disposition. De ce faite, on ne pourra strictement rien de reprocher de ce côté-l

Prenant une courte pause, il fit disparaître le tableau et rangea sa baguette, après avoir vêtu le Griffondor décemment.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on devra aller faire un p'tit tour au Tibet, histoire de récupérer ta coupe… mais avant tout… ton apparence !!!

Le futur mage noir les fit alors transplaner dans un lieu qui, bien des années plus tard, deviendrait le QG du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- On est où ?

- Quelque part dans un village perdu

A la réponse qui lui était donnée, le Griffondor comprit tout de suite qu'il n'en serait pas plus mais cela ne le tracassait nullement, trop curieux de savoir quelle était l'apparence qu'allait lui donner l'oncle Voldi.

Emboîtant le pas à ce dernier, ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois un salon d'essayage.

- Bien, tu te places ici et surtout, tu ne bouges pas.

Le brun s'exécuta mécaniquement tout en étouffant un bâillement qui lui valu un regard noir du Serpentard qui le fit, par ailleurs, rigoler intérieurement.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'amuser autant en sa compagnie. Il en venait presque à oublier la mort de son parrain.

Sirius…

Si l'Ordre du Phénix avait accepté de l'écouter, il n'aurait pas perdu bêtement la vie en tentant de le sauver et, cet été, c'est chez lui qu'il aurait passé ses vacances et non chez cette famille qui le détestait plus que tout.

Mais évidement, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux et il avait dû agir seul. Ce qui avait eu pour résultat…

Tom était en train d'ajuster sa formule lorsqu'il ressentit une importante aura faire brusquement son apparition près de lui.

Pas besoin d'avoir suivit des cours de divination pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne ici.

Les mots s'avérant inutiles dans ce genre de situation, il préféra frapper directement où cela faisait mal, c'est-à-dire…

- Aie !!!

Reprenant brusquement conscience, le Griffondor lança un regard mauvais à son aîné tout en frottant sa cicatrice.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Encore heureux que mon aura semble d'affecter sinon j'aurais pas donné chair de notre peau.

- …

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Ne sachant que trop bien que, dans cette histoire, c'était lui le fautif. Seulement il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de s'emparer de son être à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui était arriver ce jour-là au ministère.

- Monsieur est calm ?

Une phrase qui en rappelait une autre…

- Bien, je vais donc pouvoir changer ton apparence. Jed, bouges-toi de là, veux-tu ?

Pourquoi chaque fois que tout allait mal, il repensait à lui ?

« Je te hais, Draco Malefoy…du plus profond de mon âme, je te hais… »

- Maintenant, fais le vide dans ton esprit…

Chose plus difficile à dire qu'à faire lorsqu'il était en train de s'imaginer, sans peine, le sourire moqueur qu'aurait afficher un certain blond de sa connaissance…

- … Harry concentres-toi…

- woé… wo

Alors qu'il effectuait – vainement, ça allait de soit – ce qu'on lui avait demandé, des étincelles vertes et argentées se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus rapidement autour de lui, l'obligeant même à fermer les yeux.

De son côté, Tom s'amusait comme un fou car, une chose qu'il n'avait pas jugé inutile de préciser à son « jouet », c'était que l'apparence qu'il prendrait reflèterait le fond des ses pensées.

C'est pourquoi il lui avait demandé de faire le vide total en lui, tout en sachant très bien que l'adolescent ni parviendrait pas.

Mais après tout, il pouvait quand même bien s'amuser un peu à ses dépends, non ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, un cri horrifié résonnait dans l'ensemble du manoir, couvert à moitié par un rire hilare.

- TOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A suivre

* * *

[1] J'ai strictement aucune idée de comment se passe la transformation en animagus… donc ça va être rapide 

[2] genre : « tu es une brave bête, papa est fier de toi » ooooo


	6. Savoir prendre soin de ses ennemis

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : … toujours inconnu mais PAS de HPxDM !!! (ça évitera à beaucoup de personne de se poser des questions)  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception de Meïr, John, Alexandra et Ethan) et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back)

* * *

réponses aux reviews : 

Melykumo : ça ne sera pas un Harry/Draco (d'ailleurs je l'ai indiqué en grand cette fois-ci mdr) même si Draco joue involontairement un rôle important dans cette histoire… Par contre j'hésite toujours pour le Harry/Tom… hum… je vais attendre encore un peu…

Onarluca : ta réponse, tu l'as une nouvelle fois dans ce chapitre. Vais finir par croire que je te crée les chapitres sur mesure mdr. Et un nouveau personnage qui entre en scène… Un !!!

Leenaren : tu me poses une colle avec ta question sur la relation entre Harry et Draco… pas que je ne puisse pas y répondre mais bon, c'est assez compliqué mdr. J'ai essayé de répondre à ta question dans ce chapitre. Si ce n'est pas assez clair, dis-le moi, j'essayerais de développer davantage. Pour son apparence, c'est aussi décrit dans ce chapitre (d'accord, je suis fainéante et alors ?).

Orphée Potter : je te rassure, ça ne sera pas un Harry/Draco… pour deux raisons : premièrement, ils ne sont pas dans le même monde et deuxièmement, j'ai quelqu'un de prévu pour chacun d'eux. Mais je ne dirais pas qui :p

BellaSidious : ah nan !!! tout sauf Dumbi !!!! (c'est pas que je l'aime pas mais c'est tout comme). Il ne ressemble pas à Tom non plus… c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais bonjour la discrétion dans ce cas mdr. La réponse, tu l'as dans ce chapitre ;)

Hedwigelol : hum… il va ressembler davantage à Draco qu'à Sirius… (ce qui est pas dure vu ce que je lui ai fait subir). Sinon, ça ne sera pas un Harry/Draco (tiens j'ai l'impression de me répéter). J'ai d'ailleurs insérer un (grand ?) paragraphe pour expliquer la relation entre ces deux-là… Harry/Tom ? Pourquoi pas…. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon ces deux-là…. Quoique j'ai un projet encore plus farfelue en tête…

Sarima san : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a réellement fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un HP/TJ. Ça dépendra un peu de comment l'histoire évoluera parce que, j'avoue, j'ai d'autres couples en tête…

astronema et ses nombreuse conscience : bah il suffisait de demander mdr (enfin, j'ai quand même galérer pour que ce chapitre soit fini pour aujourd'hui…)

Zick : ça aurait vraiment été trop beau que tu ne pose pas une question mdr. Dans un soucis d'équitabilité… bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai un peu la flemme… mais la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ? Par contre, Tom est toujours aussi… bah… (sans commentaire)

Syls : alors toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre assez étrange mais bon… c'était ça où vous faire attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine mdr. J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira.

Nepheria : pourquoi tout le monde pose les même questions snif snif alors Harry ressemble à…. C'est noté dans ce chapitreuuuuhhhhh (ben vi, pas d'exception :p )

* * *

**What I didn't know **

****

****

**Chapitre 5 : Savoir prendre soin de  
ses ennemis**

Les mains posées sur les hanches, un regard lançant des éclairs et un pied droit qui battait furieusement le sol, Harry James Potter, de son nom complet, fixait la silhouette hilare du Serpentard qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Rends-moi mon apparence et tout de suite !!

- Ce n'est pas possible

Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son vis-à-vis, visiblement très amusé par cette… situation.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça ?!!!

- Pourquoi pas ?

Cette remarque dénouée d'un quelconque intérêt valu à Tom l'un des regards les plus noirs qu'il eut jamais reçu de toute sa vie ; Ce qui, tout naturellement, le fit sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu es plutôt réussi…

- Ah bon… tu trouves… et ça c'est quoi d'après toi ?

Disant cela, le Griffondor tira sur l'une des mèches qui avait eu le malheur de prendre place devant son champ de vision.

- Hum… laisses-moi réfléchir… des cheveux ?

- Ils sont longs…

- Ah bon ?

- … et noir…

- Tu trouves ?

Le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en englobant la silhouette de son cadet d'un air plus que satisfait.

Ce dernier n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent plutôt frêle et binoclard qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant devant lui.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit pivoter le survivant sur lui-même – contre son gré, bien sûr – à la recherche de la moindre faille et le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était…

« Parfait… »

Et parfait, Harry Potter l'était très certainement en ce moment précis.

Ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille avait cédé leur place à une longue chevelure d'un gris tellement foncé qu'ils pourraient presque passer pour de l'ébène en temps de pluie, mettant en valeur ses yeux qui avaient pris, pour l'occasion, une teinte plus foncée.

Son corps, lui aussi, avait subit pas mal de modification. Il était devenu élancé et plus musclé aussi.

« Un vrai régal pour la vue… »

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire mauvais. Personne ne découvrirait jamais la véritable identité du Griffondor sous cette apparence…

« Pas même ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… »

Dumbledore…

Il allait lui faire regretter de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais en attendant…

- Jedusor, rends-moi mon apparence !!

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas possible…

- Dis plutôt que TU ne VEUX pas !!

- Et alors ? C'est de ta faute, je t'avais dit de ne penser à rien et toi, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de penser à ton chéri, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Malefoy n'est pas MON chéri !!

- Mais tu as pensé lui..

- …

- Et puis les Malefoy sont blonds…

- Platine

« Intéressant… »

- Ça ne change rien… tu gardes ce physique jusqu'à ton départ un point c'est tout. Et t'avise même pas de rouspéter sinon je me sers de toi comme prochain cobaye pour mes expériences

- Si tu fais ça, je ne pourrais pas « le » sauver…

- Et comme ça dans le futur, je te renverrais à nouveau dans le passé, tu repenseras toujours à ton chéri et tu rouspèteras toujours pour ta silhouette…

Un cercle sans fin…

Il n'y avait rien à dire, Voldemort avait bien calculé son coup. Harry en vains même à la conclusion qu'il était encore plus sadique en 1953 que dans son monde…

Et pour la énième fois depuis le début de ses vacances, le survivant maudit un certain Serpentard de sa connaissance, tout en se jurant mentalement de le lui faire payer à son retour…

Les jours passent et ont tous un air de… déjà vu ?

- TOOOOOMMMMM !!!

Avec une fatalité qui lui était propre, le principal interpellé arrêta le doloris qu'il effectuait sur un pauvre moldu qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin avant de porter son attention sur la silhouette qui venait d'entrer avec grand fracas dans ses cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le futur Seigneur des ténèbres sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre avec nonchalance à la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Hum… je dirais la Gazette des Sorciers d'aujourd'hui…

- Ah…ah… très drôle… franchement, je préfère quant tu n'as pas d'humour du tout…

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hausser significativement les épaules avant de retourner à sa proie. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus le survivant qui en venait presque à supplier pour retrouver SON Voldemort à lui.

- Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle !!

- Mais je ne fais que ça…

« Mais bien sûr… »

Depuis leur retour de Chine, où il avait récupéré le trophée de la Coupe de Glace, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que les journaux ne parlent de lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, il faisait la Une de la Gazette en raison des propos tenus par le directeur de Siberian…

# # # # #

_LA REPONSE DU BERGER A LA BERGERE_

_SIBERIAN VS. POUDLARD_

_La réaction de Principal Darian (Siberian) suite aux propos tenus par le Directeur Dippet (Poudlard) ne s'est pas fait attendre !!_

_« Ce n'est avec de pareilles sornettes que l'on dirige une école et encore moins que l'on forme des sorciers de haut rang. Chez nous, quelqu'un comme Grindelwald aurait pu être éliminé par un élève de quatrième »_

_Ceci fait suite, rappelons-le, à la déclaration du directeur de Poudlard de mercredi dernier qui avait qualifié l'attitude du collège Siberian, à l'égard de la catastrophe de la Coupe de Glace, comme insultante ; soulignant par la même occasion les conditions pénibles dans lesquels se trouvaient les élèves fréquentant cet établissement._

_Cette histoire aurait pu se terminer là si un des professeurs de Poudlard – dont nous tairons le nom par mesure de sécurité – n'aurait pas ajouté à l'intention du journaliste venu les interviewer :_

_« Ce n'est pas en enfermant des enfants dans un vieux château entouré de glace qu'ils pourront comprendre le véritable sens de la vie. La chaleur humaine et un encadrement adéquat sont nécessaire pour que les étudiants puissent s'épanouir librement et se sentir en liberté._

_Mais je doute qu'un quelconque étudiant de Siberian ne connaisse la véritable définition de ce mot ni même celui de « sociabilit »… »_

_En lisant cela, le COGPE (Conseil d'Ordre Général des Pays de l'Est), soutenu par le Collège Romanov (URSS – Moscou) – La plus grande école de duel du monde – ont fait savoir leur mécontentement à l'égard des paroles tenues par le collège de Poudlard et ont déposé une plainte collective auprès de le CMDS (Commission Mondial des Droits des Sorciers) pour propos diffamatoires._

_Par ailleurs, on nous signale à l'instant même où nous vous écrivons ces lignes que le Collège Siberian a décidé d'envoyer l'un de ses élèves à Poudlard afin de prouver les nombreuses compétences de leur établissement._

_Nous ne connaissons pas encore le nom de l' « heureux élu » mais nous pouvons d'hors et déjà vous annoncer qu'il sera accompagné par un élève de Romanov pour veiller sur sa sécurité._

- # # # # # -

A croire que le monde entier lui en voulait…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça me tombe dessus…

- On appelle ça la fatalité… tu devrais commencer à en avoir l'habitude, non ?

- Ah… ah… très drôle….

- Tu pourrais te montrer reconnaissant. Grâce à moi, tu n'auras pas ce professeur de DCFM très longtemps…

- Parce que…

Tout se fit brusquement plus clair dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… »

Il était évident que jamais un professeur n'aurait pris de tels risques face à des journalistes à moins d'être manipulé. Hors qui était le plus manipulable ?

Le prof de DCFM évidement…

Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait surnommé le poste maudit. Aucun de ceux qui l'avaient occupé n'avait réussit à y rester plus d'un an à partir de…

« 1953… bon sang !! pourquoi j'ai pas tilt !!! »

Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait sans problème à Poudlard et il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur le comment cela était possible mais maintenant…

Le Serpentard lança un dernier doloris sur sa victime avant de se décider à la donner à Nagini comme déjeuner.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer proprement…

- C'est ce que j'ai fait

- ….

Un soupir résigné s'échappa des lèvres du Griffondor. Non pas qu'il appréciait ce genre de spectacle mais il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire pour le moment.

S'il venait à tuer Tom, il ne pourrait jamais retourner dans son monde et garderait cette apparence éternellement…

Et c'était bien deux choses qu'il voulait absolument éviter !!

- C'est qui cet étudiant ?

- Hum ? aucune idée…

« vraiment… »

- Mais tu devrais le reconnaître facilement… vu qu'il a un potentiel magique semblable au tien…

En gros, un futur mage noir pour les Pays de l'Est…

Mais bon, cela ne l'étonnait pas trop au vu des événements étranges qui lui arrivaient ces derniers temps...

Il devait probablement être le premier sorcier à rencontrer autant de Sorciers destinés aux Arts Obscures.

« Je devrais peut-être publier un livre à ce sujet… »

Le survivant croyait avoir tout vu dans son monde mais il allait de surprise en surprise dans ce passé.

Tout d'abord avec Tom…

Si le Seigneur des ténèbres de son époque était déjà manipulateur, sa version « jeune » l'était encore plus ; tout pour lui n'étant qu'un vaste jeu. Ce qui le rendait plus dangereux encore.

Ensuite il y avait Darian…

Mage noir régnant sur l'Asie et ayant son quartier général en Sibérie. Tout sorcier qui sortait de son école intégrait automatiquement ses rangs.

D'ailleurs tout le gouvernement asiatique était sous son contrôle et se pliait à ses caprices.

Il ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances Darian avait rencontré Tom mais ces deux-là pouvaient faire pas mal de dégâts une fois réunis.

Et enfin, il y aurait le « nouveau »…

Il ne connaissait rien de lui pour le moment mais l'air énigmatique qu'avait pris le Serpentard pour lui en parler laissait sous-entendre qu'il serait du même acabit que les autres.

Bref, que du beau monde en perspective…

Il se demandait presque pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas devenu le Seigneur des ténèbres plus tôt…

« Arrête de te poser autant de questions, Harry, c'est mauvais pour ta sant »

Des questions…

Elles flottaient par milliers dans son esprit, à la recherche de réponses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir.

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Parce qu'on le lui avait demandé certes, mais n'existait-il pas une autre raison ?

Par soucis de facilité, il préférait accuser Malefoy, le rendant responsable de tous ses maux. Mais au fond de lui, le Griffondor savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les propos que le blond lui avait tenu.

Savoir prendre soin de ses ennemis…

Cette phrase à elle seule défiait toute logique, toute règle établit. Et pourtant n'était-il pas en train de l'appliquer en ce moment précis ?

Ce n'était pas une poussée subite de confiance dans le mage noir qui l'avait amené à accepter mais plutôt une envie profonde de savoir où se trouvait la vérit ; une envie de vouloir croire dans les propos de ce rival qu'il côtoyait depuis cinq années à présent…

Vouloir croire en Malefoy…

Une idée absurde pour n'importe quel Griffondor mais lui, lui, Harry Potter, ne croyait plus en rien… n'avait plus foi en rien si ce n'était en cette main que Draco lui avait tendu au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin…

Le Serpentard aurait pu le rejeter, le culpabiliser davantage pour toutes les actions qu'il avait commis.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait…

Malgré tout le mal, le fait qu'il soit en parti responsable de l'incarcération de son père, il l'avait accept

Un courage que lui, le survivant, n'aurait jamais pu faire preuve.

« Et c'est pour cela que je le respecte… »

Qu'il le respectait et qu'il avait envie de croire en ces paroles prononcées d'un ton nonchalant.

C'était pourquoi il avait accepté de relever le défit que lui avait posé Voldemort…

En ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de lui tout comme lui avait eu besoin de Malefoy pour ne pas sombrer…

Bien sûr, cette confiance était mince et très fragile. Mais elle existait belle et bien.

Harry savait que Tom profitait très certainement en même temps de lui mais d'un autre côté, une petite voix lui disait qu'il en tirerait des bénéfices lui aussi…

Un pari risqué dont il n'avait cure.

Car cela lui permettait d'exister en tant que personne à part entière. Pour une fois, on lui demandait pas de « combattre » mais de « sauver ». Le « survivant » s'était changé en « sauveur »…

L'espace d'un instant pouvoir mener une vie normale…

Bien que normal soit un terme étrange pour qualifier la situation dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas une notion relative ?

Pourquoi était-il ici…

La réponse à cette question faisait abstraction de tout ce contre quoi on l'avait mis en garde pendant ces dernières années…

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

La réponse était simple…

« Parce que c'est ici qu'on a besoin de moi…. »

# # # # #

Moscou, URSS…

Escorté par l'élite des Aurores, un étudiant écoutait d'une oreille attentive les dernières recommandations que lui prodiguait son directeur, opinant la tête par moment pour marquer son assentiment.

C'était la première fois qu'il quitterait l'URSS. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance…

Sa vie elle-même n'avait pas d'importance…

Il n'avait pas d'existence propre ; il était né pour protéger la personne qui lui serait désignée…

- Il s'appelle Ethan… Ethan Potter…

- Potter ?

Sa voix grave provoqua un mouvement de recule autour de lui. Mais il y était habitué aussi il ne prit même pas la peine de réagir.

A seize ans, son existence était déjà toute tracée…

- Ethan Kade Potter Romanov, pour être précis…

Sans un mouvement inutile, l'adolescent se retourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix avant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui être dit.

- Romanov…

Voilà pourquoi on avait fait appelle à lui plutôt qu'à une autre personne.

Sourire…

Si discret qu'on pouvait à peine le remarquer…

- Ton devoir est de le protéger au péril de ta vie. Le destin de toute l'URSS repose entre tes mains… [[1]] Nous comptons tous sur toi…

Disant cela, le dirigeant russe se plaça devant le jeune homme et, ajustant la capuche de ce dernier, lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front.

- … Bonne chance, fils…

- Merci… père…

Serrant brièvement son géniteur dans ses bras, il monta dans le carrosse nacré qui l'attendait. Sa destination ?

Une petite gare de Londres nommée King Cross…

On était le 31 Août…

A suivre

* * *

[1] Discours qui peut sembler prétentieux au premier abord mais qui se veut avant tout nationaliste. La dynastie des Romanov régna sur la Russie de 1613 à la fin de la révolution russe en 1917. Dans cette histoire, je suis partie du principe suivant : les Romanov ne sont plus sur l'avant de la scène (période coïncident avec la chute du Tsar Alexandre) mais règne néanmoins sur la Russie dans l'ombre (le fait que les moldus ne reconnaissent plus l'existence des sorciers). De ce fait, il est parfaitement logique d'associer la vie des Romanov à la vie de l'URSS. 


	7. Poudlard Express, un air de déjà vu ?

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : HPx ??? / TJx??? / Futur HPxTJ !!! (Et voilà, ils sont définis !!)  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception de Meïr, John, Alexandra et Ethan) et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite de ce chapitre, néanmoins je le poste quand même car il permet de répondre à certaines questions que vous vous posez…

« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : voilà au moins une fic sur laquelle tu ne pourras pas « tricher » :p Alors quoi dire sur ce nouveau chapitre… bah pas grand-chose… on arrive à Poudlard !!!

Syls : on y arrive !!! Mais avant, un p'tit tour par le Poudlard Express… c'est fou comme il peut se passer des choses dedans…

Leenaren : c'est pas parce qu'il n'y aura pas de HPxDM qu'on entendra plus parler de Draco, je crains même que se soit le contraire… Pour Tom, tu as tout à fait raison. Il s'amuse comme un fou (il a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment et trouve qu'Harry est un si merveilleux jouet…). Pauvre Harry !! que va-t-il encore lui arriver….

Orphée Potter : euh… prit à son propre piège bon d'accord, je rends les armes… il y aura du HPxTJ… ça va juste un p'tit peu compliquer l'histoire tout ça…. Mais ça doit être faisable…

astronema et ses nombreuse conscience : c'est sûr que s'il était moche, Tom se serait empressé de lui changer son apparence mdr Par contre il fait un peu beaucoup Serpentard pour un Griffondor…

Zick : bien que ça ne soit pas un HPXDM, je compte bien glisser Draco une fois par chapitre, histoire de prouver qu'il est toujours là (fichue conscience à Harry, ne ?). De toute façon, il a un rôle important dans cette histoire. Et si on allait faire connaissance avec le futur troisième mage noir ?

Hedwigelol : c'est quoi ton mail ? mdr. Suite à une réclamation générale, il y aura bien quelque part un Harry-Tom mais o ? bonne question, sais pas encore vu que je publie aussi vite que j'écris cette histoire mdr.

Marrypier : voilà la suite des aventures d'Harry !! il est plus que temps pour lui d'accomplir ce pourquoi il est venu…

BellaSidious : accros à Tom, hein ? mdr Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours aussi présent… d'ailleurs c'est avec plaisir que je t'annonce que cette histoire est un futur HPxTJ mdr ;)

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la voix mdr Voici la suite

Melykumo : v'là les couples ont été plus ou moins établi avec un futur HPxTJ quelque part dans l'histoire… mais pas pour tout de suite !! Après tout, Harry a une mission à accomplir !!

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 6 : Poudlard Express,  
un air de « Déjà vu » ? **

1 Septembre 1953

Si d'ordinaire toutes les rentrées se ressemblaient pour le survivant, cette fois-ci, il pourrait clamer bien haut et fort que cela ne serait pas le cas. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas tous les ans que votre pire ennemi vous escortait personnellement jusqu'à votre train, vérifiant, par la même occasion, que vous n'avez rien oublié au passage.

« Une vrai mère poule… »

- Tu as retenu tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui…

- Et pas de sorts de magie noire de plus de niveau trois devant le vioc…

- Oui…

- Et arrête de répondre oui à toutes mes remarques, c'est agaçant…

Était-ce une impression où le grand Voldemort perdait brusquement de sa contenance ?

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il aurait plus que probablement été dans le même état s'il aurait dû confier sa vie à celui qu'il combattait dans le futur…

Quoique pouvait-il réellement parler ainsi après ce mois qu'il avait vécu en sa compagnie ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

La réalité pouvait parfois être si différente que ce qu'on pensait qu'elle soit…

- Dis…

- Hum ?

- Je fais comment pour te contacter en cas de problème ?

- Tu n'es même pas encore parti que tu imagines le pire…

- Nuance, avec toi, je m'attends au pire… En plus mise à part la photo que tu m'as donnée, je ne sais même pas qui c'est cette personne…

- …

- Tom !! Soit chic, files-moi plus d'info !!! Après tout, tout le bénéfice t'en reviendra

- J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place…

- ???

- Tiens, ça ne serait pas ta « future » escorte que je vois l ?

Portant son regard dans la même direction que son aîné, le Griffondor vit une silhouette s'approcher d'eux d'un pas assez confiant.

Sans aucun doute, Harry pouvait d'hors et déjà affirmer que son « protecteur » était un garçon ayant plus ou moins son âge et certainement quelque chose de pas très catholique sinon il ne ferait pas partie des relations du Serpentard.

Mentalement, il pria Salazar d'être assez compatissant envers son humble personne pour ne pas avoir à supporter des être aussi inutile qu'indésirable ressemblant de près ou de loin à Crabbe ou Goyle.

Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas mais… il ne les aimait vraiment pas…

Heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme qui, à présent s'entretenait avec le Serpentard avait l'air très intelligent, poli mais aussi cultivé à en juger par la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer.

Néanmoins ses origines russes transparaissaient à travers un accent légèrement plus prononcé que celui que Tom lui avait si « gracieusement » attribué.

Mais où se trouvait le « hic » ?

- Ethan, peux-tu venir un instant, s'il te plaît ?

Répondant à l'appel du nom qui serait désormais le sien, le survivant s'approcha un peu plus près d'eux afin qu'il soit présenté.

- Ethan, je te présente la personne chargée de te protéger pendant cette année que tu effectueras à Poudlard. Il s'agit de Nikaï Aton.

- Aton ? Comme le vice Premier ministre ?

Bien que peu attentif au cours d'histoire, il en savait suffisamment sur l'ex-URSS pour connaître les figures marquantes de son monde politique dû à ses longues périodes d'ennuies chez les Dursley. 1

- En effet, il s'agit de mon père… C'est un honneur pour moi d'être charger de la protection de Votre Majesté.

- Euh… tu peux m'appeler Ethan, tu sais ;;

Gêné, le Griffondor l'était très certainement en ce moment précis. C'était la première fois qu'on s'adressait à lui avec autant de vénérence.

- Le puis-je réellement ?

- Si mon pupille vous le dit

Encore une chose que le Serpentard avait juger bon d'ajouter à son CV. Il assurerait le rôle de son tuteur légal pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Bien que cela soit avant tout pour son plaisir personnel – une envie de crier à Dumbledore qu'il serait toujours là pour lui pourrir l'existence – cette décision était mûrement réfléchie.

En effet, ce statut pour le moins spécial permettrait à Harry de gagner le manoir pour les vacances ou encore à Tom d'intervenir directement dans le collège en cas de problème ; chose qu'ils préféraient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, d'éviter.

- Bien, Votre Majesté… euh… je veux dire Ethan…

De son côté, Voldemort nota avec amusant que ces deux cadets semblaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Mais nul doute ne lui venait à l'esprit quant à l'efficacité de ce tandem de choc.

Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas promis tous deux à accomplir de grandes choses ?

- Bien, les enfants, je crois qu'il est temps de nous rendre sur la voie 9 ¾ …

- 9 ¾ ?

Harry se retourna vers son bodyguard afin de lui donner les explications nécessaire.

- C'est de là que se font les départs pour Poudlard… Il s'agit d'une voie spéciale cachée aux yeux des moldus…

- Oh… je vois…

En faite, l'adolescent ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité d'une telle chose vue qu'en Russie et en Sibérie, les écoles de sorcellerie côtoyaient celles des moldus…

De ce fait, il mit ça sur le compte que les Européens, en particulier les Anglais, ne devaient pas être très futé ou qu'ils cherchaient uniquement à se compliquer la vie. Ce qui était loin d'être faux.

- Et je suppose que cette « voie » se trouve entre le quai 9 et le quai 10…

- Pas très intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?, commenta le mage

- Juste si…. Anglais ?

Le ton totalement désinvolte sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire chez le Serpentard…

« vraiment très prometteur… »

- Je vous montre comment vous y prendre et vous suivez. Pour les bagages…

- J'ai jugé bon de les faire rétrécir lors de ma correspondance à Saint Petersbourg

- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois sur un quai noir de monde où parents et enfants s'échangeaient des dernières paroles avant le grand départ.

Pour sa part, Tom n'avait strictement rien à leur dire et ce pour divers raisons. La première était que Harry avait déjà eu droit à son speech mère poule et qu'il ne l'avait pas apprécié.

La seconde était que, s'il restait plus de dix minutes dans cet endroit infesté de sang de bourbe, il allait commettre un véritable carnage, donc c'est tout naturellement qu'il choisit de quitter ces lieux le plus rapidement possible…

- … Je vous laisse. Nikaï, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Ethan.

- Ma vie sera sienne…

- Ethan…

- Je sais… je serais prudent…

- Ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler…

Le Serpentard eut une moue amusée avant de lui désigner une silhouette et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille un prénom…

- Maximillian…

Avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu dans sa vie… sans l'ombre d'un bruit…

Restés seuls, les deux adolescents fixèrent un moment encore l'endroit où se tenait il y a de cela quelques instants le futur seigneur des ténèbres avant d'émettre tour à tour des commentaires sur ce dernier.

- Vachement spec ce type…

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu…

Disant cela, le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Le Tom de cette époque était vraiment invivable !!!

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de monter si on veut être tranquille…

- Vous avez raison….

- … Nika ?

- Votre Majesté ?

- Je t'interdis de me vouvoyer….

- ….

- Et je m'appelle Ethan et non « Votre Majesté »

- Si je vous appelle par votre prénom, cela serait fort irrespectueux…

- Même si c'est moi qui te le demande ?

- Seuls les humains peuvent se permettre ce genre de familiarité.

« Humains ? »

Ce mot frappa l'esprit du survivant qui chassa bien vite les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Les questions pouvaient attendre encore un peu.

Pour le moment, il devait établir une relation de confiance avec cet inconnu promis à un si brillant avenir…

- Tu es mon garde du corps, non ?

- … Oui

- Donc tu peux te permettre certaines familiarités que d'autres personnes ne peuvent pas

- Possible…

- Donc je te donne le droit de m'appeler part mon prénom mais aussi de me faire-part de ton opinion lorsque tu le jugeras nécessaire…

L'adolescent sembla peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête avant d'opiner gravement de la tête.

- Bien je t'appellerais par ton prénom…

- Et pour ton opinion ?

- Ton opinion sera le mien…

« Il fallait s'en douter… enfin c'est déjà un bon début… »

Tendant son bras, il permit à Meïr de s'y poser avant de monter dans le train, suivit par son protecteur.

Bien que déjà assez bien rempli, ils ne leur fallurent pas plus de dix minutes pour trouver un compartiment totalement vide où ils s'installèrent avant de donner à leurs affaires une taille un peu plus normal.

Cependant le Griffondor se doutait bien que, dans peu de temps, quelques élèves allaient faire leur apparition, s'incrustant dans ce que ce cher Tom appelait « son espace vital ».

- Désirez-vous que je pose des scellées ?

- Nika

- Pardon…

Nouveau sourire…

Il lui faudrait un petit temps avant qu'il ne s'habitue à le tutoyer…

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Mais fait en sorte que les professeurs puissent quand même entrer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on se fasse remarquer avant même d'arriver.

L'adolescent opina de la tête avant de lancer un sortilège ne permettant l'accès de ce compartiment qu'aux personnes ne possédant un certain niveau de magie…

Autant dire que plus des quatre-vingt pourcents des élèves de pourrait pas y pénétrer !!

Pendant ce temps, le survivant en profita pour le détailler et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne pouvait mettre un visage sur cette silhouette en raison de la capuche qui lui tombait assez bas. Un peu comme s'il cherchait à se cacher…

Normalement un tel accoutrement aurait plutôt eut l'effet inverse mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait même pas choqué lorsque le jeune homme était venu les trouver.

Comment faisait-il ça ?

Intrigué de percer le secret de Nikaï, il se décida donc à lui poser clairement la question.

- Dis-moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu gardes ta capuche même à l'intérieur ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton assez détaché et amusé, de manière à ne pas brusquer son interlocuteur.

Cependant il fut assez surpris de constater de l'étonnement dans le comportement de ce dernier.

- Je n'y avais pas songé

- Songé ?

- Hum… je la porte quasi en permanence, donc je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention…

- Ah…

C'était au tour du survivant d'être surpris.

« Décidément, Tom a l'art de s'entourer de personnes étranges… non, rectification !! J'ai l'art de m'entourer de personnes pas comme les autres…. »

Mais il le fut encore plus lorsque son bodyguard se décida à enlever son long manteau d'un noir étincelant…

Comment un être pareil pouvait-il exister ?

- ??? quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh… non.. non…

En face de lui se trouvait un adolescent très bien bâti mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait les regards.

Non… ce qui l'avait émerveillé c'était ces courts cheveux semblables à un soleil sur le point de se coucher qu'agrémentaient des pupilles couleur mi-ébène, mi-dorée…

- Euh… tu ne serais pas un ange ?

Léger rire…

- ??? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Perplexit

- Non, c'est seulement…. C'est la première fois que l'on me compare à un ange… je suis davantage apparenté à une créature maléfique qu'à un être angélique…

Penchant légèrement la tête, Harry continuait de l'observer en fronçant les sourcils

- Une créature maléfique… ?

- _Livre sur les créatures magiques dangereuses classées comme maléfique et condamné en Europe… page 419… les êtres des brumes ou Valcanes… tu devrais mieux apprendre tes leçons…_

- Argggg Tom !!!!!!!

SBLAAAAMMMMM

Un rire plus que ravi par l'effet produit se fit entendre.

- Tu parais surpris…

- Évidement que je lui suis !! je ne croyais plus entendre ta voix au moins jusqu'au prochaine vacances !!

- Tss rassures-toi, tu ne m'entendras bientôt plus…

- doutes

Reportant son attention sur son « ange gardien » plutôt que sur la silhouette qui s'était matérialisée à côté de lui – après tout, il ne s'agissait que du Serpentard – il se rappela vaguement du contenu du lire cité.

# # # # #

_ETRES DES BRUMES OU VALCANES_

_Parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses de la sorcellerie, il nous faut répertorié les êtres des brumes, plus communément appelé Valcanes._

_Ces êtres diaboliques issues de la nuit ne possèdent pas de corps propre et n'existe que sous forme d'esprit. Les pouvoirs sont apparentés à la magie noire mais aussi au feu. _

_Leur extermination a commencé en –9600 de notre ère 2, lors de la disparition de la grande cité magique d'Atlantide dont ils seraient responsables de la destruction. Si bien qu'il ne doit en resté qu'une dizaine de représentant à travers le monde…_

_…._

_Vivant pour la majeur partie en Europe de l'Est et dans les Steppes, on raconte que certains d'entre eux ont développé leur pouvoir de telle façon qu'ils peuvent prendre une apparence humaine._

_Ils sont doués pour tout ce qui touche la maîtrise de l'occumencie et de la légimencie…_

_…._

# # # # #

Pas très réjouissant comme portrait mais bon, s'il devait croire tout ce que racontaient les bouquins…

_- Tu as l'air assez sceptique…_

- Ben je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi il est dangereux…

Nouveau rire…

_- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?_

Une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier non plus. Mais rien ne pouvait lui enlever de l'esprit que si Nikaï était tel qu'on le décrivait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en profitait pas.

- Avez-vous des questions, Votre Majest ?

- Nika !!!

- Désolé

Et pourquoi un tel respect pour sa personne ?

Visiblement ses questions devaient se lire sur son visage car le russe répondit à celles-ci.

- On ne naît pas Valcanes, on le devient… votre grand-père, le Tsar Nikolaï II en était un… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a été exécut

_- Il existe tout de fois deux exceptions… Nika_

- Effectivement…

- … ceci mise à part, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite pour rien…

Semblant se rappeler brusquement la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir le trouver, le Serpentard eut un grand sourire.

- _C'est vrai… j'avais presque oublié…. J'étais venu vous apporter ceci…_

Presque aussitôt un bracelet, argenté pour Harry et doré pour Nikaï, apparurent à leur poignet.

- C'est quoi encore ?

- _Un bracelet de promesse…_

- ???

- _Nikaï est un Valcane, il est donc logique que certaines personnes essayeront de le tuer… donc je t'ai lié à lui de sorte que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu en pâtiras aussi…_

- J'adore ta logique, Tom…

- _Tu peux dire simplement que tu m'adores tout court…_

- …

- _Plus sérieusement, je doute que quelqu'un puisse réussir à te mettre dans un sale état…. Par contre pas aussi sûr pour Ethan…_

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Je serais là pour le protéger

- _Je n'en doute pas… tiens… de la visite… je vous laisse…_

A peine eut-il disparu que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la silhouette que le mage noire lui avait indiquée sur le quai…

- Un sort de protection, hein…

Un air aristocratique et une prestance digne des sangs pures de longues lignées…

- Ça s'appelle ne pas vouloir être dérangé

- Bon sens de la répartie…

Un ton légèrement amusé mais où l'on pouvait devinez un certain sens de l'autorit

- J'aime ça…

S'installant en face d'Harry, il ferma la porte d'un geste de baguette magique.

Pourquoi tout dans son attitude semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un ?

- Je reste ici, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Un non-respect de l'avis d'autrui…

« Pourquoi son comportement m'est-il si familier ? »

Comment Voldemort l'avait déjà appelé ?

- Vous, vous êtes un sang pure…

- Et toi un être des brumes…

Deux adolescents se jugeant du regard…

- Mais je ne me suis pas encore présent

Cette personne…

Elle lui rappelait…

- Je m'appelle Maximillian…

« oh non…. Pas un…. »

- Maximillian Malefoy….

A suivre

* * *

1 Fictivement bien sûr. Parce que j'ai jamais été vérifié s'il existait un vice premier ministre du nom de Aton dans l'histoire de la Russie 

2 Information tiré du « Timée », livre écrit par Platon, philosophe grec (428-447 av JC)


	8. Poudlard nous voilà !

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : HPx ??? / TJx??? / Futur HPxTJ !!! (Et voilà, ils sont définis !!)  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception de Meïr, John, Alexandra et Ethan) et sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Je pars en vacances jusqu'au 20 octobre, il n'y aura donc pas de nouveau chapitre jusque là, désolée…

« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : j'ai un peu de retard mais voici la suite où nos amis arrivent finalement à Poudlard !! Par contre, la suite ça ne sera pas avant un petit moment vu que je pars en vacances…

Orphée Potter : hum… j'y ai pas encore réfléchi pour Tom mais il trouvera bien le moyen de s'introduire d'une façon où d'une autre dans Poudlard. De toute façon, pour le moment il a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire…

Nepheria : même avec du retard, c'est l'intention qui compte !! contente que tu apprécies toujours autant l'histoire

Severafan : la voici !! elle arrive !! Et cette fois le chapitre est même un peu plus long !!

BellaSidious : je ne sais pas encore si Harry va craquer sur le Tom de son époque. Je vais voir comment avance l'histoire et déjà le maquer avec le Tom de 1953 mdr

Leen : vrai, Harry doit être maudit pour voir défiler autant de Malefoy dans sa vie mdr et c'est pas encore fini !! du Malefoy et du Voldemort, il va en manger à toutes les sauces !!

Hedwigelol : faut croire que Tom adore s'amuser avec Harry… et il y a pas que lui d'ailleurs. Malefoy semble s'intéresser lui aussi au Griffondor…

Bluehat : arf… j'ai pas fait attention en relisant… c'est août pas juillet (j'chuis pas douée)… merci de me l'avoir signaler, je vais rectifier ça. Sinon j'espère que la suite de l'histoire t'a plu. Bisous

* * *

Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire

Nikaï Aton : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps d'Harry

Maximillian Malefoy : Serpentard de sixième année. Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver.

Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie.

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry

Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry

* * *

**What I didn't know **

****

****

****

**Chapitre 6 : Poudlard nous voilà !! **

Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et, dans quelques instants, il allait se réveiller au 4 Privet Drive pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son oncle et de sa tante…

« Un simple cauchemar… »

Seulement quant le survivant ouvrit les yeux, le blond était toujours en face de lui…

« A croire que quelqu'un me déteste vraiment là-haut… »

A moins que ce ne soit Tom qui ne l'appréciait que trop…

« Un Malefoy… il y a des centaines et des centaines de sang pur sur cette fichue planète mais il faut qu'il choisisse un Malefoy… »

Et un mystère de plus à ajouter sur le compte du Serpentard !! Bientôt il allait lui falloir plus d'une bibliothèque pour pouvoir stocker tous les livres qu'il pourrait écrire rien que sur ce dernier.

Il espérait juste une chose à présent : que Maximillian ne soit pas le père de Lucius. Quoique vu comme tout ceci était parti…

- Et vous êtes ?

La voix douce et nonchalante de ce « nouveau » compagnon de voyage le tira brusquement de sa courte rêverie.

- Ethan Potter… et voici Nikaï Aton…

- Un Potter ? tiens donc comme cela est étrange… c'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui va être surpris… lui qui pense que tous les Potter sont des saints…

Préférant jouer la carte de la discrétion – après tout la méfiance était mère de sûreté – Harry feint l'étonnement.

- Dumbledore ?

- Dumbledore, patron des moldus et des sangs de bourbe… vainqueur du méchant mage Grindelwald !!!

- Un avertissement ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas une telle impudence envers des envoyés de deux des plus grands collèges de sorciers au monde…

Ainsi il savait qui ils étaient…

Cela leur faciliterait quelque peu la tâche, surtout que, une fois n'était pas coutume, le vieux sorcier – alias oncle Dumbi - ne serait pas dans son camp. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cet été, le survivant en était plutôt soulagé.

- Visiblement on aura droit à un accueil plus que chaleureux… qu'en penses-tu, Nika ?

Le bodyguard ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Depuis que le blond était venu se joindre à eux, il avait eu largement le temps de sonder son esprit et était parvenu à la conclusion que ses intentions envers son maître n'étaient pas mauvaise.

De la curiosit

Voilà ce qui se dégageait de cet adolescent de haute lignée. Néanmoins, il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

- Il ne parle pas beaucoup ton ami…

Harry haussa significativement les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Tu voyages seul ?

- Hum… disons que j'ai préféré prendre le large…

- Je vois…

Un silence dès plus naturel s'installa alors dans le compartiment, interrompu part le bruit que faisait la micheline sur les voies.

Une ambiance semblable à la dernière fois où le Griffondor avait prit le Poudlard Express. Ce jour-là, il était aussi accompagné d'un Malefoy…

Draco…

Il n'y avait presque aucune ressemblance physique entre celui-ci et Maximillian…

Le Serpentard avait le regard aussi froid que de la glace et avait des cheveux d'un platine presque transparent tandis que les yeux du blond pétillaient d'un bleu malicieux judicieusement mise en valeur part sa chevelure qu'il avait plus court que son descendant.

Mais ce n'était pas les seules différentes physiques qu'ils avaient. Autant tout dans la physionomie de son rival pouvait faire penser à un vélane, autant son vis-à-vis avait plutôt celui d'un athlète de haut niveau.

Par contre, le caractère était quand même assez proche, l'attrapeur lui semblant toutefois un peu plus calculateur…

Un peu comme Lucius d'ailleurs…

Restait que les changements en deux générations lui semblaient énorme à un point tel qu'il aimerait volontiers connaître celle qui avait participé à ce retour positif ?

Car, on ne pouvait pas le nier, les Malefoy père et fils possédaient une silhouette plus qu'avantageuse…

Par déduction, il élimina Tom.

Premièrement, il était un homme et bien que la magie permettent de nombreuses choses, elle ne permettait pas encore – du moins à sa connaissance – de concevoir des enfants. Et, deuxièmement, Draco aurait eu alors les cheveux beaucoup plus foncé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs il l'imaginait assez mal avec des cheveux noirs.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il arriva à la conclusion que celle qui continuerait cette lignée « exceptionnelle » - ce qui n'était pas forcément un bien pour l'humanité – devait se trouver, elle aussi, à Poudlard.

- Dis-moi, Potter, dans quelle maison comptes-tu faire ton entrée spectaculaire ?

- Maison ?

Le survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à la question. Le plus facile pour lui aurait été d'intégrer à Serpentard puisque Malefoy y était. Cependant ce n'était pas en y entrant qu'il allait éviter les soupçons…

De même il était hors de question qu'il choisit Poussouffe !! L'idée de devoir se terrer bien sagement dans son coin était très peu pour lui.

Il ne lui restait donc plus …

- Hum… je n'y ai pas réellement song

- Tous les Potter sont à Griffondor…

- Tout comme tous les Malefoy à Serpentard…

Les deux adolescents posèrent leur regard sur la silhouette du russe qui s'était très peu manifesté jusqu'à présent.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien renseign

Le principal intéressé haussa les épaules comme si on venait de lui énoncer quelque chose d'on ne peut plus évident.

- J'avoue préféré vous voir dans ma maison… ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus… disons… attrayante…

La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Maximillian furent l'espace d'un instant, semblable à ceux qu'avait put entre apercevoir Harry dans ceux de son rival.

L'ombre d'un mystère…

- Tu es étrange, Malefoy…

- Je dirais juste intéressé… pour en revenir à notre conversation, le choix des maisons est décidé par un stupide chapeau. Donc on ne le saura pas avant d'être arrivé à Poudlard…

- Peut-on influencer un chapeau ?

- Une âme peut toujours être manipulée…

- Tout les Valcanes sont comme toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard eut droit à un regard assassin de la part de l'être des brumes qui l'aurait bien volontiers fait goûter à l'un de ses sortilèges de feu.

- Laisses-le tranquille…

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre avec qui m'amuser…

- …

«Typiquement Malefoy comme comportement »

Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Après avoir supporté Draco et Tom, ce genre de réplique ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

- Plaisanterie mise à part, j'aimerais connaître la raison pour laquelle on vous a envoyé ici. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que Siberian envoie l'un de ses meilleurs éléments dans le but de montrer ses talents au monde entier.

- Tes propos me flattent mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité

- Il n'existe pas de vérité en ce bas monde, juste des faits. On ne se donne pas la peine de menacer un ministère tout cela pour faire rentrer un élève…

Machinalement, le Serpentard croisa les jambes avant de fixer Harry droit dans les yeux.

- De qui plus est, tu sembles un Potter plutôt atypique… remarque, avec du sang de Romanov dans les veines, il ne pourrait en être autrement… sinon ton oncle ne se serait pas donner la peine de t'envoyer un garde du corps…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Griffondor alors que son vis-à-vis prononçait ses paroles. Maximillian était loin d'être bête ; c'était même plutôt le contraire !!

Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de si jeune avec un esprit d'analyse et de déductions. C'était à en faire peur mais aussi…

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'oncle Voldi s'intéresse à lui… brrr !! J'en ai la chair de poule !!! Il ferait un parfait psychopathe… »

Quoique à y regarder de plus près, il doutait fort que ce Malefoy là trouve un quelconque intérêt à gouverner le monde… A la rigueur se débarrasser des personnes qui le gênait mais sans plus…

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaise mais nous allons bientôt arriver…

Prononçant ces mots, le Serpentard s'étira légèrement avant d'éliminer d'un coup de baguette magique tout faux pli de sa tenue et de se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit dans son geste.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Tout comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je préfèrerais que vous soyez dans ma maison… mais bon, un Potter chez Salazar c'est comme un Malefoy chez Goddric… une utopie… de toute façon, tu as la possibilité de manipuler les pensées, Aton…

- Dois-je en déduire que tu nous proposes ton amitié, Malefoy ?

Se retournant à moitié, le dit nommé toisa du regard Harry avant de répondre d'un ton lent et nonchalant…

- Seul le temps nous le dira… tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nos chemins sont amenés à se recroiser dans un futur proche… si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Sur ces mots, le blond ouvrit la porte et quitta le compartiment pour regagner le sien, les laissant à nouveau seuls…

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Sincèrement ?

- Sincèrement…

- Je ne l'aime pas… Mais je suppose que je devrais faire avec vu que Votre Majesté à l'air de s'y intéresser…

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Nikaï.

- …

- Nika ?

- Votre Majesté ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à lui…

- Je n'ai rien dit

- Peut-être mais tu penses trop fort dans ce cas…

- Je pense juste que vous devriez un peu plus vous méfier. Il n'est pas prudent d'accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui… je ne dis pas cela pour vous importuner, loin de là. Je voulais juste vous mettre en garde. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, tu peux en être certain. Et même, dans le cas contraire, tu seras là pour me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma vie est votre…

- Nika ?

- Votre Majest ?

- Je t'interdis de sacrifier ta vie pour moi tant que tu ne seras pas à mène de m'appeler par mon prénom…

- …

- Ceci étant, Malefoy nous a dit que nous n'allions plus tardé à arriver. Je crois que nous devrions enfiler nos robes…

- Avez-vous une préférence pour la couleur ?

- Hum… je suppose que le rouge est hors de question…

Le Valcane haussa légèrement les sourcils

- On aurait pas idée avec une silhouette telle que la votre de porter du rouge…

- Hum… noir ?

- Terne…

- Bleu foncé ?

- Pas assez distinctif…

- Bleu clair ?

- …

- Oui ?

- Vous n'avez aucun goût pour les vêtements… si vous le permettez…

D'un coup de baguette magique, le Russe le revêtit d'une robe vert émeraude dont les tons variaient en fonction de la luminosité de l'emplacement de son propriétaire et qui lui descendait au niveau des épaules, comme il sied à toute tenue portée par des sorciers de la très haute bourgeoisie russe.

Quant à ses propres vêtements, ils prirent l'apparence d'une robe vert sombre et près du corps afin de contraster avec ceux que portait son « Seigneur ».

- ??? Ce n'est pas un peu osé comme vêtement ?

- C'est ce qui convient à votre rang…

Finalement, il allait devoir s'accoutumer à entendre Nikaï l'appeler « Votre Majesté » ou encore à ce qu'il le vouvoie…

Comme si Tom n'avait pas pu lui choisir une autre identit

- Ce qui convient à mon rang n'est pas forcément idéal pour passer inaperçu…

- Fréquenter un Malefoy ne l'est pas non plus

- Je suppose que tu as raison…

L'être des brumes le détailla un court instant. Dans ses prunelles au couleur or, on pouvait y lire un brin d'amusement. Et amusé, il l'était !! Jamais il n'avait eu à jouer les garde du corps pour une personnalité aussi complexe que celle d'Ethan.

Brillant sorcier et descendant de la haute lignée des Romanov, ce dernier arrivait sans aucune difficulté à pratiquer – grâce aux cours privés de l'oncle Voldi – l'occumencie et la legilimencie à un très haut niveau vu qu'il avait eu toute les peines du monde à n'effleurer que la surface de son esprit.

En outre, une aura assez ténébreuse semblait vouloir lui fournir une carapace contre toute intrusion volontaire ou non.

Rien que ces caractéristiques faisaient de l'adolescent un être à part… et ce bien que, question goût et fréquentations, il y avait quelques petites choses à redire…

Si nul en ce bas monde n'était parfait, un Romanov se devait de l'être et le Valcane allait l'y aider !!

- Tu es étrange…

- Je sais, on me le dit tout le temps… à croire que je ne dois pas réellement faire partie de ce monde…

Sur ces paroles des plus énigmatiques, Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Au même moment, la locomotive siffla trois fois.

Ils venaient d'arriver à Poudlard…

# # # # #

Avec cette nonchalance qui lui était si caractéristique, Maximillian enfila sa robe au couleur de Serpentard sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons.

- Les humbles servants que nous sommes peuvent-ils connaître la raison de l'absence de leur Maître ?

La personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole n'était autre que son ami d'enfance, Ran Snape et rentrerait en sixième, tout comme lui.

C'était un sorcier que beaucoup évitait d'approcher car il était issu d'une famille de nécromancien.

Sa principale caractéristique était d'être toujours vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête. La seule tenue un peu coloré qu'il possédait et qu'il acceptait de porté lui avait été offerte par Malefoy. Pour le reste, il avait obtenu une dérogation du ministère afin qu'il puisse porter cette couleur toute l'année…

- Hum… j'ai été retenu…

- Mâle ou femelle ?

- Un mâle plutôt intéressant, je dois dire…

- Hum… hum… là tu m'intéresses….

Elle, s'était Lune. La seule Lestrange que Merlin et Salazar avaient doté d'un cerveau et d'une intelligence. Brune et sans cesse provocante, elle ne laissait personne indifférent.

Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi elle serait d'origine vélane…

- Tu ferais bien de garder tes yeux dans tes poches, si tu ne veux pas que mon frère ne l'apprenne…

Lyle Mc Dohl était le quatrième membre de la bande « Malefoy » mais aussi le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard. Rare était ceux qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu lui mettre un goal quant il protégeait les filets !!

Son frère, Aaron, n'était autre que le préfet en chef de leur maison mais aussi le fiancé de Lune…

- De toute façon, je doute qu'il l'intéresse…

- Et pourquoi ça ? Il est roux ?

La réflexion de la Serpentarde provoqua l'hilarité générale, cette couleur étant la principale caractéristique des Weasley, sorciers de bas niveau et extrêmement pauvre.

- Pas du tout… seulement c'est un Potter…

- Un quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, Lestrange, il a dit un Potter…

- Merci, Ran, j'avais très bien compris mais aux dernières nouvelles le seul Potter présent à Poudlard c'est Franck Potter !!

- Rassures-moi, Max, tu ne t'ais pas taper Franck Potter !! Je sais que tu es « traumatis » par la « disparition tragique » de Parkinson mais là….

- Lyle… le jour où je commets cette folie, je t'autorise à me tuer…

- Je crois que Ran l'aura déjà fait avant moi…

Un éclat de rire générale suivit cette échange tandis que les quatre Serpentards quittaient le train pour prendre les calèches.

- Alors comme ça, il existe un autre Potter…

- Hum… et il est intéressant… très intéressant même…

Une lueur de curiosité naquit dans les prunelles assez ternes de Snape. Il avait rarement vu son ami éprouver une telle « attirance » pour quelqu'un.

Il avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec celui-ci…

# # # # #

Appuyé au mur extérieur de la grande salle, Harry attendait avec impatience que la cérémonie de répartition daigne commencer ou plutôt veuille bien se terminer car entendre le même discours du directeur chaque année commençait légèrement à le fatiguer.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put échapper à la traditionnelle chanson du choixpeau… chanson qui était la même que lors de sa première, deuxième et troisième année…

A croire qu'il ne changeait de refrain que pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce qui dans un sens était positif vu que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit _

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi _

_Les hauts-de-forme, les chapeaux splendides _

_Font pâle figure auprès de moi _

_Car à Poudlard quand je décide _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix _

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête _

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison _

_Si vous allez à Griffondor _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu _

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être _

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

__

_Vous finirez à Serpentard _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leur fin _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant! _

De son côté, le Valcane continuait son analyse des coutumes anglaises qui trouvaient on ne peut plus vieux jeu.

Répartir les élèves selon une méthode ancestrale… pas étonnant qu'ils ne puissent pas battre un mage noir de basse catégorie.

En Russie, il n'existait pas de maisons seulement des spécialisations. Et encore, les professeurs faisaient leur possible pour organiser de nombreuses activités pour que chacun puisse faire connaissance…

Ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas à Poudlard…

- Une préférence pour la maison, Nika ?

- … Pas vraiment… mais je suppose qu'on a pas vraiment le choix…

- On peut toujours aller à Serdaigles.

- Leur robe est trop foncée et ne te mettrait pas en valeur

- Tiens donc, tu arrives finalement à me tutoyer ?

- Uniquement parce que les murs ont des oreilles, comme le dit le proverbe moldu…

- Je vois…

Fut la réponse d'Harry, à moitié étouffé par le rire qui lui montait à la gorge. Décidément, il était vraiment entouré de personnalité assez intéressante. Tout ceci promettait d'être beau pour la suite.

- Donc il ne nous reste plus que Griffondor…

- Dont la couleur n'est pas terrible non plus…

- Tu sais que tu es difficile, toi ?

- Je crois que ça va être à nous… Griffondor alors ?

# # # # #

Lorsque le dernier élève de première année eut gagné sa table, le directeur demanda à ce que le plus grand silence soit observé, son discours n'étant pas terminé.

- Comme chacun d'entre vous le sait déjà très certainement, l'accès à la forêt interdite est… interdite. Tout ceux qui braveront cette interdiction se verront octroyer deux semaines de retenus avec Ronsard…

Disant cela, son regard s'attarda à la table des Griffondor et en particulier sur la silhouette de Jack Black, réputé pour son non-respect du règlement.

- Il est aussi interdit d'aller se balader en haut de la tour d'astronomie sans autorisation spéciale. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'expérience de l'année dernière se reproduise…

Prenant une courte pause, il fit signe à Hagrid et Ronsard d'aller ouvrir la porte de la grande salle.

- Ceci étant, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous cette année deux étudiants envoyés par le gouvernement russe dans le cadre d'un échange culturel. Ils entreront tous les deux en sixième année et je vous demande de leur faire bonne accueil.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers les deux adolescents qui pénétraient dans la salle, totalement indifférent à ce qui les entouraient.

Tout deux avaient trop l'habitude de ce genre de situation pour que cela les affectent encore.

Rena Stratos, professeur d'enchantement et directrice de la maison de Serdaigles s'avança alors à leur rencontre avant de les inviter à la suivre.

- Je vais poser ce chapeau sur votre tête et il désignera la maison dans laquelle vous irez.

Les deux garçons opinèrent de la tête pour signaler qu'ils avaient bien compris ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

De son côté, Malefoy observait Harry avec un amusement non feint. Il savait déjà quelle maison intégrerait ce dernier.

- Bien, commençons…

Sortant un parchemin de sa robe, la sorcière prononça le premier nom qui s'y trouvait.

- Ethan Potter…

Ce dernier s'approcha de la chaise et attendit que le professeur lui pose le chapeau sur la tête.

- Hum… encore un Potter… tu es très intelligent… je ressens une grande envie de faire tes preuves et beaucoup d'ambition aussi…je vois du courage…. Beaucoup de courage… un envie de savoir… d'avoir des réponses à certaines questions…

« …. »

- Dans quelle maison souhaiterais-tu aller ? Serpentard te permettrait d'atteindre tes objectifs ; Serdaigle, d'avoir les réponses à tes questions et Griffondor, t'apporterait la stabilité que tu cherches…

Encore ce même discours… au moins il savait que le sort de Tom était efficace.

« Nikaï… fais quelque chose, je commence à attraper la migraine… »

- Alors, que choisis-tu ?

« Mon royaume pour une aspirine… »

- Ohhh… je vois… et bien tu iras à…..

A suivre


	9. Potter vs Potter : Premier Choc

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : HPx ??? / TJx??? / Futur HPxTJ !!! (Et voilà, ils sont définis !!)  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
L'histoire se complique légèrement afin de pouvoir garder Voldi dans l'histoire, alors accrochez-vous !!

« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Severafan : dans quelle maison aies-je bien pu le mettre… hum…. La réponse se trouve début de ce chapitre !!

Onarluca : me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !!! désolée pour cette longue attente mais je ne suis rentrée qu'hier matin (désolée s'il y a plus de fautes d'orth que d'hab ). j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !!

Saturne : tu dis Griffondor ? eh bien c'est…. (bah c'est marqué un peu plus bas :p). j'avais pas eu le temps de le marquer avant mon départ…. (c'est dure de partir en vac mdr)

Orphée Potter : on est le 21 et….. je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre dans mes bagages !!! Par contre, comme je l'ai écrit il y a un petit moment, sais plus de quoi il parle… hum… de Tom et Harry ? ou de Nikaï et Harry ? à moins que ce ne soit de Malefoy et…. Mdr

astronema et ses nombreuse conscience : la voil ! la voil !! Fallait juste me laisser le temps de revenir de vacances mdr.

Princesse Magique : merci pour ta review !! voici la suite.

Lulune : euh… parce que je devais partir en vacances ? mdr. Mais t'inquiètes, je suis de retour donc fini la longue période d'attente !!

Marrypier : et je cours… je cours… fais un dérapage contrôler, me plante devant le pc et…. Tadammmm !! Voici un nouveau chapitre !!!

Rim999 : j'ai marqué quelque part que j'étais belge ? Oo bah…. J'en suis fière mdr. Par contre, j'trouve pas ma fin trop sadique par rapport à celles qui t'attendent à l'avenir sifflote enfin je dis ça mais je ne dis rien, moua….

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : ah ben tu vas être heureuse vu que les prochains chapitres tourneront autour d'eux et comme je les aime beaucoup, tu peux être sur de voir apparaître des situations assez cocasse mdr

Sissicho : on appelle ça la fatalité même si cela aura durer 3 semaines pour connaître la réponse mdr (nan je ne l'ai pas fait exprès)

Eilane : bah tout le monde a droit à des vac, nan ? (d'accord, je suis la première à rouspéter quand les autres partent mais bon…) mdr. Tom et Draco sont des personnages clés de l'histoire donc on va pas les voir disparaître de si tôt, même si, dans ce chapitre, ils sont plutôt en arrière plan.

Hedwigelol : c'est vrai que vu comment j'ai laissé Tom le « modifier » physiquement, le vert lui irait bien… d'ailleurs je me suis fait un petit délire avec ça dans ce chapitre… mdr

Eowyn Malefoy : nous sommes le 21 et…. Je suis de retour !!!!!! (nan, nan c'est pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalit !!). Avec au programme : Potter vs Potter… je n'en dis pas plus !!

BellaSidious : il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas !! faut juste que je trouve une solution, c'est une affaire de 1 à 3 chapitres !! Pour le slash, faudra attendre encore un peu, gomen…

Drackyumi : j'chuis pas sadique, je manquais juste de temps… (je parais crédible ?)

Bebelune : c'est prévu mais pour plus tard dans l'histoire. Pour le moment, le but est d'essayer de sauver Malefoy mdr

Nepheria : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review !! voici la suite !!

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.

_Serpentard :_

Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver.  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:_

Dippet : directeur de Poudlard  
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de métamorphose  
Hagrid : garde forestier de Poudlard  
Ronsard : concierge

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :_

Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie.

_Moscou :_

Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nika

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 8 : Potter vs. Potter  
Premier Choc**

D'un mouvement las, le survivant se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits de la chambre qu'il partagerait avec trois autres de ses « camarades » tout en se demandant s'il était maudit ou bien…. Réellement maudit…

Parce qu'il avait beau passer en revue la situation dans sa tête dans tous les sens, il aboutissait toujours à la même conclusion : Merlin devait lui en vouloir !

Certes, le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor ainsi que Nikaï, comme il l'avait mentalement souhaité, mais pourquoi avait-on jugé bon de le mettre avec un Black et un… Potter ?

Selon son garde du corps, il s'agissait d'une manière comme une autre pour le directeur de le surveiller mais Harry savait bien que derrière cette décision se cachait un nom : Dumbledore.

Seul lui pouvait avoir mis au point une telle stratégie en si peu de temps car comment Dippet aurait pu savoir qu'ils seraient envoyés dans la maison des Lions ?

Le seul qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris par cette répartition fut Maximillian. Mais bon, savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un Malefoy reviendrait à réussir à voir à travers un iceberg donc autant ne pas s'y attarder. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le moral à ça pour le moment.

Un Potter…

Et pas n'importe lequel en plus vu qu'il s'agissait de Franck Potter, son propre grand-père !!!

Autant reconnaître tout de suite que sa mission à Poudlard serait loin d'être une simple partie de plaisir avec son ancêtre dans les pieds, surtout si c'était de ce dernier que son père avait hérité son goût prononcé pour les ennuies ; ce dont il ne pouvait mettre en question en voyant ce dernier rentrer dans la pièce avec Jack Black, le futur paternel de son parrain.

- Tiens, on dirait que cette année on partage notre chambre avec les deux nouveaux…

- On dirait bien, oui…

Refermant la porte derrière lui, le garçon à la chevelure ébène se mit à les dévisager sans aucune gêne avant de se présenter.

- Je suis Jack Black et lui, c'est Franck Potter. Nous sommes tous les deux en septième.

- Ah…

Fut la seule réponse cohérente qui parvint à l'esprit de Harry avant qu'il ne se reprenne et engage une pseudo discussion dont tous en connaissaient l'issue.

- Pas besoin de nous présenter, je suppose que l'on est déjà catalogué

- Ça ne risque rien d'essayer

Haussement d'épaule…

Se détournant de la silhouette jumelle de Sirius, il porta son attention sur celle de l'adolescent qui venait de prononcer ces paroles.

- Franck Potter, je présume…

Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas demandé ce que pouvait bien ressentir son très cher professeur de potion en prononçant ces mots ?

Des milliers et des milliers de fois sans doute. Toujours est-il qu'il ne put dissimuler totalement le sourire ironique qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Ironique car, l'espace d'un instant, il allait entrer dans la peau de « ce bon vieux Snape », comme il l'aimait l'appeler intérieurement.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'en veuille personnellement mais je sais d'hors et déjà qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre alors arrêtons là les frais, d'accord ? Tu restes dans ton coin et je reste dans le mien et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

- Et si je refuse ?

- Une baguette apparue brusquement sous sa gorge. Le russe s'était glissé derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, non ?

- En effet…

- Nika ?

- Da… 1

Et aussi vite le Valcane vint se replacer aux côtés de son maître qui avait repris le plus tranquillement ses activités, à savoir faire entrer sa nouvelle garde-robe made in Jedusor dans son placard importé tout droit de sa « douce Sibérie ».

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y jeter un œil avant son entrer en sixième aussi eut-il la délicieuse surprise de faire la connaissance avec les goûts quelques peu particuliers de ce très cher Tom…

« Pantalons et débardeurs noirs… pulls large d'un vert profond ou d'un noir charbon… sweats noir… »

Rien qu'un ensemble de vêtements les plus moulants les uns que les autres, de couleur foncé, et tout à fait dans la gamme « Serpentard » !!

Seul ses tenues « officielles » - A savoir ceux qu'il était censé porter pour les nombreuses commémorations russes – étaient un mélange de gris et de blanc, le faisant presque paraître pour l'ange qu'il n'était pas.

On lui avait même joint à sa malle l'uniforme portée par tout étudiant à Siberian et dont le symbole n'était autre que l'aigle impériale couronné à deux têtes avec un bec argenté 2, signe de Souveraineté Suprême sur l'ensemble des territoires russes et terres annexes.

Pas vraiment utile non plus s'il voulait passer totalement inaperçu mais bon, au vue de toute cette histoire, il doutait fortement de pouvoir tenir cette résolution.

Cette réflexion en amenant une autre, il se demanda mentalement pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard les avait placés tous les deux dans une chambre avec des septièmes…

Pour des étrangers à l'établissement, il n'y avait strictement rien de louche dans tout cela mais pour lui…

- Tu devrais éviter de te poser trop de question, tu sais…

Un regard…

A la fois aussi sombre que le souffre et aussi lumineux que la lumière…

Nika

Un être aussi étrange que pouvait l'être Tom Jedusor. Est-ce que tous les futurs mages noirs présentaient les même caractéristiques ?

- Lirais-tu dans mes pensées ?

- Je me le permettrais pas…

Des personnalités fascinantes et attirantes. Toutes promises à de brillant avenir…

- Ton tuteur a de bons goûts…

- Tu trouves ?

D'un geste quelque peu sceptique, le Griffondor plaça une robe aux couleurs bleu pastel devant lui.

- On dirait un fantôme avec ça

- … Je n'aurais pas vraiment choisi ce terme là mais si tu dis…

Conversation plate, sans vraiment aucun intérêt que celui de les faire paraître normaux aux yeux des deux personnes qui ne cessaient de leur jeter des regards en biais.

Pas vraiment discret comme méthode, même Ron et Hermione faisaient mieux qu'eux.

« Comme quoi Albus fait lui aussi des erreurs… »

Les maîtres en la matière d'espionnage étaient et resteraient les Serpentards ; les griffondors commettant de trop nombreuses incartades pour ne pas passer inaperçues.

C'était de notoriété. Hors le Dumbledore de cet époque ne semblait pas le savoir…

Il était vrai aussi que cela devait être la première fois qu'il faisait surveiller l'un de « ses lions » comme on l'entendait parfois murmurer tout bas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire preuve de manque de jugement à moins qu'il ne se soit déjà accoutumé à ces méthodes ?

Depuis sa naissance, il avait été conditionné pour être tour à tour martyr et héros ; un être pouvant être manipulé et derrière lequel on se cachait dès qu'apparaissait le moindre danger.

Orphelin battu, humilié, exploit ; il était persuadé à présent que son directeur connaissait sa situation mais n'avait pas voulu bouger le moindre doigt pour lui donner une vie plus convenable.

Un être faible est un être facilement manipulable et un pion de premier choix dans ce genre de conflit où un soi-disant « bien » s'opposait à un soi-disant « mal ».

Pouvait-on réellement qualifier Jedusor de « mal absolu » ?

Une question qu'il s'était longuement posée lors de son séjour chez le futur mage noir ; il n'y avait pas de véritable réponse.

Tom pouvait se montrer cruel autant que séduisant. Il possédait une importante culture générale aussi bien au point de vue sorcier que sur les autres créatures peuplant le monde.

Doué pour l'art des potions, il l'était aussi pour la magie sans baguette et les arts de combats de tout type : duel, martiaux,…

Un vrai petit génie en somme !! Mais un génie qui s'était révolté contre son pseudo protecteur…

- Je suis le premier échec total du vieux fou…

Lui avait-il dit lors de l'une de leur conversation journalière.

Dans un sens c'était vrai. Le descendant de Merlin avait voulu se servir de lui mais le Serpentard s'en était rendu compte et avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Un choix on ne peut plus judicieux lorsqu'on voyait ce que Harry avait subit pendant toutes ses années…

Mais maintenant, tout allait chang

Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à son ennemi juré mais ce dernier avait au moins le mérite d'être franc avec lui.

De qui plus est, Voldemort n'était pas vraiment exigeant en soi : tant que l'on ne l'embêtait pas ou que l'on trouvait un intérêt quelconque à ses yeux, il nous laissait tranquille.

Une chose que le survivant n'aurait jamais songé concevable deux mois auparavant. Une autre des raisons l'ayant poussé à répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Terminant les scellés sur ces biens, il entreprit de quitter le dortoir afin d'effectuer une plus ample reconnaissance des lieux…

Assis confortablement dans l'un de ses fauteuils de velours vert, un adolescent s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre parlant des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il y portait un intérêt majeur mais quelque chose l'intriguait énormément depuis quelques temps, quelque chose qui n'était pas forcément bon signe si ce qu'il pensait était vrai.

Le seul point positif de tout ceci était que lui seul s'en doutait pour le moment mais qu'allait-il arriver si quelqu'un d'autre apprenait ce secret ?

Ressortant une enveloppe de sa poche, il relut le passage qui l'intriguait.

**_«…_**

****

**_Ici, beaucoup de personnes sont dans le secret mais peu en ont atteint le cœur. Deux des quatre majeurs ne sont plus et un troisième est sur le point de s'éteindre…_**

****

**_… »_**

Les quatre majeurs…

Dans la religion moldu on les associait communément aux archanges du christianisme. Il y avait Raphaël, maître du vent ; Gabriel, élément d'eau ; Michaël, gardien du feu et Uriel, protecteur de la terre.

Chez les sorciers, ils correspondaient tout simplement aux fondateurs d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie, à savoir : Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Au vue des paroles énigmatiques que lui avaient adressées son autre lui, il en avait déduit que la descendance de la nébuleuse et de l'ardente s'était éteinte à jamais. Et, avec elle, de nombreux sortilèges avaient définitivement disparues.

Un peu comme ceux utilisés par Morgane au Moyen Age bien qu'il soupçonnait cette grande sorcière d'avoir légué ses pouvoirs à ses deux fils que peu savaient encore vivant lorsqu'elle avait quitté ce monde.

Maugred Malefoy et Salen Snape d'Avalon…

Les descendants de ces deux-là effectuaient, eux aussi, leur étude à Poudlard pour le moment et devaient être en sixième, tout comme Harry.

De grandes personnalités à qui il pourrait faire appel lorsqu'il voudrait se débarrasser définitivement du vieux fou.

Morgane et Salazar contre Merlin…

Un combat à mort qui promettait d'être des plus intéressants mais avant…

Avant il devait avant tout mettre le Serpentard à l'abri afin que ce manipulateur de Dumbledore ne lui mette la main dessus.

Un fait qu'il ne pouvait accepter mais qui avait été inéluctable dans le futur dont le Griffondor faisait parti.

Maximillian…

Un rayon de soleil qui avait réchauffé sa vie froide et terne ; un soupçon de vie auquel il n'avait cependant pas hésité à effacer de sa mémoire toute trace de son existence…

Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir pour une cause qui n'était pas sienne, pour des erreurs dont il était le seul coupable…

Il voulait juste…

Fermant un court instant les yeux, les pensées de Tom se glissèrent vers cette personne qui allait être son ennemi dans un futur proche.

Harry Potter…

Un garçon assez étrange dont le regard complètement vide par moment devait plonger les adultes dans un désarroi profond, un malaise silencieux et pénible.

Les yeux d'une âme n'ayant que trop vécue, une étoile brillant au firmament et dont la luminosité pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Il peut comme le vacillement de la lueur d'une chandelle lorsque l'on souffle dessus…

**_« … un troisième est sur le point de s'éteindre… »_**

Ce qui revenait à en déduire que…

- Harry est l'air…

Une conclusion qui allait de soit en fonction des derniers événements et des indices que lui avait laissés son autre lui : l'adolescent ne pouvait être que le descendant de Godric avec tout ce que cela impliquait !!

- Et moi qui pensait pouvoir prendre une année sabbatique…

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du futur mage noir tandis qu'il étirait avec nonchalance ses bras engourdis par une trop longue inactivité.

Un plan assez machiavélique – après tout on parle de Voldemort – était en train de germer dans sa tête.

Dans très peu de temps, il allait pouvoir s'amuser au dépend de cet ancien professeur qui l'avait trahi par le pass

Un pur plaisir en soit qui ravissait son ego ; il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce nouveau « jouet » venu tout droit du futur…

Le terrain de Quiddich…

C'était peut-être l'un des seuls endroits de Poudlard, avec la tour d'astronomie, où il se sentait bien depuis sa troisième.

Personne pour l'y embêter car Ron et Hermione détestaient s'y attarder et surtout ce calme, cette tranquillit

- Un véritable paradis…

- Le terrain ou ma compagnie ?

Bien que surprit par cette intrusion dans son espace vitale, le Griffondor ne le montra pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers l'origine de cette voix à la fois moqueuse et interrogatrice.

- Malefoy…

- Maximillian pour toi

- Maximillian ?

Le survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils devant ce qui lui était demandé et après un instant de réflexion…

- Trop long

- Hum… vrai… dans ce cas, je serais Lian et tu seras Than.

Un fait impos ; il ne lui demandait pas son avis. Une sorte de tare héréditaire dans la famille ?

- Than…

- Hum… ça sonne plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pas vraiment une question. Quel que soit son choix, le blond avait déjà décidé pour lui.

- Au faite, où est ton bodyguard ?

- … ?

Tournant sa tête de l'autre côté, il constata que le Valcane ne se trouvait pas dans son champs de vision. Où avait-il bien pu disparaître ?

- … il doit être parti faire un tour…

- hum… pas vraiment efficace comme type.

Le Griffondor haussa significativement les épaules. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à la créature des brumes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Tu es vraiment étrange, Than. Mais tu me plais bien…. Je te fais visiter ?

- … Tu ferais visiter Poudlard à un Griffondor ?

- Pas à un Griffondor, juste toi. C'est différent. Tu viens ?

D'un geste cérémonieux, Malefoy invita son vis-à-vis à le suivre pour une petite visite personnalisée des lieux, totalement indifférent aux regards on ne peut plus choqué des élèves devant lesquels ils passaient.

De son côté, le survivant était fortement amusé par cette situation. Maximillian aimait le spectacle et mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçu dans chaque endroit où ils avaient le malheur de s'arrêter plus de trente secondes.

Une affaire de standing selon le blond.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'être un excellent guide totalement impartiale – excepté sur tout ce qui touchait aux protégés de Dumbi, peut-être – et de très bonne compagnie.

- Nous voici au lac… comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici mais à part écouter les bavardages incessants des filles…

- Tu ne sembles pas du tout apprécier cet endroit…

- Disons qu'en restant ici, tu ne peux que tomber sur des êtres totalement indésirables

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le Serpentard n'eut guère le loisir de répondre car trois silhouettes se dirigeaient vers eux d'un pas décidé.

- Éloignes-toi de lui, Malefoy…

- Pourquoi ? Tu es sa nouvelle baby-sitter, Dubois ?

- Fermes-là, blanc-bec !!

- Oh tiens, Black est là aussi… Je ne t'avais pas remarqué… Tu passes tellement inaperçu…

- Je vais te…

- Calmes-toi, Jack. Il ne cherche qu'à te provoquer, ne rentre pas dans son jeu !!

- Mais…

D'une pression de la main sur son épaule, Franck invita son ami à suivre son conseil, ce que fit l'adolescent non sans avoir dédié au Serpentard un regard des plus menaçant ne l'effrayant nullement.

Après un court instant d'un silence pesant, le brun prit la parole pour s'adresser directement à Harry.

- Tu connais Malefoy ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Je vois…

- Tu t'es déplacé rien que pour lui demander cela, Potter ? Je ne savais pas qu'il te faisait autant d'effet après si peu de temps… Remarque, je te comprends, il est plutôt bien foutu…

- « hein ? »

- Je crois que tu viens de te faire larguer, Black

- Toi, tu…

Ne pouvant plus supporter les paroles de Maximillian, le Griffondor se précipita sur ce dernier afin de lui octroyer un bon crochet du droit. Un geste que personne n'avait vu arriver et pourtant…

Une main…

Se saisissant de la sienne à la toute dernière seconde, provoquant l'étonnement général. Personne n'avait réellement sentit sa présence…

- Un seul geste et tu es mort…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Qui est-ce ?

Franck ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour répondre au préfet en chef des Griffondor tant cette scène l'avait choqué.

- Aton… Nikaï Aton…

Aton…

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait mettre la main dessus. Mais tout ceci n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

Ce qui comptait était…

- Tu peux le relâcher

- C'est un ordre ?

- Une proposition, je n'ordonne jamais rien

- Tu le devrais pourtant…

Obéissant à ce qui lui était demandé, le bodyguard lâcha sa proie qui, automatiquement trouva refuge derrière ses deux amis.

- Tu nous as presque manqué, Aton…

- Je vois ça…

- Nikaï ;;

- Ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte un peu plus longtemps ?

Scrutant le Serpentard, le russe put lire dans son esprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Après tout n'avait-il pas dirigé sa baguette sur les omoplates de Black peu avant qu'il n'intervienne ?

- … Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Cependant s'il lui arrive quelque chose…

Il le paierait de sa vie. Le blond s'en doutait très bien. Sinon pour quelle autre raison aurait-on demander à un être aussi dangereux qu'Aton pour protéger Ethan ?

Les choses ayant été dites, le garde du corps disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Très certainement pour la forêt interdite mais ça, c'était son problème.

De leur côté, les trois Griffondor étaient partis sans demander leur reste, préférant amener Jack à l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de son poignet.

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls…

- Nous voilà revenus à la case départ…

- On le dirait bien…

Sourire…

Franc et unique que seul une amitié naissante peut provoquer…

- Ça te dirait de monter sur la tour ?

Regardant sa montre, Harry constata que le couvre-feu approchait à grand pas. Pouvait-il prendre un tel risque ?

- C'est soit ma compagnie ou celle de Potter et Black…

- Hum… Tu me laisses pas vraiment le choix

- Dois-je en conclue que tu acceptes ?

- Te lierais-tu avec un Griffondor ?

- Non, juste avec toi, Than…

A suivre

* * *

1 « Oui » en russe 

2 Je sais, celui de la Russie a les becs rouges mais moi j'en ai décidé autrement


	10. Aton vs Potter & Black Le retour de Tom

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : HPx ??? / TJx??? / Futur HPxTJ !!! (Et voilà, ils sont définis !!)  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
L'histoire se complique légèrement afin de pouvoir garder Voldi dans l'histoire, alors accrochez-vous !!

« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : l'orth n'est vraiment pas mon point fort non plus… et le plus souvent j'ai la flemme de corriger. Mais bon… passons en revu ce nouveau chapitre… et si je disais qu'un autre personnage allait faire son apparition, me croirais-tu ?

Orphée Potter : vi, vi !! je suis bien de retour !! et avec un peu de chance, le prochain chapitre sera pour ce we (tout dépend de mes horaires de taffe et si ma beta à le temps de le corriger). Pour répondre à ta question, Tom n'a pas l'intention de se faire oublier si vite. D'ailleurs, j'en parle dans ce chapitre mdr

Severafan : oh !! ça se voit tant que ça que je ne l'aime pas ? pourtant je fais tout mon possible pour être impartiale (…..)… Ceci dit, voici la suite des aventures d'Harry… quoique je devrais p'tete plutôt dire comment tourner un Potter au ridicule…

Eowyn Malefoy : arf… on s'y perd vraiment dans mon histoire ? inquiète o ? quand ? comment ? Si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas !! (sauf si c'est pour me demander à quand le Tom x Harry parce que je ne sais pas). En tout cas j'espère que je chapitre sera plus clair pour toi doutes

Bebelune : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !! seulement… euh…. Un slash entre Harry et chaque nouveau perso ? regard d'un air inquiète son scénario si je fais ça, dans vingt chapitre, la fic sera toujours en cours… mdr (quoique… bah…. Ne disons rien). Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais faire mon maximum pour te faire plaisir

Marrypier : la voil ! la voil !!! d'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre…. Mystère… en tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres !!

Fliflou : hum… c'est vrai que c'est un problème mais niveau mise en page, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, ffnet est assez restreint à ce niveau. Mais si tu as des questions, n'hésites surtout pas à me les poser. Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre !!

Hedwigelol : tu es toute excusée mdr. Comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre (quelque part mais me rappelle plus où), Max n'est pas totalement indifférent à un certain Griffondor…

Nepheria : un peu beaucoup, vi. Mais faut dire qu'Harry se cherche une excuse pour expliquer ce qu'il fait. Donc soit il s'en prend à Tom, soit à Draco… c'est selon son humeur. Pis faut bien qu'il pense un chouilla à lui pour que je puisse faire mon slash !! mdr

BellaSidious : non, non !! je n'avais pas abandonné, j'étais réellement partie en vacances mdr. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est bien dans mon intention… ce qui risque d'allonger un « petit » peu la fic…. Mais bon, j'ai trop envie de décrire la réaction du Voldi et du Dumbi de son époque mdr

sarima san : arf, j'suis loin de parler couramment russe !! mais je suis des cours… (ce ui est déjà pas mal vu mon esprit de flemmardise). Il y aura bien un Tom/Harry quelque part mais euh… bah… Sinon, je dois dire que tes dons de voyance n'impressionne !! mdr. Il y a du bon dans les couples que tu as cit !! (juste une petite erreur mais je ne t'en dit pas plus pour le suspence)

Enishi-Haru : euh… dois-je dire que le hasard fais bien les choses ? mdr. En tout cas, m'ci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !!

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry.  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.  
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver.  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:  
_Dippet : directeur de Poudlard  
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de métamorphose  
Hagrid : garde forestier de Poudlard  
Ronsard : concierge

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie.

_Moscou :  
_Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nika

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 9 : Aton vs. Potter & Black  
Le retour de Tom**

Le murmure d'une voix grave et posée, un balancement doux et régulier…

Tel fut le réveil de Maximillian Malefoy en ce jour du deux septembre 1953. Un réveil guère différent de ceux qui avaient accompagné toute sa scolarité et dont il ne pouvait désormais se passer.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum…

Ouvrant les yeux et s'étirant comme seul un félin pourrait le faire, l'adolescent adressa un sourire radieux au visage de Ran se trouvant à quelques centimètres du sien à peine.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Six heures trente. On commence par double cours de potion

- Avec les grigri ?

- Hum…

Une lueur de gaieté passa alors dans les prunelles bleu du Serpentard. Rien de tel pour commencer la journée que son cours favori

- Il paraît qu'on a un nouveau professeur…

- Exacte

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose !!!

Autre nouveauté de l'année, les verts allaient avoir un nouveau directeur de maison, le précédent ayant décidé de prendre sa retraite.

Seulement personne ne savait qui allait le remplacer et il n'avait pas fait son apparition au cours du souper de rentrée.

Un véritable mystère qui suscitait beaucoup de rumeur depuis juin.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- A ton avis ?

- Hum…

Le nécromancien fit mine de réfléchir un moment avant de céder devant la mine faussement boudeuse de son ami.

- Un seul mot : noir

Noir…

Pour beaucoup cet adjectif ne signifiait absolument rien mais pour Max, il ne pouvait avoir que deux sens : Ran et…

- Zane ?

- Bingo !!

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put masquer son étonnement tant il était grand.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Hum… je me le demande…

- Ran !!!

- C'est bien lui

Zane Salen, la bête noire de la famille Snape mais aussi…

- Cette année commence plutôt bien

- C'est vrai que Sa Seigneurie flirtait déjà hier soir avec une charmante demoiselle…

- ??? demoiselle…

- La Griffondor avec qui tu te baladais et que tu n'as pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée

- Ah… tu parles de Than…

- Than comme…

- Hum… Ethan Potter…

- Cette fille s'était…

Ne comprenant pas l'étonnement de son ami d'enfance, Maximillian passa en revu tous les éléments susceptibles de le troubler à ce point avant d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête du nécromancien et des autres.

Il était vrai que, lorsque ceux-ci avaient vu le Russe de loin, ce dernier avait caché sa longue chevelure sous un chapeau à la mode dans son pays tandis que lors de leur visitée guidée…

- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour le confondre… il est pourtant solidement bâti…

- Bah tu sais, on était très loin lorsqu'on vous a vu « discuter » avec la bande à Potter… on serait bien intervenu mais on s'est dit que tu voudrais impressionner la gazelle…

- La gazelle, comme tu le dis, a un garde du corps

- Hum… hum… donc il t'intéresse…

- Il me plait bien, nuance…

- Pour moi, c'est kif kif. Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre, je vais finir par être jaloux…

- Si tu veux, je te présente son copain

Le blond évita de justesse l'oreiller que lui jeta Ran.

- Allé, debout le paresseux !! On a un déjeuné à prendre…

#####

Un air complètement impassible collé sur le visage, Harry s'empara de la feuille que lui tendait le préfet des Griffondors avant de le parcourir brièvement, toujours sans faire transparaître la moindre émotion.

La journée la plus horrible de la semaine serait sans aucun doute le jeudi où il n'appréciait aucun cours, ne tolérant qu'à peine enchantement.

La journée d'aujourd'hui, par contre, risquait d'être fort longue : ils avaient huit heures de cours dont quatre avec les Serpentards enfin pas vraiment car deux leçons étaient données à la même heure et il n'y comprenait rien.

Il se décida donc à demander quelques explications à son compagnon de galère…

- C'est quoi que pour un programme ?

- Hum… visiblement les Anglais ne sont pas très doués… ils ont même étude moldu… je me demande à quoi ça peut leur servir, ils ne connaissent même pas le téléphone….

Un micro sourire effleura les lèvres du survivant. Il se remémorait assez bien la première fois où les Weasley avaient tenté de l'appeler pendant les vacances. Un véritable désastre !!!

- … Divination ? Ca existe encore ? Enfin bref, je nous ai inscris en potion avancée…

- Tu plaisantes ?

Le Russe se retourna vers Black qui paraissait totalement abasourdi par ses propos.

- Ai-je une tête à rigoler ?

L'adolescent ne releva pas la remarque, préférant attaquer sur un autre sujet.

- Seul les Serpentards vont à ce cours…

- Eh bien, nous avons envie d'y assister aussi…

- Nous ? Lui as-tu au moins demandé son avis avant de décider ?

Franck Potter venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille

- Je n'en ai pas besoin…

- Surveilles tes propos

- Et toi les tiens, Aton. Même s'il a vécu en Sibérie, il reste mon cousin

- Cousins peut-être mais pas ta propriété. De toute façon, les inscriptions ont déjà été validées par le professeur chargé du cours.

- …

De son côté, Harry suivait la discussion sans émettre la moindre objection. Il n'était pas encore sept heures et avant huit, ce n'était même pas la peine de lui demander son avis.

Chance pour lui, Nikaï semblait pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Il le trouvait de plus en plus parfait comme garde du corps.

« merci, Tom »

- _Oh… mais de rien…._

S'il n'aurait pas été assis en ce moment précis, le survivant se serait très certainement retrouver le cul par terre tant que la surprise était grande.

« Tom ? »

- _… Oui ?_

« Par Merlin !!! »

_- Je préfèrerais que tu jures par Salazar, tu sais…_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans MA tête ? »

_- Je ne suis pas dans TA tête mais dans TON esprit…_

« Parce qu'il y a une grande différence ? »

_- Bien sûr, je ne te manipule pas_

« … » doute

- _Alors, dans quelle maison ?_

« Griffondor… »

- _Le rouge ne va pas avec tes cheveux_

« Nikaï m'en a déjà fait la remarque… Comment ça se fait que je peux communiquer avec toi ? »

- _C'est l'un des effets de la potion que j'ai crée. Suffit que tu penses à moi pour que le lien s'établisse entre-nous… Une mesure de sécurité en cas de… force majeure disons…_

« … »

- _Oh que vois-je… un Potter et un Black… tu n'as vraiment pas de chance…_

« ??? »

- _Petite précision, je peux aussi voir ce qui se passe autour de toi… Pas mal comme invention, non ?_

« Pas mal ? Tu aurais pu prévenir plus tôt !! »

- _Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?_

« … »

- _Moi aussi je t'adore, mon petit grigri… Sinon, tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Maximillian ?_

« C'est un Malefoy !!! »

- _Bien sûr… Qui voulais-tu qu'il soit ?_

Un détail qui agaçait fortement le survivant depuis plus d'un mois : c'était de constater que l'oncle Voldi avait une logique à toute épreuve, si bien qu'il trouverait rarement une parade efficace pour le contrer.

Il était vraiment un être à part…

- _Tu en penses quoi ?_

« … Plutôt sympathique pour un Malefoy… »

- _Et après ça c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi…_

Il n'allait certainement lui avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie du blond quand même. Il avait sa fiert !!!

- _Enfin, on aura tout le temps d'en parler…. Plus tard…_

« Ça sent le mauvais coup à plein nez… »

- _Si peu… si peu… Pour quelles raisons se disputent-ils ?_

« J'ai pas trop suivi… je crois que c'est à cause de notre horaire… »

- _Horaire ?_

« Hum… »

Harry reprit en main la feuille qu'il avait jetée sur son lit de manière à ce que Tom puisse en prendre connaissance.

#####

_Griffondor Sixième Année_

_Lundi _

_8-9 : potion (Serpentard)_

_9-10 : potion (Serpentard)_

_10-11 : divination _

_11-12 : histoire de la magie_

_13-14 : potion A (Serpentard) / Etude moldu_

_14-15 : potion A (Serpentard) / Etude moldu_

_15-16 : astronomie_

_16-17 : astronomie_

_Mardi _

_8-9 : enchantement_

_9-10 : enchantement_

_10-11 : métamorphose_

_11-12 : divination_

_13-14 : botanique (Poufsouffle)_

_14-15 : botanique (Poufsouffle)_

_Mercredi_

_8-9 : créature magique_

_9-10 : créature magique_

_10-11 : duel (Serpentard)_

_11-12 : duel (Serpentard)_

_13-14 : vol _

_14-15 : vol_

_Jeudi_

_9-10 : DCFM (Serpentard)_

_10-11 : DCFM (Serpentard)_

_11-12 : DCFM (Serpentard)_

_14-15 : Métamorphose_

_15-16 : Métamorphose_

_16-17 : histoire de la magie_

_Vendredi_

_8-9 : vol_

_10-11 : arithmancie (Serdaigle)_

_11-12 : arithmancie (Serdaigle)_

Analysant en détail le parchemin qui lui était indirectement montré, le futur Seigneur des ténèbres ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout était exactement comme il l'avait prévu…

Seul le mardi lui posait quelques problèmes concernant la surveillance de l'héritier mais le Valcane serait à ses côtés donc le risque, même si présent, restait minime.

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

- _Que l'on va beaucoup rigoler_

« On ? »

- _Tu crois quand même pas que je ne vais pas en profiter, moi aussi !!! Et puis je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à la maison… Le ministère a renforcé le sortilège de détection de moldu…_

Autrement dit, il ne pouvait plus les garder aussi longtemps dans sa cave et cela le contrariait énormément.

- _Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore quelques petites affaires à régler et visiblement ils ont fini leur petite discussion… Tu remets mon bonjour à ton professeur de potion…_

- Ethan ?

- Hum ?

Posant son regard sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face, le survivant eut un regard rassurant quant à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant.

Il lui en parlerait plus tard, lorsque personne ne les écouterait.

Le message étant parfaitement passé, l'être des brumes opina de la tête avant de lui tendre la main.

- Déjeuner ?

#####

Complètement médusé

Voilà l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Potter et Black après que leurs deux cadets aient quitté la pièce sans même leur adresser un seul regard.

Pas que cela soit un comportement choquant en soit mais tout cela leur paraissait assez surréaliste depuis les événements de la veille.

Tout d'abord Ethan ne prenait pour ainsi dire jamais la parole ; quelqu'un se chargeant de toujours le faire à sa place.

Il semblait ne pas avoir à se défendre non plus. Pourtant le Russe avait un grand potentiel magique aux dires de leur directeur de maison.

Où se trouvait la faille ?

Hier, ils l'avaient surpris en train de se balader avec Malefoy mais il pouvait y avoir une certaine logique à cela vu que les systèmes de répartition n'existaient pas en Union Soviétique.

- … On fait quoi ?

- Je crois que le mieux serait d'en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore après le petit déjeuner.

- … Je n'aime vraiment pas cette histoire…

- Moi non plus, pourtant je suis persuadé qu'au fond, c'est un type bien. On ne lui a juste pas laisser la chance de le montrer

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton cousin ?

- Il y a de cela, oui. Aucun Potter n'a mal tourné et je ne vais très certainement pas le laisser devenir le premier…

#####

Le hasard peut, dans certaines circonstances, provoquer des situations assez cocasses…

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la grande salle, Harry heurta une silhouette drapée entièrement de noir de la tête au pied.

Une silhouette qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une autre, tout aussi intrigante, qu'il croisait, elle aussi, dans les couloirs.

- Professeur…

- Monsieur Potter…

Et chacun continua sa route sans se poser davantage de questions. Hors les questions, elles se bousculaient par milliers dans la tête Michel Weasley, témoin involontaire de cette scène.

Tout d'abord il n'avait vu personne d'autre dans le couloir que les deux nouveaux Griffondors. Hors une voix avait bien répondu à la salutation qui lui avait été adressé !!!

De qui plus est, le soi-disant professeur connaissait le nom de ce Potter…

- Vraiment étrange… Je ferais mieux d'en parler à Olivier…

A suivre


	11. Le savoir est la clé du pouvoir Un plan...

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) : HPx ??? / TJx??? / Futur HPxTJ !!! (Et voilà, ils sont définis !!)  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
Désolée pour le retard !!!

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : et voici la suite avec un p'tit peu de retard sur ce qui était prévu (sorry). Mais j'ai fait un effort, j'ai même mis de l'action dans ce chapitre (…)

Hedwigelol : nannnn !! ils sont pas ensemble !! Il y a que Dumbi pour penser ça !! Ran lui sert juste de réveil matin !! par contre pas de Tom dans ce chapitre… il a pas voulu venir parce que dumbi y faisait son apparition… Par contre, niveau couple… hum hum… je n'en dis pas plus…

Orphée Potter : je suis en retard !!! désolée !!! mais j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévu ce qui fait que je n'ai pu écrire ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui… (donc même pas passé à la beta). Par contre, toujours pas de Tom en vue…

Lian1 : euh… bah Lian et Tom, c'est une histoire compliquée… ça viendra dans un prochain chapitre le pourquoi du comment. Pour le moment, Lian tourne autour de… Harry mdr

Princesse Magique : 2x m'ci beaucoup pour tes reviews. voici la suite !!

Nepheria : pas de Tom dans ce chapitre. Par contre on en apprend un peu plus sur les intentions de dumbi. Les choses sérieuses commencent !!!

petites sorcières : bah pour le prof, ça sera dans… pas ce chapitre mdr. Pour Harry… hum… je pense pas que Lian ou encore Tom soient ravi que je te le prête… (ne tiens pas à finir dans la salle des tortures, moi). Le flash back ? J'y pense mais je ne sais pas encore où l'insérer dans l'histoire…

Eowyn Malefoy : hum… il y a peut-être trop de personnages… j'vais en tuer quelques uns dans ce cas…

Marrypier : elle arrive !! elle arrive !! mdr. Voici le chapitre 10 avec beaucoup de chamboulement en perspective !!

Severafan : la silhouette noire, c'est… vient se faire bâillonner pour plus tard :p pour le moment il arrive des choses pas très catholique à Poudlard…

BellaSidious : alors au programme de ce chapitre, du Malefoy, du Potter, beaucoup de Malefoy, un petit peu de Snape et un brin d'Aton mdr

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry.  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier  
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.  
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver.  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:  
_Dippet : directeur de Poudlard  
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de métamorphose  
Hagrid : garde forestier de Poudlard  
Ronsard : concierge  
Roland Roule : professeur de DCFM  
??? : professeur de potion

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie.

_Moscou :  
_Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nika

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 10 : Le savoir est la clé du pouvoir  
Un plan diabolique **

Assis à la table des Griffondor, le survivant écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait sa voisine à propos de la fondation de Poudlard.

- Il existe beaucoup de mystères concernant sa construction comme la mystérieuse chambre des secrets que personne n'a encore trouvée ou encore les rumeurs concernant l'étage fantôme mais…

Par le passé, ce sujet ne l'avait intéressé et maintenant qu'on le lui racontait à nouveau, il le trouvait encore plus inintéressant.

A près tout, il ne fallait pas avoir lu l' « Histoire de Poudlard » dans son intégralité pour apprendre à faire de la magie, non ?

De qui plus est, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur tout autre chose….

Malefoy…

Harry avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore en voudrait au blond.

« Des pouvoirs cachés ? »

Étant l'héritier d'une illustre famille, Maximillian devait très certainement en posséder mais de là à le condamner à mort…

« Vengeance ? »

Impossible dans la mesure où les Malefoy étaient encore vivant à son époque et connaissant le directeur, s'il aurait voulu se venger, il aurait en sorte d'enrailler ce nom du mon sorcier.

« Un refus de coopérer ? »

Mais dans ce cas, cela s'appliquerait aux parents de Max, pas à lui.

« Sa relation avec Voldemort ? »

Étrangement, il avait chassé cette idée de son esprit. Le professeur de métamorphose s'en serait tout de suite doutée, Tom ne passant pas vraiment inaperçu.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ? »

Involontairement, le Seigneur des ténèbres devait y être lié, lui restait à découvrir jusqu'à quel point et pour cela, il avait besoin de…

- Potter ? Potter, tu m'écoutes ?

D'un geste mécanique, le sorcier tourna la tête dans la direction de sa compagne qui l'observait étrangement.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Involontairement sa voix s'était fit glacial, comme à chaque fois que l'on interrompait ses pensées. C'était un phénomène qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à contrôler et qui lui avait fallu de nombreuses réprimantes de la part d'Hermione.

- Euh… je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas l'air bien et…

Granger…

Il la détestait…

- … Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Rilard….

- Mais…

Tout comme il détestait cette fille en ce moment. et cela se ressentait à travers l'ensemble de son aura…

- Laisses-le, Julia.

- Jack…

Délicatement, Black posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer avant de reporter son regard sur la silhouette d'Harry.

- … Tu aurais pu la rembarrer moins froidement

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

- Dans la mesure où tu t'en prends à l'une des mes amies, ça me concerne

- Eh bien dis à ton « amie » de ne plus m'approcher.

Disant cela, il acheva son bol de café d'une traite avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

- Nika ? on y va…

Décidément, cette journée commençait assez mal pour lui….

#####

Plongé dans ses pensées, Franck Potter n'entendit même pas le préfet en chef s'approcher de lui.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Hum…

Il avait en grande partie entendue l'échange de dialogue entre son cousin et son meilleur ami et, malgré la tournure que semblait prendre les événements, il gardait confiance qu'un jour, Ethan accepterait cette main qu'il lui tendait.

Car après tout, ne faisait-il pas tout cela pour son bien ?

- … On ferait mieux d'y aller si l'on ne veut pas être en retard…

- hum…

Terminant sa tartine, il rassembla ses affaires de cours sous son bras et se leva.

- Jack, je m'en vais !!

- Attends-moi !!!

Même si tout le monde semblait penser qu'Ethan était un « élément » dangereux, lui, il voulait continuer de croire en lui…

- On commence par quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- … DCFM

- Encore une matière où tu vas nous humilier, Franck…

Et ce, même si cela devait le conduire à sa propre perte…

######

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle, Harry avait eu pour projet de se rendre directement dans les cachots cependant, l'idée même de se retrouver dans cet endroit froid et humide ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement…

De son côté, Nikaï sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son maître. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu aisément s'introduire dans les pensées de celui-ci, mais il ne le fit pas.

Même si le survivant lui cachait de nombreuses choses, il ne pouvait se permettre une telle offense.

Cela prouvait aussi que son Seigneur n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui…

Quoique de plus normal lorsqu'on était un être maudit ?

- Nika ?

- Votre Majesté ?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi…

- Et vous laissez dépérir ainsi devant mes yeux ?

Une lueur d'amusement prit alors place dans les prunelles émeraude du Griffondor.

- Oh, tu sais, ça fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne vis plus…

Mensonge ou vérité ?

L'être des brumes ne savait si son compagnon était en train de plaisanter ou non. Toujours est-il que ce dernier ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question.

- Aah !! Voilà justement ce que je cherchais !!!

Lui prenant la main, Harry l'entraîna derrière lui tout en hélant les deux silhouettes qui venaient d'obliquer vers la droite…

#####

Avec la nonchalance qui lui était si caractéristique, Maximillian se dirigeait vers les cachots en compagnie de Ran lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella

- Malefoy !!!

Contrairement à ces derniers jours, le ton lui semblait plus joyeux, plus vivant aussi. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas que lui pour cacher ses émotions derrière un masque froid et impassible.

- Ne t'aies-je pas demander de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom ?

- Même en publique ?

- Surtout en publique, Than…

Le principal intéressé haussa significativement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'appeler un Malefoy par son prénom en tête-à-tête mais alors devant tout le monde…

- Bon, je vais faire les présentations puisque tu ne te décides pas à les faire…

D'un geste laconique – après tout, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui – Max indiqua la silhouette de Nikaï, resté jusqu'ici en retrait.

- Ran, je te présente Nikaï Aton…

Avant de porter tout son attention à celle se trouvant juste en face de lui…

- Et Ethan Potter…

Ne manquant pas de constater que le survivant tenait toujours la main de son bodyguard dans la sienne !!

- … et voici Ran Snape…

- Nécromancien ?

- A mes heures perdues…. Aton… c'est cela ?

- Hum…

- Célibataire ?

- ???

Devant la question on ne peut plus directe qui venait d'être poser – car, vous ne saviez peut-être pas, notre spécialiste en magie noire ne tourne jamais autour du pot – les deux blonds ne purent s'empêcher de commencer à faire des messes basses…

- … Than ?

- Hum ?

- Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

- …

- …

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Snape ne se laisserait pas facilement rembarrer.

- … C'est Voldi qui va pas être content…

- Tu disais ?

- Rien. On fait quoi ?

- Hum… le mieux est de les laisser se débrouiller seul. Au pire, si on ne les voit pas réapparaître après le cours de potion, on lancera un avis de recherche…

- Je ne te savais pas capable de faire de l'humour…

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, Than…

- Un avertissement ?

- Non… juste une promesse…

S'emparant de la main du russe, le Serpentard l'entraîna dans sa fuite avant même que les deux autres eurent le temps de réagir.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas beaucoup de chose à se raconter ?

#####

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, le professeur de métamorphose fixait d'un air songeur la silhouette qui courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à travers sa boule de cristal.

Maximillian Malefoy…

L'élément qui venait contrecarré tous ses plans et en particulier un : mettre la main sur la famille Snape…

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il songeait à établir une alliance entre cette prestigieuse famille de sang pure et la sienne.

D'ailleurs un contrat de fiançailles avait presque été signé entre les deux parties mais, malheureusement, son fils était mort en même temps que la personne qui lui avait été promise…

La version officielle parlait d'un triste accident mais la réalité était tout autre !!!

- Maudit Jedusor !! Je te le ferais payer au centuple !!

Cet élève qu'il avait pris sous son aile depuis son entrée à Poudlard l'avait non seulement trahit mais aussi ruiné le fruit de plusieurs années de travail.

Car, oui, Albus Dumbledore se moquait bien de connaître les véritables raisons de la disparition de son fils. Il n'avait toujours été qu'un objet utile dans sa recherche du pouvoir, tout comme l'était devenue sa fille, Julia…

Julia Rilard…

Qui aurait pu imaginer que dernière ce nom se cachait la fille illégitime du descendant de Merlin ?

D'un geste fiévreux, le professeur de métamorphose caressa la boule de cristal.

Pour atteindre son but, il lui fallait les pouvoirs de la famille Snape. Et, par conséquent, il devait faire en sort que Ran épouse sa fille.

Chose assez difficile lorsque l'on connaissait la haine que vouait le Serpentard au sang de bourbe…

- Mais avant tout, je dois me débarrasser de Malefoy rapidement…

Et pour cela…

- Professeur Roule ?

Il était prêt à tout…

- J'aimerais que vous utilisiez cet « objet » contre vous savez qui…

Même à livrer une âme au miroir des maléfices….

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi d'aider celui qui a sauver ma famille dans son but…

« Jamais… Jamais je n'autoriserais un mariage entre un Malefoy et un Snape !!! »

#####

Depuis combien de temps courraient-ils ainsi dans les couloirs ? Ils n'auraient put le dire tant qu'ils étaient stressés. Tout s'était passé si rapidement !!

- Ça venait d'où à ton avis ?

- Troisième couloir de droite, juste après un long escalier qui descend en colimaçon…

- C'est pas très loin des cachots.

- Tu peux fixer cet endroit ?

- … ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse, juste une lumière les enveloppant un court instant avant que…

#####

S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry Potter savait faire à la perfection, c'était suivre son instinct et bien lui en prit cette fois-ci car…

Ils marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main – une idée saugrenue de Max pour ne pas le perdre – le long d'un couloir peu éclairé, lorsque le survivant fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Par pur réflexe, il attira le Serpentard avant de le projeter le plus loin possible derrière. Juste à temps, en quelque sort car, moins d'une minute après, un énorme trou noir se formait sous ses pieds…

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Reste-la !!

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère !!

- Aies-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Petit à petit, le survivant s'enfonçait à travers le sol recouvert de pierre. Inutile d'utiliser de la magie, il risquait de blesser Maximillian en même temps.

La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre d'être absorbé totalement par le sortilège pour tenter de le détruire de l'intérieur.

« En espérant que l'on peut y utiliser la magie… »

Harry n'était pas sans savoir qu'il existait de nombreux endroits où les sortilèges, quel qu'il soit, étaient totalement inefficaces.

Chose que le serpentard savait lui aussi, c'est pourquoi…

- Lâches-moi, Malefoy !!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lian. Et non, je ne te lâcherais pas !!

Réalisant un plongeon vers l'avant, Maximillian attrapa la main de son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse entièrement, invoquant, par la même occasion, un sortilège lui permettant de le hisser petit à petit hors du trou noir

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile et lâches-moi !! Je pourrais très bien m'en tirer tout seul !!

- Mais oui, bien sûr…. Et je suis censé avaler cela ?

Seulement cela ne suffisait pas et, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le blond se sentait, lui aussi, aspiré.

- Lian, dégages !!!

- Jamais !!

- Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ?!!!

- Et toi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de mon aide ?!!!

Cette phrase, le Serpentard l'avait crié. Crié si fort que le Griffondor en était resté bouche bée un court instant avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

« Cette fois, il va vraiment me tuer… »

Dans un effort surhumain, le survivant tendit ses bras dans la direction de son vis-à-vis…

- Tu es vraiment cinglé

Qui s'y glissa en douceur…

- Nuance, je suis un Malefoy…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, le trou noir se refermait, emportant vers un endroit inconnu l'étrange paire qui venait de se former…

#####

**Une lumière…**

Ouvrant les yeux, le nécromancien s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le couloir principal mais bien près des cachots.

- Comment tu…

- Plus tard. On va part où à présent ?

**Une voix…**

- Lian, dégages !!!

**Suivi bientôt par une deuxième…**

- Jamais !!

**Un regard…**

- Par ici !!

**Avant qu'un ne se précipitent tous deux dans la direction qu'ils pensaient être la bonne…**

Seulement…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!

**Un cri…**

- Trop tard…

**Le trou venait de se refermer…**

- Il est peut-être trop tard pour les suivre mais pas pour les sauver.

- Quel est ton plan, Snape ?

- A ton avis ?

A suivre


	12. Le miroir aux maléfices Part I

Titre : What I didn't know   
Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Harry Potter   
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…   
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Lian / Nikaï x Ran   
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire   
« … » : pensées des personnages   
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**réponses aux reviews **: 

Onarluca : hello !! Bon, j'ai un peu beaucoup de retard mais voici la suite !! Promis, je ferais beaucoup plus rapide la prochaine fois !!

Orphée Potter : euh… (prend ses distances avec le pc) j'suis en retard…. Pis… euh…. Je crois que Ethan est toujours dans le trou… mais si ça peut te rassurer, me reste deux pages a taper pour finir le prochain chapitre, donc il suivra très très prochainement !! j'suis pardonnée ?

Severafan : visiblement, dans ce chapitre Dumbi a du t'entendre le menacer car il essaie de se racheter…. Enfin essaie seulement…. Parce que là…. Enfin je te laisse le découvrir…

lice-chan : hello toi !! Comme ça tu as lu les 11 premiers chap d'un coup ? eh ben, chapeau !!! Bienvenue dans le groupe anti-dumbi citron !!! car moi non plus je ne l'aime pas et je le fais savoir !!!

Hedwigelol : alors toujours pas de Tom dans ce chapitre mais il sera présent dans le suivant (là, je peux te l'assurer à 100 vu que le passage est déjà écrit). Par contre, on va en apprendre encore plus sur Dumbi, un nouveau personnage (vi… encore) va faire son apparition et pis…. Bah… surprise !!!

Dawn : m'ci ! m'ci ! voici la suite !! désolée pour le retard, je le ferais plus !!

gaelle Griffondor : contente que tu vois la fic dans cette optique mdr Je m'amuse beaucoup en l'écrivant.

Princesse Magique : pas forcément (à traduire : pour les besoins de la fic). Dumbi pratique bien la magie noir et était chez les grigri. Pis ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle pour ce que je prévois pour la suite….

alinemcb54 : m'ci beaucoup !! je poste directe la suite !!

Bebelune : eh vi mais après les mamours… chapitre euh…. Je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire avant que je ne reçoive un sortilège impardonnable, moi

Marrypier : postera ? postera pas ? après une grosse semaine de réflexion, je poste donc ce 11ème chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira toujours autant

petites sorcieres : hello !!! je vois que tu as bien saisi l'allusion à l'Hermione bis mdr (j'ai beaucoup rigolé en lisant ta review). Pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce que Voldi a demandé à Harry de sauver Max. hors il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de « l'emmener » avec lui dans le trou… donc si Voldi l'apprend… (Tom : trop tard, j'ai tout lu. Auteur : oups…). Pour le résumé : c'est Max qui demande à ryry s'il croit au coup de foudre (à cause du comportement de Ran). Ils décident donc de les planter dans le couloir et d'aller au cours de potion.

Eowyn Malefoy : tiens, en parlant de mort, il doit y en avoir un dans ce chapitre…. (part en sifflotant) à suivre…. (et pas tuer, please)

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :   
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.   
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry.   
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier   
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore   
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry   
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.   
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef   
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :   
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver.   
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian.   
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.   
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.   
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:   
_Dippet : directeur de Poudlard   
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de métamorphose   
Hagrid : garde forestier de Poudlard   
Ronsard : concierge   
Roland Roule : professeur de DCFM   
??? : professeur de potion

_Autres :   
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices.

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :   
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie.

_Moscou :   
_Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nika

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry   
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry   
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Accompagné par Nikaï, le Griffondor intègre Poudlard sous une nouvelle identité. Sa mission : sauver un Malefoy !!!

Seulement voilà, la théorie s'avère beaucoup plus simple que la pratique, surtout quand le Malefoy en question ne décide qu'en faire qu'à sa tête !!

Propulsé dans une espèce de trou noir, Harry et Max arriveront-ils à retourner sain et sauf dans le monde réel ?

Et qui est cet inconnu se baladant dans ce monde ? Serait-il….

* * *

**What I didn't know **

**Chapitre 11 : Le miroir aux maléfices   
Part I **

Ils étaient arrivés trop tard…

Cette effroyable constatation, Nikaï ne cessait de se la repasser dans sa tête. Il avait failli à son devoir et n'avait su protéger celui dont il avait la garde.

Un être totalement inutile, voilà ce qu'il était…

Comment avait-il pu laisser un événement de la sorte prendre place ?

- Aton ?

- …

Posant la main sur l'épaule du Valcane, le nécromancien lui fit passer un ensemble d'ondes positives à travers le corps

- … Ils vont bien…

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Parce que je le sens l

Disant cela, il posa sa main sur son cœur avant d'adresser un semblant de sourire à son compagnon.

- Sentir ?

- Hum… tu devrais pouvoir le sentir aussi à travers le bracelet

- Bracelet ?

Relevant légèrement le bras, l'être des brumes se mit à fixer le bijou. Ce dernier, sous l'effet du sort jeté par Tom, avait pris une couleur rouge cendrée et commençait à lui marquer la chair profondément ; ce que manqua pas de remarquer le Serpentard !!

- Par Salazar !!

Avec précaution, Ran toucha l'objet pour se rendre compte que ce dernier était on ne peut plus brûlant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

En tant qu'issue d'une puissante famille experte en magie noire, il avait tout de suite reconnue l'emblème qui y était gravé.

Un serpent…

Peu de sorciers avaient cet animal, considéré comme maudit, comme symbole mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

En tant normal, le bracelet devait juste servir à communiquer les émotions ou les sentiments de danger liés à ses porteurs. Hors là, il avait été modifié de telle sorte que…

- Ce n'est rien…

Lisant un court instant dans les pensées de Snape, Nikaï avait pu se rendre compte de l'étendue du raisonnement de ce dernier et, inconsciemment, voulait le rassurer.

Pourquoi ? il était encore trop tôt pour le dire…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était…

- Rien ? Tu appelles ça rien ?

Soupir…

Le Valcane rechignait à donner des explications sur sa vie mais le nécromancien le laisserait-il tranquille sinon ?

- … j'aimerais retrouver mon Maître avant que ton ami ne jette totalement son dévolu sur lui…

Résignation…

- Très bien…

D'un claquement de doigts, le Serpentard diminua de moitié la douleur que pouvait ressentir son compagnon, faisant apparaître, par la même occasion, un bracelet semblable à son poignet.

- …. ?

- Je ne peux pas effacer ta douleur alors laisse-moi juste la partager jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve, d'accord ?

- … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Effectivement !!

- …

Dire que Nikaï trouvait cette situation cocasse aurait été un euphémisme tant il était étonné par les étranges facettes de la personnalité de Ran.

Aussi n'émit-il aucune protestation quand le Serpentard lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner à travers des couloirs encore plus sombre que celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient auparavant.

En tête, il n'avait qu'un seul et unique objectif : sauver Ethan. Et ce, coûte que coûte….

Mais où tout ceci allait-il le mener ?

Seul Salazar le savait….

XXXXX

D'un geste rempli de colère, Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, projeta son verre en cristal contre le mur devant le déroulement des événements.

Certes, ce stupide professeur de DCFM avait réussi à emprisonner Malefoy au sein du miroir aux maléfices mais il y avait aussi enfermé ce Potter !!

Hors s'il y avait bien une chose que le vieil homme avait voulu éviter, c'était bien de mêler ce dernier à toute cette histoire !!

- Si je ne trouve pas une solution rapidement…

Il risquait fort de se retrouver avec l'ensemble des autorités magiques internationales sur le dos quoique cela ne serait rien en comparaison à la colère conjuguée du Gouvernement Russe et du Mage Noir Darian !!

Seulement…

Seulement existait-il au moins un moyen de rapatrier une âme du miroir ?

Par le passé, il avait eu une seule fois recours à cet objet maudit pour y enfermer l'âme d'un de ses camarades…

Cela remontait à combien de temps à présent ? une centaine d'année ?

Tout talentueux et puissant qu'était cet élève, il n'était jamais parvenu à en sortir à ce jour, même sous forme spectrale.

- … que ferais-tu à ma place, Connors ?

Question idiote qu'il se posait là, car son très cher frère n'aura probablement jamais eu recours à un tel procédé indigne d'un descendant de Merlin !!

N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur du miroir ?

Car oui, l'élève qu'il avait emprisonné au sein de cet objet n'était autre que son propre frère, sa seule famille : Connors Dumbledore !!

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il semblait n'en éprouver aucun remord. Le savoir est la clé du pouvoir ; toute personne ayant un esprit supérieur au sien se devait d'être éliminé et ce, même s'il faisait parti de sa propre famille…

D'un geste déterminé, Albus fit apparaître une nouvelle boule de cristal. Avant d'agir, il devait d'abord s'assurer d'une chose : étaient-ils encore en vie ?

XXXXX

Avez-vous jamais essayé le saut à l'élastique ? Vous savez ce dont je vous parle ; ce « sport » moldu consistant à se jeter du haut d'un pont ou encore d'une tour, les pieds maintenus par un simple morceau de ficelle caoutchouteux ?

Le hic avec ce genre d'activité c'est que, si le fil est mal réglé ou encore trop long, ça se résulte par…

Littéralement aspiré par le trou noir dans lequel ils s'étaient… « involontairement » projeté, Harry et Max continuaient de chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse et ce pour le plus grand déplaisir du Serpentard qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal…

- On arrive bientôt ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es si impatient que ça de finir en bouilli ?

- Ah… ah… très drôle, Than.

Le Griffondor esquissa un micro sourire avant de se concentrer vers un point situer plus bas tout en se disant que, finalement, lire la bibliothèque de Voldi lui aurait au moins servis à quelque chose.

- Alors ?

- Hum… dans dix bonnes minutes, on devrait y arriver, si tout se passe bien, bien sûr. C'est une impression où tu n'es pas très rassur

- Pas rien qu'une impression… tu t'y connais en moldu ?

- ??? un peu…

- … Un jour j'ai voulu essayer un de leur sport… comment ça s'appelle déjà… un saut en lastique ? enfin un truc dans le genre et…

« Saut à l'élastique ? »

- … Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour rejoindre le sol…. À l'état de « bouilli » comme tu le dis si bien….

Bien qu'ayant prononcé ces paroles sur un ton des plus nonchalant, Malefoy n'était guère rassuré par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Finir écrasé sur le sol du haut d'un pont de cinq mètres, c'était autre chose que de finir aspiré par un trou noir et faire une chute d'environ…. Trente mètres ?

De son côté, Harry se fit mentalement la promesse de jamais essayer cette activité de son vivant.

« Quoiqu'il faudrait déjà qu'on s'en sorte idem… »

Comme pour confirmer le pessimisme dont il faisait preuve en ce moment précis, la force magique qui les attirait se mit à doubler d'intensité avec pour conséquence….

- P'tain de bordel de merde !!! 1

- Que de politesse…

- Fermes-là un peu, Malefoy. A cette vitesse, dans une minute, on se retrouvera à l'état de compote sur un sol rocailleux !!

- … c'est un fait…

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être inquiet…

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution pour nous sortir de la

- …

Les sortir de la

Très bonne idée, seulement….

- … Je veux bien essayer de ralentir notre chute mais je fais quoi de « ça » ?

Le « ça » n'était autre qu'un ensemble de piquets aussi aiguisés que des lances de combat, ne semblant attendre que leurs deux petits corps pour faire un festin de joie…

- Argg !! Hors de question que je finisse en brochette ou en hachis Parmentier !! Trouve quelque chose !! Et vite si possible !!

« Tiens… il panique enfin… pas trop tôt… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Dans une minute, je vais finir embroché et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est…. »

Abaissant la tête, il rencontra les yeux de son compagnon de fortune. Max était un excellent sorcier, il pouvait le deviner rien qu'à la chaleur que dégageait son aura contre son torse.

C'est pourquoi…

- J'aimerais que tu lances un sortilège assez puissant pour détruire tous ces trucs pendant que je « prépare » notre atterrissage

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? A cette vitesse, ça nous détruirait tous les deux avant même qu'on ait le temps de dire « Quiddich »…

- Pas si tu jettes le sort sur moi…

- Hors de question !! si je fais ça, c'est toi qui risque de te retrouver en morceaux

- J'y survivrais… j'ai l'habitude…

- Tu pourrais penser trente secondes que tes tendances suicidaires ne pouvaient pas plaire à tout le monde ? en plus, on est même pas sûr que la magie marche ici…

- C'est pourquoi je te demande d'essayer

- Bordel, Potter !! C'est quoi TON problème ?!!!

- MON problème c'est que si tu n'as pas lancer ce putain de sort dans moins de dix secondes, on va réellement finir à la broche !!!

- Je te…

**Une accélération brusque…**

**Deux bras se serrant autour d'une taille….**

**Choc…**

**Dure, douleur…**

**Quel était cet étrange liquide qui s'écoulait tel un ruisseau pour former une mare au couleur carmin ?**

**Sang…**

**Toujours plus abondant….**

**Toujours de plus en plus présent…**

**Le trou noir…**

**Un autre reflet du néant…**

XXXXX

Allongé sur une pierre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, un enfant chantonnait une vieille comptine moldu lorsqu'un éclat lumineux le projeta contre la paroi.

Bien qu'un peu secoué par l'effet du choc – cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur – il se remit vite sur pied et observa cette étrange lumière descendre à une vitesse fulgurante pour finir sa course dans un bruit assourdissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé le cul par terre au plus profond du ravin sans trop savoir comment…

- Un cataclysme ?

Où plutôt trop étonné pour comprendre comment car l'endroit où il se tenait juste avant avait totalement disparu !!

Avec prudence, il se dirigea vers le point d'impact, situé à deux kilomètres de là. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le fond du ravin en raison des nombreuses lances pointues qui s'y trouvaient dressées et ne semblant attendre qu'un corps vienne s'y embrocher.

Lui-même y avait échappé de justesse lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé ici et il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre pourquoi.

A deux mètres de l'endroit, il s'arrêta net.

Du sang…

Tout ce qui l'entourait était imprégné de cette couleur rouge brillant en ce moment comme jamais auparavant.

Sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience, il continua d'avancer ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il allait y trouvé.

Sang…

Toujours plus de sang…

Cela était d'autant plus marquant que le sol était entièrement noir à la base. Mais quoique de plus normal pour un lieu maléfique ?

Présence…

S'approchant de quelques pas encore, il s'aperçut que le corps se trouvant devant lui était presque en… parfait état ?

- Comment est-ce…

Possible ?

La réponse se trouvait, malheureusement, elle aussi devant ses yeux. S'abaissant à la hauteur du deuxième corps, il prit ce dernier délicatement dans ses bras.

- …

Son esprit était faible… très faible mais restait pourtant très imprégner de cette aura magique. Devant lui devait très certainement se tenir un grand sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Tournant légèrement la tête, la personne lui indiqua le corps se trouvant à leur côté.

- Le sauver ?

Un clignement des yeux lui fit comprendre que c'était bien ce qu'on attendait de lui. Seulement…

Seulement pour avoir une chance de le sauver, il lui valait un « réceptacle » mais aussi s'accaparer une partie du potentiel magique de cet inconnu qu'il tenait contre lui. Hors s'il faisait ça…

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Une question qui n'en était pas vraiment une…

- Très bien, qui dois-je aller trouver ?

- … Tom… Tom Jedusor…

Enlevant le bracelet qu'il avait au poignet, l'étudiant – dont vous n'avez qu'à deviner l'identité – le tendit à l'enfant qui le prit sans rien dire.

Longtemps, il avait été seul dans cet endroit et avait regretté de ne jamais avoir eu personne pour le tenir compagnie. Mais à présent…

- … je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je ferais tout mon possible…

Délicatement, il reposa le corps sur le sol avant de le recouvrir avec son propre manteau ; une couleur qui, s'y elle allait parfaitement avec l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ne convenait absolument pas à cet inconnu dont il venait de recueillir les dernières volontés.

- Ton nom…

- …. ?

- J'aimerais connaître le nom de celui qui accepte de sacrifier sa vie pour une personne qui lui est totalement inconnu…

Silence…

Etait-il déjà mort ?

- Ethan…

Non…

- Ethan Potter…

Il était toujours de ce monde et, s'il avait tenu jusqu'ici, avec un peu de chance…

- Dès que j'en ai fini avec lui, je m'occupe de toi, alors tâches de ne pas y rester !!

Sur ces paroles, l'enfant disparut dans une lumière éblouissante en compagnie du corps du jeune Serpentard.

Sa mission ?

Trouver la personne qui pourrait sortir ce corps du miroir…

A suivre

* * *

1 Désolée pour l'injure, c'est pour les besoins du scénario :p 


	13. Le miroir aux maléfices Part II

Titre : What I didn't know   
Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Harry Potter   
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…   
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Lian / Nikaï x Ran   
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire   
« … » : pensées des personnages   
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Pyrix : je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire (vi, je sais, c'est dure à croire qu'il existe réellement un scénario derrière tout ceci) te plaise, ça me motive vraiment à écrire la suite. D'ailleurs : surprise !! Voici déjà le prochain chapitre !!

Onarluca : kikoo, toi !! Histoire que tu ne meurs pas sans connaître la suite de l'histoire, je poste vite le prochain chapitre !! mdr

Severafan : bah c'est sur que Tom va planifier une petite vengeance !! mais bon, faudrait d'abord les sortir du miroir…. Pour le petit garçon, c'est bien Connors (serais-tu devin ?) et tu peux avoir une réponse partielle à ta question… euh… dans ce chapitre ? Ahhh !! j'ai failli oublié de répondre à une autre de tes questions !! Pour le serpent, seul deux personnes sont au courant pour le moment (Nikaï et… je ne peux pas le dire). Pour le fourchelangue, je verrais plus tard….

Khisanth et Enan : bonjour à vous deux !! et bienvenue parmi nous par la même occasion !! Tom moins méchant que dans les livres ? hum… disons que j'ai juste réussi à dénicher une pseudo raison à sa conduite. Par contre Dumbi… grrrr !! Je ne l'aime vraiment pas (je sais, tout le monde s'en est déjà rendu compte mais bon…). En tout cas, merci pour votre review !!

Fliflou : ça tombe bien, moi aussi mdr. Car là où Dumbi est méchant, Malefoy et Voldi sont en général gentil !! (nan, je ne fais ABSOLUMENT pas de fixation sur les Malefoy… pas du tout… enfin….)

Eowyn Malefoy : cherche partout j'ai précisé quelque part que Harry ne pouvait pas mourir ? est très ennuyée ça contrarie mes plans tout ça… (Bah Connors est une âme donc mort, non ?). je vais plancher sur la question…

Orphée Potter : Taddaammmm mega surprise !! voici déjà le chapitre 12 !!! (je t'avais dit qu'il arriverait rapidement mdr). Me suis améliorée, hein ? mdr Rien que pour cela, je mérite une semaine de repos… euh… range le katana, te plaît, je plaisantais !!! Sinon, vi, l'enfant c'est bien Connors… (et encore un perso de plus….)

alinemcb54 : ah ben dans ce cas, je me permets de poster le chapitre suivant mdr

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.   
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry. Mais aussi… Il voue une haine farouche à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'Angleterre, pays responsable en grande partie du massacre de son peuple.   
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier. Il adore mettre son nez partout.   
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore, ce que personne sait.   
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.   
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.   
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef des Griffondor et ami du Duo d'enfer que sont Black et Potter.   
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :_

Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison…   
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nika   
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.   
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.   
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:_

Dippet : directeur (fictif ?) de Poudlard   
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de métamorphose au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.   
Hagrid : garde forestier de Poudlard   
Ronsard : concierge   
Roland Roule : professeur de DCFM totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.   
??? : professeur de potion et connaissance ( ???) de Tom.

_Autres :_

Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :   
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie. Il est très craint, à juste titre, par Dumbledore

_Moscou :   
_Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nika

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »   
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry   
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Propulsé dans une espèce de trou noir, en compagnie de Max, Harry fait l'apprentissage du « don » de communiquer avec les âmes ce qui lui permet de rencontrer Connors.

Connors est le frère aîné de Dumbledore et est, lui aussi prisonnier du miroir dont il est devenu en quelque sort le « testamentaire ».

Accomplissant le dernier vœu d'Harry mortellement blessé, Connors s'envole avec le corps de Maximillian dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un capable de le sauver…

* * *

**What I didn't know**   
-   
**Chapitre 12 : Le miroir aux maléfices   
Part II **

Rien…

Il ne pouvait absolument rien voir.

Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soit vu que le but même de cet objet maudit était de supprimer toute trace de l'existence des personnes, sorcières ou non, qui y avaient été projetées.

Autant dire que la possibilité de trouver une trace de ce Potter était extrêmement minime, voire quasi inexistante !!

Potter…

Un nom prédestiné à attirer les ennuis et en matière d' « ennuis », le nouveau venu atteignait des sommets inégalés !!

- Quelle idée de laisser une Potter épouser un Romanov…

Sécurité oblige, il s'était longuement renseigné sur cet élève venu tout droit des steppes de sibérie. Sorcier des plus brillants, il était aussi le fruit d'une alliance assez étrange entre deux des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier.

Les Potter, d'une part. Dont tous les membres sont classés parmi les aurores de première classe.

Et les Romanov, de l'autre. Prestigieuse dynastie ayant régné et régnant toujours – mais dans l'ombre – sur la Russie.

Nul doute que le mélange de ces deux « genres » étaient assez explosifs vu que l'une était spécialisée dans tout ce qui touchait le domaine des forces du mal et des arts érudits tandis que l'autre était réputé pour son talent inégalé en matière de duel et… de la magie noire à des degrés assez…. Poussés.

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas la raison de leur chute ?

Si à cela on ajoutait le fait qu'il fasse ses études dans le collège privé du Grand Mage Noir Darian et que l'un de ses oncles occupait un des postes les plus important du ministère de la magie….

- Même si je voulais m'en débarrasser, je ne le pourrais pas.

Du moins pas tant qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard. A l'extérieur, par contre…

Mais cela restait une solution de dernier recours auquel il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire appel tant les impacts étaient importants.

Pour le moment, il cherchait surtout à se débarrasser de ce maudit Malefoy sans que ce dernier n'entraîne Potter avec lui. Ce qui…. Était assez mal parti au vu des événements…

- Par Merlin, je dois être maudit !!

Ou entouré par de total incompétent, ce qui revenait, pour ainsi dire, quasi à la même chose si l'on y regardait bien.

Il aurait volontiers essayé de les libérer lui-même mais, ses pouvoirs étant, à l'origine, basés sur la magie blanche – un élément déterminé à sa naissance – il ne pouvait briser le sortilège protecteur du miroir sans en tuer ses occupants !!

- La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est d'espérer que Snape et Aton y parviennent à temps…

Seule l'obscurité peut abattre l'obscurité telle seule la lumière peut mettre un terme à la lumière…

Tel était la leçon qui avait retenu de sa dernière entrevue avec cet être indésirable qu'était Tom Jedusor.

D'ailleurs il était le prochain – après Malefoy, bien sûr – sur sa liste des personnes totalement indésirables et peuplant le monde sorcier.

Dire qu'il lui aurait octroyé le privilège de l'adopter s'il ne l'avait pas lâchement poignardé dans le dos !!

- Enfin, tout cela appartient au pass

Prenant une profonde aspiration, il fit apparaître le professeur de DCFM dans sa boule de cristal.

Ce dernier regardait d'un air niais le miroir qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains, songeant, plus que probablement, à la récompense qu'il pourrait en tirer.

- Et si je m'occupais du présent…

S'emparant d'un bonbon au citron, il quitta son bureau avec pour direction les cachots…

XXXXX

Assis confortablement à son bureau de ses appartements privés, le nouveau professeur de potion terminait tranquillement de préparer son premier cours lorsqu'une silhouette fit son apparition à travers les flammes de sa cheminée.

Nullement surpris ou choqué par ce genre de phénomène pour le moins inhabituel, l'homme fit signe à son invité de s'avancer.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus victime de ce genre d' « apparition ». En faite, la dernière fois remontait où ses deux très chers amis avaient eu l'idée d'aller visiter le puits des illusions… mais tout cela était une autre histoire !!

- Es-tu celui que je cherche ?

- Cela dépend… Qui cherches-tu ?

L'enfant – car il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans – pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour y réfléchir.

- … Tom…

« Tom ? »

- J'ai suivi sa trace magique et elle m'a amené ici… tu n'es pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? je peux le sentir, tu es comme moi tout en étant différent…

- Tu es drôlement mûre pour un être haut comme trois pommes

Le garçon opina de la tête, semblant apprécié la remarque.

- On a le temps de mûrir en un siècle…

- Hum… pour en revenir à Tom, que lui veux-tu ?

La silhouette, le jugeant digne de confiance, le tendit le bracelet qu'il lui avait été remis.

- Il faut lui remettre ça

- … ? L'armoirie de Salazar ? Comment l'as-tu eu ?

- … un Griffondor me l'a donné… il m'a aussi demandé de sauvé son ami mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour matérialiser son corps…

- Un Griffondor, dis-tu ?

Cela lui semblait assez étrange au vu des nombreuses particularités que comportait ce bijou. Et pourtant…

- Hum… à moins que les couleurs des maisons aient chang

… Il devrait questionner Tom à ce sujet…

- Et la personne que tu devrais ramener ?

- Un Serpentard…

- Serpentard ?

Tout ceci lui semblait si…. Farfelu ? Mais sachant que ce très cher Jedusor était derrière tout ce « projet », cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela.

- … Tu peux te repérer aux aura, tu dis ?

- Hum…

- Il existe dans cette école deux autres personnes qui ont une aura semblable à la mienne. Présentes-toi devant la plus importante et dis-lui que « tu connais l'endroit du sommeil »

Penchant la tête encore un peu plus sur le côté, l'enfant opina gravement de la tête.

- Un nécromancien… une espèce qui était déjà en voie de disparition de mon temps… très bien. Je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais que comptes-tu faire de l' « autre » ?

- Voir une âme est une chose, pouvoir communiquer avec une en est une autre…

- Je vois…

Se dirigeant vers la cheminée, le garçon s'arrêta à trois pas de là….

- Son nom est Ethan… Ethan Potter… au vu de son aura, je peux te dire qu'il est promis à un très brillant avenir…

Avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu…

- Ethan Potter… et bien occupons-nous de ce « petit génie » avant le début des cours…

Un feu qui s'éteint…

Une âme qui s'éclipse…

La pièce était à présent entièrement déserte…

XXXXX

Appuyé contre la paroi froide de l'une des nombreuses pièces secrètes que comportaient Poudlard, Nikaï attendait que son compagnon ait fini les préparatifs concernant le rituel.

Leur plan était assez simple et logique à la fois : trouver la cause du trou noir, la maîtriser et récupérer leurs amis.

- J'ai fini !!

Pour réussir la première phase, ils leur fallaient « attiré » le maléfice vers eux. Hors il est bien connu que l'on attire le mal qu'avec le mal…

Chance pour eux, ils appartenaient tous deux à la catégorie des êtres maléfiques, ce qui allait drôlement leur simplifier la tâche.

- Je dois me placer où ?

- Ça dépend, tu veux jouer le réceptacle ou l'appât ?

- Lequel est le plus dangereux ?

- C'est du pareil au même… l'appât doit contenir la force tandis que le réceptacle la guide…

- Hum… dans ce cas, je prends l'appât.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonn

Se plaçant au centre du pentacle, le Valcane le regarda un court instant droit dans les yeux.

- … je ne suis pas suicidaire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

- Je l'espère bien. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mon cousin pour me soucier d'un petit ami kamikaze !!

Bien que fronçant les sourcils à ces paroles, le Russe ne dit rien, se contentant de concentrer son énergie sur la forme dessinée à ses pieds.

- … Je suis prêt.

Opinant de la tête, le Serpentard se concentra à son tour avant de murmurer un sortilège ancestral faisant appel à tout être maléfique vivant et ayant vécu sur cette planète.

En tant normal, cela requérait beaucoup d'énergie, c'est pourquoi que, bien qu'étant extrêmement efficace, il y avait que très peu recours. Mais au vue de la puissance de son compagnon…

« Cela peut peut-être faire pencher les choses en notre faveur… »

Un bruit assourdissant…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une magie qui se brise…

Et au centre du pentacle….

- Un… miroir…

Un miroir ensanglanté….

XXXXX

Noir…

Tout autour de lui était entièrement noir…

Enlevant sommairement la poussière se trouvant sur sa robe, le Serpentard regarda tout autour de lui, essayant vainement de reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel il était tombé.

- Lumos

Le sortilège d'illumination lui permit de voir que le lieu était entièrement désert et… affreusement noir, si l'on exceptait les drôles de tâches qui couvraient une bonne partie de sa personne mais aussi le sol.

Du sang, selon toute évidence…

Le seul problème était que cela ne pouvait être le sien. Certes, son corps devait porter de multiples coupures et il devait même avoir une ou deux côtes cassées mais de là à perdre autant de…

- Than…

Aussi brusquement que la réalité lui faisait face, Max se retourna et se mit à parcourir du regard les environs à la recherche de son ami.

Si ce sang ne lui appartenait pas, il ne pouvait appartenir qu'

- Than ? Than, où es-tu ?

Mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Etait-il seul ?

Impossible, le Griffondor l'avait serré tellement fort contre lui à ce moment-là que…

XXXXX

_Ils étaient une nouvelle fois en train de se disputer, sans réellement prêter attention au faite que, dans un peu moins d'une minute, ils finiraient probablement à l'état de brochette ou d'haché parmentier…_

_Comme à l'accoutumé, aucun d'eux ne voulait reconnaître qu'il avait tort peut-être la peur de perdre l'autre ?_

_Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas analyser la question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, dans quelques instants, ils ne seraient plus…_

- _Et un Malefoy en moins sur cette planète…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu murmures encore ?_

- _Oh rien, je me disais juste qu'au moins j'aurais eu le « plaisir » de mourir dans tes bras…_

- _Très drôle, Malefoy…_

- _Lian !! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?_

_Un sourire pour toute réponse, voilà ce qu'il avait obtenu…_

- _Accroches-toi bien, l'atterrissage risque d'être un peu limite_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « limite » ?_

- _Désolé mais tu ne seras pas en mesure de le voir, juste de le constater…_

-

_Une pression dans son cou…_

- _… je suis vraiment désol_

_Avant que…_

XXXXXX

Involontairement, le Serpentard se serra les poings à sang à la simple pensée de ce qu'il avait dû arriver par la suite.

Le Griffondor avait dû faire rempart de son corps pour amortir sa chute mais ensuite…

Colère…

Contre lui-même mais aussi contre celui qui l'avait protégé. Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de protection. Il survit part lui-même ou bien se meurt.

C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, c'est ce en quoi il avait toujours voulu croire car il n'y avait rien de plus atroce que de survivre à la perte de quelqu'un qui nous est précieux.

Dans une famille comme la sienne, où les vendetta sont monnaie des plus courantes, il avait pris l'habitude de ne se reposer sur personne.

Parents, frères et sœurs, cousins, oncles et tantes…

Tous le trahiraient peut-être un jour c'est pourquoi il avait était toujours resté volontairement seul…

Seul jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Ethan..

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait aussi Ran. Mais les Snape avaient toujours été des sorciers assez étrange.

D'ailleurs cela horrifiait l'ensemble des Malefoy de savoir que ces deux-là s'entendaient parfaitement. Mais avec le Griffondor…

Avec CE Griffondor, c'était tout à fait autre chose. Un sentiment nouveau, obscur aussi…

C'est pourquoi…

- Je te retrouverais, Than, fais-moi confiance…. Et à ce moment-l

Et à ce moment-la

- Je te ferais payer au centuple ce que tu viens de me faire…

XXXXX

Le Valcane détailla attentivement l'étrange objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Un miroir…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé à un tel instrument pour créer un pareil sortilège. C'était si peu commun !!!

S'approchant à son tour, le nécromancien invoqua l'esprit du créateur.

- Le miroir aux maléfices…

- ??? C'est quoi encore ? Quelle chose servant de porte inter dimensionnelle ?

- Oui et non. J'ai lu un livre à son sujet dans la bibliothèque de mon frère. Il sert à emprisonner l'âme des gens qui y sont envoyés.

- Quelque chose de commun en quel sort

- Pas vraiment. La personne qui se retrouve emprisonner à l'intérieur se voit non seulement mourir mais aussi totalement disparaître.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?

- En gros, nous sommes effacés de la mémoire des gens. Comme si nous n'avions jamais existé.

Se retournant de concert, les deux jeunes hommes eurent la surprise de voir se tenir devant eux une silhouette d'un garçon d'environ quatorze ans dont le corps scintillait tel des flammes.

- Un nécromancien et un Valcane… décidément Poudlard a beaucoup changé au cours de ce siècle…

- Qui es-tu ?

Portant son regard sur le Serpentard, il prit la peine de le dévisager quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Connors… Connors Dumbledore

- Comme le professeur ?

- Si c'est d'Albus dont tu parles, oui…

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

- Nikaï !!!

- ….

- Excuses-le, je t'en prie.

D'un geste de la main, l'enfant leur fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

- Que nous vaut la présence d'un spectre ancêtre d'un pseudo sauveur du monde ?

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas mais je te comprends. Après tout, mon frère est indirectement responsable du massacre de ton peuple

- Frère ?

Dire que Ran était étonné était faible au vue de la surprise qui pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- Hum, Albus est mon frère cadet…

- Et je suppose que pour te remercier, il t'a enfermé dans ce miroir…

- Je vois que tu es très fort pour lire dans les esprits, même celui des morts… oui, c'est exacte. Il m'a emprisonné à l'intérieur et j'y suis mort par ailleurs. Mais cela n'est pas le but de ma visite.

Reprenant un air grave, Connors les fixa tour à tour avant de les confronter à la nouvelle.

- Deux âmes viennent d'apparaître au sein du miroir. L'une est celle d'un Serpentard, l'autre est celle d'un Griffondor. Celui qui se nomme Ethan m'a demandé de ramener son ami à la réalité, seulement je n'ai pas assez de force pour le faire seul.

- C'est pourquoi tu es venu nous demander de l'aide…

- Hum… j'ai amené son corps près de la frontière mais je ne peux faire plus.

- Peux-tu au moins nous guider vers lui ?

- « Je connais l'endroit du sommeil » si c'est ce dont tu veux parler et je peux même vous y conduire.

- Hum… qu'en penses-tu, Nikaï ?

- …

- Nikaï ?

Les yeux rivés vers un point invisible du mur, le Valcane semblait totalement déconnecté du monde réel.

- Nikaï ?

- Il ne t'entend pas..

- ??? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il sonde le miroir…

- Il…

Réalisant l'impacte que cela pouvait avoir sur le Russe, Ran se mit à le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne totalement connaissance.

- Nikaï !! Nikaï !!!

- … ?

- Par Salazar, ne me refait plus jamais ça !!!

- ….

Nullement tracassé par les menaces qui venaient de lui être porter, l'être des brumes porta son regard sur l'enfant.

- Je l'ai trouvé

Avant de le diriger vers son compagnon…

- Tu n'as qu'à partir à la recherche de Malefoy. Moi, je m'occupe du reste.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère !!

Haussant les épaules, le Valcane se concentra un instant avant de se transplaner sous le regard médusé du nécromancien.

- Comment…

- Il n'a plus son bracelet

- Ah…

Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas du tout cet être dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard et qui semblait avoir si peu de conviction en sa propre vie.

Non…

Il ne le comprenait pas du tout…

- …

- On y va ?

- Hum…

Une lumière…

Rouge, triste, mélancolique aussi…

« Qui es-tu, Nikaï ? »

Et une question qui raisonnait sans fin, à la recherche d'une réponse qui lui était inconnue…

XXXXX

Noir…

Il faisait entièrement noir et, étrangement, cela ne sembla nullement inquiéter la personne qui marchait dans ce qui semblait être un cimetière.

Non…

Un centre de mise à mort, une chambre de torture…

Autant de qualificatif qui convenait on ne peut mieux pour décrire les lieux qui l'entouraient. Un sol rocailleux sur lequel se dressait de longues lames pointes que le temps ne semblait pouvoir altérer.

Il se trouvait au fond du ravin, du précipice maudit…

Sans un bruit, il avançait, suivant le chemin qui formait les piques.

Il ressentait cette âme ; elle était toujours en vie. Très faible mais toujours en vie. Mais où se trouvait-elle au juste ?

Noir…

Toujours plus noir…

A croire que ce lieu se nourrissait de la haine des gens. Ce qui expliquerait son pouvoir finalement. La colère attise sa force hors si l'on perd espoir, il nous dévore. Alors on tente de le haïr encore plus et cela devient une boucle sans fin…

L'âme qui s'était présenté devant lui était rongé par ses propres sentiments et, de se fait, n'avait jamais réussi à se libérer.

Pas assez de force, pas assez de pouvoir ;un peu comme « eux » dans le pass

Rouge…

Brillant, éclatant…

Levant les yeux vers l'origine de cet écoulement, il aperçut un corps où du moins ce qui aurait dû en être un car un énorme pieux l'avait déchiqueté de part le milieu.

Avec prudence, il s'avança vers ce qui restait de la silhouette et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Un garçon…

Il devait avoir probablement seize ans, tout comme son frère…

Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras avant de poser sa main gauche sur sa poitrine transpercée de part en part.

- J'invoque les ténèbres qui habitent mon âme. Exaucez la demande de votre maître et venez à moi. Prêtez une partie de vos pouvoirs à cet être jusqu'au retour du grand Salazar et mettez fin à cette illusion qui nous entoure…

Immédiatement, un nuage rougeâtre se forma autour du Griffondor tandis qu'au même moment, l'ensemble de ses blessures se refermait.

Autour d'eux, les piques avaient entièrement disparus pour céder la place à un paysage entièrement vide, noir.

- … Cela devrait suffire à te maintenir encore en vie pendant une bonne semaine. D'ici là, il va falloir que nous trouvions une autre solution…

- _De qui tu parles lorsque tu dissssss « nous » ?_

- De toi et moi, bien sûr

- _Ssssssss_

Agacé par le ton qui avait été employé envers sa personne – n'oublions pas qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui après tout – le reptile se dégagea de son corps d'accueil pour mordre le bras de l'homme se trouvant devant lui sans que ce dernier n'esquisse un seul mouvement pour l'éviter.

- Moi aussi, je t'adore, Tom. Mais si tu me disais plutôt ce que je dois faire avant que le Valcane ne débarque.

- _Je vois que tu as sssssennnti sa présssence aussssssiii…_

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé.

- Un être des brumes qui utilise la transplantation dans un endroit où toute magie est prohibée ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, tu sais.

- _Nous y sommes bien arrrrivés luiiiiii et moiiii_

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est une chose que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer. Comment un Potter peut dégager autant d'aura et de qui plus est communiquer avec des âmes ?

- _Ssssecrettttttt_

- ….

- _Peux-tu lui lanccceerrr un sort de protecccttttttion jussssqu'à cccce que je trouve une ssssoluttttion ?_

- Quelle niveau ?

- _Ssssssss. Sssssiii possssiiible…_

- S ?

S représentait le niveau maximale de protection pour un nécromancien. Tom avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher ?

Sentant la présence du Valcane se rapprocher de plus en plus, le professeur lança son sortilège sur le corps endormi non sans une dernière menace à l'attention de son vieil ami.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Peu de personnes peuvent résister à ce genre d'enchantement, en particulier lorsqu'il est lancé par un nécromancien. De qui plus est, il doit subir le contre coup des âmes que j'ai volontairement inséré en lui pour fermer ses blessures…

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour çççççaaaa_

- La dernière fois que tu nous as dis ça, je me suis retrouvé six pieds sous terre… enfin bon. Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Disant cela, la silhouette disparut au moment même où une autre fit son apparition dans le champ de vision du serpent qui se dépêcha de regagner sa place première.

- Votre Majesté !!

Décidément, toute cette histoire devenait fortement enrichissante….

- Votre Majesté ?!!!!

Très enrichissante, même…

XXXXX

Assis dans son fauteuil de velours vert, Tom Jedusor sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin tout en songeant à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami.

Sans le savoir, ce dernier lui avait rendu un fier service en invoquant ce sortilège de magie noire pour refermer les blessures du jeune Potter.

Et s'il avait même de la chance, il n'aurait même pas à se donner la peine de réaliser un contre sort, ni même cette nouvelle potion…

Mais n'était-ce pas là l'une des principales caractéristiques des êtres comme eux ?

- Les grands esprits sont toujours amenés à se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre, Harry… c'est la leçon que tu auras à retenir pour ton premier cours…

Un rire…

A la fois froid et glacial mais ayant un arrière goût de mauvais présage…

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort complotait encore ?

A Suivre


	14. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


	15. Rencontre inattendue : sortir du miroir

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Lian / Nikaï x Ran, le tout sous-entendu  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : bah je crois que le titre explique à lui seul ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre mdr. Il est aussi censé répondre aux questions que tout le monde se posait au chapitre précédent mais bon…. Si tu as des questions qui te passent par la tête, n'hésite pas !!

petites sorcieres : j'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews et je suis morte écroulée derrière mon pc en les lisant (et après je m'étonne qu'on me prend pour une cinglée…). J'ai essayé une fois le saut à l'élastique et… plus jamais !! ma tête a dû s'arrêter à 30 centimètres du sol, rien de mieux pour faire une attaque. Du coup, je compatis à 100 avec Lian !! Concernant nos amis moldu (les moldus sont nos amis, il faut les tuer aussi…. Oups…). Than est censé avoir passé l'ensemble de ses études dans une école à 100 de sang pur et donc, Lian suppose qu'il doit à peine connaître ce que c'est qu'un moldu (si on applique cette logique, Max s'y connaît plus qu'Harry). De qui plus est, Malefoy adore battre ses ennemis sur leur propre terrain comme on le constatera plus tard dans l'histoire. lis la partie 2 de la review et saute très rapidement l'histoire des pommes (c'est pas ma faute s'il est pas grand !!!) Alors le passage entre Connors et le prof. Bah la plupart des explications, c'est pour le prochain chapitre que j'ai pas encore commencé. Mais en gros, Connors a essayé de repérer Tom grâce à son aura magique. Cependant, il a atterrit chez le prof de potion qui connaît très bien Tom. Sinon ça doit faire un peu plus de 100 ans que Connors est coincé dans le miroir… Dumbi devait beaucoup l'aimer, tu ne penses pas ? Ah vi, alors très cher Tom, tu voulais savoir qui était Voldi ? est bien c'est… téléphone qui sonne j'ai laissé toutes les explications à petites sorcières, je dois filer !! byby mdr

alinemcb54 : alors…. Voyons voir cette question…l'enfant haut comme trois pommes, c'est Connors, le « grand frère » de Dumbi. Le prof c'est un « ami » de Voldi. Nikaï, Ran, Max et Ethan, tu les connais déjà. Hum… il y a-t-il d'autre personnages ? ah !! tilt Than Ethan Harry (désolée pour les surnoms) et Lian Max Maximillian. Voily !!

Pyrix : excellente question !! en faite, quand Connors trouve Ethan, il précise bien que ce dernier est en « morceaux ». dans le chapitre suivant, c'est le prof qui nous apporte plus de détail en disant que l'estomac de ryry a été transpercé par une pique. Tu peux donc en déduire qu'il a bien été embroché mais que, pour s'assurer que Lian était toujours en vie, il a détruit la pique et a rampé vers lui et qu'il s'est évanouie par la suite. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça sera développé dans un prochain chapitre… mdr

Severafan : c'est vrai que ça commence à faire beaucoup de perso… (euh… désolée, j'en ai encore rajouté un mdr). Mais si tu te sens un peu perdue, j'ai fait un résumé des perso au début de l'histoire (enfin en dessous des reviews) et je fais évoluer les profils au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Comme ça tu n'auras pas l'impression de lire 10x la même chose mdr

Orphée Potter : avais prévenu que le dernier chapitre ne serait pas trop clair mdr Mais t'en fait pas, une parie des explications viennent dans celui-ci. J'aurais voulu mettre ce chapitre un rien plus tôt mais ffnet était encore en maintenance soupir Mais si tu as des questions ou des idées, n'hésite pas, je suis toujours à l'écoute !!

Fliflou : explication !!!! Donc le serpent, c'est le tatouage de ryry mais aussi un médium servant à l'oncle Voldi pour se manifester lorsqu'il a la flemme. Le mec qui soigne Harry, c'est le prof de potion mais aussi un « pote » à Tom (ça sera développé dans un prochain chapitre). Mais une bonne partie des explications viennent dans ce chapitre !!

Nepheria : merci beaucoup !!! voici donc la suite des aventures de ryry. Bon, il y a un petit hors sujet au beau milieu de la fic mais c'est pas grave (pas le courage de tout recommencer) ça reste compréhensible… enfin, je suppose…

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry. Mais aussi… Il voue une haine farouche à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'Angleterre, pays responsable en grande partie du massacre de son peuple.  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier. Il adore mettre son nez partout.  
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore, ce que personne sait.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.  
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef des Griffondor et ami du Duo d'enfer que sont Black et Potter.  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison…  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:  
_Dippet : directeur (fictif ?) de Poudlard  
Albus Dumbledore : professeur de métamorphose au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Hagrid : garde forestier de Poudlard  
Ronsard : concierge  
Roland Roule : professeur de DCFM totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Zane Snape : professeur de potion et connaissance de Tom. C'est un nécromancien assez atypique.

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.

_Notions Historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie. Il est très craint, à juste titre, par Dumbledore

_Moscou :  
_Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nikaï

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Accomplissant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry, Connors s'envole avec le corps de Maximillian dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un capable de le sauver et fait la connaissance de la famille Snape.

Une course contre la montre débute alors afin de pouvoir sauver les deux prisonniers de l'objet maléfique…

* * *

**What I didn't know**  
-  
**Chapitre 13 : Rencontre inattendue  
Sortir du miroir **

Transplaner au sein même d'un sortilège à partir d'un endroit aussi sécurisé que Poudlard n'était pas une mince affaire, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi qualifié que l'était le Valcane !!

Aussi lui fallut-il cinq bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre la destination qu'il s'était fixée et retrouver son maître ou du moins…

Du sang…

Formant sur le sol une mare que l'on pouvait déjà qualifier d'indélébile, il semblait s'étendre à l'infinie ou du moins aussi loin que pouvait porter son regard.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

- Votre Majesté !!!!

Ethan était mort ou était sur le point de passer à trépas. Sinon comment expliquer autrement la présence de ce liquide carmin ?

Se laissant tomber à genoux, l'être des brumes fixa d'un air vide le corps qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Vivait-il encore ou pas…

Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de s'en assurer…

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été élevé à l'écart de la société. Aucune occasion ne lui avait été laissée d'avoir un contact avec l'extérieur.

De sa maison, il ne connaissait que les caves, les sous-sols et les étroits passages souterrains. Un Valcane n'avait pas le droit de vivre parmi les êtres humains ; c'était l'une des clauses majeures de l'arrêté établit par les sorciers membres du Consortia de la Magie d'Europe (CME).

Il n'avait aucun droit de vivre dans quelques lieux qu'il soit dans le monde à l'exception d'un seul…

« Ma vie est votre… »

Cette phrase résumait l'entièreté de sa vie, de son existence…

Dans son pays natal, tout le monde le craignait et évitait le plus possible d'avoir à faire à lui. Une honte à ses origines ?

Pas vraiment…

Certes, il était un enfant illégitime – ce qui expliquait notamment le fait que sa mère, ses frères et sœurs s'obstinaient à cacher son existence – mais il ne réfutait nullement le fait d'être « une créature classifiée comme hautement dangereuse par l'ensemble de la communauté magique » !!

On aurait dû l'éliminer mais cela ne fut pas fait. Le sang impérial 1 coulant dans ses veines le plaçait sous un statut particulier : tant qu'un Romanov ferait partie de ce monde, personne ne pouvait porter atteinte à sa personne. En échange de quoi, il devra en assurer fidèlement et loyalement la protection.

Un serment auquel il avait échoué car, même s'il parvenait à sortir Ethan de là, cela n'effacerait pas l'erreur qu'il avait commise : laisser son Souverain sans surveillance !!

Et cela…

- … Je suis vraiment désolé…

Et cela, il allait en subir les conséquences…

- … Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté…. Pardonnez-moi…

XXXXX

Le regard entièrement impénétrable et fixé sur l'obscurité se trouvant en face de lui, Maximillian Malefoy scrutait l'horizon à la recherche…. D'Ethan.

- …

Il détestait tout particulièrement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et ce, pour plusieurs raisons dignes de son nom, de sa maison et de son rang.

Tout d'abord, il était dans un endroit qui lui était hostile – avouez qu'il existe mieux comme vu que celle d'immenses piques sur lesquelles on risque de finir embroché – et inconnu. Ce qui n'est pas forcément fait pour rassurer tout sorcier qu'il soit.

Ensuite, il se refusait totalement d'admettre qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour un type, Griffondor de surcroît, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis … une journée.

- Je vais finir complètement cinglé si ça continue…

- Ça je te le fais pas dire !!!

Surpris d'entendre une voix amusée lui répondre, le Serpentard se retourna en sursaut, baguette à la main, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

- Ran ?

- Nan, mon fantôme… Tu sais que tu es difficile à trouver ? Sans l'aide de Connors, je serais toujours en train de te chercher à l'heure qu'il est…

- Connors ?

Une silhouette fantomatique fit alors son apparition au côté du nécromancien.

- … ?

- Plus tard pour les explications. Il nous faut d'abord sortir du miroir avant que mon sort ne s'estompe.

- Hors de question de partir sans avoir lancé un Avada Kedavra sur ce crétin fini !!!

**Une voix…**

- Si tu parles du Griffondor, le Valcane est allé récupérer ses morceaux…

**Grave, profonde et…. Pas rassurante pour un galion !!!**

- Grand frère ?

- Bonjour, Ran. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de formalités mais je serais ravi de partager « tes sentiments » une fois mon cours terminé. Sur ces belles paroles…

Claquant des doigts, le professeur de potion les ramena dans le monde réel tout en en profitant pour briser le sort, histoire que Maximillian ne se jette pas à nouveau dedans.

Resté seul avec l'âme du miroir, l'homme eut un geste d'excuse que Connors refusa en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger…

- A qui le dis-tu !! Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec Tom…

**Un soupir résigné qui n'en était pas vraiment un…**

- Pourquoi l'avoir choisi comme « héritier » dans ce cas ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il avait tué tout le monde dans un rayon de dix kilomètres !!

**Auquel répondit un sourire amusé…**

Dans la vie, tout ne pouvait pas toujours se passer comme on le souhaiterait. Et ça, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre !!

- Je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se quittent. J'ai été heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, nécromancien…

- Le plaisir est partagé…

Une poignée de main ferme où, pendant quelques secondes, le professeur de potion s'était permis de prendre sa véritable apparence…

**Une silhouette fragile qu'un simple souffle de vent aurait suffit à briser…**

- Pour le miroir…

- Je suppose que tu veux que je le confie au Griffondor, c'est ça ?

- Hum… j'ai le pressentiment, qu'un jour, il en aura besoin…

**Un dernier regard…**

Car il existe des mots que l'on ne veut pas prononcer, que l'on ne veut pas entendre, afin de pouvoir continuer à exister…

- Tiens, les voilà qui partent à leur tour… tu ferais bien d'y aller toi aussi.

- Hum…

**Avant que tout ne redevienne néant…**

XXXXX

Assis à mène le sol, les genoux recroquevillés sous son menton, un adolescent se perdait dans ses sanglots.

**Il était seul…**

**Désespérément seul…**

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ni même pourquoi, tout autour de lui, tout avait péri…

**Rouge…**

**Totalement rouge…**

Tel était la couleur de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, dans lequel il résidait. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-il là ?

**Un lieu pour pouvoir tout oublier…**

**Un jardin où l'on ne viendrait pas l'accuser…**

Vivant dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait plus pied dans la réalité. Qui était-il et pourquoi voulait-on le tuer ?

Instinctivement, il se mit à scruter ses mains. Elles aussi étaient recouvertes de ce liquide carmin. Il avait donc tué…

Tué de sa propre volonté…

**Devait-il le regretter ?**

Pouvoir rire, chanter, se balader avec ses amis, aller à l'école ou encore se détendre au cinéma…

Tant de choses auxquels il avait aspiré, tant de projets qu'il aurait aimé se voir concrétiser. Mais, malheureusement…

- J'aurais tant aimé être un garçon comme les autres…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible…

- Je le sais, seulement…

Une main…

Glissant le long de son visage et séchant l'ensemble de ses larmes…

- Tu voudrais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si c'était vraiment le cas ? De toute façon, je ne suis qu'un simple objet pour eux !!

- Je sais… tu es le grand et merveilleux Harry Potter !! Le sauveur que l'on attendait plus, le garçon qui a survécut et qui doit vaincre le puissant mage noir qui menace le monde !!

- Comment-tu…

Etonné, l'adolescent releva la tête pour rencontrer de magnifiques prunelles aux couleurs rubis qui lui semblait un brin…

- Ah ! Enfin tu daignes te rendre compte de ma présence !!

… moqueur ?

- Tu es…

- Je suis toi… enfin on peut voir ça de cette façon à présent… Dis donc, il est plutôt lugubre, ton esprit !! On ne t'a jamais appris que le rouge n'allait pas du tout avec ton apparence ?

Devant lui se dressait…

- Ah !! Oups, j'allais oublier les présentations formelles : Ethan Kade Potter ou Romanov, c'est comme tu veux

Ethan Potter…

- Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, ni même en train de te hanter. Disons plutôt que… je squatte ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit en moldu ?

Le vrai, l'original !!

- … Le choc…

- De ta part, je prends ça comme un compliment. Bon, où en étions nous…

« Et merde !!je me mets à penser tout haut à présent… »

Il était ni petit, ni grand. Extrêmement bien bâti – certainement dû à la pratique intensive d'un sport quelconque – et on ne peut plus mignon.

Fait étrange pour un Potter, il possédait une chevelure proche de l'argent comme les Malefoy mais les pupilles de ces yeux étaient de couleur ambre/or, un peu comme Nikaï…

- Ah oui, je disais que cette couleur ne t'allait pas du tout !!

Comme si le simple fait d'énoncer l'erreur suffisait à la rectifier, le décor se changea pour devenir aussi blanc que les steppes de sibérie.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Euh….

- Oui ?

- Je suis en train de rêver ?

- Pas vraiment, non. J'associerais plutôt notre rencontre à un cauchemar…

- Mais tu es mort ?

- Mort ou vivant, existe-t-il une réelle différence ?

Contrairement à l'idée qu'il s'était faite de son « homologue », ce dernier semblait être « un bon vivant » et son dicton préféré devait très certainement être « carpe diem ».

Bref, loin du mélange Jedusor – Rogue 2 qui lui était passé par la tête.

- Je capte plus rien… Tu hantes mon esprit comme Tom ?

- Hey !! Pas d'insulte, s'il te plaît !! Je suis un sorcier de haute lignée, moi

- …. (no comment)

- Non, je n'ai aucun lien avec lui, enfin presque. Il a juste commis l'erreur d'utiliser mon corps comme ingrédient principal à la potion qu'il t'a fait ingurgiter. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je pourrais me manifester mais voilà… Autre question ?

- Comment tu sais pour « Voldemort » ? Même lui n'est pas au courant…

- Oh, c'est assez simple. Tu fais que je fais partie intégrante de toi – ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux horrifiés, s'il te plaît – j'ai accès à toute ta mémoire. D'ailleurs, c'est assez amusant de constater que notre passé est plus ou moins identique !!

Arrogant, pas modeste pour un seul galion…

Était-ce réellement un Potter qu'il avait face à lui ?

- …

- Dis, c'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais ton corps est en train de mourir donc faudrait un peu beaucoup bouger, non ?

- … Et je suis censé faire comment ? Pensez à la réalité et « pouff » ça marche ?

- Tu me laisses utiliser ton corps ?

- Parce que tu peux faire ça aussi ?

Dans quel pétrin était-il en train de se fourrer…

- Bien sûr, je squatte bien ton esprit…

- Comme si l'un allait forcément avec l'autre…

- Alors ?

- Hors de question. On risque de se faire remarquer.

- Impossible

- Et pourquoi ?

- On est de même sang, je suis déjà mort, je ne ferais que squatter ton apparence

- Et il n'y aura aucune différence ?

- Hum… la couleur de nos yeux ? Mais c'est pas un réel problème, mes pupilles sont aussi foncés que les tiennes et il fait entièrement noir dehors. Je te rendrais le contrôle de ton corps dès qu'on sera sortit !!

- Tu sembles oublié que je suis « lié » à Jedusor de part ma cicatrice et mon tatouage.

- Et tu ne penses pas qu'il m'aurait déjà remarqué s'il le pouvait ?

- …

- Choisis, c'est ça ou mourir ici…

Soupir…

- J'aurais tant aimé être un garçon comme les autres…

- Et rater l'occasion de me rencontrer ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !!

- …

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Ethan Kade Potter rouvrait les yeux dans les bras de son très cher garde du corps…

XXXXX

Debout au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards, Maximillian Malefoy tapait du pied, mains sur les hanches.

- Je le déteste… Je le déteste autant que ce fichu Potter… Je le…

Mais il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que le Griffondor était la pire des calamités qui lui soit tombée dessus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mort d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ?

- Ran, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide sur ce coup si je ne veux pas finir à Saint Mangouste !!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de paniquer…

- Il m'a dit exactement la même chose, figures-toi…

Soupir…

S'il ne se calmait pas immédiatement, il allait finir par craquer. Hors un Malefoy ne craque pas en public et ce, même si le public en question n'est composé d'une seule et unique personne !!

- Zane a dit que Nikaï allait le ramener…

Zane Snape…

Si seulement il l'avait entre ses mains pour lui dire ses quatre vérités…

- Ton frère a de la chance de déjà être mort sans quoi…

- Tu l'aurais déjà tué, je sais.

La façon dont le professeur de potion et Maximillian s'appréciaient était assez particulière. Le Serpentard détestait qu'on lui facilite les choses hors c'était exactement ce que s'évertuait à faire l'aîné des Snape…

- … Ne te moque pas de moi !!

- Je n'oserais pas.

- …

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fait pas part méchanceté enfin en théorie du moins…

- C'est bien ce que je disais…

Zane n'était pas ce que l'on qualifierait de sorcier « mauvais », du moins avait-il juste sa propre philosophie de la vie – sinon il n'aurait jamais fréquenté Voldi – et de comment en disposer.

Il adorait remettre Maximillian à sa place car personne ne se donnait la peine de le faire autrement. A croire que les Malefoy avaient une façon particulière de concevoir l'éducation de leurs enfants !!

A moins qu'ils ne soient trop occupés à s'entre-tuer pour y penser ; c'était tout aussi envisageable…

- Arrêtes un peu de ruminer. Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà en cours de potion en train de se faire retirer des points tout comme de bons griffondors…

- … ? (doutes) Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Soupir…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Max ? Tout ceci ne te ressemble pas. Je veux dire que…

- Je sais… je suis un Malefoy, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour qui que se soit seulement… Avec lui c'est…. Je ne sais pas, Ran… Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis…

Posant délicatement une main sur son épaule, le nécromancien attira son camarade à lui et le pris un court instant dans ses bras.

La seule fois qu'il avait vu le Serpentard dans un état pareil fut trois ans auparavant, lorsque Zane était revenu du Manoir le tenant dans ses bras avec, pour seules explications :

« Il est encore trop tôt pour lui pour mourir… Je compte sur toi pour le protéger jusqu'à ce la personne à laquelle il soit destiné soit à même de s'en occuper… »

De qui parlait-il ? Il n'en avait jamais eu la moindre idée. Tout ce qui savait, c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'un mariage arrangé, ce qui était monnaie courante dans les familles de sang pur.

Le tout était de savoir avec laquelle ?

Héritiers du sang de la grande sorcière Morgan, ennemie jurée de Merlin, les deux familles avaient de nombreux codes les empêchant de se lier à telle ou telle descendance. Seul un membre ayant au minimum cinq générations de « pureté » dans ses veines et possédant un « certain » patrimoine pouvait leur convenir.

Autant dire qu'il était assez curieux de savoir à qui Maximillian avait été promis !!!

Cela étant dit, depuis son arrivée au sein de la famille Snape, plus aucune rumeur n'avait circulé quant à ce mariage. A croire que ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement été évoqué. Et pourtant…

Tous deux allaient sur leurs seize ans et bientôt viendrait l'heure où, de part leur origine et leur rang social, ils devraient se fiancer.

Intérieurement, Ran se posa la question de savoir si Nikaï représentait un parti favorable aux yeux de ses parents.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le fils du Premier Ministre de Russie ?

Certes, c'était un Valcane et il était classé comme « créature dangereuse » par le ministère de la magie. Mais n'était-il pas lui-même un nécromancien et donc sujet, lui aussi, à la magie noire à un très haut niveau ?

Mentalement, il se promit d'aborder le sujet avec son frère une fois que son ami lui en laisserait le temps car pour le moment…

- …

- Ca va mieux ?

- …

- Max ?

- Hum…

S'éloignant quelque peu de l'adolescent, Lian s'empara de ses affaires de cours et se dirigea vers la sortie sans ajouter le moindre mot…

XXXXX

A genoux sur le sol froid et ensanglanté, l'être des brumes était entré dans un état de transe dû à l'afflux de sentiments, chose qui lui était interdit d'éprouver de part sa nature.

- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté…

Il avait lu de nombreux textes parlant de ce qui pouvait arriver à un Valcane ne remplissant pas son rôle au sein de la famille royale.

Tous avaient eu des morts on ne peut plus affreuses et douloureuses car, aussi loin que l'on remontait dans l'histoire de la magie, les sorciers avaient toujours pris plaisir à les faire souffrir le plus possible…

Les femmes enceintes n'étaient-elles pas d'ailleurs éventrées pour s'assurer de la mort de leur enfant ?

Mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance à présent…

Bientôt, il pourrait tous les rejoindre là-haut, dans leur monde à eux. Bientôt…

**Une main…**

**Froide, glaciale…**

Elle s'était emparée de la sienne et la serrait de toutes ses maigres forces…

- Ni…kaï…

**Une voix…**

**Basse et mélodieuse…**

- Nikaï…

**Une main…**

**Parcourant le contour de son visage avant de l'obliger à fixer ce corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras…**

- Nikaï, regardes-moi, je t'en prie

- Je ne peux pas, Votre Majesté…. Pas après ce que je viens de commettre…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- Je…

L'héritier des Romanov, tout autant de Harry, était touché par l'attitude du Valcane. Ce dernier, inconsciemment cherchait comment exprimer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir, qu'il ne pouvait éprouver.

Rien que pour cela, il ne pouvait le laisser tomber…

- Écoutes, je suis encore vivant là, non ?

- Mais…

- Bien sûr, je ne risque plus de l'être très longtemps si tu continues comme ça mais bon…

**Une quinte de toux…**

Il devait absolument faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation à Aton sous peine de voir le corps du Griffondor fondre comme neige au soleil.

Après tout, la magie noire avait ses limites, elle aussi !!

- Froid ?

- Hum…

Visiblement le message était bel et bien passé – on ne se félicitera jamais assez de la rapidité de réaction d'un être des brumes – et, après avoir consciencieusement enveloppé son protégé dans le grand manteau qui le recouvrait, le russe le serra un peu plus près de son corps.

- Veuillez me pardonnez cette familiarité, Votre Majesté. J'accepterais toute punition que vous me donnerez.

- Tu me tiens dans tes bras, Nikaï… C'est pas comme si tu me sautais dessus !!

Comment arrivait-il à faire de l'humour en étant si proche de la mort… La créature qu'il était ne parvenait pas à le comprendre…

Les êtres humains étaient-ils tous aussi compliqué que l'était Ethan ?

Toute à cette question, il se concentra sur le dortoir des griffondors avant de les y téléporter tout les deux…

XXXXX

Huit heures tapantes venaient de sonner lorsqu'un vent hivernal pénétra dans l'un des nombreux cachots dont regorgeait Poudlard.

- Veuillez prendre place rapidement et sans un bruit. Ici nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser ou parler Quiddich mais plutôt pour étudier cet art difficile et délicat que sont les potions.

D'un coup de baguette, l'homme drapé de noir referma brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter plus de la moitié des élèves.

- Mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis le professeur Snape et les plus « chanceux » d'entre-vous m'aurons aussi en cours de potions avancées…

A Suivre

* * *

1 Alors avant que quelqu'un ne crie au drame, explication : « Tsar » signifie communément « empereur » donc, non, je n'ai pas commis d'erreur et, oui, je peux placer le terme « impérial » toutes les deux lignes si m'en vient l'envie !! 

2 non, ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est bien Rogue et pas Snape. Explication dans le chapitre 123 page 10. nan !! je plaisante !! enfin ça viendra assez tard quand même…


	16. Premier cours de Potions : Parlons un pe...

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Lian / Nikaï x Ran / Tom x Than, le tout sous-entendu  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

**Réponses aux reviews :**

onarluca : et voici un nouveau chapitre, encore plus long et avec… beaucoup d'explications mais surtout Tom ! Tom ! Tom ! mdr

fliflou : j'ai fait un big effort rien que pour toi et voici un chapitre rempli d'explications mdr J'espère que ça t'aidera à mieux comprendre (je sais que je suis particulièrement « douée » pour les histoires compliquées).

Orphée Potter : beuh… j'veux bien essayer de rendre l'histoire moins complicate seulement vaudrait me fournir un mode d'emploi mdr Sinon voici un nouveau chapitre avec du Tom… du Tom… et beaucoup de… Tom mdr

Eowyn Malefoy : m'ci beaucoup !!! alors pour ce chapitre, nous avons un pseudo rapprochement Tom / Harry (faut bien) et… du Tom / Harry… et accessoirement du Tom / Harry ? bon, j'ai pas oublié les autres non plus mais…

Hedwigelol : kikoo, toi !! contente que tes problèmes de net soient résolus !! dans ce chapitre, on va en apprendre un petit peu plus sur tout le monde mais s'il y a UNE question en particulier que tu te poses, n'hésites pas, je la développerais dans un prochain chapitre (euh… sauf si c'est pour me demander pourquoi Dumbi n'est pas intelligent)

XXXXX

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry. Mais aussi… Il voue une haine farouche à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'Angleterre, pays responsable en grande partie du massacre de son peuple. Il donnerait sa vie pour Harry.  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier. Il adore mettre son nez partout.  
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore, ce que personne sait.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.  
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef des Griffondor et ami du Duo d'enfer que sont Black et Potter.  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison…  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:  
_Directeur de Poudlard – Dippet :du moins de manière théorique car en pratique…  
Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran  
Garde forestier de Poudlard – Hagrid : demi-géant à qui Albus a confié un poste au sein du collège après qu'il fut renvoyé (lire « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets »)  
Concierge – Ronsard : ancêtre de Rusard ? mdr

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.  
Ethan Kade Romanov : âme (???) habitant l'esprit de Harry depuis que ce dernier a avalé la potion de Tom…

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie. Il est très craint, à juste titre, par Dumbledore

_Moscou :  
_Premier Ministre : il s'agit du père de Nikaï

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

XXXXX

**Résumé de l'histoire :**

Grâce aux « soins » promulgués par Zane et à l'aide d' « Ethan », Harry se trouve temporairement hors danger et en sécurité auprès de Nikaï.

Du côté des Serpentards, l'inquiétude se fait ressentir chez Maximillian qui a dû mal à se remettre de cette « petite » aventure…

XXXXX

**What I didn't know**  
-  
**Chapitre 13bis : Premier cours de Potions  
Parlons un peu de « nous » **

Je m'étais toujours demandé quoi pouvait bien ressembler la mort…

Je la côtoyais, je l'effleurais, je l'ai vécu aussi…

Mais jamais encore, je n'avais eu l'occasion de l'enlacer…

Elle est si douce, si agréable…

Comme cette âme que je tiens au creux de mes mains…

Il me suffirait d'un seul geste pour la briser…

D'un seul geste, pour retourner dans la réalité…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, je ne le ferais pas…

La raison ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, je citerais la curiosité.

Moi qui ais sondé le plus profond de son âme,

Moi qui lui ais pillé l'ensemble de ses secrets, même les mieux enfuis,

J'ai envie de voir…

De voir jusqu'où il est prêt à se sacrifier…

Il dit vouloir être un sorcier comme les autres mais au fond de lui…

Au fond de lui, il sait que cela ne sera jamais possible…

Alors il espère…

Avoir un moment de répit…

Pouvoir oublier l'ensemble de ses soucis…

C'est la raison pour laquelle il veut lui faire confiance…

C'est la raison pour laquelle…

« Réveilles-toi, descendant de Goddric. L'autre héritier t'attend… »

… Je me tiendrais tranquille pour le moment…

XXXXX

Ramené à la réalité par cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, le Griffondor ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva aveuglé par la lumière du soleil que reflétaient les miroirs de la chambre.

Cela aurait pu sembler un réveil idyllique si…

- Ah ! Pas trop tôt !! Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas avoir recours à cette méthode dont on parle dans les contes moldus pour te réveiller…

- Gardes tes idées salasses pour toi, Tom…

.. Tout ceci n'avait pas un petit air de déjà vu…

- T… Tom ?!!!!!

Se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry se redressa d'un bond avant de finir le cul sur le plancher.

- En chair et en os !! Enfin, on se comprend…

Assis sur son lit, un sourire devant probablement lui faire trois fois le tour du visage – ce qui s'appelle rester modeste (…) après un effet de surprise – se trouvait l'une des seules personnes à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas : Lord Voldemort…

- Ferme ta bouche, tu risquerais de ressembler à un Weasley…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je fais là ?

Fermant le bouquin qu'il tenait jusqu'ici dans ses mains, l'ancien Serpentard fit mine de réfléchir un court instant avant de lui répondre.

- Eh bien… on peut dire que je passais par ici par hasard et que j'ai vu de la lumière. Alors je me suis dis…

- Tom !!!!!!!!!!

S'il aurait eu des doutes quant à l'identité de son vis-à-vis, ils auraient été entièrement dissipés en cet instant précis tant le sens de l'humour de Jedusor était… particulier ?

- Tu comptes rester par terre encore longtemps ?

On ne peut plus méfiant, Harry vint prendre place à ses côtés. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il voulait un tant soit peu des explications quant à la présence du seigneur des ténèbres dans les dortoirs des…

« Griffondors ? »

L'espace d'un moment, le survivant crut que son cœur allait le lâcher pour de bon devant cette effroyable constatation.

- Co… comment es-tu rentré ici ?

- Hein ? Ah ça ? c'est un jeu d'enfant…

- Un jeu d'enfant ? Je te signale que Poudlard est entouré de barrière qui interdit tout transplanage dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres au moins !! Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu as marché jusqu'ici car je ne te croirais pas !!

- Tsss. Franchement, tu me déçois, Harry. Je te pensais quant même un peu plus intelligent que ça. Il n'existe pas que le transplanage pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre.

- ???

Le jeune sorcier se mit alors à réfléchir à l'ensemble des moyens qui pouvaient être utiliser pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre, même les plus farfelus avant de… devenir aussi blanc qu'un mort.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on peut s'introduire ici en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette ?!!!

- Bingo !!!

- Dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar…

- Tu veux que je te pince ?

- Tom, c'est pas drôle !!

- Tu trouves ?

- OUI !!! Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu arrives à t'introduire à Poudlard sans te faire repérer simplement en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette ce qui revient à dire que…

- Mon futur moi aurait pu te tuer depuis longtemps, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de lire dans mon esprit…

- Tu n'as qu'à le fermer et je m'y introduirais pas

- …

- …

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Bah, je suis juste venu voir si tu faisais toujours parti de ce monde…

- En gros, tu t'ennuyais

- On peut voir ça de cette façon aussi

- …

- Tu m'as demandé d'être franc, non ? Faut savoir ce que tu veux

« … »

- Plus sérieusement, je suis venu voir quelles créatures Zane t'avait injecté.

- ??? Injecté ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi es-tu toujours de ce monde alors qu'il y a à peine dix minutes, tu avais un gros trou à la place de l'estomac ?

- … J'y ai pas réfléchi…

C'est vrai qu'entre sa petite discussion avec le fantôme et sa brève rencontre avec Ethan, il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de se poser la question.

- Où est Nikaï ?

- … Au cours…

- Cours ?

Le Griffondor passa en revu tous les événements de la matinée avant de s'arrêter sur…

- Arggg !! Je suis en retard et je commence par double cours de potion !!!

Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'apprêta à prendre ses affaires et à se rendre dans les cachots lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha

- … Minute !! Tu iras nulle part tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec toi !!

- Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je risque de me faire tuer !!

- Et si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je m'arrange pour que tu gardes cette apparence jusqu'au restant de tes jours, si courte soit ton existence !!

- ….

Remplis de mauvaise foi, Harry redéposa ses affaires et fit face au Serpentard. L'envie de ressembler à Malefoy xième du nom ne l'enchantait vraiment pas du tout !!

Ravi par cette soudaine obéissance…

« Il faut vraiment que je pense à remercier cette personne… »

Tom fit remplacer tout le mobilier de la pièce par ce qui pourrait ressembler à un cabinet médical…

- Déshabilles-toi !! J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !!!

Quoique « table d'opération » aurait été plus appropriée…

XXXXX

Montrant une mauvaise volonté au-delà du possible, Maximillian Malefoy marchait le plus lentement possible jusqu'au cours de potions et, bien que cela fusse l'une de ses matières favorites, il aurait absolument tout donné en cet instant pour se retrouver… autre part…

De son côté, Ran était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, non pas parce qu'ils devaient plus que probablement avoir battu le record de lenteur pour emprunter trois couloirs – une quinzaine de minutes environ – mais plutôt par les ondes négatives que dégageaient son ami.

En temps normal, le Serpentard n'était déjà pas à prendre avec des pincettes mais après ce qui venait de lui arriver…

- Max, je…

- … J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Dis donc, j'espère que c'est pas héréditaire ton sale caractère…

- Qui ose…. Aton ?

Adossé à l'un des murs formant le couloir, le Valcane les observait le visage vide de toutes émotions.

- Tu as réussi à sortir du miroir ?

- Ran, pose des questions un peu plus intelligentes… S'il est devant toi, c'est que c'est le cas.

- Merci, Max, je te le revaudrais !!

- Querelle d'amoureux ?

- ON EST PAS ENSEMBLE !!!!

Fut la réponse – parfaitement synchro, il faut le souligner – des deux Serpentards dont les joues avaient repris brusquement des couleurs.

Ce qui eut strictement aucun impact sur l'être des brumes…

- Potter n'est pas avec toi ?

- Tu l'appelles Potter à présent ?

- ….

- Excuses-le, Nikaï. Il est un peu sur les nerfs… Comment va-t-il ?

- Hum… je dirais plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a fini sa course embrocher sur une pique…

- Il…

- Il vit toujours, Malefoy. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le ton qu'avait employé le Russe pour souligner les faits. Pas qu'il en veuille au Serpentard pour ce qui venait de se passer mais plutôt dans le but de le calmer…

En cet instant, Maximillian était semblable à une bombe à retardement tant il était anxieux. Et cela se comprenait. Personne n'aimait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

- … Au fait, elle se trouve où la salle de cours ?

- Troisième porte sur ta gauche… C'est pour ça que tu nous attendais ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Malefoy, je suis nouveau dans cet établissement et je n'ai pas la moindre idée des lieux où se donnent les cours…

- Mais tu as bien réussi à nous trouver.

- Trouver un descendant de Morgan est très facile. Alors quant ils sont deux…

- Comment tu…

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Ran d'être surpris par ce qui venait d'être dit. Peu de personne connaissait leur lien de parenté avec la grande sorcière, maîtresse d'Avalon. En faite seule leurs familles proches étaient au courant. Et pourtant…

- … Votre aura…

- Mais ça n'explique pas tout !!

Contre toute attente, l'explication vint de l'héritier Malefoy qui, entre-temps, avait repris son masque impassible, rassuré par l'état de santé d'Ethan.

- Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai… les Valcane sont des créatures qui ont été créé par Morgan… Cela expliquerait pourquoi on tient tant à vous exterminer…

- Je ne dirais pas « créé » mais plutôt engendré…

- Où est la différence ?

Se retournant vers son camarade, Max se chargea de la lui expliquer.

- Par engendrer, je suppose, qu'à la base, c'était involontaire, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est correct.

- Tu m'excuses mais toute cette histoire devient trop compliquée pour moi… C'est déjà tout juste si je supporte ma malédiction alors si tu rajoutes l'histoire de mes origines…

- Il faudra bien que tu t'y intéresses si tu veux que tes parents te donne leur bénédiction pour que tu puisses épouser Aton ?

- M'épouser ?

- Max !!!!

Ravi d'avoir mis son ami dans une situation délicate – on est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas – le Serpentard avança d'un pas certain vers les cachots.

- …

- Vous venez ou bien je dois dire au prof que vous vous êtes « égaré » dans les couloirs ?

XXXXX

Rester calme…

Ne surtout pas s'énerver…

Une chose qu'il était facile à dire mais point à pratiquer, surtout dans les circonstances dans lesquelles se trouvaient Dumbledore…

Non seulement il avait perdu la trace de deux de ses élèves mais, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans les appartements du professeur de DCFM, il avait trouvé ce dernier complètement sonné et le miroir avait totalement disparu…

- Mais où peut-il être ?

Il avait eu beau sondé l'esprit de Roule, il n'y avait trouvé aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'objet maléfique avait disparut dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant qui avait détruit la moitié de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !! Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problème avec les autorités pour le moment !!

Nerveusement, il s'empara d'une sucette au citron vert et se mit à la sucer.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cet échange d'étudiant…

XXXXX

Le cours avait débuté depuis plus de vingt minutes lorsque deux coups brefs furent donnés sur la lourde porte en bois de chêne de la pièce, faisant écho contre l'ensemble des parois.

- Entrez !

D'un ton sec – qui allait être la caractéristique de quasi tous les professeurs de potions par la suite – le nécromancien invita les retardataires à assister à sa leçon.

Si ces derniers n'étaient pas rassurés, ils ne le montrèrent guère, se contentant de pénétrer dans les lieux et d'attendre le bon vouloir du chef de maison des Serpentards qui ne se fit guère prier !!

- Prénom, nom, maison et motif du retard si toute fois vous en avez un… valable…

Disant cela, ils les fixa tour à tour du regard, mettant le restant de la classe extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Ce fut Ran, le plus réfléchi qui prit le premier la parole…

- Mon nom et prénom doivent être indiqué sur votre liste, quant à ma maison, je la porte assez fièrement pour qu'elle se remarque. Je n'ai aucun motif hormis le fait de m'être perdu dans les couloirs…

Quoique « réfléchi » était un bien grand mot mais comparé aux réponses des deux autres…

- … Je n'ai pas à me présenter devant une personne qui ne sait pas le faire elle-même…

- Nikaï…

- Décidément, je t'adore de plus en plus, Aton…

- Max, on t'a pas demandé de l'encourager !!

- Je te signale que ta réponse n'était guère plus appropriée que la notre !!

Bien que cet échange avait eu lieu à voix basse, le professeur n'en loupa pas une miette et, ce qui devait arriver…. arriva…

- Je vois… dans ce cas, vous ne verrez sans doute aucune objection à quitter mon cours…

Bien que douceâtre, le ton employé n'annonçait vraiment pas quelque chose de bon. Mais quant on s'adresse à des personnes tel qu'un Valcane et un Malefoy, cela a-t-il réellement un impact ?

- Pas vraiment… j'avais justement quelque chose à faire…

- Max…

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous attends, tous les trois, à la fin de mon cours…

Les deux adolescents opinèrent de la tête – Ran se contentant d'un soupir exaspéré – avant de se diriger vers la sortie lorsque la voix de leur très cher professeur retentit derrière eux.

- Si je m'abuse, Monsieur Potter, qui est lui aussi absent, fait parti des griffondors… comme aucun d'entre-vous n'a eu l'obligeance de m'indiquer sa maison, je retire 50 points par personne à Griffondors !!

- Un murmure de protestation s'éleva alors parmi les personnes présentes.

- 200 points en moins ?

- Malefoy et Snape ne font même pas parti de notre maison !!

- Silence ou je double le nombre de points et je les rajoute à Serpentard !!!! Je disais donc, si vous pouviez trouver ce très cher Monsieur Potter qui semble s'être égaré, lui aussi, je vous prierais de bien vouloir le ramener. Merci.

Sans même attendre une réponse de leur part, Zane reprit le cours là où il s'était arrêté.

XXXXX

Allongé ou plutôt attaché sur ce qui semblait être une table d'opération, le Griffondor voyait d'un assez mauvais œil son compagnon plonger sa main dans une malle.

- On peut savoir pourquoi je suis attaché ?

- Hum… voyons voir… pour éviter que tu ne t'échappes lorsque je commencerais à te disséquer ?

- Disséquer ?

Pas la peine de le préciser, Harry venait de monter fort haut dans les aigues rien qu'en entendant énoncer les faits. Ce qui lui attira un regard d'incompréhension de la part de l'oncle Voldi qui ne comprenait strictement pas pourquoi son « patient » était si… horrifié ?

- Comment croyais-tu que j'allais m'y prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, il existe un sort pour ça, non ?

- Et tu voudrais que je me fasse repérer ? Non merci !! Et puis un peu de chirurgie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

- Parles pour toi, c'est pas toi qui va te faire découper !!

D'un air ravi, le mage noir sortit une boite en cuir dans laquelle se trouvait, joliment emballé, une lame incurvée…

- Tom…

- Vi ?

- Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ce truc !!

- Ce truc, comme tu l'appelles, va me permettre de te sauver la vie

- doute Et comment, je t'en prie ?

- Ne sois pas si cynique…

- « J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi »

- … Et puis tu ne sentiras rien vu que cette partie de ton corps est déjà mort…

- Mort ?

Arrêtant son geste, – il avait à peine eut le temps de tracer une « esquisse » sur le corps du survivant – Tom se fit le devoir de lui faire un topo de la situation.

- Hum… Zane étant mort, il ne peut pas guérir tes blessures, juste les « colmater »

- Logique…. Enfin, non !! Hors de question que je me fasse charcuter !! Trouve un sort, une potion ou je ne sais quoi mais arrête ça tout de suite !!

- Ça prendrait du temps hors c'est justement ce que nous n'avons pas. Et sois moi déjà reconnaissant que je ne te laisse pas mourir comme ça après ce que tu viens de faire !!

Comme pour conforter ses paroles, le Serpentard reprit son incision là où il l'avait arrêter, pour la plus grande frayeur d'Harry qui n'osait pas vraiment répliquer.

Il était vrai qu'il devait s'estimer plus qu'heureux de s'en être sortir à « si bon compte » alors qu'il avait Malefoy avec lui…

- Comment va…

- … Ils s'en sont sortis… Aton doit être traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours, Snape est au bord de la crise de nerfs et Maximillian va plus que probablement voir te tuer dès qu'il te verra… hum… quoique je serais plutôt d'avis qu'il te sautera dessus pour tout autre chose…

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plus d'effet que ça… Aie !!!

- Désolé

« Menteur »

Essayant d'oublier le sang qui s'écoulait le long de son torse, le survivant se mit à plancher sur la problématique du couple Malefoy – Jedusor…

Dans son époque, Voldemort semblait réellement attaché à ce dernier. Si bien qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient été amants.

Hors, ici, c'est à peine si le Seigneur des ténèbres se souciait de son existence. Certes, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir mais sans plus…

- Je ne te comprends pas, Tom… avec tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais facilement le protéger ou l'empêcher de mourir mais…

- Tu te trompes…

Tout en effectuant consciencieusement sa « recherche », le descendant de Salazar lui fit l'honneur de lui donner quelques explications.

- Il est vrai que je suis puissant, probablement plus que ce vieux fou, même et c'est justement là où réside le problème. Plus on est fort, plus on éprouve des difficultés à protéger les personnes qui nous sont chers…

- Tu tiens donc à lui ?

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ennemi lui tiendrait un pareil discours un jour ; surtout qu'il était question de sentiments…

- Bien sûr. Après tout, c'est mon fiancé.

- Fian…

Stop…

Là, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait plus très rond…

Malefoy et…. Voldi ?

- On peut savoir ce qui t'étonne ?

- A ton avis…

- Hey ! J'ai beau être le méchant de cette histoire (tout est relatif), j'ai bien le droit de mener une vie comme les autres !!! Private Joke mise à part, j'avais le choix entre Zane et lui. Etant donné que j'ai tué Zaza…

(Atchoummmm)

- … je n'avais pas mille autres solutions…

Un long silence suivit ces déclarations, chacun essayant d'analyser la situation. Si Harry comprenait un peu mieux les sentiments de son aîné, il en restait pas moins partager dans son esprit.

Ennemi ou allié ?

Si par le passé, la décision avait été facile à prendre, aujourd'hui, il ne le savait plus. Le Tom avec lequel il conversait était si différent de ce qu'il avait toujours cru !!

Certes, c'était le futur Voldemort, un être qui adorait torturé les gens, sorciers ou non, et qui pratiquait de la magie noire à haut niveau. Mais cela voulait-il forcément dire qu'il était mauvais pour autant ?

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Presque…

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Hum… je dirais que tu vivras encore une bonne semaine environ…

- Quelle chance…

- Je sais

On lui avait tellement menti jusqu'ici qu'il avait peur de faire confiance à qui que se soit. Sauf à Malefoy…

Mais Draco avait toujours occupé une place spéciale dans sa vie. Il était le seul qui ne le voyait pas en tant que « sauveur du monde » mais comme un simple sorcier.

Arrogant, fier, fils à papa aussi…

Il lui avait toujours été présent chaque fois qu'il s'était produit quelque chose depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Pendant les vacances, Harry s'était longuement demandé ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait accepté la main que le Serpentard lui avait tendue…

Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais…

- Encore en train de penser à ce Malefoy ?

- Lequel ?

- Le tien… je doute beaucoup que tu t'intéresses à Maximillian…

- Ça se voit tant que ça qu'il ne m'intéresse pas ?

- Arrête de bouger si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse une cicatrice

- Désolé…

Il y avait vraiment une relation étrange qui s'était installé entre eux. Une relation qui se situait au-delà du fait que Tom se serve de lui comme un objet…

Un peu comme…

- J'ai fini…

- Tu peux me détacher ?

- Avant ou après que j'abuse de toi ?

- Tom !!!!!!

- D'accord…

Comme quoi au juste ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

C'état la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de relation…

- Laquelle ?

- …

D'un mouvement de baguette, le mage noir réarrangea la pièce tandis que le survivant enfilait les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparés, histoire d'éviter toute surprise de mauvais goût.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications à te donner… Disons juste que si tu es l'air, je suis la terre… nous nous opposons et nous nous complétons l'un l'autre sans que quelqu'un en sache la raison… Je peux voir dans ton esprit tel que tu peux voir dans le mien…

- Ah… tu es au courant pour ça aussi…

- Hum… simple déduction. Ce que je peux faire, théoriquement, tu peux le faire aussi. C'est le principe du yin et du yang. Bon, faut que j'y aille.

Disant cela, il lui remis une enveloppe cachetée.

- … ?

- C'est pour Zane…

- Et je fais comment pour retrouver un mort ?

- Suffit de te rendre dans les cachots

- … ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu posé la moindre question, le Serpentard avait déjà disparut…

- Hey !! Mais il n'y a pas de cheminée dans la pièce !!

- _Parce que tu as vraiment cru à cette histoire ?_

Levant son avant-bras à hauteur des yeux, il put voir son serpent… sourire ?

- _Je suis la terre et tu es l'air… _

« Trans… planage… »

- _…Je ne peux me rendre en toute sécurité que dans un endroit où tu te trouves…_

« Nous sommes si semblables que si nous venions à nous affronter… nous nous détruirions l'un l'autre…. »

- _… On se reverra lors de la première sortie à Pré au Lard… d'ici là, tâches de ne pas mourir. Je n'ai pas envie de fabriquer une potion qui ne sert à rien…_

« Qui suis-je réellement ? »

XXXXX

Assis au beau milieu du terrain de Quiddich, trois adolescents semblaient rêvasser tranquillement. Enfin…

- J'en reviens pas… j'ai réussi à me faire mettre à la porte par mon propre frère…

- Tu es sûr qu'il va le digérer ?

- Sincèrement ? Je commence à me poser la question…

- Ah… ah… très drôle… et si tu m'expliquais plutôt comment cela se fait que tu en connaisses un rayon sur les êtres des brumes ?

Intéressé par la question que venait de poser Ran, le Valcane se redressa.

- Parce que cela est au programme de mon éducation, très cher…

- Programme ?

- Hum…

Se retournant vers le Russe, l'héritier Malefoy lui fournit quelques explications.

- Je suppose que tu as dû recevoir une formation poussée sur un peu près tous les domaines…

Le Griffondor hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Eh bien les sorciers… disons commun… ne reçoit qu'une information sommaire, généralement apprise lors de leur scolarité. Ceux étant de haute lignée, en suive une plus poussée en fonction de leur besoin.

- En gros, c'est sélectif

- On peut dire ça, oui. Mon éducation est essentiellement dirigée vers les matières propres à Maugred à savoir le duel, la magie noire de haut niveau, DCFM et métamorphose…

- Et je suppose que pour toi…

- Potions, enchantement, divination, magie ancestrale, astronomie et méta… comme Salen… et toi ? Quelles sont tes domaines d'application ?

- Enchantement, duel, MPAM…

- MPAM ? Tu as le brevet ?

- Hum… depuis trois ans environ…

- Si je m'attendais à ça !!!

- Excusez-moi de passer pour un ignare mais l'un d'entre-vous aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?

- C'est ce que vous devez appeler le bon équilibre… M pour Magie, P pour pureté, A pour ancestrale et M de Maléfique….

- En gros il contrôle les trois magies : blanche, noire et ancestrale…

- Et Po… Ethan ?

Le Valcane haussa significativement les épaules.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il doit être assez bon en duel, vu qu'il a été admis au collège Romanov très jeune…

- Et aussi en potions et magie noire qui sont les caractéristiques de Siberian, continua le nécromancien.

- En gros, c'est un mystère, c'est ça ?

- J'aurais plutôt penché pour un Romanov, tout simplement mais c'est une autre possibilité…

- Si Aton se met à faire de l'humour, le monde court à sa perte…

- En parlant de « courir à sa perte », on ferait bien de se dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas que mon frère nous découpe en morceaux.

- Pff, me faire renvoyer de mon cours préféré tout cela à cause…

- D'un béguin pour une certaine personne possédant de magnifiques prunelles émeraude et…

- Ran ? La ferme !!!!

XXXXX

Le cours venait de se terminer tout juste une minute auparavant lorsque le survivant se présenta dans les cachots afin de faire connaissance avec son très cher professeur…

- Excusez-moi…

- Entrez… Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais…

D'un mouvement de baguette, Zane ferma la porte derrière son invité avant de lui proposer de le rejoindre.

- Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis le professeur Snape. J'assure les cours de potions et potions avancées.

- Ethan Potter, sixième à… euh…

- Griffondor… c'est malheureux lorsque l'on voit voir cursus scolaire et vos origines. Mais prenez place, je vous en prie.

- Merci.

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil vert – très Serpentard toute cette histoire – qui était apparue, Harry détailla un instant le décor qui l'entourait avant de reposer ses yeux sur la silhouette fantomatique se trouvant devant lui.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir la veille dans les couloirs et, étrangement, Nikaï qui était à ses côtés à ce moment-là, ne l'avait pas remarqué…

- Vous êtes famille avec Ran Snape ?

- … en effet, c'est mon frère…

Le survivant n'était nullement impressionné par le regard perçant que son aîné car il était habitué à celui du professeur Rogue.

D'ailleurs ces derniers avaient de nombreux points communs. Outre enseigner le fait qu'il enseignait la même matière, il dégageait la même aura et le même… charisme ?

Drapé de noir des pieds à la tête, chevelure ébène arrivant au niveau des épaules, prunelles aux couleurs charbon…

Autant de petits détails qui le faisait sourire intérieurement.

- Et vous êtes aussi apparenté à la famille Rogue ?

- Vous en connaissez un ?

La ressemblance s'arrêtait là car, pour le reste du physique, Zane était plus proche du croissement vélane – vampire et Severus…

- Mon « ancien » professeur de potion…

- Je vois…

Sachant très bien que Jedusor se cachait derrière toute cette histoire, le nécromancien trouva inutile de l'interroger plus sur le sujet, se contentant de lui donner la réponse qu'il voulait.

- Rogue est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère…

- Oh…

Ce qui amena une déduction logique : Ran et Zane devait être le portrait craché de…

- Et mon père est un vélane…

- Et vous lisez aussi dans les pensées…

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Snape lui tendit le bracelet que Harry avait remis à Connors quelques heures auparavant.

- Vous feriez mieux de le remettre. Il me serait fâcheux de vous savoir à nouveau en danger…

- A ce point ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée !!

Le ton qui avait été employé était proche du mélodramatique mais définissait assez clairement le genre de relations qu'il entretenait avec Voldemort.

- Oh ! on m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci…

- C'est piégé ?

- Je ne pense pas, non

Le nécromancien jeta quand même un coup d'œil méfiant à l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir et d'en commencer la lecture.

Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que lui pour se méfier de tout ce qui provenait d'un certain Jedusor !!

XXXXX

_…_

_J'ai rafistolé en parti le petit… Tu étais obligé d'ajouter du sang de loup dans ta mixture ? Tu devrais savoir que c'est incompatible avec mon sang !!_

_Il devrait avoir des douleurs en début de soirée. Evites les méthodes classiques, ça marche pas avec lui. _

_Dans le pire des cas, refiles-lui un peu de ton sang, ça ne pourra pas le tuer plus qu'il ne l'est maintenant_

_TEJ _

XXXXX

Repliant la lettre, Zane soupira en prévision des ennuis à venir.

- Ce type est un poison pour l'humanité…

- Vous parlez d' « oncle Voldi » ?

- Oncle ?

Involontairement, Snape fronça les sourcils

- Hum… c'est mon tuteur légal pendant ma scolarité ici

- Manquait plus que ça… je vais l'avoir dans les pattes pendant toute cette année…

- Vous semblez beaucoup vous apprécier…

- Ça tu peux le dire… Dire que je pensais avoir tout vu…

Tout naturellement, le vouvoiement avait fait place au tutoiement. Ils étaient en quelque sorte dans le même bateau à présent.

- Pour le cours, je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème pour l'un d'entre-vous…

- D'entre-nous ?

- Même si je suppose, à juste titre, que tu n'étais pas la personne visée, tu as suscité l'inquiétude de certains de tes camarades…

Disant cela, il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette au moment précis où Ran allait frapper.

- Than ?

A suivre

Ce chapitre est long… beaucoup trop long… surtout que j'ai déjà dû coupé le chapitre précédent…(auteur passablement énervé) mais il est tard et j'ai la flemme de le découper…. (soupir) je dois être maudite…


	17. Le Pouvoir de l'âme

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Nikaï (nan, c'est pas une erreur)  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review !! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre riche en… euh… je vais quand même pas te gâcher la surprise, non ? mdr

Orphée Potter : suffisait de le réclamer mdr !! bon, j'ai un peu laissé Tom de côté cette fois-ci mais c'est pour une bonne cause (la mienne !! mdr). D'ailleurs l'oncle Voldi reviendra dans le prochain chapitre !!

Eowyn Malefoy : ah ben ce chapitre st beaucoup plus court… parce que je voulais vraiment le terminer comme ça. Par contre, une petite discussion entre Nikaï et Ran va devenir obligatoire après lecture de ce chapitre mdr (et on évite de tuer l'auteur, merci)

alinemcb54 : merci pour tes encouragements !! je finirais bien par trouver un nombre de pages normal pour mes chapitres mdr !! en attendant, voici la suite !

onarluca : bah le miracle peut toujours se reproduire mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre. Par contre, il risque d'avoir de l'orage dans l'air entre deux perso dans le prochain…

Hedwigelol : bah fallait bien le faire revenir mdr ! bon… l'histoire des fiançailles, Tom n'a pas vraiment eut le choix. C'est lié à son passé qui sera expliqué euh…. Bah en faite j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre mais c'est une histoire annexe donc je ne sais pas trop où l'insérer… mais en tout cas, il a une bonne raison (enfin…). Sinon, je ne sais vraiment pas comment mettre les couples ensemble… parce que Max est fiancé à Voldi mais il est attiré par Ryry. Ryry s'en fout complètement de Max car il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ran est dingue de Nikaï mais Nikaï ne vit que pour Ryry. Et dans tout cela, Tom se marre… Théoriquement, ça sera une happy end mais bon, comme je suis en train de tout changer… pour Max, c'est là où réside tout le mystère… Harry arriverait-il à le sauver ? hum… grand sourire sadique

Fliflou : alors il peut finir avec Tom, Draco, Max, Nikaï ou encore…. Bah je verrais mon inspiration du moment mdr. Bon, allez, j'suis gentille et je te dis déjà que c'est impossible qu'il finisse avec Draco

Nepheria : wahhh dans le top 3 ?!!! eh ben ! eh ben !! gênée merci beaucoup !! le ryry / Tom, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais dans un ou deux… peut-être…. On va vachi bien rigoler avec ça… sifflote gaiement

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry. Mais aussi… Il voue une haine farouche à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'Angleterre, pays responsable en grande partie du massacre de son peuple. Il donnerait sa vie pour Harry et peut-être même plus !!  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier. Il adore mettre son nez partout.  
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore, ce que personne sait.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.  
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef des Griffondor et ami du Duo d'enfer que sont Black et Potter.  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.  
Gousse (7ème) : préfet des Serpentard. Enfin… je devrais peut-être parler au passé…

_Professeurs:  
_Directeur de Poudlard – Dippet :du moins de manière théorique car en pratique…  
Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran  
Professeur de Divination : Iren Frisoli  
Garde forestier de Poudlard – Hagrid : demi-géant à qui Albus a confié un poste au sein du collège après qu'il fut renvoyé (lire « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets »)  
Concierge – Ronsard : ancêtre de Rusard ? mdr

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.  
Ethan Kade Romanov : âme (???) habitant l'esprit de Harry depuis que ce dernier a avalé la potion de Tom…  
Shala : à ce stade de l'histoire, on ne sait pas encore qui est réellement cette personne…

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie. Il est très craint, à juste titre, par Dumbledore

_Moscou :  
_Valerian Aton dit Lera ou Valia : C'est le Premier Ministre de Russie et aussi le père de Nikaï. Il semble avoir des liens étroits avec Tom Jedusor…

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**What I didn't know  
-  
Chapitre 14 : Le Pouvoir de l'âme**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des cours qui s'était vu marqué par une première tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre de Maximillian.

L'affaire ne s'étant pas ébruitée – Oncle Dumbi ne l'aurait pas permis – tout le monde menait une vie heureuse et remplit de joie, de bonheur et d'allégresse !!

Enfin…

- …

- Euh.. Max ?

- …

- Max ? Dis-nous quelque chose, je t'en prie !!

- Je vais le tuer… je vais le…

Debout au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards, Maximillian Malefoy fixait d'un air assassin le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui.

A ses côtés, la vélane n'était pas rassuré pour un sou et pour cause : chaque fois que le blond se mettait en colère, cela finissait par…

- Lune !! Couches-toi !!!

Attrapant la jeune femme au passage, Lyle plongea derrière l'un des sofas se trouvant au fond de la salle au moment même où un tourbillon prenait naissance dans la pièce.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire avec un Malefoy c'était bien…

- Je m'excuse !! Je…

A l'abri dans le bouclier créé spécialement pour l'occasion, les deux frères Mac Dohl grignotaient tranquillement des pop corn tout en pariant avec les autres élèves de supérieur sur l'issue de cette petite « querelle »

- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui que non. Finir sa vie à l'état d'un légume ratatiné, j'ai connu mieux comme fin…

- Pff, il pourrait faire un effort !! Gousse est quand même préfet !!

- Ah bon ? Il est préfet ?

- Lune… Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !!

- Désolée mais ce n'est pas marqué sur son front !! Il reste encore du soda ?

Machinalement, Lyle fit apparaître une bouteille devant elle.

- Dis-moi, frangin, on écope de combien de point de pénalité lorsqu'on tue un préfet ?

- Hum… ça dépend de la personne qui le tue et de la façon dont il est tué. Pour Max, je dirais qu'il pourrait s'en sortir avec cent points en moins et une bonne semaine de renvoi…

Pendant ce temps, le tourbillon avait cédé sa place à un typhon dont la violence était telle que le préfet des Serpentards avait à présent des coupures sur l'ensemble du corps.

- Je m'excuse Malefoy !! Je ne pensais pas en mal !! Je…

- Tu ne pensais pas en mal, hein ?

- Ahhhh !!!!

- Tu as osé accepter de remplacer les deux heures de vol par divination et tu oses me dire que tu ne pensais pas en mal !!!!!!

S'il existait bien un cours que Maximillian détestait particulièrement au point de lui donner des envies de meurtres, c'était bien les arts divinatoires…

Et pour cause !!!

Chaque leçon donnée par Iren Frisoli se déroulait toujours de la même façon…

XXXXX

_Première semaine…_

_D'un air mauvais, le blond s'était installé tout au fond de la classe, sachant très bien que cela ne changerait rien aux mauvaises habitudes de l'espèce de chose qui leur servait de professeur_.

- _Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir à mon cours pour cette nouvelle année…._

_Rien que la voix aiguë de cette femme suffisait à le rendre complètement malade._

- _Je vois que Monsieur Malefoy est toujours parmi nous…_

_« Vieille baudruche… »_

- _Le spectre de la mort est présent au-dessus de votre tête… Vous ne passerez pas Noël !!_

XXXXX

Le professeur Frisoli passait son temps à lui prédire différentes morts, toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres ;

Pourtant, il était toujours de ce monde et ce, même s'il s'en était fallu de peu le premier jour !!!

Bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir un autre cours que celui-là. Seulement il s'avérait que c'était l'un des seuls que fréquentait Ran et de ce fait…

- Je vais laminer chaque parcelle de ton corps avant de te broyer de l'intérieur. Ensuite j'amènerais tes tripes à cette vieille chouette dans un beau bocal en verre…

Derrière le bouclier de protection, l'inquiétude était à son comble. Certes, Malefoy avait toujours été très irritable, en particulier depuis le début de cette année. Mais là…

Mais là, ils étaient au bord de la catastrophe !!!

Le pire dans tout cela était que, maintenant que chacun connaissait la raison de cette colère subite, personne n'avait la moindre envie d'intervenir, si toutefois ils y avaient songé auparavant…

XXXXX

_Deuxième semaines de cours_

_Ils étaient à peine présents depuis cinq minutes que Maximillian avait déjà tenté de prendre la poudre d'escampette au moins trois fois._

_Il faut dire que le sujet du jour était assez…_

- _Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Lestrange…_

- _Merci _

- _Vous pouvez regagner votre place…. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez approcher, je vous en prie !!_

_Sous le regard amusé de ses trois camarades, le blond se plaça devant le professeur, n'oubliant pas d'afficher toute sa mauvaise fois possible._

- _Donnez-moi votre main… hum…. Je vois…. Je vois…._

_« Vois ce que tu veux et fous moi la paix !!! »_

- _Un homme… un homme doté d'une incroyable beauté…_

- _…_

- _Vous l'avez déjà rencontré…_

_Derrière eux, les rumeurs allaient bons trains et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déjà commencé à parier sur le nom du futur élu_

- _Ran, à ton avis ?_

- _Ethan…_

- _Je dis Potter aussi. Et toi, Lune ?_

- _Pareil pour moi !!_

- _Oh !!!_

_D'un geste propre au tragédie grecque, le professeur porta sa main droite à son front._

- _Le spectre de la mort !!_

_« Et c'est reparti pour un tour… »_

- _Je le vois !! Il s'approche !!! Il vous enveloppe tout entier !!!_

- _…._

- _Je le vois !! Il est là derrière vous !!! La mort…. L'homme que vous aimez c'est la mort…_

_Retirant aussitôt sa main de celle d'Iren Frisoli, le Serpentard se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta le cours._

_Il en avait plus que marre de tout ce cirque…_

XXXXX

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées et Gousse était à présent dans un état tel qu'il n'allait probablement pas échapper à un séjour forcé à Saint Mangouste.

Dans le meilleur des cas, bien sûr !! Car au vue de la colère de Malefoy…

D'un soupir las, Aaron se tourna vers la silhouette appuyé contre le mur et qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot tant sa lecture le passionnait.

- Ran ? Tu peux intervenir, s'il te plaît ?

- …

- Promis, je te ferais une autorisation spéciale pour la bibliothèque

Visiblement satisfait par cette proposition, le nécromancien se leva et traversa la barrière de protection pour venir se placer entre les deux adolescents.

Ignorant délibérément les coupures – effet du typhon – qui commençait à apparaître dans son dos, il pointa la paume de sa main dans la direction du préfet avant de prononcer ces mots…

- Avada Kedavra…

**Une lumière verte…**

- Spectaveris…

**Un feu ardent…**

Il ne restait à présent plus la moindre trace de celui qui fut autrefois…. Le préfet des Serpentards…

XXXXX

Confortablement blotti dans les bras du Valcane, Harry attendait que les effets de la potion se dissipent afin qu'il puisse à nouveau être maître de son corps.

Cela faisait à présent une bonne semaine qu'il était devenu dépendant de cette substance à la couleur des plus douteuses – orange fluo – que lui avait refilé l'oncle Voldi et presque autant de temps qu'il devait se reposer presque entièrement sur Nikaï.

C'était une situation assez délicate dans la mesure où l'être des brumes devait supporter une partie de la magie du survivant, le temps que ses blessures guérissent.

Le russe, quant à lui, s'en voulait beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé et faisait tout son possible pour que l'héritier des Romanov puisse se rétablir au plus vite et se sente en sécurité.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester toujours avec moi. Tu devrais en profiter un peu !!

- Être à vos côtés me suffit amplement.

- Dois-je prendre cela pour une déclaration ?

- Si tel est votre désir…

Devant la réponse qui venait de lui être faite, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Son compagnon était si touchant quand il agissait ainsi !!!

- Tu sais que tu risques de faire de la peine à Ran en me disant cela ? Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Aton fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de deviner ce que le nécromancien pouvait bien lui trouver de si intéressant.

- Tu es bien songeur… Se pourrait-il qu'il t'intéresse aussi ?

- … C'est un cas intéressant…

« ??? un cas ??? mdr. Bonjour la comparaison !! »

Visiblement le Valcane n'était pas familier avec le tact et la subtilité…

- Rien de plus ?

Relevant la tête, le Griffondor put voir passer tout un ensemble de « sentiments » dans les prunelles or de son ange gardien.

Une seule pensée lui effleura l'esprit…

Parfait…

XXXXX

_Une semaine auparavant…_

_L'esprit totalement ailleurs, Harry suivait son compagnon tel un fantôme hanterait un château : sans un bruit, sans un son._

_Son état s'était aggravé depuis la veille et il avait à présent toutes les peines du monde à tenir sur ses deux jambes._

_A croire que son corps approchait vraiment de sa limite…_

- _Ça ira ?_

- _Hum…_

_Relevant la tête, il adressa un sourire dissimulé au Valcane mais ne put retenir par la suite une grimace de douleur. _

_Les créatures négatives, qui habitaient son être, devenaient totalement instables !!_

- _…_

- _… ?_

_Jetant un œil aux alentours, Nikaï constata qu'ils étaient parfaitement seuls. Tout le monde avait déjà quitté Poudlard pour Pré au Lard. Ce qui revenait à dire que…_

- _Hey ?!!_

- _Pas le temps !!_

_Prenant l'héritier des Romanov dans ses bras, il se téléporta vers l'endroit où Tom devait le rejoindre. _

_Peu lui importait qu'il se fasse sermonner par la suite, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était…_

XXXXX

L'être des brumes posa son regard sur la silhouette qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il était assez perplexe quant à l'attitude à adopter avec son maître ces derniers temps.

Certes, Tom Jedusor l'avait prévenu des effets secondaires de la potion mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de… douceur ?

Le sentiment de vide intense qui habitait Ethan depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré semblait totalement s'être dissipé comme par enchantement.

« Le pouvoir de l'âme… »

Lui avait rétorqué le Serpentard quant il lui en avait parlé.

« Le pouvoir de l'âme… »

XXXXX

_Trois jours auparavant_

_Assis sur un rocher au beau milieu de l'une des seules clairières de la forêt interdite, le mage noir écoutait une oreille amusé le récit que lui faisait le Valcane._

_Amusé car il était assez surprenant de constater la difficulté avec laquelle le russe semblait vouloir choisir des mots pour exprimer quelque chose qu'il ignorait._

**_La peur…_**

**_L'inquiétude…_**

_Autant de chose qu'un être de la nuit comme Nikaï ne pouvait ressentir en tant que tel ; il pouvait juste l'imaginer à travers des ondes, des regards…_

_Gérer les sauts d'humeur du survivant était loin d'être une chose facile, que du contraire !! Cela demandait d'être sur ses gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre._

_Ne jamais le laisser seul…_

_Ne jamais être trop présent non plus…_

_Le commun des sorciers n'aurait probablement pas survécu plus d'une heure à ce genre de pression. Et pourtant…_

- _Prend-t-il toujours sa potion ?_

- _Hum… cependant… _

_Cependant l'être des brumes commençait à croire que celle-ci interagissait avec les nerfs d'Ethan. Mais s'il l'arrêtait de la prendre…_

- _Que suis-je censé faire, dites-le moi ?_

_Un enfant perdu…_

_Tout comme lui, tout comme Harry…_

_Voilà ce que ressentait le futur seigneur des ténèbres en ce moment. Voilà aussi ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres exceptionnels, des élus promis à un grand avenir…_

_On leur avait menti…_

_On les avait trahis…_

_On les avait mis de côté, rejeté, dénigré aussi…_

_Mais de tout ce mal qui leur avait été fait était né une force, un courage, une fierté…_

_Une volonté de prouver au monde qu'ils pouvaient exister…_

_C'est pour cela que…_

- _Et toi, que voudrais-tu faire ?_

- _Ce que je voudrais faire ?_

- _Hum… Que voudrais-tu faire pour lui ?_

_Ce qui voulait faire pour Ethan…_

_Une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? _

_Il n'avait pas de vie, pas de liberté ni même le droit de mourir. Dans de telles conditions à quoi cela lui aurait servir d'y penser ?_

- _Je ne comprends pas…_

- _Et si je te donnais le pouvoir de comprendre, me répondrais-tu ?_

- _Le pouvoir de comprendre ?_

_Se relevant, Tom vint placer sa main sur le front de l'être des brumes avant de reprendre la parole._

- _Un Valcane pur possède trois scellés. Le premier est la pensée…_

_Disant cela, il réveilla le sceau en forme de lune et un mince filet de sang s'écoula le long du visage de ce dernier._

- _Tu es capable de pensée, d'analyser, de réagir par toi-même. Ce que les autres ne peuvent pas…_

_Un deuxième symbole fit alors son apparition à côté de l'autre._

- _Atoris… une faculté que le commun des mortels appelle psyché… occumencie, légimencie, télépathie, télékinésie, téléportation, transplanage. Autant de « dons » qui t'ont été octroyé dès ta naissance… _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

- _Et à présent…_

_« Je dois le savoir… »_

- _Je vais réveiller le dernier qui sommeil en toi… _

_« Je veux le savoir !! »_

- _Le « pouvoir de l'âme »…_

XXXXX

Depuis lors, il avait acquis la capacité de ressentir complètement les émotions, sans pour autant pouvoir les éprouver. Ce qui n'était pas un désavantage pour lui.

Comprendre les sentiments de son maître…

Les toucher, les bercer…

Tout cela il l'avait accepté dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir apporter une réponse à cette question…

- Tu peux me répondre franchement, tu sais. Je ne suis pas encore passé dans ma période « susceptible » !!

Que voudrait-il faire pour lui…

- Il ne peut y avoir de la place que pour une seule personne dans mon cœur…

Et cette personne…

- Et pour elle, je suis prêt à sacrifier mon âme…

Baissant les yeux pour accrochés celle de son protégé, l'être des brumes lui transmis par ce seul fait tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir en prononçant cela.

Mais surtout…

- … je ne peux éprouver de sentiments, cela m'est interdit.

Cependant…

- Cependant s'il m'avait été permis d'en avoir…

Alors…

- Je me serais permis de vous aimer…

XXXXX

**Deux ombres…**

Marchant côte à côte, elles regagnèrent silencieusement la forêt interdite…

- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à mon fils, Tom ?

- Rien du tout !!

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ?

- Tes paroles me blessent profondément, Lera

- Ça non plus je ne le crois pas.

Nullement intimidé par le comportement de l'héritier des Serpentards, Valerian Aton continua de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

- Les papiers de recommandations seront chez toi demain matin. J'espère que tu es conscient des risques que cela représente, Tom…

- Ses risques sont nécessaires pour mener à bien mon projet !! Tu devrais le savoir !!

A ses mots, le premier ministre ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

- Un mariage avec un Malefoy…

- Cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal. De qui plus est, la présence de Harry en ces lieux tente à prouver que cela peut fonctionner.

- Reste à savoir si tout cela est une bonne chose…

- Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière…

- Je sais…

S'arrêtant de l'autel, Valerian détailla l'ancien Serpentard des pieds à la tête. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui-ci aurait autant changé en si peu de temps et pourtant…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fait en sorte que ni lui, ni ton frère ne perde la vie, ça serait fort regrettable…

- Il n'est pas mon frère !!

- Vous êtes fait de même sang, vous avez le même pouvoir, la même destinée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est et reste une part de toi-même. Salazar en a voulu ainsi…

- D'un geste tendre, il attira son cadet à lui et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

- Ne le rejette pas, tu n'en souffriras que davantage…

- La souffrance est un sentiment que je ne peux plus ressentir depuis longtemps, tu devrais le savoir…

**Une lueur…**

**Verte…**

- C'est ce que tu crois, Tom…. Vous êtes complémentaires et tant qu'il aura cette capacité à ressentir les choses, tu l'auras aussi…

**Intense…**

- Tu peux être fiers de tes fils, Shala….

**Et ensuite…**

A suivre

* * *

note de l'auteur :

Le chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais je voulais absolument terminer ainsi… allez savoir pourquoi….

Krysta : Parce que tu es « légèrement » sadique ?


	18. Amours Interdits : Alexis Romanov

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ryry x Nikaï, Than x Alex  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : pensées des personnages  
_blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Mega note importante de l'auteur :**

Suite à certaines « remarques » concernant le précédent chapitre, je tenais à vous dire ceci : désolée si vous trouver le scénario trop complexe ou pas assez clair mais c'est ma façon d'écrire et je ne peux pas la changer. De même, la plupart du temps c'est voulu.

Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les questions dans un chapitre et, de manière à garder un certain suspense, je ne peux pas tout dévoiler non plus. Mais visiblement, certains ne semblent pas être d'accord avec ma façon de penser.

Je suis consciente qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages, d'ailleurs je me permets de les présenter à chaque chapitre. Concernant les notes, je crois être assez clair lorsqu'il s'agit de flash-back et lorsque Voldi parle par télépathie. Bon, maintenant, ça peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Je suis loin d'être parfaite et l'écriture et moi ça fait six. Mais un minimum de considération s'impose.

J'accepte les critiques mais prière de mettre votre mail si vous attendez une réponse de plus de vingt lignes !! Et éviter de me dire : « je comprends rien du tout » car ce n'est pas comme ça que je peux changer quoique se soit en 5 mots !!

Ceci dit j'ai tellement été vexée que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en 3h30. Il n'est pas corrigé et ne le sera probablement jamais. Donc pour l'orth, éviter tout commentaire.

Je le fais une fois mais c'est la dernière. Pour l'écrire, j'ai dû bouzillé la moitié de mon scénar original et, par conséquent, la moitié des couples. J'espère qu'il serait assez clair pour certains, de toute façon, je ne peux pas faire mieux excepter caser tous les couples d'un coup en un chapitre et terminer par happy end. Si c'est ce que vous voulez ben au revoir.

Pour la mise en page. Ben sur mon pc, je travaille comme le commun des mortels, c'est à dire sous word. pas de ma faute sur ffnet prend pas en compte mes tabulations ou mes espacements ou encore les couleurs.

Tout ceci est à prendre au second degré, car pour le moment je suis assez énervée et ça finira bien par passer. Seulement, je suis pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot (m'appelle pas Dumbi) et voilà.

Les réponses aux reviews se feront dans le prochain chapitre. Désolée mais il est plus de 21h, j'ai toujours pas souper ni bosser sur un seul de mes dossiers.

Bisous

Sephy

Ps : les nouveaux personnages apparaissant (vi, j'en ai encore ajouter) dans ce chapitre, ne font pas encore parti des présentations car… pas le temps. Ça sera pour la semaine prochaine…

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire.  
Nikaï Aton (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry. Mais aussi… Il voue une haine farouche à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin l'Angleterre, pays responsable en grande partie du massacre de son peuple. Il donnerait sa vie pour Harry et peut-être même plus !!  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier. Il adore mettre son nez partout.  
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore, ce que personne sait.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.  
Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef des Griffondor et ami du Duo d'enfer que sont Black et Potter.  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.  
Gousse (7ème) : préfet des Serpentard. Enfin… je devrais peut-être parler au passé…

_Professeurs:  
_Directeur de Poudlard – Dippet :du moins de manière théorique car en pratique…  
Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran  
Professeur de Divination : Iren Frisoli  
Garde forestier de Poudlard – Hagrid : demi géant à qui Albus a confié un poste au sein du collège après qu'il fut renvoyé (lire « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets »)  
Concierge – Ronsard : ancêtre de Rusard ? mdr

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.  
Ethan Kade Romanov : âme (???) habitant l'esprit de Harry depuis que ce dernier a avalé la potion de Tom…  
Shala : à ce stade de l'histoire, on ne sait pas encore qui est réellement cette personne…

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie. Il est très craint, à juste titre, par Dumbledore

_Moscou :  
_Valerian Aton dit Lera ou Valia : C'est le Premier Ministre de Russie et aussi le père de Nikaï. Il semble avoir des liens étroits avec Tom Jedusor…

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »  
Meïr : le nouveau hibou d'Harry  
Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

* * *

**What I didn't know  
-  
Chapitre 15 : Amours Interdits  
Alexis Romanov **

Voyageant au gré du flux magique de son «hôte », Ethan Kade Romanov essayait d'analyser le comportement du seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre si bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu sans cette capacité à pouvoir distinguer les auras.

Tom Jedusor…

Comme il devait haïr de devoir porter le nom de ce père qu'il détestait par-dessus tout !!

Mais cela avait été son choix et ce, bien que très peu de personne ne le sache vraiment. Même son propre cousin ne l'avait pas reconnu !!

- … vivre n'est vraiment pas une chose facile… n'est-ce pas… Alexis…

Tout avait commencé par une nuit d'automne 1945…

Cette nuit-là vit le massacre de presque l'entièreté de la famille impériale de Russie…

Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards…

Ils n'en avaient épargné aucun…

Non aucun…

Et la conséquence de cela fut…

- Alexis… tu as fait de moi un Tsar mais ce rôle, il te convient beaucoup plus qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour diriger une nation… je pensais qu'en me donnant la mort, cela t'obligerait à reprendre la place qui est tienne mais là tu as fait venir Harry…

Harry…

Il était le portrait craché d'Alexander Romanov non seulement de part son physique mais aussi par sa façon de se comporter, d'agir aussi…

Non…

Il y avait plus que cela…

Harry possédait les même dons, les même réflexions…

Lui aussi était un descendant de Goddric…

Tout comme…

- L'air et la terre… ils se combattent mais restent complémentaires…

Se pouvait-il que...

Lors de sa scolarité à Siberian, il avait longuement étudié les créatures de l'ombre afin que ce qui était arrivé à Alexander ne se reproduise plus jamais. Seulement…

Seulement il avait découvert que la vie des Valcane purs était extrêmement courte. Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait vingt ans lors de sa mort !!

Cependant, le sang s'écoulant dans leur veine permettait une sorte de transmutation de leurs gênes vers un autre corps et, ainsi, recommencer un nouveau cycle de vie deux fois supérieures à celle précédente.

Ainsi, un être des brumes mourrant à quinze ans, vivra jusqu'à trente ans dans sa seconde période et soixante dans la troisième !!

- Impossible !! Alexander est mort dans mes bras. Ayant aucune prépondérance dans ma constitution génétique – car cela ne peut se faire avec n'importe qui – il n'aurait peu me les transmettre !!

A moins que…

- Alexis !!!!

XXXXX

Le Griffondor se réveilla en sursaut, une migraine carabinée commençant juste à faire son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Harry !! Harry !! tu m'entends ?

Se redressant brusquement, le survivant se concentra suffisamment pour écouter ce que son autre lui avait à lui dire.

- J'ai besoin de ton corps !!

- Quoi , maintenant ?

- Hum…

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Harry pouvait sentir le trouble qui habitait Ethan rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

Visiblement ce dernier était trop perturbé pour prendre la peine de le masquer.

Cependant il était plus de minuit passé et sortir à cette heure-ci…

- Tu te rends compte qu'on risque de se faire renvoyer ?

- Ça, je m'en fiche éperdument

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné

- Bon alors, tu me le prêtes ou je me sers moi-même ?

- Que de gentillesse…

- Ecoute, on a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous et j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Donc besoin de ton corps. Je peux m'en emparer par la force mais vue ton état, dès que je te laisserais le contrôle, tu en mourras.

- On peut dire que tu es franc

- C'est de famille… alors ?

Fermant les yeux, le Griffondor laissa son esprit vagabondé jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la silhouette du russe.

Et dès lors, l'émeraude céda sa place à un vert profond…

XXXXX

Pendant un court instant, Ethan détailla l'endroit où il se trouvait : le dortoir des Griffondor…

Des ronflements sur sa gauche lui permit de déduire que les deux zigotos que Dumbledore leur avait mis dans les pattes dormaient à poing fermé. Quant à Nikaï…

- … Aurais-tu l'obligeance de pointer ce truc – un poignard à l'emblème des Romanov – loin de ma personne ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ethan Kade Potter Romanov.

- Peux-tu le prouver ?

- Bien sûr… et pourquoi pas crier au monde entier que je suis toujours vivant tant que tu y es !! Je vais finir par croire que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps dans les cachots de Lera et que ça t'es monté au cerveau !!

« Comment il… »

Peu de personnes étaient au courant de son enfance et de la façon dont il avait été élevé. Seulement….

Pff il ne connaît pas l'existence des robes ? Ma parole qui m'a fichu un descendant pareil !! Attend que je vois Tom, j'vais lui en toucher deux mots !!

- Là-dessus, il se mit à fouiller dans la malle du Griffondor à la recherche de vêtements potable. Il lui fallu moins de cinq minutes pour trouver et enfiler l'uniforme de Siberian, d'un gris très pâle.

- Tu connais Tom ?

- Bien sûr !! C'est en partie à cause de lui que je me retrouve coincé là !! enfin pas vraiment coincé mais bon…

- Tu es vraiment Ethan ?

- Hum… mais pas le Ethan que tu connais… par contre évite les « Majesté », j'aime pas ça non plus…. Bon, je suis prêt !!

- Prêt ?

- Hum… je te l'ai pas dit, on va chez Tom

- « On » ?

- Ben je suppose que tu me laisseras pas me balader librement avec ce corps, je me trompe ? De toute façon le bracelet ne me permet pas de quitter Poudlard sans toi. Donc tu viens avec…

- …

Et une incantation plus tard, ils se trouvèrent tous deux dans un petit salon à la tapisserie…. Verte….

XXXXX

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, le futur seigneur des ténèbres réfléchissaient aux dernières paroles de Valerian.

Ne pas laisser mourir son frère…

Mais…

- Il ne fait plus partie de ce monde…

Alexander…

Son frère, sa moitié…

Cela allait bientôt faire huit ans déjà…

Machinalement, il reporta son attention sur les papiers qui lui avait été envoyé. Une agrégation d'enseignant…

Il devait vraiment tenir aux deux « petits » pour faire autant d'efforts.

Nikaï et Harry…

Avec eux, il reproduisait exactement le même schéma qu'avec Alex et Ethan sauf que cette fois…

Cette fois, il ferait tout pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivant…

Après tout, n'avait-il pas promis au Griffondor que son plus grand cadeau serait « ici » ?

Un bruit de transplanage interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Relevant la tête, il eut la surprise de voir devant lui…

- Yo !!

« Harry ? »

Non…

Ses yeux…

Bien que ressemblant, ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à…

- Ethan ?!!!

Au vu du sourire que celui-ci affichait, il su qu'il avait visé juste seulement n'était-il pas censé être mort ?

S'asseyant face à son aîné, le Russe lui indiqua le Valcane resté un peut-être plus en retrait.

- Tu m'en voudras pas de l'avoir pris avec, j'espère. De toute façon, il aurait fini par apprendre la vérité un jour ou l'autre… tu peux t'asseoir, Kai. Alex, ne va pas te manger.

- Alex ?

Bien qu'il l'eut à peine murmurer, le « squatteur » l'entendit

- Oh ! J'ai oublié de faire les présentations… Nikaï, je te présente Alexis Romanov. A moins que je ne dois-je te présenter sous Tom Jedusor…

- Tu es bien bavard pour un cadavre…

- Entre « cadavre », on se comprend…

Pendant un court instant, les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder face à l'autre.

De son côté, le Valcane essayait d'analyser les nouveaux paramètres qui venaient de lui être donnés.

Tom Jedusor ne serait autre qu'Alexis Romanov, son cousin ?

Impossible. Son père avait lui-même trouvé le corps de ce dernier. A moins que…

- Ça serait sympa si tu prenais ton ancienne apparence, Al. Pas envie que Kai y reste. On est déjà assez peu nombreux comme ça.

- … J'ai deux prénoms, libre à toi d'utiliser l'un ou l'autre mais je t'interdis de m'appeler « Al »

- Quel sale caractère… pas étonnant que tu sois autant détesté.

- De ta part, je considère cela comme un compliment.

Disant cela, Tom défit les deux scellés qui maintenait son apparence cachée, faisant place à une silhouette fort semblable à celle de…

« Sacha… non, bien que lui ressemblant, je ne ressens pas de force hostile en lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit réellement Alexis ? Mais si tel était le cas, comment a-t-il pu libérer le troisième scellé ? Scellé ? »

Pourtant un regard nouveau sur le mage noir, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes au Valcane pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tu portes cinq scellés ?

- Si j'étais toi, Tom, je commencerais vite fait à nous donner des explications….

Le principal intéressé haussa significativement les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Rien ne m'interdit de changer d'apparence ou de me faire passer pour mort…

Il marquait un point.

Cependant…

- Désolé mais on a tous galéré en te croyant mort. J'ai même été obligé de porter cette fichue couronne et c'est en partie de ta faute si on a été exilé… mais passons. si je suis là, c'est avant tout à cause d'Harry…

- Harry ?

- Si tu veux des explications, assieds-toi, Nikaï. Tu me donnes le tournis… bon sang !! Tu ne savais pas rester à l'état de cadavre ?

- J'aurais bien aimé, Al…

- Tom !!

- Si tu veux… donc je disais que j'aurais bien aimé mais, malheureusement pour moi, le corps d'Harry comporte beaucoup trop de similitude avec ceux de Sacha. D'où ma présence ici…

Le plus grand silence accueilli ces révélations. Il est vrai que beaucoup de paramètres imprévus avaient fait son apparition et, qu'avec le temps, le mage noir avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer.

A commencer par la guérison du survivant…

Selon ses calculs, avec les créatures négatives de Zane et sa potion, il aurait du être sur pied en trois jours. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il n'avait pas prévu non plus que Dumbledore utiliserait des moyens tel que le miroir aux maléfices. Chance pour lui que le nécromancien soit arrivé à temps.

Dans de telles conditions, pouvait-il encore leur cacher la vérité ?

Il aurait bien aimé car elle pouvait s'avérer bien plus cruelle que le mensonge. Cependant…

- Harry James Potter… il est l'autre… disons… personnalité d'Ethan… façon de parler bien sûr. Pour simplifier, c'est un voyageur temporel…

- Temporel ?

- Hum, il vient de 1997…

- Tu ne savais pas aller le pêcher plus près ?

Le regard noir qu'il reçu en réponse empêcha le Russe d'ajouter quoique se soit. Après tout, Tom n'avait jamais été d'une nature… explicative… alors pour une fois qu'il se donnait la peine…

- Je ne peux forcer une personne à venir… de qui plus est, pour que mon « don » se manifeste, il faut que cette personne ait plus de nonante-cinq pourcent de gênes semblables aux miens. Bref, passons. Harry Potter a accepté de venir m'aider ici, dans cette époque.

L'heure du thé étant venue, le Serpentard profita d'une courte pause pour faire apparaître des tasses et des biscuits devant eux.

Il lui fallait une nouvelle apparence hors Ethan est mort juste à ce moment là…

- On peut dire que je tombais à pic

De là, tout se simplifiait ; Tom connaissant par cœur la vie du russe ainsi que ses origines…

- Donc si je résume, la personne que je côtoies tous les jours, c'est…

- Harry

- …

Les bases ayant été installé, il lui restait maintenant le plus dur, à savoir…

- Je crois que Nikaï et moi avons assimilé cela. Par contre, je que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ? Tu aurais très bien pu me demander ou demander à Kai d'effectuer cette « mission » alors pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi lui…

- Disons par soucis de… commodités et pour mon plaisir personnel…

Harry lui avait posé la même question avant de partir…

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas savoir que la branche des Romanov est en péril… hormis vous deux et moi, il ne reste plus personne de notre famille.

Et il n'y avait pas répondu, préférant contourner la question…

- Tu veux donc rebâtir les Romanov ?

- Pas les Romanov, Nikaï mais NOTRE famille… j'en ai parlé avec Valia et j'ai tout son soutien. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je me suis permis de t'offrir le petit « cadeau » que tu sais…

Portant la tasse fumante à ses lèvres, Tom but une gorgée du liquide avant de les fixer tour à tour d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Mon projet est d'arranger un mariage avec les Malefoy. Comme vous le savez, il s'agit d'une illustre famille de sang pur, descendant de Morgan. Pourquoi les Malefoy et pas les Snape ? La réponse est assez simple. Le pouvoir des Snape repose sur des domaines que nous maîtrisons déjà, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Malefoy.

- Donc tu projettes de marier l'un d'ente nous… quatre, car je suppose qu'il faut compter mon autre moi avec, à un Malefoy…

- Hum… mais j'avoue ne pas avoir compter sur ta « résurrection » ni sur la présence de Nikaï, que Valia m'a si « gentiment » imposé…

Valerian Aton…

Lui aussi c'était un cas. Il possédait un caractère aussi fort que le Serpentard avec, toutefois, un peu plus d'expérience.

« Si père connaissant le plan d'Alex, je comprends mieux le pourquoi de ma présence ici… »

- Suite à l'attaque contre Maximillian Malefoy, j'ai été obligé de faire quelques modifications à mon plan. Et j'avais projeté de marier Harry et Nikaï…

- Moi et…

- Harry… oui. Il semblait avoir un phénomène de complémentarité entre vous donc j'ai libéré « le pouvoir de l'âme ». Chose que je n'aurais pas faite si un certain « squatteur » aurait manifesté sa présence…

Le regard lourd en sous-entendu, Tom se retourna vers Ethan.

- Désolé de m'être aperçu de rien !! Et même si ça avait été le cas, en me manifestant, j'aurais produit l'effet inverse voulu !!

- Pas exactement et je suppose qu'au fond de toi tu dois le savoir à présent…

- Une transmutation des gênes…

- Exacte. Génétiquement, Harry a hérité des capacités de Sacha.

- Ce n'est pas possible !! J'étais le seul à être près de lui au moment de sa mort !! Et… oh non !!!

- Alexis, ne me dis pas que…

Portant de concert leurs regards inquiets sur leur aîné, ils virent que ce dernier souriait. Ce qui signifiait…

- Tu n'as pas…

Le Valcane n'acheva pas sa phrase. D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu ?

Afin de sauvegarder le pouvoir de leur famille, Tom avait volontairement accepté les gênes de son frère afin de pouvoir les transmettre à un descendant digne de ce nom et totalement compatible.

Cependant, l'héritier de Salazar n'avait pas de prédominance dans son sang si bien que pour pouvoir accepter une telle offrande, il avait dû…

- De combien de temps ?

Le ton était involontairement froid, cassant…

- Tu parles de ma vie ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour le guider jusqu'ici et je vivrais encore assez longtemps pour pouvoir le ramener…

- COMBIEN DE TEMPS !!!!

**Silence…**

**Pesant et lourd…**

Debout dans le petit salon, une aura au couleur de glace tourbillonnait autour du Tsar…

- Trois mois après son retour, d'après mes calculs…

**Silence…**

**Douleur…**

- Tu ferais bien de te calmer sinon tu vas le réveiller. Il a le sommeil fort léger, tu sais…

- Je te haïs, Al…

- Allons, je ne suis même pas encore mort.

- Mais c'est tout comme !!!

- Je n'avais pas le choix…

- On a TOUJOURS le choix !!!

Se laissant à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil, le Russe se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Pourquoi n'en fais-tu toujours qu'à ta tête, hein ?

La réponse, il ne l'aurait jamais, il le savait. Alexis était rarement aussi loquace qu'aujourd'hui, sauf pour se moquer de son entourage, peut-être.

« Si tout avait pu se dérouler autrement… »

Mais cette fichue nuit d'automne 1945 avait tout changé…

- Je ne penserais pas que les gênes de Sacha auraient suffit à te maintenir en vie. C'est une erreur de calcul de ma part qui change beaucoup de chose mais je l'assume entièrement. Pour en revenir à Harry, je suppose que tu es à l'origine de ce « problème » de cicatrisation ?

Kade opina de la tête sans répondre.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu as deux solutions. Laisser les choses comme elles sont et le laisser faire une dépendance à cette potion ou je te crée un nouveau corps…

**Silence…**

- Saches cependant que les deux solutions ont des effets négatifs. Dans le premier cas, une fois que je serais mort, personne ne pourra lui créer sa potion et donc il mourra aussi…

**Toujours ce silence…**

- Dans le deuxième, une fois ton esprit hors de son corps, la synchronisation entre les ondes de Nikaï et Harry sera perturber etpar conséquent, toute union entre eux, même si leurs sentiments sont réciproques, sera impossible !!

- Il n'a pas à hésiter, on opte pour le second choix…

- Idiot !!

Se retournant vers le Valcane, Ethan se retint à grande peine de le gifler.

- Si je fais cela, non seulement tu ne pourras pas l'épouser mais en plus ça va raccourcir l'espérance de vie d'Alex.

- Vivre à ses côtés et le savoir heureux me suffit amplement. De qui plus est, Alexis m'a déjà donné l'occasion de lui dire ce que je voulais qu'il sache…

- Mais…

- Pour ce qui est de ton nouveau corps, je peux l'aider sans que cela abrège sa vie d'une seule seconde. Je suppose que l'original est toujours intact ?

- Je l'ai même congelé dans l'un de mes cachots…

- Mais…

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment des personnes pouvaient renoncer à leur propre bonheur aussi facilement.

Non, il ne le comprenait pas…

- Il faut aussi que tu saches une chose, que se soit Nikaï ou moi, notre vie est régit par des contraintes que Harry et toi ne possédez pas.

Pourquoi la vie n'était-elle pas plus simple…

- Même en épousant Harry, son bonheur ne serait qu'éphémère, mon pouvoir ne pouvant agir que sur une certaine période. Par ailleurs, à la fin de cette même période, je perdrais totalement mes dons. Tu seras donc…

- MAIS JE M'EN FICHE !!! tout ce que je veux…

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était…

- C'EST D'ETRE AVEC TOI !!!!

Se rendant compte de la portée de ses propos, l'adolescent se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en courant avant que quelqu'un eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais lui parler après. Après tout, je suis en grande partie responsable de tout ceci…

- Vivre est loin d'être facile…

- Et aimer l'est encore moins…

Les deux hommes restèrent encore un instant sans rien dire avant que le Valcane n'aborde un sujet qui, jusqu'ici avait été mis de côté.

- Les scellés…

- Deux pour mon corps, un pour mon cœur, un pour mon âme et le dernier est celui de Sacha…

Un pour son cœur…

Ce qui revenait à dire…

- S'interdire d'aimer… tu es assez cruel envers toi-même, Tom.

- Pas plus que toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité pleinement du cadeau que je t'ai offert ?

- J'ai pas envie d'affronter Malefoy…

- Harry ne s'intéresse pas à lui

- Mais Malefoy si.

- C'est un fait…

- Pour en revenir à cette histoire de mariage. J'accepte de me lier à l'autre héritier de Morgan…

- Ran Snape…

- Hum… j'ai cru comprendre qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi et, dans la mesure des choses…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'explications. Et j'accepte ta décision. Après tout, il me semble t'avoir assez fait souffrir comme cela.

- Tu m'as permis de le rencontrer et rien que pour cela, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Par contre, va falloir y aller en douceur pour recoller les morceaux avec Ethan…

- Me parle pas de cauchemars… tu peux dormir ici, la chambre d'Harry c'est la deuxième sur ta droite. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous ayez une excuse valable…

Disant cela, le Serpentard se dirigea vers les cachots. Essayer de persuader son cousin allait être tout sauf une mince affaire…

XXXXX

Assis devant son « corps », les genoux recroquevillés sous son menton, Ethan Kade Potter Romanov essayait vainement d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Quelle que soit la solution pour laquelle il opterait, cela ne changerait rien. Et entre lui et Alex…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je survive…

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours admiré son aîné. Non seulement de par son physique mais aussi son intelligence, sa prestance, son charisme…

Pendant longtemps, cela avait été un sujet de plaisanterie avec Sacha.

Alexander…

Il avait été son ange gardien mais aussi le jumeau d'Alexis.

Il avait périt en lui sauvant la vie, ce jour-là…

Ce jour-là…

A croire que c'était le départ de tout !!!

Le départ de la haine de Nikaï pour l'Angleterre et ces gens qui avaient massacré sa famille…

La décision de Tom de renoncer à sa vie…

Son départ pour Siberian…

Tout…

Tout avait commencé lors de cette nuit d'automne 1945…

**Une présence…**

Se laissant aller contre le torse de son aîné, le Russe cessa de pleurer…

- Pourquoi me fais-tu tant souffrir, Tom…

- Et toi, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour cela à ce que je sache.

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre !!

- Tu me perdras si tu n'acceptes pas de regagner ton corps. Tu ne peux pas encore le sentir car je garde en moi le dernier scellé mais le potentiel magique d'Harry est énorme. Si tu restes dans son esprit…

- Pour ce que cela change…

- Ethan, arrêtes de faire l'enfant, veux-tu !!

- Mais je suis un enfant !!

- Non !! Tu es un Tsar !

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être !!!!

S'accrochant un peu plus à la robe de son aîné, il enfuit son visage dans un pan de cette dernière.

- Tout ce que je voulais c'est d'être avec toi… est-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

Ethan…

De part certains traits de comportements, il lui faisait penser à Harry…

Harry…

- Lui aussi, il voulait être un sorcier comme les autres… ne plus être le survivant, être considérer autrement que comme un simple objet…

- C'est pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?

- Hum… nos vies se ressemblent à cette exception près : lui, il n'a jamais eu un seul instant de bonheur dans sa vie…

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups…

En échange d'une descendance, il offrirait à Harry…

- Tu as dit que tu voulais le marier à Nikaï mais…

- Ils auraient tous les deux refuser à cause de la transmutation…

- Donc tu as prévu quelqu'un d'autre pour lui ?

- Hum…

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Serpentard à cette pensée.

Oui, il avait parfaitement tout orchestré.

Il imaginait d'ailleurs parfaitement la tête qu'afficherait son « jouet » en se rendant compte de la supercherie…

« Malheureusement pour lui, il sera trop tard… »

Distraitement, il caressa la longue chevelure soigneuse de son cadet qui semblait rechercher de plus en plus la chaleur de son corps.

- Alex ?

- Hum ?

- Si… si j'accepte… tu accepteras de…

Baissant les yeux, le seigneur des ténèbres put voir que les joues d'Ethan avait pris une jolie tinte pivoine. Ce qui lui donna envie de jouer un petit peu avec lui.

- J'accepterais de ?

- Alex !!!!!!!

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'achèves pas tes phrases. Je ne suis pas encore devin, moi !!

- A peine, à peine…

- Alors ?

- Je ne le répèterais pas

- Et je fais comment pour le savoir, moi ? hum… peut-être devrais-je fouiller dans tes pensées…

- Nan !!!!

Rouge de honte, le Tsar s'enfonça encore un peu dans les bras de son compagnon. Il pouvait tout accepter sauf ça.

Son esprit n'était déjà pas très stable mais les scènes qu'il imaginait à longueur de journée…

- Bon, puisque tu me laisses pas d'autres choix…

Croyant que Tom allait mettre sa menace à exécution, Ethan releva brusquement la tête et…

**Chaleur…**

Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver de pareilles sensations un jour…

Les lèvres de son cousin étaient si…

Douce…

Rompant leur baiser, Voldemort le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de malice dans ces prunelles d'une rouge éclatant.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte de te garder à mes côtés… par contre, il va falloir éviter de parler de ça à Harry. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie que j'abuse de son corps. Il se vexe déjà lorsque je le vois torse nu… il a un très beau corps par ailleurs… certain l'un de mes meilleurs chefs d'œuvre…

- … il va falloir que j'aies une petite discussion avec le descendant de ce cher Goddric, moi…

- Du moment que tu ne l'abîmes pas…

- Abîmer ?

- « Tel il est l'air, je suis la terre, si ma couleur est de vert, il en sera que du contraire… l'un sans l'autre, nous ne pouvons exister. Nous nous complétons, nous nous déchirons, et ce pour le bien de l'humanité… »

- Une prémonition ?

- Hum…

- De qui ?

- De moi… mais ça, c'est un secret.

Prenant son cadet dans les bras, Tom quitta les cachots pour le premier étage. La suite de leur discussion, ils l'auraient demain matin.

Mais pour le moment…

- Il est grand temps d'aller se coucher…

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Rien a dire, touta été dit... Ah si... ce chapitre est trop long... Onarluca, le voici ton miracle mdr


	19. La malédiction des Romanov : Ethan

Saga : What I didn't Know  
Side Story : la malediction des Romanov  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Death  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent tous de même que le scénario :p Bien sûr, c'est basé sur du HP et, éventuellement, on peut considérer que J. K. Rowling pourrait avoir des droits sur certaines partie mais je m'en fiche !!!

Notes de l'auteur :  
ATTENTION !!! CHAPITRE COURT !!!

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : pensées des personnages

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : m'ci pour ton soutien !! ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! ce chapitre ci sera vraiment très court mais aussi explicatif. Je veux m'assurer que tout le monde ait tout compris avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais surtout… introduire de nouveaux personnages (vi encore) mdr

Bunny : v'là un chapitre un peu court mais expliquant un peu plus le comportement de Tom, Nikaï et Ethan (le vrai). J'espère qu'il t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

Orphée Potter : avec un peu de retard, voici euh… ben en faite, c'est pas vraiment la suite… disons qu'il s'agit d'un p'tit chapitre explicatif sur les Romanov ? mdr Enfin, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !! bisous !!

Nienna-lo : euh… bah tu peux toujours posé des questions si le chapitre précédant n'a pas suffit !! Après tout, j'suis là pour ça (enfin presque…). J'ai l'art de rendre les histoires compliquées mais comme j'ai déjà fait pire, je ne me rends pas forcément compte s'il manque quelque chose dans cette fic… (faudra que je médite là-dessus)

sarima san : mdr, j'ai pas assez de talent pour être auteur. Mais merci du compliment. Pour le Nikaï / Harry, si tu as lu le chapitre précédant, c'est voué à un amour impossible… enfin ça n'exclu pas la possibilité d'un p'tit lime quelque part dans les prochains chapitres…

Ayael de Riva : je crois avoir répondu personnellement à tes remarques. Concernant les descriptions et les sentiments, je ne peux en faire plus sans introduire du drama… ce qui n'était pas le but premier de cette fic, que du contraire. Enfin, j'attends tes commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience…

Severafan : voici un autre chapitre qui devrait de permettre de comprendre un peu plus la famille des Romanov. Par contre, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as !! j'suis là pour ça !!

alinemcb54 : c'est vrai qu'avec le nombreux de personnages dans cette fic, on ne s'y retrouverait plus si je ne le faisais pas. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis attardé sur la famille des Romanov donc seul leur nom y figurent…

fliflou : le futur mari de ryry ? hum… ça c'est une surprise hé hé…. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'annonce que fera Tom dans quelques chapitres…

Bebelune : m'ci beaucoup de ton soutien. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre. Du coup, voici à nouveau un chapitre explicatif très accentuer…. Drama… puisque je ne suis pas « assez descriptive »

Clem : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review !! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai découvert ce prénom lors de mes cours de russe. C'est aussi celui d'un auteur dramaturge des pays de l'est qui écrit magnifiquement bien (malheureusement ses œuvres ne sont pas traduite…).

Flore : dire qu'à la base je voulais une histoire simple… mais je crois que j'ai raté mon coup mdr. Le pire c'est que pour remédier aux remarques qu'on m'a faite, je l'ai compliqué davantage mdr Enfin, ça ne sera voyant que dans un à deux chapitres… (on dit merci qui ? mdr)

Nepheria : lentement mais surement, je continue !! voici donc un petit interlude poignant sur la vie des Romanov !!

Hedwigelol : Bonne Année !!! Avec un peu de retard, sorry, mais j'avais du mal à me remettre à cette fic (pourtant je l'adore snif snif)… pour moi toute l'histoire est assez claire (euh.. enfin on se comprend…) mais si tout le monde vient me dire que c'est incompréhensible… soupir Enfin, après mûr réflexion, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit chapitre sur la vie des Romanov. Il est très court mais indispensable pour s'attacher davantage à Tom, Nikaï et Ethan mdr Bonne lecture !!

Eowyn Malefoy : euh… un petit chapitre explicatif, ça te dit ? et rien que sur la famille Romanov pour changer !! comme ça, ça devrait t'éclaircir quelques peu, non ?

Loreilaï Yuy : kikoo à toi !! ça faisait longtemps !! (Bonne Année !!). Alors ce mini chapitre, c'est presque à toi qu'on le doit mdr. Je l'ai centré sur la famille Romanov (famille au destin tragique… mais euh… une fic sans tragédie, ça n'existe pas chez moi). J'ai mis en présentation les membres de la famille Romanov avec leur double identité pour certain !! (bon, vu le nombre de perso, ça fait assez fic original mais euh… le sujet à déjà été abordé, nan ? mdr)

Dawn : m'ci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents !!

Miss Faust : kikoo toi !! je te rassure tout de suite, niveau scénario, je ne peux pas faire plus compliqué que MSL mdr (Peut-être parce que dans cette fic il doit y avoir au moins 40 perso originaux et tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres.. voire pire que l'auteur). Tu es vraiment russe ? (passe en mode happy). J'adore la Russie (même s'il fait froid) et en particulier l'époque des Tsar (nan, ça se voit tant que ça ?). donc pour ce mini chapitre, on aura droit à des russes à la pelle vu qu'il est centré sur… les Romanov !! Par contre, si tu as des remarques à me faire concernant les événements, n'hésite pas !! j'fais mon possible pour respecter les dates historiques mais bon…

Kiwi : Sacha est le diminutif d'Alexander.. c'est essentiellement pour le différencier de son frère, Alexis (Al / Tom). Un peu plus d'explication concernant ces deux-là sont donnés dans ce chapitre !! n'hésite pas si tu as des questions !!

* * *

**Présentation des personnages :**

Ce chapitre tourne essentiellement autour de la famille Romanov dont voici la présentation :

_**La famille Romanov** :_

Le chef de famille : à l'heure actuelle on ne connaît pas son nom et c'est sans importance. Il est le pilier de la famille !!

Shala Romanov : défunte mère d'Alexander et d'Alexis. Elle avait épousé Tom Jedusor mais ce dernier pris la fuite lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était non seulement une sorcière mais aussi une Romanov (comme quoi la peur d'un nom…)

Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'est un Valcane de pur souche tout comme Nikaï. Il a un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis et est le garde du corps attitré d'Ethan.

Alexis Tom Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. C'est le plus sérieux et l'esprit le plus torturé de la famille… (pour plus d'explication, lire ce chapitre) Il porte sur lui la malédiction de Salazar.. (traduire par : il en est le descendant). On dit de lui qu'il est le prétendant idéal au titre de Tsar…

Ethan Kade Romanov : fils d'une Romanov et d'un Potter, il possède un potentiel magique hors du commun mais dont la destinée, comme vous pourrez le lire, fut toute tracée… il a été placé sous la protection d'un Valcane (Sacha) en tant qu'héritier potentiel. Il voue une admiration sans borne à Alexis (Voldi)

_**La famille Aton** :_

Valerian Aton dit Lera ou Valia : il est le père de Nikaï et l'oncle d'Alexis, Alexander et Ethan. Sa femme était la sœur du « chef » des Romanov… il possède du sang de Valcane dans ses veines mais pas assez pour en être un.

Nikaï Aton dit Kai: fils de Valerian. c'est un Valcane de pure souche. A la fin de cette histoire, il héritera du nom des Romanov… c'est le cousin d'Alexis, Alexander et d'Ethan.

**_Notion historique_**

Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

* * *

**La malédiction des Romanov**

* * *

_Un jour l'Amitié vint rendre visite à la Mort et lui dit :  
__« Pourquoi nous fais-tu autant souffrir ?  
__Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de nous voir heureux ?»  
__La Mort regarda alors l'Amitié avant de lui rétorquer :  
__« Ton existence rendre l'humanité encore plus malheureuse  
__Que je ne puis le faire… »  
__« Faux !! », lui rétorqua l'Amitié  
__« Tant que j'existe, l'homme pourra faire table rase du passé  
__Et continuera d'évoluer ».  
__Déposant son verre sur la table basse, la Mort se mit à sourire  
__« Dans ce cas considère-moi comme étant le passé…  
__Un passé que l'humanité ne veut oublier… »  
__Révolté, l'Amitié se redressa à s'apprêta à partir lorsque l'Amour  
__Se dressa sur son chemin.  
__« Où comptes-tu aller ? »  
__« Consoler ces âmes que tu as détruites par ta seule existence !! »  
__« Alors dans ce cas… »  
__L'Amour fit place à la Mort…  
__Armée d'une longue épée, cette dernière transperça de part en part  
__Le corps de l'Amitié.  
__« Pourquoi ? »  
__Fut la dernière question qu'elle posa. Et à celle-ci, la Mort lui répondit :  
__« Pour venger le cœur de l'Amant qui, sans l'Amour,  
__Ne peut exister… »

* * *

_

**Ethan Romanov**

**« Un être ne peut vivre heureux que s'il sait son  
****existence utile à quelqu'un… »

* * *

**

Toute cette histoire a commencé par une nuit d'automne 1945…

J'avais alors huit ans…

Comme chaque année à pareille époque, nous allions fêter l'anniversaire de mon oncle dans la propriété familiale.

**L'une des rares occasions pour nous de nous trouver tous réunis…**

Mon oncle était l'actuel Premier Ministre de la Russie mais aussi notre chef à tous. Chacun d'entre nous respectait ses recommandations.

C'était un être formidable et débordant de générosité.

C'est lui qui a recueilli ma tante au stade final de sa maladie, ne tenant pas rigueur de sa fuite quelques années auparavant.

Il était exceptionnel, tout comme ma mère, Alexia…

Cette nuit-là devait être une nuit inoubliable pour nous tous. Oncle Lera avait réussi à se libérer de son emploi du temps chargé et devait venir en compagnie de son fils, Nikaï…

Alexander avait eu l'autorisation de s'absenter de Siberian pour l'occasion et Alexis, son frère, nous rejoindrait au levé du soleil…

Tout aurait dû être parfait…

**Oui…**

**Tout aurait dû seulement…**

Je me souviens encore de ma maison ravagée par les flammes…

De ces cris, de ces lueurs d'incompréhensions dans les regards….

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils oseraient s'attaquer à nous de la sorte…

Personne…

**Maudit descendant de Merlin, je vous hais !!!!**

Il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour nous de nous échapper.

A l'extérieur, il était des dizaines à attendre que nous fassions le moindre mouvement pour pouvoir nous éliminer.

Le secret du pouvoir de notre famille, voilà ce qu'il voulait !!

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il n'aurait jamais…

**Non jamais…**

Je me souviens du regard de mon oncle, de ceux de mes tantes, de mes parents…

Par chance, Lera, Nikaï et Alexis n'étaient pas encore arrivés…

**Par chance…**

Oui…

**Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de les perdre eux aussi…**

Non…

Je n'aurais pas su…

Les flammes avaient doublé d'intensité et aucun d'en nous pouvaient s'échapper, un bouclier anti-magie ayant été instauré…

**Je les hais…**

Et je les haïrais pour le restant de ma vie et même après…

Je me souviens de cet instant où un coulis de lave a fait son apparition au beau milieu du salon…

**Un sortilège interdit…**

Non…

Banni… 

Dans le regard des membres de ma famille, aucune crainte, pas même un regret…

**Un Romanov ne peut avoir de regrets…**

Je me souviens des bras d'Alexander m'enlaçant tendrement la taille…

De ses mots, de cette lueur dans ses yeux…

J'aurais probablement fini par l'épouser lui ou Alexis si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé…

Si tout ceci…

**Aucune peur, juste de la haine…**

Je déteste l'Angleterre pour ceux qui nous fait.

Certes tous les membres de notre famille sont porteurs de gènes Valcane. Certains, comme Sacha ou Nikaï en font même partie.

Mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour nous exterminer ?

N'avions-nous pas le droit de vivre tel le reste de l'humanité ?

**Une réponse que personne ne veut me donner…**

Je me souviens avoir assister à l'agonie des uns…

Au suicide des autres…

**Un Romanov n'a pas le droit de pleurer…**

Le feu…

Toujours plus ardent qui s'en prenait aux meubles, aux rideaux, aux pierres même…

A ce moment, je me suis demandé si cela valait vraiment la peine pour moi d'exister…

**Mourir ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire…**

Sans pouvoir…

**Un Romanov ne se résigne pas…**

Je me souviens de sa chaleur au creux de mon cou…

De ses flammes qui commençaient à lécher nos vêtements…

De cette lave de couleur sang se répandant à nos pieds…

**Un Romanov n'accepte que ce qu'il croit….**

J'ai toujours cru, je crois et je croirais toujours en lui…

Lui qui m'a protégé de ses bras…

Lui qui a donné sa vie pour moi…

**Je le vengerais !!!**

Rien que pour la souffrance, rien que pour leur mémoire,

Je me devais de vivre…

Même si ce n'était qu'un temps…

Même si je devais renoncer à mon rang…

**Un Romanov croit en son avenir et en celui de la Russie…**

Je crois en ma patrie ou plutôt…

Je crois en mon nom…

**Sang et colère….**

On m'appelait Ethan Kade Potter Romanov…

J'étais un sorcier rêvant d'une vie normale comme n'importe quel enfant…

Mais cela m'est à présent impossible…

La fatalité en a décidé autrement…

**Haine et peine….**

A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le dernier descendant direct du Tsar Nicolas II de Russie et, à ce titre…

**A ce titre…**

Vous pouvez m'appeler…

xxxxx

Le cœur lourd de chagrin, Valerian Aton marchait à travers les décombres de ce qui fut autrefois l'une des plus belles demeure des Tsar.

Pas un seul mur avait supporté l'attaque…

Tout n'était que ruines et sang…

Derrière lui, des hommes aux vêtements de couleur impériales se débarrassaient des corps des sorciers anglais tandis que les rares survivants étaient emmenés vers les salles de tortures…

Bien que la Russie ne fusse plus un empire depuis le 17 mars 1917, le peuple portait toujours un grand respect envers la famille des Romanov et cette tragédie…

Cette tragédie…

**Elle ne pouvait rester impunis !!**

- Monsieur le Premier Ministre !!

- Un problème ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

Devant l'air plus qu'horrifié qu'affichait le soldat se trouvant devant lui, Valerian fit signe aux deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient ainsi qu'à sa garde personnel de le suivre.

Ils marchaient cinq bonnes minutes parmi les décombres et, plus ils semblaient s'approcher, plus la mine des sorciers qu'ils croisaient semblaient se décomposer…

Que pouvait-il donc autant les choquer ?

**La réponse…**

La réponse ils l'eurent moins de deux minutes plus tard…

Debout au milieu de ce qui fut autrefois la salle de réception se trouvaient deux silhouettes enlacées…

- Sacha…

A l'appelle de son nom, la plus grande releva la tête et adressa un sourire à son oncle.

Il était trop tard pour le sauver…

- … Je vous le confie…

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était….

**Une main…**

Glissant le long de la joue du Valcane, elle vient y recueillir la seule larme que ce dernier aille verser de toute son existence avant de lui murmurer…

- Tu peux reposer en paix, à présent… nous prendrons soin de lui…

- … merci, Alexis et…

- Adieu…

Sur un dernier hochement de tête, le corps d'Alexander Romanov se désintégra, confiant ainsi la protection du nouveau leader de Russie à son frère.

Ce dernier, l'enfant confortablement blotti dans ses bras, se retourna devant l'ensemble des soldats présents et, d'une voix forte, n'admettant aucune protestation…

- Voici votre nouveau Tsar. De sa vie dépend l'avenir de notre nation !!!

D'ailleurs personnes n'avaient le cœur à protester…

Tous l'avaient déjà accepté…

- Pour l'avenir de la Russie et la gloire des Romanov !!!

**Un serment d'allégeance… **

**Le cri d'un peuple réclamant vengeance… **

- Pour l'avenir de la Russie et la gloire des Romanov !!!

Portant Ethan dans ses bras, Alexis passa le cortège de sorciers pour venir se placer devant son oncle.

**Sa décision était prise…**

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus Alexis de Russie mais simplement…

**Il ne reviendrait pas dessus…**

- …le dernier descendant de Salazar…

**Sa vengeance pouvait dès lors commencer…**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Alors Lera est le diminutif de Valerian et Sacha, celui d'Alexander…  
Sinon que dire d'autre sur cette première « Side Story » ?  
Eh bien je l'ai écrite simplement dans le but que vous puissiez mieux connaître les origines de Nikaï et de certains autres personnages.  
Savoir pourquoi ils en veulent autant à certaines personnes et ce qui les poussent à vouloir toujours se dépasser…

J'espère aussi que cela vous aura aidé à comprendre la personnalité complexe d'Ethan, Nikaï et d'Alexis. Même si cela n'est pas forcément facile à ce stade.  
De toute façon, pas d'inquiétude, il y aura d'autres chapitres comme celui-ci mdr !!

Bisous !!


	20. Je l'aime mais : De Vert et de Gris

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ryry x Tom  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

1° Afin que cela soit un peu plus clair, seuls les noms des personnages apparaissant dans les chapitres se retrouveront ci-dessous (ça vous évitera de chercher la bonne personne pendant trois heures)

2° Désolée pour le retard mais je viens tout juste de déménager dans un autre pays où les connexions internet semblent être en option (la croix et la bannière pour en avoir une) donc me revoici après euh… près d'un bon mois d'absence ? (sorry, ça ne se reproduira plus !!!!)

* * *

**réponses aux reviews :**

luna-la-lunatique : euh… en fait, Tom n'est pas vraiment gentil… mais il n'est pas méchant non plus… disons qu'il a juste quelques bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte (et vive les explications bidons). Quant à Dumbi, je ne l'aime pas (pas ma faute) donc il se coltine le mauvais rôle (c'est si flashy que ça ?). Pour Ryry, hum… voyons voir, avec qui je pourrais le caser… hum…. Ça demande réflexion….

Onarluca : je suis de retour !!! Et dans mes bagages, je ramène deux nouveaux chapitres !! (nan, nan, tu ne rêves pas). Euh… par contre je crois avoir compliqué davantage l'histoire… (c'est possible ?). Enfin, bonne lecture !!! Kisu !!

Orphée Potter : désolée, pour le retard !! c'est pas de ma faute s'ils connaissent pas internet en Irlande !!!! snif Toujours est-il que, pour me rattraper, je poste deux chapitres où il y aura beaucoup de Tom, d'Harry… mais aussi de Tom… et d'Harry…. (le message est passé ? mdr). Bien sûr, l'histoire se complique davantage (j'aime me compliquer la vie inutilement) mais bon, c'est promis, je vais essayer de tout simplifier…

Miss Faust : et 2 nouveaux chapitres !! 2 !!! Il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire si je ne veux pas être obligé d'écrire 3 saisons (tiens, ça me rappelle une fic…). Bref, au programme, romance, romance, romance et… complication (ben vi, j'm'appelle pas Sephy pour rien !! mdr)

Hedwigelol : le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'essaie vraiment de faire un scénario simple. Faut croire que je ne suis pas douée pour ça !! Mdr. Mais si tu as des questions ou des doutes, n'hésites pas m'en faire part, j'chuis là pour ça !! (euh… pour autant que je trouve une réponse mdr !!)

Nepheria : nan ! nan ! je n'étais pas en panne d'inspi !! juste en panne de net !! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il est difficile d'y avoir accès ici soupir toujours est-il que me revoilà avec de nouveaux chapitres !!! Enjoy it !! Kisu !!

Severafan : alors les explications… Ethan (le vrai) a trouvé la mort lors de la coupe de Glace. Seulement son potentiel magique est tel qu'il a pu survivre sous la forme d'esprit (ou d'âme errante). Tom a utilisé une partie de son corps pour la potion d'Harry, ce qui a permis à l'esprit d'Ethan de trouver refuge dans le corps du grigri pendant un certain temps. Cependant il est très difficile pour un corps de supporter la présence de deux âmes à fort potentiel simultanément. C'est pourquoi Ethan, grâce à l'aide de Tom et Nikaï, décide de regagner son ancien corps (que Tom avait conservé chez lui). Donc, oui, il vit toujours. Seulement sa vie dépend d'un « donneur » qui, à l'occurrence, est Tom. (en résumé, si Tom meurt, Ethan meurt). Euh… est-ce assez clair ?

Bunny : débarque avec un grand sourire et tends les deux nouveaux chapitres Kdo !!!! Et sorry pour le retard mais euh… pas vraiment facile de déménager dans un autre pays. Mdr. Mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprends mais habitude avec un nouveau chapitre par semaine !!! Kisu !!

sarima san : rien que pour toi, j'ai glissé une scène entre Harry et Nikaï dans l'un des chapitres. Mdr. Ça a été dure mais pas irréalisable (bon, d'accord, j'ai compliqué inutilement le scénario mais euh… se cache derrière son pc)

Dawn : m'ci pour ta review !! Voici la suite des mésaventures d'Harry à Poudlard ou comment compliqué inutilement une histoire qui l'était déjà !!

Ayael de Riva : arf… tu poses toutes les questions auxquelles j'ai pas envie de répondre… mdr. Bon je vais faire un effort… Alors, vi, Ethan est bien le cousin d'Alexander et d'Alexis (normal, ces deux-là sont jumeaux). Il est aussi le cousin de Nikaï (ben vi, Nikaï est aussi un Romanov). Pour Tom… sa véritable identité est bien Alexis Romanov. Cela s'explique par le fait que sa mère fut une Romanov, tout simplement. Pour son père, je n'ai rien changé de l'histoire : il les a abandonnés lorsqu'il a appris que sa mère était une sorcière. Pour Salazar, je suis partie du fait que « Serpentard » était à la base un titre se passant de sorcier en sorcier (j'ai une explication de 3 pages pour prouver ma théorie, si ça t'intéresse). Pour Harry à présent. Il n'est pas la réincarnation d'Ethan !! ce sont deux personnes distinctes !! Par contre, il se peut qu'il soit celle d'Alexander (à méditer). Et je n'ai précisé à aucun moment qu'il était amoureux d'Alexis / Tom mdr. Quant à pourquoi Tom veut-il absolument organiser un mariage avec la famille Malefoy ? c'est une bonne question… je dirais que c'est parce que les Malefoy sont des descendants de Morgan et aussi parce qu'il veut continuer la lignée des Romanov. Sa devine n'est-elle pas : « Pour l'avenir de la Russie et le bien-être des Romanov » ? Ethan allant devenir un personnage à part entière à partir de ce chapitre, il sera impossible pour Harry de l'oublier. Mais je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise. Mdr !!

Fliflou : a mort Dumbi !!! bon, je me calme… mais c'est vrai qu'il a de bonnes raisons, Voldi. Et ce n'est qu'un début car il va beaucoup souffrir tout au long de l'histoire, même s'il le montre pas forcément (pour le bien de la Russie et des Romanov). C'est à la base un Ryry x Tom, par contre, je ne peux rien garantir pour le mariage… quant aux personnages qui vont mourir, ils risquent d'être nombreux mais je n'en dis pas plus…

Kiwi : c'est vrai que vouloir conquérir le monde rien que parce que l'on déteste son père est assez léger mais cela ne donne-t-il pas une bonne raison pour les fanficeurs d'exploiter ce filon ? mdr. Par contre… wahh !! Tu en avais des questions mdr !!! Bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre. John Potter est enfin était l'oncle de Franck Potter. Il a été considéré comme un traître par sa famille et son nom a été railler de l'arbre des Potter (ce qui explique pourquoi personne en parle). Pour Harry, il a bien « hérité » des gênes de Alexander. Ce qui va créer pas mal de problèmes par la suite vu que, comme tu l'as si bien expliqué, Alexander était un Valcane (ça fera l'objet d'un chapitre un peu plus tard dans l'histoire). Mais pour le moment, les effets ne se font pas trop ressentir car Tom a une certaine emprise sur le corps d'Harry. Par contre Tom n'est pas un Valcane mais en possède les gênes (assez compliqué donc on verra ça plus tard). Les Romanov et les Salazar ne sont pas liés !!! Salazar est un titre qui se transmet à un sorcier possédant une maîtrise totale dans un domaine particulier. Le hasard a voulu que deux personnes portent ce titre dans la famille des Romanov. Concernant l'attirance de Lian pour Harry, elle ne s'explique pas vraiment de manière rationnelle. Lian est attiré par le côté mystérieux qui se dégage d'Harry et, à ce stade de l'histoire, il ne sait pas que Tom et Harry se connaissent. Ceci dit, Max n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Tom par le passé (c'est un mariage arrangé). On peut donc dire que Lian a eu un coup de foudre fulgurant (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire) pour Ryry. Dans le scénario, tu peux distinguer 3 grands clans jusqu'à présent : celui des Romanov, de Merlin et de Morgan. Merlin et Morgan sont des ennemis jurés. Les Romanov étaient neutre jusqu'à la chute de Nicolas II (organisé par les descendants de Merlin). Dumbi étant un des descendants de Merlin, la vendetta continue… Pour Zane, bien sûr que Dumbi sait qu'il est un « cadavre ». Seulement pour anéantir les Romanov, il a besoin de faire une alliance avec une famille puissante descendant de Morgan. Les Malefoy étant trop méfiant, il a décidé d'essayer avec les Snape. Mais il y a une autre raison pour laquelle Dumbi a accepté de prendre Zane comme prof… mais ça sera pour un prochain chapitre !! kisu !!!

Eowyn Malefoy : bah si je répondais à toutes les questions, ça ne serait plus drôle !! mdr. Mais bon, je vais essayer de rendre l'intrigue plus simple (c'est beau de rêver) mais pas avant la semaine prochaine mdr !

* * *

**Présentation des Personnages **

_**Les Personnages** _

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il est en sixième à Griffondor (Poudlard). Pour le moment, il se pose trop de question. Il est le descendant de Goddric

Ethan Kade Romanov Potter dit Kade : c'est l'actuel Tsar de Russie. Il fait parti du collège de Siberian (Sibérie) et est amoureux de Alexis (Tom Jedusor). Grâce à un procédé magique, son âme a pu être détaché du corps d'Harry et va pouvoir regagner son corps d'origine

Nikaï Aton Romanov dit Kai : c'est un Valcane assurant actuellement la protection d'Harry dont il est amoureux. Il est lui aussi en sixième à Griffondor (Poudlard)

Alexis Tom Romanov Jedusor dit Alex ou Al : principal fouteur de trouble de cette histoire dont il est à l'origine de toutes les complications possible et imaginable. Futur mage noir, il possède d'immense pouvoir dans de nombreux domaine. Il est le descendant de Salazar.

_**Petite explication :**_

L'ensemble des membres de la famille Romanov porte deux noms. Il est très important de savoir faire la différence (pour le bien du scénario plus tard… dans un ou deux chapitres). Le premier nom de famille est celui auquel on accorde le plus d'importance. Ainsi…

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (Than) est avant tout un Potter avant d'être un Romanov mais pour Ethan Kade Romanov Potter (Kade), c'est l'inverse.

Pour résumer, lorsque je parlerais d'Harry, se sera en générale Ethan Potter et lorsque je parlerais de l'autre, ça sera Ethan Romanov ou Kade Romanov (s'ils sont dans la même pièce)

Euh… des questions ?

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 16 : Je l'aime mais…  
De Vert et de Gris

* * *

**

Il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin lorsque le Griffondor se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là avec, autour de lui, un décor qu'il ne connaissait pas…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Surpris par ce changement d'endroit, il se mit à détailler l'ensemble de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Etrangement, tout en ces lieux était de couleur gris pâle, légèrement bleuté par endroit.

Sur sa gauche se trouvait une large baie vitrée dont la vue lui était cachée par de magnifiques rideaux acier où perlaient de minces filets d'or qu'il aurait pu facilement confondre avec de la poussière d'étoile en pleine nuit tandis qu'en face de lui, se dégageaient d'immenses bibliothèques au teint bleu pâle et dont les étagères regorgeaient d'ouvrages aux couvertures océan….

A sa droite, ce fut une commode qu'il découvrit. Cette dernière était assortie au reste des meubles et semblait être habité par une fée des glaces à en juger par la silhouette qui lui faisait signe à travers le miroir.

Miroir qui lui reflétait un étrange paysage enneigé proche de celui qu'il avait entre aperçu lors de son court séjour en Sibérie…

Cependant aucun des éléments l'entourant ne lui permettait de mettre un nom sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et, de toute évidence, il ne se trouvait plus à Poudlard…

- Mais dans quel pétrin je suis encore allé me fourrer, moi ?!!!

Pas vraiment rassuré pour sa personne, il se décida à quitter la chaleur de son lit pour fouiller aux alentours. Presque aussitôt, un peignoir gris clair fit son apparition près de lui alors que la porte se trouvant entre les deux armoires s'ouvrit.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment – après tout, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme il le souhaitait – le Griffondor enfila le vêtement par-dessus sa robe (grise évidement) avant d'enfiler les chaussons – apparu miraculeusement, eux aussi – et de se diriger vers l'autre pièce.

Celle-ci s'avérait être un petit salon…

« Privé… »

S'il devait en juger par la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Lui aussi était entièrement décoré dans les nuances de gris et de bleu pâle. Pour peu et il se croirait faisant lui-même parti des meubles tant sa silhouette s'accordait avec l'ensemble !!

- Deux fauteuils, un canapé, une table basse, des vases, des tableaux, un lustre…

Harry aurait presque pu se croire dans une maison moldu si tout ne lui paraissait pas aussi… féerique ? Car comment d'écrire d'autre cet endroit où tout ne semblait être que silence et dont les tons, si pure, pouvait apaiser n'importe quelle crainte ?

Car, de la crainte, il n'en ressentait nullement et ce, bien que cela dû être le premier sentiment à ressentir dans une telle situation !!

Continuant son inspection, le survivant constata que, comme dans la pièce précédente, il pouvait observer de nombreuses bibliothèques aux quatre coins du salon. Seul le mur se trouvant en face de lui semblait avoir été épargné pour un magnifique feu ouvert… bleuté, naturellement !!

Machinalement, il se posta devant ce dernier avant d'y tendre une main. La sensation de chaleur était bel et bien présente ce qui voulait dire…

« Je suis chez un sorcier… »

Et à l'évidence un sorcier extrêmement puissant pour avoir réussit à créer un pareil endroit. L'idée de demander de plus amples renseignements à son « squatteur » lui avait traversé l'esprit seulement, il ne pouvait plus ressentir la présence de ce dernier depuis son réveil.

Avait-il peur de sa réaction ?

Il en doutait quelque peu au vue de leurs discussions. Il en déduisit donc qu'il était censé être en sécurité. Censé car, tout le monde n'avait pas forcément la même notion du danger que lui…

- Et en attendant, je vais me faire massacrer par ce fichu prof de DCFM…. Déjà qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur…

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as un don pour te faire des ennemis…

Sursautant au son de ces paroles pourtant à peine murmurer, le Griffondor se retrouva droit dans les bras de…

- Tom ?!!!!!

Ce dernier, à genou derrière lui, avait anticipé sa réaction et le regardait à présent un sourire à peine dissimulé sur le visage.

- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras d'être surpris de me voir ?

- Jamais…, marmonna le survivant.

Il était vrai que le Serpentard avait le don d'apparaître à chaque fois qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas…

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum…

Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer que c'était le cas. Bien que cela soit parfaitement inutile vu que Tom pouvait lire dans son esprit…

- Je suis où exactement ?

- Hum… voyons voir…. Comment t'annoncer cette nouvelle….

Un petit rictus naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille d'Harry…

- Dans ma chambre

- Dans…

A la pâleur que prit le visage de son cadet, le mage noir eut toutes les peines du monde à conserver un tant soit peu son sérieux.

- Bien sûr !! Où voulais-tu de retrouver d'autre ?

Le Griffondor ne répondit pas. Trop horrifié par l'état des choses : il avait dormi dans la chambre de Jedusor…

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit son ennemi qui le choquait à ce point mais plutôt…

- Par Merlin !!!

- Je préfèrerais que tu jures par Salazar, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard noir qui ne le vexa point le moins du monde et ce pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il était habitué à ce genre de remarque de la part d'Harry et la seconde résidait dans le fait que, cela dix bonnes minutes qu'il tenait son « jouet » dans les bras et qu'à aucun moment, ce dernier n'avait tenté de le repousser…

- Tom ?

- Hum ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

S'étant légèrement retourné, le survivant le fixait droit dans les yeux, totalement inconscient du fait que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de son aîné. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur celle du Griffondor et voyant que ce dernier ne lui opposait aucune résistance, approfondit le baiser…

De son côté, Harry était complètement sous le choc de ce qui était en train de se produire si bien qu'il ne parvenait à émettre aucune pensée cohérente autre que…

« P'tain de bordel de merde, Tom est en train de me rouler un patin !!! »

Et le pire de tout ça fut certainement quand le brun s'éloigna de lui, le déposant au passage sur l'un des fauteuils, une lueur amusée dans les prunelles.

- Je crains qu'il ne fasse reporter cette « discussion » à un autre jour… je dois m'occuper de ramener un cadavre à la vie… la salle de bain se trouve sa gauche… tu as exactement vingt minutes pour te doucher, te changer et gagner la cuisine sous peine de quoi, tu te passeras de déjeuner !!

Et sur cette remarque des plus… jedusorienne, le Serpentard quitta la pièce d'un air ravi laissant derrière lui un Griffondor complètement…. Chamboulé…

xxxxx

Assis à mène le sol, Nikaï fixait la silhouette se trouvant devant lui. Depuis son cercueil de glace, elle ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Harry à cette exception près…

- … Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges ? Il me semblait que tes pupilles étaient vertes ?

L'ombre qui flottait aux côtés du Valcane prit un air contrarié.

- A vrai dire, elles ne sont ni l'une ni l'autre… théoriquement, je dois les avoir de la même couleur que les tiens en plus foncés…

Faisant mine de réfléchir à une réponse correcte, le fantôme tourbillonna un moment autour de son corps avant de venir reprendre sa place initiale.

- Rouge est la couleur qu'ils prennent lorsque je matérialise de force, un peu comme Tom lorsqu'il perd le contrôle de lui-même… et vert… bah…. Je suppose que c'est à cause d'Harry, je n'en sais rien…

Le silence reprit à nouveau sa place et tous deux retombèrent dans la contemplation du cristal se trouvant devant eux.

Cela dura une dizaine de minutes environ avant que l'empereur ne prennent à nouveau la parole pour poser à son compagnon une question on ne peut plus de circonstance…

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Ce dernier haussa significativement les épaules en guise de réponses.

- Que suis-je censé faire d'après toi ?

L'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête de côté, en proie à une profonde réflexion, incertain de ce qu'il devait lui dire.

- Tu veux mon opinion en tant que Tsar ou en tant qu'ami ?

- Hum… les deux si possible…

- Eh bien disons que dans le premier cas, je t'imposerais de rester aux côtés d'un certain Grigri, doué pour s'attirer les ennemis…

- Et dans le second ?

- Hum… voyons voir…

Une lueur de malice traversa rapidement le regard ambré de l'empereur…

- Je serais assez tenté de te demander comment tu as fait jusqu'ici pour ne pas lui sauter dessus…

Ne prenant absolument pas au regard pseudo outré du Valcane, il continua sur sa lancée, sur un ton des plus enjoué…

- C'est vrai quoi, il est plutôt agréable à regarder, puissant, riche, intelligent et en plus il a les faveurs de Tom… que demander de plus ?

Une voix provenant de derrière eux empêcha l'être des brumes de lui répliquer.

- Qui est censé avoir mes faveurs ?

- Oups…

Discrètement, Ethan tenta de prendre la fuite en s'éclipsant derrière Nikaï mais ce dernier l'ayant anticipé, l'attrapa par le col.

- Hey !! Comment tu fais ça ?!!!

- … Fais quoi ?

- Comment as-tu fais pour m'attraper ?

- …

Voyant que le Valcane ne donnerait clairement aucune explication – et surtout par envie de casser son cadet – Tom prit la parole.

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'avant d'être une créature, ton cousin est avant tout une âme ?

Et qui mieux qu'un esprit pour en attraper un autre ?

- Qu'as-tu fais de notre mascotte ?

- Beaucoup de choses que tu ne voudrais absolument pas savoir, crois-moi…

Ignorant les regards plus qu'interrogateurs des deux adolescents, le sorcier vient se placer juste devant le cristal et y apposa sa main.

- Bon, vous vous grouillez ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !!

xxxx

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Tom l'avait quitté et presque autant de temps qu'il était assis là, comme le premier crétin fini, en se demandant quelle était censée être la réaction adéquate à ce genre de situation.

« Ne surtout pas y penser… »

Secouant négativement la tête pour se changer les idées, le survivant décida de suivre les conseils de son oncle Voldi et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain…

Cette dernière était entièrement fait de marbre du sol au plafond. Toujours dans les tons gris, elle n'en dégageait pas moins une atmosphère accueillante et reposante.

De taille assez imposante, elle se composait d'une énorme baignoire spacieuse bleu pâle ornée de robinets en or massif représentant des serpents et occupant plus de la moitié de la pièce.

A sa gauche trônait un lavabo semblable à une mini fontaine que l'on aurait incrusté à l'intérieur même du mur et, à côté duquel, se trouvait une étagère où s'entassaient différents produits de toutes sortes d'un bleu sombre.

Harry nota avec amusement que chaque objet se trouvant sur un meuble avait forcément cette couleur et ce, quelque soit la pièce…

D'un geste nonchalant, il actionna le levier et une eau chaude parfumée se mit à couler…

Toute cette histoire lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange et il parvenait pas à en comprendre l'objectif premier ; Voldemort ne faisant rien sans rien.

- Peut-être devrais-je le lui demander directement ?

Mais autant demander à Dumbledore pourquoi il avait renié son petit-fils ou pourquoi la couleur préférée de Salazar était le vert et non pas le jaune. Après tout, il existait bel et bien des serpents canari…

- C'est une question à méditer…

Disant cela, il entra dans le bain bouillant dont la surface était recouverte d'une épaisse mousse… acier…

- Au moins ça à le mérite d'être claire, Voldi aime le gris !!!

Car depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le Griffondor avait pu l'apercevoir dans absolument toute les gammes de ton : et ce du plus claire au plus foncé !!

Tom…

Le plus grand mystère qu'il lui ait été de rencontrer… Malefoy mise à part, bien sûr !! Car Harry ne connaissait absolument personne capable de battre le prince de Serpentard dans ce domaine !!

N'ayant pris aucun camp à partie, le blond pouvait se permettre ce qu'il voulait et à ceux qui rétorquaient que son nom pourrait lui être fatale à l'avenir, il se contentait de leur rire au nez.

Tour à tour charmeur et profiteur, il pouvait s'avérer aussi d'une compagnie agréable de part son étonnante culture générale.

Il n'avait ni dieu, ni maître, seulement foi dans un nom : le sien !!

Tom et Malefoy…

Ils les imaginaient très bien ensemble ces deux-là…

- Quoiqu'ils sont trop avides de pouvoir pour pouvoir se supporter plus de temps que nécessaire…

Tout en réfléchissant à la suite possible des événements, le Griffondor se laissa glisser de manière à avoir l'eau presque à la hauteur des yeux.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais une part de lui semblait avoir totalement confiance dans le descendant de Salazar. Un autre effet secondaire du lien qui les unissait ? C'était une possibilité à envisager…

Un pop… 

- Si Monsieur veut bien excuser Pikwik, le Maître vous fait savoir qu'il ne vous reste plus que cinq minutes pour vous habiller et vous rendre dans la salle à manger

- Cinq minutes ?!!! Mais je ne serais jamais près à temps !!!!

- Le Maître a aussi dit à Pikwik de vous dire à Monsieur que si Monsieur n'était pas présent dans moins de cinq minutes, le Maître l'inscrirait au programme d'étude avancé de divination…

A ces paroles, Harry devint littéralement blanc comme un mort et il ne lui fallu guère plus d'une minute pour se retrouver hors de la baignoire et s'être à moitié habillé…

xxxxx

Assis dans le petit salon, une tasse de café devant eux, Ethan et Nikaï observaient leur aîné dont le visage énigmatique ne leur laissait présager absolument rien de bon…

N'y tenant plus, l'héritier des Romanov prit la parole…

- On peut savoir ce qui te rend si « heureux » ?

- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptes faire…

- A quel propos ?

- De Nikaï et d'Harry, bien sûr !!

- Oh… ça…

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Tom lui fit comprendre que tout cela était une affaire déjà réglée enfin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Al ?

- Continue de m'appeler comme ça et je te garantis que tu retrouveras ton apparence de cadavre

- Moi aussi, je t'adore, Al…

- …

- Alors ?

Un moment de silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce que le Valcane eut, dès lors tout le loisir de détailler…

Tout le décors avait été peint dans les tons verts, comme la plupart des endroits qu'ils avaient traversés depuis leur arrivé. Seulement contrairement aux autres, une aura assez maléfique semblait s'en dégager…

Un aperçu de l'immense pouvoir du descendant de Salazar ?

Machinalement, ce dernier le pointa du doigt avant de désigner la silhouette de l'empereur.

- Vous deux, vous allez retourner à Poudlard… j'ai une mission pour vous là-bas…

- Et Harry ?

Le mage noir fixa un moment l'être des brumes avant de prendre la peine de lui répondre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il vous rejoindra un peu plus tard disons…

- …. ?

Devant l'air plus que méfiant de ses deux cadets, le sourire de Tom se fit encore plus grand et plus énigmatique encore.

- Que diriez-vous de passer quelques « bons moments » en famille ?

A suivre

* * *

Il ne se passe absolument rien dans ce chapitre (en plus il est court)… peut-être parce qu'il y a trop de description… enfin pas d'inquiétude !! Je poste deux chapitres pour le prix d'un en raison de mon absence et dans le prochain, ça va swinguer !!! 


	21. Je l'aime mais : Douleur et Chagrin

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ryry x Tom / Ryry x Nikaï / Ethan x Lian  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Les nouveaux personnages des chapitres précédents :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.

_Serpentard :_

Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy, espion et informateur à ses heures perdues…

_Professeurs:_

Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de Divination – Iren Frisoli : sa passion est de prédire la mort de Maximillian Malefoy

_Autres :_

Ethan Kade Romanov : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry.  
Alexis Tom Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort…

_Notions historiques :_

Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Sibérie :  
_Darian : directeur de l'école Siberian et mage noir d'Asie. Il est très craint, à juste titre, par Dumbledore

_Moscou :  
_Valerian Aton dit Lera ou Valia : C'est le Premier Ministre de Russie et aussi le père de Nikaï. Il semble avoir des liens étroits avec Tom Jedusor…  
Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'était un Valcane qui fut le protecteur d'Ethan (le vrai). Il avait un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis (Voldi)

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape est amoureux de Nikaï Aton  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Ethan Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian (mais ce dernier ne le sait pas encore)  
Voldi et Harry ont une relation très étrange…

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 16 : Je l'aime mais…  
Douleur et Chagrin

* * *

**

Quatre minutes cinquante-neuf secondes et presque autant de centièmes… c'était exactement le temps qu'il avait fallu à l'héritier des Griffondor pour arriver dans le petit salon où régnait un silence des plus… lourd…

Seul Tom – évidement – semblait être amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements…

- Ah ! Harry !! Te voilà enfin !!

Les prunelles du survivant se posèrent d'abord sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant d'octroyer un regard interrogateur au mage noir auquel ce dernier répondit par un sourire remplis de sous-entendu.

- Laisses-moi faire les présentations en bonne et du forme…

Des yeux, il désigna la silhouette du Valcane qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis qu'il était entré.

- Alors voici mon cousin, Nikaï Aton… Romanov…

Avant de passer à…

- Et mon autre cousin, Ethan Romanov… Potter…

Ce dernier lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mais était légèrement plus musclé avec un regard semblable à ceci de l'être des brumes.

- Chers cousins, voici donc votre autre… « cousin » ? Je suppose que je peux te présenter ainsi… non ?

Le Griffondor haussa significativement les épaules, attendant la réaction de ses vis-à-vis.

- Donc, voici votre autre « cousin » Harry Potter… je crois que c'est la première fois que vous retrouvez tous les trois dans la même pièce. Je me trompe ?

Voyant que personne de cherchait à le contrarier, Tom continua sur sa lancée.

- Je venais tout juste d'expliquer en quoi allait constituer votre nouvelle vie maintenant que vous possédez tous les deux un corps distinct… tu veux déjeuner ?

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part du principal intéressé, il fit apparaître un autre siège – vert foncé, bien sûr – ainsi qu'une petite table remplie de victuaille en tout genre.

- Comme je le disais il y a quelques instants, Harry retournera à Poudlard, lui aussi. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le priverais de ce privilège…

« Tu parles d'un privilège… »

- Tu « pensais » quelque chose, Harry ?

- …

- C'est ce qui me semblait aussi. Donc je reprends. Nikaï et Ethan, vous retournez dans une demi-heure à Poudlard et vous faites comme si de rien était. Je communiquerais à Zane les instructions pour votre mission.

- Si j'ai compris, je prendrais la place d'Harry…

- Hum… pour cinq jours, oui.

- Et ensuite ?

Posant son regard sur la silhouette du Valcane, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de rétorquer…

- Ensuite ? C'est là que les choses vont devenir amusantes !!

- Euh… sans vouloir te vexer, Tom, tout le monde n'a pas forcément la notion « d'amusement » que toi…

- Harry… Harry… je pensais que toi, au moins, tu pourrais me comprendre …

L'air pseudo affecté que prit l'héritier des Serpentards à ce moment précis donna des sueurs froides à l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'exception du survivant qui y avait eu droit à de nombreuses reprises pendant les vacances.

- Woé… woé… et si tu nous expliquais en quoi constitue ton plan foireux ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé…

- … (no comment)

Venant prendre place sur l'appui du fauteuil de son « jouet », le mage noir passa son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Comme Ethan a décidé d'empoisonné son monde en restant dans le monde des vivants – et oui, Tom adore sa famille – il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose… et donc… j'ai cherché une solution qui pouvait m'être… disons favorable… Avant toute chose, Ethan, veux-tu garder ton titre ?

Le regard noir que ce dernier lui adressa fut la meilleure des réponses et donc il reprit…

- Bien, ça me facilitera momentanément la tâche pour l'instant.

D'un claquement de doigt, un grand tableau fit son apparition au milieu de la pièce.

- Pour que tout se déroule à merveille, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de chacun d'entre-vous. Commençons par Harry.

A l'appel de son nom, le survivant releva la tête, attendant ses pseudo instructions

- Pour toi, il y a pas grand-chose qui change : tu as juste à t'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Maximillian… par contre, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que suite à « quelques manipulations », je t'ai « accidentellement » transmis les gênes de mon défunt frère… je t'en parlerais plus tard. Retiens juste que cela fait de toi un membre à part entière de notre « joyeuse » famille et accessoirement le nouveau Tsar de Russie… toutes mes condoléances…

Sur le tableau, s'afficha alors le rôle du Griffondor…

- Nikaï, tu continues d'assurer sa protection… après tout, il est le Tsar… Les changements concernant ton nom seront effectués en cours de journée. Dès lors, les Snape ne pourront plus émettre aucune objection à ton écart… pense juste à éliminer cet espèce d'abruti… il serait fâcheux qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre charmant nécromancien…

Le Valcane opina de la tête et sa tâche vint s'ajouter à celle se trouvant déjà sur l'affiche.

- Ethan, tu vas remplacer Harry le temps que je lui apprenne « quelques petites choses » utiles… Mais rien ne t'empêche d'aider Nikaï, si tu le souhaites…

- Et au retour d'Harry ?

- J'allais y venir…

Un immense parchemin fit soudainement son apparition sur le mur. Sur ce dernier apparut la généalogie complète des Romanov…

- Avec la permission de Valia, j'y ai apporter quelques modifications mineur… ainsi Harry devient ton frère…

- ?? Mon frère ?

- hum…

- Cela ne va pas poser de problème s'ils portent tous les deux le même nom ?

- Ça, je m'en fiche !!!

- …

- …

- …

Devant les regards lourds en sous-entendu des trois adolescents, l'héritier de Salazar capitula et leur donna des pseudo explications.

xxxxx

_Explications Jedusoriennes_

_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov : Tsar de Russie, emblème des Romanov. Couramment appelé Ethan Potter… (Rôle d'Harry)_

_Ethan Kade Romanov Potter : frère jumeau du Tsar. Il est à la fois son ombre, son successeur et son protecteur. Couramment appelé Ethan Romanov ou Kade Romanov (Ethan)_

xxxxx

Tous fixèrent le tableau en silence, admirant l'esprit de déduction, d'analyse et d'efficacité de leur cousin.

- D'autres questions ?

- J'en ai une…

Remontant machinalement son pull, le Valcane mit en avant le bracelet qui s'y trouvait avant de porter son attention sur Tom, toujours assis près d'Harry.

- Comment puis-je quitter ces lieux sans le Tsar ?

- … c'est possible tout en ne l'étant pas vraiment…

Devant leur air interrogateur, il se décida, une fois de plus, à se transformer en professeur pour quelques instants.

- De manière théorique, vous pouvez parfaitement vous trouver dans deux endroits totalement différents…

- Et en pratique ?

- En pratique, la douleur que chacun de vous ressentirez après une séparation de plus de cinq minutes sera telle que vous risquez d'en mourir…

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient se quitter l'un l'autre ?!!

- C'est pourquoi j'ai modifié leur bracelet, Kade. Sans cela, ils n'auraient pu vivrent l'un sans l'autre au-delà d'une distance de cinq cents mètres…

- Et bien sûr, tu étais obligé de leur imposer cela…

- Hum… je te signale qu'un pacte semblable te liait à mon frère… la seule différence est que j'ai accepté de leur en parler alors que ce ne fut pas votre cas.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais euh… il existe une solution à ce problème ou bien…

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui se sentit alors mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil…

- Hum… pas vraiment…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il en existe une mais elle ne va pas te plaire… quoiqu'elle ne plaira pas à Nikaï non plus…

- … ?

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Tom murmura quelques phrases à l'oreille du survivant qui, à peine après les avoir entendus, se leva précipitement et quitta la pièce.

- …

- …

- …

- Quelle est cette solution ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'Harry voudrait que je te la dise…

- ….

- Mais tu peux la lui demander toi-même… il doit être dans sa chambre… mais fait vite. Tu n'as que dix minutes devant toi…

Sans attendre davantage, le Valcane se précipita à la recherche de son Tsar…

xxxxx

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles du Serpentard, Harry avait quitté le salon en courant, ne voulant pas accepter l'alternative qui lui avait été proposé. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans son ancienne chambre et qu'il s'était jeté en pleures sur son lit sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Pourquoi les paroles du mage noir lui avaient autant d'effets ; pourquoi ces larmes coulaient…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang !!!

Depuis son réveil ce matin, il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions, passant de la personne totalement indifférente à la madeleine voire la guimauve comme en cet instant précis…

- Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de me jeter par la fenêtre, tiens…

Mais cela ne lui était pas possible non plus car il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement dépendant de la magie et par conséquent…

Une main…

Lui caressant tendrement le visage avant de venir se glisser tout en douceur dans sa longue chevelure…

- Votre Majesté…

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver... ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher…

- Nikaï…

Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir davantage et c'est pour cela…

- Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour moi ?

C'est pour cela qu'il commettrait ce qu'il considérait comme un sacrilège en soi…

- Ma vie vous appartient, Votre Altesse…

Un sacrilège d'autant plus grand car…

- Et ton cœur ? Ton cœur m'appartient-il, lui aussi ?

- … mon cœur et mon âme aussi…

- Dans ce cas…

Il allait tout miser sur les sentiments que lui portait le Valcane…

- Laisses Tom reporter l'entièreté des effets des bracelets sur moi…

- Je…

- Au nom de sentiments que tu portes pour moi, s'il te plaît, accepte…

Il ne pouvait le laisser souffrir davantage, sa vie n'avait été faite que de souffrance…

- Ne me demandez pas cela, Votre Majesté… je ne peux…

- Nikaï, s'il te plait…

- Je… je ne peux pas… je…

« Plus personne n'a le droit de souffrir par ma faute… »

Voulant mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible aux protestations du Valcane, il attira ce dernier à lui et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- Ethan… c'est le nom que l'on m'a donné… tâches de ne pas l'oublier…

xxxxx

Restez seul dans le salon avec son aîné, Kade s'interrogea sur les réelles motivations de ce dernier. En effet, celui-ci avait un comportement des plus étrange à l'égard du survivant si bien qu'il se demandait si…

- Alex ?

- Hum…

- Quels étaient tes sentiments pour Sacha ?

- Les même que celui que tout être porterait à son jumeau…

- Et en clair ?

La réponse lui faisait peur car si ce qu'il craignait était vrai alors…

- Tu te poses des questions à propos de ma relation avec Harry, c'est ça ?

Inconsciemment, Kade sursauta.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là… je suis tout à fait capable de maîtriser mes émotions…

- Dois-je en conclure qu'il te plaît ?

- Il est très beau et attirant, je ne le nie pas. Mais…

- Le fichu avenir des Romanov, c'est ça ?

Un sourire tranquille fit alors son apparition sur les lèvres du Serpentard

- Même pas… je ne fais que tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite…

Avant que le ton de sa voix ne redevint plus froid, à la limite du glaciale…

- Il est temps pour vous deux de partir si vous ne voulez pas éveiller les soupçons…

La discussion venait de se terminer…

xxxxx

Appuyé négligemment contre l'appui de fenêtre de sa chambre, Maximillian observait d'un air semi-absent le parc de Poudlard.

Pas qu'il trouvait cela particulièrement intéressant mais à choisir entre un cours de divination et le silence de ces lieux, il n'y avait pas vraiment photo…

En faite, s'il aurait pu le faire, il aurait volontiers passé l'ensemble de sa journée ainsi… il détestait le jeudi… et en particulier CE jeudi…

- Ils veulent vraiment m'achever, je ne vois que ça !!!

Par la faute d'un crétin finit ne faisant désormais plus parti de ce monde, le blond avait exceptionnellement droit à trois heures de son cours « préféré ». Cela ajouté à la triple dose de DCFM donné par le professeur le plus incompétent qui soit et une heure de somnifère avec leur fantôme de service, c'était vraiment de trop pour lui !!

- Tu comptes sécher tous les cours aujourd'hui ?

- Je pourrais te retourner ta question, Ran…

Le nécromancien haussa significativement les épaules avant de quitter sa table de travail pour venir prendre place à côté de son ami.

Malefoy était le genre de personne pour qui chaque mot avait un sens, une signification et la mauvaise utilisation de l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir d'effroyable conséquence…

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Un peu près aussi sûr que l'envie qui me démange de sauter par cette fichue fenêtre…

Se retournant brusquement, le prince des Serpentards fixa son compagnon droit dans les yeux, avant de prendre un air semi-agacé.

- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de faire acte de présence ?

- Hum… Potter ?

Ethan Potter…

Rien que ce nom provoquait en lui d'étranges sensations et un nombre incalculable de questions auquel il ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse…

- Potter… hein ?

Qui était-il et pourquoi était-il autant attiré par ce garçon à la vie si mystérieuse ?

Il lui avait fallu qu'un seul regard pour accorder son entière confiance au russe. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible… une chose qui était totalement incompatible avec le nom de « Malefoy »…

- Réponds-moi franchement, Max. Est-ce qu'il t'intéresse ?

- S'il « m'intéressait » comme tu le dis, cela fait longtemps que je l'aurais mis dans mon lit…

- …

Devant le regard lourd en sous-entendu qui lui était adressé, le blond modifia légèrement le fond de sa pensée

- … Il est pas mal, seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Tu sembles oublié que je suis fiancé…

- Ah, c'est du sérieux….

Juste une constatation alourdissant étrangement l'atmosphère des lieux. Si Ran s'était toujours douté de l'attirance qu'éprouvait son cousin pour le Tsar, il n'avait jamais envisagé que les événements prendraient une telle tournure.

- J'suis vraiment mal barré, pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirais le contraire…

Se perdant à son tour dans la contemplation du paysage, le nécromancien chercha rapidement l'ensemble des solutions envisageables à ce problème.

- … Vu son rang social, il doit être lui aussi fiancé…

- Nikaï ?

Snape secoua négativement la tête

- Sérieusement, je ne sais pas… d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, il ne peut avoir de relations entre un Valcane et son maître.

- Tu oublies que tous les Valcane doivent allégeance au Tsar donc à moins de leur demander directement…

- Et pourquoi tu ne le coinces pas au détour d'un couloir ?

- …. Tu n'as pas plus radical comme solution ?

- Au moins tu seras fixé rapidement

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire….

- Alors ?

Maximillian n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car deux coups, assez hésitant, furent donnés à leur porte avant qu'une voix timide d'une Serpentard ne se fasse entendre.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais il y a une personne qui voudrait vous parler…

xxxxx

Traînant des pieds, le Griffondor se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu en soupirant. Imposer sa volonté au Valcane avait été beaucoup plus épuisant qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

- Tu y survivras ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Pas vraiment…

Levant les yeux, Harry posa alors un regard las sur la silhouette de son aîné, y cherchant des réponses à l'ensemble des questions qu'il se posait actuellement.

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas perdre ton sang froid ?

- Hum… je suppose que tout est une question d'habitude…

Potter secoua la tête avant de s'allonger à moitié sur l'accoudoir.

- Je porte un masque depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai vu la mort de près, tester pas mal de chose et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui pour le moment…

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Tom. J'ai besoin de réponse et je ne les trouve pas. Qui je suis ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? Qu'est-ce que le monde attend de moi ? M'est-il vraiment impossible de vivre simplement ?

Quittant son fauteuil, le Serpentard vint se placer devant son protégé dont il caressa un court instant la chevelure avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- … Est-ce que toi aussi, tu refuses de me répondre ?

- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas tout simplement ce que je t'offre sans t'interroger…

- Parce que je voudrais te comprendre, Tom…

A ses mots, l'héritier de Goddric plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans ceux de son compagnon, l'invitant à s'exprimer. Il avait besoin de savoir…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre… je ne suis qu'un sorcier avide de pouvoir, cherchant à contrôler le monde aussi bien par soif de vengeance que par simple caprice personnel…

- Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu la vérité ? Pendant seize ans, tu as très bien pu t'en passer, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Au risque de t'étonner, toi et Malefoy êtes les seules personnes me voyant avant tout comme Harry et non pas comme le soi-disant « sauveur de l'humanité »

- Et c'est peut-être l'une de mes erreurs…

- Parles-moi de toi…

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que tu ne saches déjà…

- Tu es un Romanov, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à le cacher

- Mais tu ne l'as pas affirmé non plus

- Tu joues sur les mots, Harry…

- J'essaie juste de comprendre… comprendre pourquoi tu me portes autant d'attention… pourquoi tu tiens à conserver une certaine distance vis-à-vis de moi… pourquoi je me retrouve ici….

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose…

- Je sais. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi…

Prenant la main du mage noir dans ses mains, il la dirigea contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit exacte où battait son cœur.

- Dis-moi qui je suis, Tom…

- Tu es Ethan… Ethan Kade Potter Romanov, Tsar de Russie, Maître de l'Obscurité, dernier descendant de Goddric Griffondor…

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je souhaite mais qui sont, malheureusement, irréalisable…

- Comme ?

- Tu poses trop de questions…

- Et toi, tu ne donnes pas assez de réponses…

- Veux-tu réellement des réponses ?

- Oui…

- …

L'espace d'un instant, les prunelles de Tom prirent une couleur rubis, cette couleur qui lui avait toujours connu….

- Lorsque tu regagneras ton époque, tu les auras…

- Est-ce une promesse que tu me fais ?

Rouge et vert…

Comme les couleurs qui les rapprochaient et les éloignaient l'un de l'autre…

- Non… c'est bien plus qu'une promesse… seulement, en échange, je veux que tu me fasses totalement confiance…

- C'est déjà le cas…

Descendants de Salazar et de Goddric…

- En es-tu sûr ?

Un hochement de tête et l'espace d'un instant, le temps qui s'arrête…

Prenant cette apparence qui avait toujours été sienne, l'héritier de Serpentard imposa ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet pour un chaste baiser…

- Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi…

De court cheveux extrêmement pâle, une peau aussi douce que de la soie, des yeux rieurs à l'éclats flamboyant…

Tom aurait facilement passer pour un esprit féerique, un être imaginaire ne pouvant pas décemment exister…

- Qui es-tu réellement ?

- Alexis… Alexis Tom Romanov…descendant de Salazar, Maître de l'Oublié… mais lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu ne te souviendras plus de rien…

Et imposant sa main sur le front du survivant, il plongea ce dernier dans un profond sommeil sur ces paroles qui avaient rythmé son existence jusqu'ici…

- Pour le bien être des Romanov et l'avenir de la Russie…

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution envisageable que celle-ci et pour cette raison que…

« La seule chose que je me dois de refuser est celle qui me fait plus souffrir… peut-être que Valia avait raison… tout ceci serait beaucoup plus simple si j'arrivais à accepter ce que j'ai fait de lui… »

Un sourire ou se mêlait tristesse et désespoir…

- Nous en reparlerons dans quarante-trois ans, petit frère… et peut-être qu'à ce moment, je me déciderais à te dire ce que je t'ai toujours caché…

La seule chose qui se refusait et qui n'était autre…

- Mais jusque là, faites que Salazar me donne la force de résister et me préserve de…

xxxxx

Assis confortablement dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Ethan faisait tranquillement la conversation à Lyle Mc Dohl en attendant qu'il ait la possibilité de parler avec ce « fameux » Malefoy…

D'après ce que lui avait confié le Valcane, ce dernier était aussi instable que pouvait l'être Harry pour lequel il portait un intérêt certain.

C'était justement dans le but de vérifier cet « intérêt certain » qu'il avait attrapé un pauvre petit Serpentard et l'avait menacé afin qu'il le conduise jusqu'au dortoir…

- Aton n'est pas avec toi ?

- Hum… il a dit qu'il avait « quelque chose » à régler avec « cousin » Potter…

- Oh… je vois…

L' « amour » que se portaient Franck et Nikaï n'avait mis que très peu de temps pour se répandre à travers tout Poudlard. Si bien que tout le monde s'attendait à les voir séjourner tous les deux à l'infirmerie sous peu…

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais remporté la Coupe de Glace…

- Hum… j'ai eu beaucoup de chance…

- Je ne pense pas que la chance y soit pour quelque chose. Tu es très talentueux d'après ce que je sais. Premier de classe dans l'ensemble des disciplines enseignés à Siberian, sortit premier de promo de la plus prestigieuse école de duel à onze ans à peine… difficile de croire que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit du hasard…

- Tu es bien renseigné, dis-moi…

Lyle haussa significativement les épaules.

- Il paraît que c'est héréditaire dans la famille… je n'ai jamais cherché à en vérifier la véracité…

Avant de tourner la tête vers les escaliers…

- Les voilà…

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, les deux Serpentards firent leur apparition devant eux, quelque peu étonné de le voir là bien que ne le montrant pas.

Ce fut le nécromancien qui rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer brusquement…

- Je suppose que tu veux parler à Max ?

- Hum ? hn…

- Bien, dans ce cas, on va déjà en DCFM… on a combien de minutes de retard, Lyle ?

- A peine une demi-heure…

Devant l'air semi-affligé de Snape qui détestait particulièrement ce cours – à moins que ce ne soit juste le professeur – Ethan crut bon d'ajouter…

- Si vous pouviez récupérer Nikaï en même temps…

- Nikaï ?

- Hum… il est en pleine « discussion » avec ce qui est censé être mon cousin…

N'écoutant plus les explications, Ran prit Lyle part la main, direction la tour des Griffondor afin d'éviter que l'être des brumes de commette un geste qui ne serait sans doute regretté par l'un d'entre eux…

Restés seuls, les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent un long moment – Ethan se félicitant d'avoir suivi le conseil de son cousin en modifiant la couleur de ses pupilles – cherchant les mots pour pouvoir mettre un terme à ce vide.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Hum… mais si ça te dérange…

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection dans la mesure où cela nous permettra d'être encore plus en retard que l'on est déjà…

- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

D'un geste gracieux – on est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas – le blond invita le jeune homme à le suivre.

- On sera plus tranquille en haut…

Maximillian le guida donc jusqu'à ce qui devait être la chambre qu'il partageait avec deux personnes seulement.

Avisant de sa question muette, le Serpentard prit l'initiative de lui répondre.

- Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre mais, malheureusement, il a fait une chute dans l'escalier…

- Chute ?

- Hum… c'est assez fréquent ici… faut croire que c'est assez glissant…

- Je vois…

Continuant son inspection, Ethan remarqua vite à quel point l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient était personnalisé. Chacun y avait imposé le blason de sa famille ainsi que sa décoration.

Etrangement, cela donnait un certain charme à leur environnement : le noir caractéristique des Snape, un mélange de mauve et gris métallisé pour les Malefoy et un mix des trois pour les Mc Dohl dont l'emblème n'était autre que le caméléon…

Le style de meubles était, lui aussi, très différent de part et d'autre.

Ainsi la partie qu'occupait Ran était totalement dans les tons obscures et mystérieux. Les armoires et le lit devaient avoir été réalisé dans un bois très ancien avant d'avoir été peint avec une sorte de sang séché dont la couleur proche du noir dégageait un aspect assez terrifiant. Bref, l'attirail du parfait nécromancien !!

Le blond avait opté pour un style royal proche des grands rois de l'époque français dont il devait très certainement apprécier le monde de vie. Toutefois les tons avaient été choisis afin de s'accorder parfaitement avec ceux de Snape…

Quant à Lyle, un sortilège magique semblait avoir été imposé sur l'ensemble de ses affaires et les faisaient changer de couleur et de genre en fonction de son humeur… pour le moment, tout était d'un mauve foncé victorien…

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais…

- Hum…

Prenant place sur l'un des sièges que lui indiquait son compagnon, il attendit que ce dernier prenne place devant lui avant de réfléchir comment aborder la « chose » avec lui.

Il ne connaissait pas trop la nature des sentiments d'Harry pour Max ; aussi se devait-il de rester assez prudent afin que son gemini n'ait pas trop de difficulté à son retour.

De son côté, le Serpentard s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait bien poussé son « grigri » à vouloir lui parler seul à seul. Il devait s'agir d'une affaire assez sérieuse sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir le trouver sans son bodyguard…

La voix de Kade coupa court à toutes ses réflexions…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie…

- Tu es ici d'une ancienne et prestigieuse famille de sang pur descendant de Morgan. Donc je suppose que ton mariage a déjà été organisé…

La question lui parue étrange mais il y répondit tout de même

- En effet…

- …

- Than ?

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à envisager toutes les solutions possibles pour lui faire avouer le fond de ses pensées.

Il fallut que le blond vienne imposer sa main sur son épaule pour que le Russe s'aperçoive de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Than ?

- … je crois que je ferais bien de te laisser…

Seulement Kade ne savait pas trop quels moyens employés…

Oh, bien sûr, il en existait plusieurs, seulement cela impliquait irrémédiablement qu'il…

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir ainsi ?

Haussement d'épaule…

- Si tu me retiens, on sera en retard…

- C'est déjà le cas…

- Mais cette fois, on risque la retenue et j'ai franchement autre chose à faire que de passer mes soirées avec un prof incompétent…

- Ça, il fallait y songer avant de venir me trouver. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question.

- … ?

Le Griffondor fronça des sourcils mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Maximillian

- Tu acceptes de passer le reste de la journée en ma compagnie ?

- Et être certain d'être en retenu pour au moins les trois prochaines semaines ?

- Bah ma personne vaut bien ce petit sacrifice… en plus, ça nous donnera l'occasion d'être encore plus souvent ensemble…

Le Russe observa un court instant le blond avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui océan de son compagnon

- Serait-ce une proposition ?

- Et si tel était le cas ?

- Je serais tenté de te dire que tu joues à un jeu très dangereux, Malefoy…

- J'en suis conscient mais ce jeu me plaît énormément… on va dans la forêt interdite ?

Ethan s'empara de la main que lui tendait le Serpentard et suivit ce dernier à l'extérieur du château.

S'il avait eu des doutes concernant les sentiments que ce dernier portait à son double, ils étaient à présent totalement dissipés.

« Reste à savoir à présent si Harry entrera dans mon petit jeu ou non… »

- Than ?

- Hum ?

- Merci d'avoir accepter…

**Un sourire…**

**Franc et sincère…**

**Des liens qui se tissent… plus profond encore que ceux existant par le passé…**

**Pour aboutir à…

* * *

**

A Suivre


	22. Le puit des rêves : Part I

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ran x Nikaï / Ethan x Lian  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Kikoo, encore moi et je suis encore en retard, je le sais… en plus le chapitre est court et je ne l'aime pas du tout…  
(peut-être est-ce la raison du « Part 1 » dans le titre. Enfin bon, j'vais faire mon maximum pour poster le suivant dimanche)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Orphée Potter : ah ben tu vas être déçu par ce chapitre mdr. Il ne se passe absolument rien… par manque de temps, j'ai dû le coupé en deux donc tout ce qui est intéressant va se retrouver dans l'update de dimanche (bah vi, parce que le chapitre est quand même presque fini). Il se peut même qu'il y ait 2 chapitres dimanche… songeuse c'est à méditer…

Bunny : bah ce chapitre ne t'enlèvera absolument pas tes doutes vu que je n'aborde pas le sujet. Par contre, cela viendra très prochainement… enfin… J'suis en Irlande… résultat je déprime et ce chapitre est pourri… j'espère faire mieux pour la seconde partie (c'est beau de rêver…)

Onarluca : et un autre chapitre totalement inintéressant… je ferais p'tete mieux d'arrêter d'écrire, moi…

Miss Faust : et un nouveau chapitre arrive… et la déception se fait ressentir… promis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois…. part se pendre

Eowyn Malefoy : m'ci pour ta review ! elle m'a fait very plaisir ! bon, tu vas être déçu par ce chapitre (je sais, je me répète mais c'est pour mieux vous préparer au désastre) mais promis, les 2 prochains sont beaucoup, beaucoup, plus intéressant et seront publier au plus tard dimanche !

Nepheria : et voici un nouveau chapitre ! un !

Genevieve Black : hello ! m'ci beaucoup pour ta review et bienvenue parmi nous ! C'est promis, je ferais des efforts pour simplifier l'histoire (à traduire par « compliquer davantage ») ! mdr

Loreilaï Yuy : pas de Tom dans ce chapitre… pas d'Harry non plus… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tout les deux !

Kiwi : alors réponses aux questions… comment ryry supporte la douleur… on est au chapitre 18… donc réponse dans le 20 (oui, je sais, je suis sadique). Pour les histoires d'héritiers euh… tu peux me laisser ton adresse ? trop long à répondre mais j'ai pondu une théorie là-dessus. Pour terminer, Alexis n'a jamais découvert qu'il était un Romanov car il a toujours su qu'il en était un. S'il a vécu son enfance dans un orphelinat, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il était censé vivre avec son père mais que ce dernier ne le supportait pas. Alexander à toujours vécu à Moscou car il était le gardien d'Ethan. Alexis et Alexander n'ont donc jamais réellement vécu ensemble sauf lorsqu'ils étaient très jeune. Cela répond-t-il à tes questions ?

Sissicho : il y en a pas un seul dans ce chapitre ! (désolée de faire des personnes pas très communicatif). Pour le moment manquant, eh bien c'est… bah je le dirais dans le prochain chapitre… (sadique ? si peu…)

Ayael de Riva : je ne préfère ne pas parler du futur des couples… mais il y aura un Tom x Harry… soon… Ethan ne s'intéresse qu'à Tom, ne jure que par Tom, ne vis que pour Tom… (en gros, il essaye de caser Max avec ryry pour avoir Tom). Au niveau des failles, les seuls qui sont officielles sont celles de Max et Tom. Mais d'autre ne seraient tarder… Est-ce que le texte que je t'ai envoyé répond partiellement à tes réponses concernant l'héritage de Salazar ?

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.

Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.

Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.

_Serpentard :_

Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan

Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.

Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy, espion et informateur à ses heures perdues…

_Professeurs:_

Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

_Autres :_

Ethan Kade Romanov : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry.

_Notions historiques :_

Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur

Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy

Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape

Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape est amoureux de Nikaï Aton  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Ethan Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian (mais ce dernier ne le sait pas encore)  
Voldi et Harry ont une relation très étrange…

* * *

**What I didn't know**

_On dit que la vie est faite de mystères…_

_Que, derrière chaque ombre, se cache la lumière…_

_Dis-moi, quelle est cette étrange lueur qui habite ton regard ?_

**Chapitre 18 : Le puit des rêves  
Part 1

* * *

**

D'un pas rapide, le nécromancien entraîna Lyle derrière lui dans l'ensemble des couloirs de Poudlard.

Son but ?

Il était assez simple à deviner : trouver Nikaï avant que ce dernier ne commette un geste totalement… irréfléchis ?

Quoique éliminer un Potter était plutôt un service qu'il rendait à l'humanité mais bon… le cadet des Snape n'avait nullement envie de voir le Valcane se faire expulser de l'établissement.

- Mais pourquoi personne n'intervient jamais dans ce genre de situation ?

- Euh… peut-être parce que personne n'a envie de se retrouver en pièces détachées ?

Pour Mc Dohl, Ran et sa Némésis possédaient exactement le même type de caractère et faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qu'il valait mieux à tout prix éviter d'énerver sous peine de, rapidement, ne plus faire partie de ce monde…

Etrangement, chacun d'eux avait une sorte de fourreau à leur folie…

Ethan, pour le Valcane et Maximillian, pour le nécromancien…

Sans ces deux-là, il était fort à parier que Poudlard se serait retrouver à l'état de cendre en un temps record !

- _Quoique, dans le genre, ils ne sont pas mal non plus…_

Potter et Malefoy…

Un drôle de duo qui avait vu le jour de manière fulgurante et étrange aussi. Beaucoup de théories circulaient à ce sujet mais aucune d'entre elle ne s'avéraient être exacte.

Une cultivation du mystère ?

Peut-être bien car ils ne connaissaient personne d'aussi secret que ces deux sorciers…

**Un bruit de lutte…**

**Des éclats de voix…**

Accélérant brusquement le pas, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers l'origine de tout ce rafût et eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter de la porte qu'une silhouette se retrouva éjectée de la pièce…

- … tu crois qu'il est mort ?

- Pourquoi ? tu veux que je l'achève ?

- Ran…

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit…

D'un pas nonchalant, le nécromancien vint se placer au-dessus du Griffondor et se mit à le détailler sommairement avant de soupirer avec désespoir…

- Il est toujours là…

- Une chance pour nous !

- Boff… un Weasley de plus ou de moins, personne ne verra la différence, tu sais…

Car, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, la personne qui venait de se retrouver propulsée, n'était pas Franck Potter…

Enfin… pas encore…

Car, moins d'une minute plus tard, un deuxième corps vint se fracasser sur le mur avant de mollement retomber sur le sol…

- …

- …

- Ran ?

- Hn ?

- Tu penses que c'est Franck, cette fois ?

Quittant sa place, Snape se dirigea vers le Griffondor avant de confirmer le diagnostic précédemment établit…

- … c'est bien lui et, malheureusement, il vit toujours lui aussi…

Seulement les deux adolescents étaient fortement amochés et, sans des soins appropriés, ils risquaient fort d'y passer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bah… on a qu'à les laisser crever là… après tout, on est là pour Nikaï, pas pour des amoureux des moldus et sang de bourbe !

- Que de tacts et de diplomatie dans tes propos, Ran…

- Que veux-tu, je n'aime pas les sous races !

La pureté du sang…

Voilà bien l'un des rares points où le Serpentard était totalement intraitable et nombreux étaient les « accidents » qui survenaient par mégarde, au détour d'un couloir, pour cette unique raison.

Lyle n'était jamais parvenu découvrir d'où venait cette haine de son camarade pour tout ce qui n'était pas « pure »…

Ran était un cas unique dans sa famille car personne n'était ou avait été aussi sélectif que lui à ce sujet.

A croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie du descendant de Morgan qui l'avait poussé vers ce raisonnement des plus sombres et des plus noires…

Délaissant totalement les deux griffondors, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle se trouvant juste en face d'eux.

Tout n'y était que désordre quoique, désolation aurait été un terme beaucoup plus approprié pour qualifier l'ouragan qui avait du frapper cet endroit.

Parcourant la pièce du regard, ils ne purent que constater l'effet « positif » de l'entrevue entre Franck et Nikaï : un mobilier réduit à l'état de poussière, des vitres ressemblant davantage à de la glace pilée, une défunte carpette ayant subit le sort de crémation…

- … Ils n'ont vraiment rien laissé…

Fut la seule remarque cohérente que trouva à dire Mc Dohl devant ce… spectacle ?

Cependant le problème du nécromancien n'était pas là. Il avait beau concentré son flux magique, il ne parvenait pas à localiser sa tendre moitié.

Certes, il tentait de masquer son inquiétude naissante mais cela n'empêchait pas les ondes négatives de s'échapper de son corps.

Aussi dès que Weasley eut le malheur de se réveiller…

- Ran ne fait pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser « Quiddich » qu'il rejoignit ses ancêtres…

- ….

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de le tuer ?

Prenant son air le plus innocent dont aurait rien à envier un certain Jedusor, Snape adressa un sourire des plus ravie et des plus calme à son compagnon.

Une question se passant réellement de réponse…

**Un soupir…**

La vie avec une personne tel que le sorcier n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir…

- Bon, on se débarrasse d'abord du corps et après, on part à la recherche de Monsieur…

Et la deuxième heure de DCFM venait de s'écouler…

xxxxx

Allongé dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la nuque, le russe contemplait silencieusement le ciel, totalement indifférent à la présence à ses côtés...

Il en était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette petite clairière et, pas une seule fois, le blond n'avait osé prendre la parole.

La raison ?

Elle était très simple et très compliquée à la fois : il ne le comprenait pas…

Certes, Maximillian était pleinement conscient que son compagnon regorgeait de mystère et que le masque qu'il portait en permanence sur son visage devait cacher un passé lourd et noir. Cependant il avait réellement l'impression par moment de se retrouver avec deux personnes radicalement différentes.

- Tu es bien silencieux, Malefoy…

- Tu l'es tout autant que moi, Than… et tu es prié d'utiliser mon prénom ; combien de fis devrais-je te le répéter ?

Kade haussa significativement les épaules avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Il était si rare pour lui de pouvoir ainsi reposer son esprit…

Mais le Serpentard semblait vouloir avoir des réponses à certaines questions qu'il se posait depuis bien longtemps aussi…

- Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir invité ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Than !

Délaissant à regret son occupation, le Griffondor plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans le regard de glace du descendant de Morgan.

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé…

**Une réponse simple, prononcée avec beaucoup trop de sincérité…**

Qui était réellement Ethan Potter ?

En ce moment, Max n'aurait su le dire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais su le faire et ne le pourrait probablement jamais.

Le russe était apparut brusquement dans sa vie et, depuis, tous ses repères s'effondraient les uns après les autres.

Il se mettait à douter de lui-même, de ses actions mais surtout…

**Une main…**

**Glissant le long de son visage et s'arrêtant au creux de sa nuque…**

- Than ?

**Un regard…**

**Profond, envoûtant aussi…**

- Tu es vraiment étrange, Lian… pourquoi ne me fuis tu pas ?

**Dont il ne pouvait se détacher…**

**Dont il ne voulait se détacher !**

- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

**Une question en amenant une autre…**

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le repousser, pouvoir crier qu'il était le prince de Serpentard et qu'à ce titre…

xxxxx

Cela leur avait pris plus d'une heure trente…

Une heure trente pour trouver la cachette – qui n'en était pas vraiment une, tant qu'elle était flashy – du Valcane qui semblait les y attendre avec une nonchalance tout à fait déstabilisante…

Ce que ne sembla absolument pas remarqué le nécromancien qui, à peine l'avait-il repéré dans son champ de vision, s'était empressé de courir à sa rencontre.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ! Par Morgan, on a passé plus d'une heure à te rechercher dans ce fichu château pour finir par te retrouver où ? sur le toit…. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une autre place ? je ne sais pas moi, autour du lac, près du terrain de Quiddich ou encore…

Voyant que le Serpentard était partit pour une tirade qui risquait de durer des heures, Lyle soupira.

Le côté mère poule de Ran était quelque chose d'aussi redouble que les colères de leur rince. Peut-être parce qu'il survenait juste après celles-ci ?

- … si tu veux avoir la paix, je te conseille de trouver rapidement quelque chose pour le faire taire…

- Comme ?

- Excellente question…

Comment faire taire un sorcier extrêmement puissant qui avait la mauvaise manie d'utiliser des sorts interdits sur tout ce qui bougeait et se mettait à travers de son chemin…

- Tu ne connais pas un sortilège ?

- … Aucun qui ne puisse pas le blesser…

- Génial… voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fréquente des personnes surpuissantes…

Mc Dohl aurait bien volontiers demandé l'aide de Malefoy mais il doutait fortement que ce dernier veuille quitter sa Némésis à l'heure actuelle…

- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il n'existe pas trente-six solutions…

- …. ?

Devant les prunelles plus qu'interrogateur de l'être des brumes, Lyle eut un regard chargé de malice.

Certes cela risquait d'être radicale mais, au moins, ils ne seraient plus obligés d'entendre ce long discours.

Par contre, la suite des événements pouvait s'avérer des plus… intéressantes ?

Discrètement – quoique plus flagrant que cela on ne pouvait guère faire – il se glissa derrière le russe et lui murmura quelques phrases à l'oreille.

Ce dernier, bien que l'écoutant attentivement, affichait une mine de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard lui dévoilait son « plan de génie ».

- …

- Quoi ? ça ne te va pas ?

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre moyen ?

- Peut-être mais j'en ai pas encore trouvé et faut avoué qu'on est plutôt à court de temps…

Analysant la situation à son tour, Nikaï dû bien s'avouer qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre capable de le faire taire. Seulement…

- ….

- Je n'en parlerais à personne, promis !

- …

**Un regard qui en disait long sur toute cette histoire…**

- Je suppose que c'est l'application pratique du proverbe moldu : « A la guerre, comme à la guerre… »

**Un pas en avant après lequel, plus rien ne pouvait être changé…**

- Cela ne t'engage à rien…

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Absolument pas, mais « qui ne risque rien, n'a rien ! »

- Si même toi, tu te mets à faire de l'humour…

**Un soupir…**

**Une dernière hésitation avant que tout ne s'écroule à nouveau…**

A suivre


	23. Le puit des rêves : Part II

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ran x Nikaï / Ryry x Tom / Kade (Ethan) x Alexis x Sacha  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Bunny : alors il y a un petit mot concernant les disparitions mystérieuses dans ce chapitre… enfin si je me rappelle bien… l'Irlande est un… bon d'accord je me tais… je ne dirais pas que je souhaiterais qu'elle coule ou encore qu'elle se change en désert… nan, nan, je ne dirais rien de tout cela… oups…

Onarluca : me voici de retour… complètement crevée et euh… bah en retard sur mon planning… je hais ce pays…

Orphée Potter : mate sa précédente déclaration hey ! j'ai dit p'tete pour les deux chapitres ! seulement j'suis sortie tout le week end et… bah, ai pas eu le temps… mais rien que pour toi, il y a une scène entre Tom et Harry…

Ayael de Riva : j'avais prévenu pour le chapitre précédent… mais bon… trop la flemme de le retravailler, surtout que j'ai déjà écrit celui-ci… donc réponses à tes questions : oui, ils sont descendant par la magie… (ne toute façon, cela n'est spécifié nulle part dans les bouquins). Tom est fiancé à Max et Max aime Harry qui ne se montre pas vraiment intéressé… pour les noms, je crois que tu vas devoir t'y faire mdr. Mais en général sache que le vrai Ethan sera appelé Kade pour ne pas le confondre… (enfin, sauf si je le fais exprès…. C'est vrai quoi, on a bien le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps !)

Feariel : le bisous c'est pour… oh, un oiseau ! mdr Pour répondre à ta question, si Franck meurt et bien… bah la question ne se pose pas vu qu'il fait toujours parti de ce monde au début de ce chapitre ! mdr

Miss Faust : j'ai essayé de me pendre mais quelqu'un a fait la bêtise de couper la corde… résultat, me voici avec un chapitre, pire que les autres… soupir faut que je fasse une cure, moi !

Kiwi : mais t'es jamais à court de questions ! mdr Pour Alexis, toutes tes réponses viendront bientôt ! donc pas d'inquiétude ! Les pouvoirs de Malefoy ? c'est pour le prochain chapitre (l'auteur qui se défile mdr) mais il y a une part de vérité dans tout ce que tu m'a cité ;)

Eowyn Malefoy : euh… comment arrêter Ran ? hum… je crois avoir laissé suffisamment d'indices dans ce chapitre… affaire à suivre de très prêt !

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.

_Serpentard :_

Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy, espion et informateur à ses heures perdues…

_Professeurs:_

Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran

_Autres :_

Ethan Kade Romanov : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry.  
Alexis Tom Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort…  
Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'était un Valcane qui fut le protecteur d'Ethan (le vrai). Il avait un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis (Voldi)

_Notions historiques :_

Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape est amoureux de Nikaï Aton  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Ethan Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian (mais ce dernier ne le sait pas encore) mais est amoureux de Harry

* * *

**What I didn't know **

**Chapitre 19 : Le puit des rêves  
Part 2

* * *

**

Tournant en rond dans une immense salle totalement désertique, Roland Roule tentait tant bien que mal de conserver l'ensemble de son sang froid ; tâche qui s'avérait très ardu lorsque l'on savait, qu'intérieur, il enrageait.

La raison ?

Les trois heures consécutives avec les sixièmes griffondors – Serpentards où la moitié des élèves s'étaient permis de quitter son cours après l'apparition de Miss Lestrange.

Pas que la vélane soit responsable personnellement de leur départ, non. C'était plutôt ce qu'elle leur avait dit qui avait suscité une vague au sein de vert qui, avait quitté les lieux sans demander leur reste.

- Tu me le paieras, Snape, je te le jure, tu me le paieras… mais avant…

Mais le nécromancien n'était pas le seul à être dans le collimateur du professeur de DCFM ! Dans sa liste de personne à absolument éliminer de la surface de la terre figurait aussi un certain Potter…

Ethan Potter…

Depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier dans sa vie, rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait et, à présent, il se retrouvait sur une chaise bancale : soit il présentait des résultats convainquant à Dumbledore – à savoir le corps de Maximillian – ou il retournait dans sa minable campagne du bout du monde…

Et pour cette unique raison, Roule avait fait de la vie du russe, sa top priorité !

Depuis son premier échec, il avait longuement réfléchit au moyen de se débarrasser de ce petit génie de la magie – car même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il devait bien s'avouer que tel était le cas – et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait utiliser les moyens traditionnels pour se débarrasser de lui.

Dès lors, il avait fouillé l'ensemble de la bibliothèque, parcourant le moindre livre parlant de la lignée des Romanov… allant même s'égarer dans l'allée des embrumes pour se renseigner à ce sujet.

Et au final… il avait trouvé…

Oui, il existait un moyen radicale et efficace de faire disparaître ce gêneur toute catégorie ! Et ce moyen était…

**Une horloge que retentit…**

**Des bruits de pas…**

Le prochain cours allait commencer et, en même temps débuterait sa petite vengeance…

xxxxx

Remplis d'une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente, Ran suivait ses compagnons en traînant un peu beaucoup les pieds…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on doit lui sauver la vie ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'on risque gros s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans le collimateur du ministère de la magie ?

- …

Pour toute réponse, le nécromancien adressa son regard le plus noir au Serpentard avant de replonger dans le mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé une demi-heure plus tôt, ne parvenant toujours pas à accepter ce qui s'était passé sur le toit.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que…

Discrètement, il rejeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette se trouvant juste devant lui.

Nikaï Aton…

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le Valcane. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si indifférent et passionné ?

Il ne faillait pas être devin pour comprendre que le Griffondor était totalement amoureux de son « seigneur » mais pourtant, c'était comme s'il faisait tout pour s'en éloigner…

« Qui se cache réellement derrière ce masque ? »

Cette question, combien de fois ne ce ne l'est-il pas posé mentalement ?

Sur les êtres des brumes, on ne possédait que très peu d'informations, la plupart des ouvrages se contentant de les classer comme « espèces dangereuses à absolument éviter ». Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Le nécromancien en avait longuement parlé avec son frère sans parvenir à trouver des réponses.

Certes, cette discussion avait été riche en explication mais pour le reste…

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi tant de souffrance, de sacrifice, de résignation aussi…

Car l'ensemble de ces mots décrivait au mieux la courte vie de ces êtres de la nuit…

S'il pouvait facilement imaginer la solitude, Ran ne pouvait que très difficilement concevoir que l'on puisse volontairement choisir un chemin d'allégeance aussi….

Aussi quoi ?

Existait-il un terme qualifiant exactement ce que le russe se forçait à accomplir ? Il n'en voyait aucun et pourtant Merlin seul savait le nombre d'épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser dans sa vie.

Il se croyait maudit, écraser par le poids de son destin mais lorsqu'il observait Nikaï, le Serpentard se disait que son existence était d'une telle facilité !

Lui, au moins, n'avait pas été classé dans les « espèces à rayer de toute urgence de la surface de la terre » !

« Enfin… pas encore… »

Mais au vue du nombre «d'accidents » survenant à Poudlard, il finirait probablement sa vie à Azkaban, dans le meilleur des cas…

Un fait dont il se moquait pas mal…

Vivre ou mourir avait-il vraiment de l'importance lorsqu'on possédait le statut de nécromancien ?

Zane ne faisait plus partie du monde des mortels et pourtant, il ne s'emportait pas plus mal. Seul la tristesse d'avoir perdu cet être si cher à ses yeux se faisait sentir par moment…

Deviendrait-il comme lui ?

Là encore sa question était restée sans réponse car, à la différence de son aîné, il éprouvait une haine farouche pour tout ce qui n'était pas imprégné de pureté.

Les sorciers se devaient de conserver les dons qui leur avaient été octroyé et pas les partager avec des espèces d'être rampant totalement incapable de faire quelque chose par eux-mêmes !

Les moldus…

Rien que ce nom provoquait en lui une vague de dégoût insoupçonné et une envie de meurtre de plus en plus grande.

Il les détestait.. Non, les haïssait !

C'était en partie à cause d'eux qu'ils avaient été obligé de…

**Une main…**

Qui, d'un geste remplis de douceur se saisis de la sienne…

**Un étonnement…**

Des interrogations dont la seule réponse s'avérait être le silence…

**Un sourire…**

Celui du témoin involontaire de cette petite scène…

**Le temps s'écoulaient sans même que l'un d'eux en prenne pleinement conscience…**

**xxxxx**

Assis sur le rebord du lit à baldaquin, le regard quelque peu perdu dans le vague, un jeune homme caressait distraitement la longue chevelure métallique de son cadet qui dormait d'un sommeil profond.

Il aurait aimé leur épargner tout cela mais avait-il réellement d'autres choix qui s'offraient à eux ?

Pour le bien des Romanov et l'avenir de la Russie…

Depuis combien de temps cette seule et unique phrase dictait sa vie ?

Il n'avait pas seulement sacrifié sa propre existence à cette cause mais celle de milliers d'autres gens : famille, connaissances, fidèles serviteurs…

Mais surtout, il l'avait utilisé « lui »…

Posant son regard sur la silhouette allongée, Tom se demanda combien de temps encore il serait capable de jouer ce simulacre, de lui cacher la vérité…

Plus pour longtemps, malheureusement et cela le perturbait intérieurement…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi…

Une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse mais ne parvenait pas à l'accepter, tout comme il ne parvenait à vivre avec cette douleur qui lui tiraillait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait le Griffondor sourire…

Griffondor…

Là non plus, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'envoyer là-bas alors que sa place avait toujours été dans la maison des verts…

L'un des nombreux moyen qu'il avait utilisé pour le préserver…

Avec douceur, le Serpentard imposa sa main sur le bracelet devenu rouge vif avant d'en diminuer l'intensité. La douleur devait être atroce et pourtant, Harry ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Le poids d'une destinée faite de fatalité….

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils donc pas mener une vie comme les autres ?

Et comme à chaque fois, la même réponse…

**Froide, cruelle, réaliste…**

Pour l'avenir de la Russie…

« Et celui des Romanov… »

Jamais un nom n'avait été aussi dur et pénible à porter…

Romanov…

Une dynastie que le monde croyait éteinte et qui, pourtant, vivait toujours au plus profond des entrailles de la Russie…

Empereur par le sang, tous ses membres avaient connus jusqu'ici une fin tragique ou atroce…

Et il en serait de même pour lui…

Romanov…

- J'aurais aimé au moins pouvoir d'épargner de porter à nouveau ce nom…

Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix…

- Pourras-tu me le pardonner un jour, Sacha ?

**Peine et souffrance…**

- Non… Sacha est mort il y a bien longtemps de cela…

**Résignation et culpabilité…**

- Tu es Harry… Harry Potter…

**Pour un avenir incertain…**

- Tout le reste, tu te dois de l'oublier….

**Construit et bâti sur et par le sang des siens…**

Tom n'avait pas d'autre choix que de…

- Tu vas encore souffrir un petit peu, Harry… mais après tu pourras enfin être heureux… je te le promets…

xxxxx

Placé devant le miroir de l'avenir, Albus Dumbledore essayait de lire le futur des siens mais, comme à chaque fois depuis la rentrée scolaire, cela s'avérait être un échec cuisant.

A croire que seul son frère parvenait à manipuler cet objet correctement !

S'emparant d'un bonbon au citron, il passa en revu sa situation actuelle pour constater qu'absolument rien ne fonctionnait comme prévu.

La principale raison ?

La présence entre ces murs d'un certain Potter…

Pas que cela soit quelque chose d'exceptionnel en soit mais celui-là…

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov…

Descendant direct de Nicolas II et actuel Tsar de Russie et ce, bien qu'officiellement ce pays soit devenu une république !

Puissant, intelligent et rebelle, il avait été placé depuis son plus jeune âge sous la protection de Darian, un redoutable mage noir gouvernant l'ensemble de l'Asie et une partie de l'Europe de l'est.

Son pouvoir était tel qu'il avait pu se permettre de construire sa propre école sur le territoire soviétique.

Siberian…

Tel était le nom de cet établissement où étaient formés presque la totalité des sorciers utilisant essentiellement la magie noire.

Il n'était pas assez fort pour lutter…

Du moins pas pour le moment…

Machinalement, il caressa du doigt la coupe en cristal se trouvant devant lui et fit apparaître devant lui différents lieux de Poudlard.

Le couloir principal en premier, car il voulait garder un œil sur les faits et gestes de son « futur » gendre…

La bibliothèque pour être sûr que sa stupide fille ne fasse pas de bêtise – il aurait été fâcheux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose avant même qu'il puisse mener à bien son plan – ou ne se retrouve dans une situation compromettante, cette dernière étant aussi stupide que ne l'était sa défunte mère…

Et enfin la classe de DCFM car le sourire qu'affichait Roland Roule depuis le petit déjeuné n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

C'était à se demander comment il avait pu recommander un incompétent pareil à Dippet !

Certes, il avait eu, à ce moment, un besoin urgent d'avoir un instrument utile à sa vengeance – ce type étant facilement manipulable – et ce paysan était tombé au moment. Mais, à présent, il commençait sérieusement à regretter son choix !

**Deux coups donnés à une porte…**

**Un soupir…**

Albus venait juste de revenir à la réalité…

xxxxx

Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Telle était la question que se posait actuellement Kade Romanov en détaillant chaque parcelle de l'endroit dans lequel in se trouvait actuellement.

Une prairie remplies de fleurs multi couleurs continuant vers l'infinie, une brise légère et pas un seul bruit…

- … On se croirait dans un de ces contes pour moldus…

Tout était absolument calme à un point tel qu'il aurait pu s'entendre respiré s'il n'avait pas fait un court passage dans le royaume des morts.

**Le silence complet…**

Beaucoup de personne ne pouvait supporter ce genre de situation mais lorsqu'on fait partie d'une illustre famille tel que les Romanov, on apprend à vivre avec.

Parcourant de son aura les alentours, le russe conclua rapidement que Maximillian n'avait pas été victime du sortilège car, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il se trouvait dans un monde totalement illusoire, issu de l'esprit d'un homme…

- Pas très intelligent de surcroît…

**Un monde de fleurs…**

La personne qui l'avait envoyé ici croyait très certainement pouvoir apaiser son esprit de la sorte. Seulement, manque de chance pour elle, il détestait tout particulièrement ce genre d'endroit.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas d'Harry ?

Kade n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à la question, une silhouette ayant brusquement fait son apparition devant lui…

Une jeune femme au corps élancé et à la démarche légèrement enfantine…

Sa mère…

Se tenant devant lui, semblable à l'image qu'il avait d'elle dans ses souvenirs, elle lui tendait la main, une sourire angélique sur le visage…

- Ethan ! Je te retrouve enfin !

La fixant du regard, le russe n'esquissa aucun mouvement, attendant la suite du discours qu'elle allait plus que certainement lui tenir...

- Cela fait une heure que je te recherche, tu sais. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on risque de rater le départ d'Alexis !

Le départ de Tom…

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

Seulement il n'y avait pas eu d'adieu, pas de lettres non plus…

Juste une simple silhouette disparaissant à l'horizon…

- Ethan ?

Reportant son attention sur celle qui fut autrefois sa mère, les yeux de l'héritier des Romanov se volèrent l'espace d'un court instant avant de poser délicatement sa main sur le front de sa génitrice et de murmurer…

- Bai…

Et dans un tourbillon gris transparent, la présence se désintégra petit à petit, le laissant à nouveau seul…

Enfin…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Se retournant avec lenteur, Kade se retrouva face à face avec un autre lui-même mais beaucoup plus jeune…

Sa réplique exacte lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait disparaître maman ?

Maman…

Un terme qu'il n'avait jamais employé pour qualifier celle qui l'avait mit au monde, qui l'avait élevé…

Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire au moins une fois ?

Non…

Il était Ethan Kade Romanov Potter, héritier du trône de Russie…

Et à ce titre…

- … Pars, si tu ne veux pas que je t'élimine toi aussi…

Ce monde…

Il avait été créé pour l'emprisonner dans un cycle de remords éternel, pour l'empêcher de retourner à la réalité qui était sienne…

Quelqu'un lui en voulait…

Où du moins en voulait à Harry. Ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir qui !

- Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ?

- Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te taire ?

Il n'aimait pas, mais absolument pas cet endroit…

Tout semblait avoir été calibré pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Les fleurs, ces présences, mais aussi….

- Dis, tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

**Ces paroles…**

Celle d'un enfant ne connaissant que la solitude…

- Fout le camp ! je ne me répèterais pas !

Se retrouvant seul au monde….

- Mais je…

Car un Romanov était toujours seul au monde…

- Ça suffit !

**Sang…**

S'écoulant tel un ruisseau rejoignant un fleuve…

- Pourquoi ?

**Incompréhension….**

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Debout face à lui, l'enfant le fixait d'un air incrédule, cherchant dans son attitude la réponse à ces questions…

- Tu aurais pu vivre heureux ici, alors pourquoi avoir détruit le monde que j'avais créé pour toi ?

**Un regard…**

Celui d'un être ayant affronté la réalité de face…

- Parce que j'assume le poids de ma destinée…

**Un paysage qui se change…**

Les fleurs cèdent petit à petit leur place à des morceaux de pierre, des os, des armes tachetés de ce liquide carmin…

Autour de lui, il n'existe plus que la mort…

Les cadavres aussi…

Et parmi ceux-ci, une voix s'élevant plus fort que les autres…

- Je vous attendais, Votre Majesté…

xxxxx

Un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage, le professeur Roule fixait d'un air ravi la lumière violette que lui indiquait le cadran de sa montre.

Il était tombé dans son piège et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en délivrer…

Certes, il aurait pu le tuer avec du poison mais rien ne lui aurait garantie l'efficacité de cette méthode. Tandis que celle-ci…

Celle-ci était tellement efficace qu'elle avait été bannie de tous les livres de sorcellerie du monde entier.

Personne, pas même un mage noir, n'osait y avoir recourt tant ses effets étaient redoutés. Mais lui, il s'en moquait éperdument.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à perdre…

Machinalement, il se gratta l'épaule à l'endroit même où le démon l'avait mordu. Une marque avec laquelle il devrait vivre le restant de ses jours…

Celle des damnés…

xxxxx

Baguette à la main, les oreilles à l'affût du moindre mouvement, Maximillian Malefoy parcourait la forêt interdite à la recherche de son compagnon.

Ce dernier avait brusquement disparut au moment même où ils allaient…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, mon vieux !

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, le prince des Serpentard se mit à concentrer son aura afin de pister sa moitié.

Etant extrêmement sensible à la présence du russe, il n'avait aucun mal à se diriger dans ce milieu sombre et lugubre…

Bien qu'il s'y rendait souvent, elle ne lui était mais apparut aussi hostile, aussi peu accueillante…

Serait-ce une manière de le mettre en garde ?

Mais le mettre en garde contre quoi ?

Le blond était pleinement conscient qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers un piège finement orchestré mais s'il ne jouait pas le jeu, qu'arriverait-il au Griffondor ?

- Ethan…

Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?

Il s'était volatilisé si brusquement que….

- Non…

Non, il ne pouvait avoir disparut de la sorte. Pas lui et pas à ce moment précis ! Tout cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à…

**Une présence…**

Se retournant, Lian eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le sort qui lui était adressé. Visiblement il venait de trouver la personne responsable de leurs ennuies…

xxxxx

Au son de la voix, le russe avait, involontairement esquissé un mouvement de recule. Il n'ait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Car s'il pouvait aisément supporter de revoir sa mère ou son double, le voir « lui » était…

- Votre Majesté….

**Une silhouette…**

Qui, se dégageant de parmi les cadavres, s'avançait lentement dans sa direction…

Il avait envie de partir…

Il avait envie de fuir…

Et pourtant, il restait planté là à attendre… Attendre qu'il le rejoigne, attendre que…

- Votre Majesté…

Posant un genou à terre, l'inconnu baissa le regard tout en étant attentif au moindre mouvement de son vis-à-vis.

De cette personne, on ne pouvait absolument rien deviner. Sa voix paraissait sans âge et un long manteau orné d'une capuche empêchait quiconque d'entre apercevoir ne serait que l'un de ses traits.

Pourtant, le russe ne parvenait pas à douter de son identité…

- Alexander…

A son nom, l'homme se releva, une lueur étrange prenant alors vie dans son regard.

- Ainsi, vous ne m'avez pas oublié…

L'oublier…

Comment aurait-il décemment le faire ?

Sacha était la personne qui, non seulement lui avait sauvé la vie mais aussi…

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Alexander…

Un ton qui se voulait sans émotion mais qui n'en était pas moins le reflet de son cœur….

- Je suis mort ici, je me dois donc d'y rester… mais vous, Votre Majesté, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Si seulement je le savais…

Se laissant tomber sur le sol carmin, l'empereur parcourut du regard le décors qui les entouraient.

**Un champ de ruine…**

C'était tout ce qui restait de l'une des plus spacieuse demeures de Romanov…

Fermant un court instant les yeux, il tenta de se représenter les lieux au temps de leur splendeur…

Ces magnifiques fontaines qui ornaient un immense jardin où poussaient de multitude de plantes toute plus rare les unes que les autres…

Les grandes salles de réceptions…

Les murs richement recouverts de tapis et de toiles à la gloire de la Russie…

- Votre Majesté ?

- Tout va bien, Sacha… c'est seulement…

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ceci ? Qu'il aurait aimé que tout cela se termine autrement que par…

**Chaleur…**

Celle d'un corps tout contre le sien….

- Ma destinée était de vous protéger, Votre Majesté…

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, Sacha. Ce titre ne m'appartient plus… je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier à présent…

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

D'un geste, le Valcane désigna tous ses cadavres qui les entouraient

- Par-delà la mort, ils croient toujours en vous…

- Eh bien ils ont tort, tout comme toi…

Las, il était las de tout ceci…

- Je ne suis pas fait pour ce rôle, Sacha…

- Je sais… pour Alexis aussi c'est le cas….

Alexis…

Difficile à croire que les deux hommes soient réellement jumeaux et pourtant…

- Tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question…

- Il était mon frère, ma moitié…

Il l'avait posé à Tom peu de temps auparavant…

- Ne représentait-il que cela à tes yeux ?

La même réponse, les mêmes craintes…

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Sacha…. Car sans cela…

Alexis et Alexander…

Deux faces d'une seule et même pièce….

Le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune…

- Un nouvel empereur a vu le jour, Sacha…

- Je le sais…

**Et le silence…**

Toujours ce maudit silence qui accompagne les dernières révélations, la chute des faux espoirs aussi…

- Et il l'aime… il l'aime au point de….

**Un regard…**

**Remplis de détresse, de supplications aussi…**

- Je te le demande encore une fois, qui était-il pour toi…. ?

**Une réponse…**

C'était tout ce qu'il espérait…

- … Je ne sais pas…

**Des yeux se détournant…**

**Un cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux…**

- Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas…

**Une constatation…**

- Oui… plus que tout au monde…

**Auquel vinrent se mêler des larmes…**

Les larmes de sang d'un Valcane à l'évocation de la seule personne qui n'ait jamais compté pour lui…

- … mais il était avant tout mon frère…

**Des aveux déchirants…**

**Une malédiction à laquelle on assiste totalement impuissant…**

Bien que souffrant de cette réponse, Kade ne pouvait que se résigner face à une telle vérité : le cœur de Tom ne lui appartiendrait jamais…

Non jamais…

Il aurait beau essayé d'éliminer tous les obstacles, chercher à lui plaire, la seule personne pour laquelle il portait un intérêt c'était…

Levant les bras vers le Valcane, le russe obligea ce dernier à s'approcher et se mettre à sa hauteur…

Là, avec douceur, il lui enleva sa capuche avant de se saisir de son visage et de le coller contre le sien…

**Ambre contre ambre…**

- Lui aussi, il t'aime, Sacha…

**Une main se posant sur une poitrine…**

- Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté…

**Un dernier sourire avant que…**

- Dasvidania SS1 … Sacha…

**Une lueur…**

**D'un jaune orangé étincelant…**

Une âme avait quitté ce monde pour gagner un nouveau corps…

Et au loin….

Une silhouette venait de se réveiller en sursaut avec, dans son esprit, un nom…

« Alexander… »

A suivre

* * *

SS1Cela signifie au revoir en russe 


	24. Le puit des rêves : Part III

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ran x Nikaï / Tom x Lian  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Orphée Potter : euh… ben… tu as bien compris ? part se cacher en courant ce n'est pas ma fauteuuhhh ! pour me faire pardonner, voici un long, long, très long chapitre remplie de bons sentiments… (hein ? pourquoi je recule ? euh… eh bien…)

Eowyn Malefoy : m'chi ! voici donc la suite avec un peu beaucoup plus d'action et de sentiments dans ce chapitre (eh vi, il arrive que je m'applique de temps en temps). En espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les précédents !

alinemcb54 : meurs pas tout de suite, j'ai pas fini la fic mdr !

Bunny : la petite explication du jour mdr Sacha, alias Alexander Romanov, était un Valcane qui a trouvé la mort lors d'une attaque contre les Romanov. Son frère, Alexis, alias Voldi, a récupéré les pouvoirs de son frère et les a transmit à Harry, faisant de notre grigri l'héritier de Sacha (je me demande si mes explications sont claires… songeuse). Sinon, j'aime tellement l'Irlande que j'en suis partie en courant mdr me voici donc de retour dans la civilisation ! mdr

Kiwi : hello, toi ! toujours pas à court de questions ? mdr alors non, Harry ne va pas accueillir Sacha dans son corps. Sacha est mort et le restera ! Harry a juste hérité de ses pouvoirs de Valcane. Si Ran n'aime pas les moldus c'est parce que… bah j'penserais à en parler dans un prochain chapitre (Sephy ou l'art de se défiler mdr). Toutes les réponses concernant Ethan se trouve dans ce chapitre (eh vi, je fais des progrès) par contre, je n'avais pas songé à caser Ethan et Lian ensemble… ça demande réflexion… reprend la liste de questions vi, Rilard est bien la mère de Rogue et son père c'est…. Surprise (tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te le dire, hein ?). bon, je vais faire une bonne action… je vais te faire un p'tit chapitre, rien que pour toi sur Tom et Lian… (ma bonté me perdra mdr)…. Oh, ta prière concernant le Ran / Kai a été entendu et sera le sujet du prochain chapitre… Kisu !

Onarluca : je suis de retour ! avec un long, long chapitre (le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent). Cela suffira-t-il à me pardonner mon retard ?

Miss Faust : c'est si gentiment demandé que je ne pouvais que continuer ! (d'ailleurs, faisons un peu de pub : la publication de « au-delà de toute espérance » reprend ! mdr)

Loreilaï Yuy (bientôt Maxwell) : bah ils n'ont pas souffert beaucoup jusqu'ici (toute est une question de relativité, je dis)… d'ailleurs ils souffrent encore plus dans ce chapitre (pas ma faute si tous les perso sont maudits) ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de marquer cette phrase… elle m'avait trop frappé dans le film mdr

Flore : d'habitude, j'essaye d'updater chaque semaine… seulement entre mon boulot et mes déménagements, c'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment… mais d'après un petit calcule, si je ne fais pas d'update pendant un mois et que, pendant ce même lapse de temps, j'ai deux semaines de congé, on peut arriver à 1 chapitre par jour. Mais avoues qu'au vu de mes fins de chapitre, ça serait assez frustrant d'attendre un mois, non ? mdr En tout cas, m'ci pour ta review !

Fliflou : nombre de chapitres prévues : excellente questions, merci de l'avoir posé ! plus sérieusement, j'en ai aucune idée… à la base je voulais faire que 15 chapitres, ce qui a complètement raté. Quoique ça m'étonne pas trop, je ne suis pas fichu de respecter mes plans. Le Tom / Harry, c'est pour… lorsque j'aurais fini de torturé Tom ! (et vi, faut bien que tout le monde y passe). Oh ! ça vient de me donner une nouvelle idée tout ça ! repart en sifflotant gaiment

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy. Il est fiancé à Malicia Black

_Serdaigle :  
_Malicia Black (5ième) : cousine de Jack et fiancée de Lyle Mc Dohl

_Professeurs:  
_Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran

_Autres :  
_Ethan Kade Romanov : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry.  
Alexis Tom Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort…  
Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'était un Valcane qui fut le protecteur d'Ethan (le vrai). Il avait un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis (Voldi) dont il était amoureux. Ses pouvoirs ont été transmit à Harry.

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape est amoureux de Nikaï Aton  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Ethan Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian mais est amoureux d'Harry.  
Harry est toujours célibataire à ce stade de l'histoire… (Toujours ?)  
Lyle Mc Dohl a une fiancée qu'il déteste.

* * *

**What I didn't know**  
-  
**Chapitre 20 : Le puit des rêves  
Part 3

* * *

**

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il laissé bercer par le sommeil ? Il n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose qui traversait son esprit en ce moment était un nom…

Un simple nom…

Alexander…

L'espace d'un court instant, il avait cru ressentir la présence de ce dernier non loin de lui et pourtant…

Pourtant il ne subsistait aucune trace de son éventuel passage….

Non, aucune…

Portant alors son regard sur la silhouette qui dormait toujours profondément à côté de lui, il soupira.

Pas de désespoir, non. Juste de… fatalité ?

Ainsi endormi, le survivant lui semblait si innocent, si fragile aussi et cependant, il faisait, sans conteste, parti des plus puissants sorciers au monde…

Harry…

Caressant la longue chevelure métallique de l'adolescent, Tom se remémora tous les événements qui s'étaient produit depuis son arrivée ici.

Les cours de magie noire, leurs petites discussions, leurs promenades aussi…

Autant de choses qui, intérieurement, le faisait sourire mais qui, inconsciemment, contribuait à son malheur également.

Car, il avait beau essayer de la refouler, la vérité restait néanmoins présente dans son esprit : chaque jour qu'il passait aux côtés du Griffondor lui faisait prendre un peu plus conscience des sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de ce dernier !

Tomber amoureux de toi… c'est bien la pire des catastrophes qui pouvait m'arriver…

Un ton qui se voulait ironique sans réellement y parvenir…

Une tristesse qui ne pouvait pas être dissimulée…

Même si Harry venait à l'aimer, il n'existerait aucun avenir pour eux. Juste de la souffrance….

Une éternelle vie de douleur et de regrets…

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur leurs doigts, tendrement enlacés…

Quelque chose qui n'arriverait probablement plus jamais. Quelques minutes volées au temps pour qu'ensuite…

**Larmes…**

**De chagrin, de détresse….**

J'aurais aimé être le seul à occuper tes pensées mais nous le savons tout les deux que cela n'est pas possible. Aussi…

Plaçant sa main gauche sur le front du sorcier, il récita un ancien cantique russe et le dernier scellé retenant les pouvoirs de l'adolescent se brisa instantanément.

Réveillé par la douleur que provoquait en lui ce surplus d'énergie, le Griffondor vint, tout naturellement se blottir contre la poitrine du mage noir, retenant, péniblement, le cri qui lui venait aux lèvres tandis qu'une voix lui murmurait tendrement…

L'heure de ta délivrance approche à grand pas… Je te demande juste de tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps… Crois-tu en être capable ?

**Un hochement de tête…**

**Une étreinte qui se ressert…**

Plus que tout, Harry voulait croire aux douces paroles de Tom…

xxxxx

Pendant un court instant, le russe regarda cette énergie s'éloigner petit à petit de lui pour gagner ce nouveau corps, cette nouvelle vie qui lui avait été octroyée.

Que ton âme puisse trouver le repos et le bonheur qu'il mérite…

Il n'aurait pu souhaiter meilleur avenir à son protecteur que celui-ci : retourner auprès de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé…

Reportant son attention sur le décor qui l'entourait, Kade eut un soupçon de nostalgie, de peine aussi.

Cet endroit avait représenté la splendeur de la Russie et des Romanov mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui tout n'est plus que cendre et ruines…

Avec précaution, il se mit à évoluer parmi les décombres, affrontant, sans détourner le regard, chaque scène de son passé.

Les cris d'horreur lorsque le feu s'était attaqué aux bâtiments, lorsque la lave s'était mise à couler lentement dans leur direction…

Ces corps décharnés, ces prunelles fatalistes ou encore remplis de défis…

Autant de choses qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à chasser de son esprit, qui le hantait encore chaque nuit car, malgré lui, il y avait survécu…

Deux âmes au même destin, ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange, Harry ?

Harry…

Lui aussi, sa vie n'était faite que de tourments, de haine, de peine aussi…

Personne ne lui avait réellement demandé son avis et son avenir avait déjà été tracé pour lui ! Il était le survivant, celui qui devrait mettre un terme au règne de Lord Voldemort, celui qui devrait…

Mourir de la main de la personne qu'on aime…

Voilà quelle était la fin prédestinée de Tom et, pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Lui qui, dans l'ombre, gérait le bien être de toute une famille, de tout un peuple aussi.

Certes, Kade savait combien il devait en coûter au Serpentard de devoir afficher en permanence ce masque froid et indifférent. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ?

Sans lui, il y a déjà bien longtemps que leur nom se serait éteint.

Sans lui….

Prenant place sur le trône resté intact malgré l'incendie, l'ancien empereur contempla l'horizon d'un air semi absent.

Il ne pouvait sortir seul de cet endroit ; il l'avait su dès le premier pas qu'il y avait posé. Ce lieu était une véritable prison dans laquelle toute forme de magie autre que spirituelle était totalement inutile !

Dans de telles conditions, il n'existe que deux personnes pouvant arriver jusqu'ici… mais en attendant…

**Des bruits de pas…**

**Lourd, traînant…**

En attendant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lutter !

xxxxx

**Une présence…**

Se retournant, Lian eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le sort qui lui était adressé et de s'éloigner à une distance raisonnable du champ d'action de la silhouette lugubre qui venait de faire son apparition.

Tu es fort agile pour un morpion…

Entièrement drapé de noir de la tête au pied, une voix calavéreuse qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance, de longs doigts effilés n'ayant rien d'humains…

Telle était la description que le Serpentard pouvait faire de cet inconnu dont l'aura était imprégnée de sang.

« De quoi vous donner la nausée… »

Maximillian avait toujours été sensible à certaines odeurs, le liquide carmin en faisait tout naturellement partie !

De son côté, l'étrange silhouette l'observait tel un hyène se délectant à l'avance de sa proie. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à de la chaire aussi fraîche ?

Le professeur de DCFM offrait un excellent corps d'accueil et était facilement manipulable. Seulement son corps commençait à vieillir petit à petit. Un énorme désavantage lorsque l'on se nourrissait presque exclusivement de jeunes cellules !

Cependant le désir de vengeance de Roule était tel qu'il compensait largement cette faiblesse. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

« Bah, ce n'est pas le plus important… »

Il avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir par la suite mais pour le moment…

Un rire machiavélique au fond de la gorge, la créature passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à la vue du repas qui se présentait à lui.

Que dirais-tu de jouer avec moi ?

Parce que tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire…

Le ton était nonchalant, pas une once d'inquiétude ne transparaissait dans la voix de Malefoy. Un être de son rang ne pouvait s'abaisser à montrer sa peur ! C'était la première règle de sa famille…

On dirait que je suis tombé sur un gosse de riche… c'est bien ma veine !

« Nan mais pour qui il se prend ! Il ne s'est jamais regardé dans un miroir ? Quoique quand on le voit, on comprend mieux pourquoi… »

Se mettant sur ses gardes, Lian lui adressa un regard lourd en signification et en moquerie. S'il pensait qu'un illustre sorcier tel que lui était facile à attraper, eh bien, dans ce cas, il allait se charger de lui prouver le contraire !

N'appréciant guère cette lueur de défis, l'inconnu chargea presque instantanément, obligeant le Serpentard à instaurer d'emblée un bouclier de niveau quatre.

Le combat venait tout juste de véritablement commencer…

xxxxx

Cela faisait à présent une bonne demi-heure qu'ils avaient jeté, sans le moindre scrupule, leur « colis » sur l'un des nombreux lits que comportaient l'infirmerie et qu'ils squattaient une salle vide du troisième étage sans vraiment avoir envie d'assister aux cours…

La motivation n'y était pas…

…ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réussira notre année…

Serait-ce de l'inquiétude quant à ton avenir que je perçois dans ta voix, Lyle ?

J'appellerais plutôt ça du réalisme… le nom de ma famille n'est pas aussi prestigieux que le tien, Ran...

Tu sais, parfois le nom est plus une source d'ennui qu'un privilège…

Disant cela, le nécromancien laissa ses prunelles sombres errer sur le décors de la pièce : un ensemble de meubles recouverts de linceuls autrefois blancs et chargés de poussières, des murs totalement nus et sans aucun tableau, des vitres sales laissant à peine passer la lumière…

Une atmosphère plutôt lugubre en soit mais qui ne le choquait pas outre mesure…

Il y a-t-il tant de désavantages que cela à porter le nom de Snape ?

Pour certains domaines, oui…

Oh, je vois…

Saisissant instantanément l'allusion de son compagnon, Lyle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle était sortie le Griffondor un quart d'heure auparavant.

Lui en as-tu déjà parlé ?

Haussement d'épaule…

Pour quoi faire ? Je sais très bien que, même étant issue d'une illustre famille, je n'ai aucune chance…

Mais as-tu au moins essayé ?

**Silence…**

**De réflexion, d'attention aussi…**

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, tôt ou tard, ta famille contractera une alliance en ton nom. Contrairement à moi ou à Max, tu as encore la chance de pouvoir imposer ton prétendant alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ?

Tu me vois débarquer devant mes vieux pour leur dire que je veux épouser un Valcane se trouvant à Griffondor ?

Tu ne risques rien en essayant !

…

Ecoutes… les mariages entre sorciers de sang purs sont rarement des mariages d'amour mais plus de raison. Je ne connais pas l'étendu de tes sentiments pour Aton mais, toujours est-il que, mieux vaut épouser quelqu'un qui nous plaît un tant soit peu qu'une personne que tu détesteras toute ta vie !

Tu ne ferais pas référence à une Black de ma connaissance ?

Passant une main dans sa courte chevelure, Mc Dohl soupira.

Entre Malicia et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher et ça finira probablement avec l'un d'entre-nous six pieds sous terre. Je m'y suis déjà fait à cette idée. Mais cela ne règle pas ton problème !

Son problème…

Il était vrai qu'il était plus que très attiré par le russe mais de là à le demander en mariage aussi vite…

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui : étant tout deux dans leur sixième année de scolarité, ils allaient obligatoirement se retrouver promis à quelqu'un sous peu.

En gros, si je n'avance pas, je risque bien vite de…

De te retrouver dépasser. Tout a fait. Surtout qu'il est plutôt beau garçon et que, bien qu'étant Valcane, il suscite pas mal d'intérêt parmi les autres maisons

… Je n'ai pas envie de me faire jeter ! mon ego ne le supporterait pas !

Te faire jeter, te faire jeter ! Tu as la mémoire courte, il me semble. Je te signale que vous vous êtes quand même déjà longuement embrassé !

Embrasser…

Au souvenir de ces lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, le nécromancien s'enferma dans un mutisme qui lui était si caractéristique lorsqu'il entrait en phase de réflexion.

Leur premier baiser…

Un moment si parfait, si doux aussi…

xxxxx

_Lyle s'était approché de l'être des brumes pour lui murmurer quelques phrases aux creux de l'oreilles, le sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage._

_Certes, la solution qu'il proposait était assez… extrême mais à choisir entre cela et une migraine carabinée, il n'y avait pas photo !_

_… tu n'as pas une autre solution à me proposer ?_

_Bah… je suis à court d'idées et de temps, tu m'excuseras ! _

_…_

_Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'un agréable moment à passer…_

_… s'il ne me tue pas…_

_Et depuis quand un Valcane serait aussi facile à tuer ?_

_Préférant ignorer totalement cette dernière remarque, le russe observa le nécromancien qui continuait sa tirade face à lui._

_Comment celui-ci allait-il réagir ?_

_Sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse avant de se lancer, Nikaï décida de prendre les initiatives…_

_Avec douceur, il attira Ran à lui et, avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit, l'être des brumes l'embrassa…_

_Un baiser chaste et timide en premier avant que, émissant sa langue entre les lèvres entre ouvertes de son compagnon, le Serpentard approfondit leur étreinte…_

_La peur d'être repoussé, la peur d'être rejeté…_

_Autant de paramètres que le descendant de Morgan essayait d'oublier, auquel il essayait de ne pas penser… _

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait prit au Valcane d'agir de la sorte mais pour le moment, il ne voulait s'en soucier._

_Profiter du moment présent…_

_N'être qu'un simple sorcier comme les autres, tout simplement…_

_Un simple sorcier…_

_Tout simplement…_

xxxxx

Ils n'en avaient pas parler depuis ; le nécromancien préférant éviter de s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant que celui-là. Mais, comme lui avait si bien précisé Lyle, s'il attendait trop…

**Une présence…**

Relevant la tête, Ran eut la surprise de voire deux prunelles ambres le fixer intensément, une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard.

Instinctivement, il recula, ne prenant pas garde à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

**Deux bras…**

S'emparant de lui et le maintenant à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Et toujours aucune parole échangée…

Snape ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, conscient que Nikaï avait probablement eut accès à ses pensées et à cette scène aussi…

Non loin d'eux, Mc Dohl souriait d'un air confiant. Le Valcane était le fourreau idéal aux sauts d'humeurs du Serpentard mais aussi un excellent partie pour une famille héritière d'une longue lignée de sang pur.

Peut-être valait-il mieux les laisser seul un instant ?

Discrètement, il quitta la salle, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'heure étant aux confidences, mieux valait que tout cela reste encore secret pendant un petit moment…

xxxxx

Installé confortablement dans son trône fait d'or et pierres précieuses, le regard froid et impénétrable, Kade Romanov dévisageait d'un air insolant les silhouettes décharnées qui s'étaient arrêter à cinq cents mètres de lui.

« Le comité d'accueil de ces lieux… »

Cela aurait été beaucoup trop beau que la personne qui l'avait envoyé ici se contente de le voir juste enfermé !

Il doit vraiment nous détester, « petit frère »…

Disant cela, le russe fit appel aux pouvoirs ancestral qui étaient sien, animant l'ensemble des cadavres qui l'entouraient.

Vous qui êtes déjà mort une fois pour moi, je vous le demande. Revenez en ce monde et révoltez-vous contre celui qui cherche à détruire notre avenir !

**Une lumière de couleur bleue pâle dans laquelle pétillait des éclats argentés…**

Pour l'avenir de la Russie et celle des Romanov…

**Des cris…**

Ceux d'un peuple en colère et réclamant vengeance…

… Je ne mourrais pas ici….

Tel était la détermination que l'on pouvait lire dans ces prunelles qui, en l'absence de lentilles, avaient repris leur éclat ambre foncé.

Pour et au nom des Romanov, il continuerait de lutter ; tout comme Alexis le faisait depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années…

Pour et au nom des Romanov…

Par le sang qui coule dans mes veines, je fais appel aux croyances qui sont nôtres, qu'elles protègent notre empereur et veillent sur lui et sur sa destinée !

**Un chant, un cri…**

Pour notre Tsar et notre patrie !

Avant que…

**Choc…**

La guerre des esprits ne reprenne son cours…

xxxxx

Blottit contre la poitrine du mage noir, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration régulière, chose qui s'avérait particulièrement difficile en raison de cette chaleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur…

A croire qu'on lui avait versé de la lave bouillante dans les veines !

A cela s'ajoutait cette peine et douleur grandissantes via le biais de son bracelet, le lien qui l'unissait à Nikaï, son protecteur.

Lequel le tuerait le premier ?

Telle était la question qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment alors, qu'inconsciemment, son corps recherchait la chaleur de son partenaire…

Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ?

Un hochement, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre pour le moment.

Es-tu capable de supporter cela encore longtemps ?

Un signe de la tête…

Non, malheureusement, il ne pouvait contenir tout ce pouvoir à lui seul. Il était beaucoup…

C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

Un ton légèrement contrarié mais dans lequel transparaissait de l'inquiétude…

Il avait été trop tôt…

Trop tôt pour libérer l'ensemble des pouvoirs d'Alexander mais en même temps…

**Une voix…**

_« Vous qui êtes déjà mort une fois pour moi, je vous le demande. »_

Provenant d'un endroit qui leur était à la fois lointain et proche aussi…

**Une voix…**

_« Revenez en ce monde et révoltez-vous contre celui qui cherche à détruire notre avenir ! »_

Qui, d'une détermination étonnante, lui faisait oublier la douleur…

Tom ?

Inquiet, le Griffondor leva les yeux vers son aîné, tout en resserrant son étreinte auprès de ce dernier qui ne disait rien.

Pourtant son regard était loin d'être rassurant, que du contraire !

Tom, c'était quoi ça ?

…

Par Salazar, Tom, réponds-moi !

**Un silence…**

**Lourd et pesant…**

… de la magie ancestrale…

Hein ?

Kade utilise de la magie ancestrale…

Pas une seule émotion dans la voix. Un Romanov ne montre pas ouvertement sa crainte et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle le tirait les entrailles…

De la magie ancestrale ? je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende !

S'en est une… seulement rien n'a jamais empêché une légende de devenir réalité…

Et ?

Et rien du tout. Reposes-toi. J'ai des choses à faire.

**Coupant, cassant…**

Car le temps jouait contre eux. Si Kade s'était donné la peine d'utiliser de la magie ancienne, ce n'était pas par pur amusement, loin de là !

_« Par le sang qui coule dans mes veines, je fais appel aux croyances qui sont nôtres, qu'elles protègent notre empereur et veillent sur lui et sur sa destinée ! »_

Kade…

Dans quel pétrin avait-il réussi à se mettre en si peu de temps ?

**Une main…**

Lâches-moi !

Hors de question !

**Serrant la sienne d'une manière déterminée…**

Où tu iras, j'irais avec toi !

Ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu ! ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !

Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi, Tom !

**Silence…**

Suivi d'une quinte de toux tâchant de sang les draps de soie métallique…

Je ne te laisserais pas venir avec moi dans cet état…

Alors dans ce cas, fais quelque chose pour moi…

D'où lui venait ce courage, cette volonté ?

Le Serpentard n'aurait su le dire mais ne l'en admirait pas moins…

Harry, sois un peu lucide ! tu ne peux pas…

S'il te plaît, Tom…

**Deux mains…**

Se posant de chaque côté de son visage en une supplication muette…

S'il te plaît…

Une prière qu'il ne pouvait refuser et ce, malgré le prix que cela allait lui coûter…

Si je fais cela, je serais encore plus présent dans ton esprit, en as-tu conscience ?

Mais qu'était-ce quelques mois de sa vie sacrifiés pour une personne chère à son cœur ?

Personne ne s'est réellement soucié de moi avant que je vienne ici. Alors ne comptes pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

On dirait que tu reprends du poil de la bête…

Et toi, tu deviens trop sentimentale… remarque, je t'aime bien comme ça…

Fermes-là trente secondes. Sinon je te laisse mourir ici.

Sans que je n'ai sauvé ton petit protégé ?

« Si seulement tu savais la véritable raison de ta présence ici… »

Si seulement, il savait…

Par Salazar que le maître du vent entende mes paroles, qu'il me permette d'utiliser ce sort interdit, pour alléger le fardeau de cette personne à qui appartient ma vie…

Alors, peut-être…

Que par ce sort des temps anciens, mon destin soit lié au sien… Que sa souffrance devienne avant tout mienne… et…

Qu'il le détesterait…

Je t'interdis de mourir, Tom ! tu m'entends !

…

Tom Elvis Jedusor !

… ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne mourrais pas tant que tu seras là…

xxxxx

Réfugié derrière son bouclier de niveau quatre, Lian cherchait une parade efficace aux techniques utilisées par son adversaire.

Depuis que le combat avait commencé, dix bonnes minutes plus tôt, il n'avait fait que se défendre, l'inconnu se montrant extrêmement rapide et précis dans ses attaques !

Alors, le gosse, on se fatigue ?

Tu sais faire autre chose que de te vanter ?

Espèce de…

**Une vague d'énergie…**

Puissante et redoutable, elle vint s'encastrer contre le bouclier créé par Malefoy, le réduisant à néant et projetant ce dernier contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Tu disais, le morveux ?

Ignorant le rire ignoble de la sinistre silhouette, Max tenta de soigner la blessure qu'il venait de se faire au niveau de la hanche droite.

Pas facile lorsque la magie blanche n'est pas votre domaine de prédilection !

Par Morgan ! il manquait plus que ça !

Habillement, le Serpentard esquissa un mouvement vers la gauche, évitant de justesse le sort mortel.

Il se devait de riposter s'il ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau ! Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui était en jeu !

Ethan…

Où et dans quel état se trouvait-il à l'heure actuelle ?

Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer…

Ethan, je t'en conjure, tiens le coup jusqu'à mon arrivé…

**Du sang…**

Celle d'une nouvelle blessure faisant son apparition au niveau de son abdomen…

Et, pourtant, il se devait continuer de lutter…

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix…

xxxxx

Seuls dans cette pièce oubliée par le temps, les deux adolescents se dévisageaient, attendant patiemment que l'autre veuille rompre ce silence de gêne qui s'était instauré.

Toujours dans les bras du Valcane, Ran n'osait le fixer directement dans les yeux, ayant trop peur d'y découvrir des interrogations muettes, de rejet ou encore du mépris pour ce qu'il avait dû voir dans son esprit.

Jamais le nécromancien n'avait pensé pouvoir un jour s'attacher à une personne de la sorte. Certes, il aimait beaucoup Maximillian mais avec Nikaï, c'était autre chose…

Max était comme un frère pour lui ; il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, de remettre en question sa propre existence. Mais pour le russe…

« Je suis un nécromancien, un être qui côtoie la mort à chaque instant de sa vie… qui vit avec et par elle… dans de telles conditions… »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il doutait quand à la meilleure façon d'agir. Quant à ce qu'il devait faire…

« Pourquoi tout n'était pas plus simple ? »

Est-ce qu'un simple nom pouvait faire la différence à ce point ?

Ran ?

**Une voix douce et enchanteresse… **

Un tendre supplice qui vous donne l'envie de fuir et de rester simultanément…

Passant une main dans la chevelure ébène de l'héritier Snape, le Valcane le dévisageait toujours. Attentif au moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Il était léger…

Trop léger pour son âge…

Au point tel qu'il pouvait aisément se permettre de le porter avec un seul de ses bras !

Le nécromancien ne semblait avoir aucune considération pour sa propre vie et décrivait son avenir comme un précipice sans fin.

Tout semblait noir dans son esprit…

Ran, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle, tout les deux, tu ne le penses pas ?

L'heure était venue de mettre à terme à ceci…

De laisser chacun vivre sa propre vie…

« Harry… »

Son amour pour le nouveau Tsar était impossible, il le savait.

C'est pourquoi…

Déposant avec délicatesse le Serpentard sur le sol ferme, le russe attendit patiemment que ce dernier daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

Ce qui s'apprêtait à faire, il le faisait uniquement…

« Pour la gloire de la Russie et l'avenir des Romanov… »

xxxxx

Assis sur le bord du lit, Harry attendait que son aîné ait fini de préparer le sort de téléportation qui leur permettrait de se rendre directement là où se trouvait Kade.

C'est vraiment possible de s'y rendre ?

En théorie ou en pratique ?

Tom étant le corps réceptacle du russe, il ne lui avait fallu que cinq bonnes minutes pour le localiser.

Le puit des rêves…

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant cet été, lorsque l'oncle Voldi l'avait obligé de lire l'ensemble de sa bibliothèque.

Il s'agissait d'un endroit de Poudlard situé au beau milieu de la forêt interdite. Condamné par les fondateurs avant même l'ouverture de l'établissement, on racontait qu'ils avaient placé des sorts afin que personne ne puisse s'en approcher.

L'intérêt ?

Y enfermer les âmes récalcitrantes et délicates.

L'une des armes de prédilections de Merlin pendant la grande guerre l'opposant à Morgan… Mais rien n'était venu le confirmer.

Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé là ?

… tu es sûr d'avoir étudier cet été ?

J'avoue avoir à moitié zappé le chapitre

…

…

Se retournant avec une lenteur calculée, le mage noir eut un soupir exaspéré et passa en mode « explication ».

Voyons voir… peut-être parce que quelqu'un a prit la peine de se renseigner sur toi et c'est dit que c'était la meilleure façon de t'éliminer ?

Ça peut tenir la route… mais je ne connais personne, à part toi, qui puisse m'en vouloir à ce point !

Eh bien sache qu'il existe une autre personne !

Claquant des doigts, il fit apparaître une photo entre les mains de son protégé.

… ? le professeur de DCFM ?

Exactement ! d'après ce que m'a dit Zane, il a l'air de t'adorer !

C'est quoi ton rapport avec Zane, exactement ?

Tu es trop curieux. Bon, le pentacle est prêt !

S'approchant du lit, Tom prit Harry dans ses bras et vint se placer au centre.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus de la pièce…

xxxxx

Un genou au sol, Roland Roule tentait tant bien que mal de rester conscient. Ce combat au sein du puit des rêves l'épuisait énormément ; jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce Romanov aille autant de ressource dans un endroit aussi clos que cela !

Mais dans qu'il est enfermé, il ne peut rien contre moi, absolument rien !

Le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver était de perdre connaissance. A ce moment, le champ de bataille dans lequel se trouvait le russe prendrait la forme d'une verte prairie le temps qu'il récupère ses forces.

Ensuite, il pourrait recommencer…

Parallèlement, il espérait que le monstre auquel il avait vendu une partie de son âme, arrivait de se débarrasser de ce gênant de Malefoy !

Cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups et par conséquent…

Plus personne ne pourra ne se mettre au travers de ma route !

Un sourire narquois fit fustigement son apparition sur son visage tandis qu'il imaginait les mille et une supplices qu'il ferait subir au meurtrier de son frère.

Bientôt… bientôt, tu seras venger… tu peux me faire confiance…

Bientôt, il pourrait…

xxxxx

Debout, une aura glaciale tourbillonnant autour de lui, Kade Romanov faisait face à cette armée décharnue qui l'entourait de toute part.

Il n'abandonnerait pas, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie !

Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir choisir nécromancie…

C'est sûr que cela aurait pu être utile au lieu de gaspiller inutilement ton énergie…

Faisant brusquement son apparition devant lui, le mage noir lui lança un regard totalement blasé.

Al ?

Alex…

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

Ça paraît évidement, je suis venu te chercher !

Disant cela, il instaura un bouclier de protection de niveau supérieur au même moment où un torrent de lave faisait brusquement son apparition autour d'eux.

Qu'est-ce…

On est un peu en retard car il a fallu régularisé la maîtrise des pouvoirs de notre nouveau Tsar…

Tu veux dire que tout ceci c'est…

D'un geste nonchalant, Tom indiqua la silhouette qui s'avançait devant eux

Je te présente notre empereur, nouvelle version…

Entièrement habillé de gris métallique, un inconnu avançait vers eux d'un pas lent et mesuré. De longues mèches, d'une couleur proche de celle que pouvait avoir un soleil couchant, dépassaient de chaque côté de sa capuche.

Un Valcane…

Furent les seuls que put prononcé l'ancien Tsar à la vue de cette scène magnifique, proche de la terreur, qui s'installait au passage de leur Majesté.

Derrière lui, tout devenait nuit et des cris d'horreur se faisaient entendre aussi…

Tu as fait de lui un Valcane…

Pas exactement…

Quittant un instant la silhouette de l'héritier de Godric, Kade porta son attention sur Tom, à la recherche d'une réponse à ses paroles des plus énigmatiques.

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas exactement » ? on est Valcane ou on ne l'est pas ! il n'y a pas de demi mesure avec ce genre de malédiction !

En es-tu sûr ?

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, il fit apparaître une sphère de lave au creux de sa paume.

L'avantage avec l'air et la terre, c'est qu'ils se complètent autant qu'ils se rejettent…

Vous avez…

Le russe n'osa terminer sa phrase tant cette réalité lui paraissait absurde.

« Ils n'ont quand même pas osé « partager » cette malédiction ? »

Mais à la lueur de défit et de malice brillant dans les prunelles sombres du Serpentard, il ne put que capituler…

Vous l'avez fait…

Ils avaient utilisé un sort interdit et…

Alexis Tom Romanov, j'attends des explications !

J'y songerais mais pour le moment, on a un démon à exorciser !

On ?

A ton avis, pourquoi je me suis donné la peine de venir te chercher ?

Ne voulant même pas écouter la réponse de son cadet, le mage noir lui saisit sa main et se téléporta dans un endroit où leur présence était devenue indispensable…

xxxxx

Ne tenant que difficilement sur ses jambes, Maximillian gardait néanmoins son regard fixé sur l'étrange créature ricanant en face de lui.

Cette dernière semblait totalement immunisée à ses attaques, qu'elles soient magiques ou non !

Sans compter que son adversaire semblait avoir une résistance hors norme…

Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si tu me laissais t'achever, tu sais. Tu souffrirais beaucoup moins…

Désolé mais je n'ai aucune intention de finir en viande haché !

Créant un cercle avec sa baguette, le prince des Serpentards se décida à avoir recourt aux sortilèges de Maugred d'Avalon et ce, bien qu'il n'en maîtrisait aucun à la perfection.

Si je m'en sors vivant, je m'intéresse à la botanique… pire, je suis même prêt à m'inscrire aux cours de divinations !

La magie de Morgan d'Avalon, l'une des plus puissantes sorcières n'ayant jamais existé dans l'univers magique…

L'ennemie jurée de Merlin…

Tous les sorts qu'elle avait laissé à ses héritiers étaient maudits et avait été banni tant y recourir était dangereux.

Mais à choisir entre sa vie et celle d'Ethan…

**Un souffle…**

**Bouillant, verdoyant….**

Tiens, tiens… on dirait qu'on arrive juste au bon moment…

Deux silhouettes, se distinguant à peine parmi une étrange fumée et pourtant…

Occupes-toi de lui, veux-tu ? on en a besoin pour ranimer mon « jouet »…

Se désintéressant totalement de l'adolescent à genou sur le sol, Tom Jedusor faisait à présent face au monstre qui avait osé perturber ses plans. Hors Voldemort détestait particulièrement ce genre de personne !

… t'es plutôt moche pour un démon…

Espèce de vermine ! comment oses-tu…

Pas le temps de t'écouter, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Levant la paume de sa main vers le ciel, il y fit apparaître un globe couleur émeraude qui, en quelques instants, prit la forme d'une épée à double tranchant…

L'épée de Salazar…

Ces mots, le blond avait juste trouvé la force de les murmurer entre deux quintes de toux, ses blessures se révélant être beaucoup plus importante qu'il ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords.

Reste tranquille, Malefoy. Sinon je t'achèves de mes propres mains !

Than ?

Plaçant une amulette sur le front du Serpentard, Kade fit appel à ses dons de magie blanche, refermant, une à une, chaque plaie se trouvant sur son corps.

… si tu ne fais pas l'abruti, tu devrais être sur pieds dans vingt-quatre heures… ah, et encore une chose, ne me confonds pas avec Ethan, veux-tu ? je ne suis pas aussi tolérant que lui.

Au même moment, Tom achevait son adversaire en le tranchant en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Son arme ayant été trempé dans du cyanure – un test, dernière invention de notre très cher oncle Voldi – ce dernier se désintégra et son âme fut emprisonnée dans une sorte de cube.

On peut savoir à quoi ça te sert de l'enfermer ?

C'est un petit cadeau pour Ethan…

… tu as vraiment des goûts bizarre…

Tu en doutais ?

Portant alors son attention sur la silhouette de l'adolescent se trouvant avec Kade, le futur seigneur des ténèbres le salua.

Maximillian Malefoy, je suppose…

Et vous êtes ?

Tom… Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Se retournant vers la voix grave qui venait de prononcer ces mots, Lian eut la surprise de voir apparaître, tout droit surgit de nulle part, son professeur de potion.

Ce dernier l'observa un court instant avant d'ajouter…

… il est aussi ton fiancé…

« Mon… »

xxxxx

Progressant à pas lent à travers le champ de bataille, Harry cherchait l'origine de cette illusion qui avait pour but d'accroître la détresse que chaque être possédait au plus profond de lui.

Mais voilà, le Griffondor avait à présent hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander. Il n'en connaissait pas l'exacte étendu et ses conséquences mais peu lui importait. Il faisait confiance à Voldemort pour cela.

Pas à pas, il détruisait ce monde sans même en avoir réellement conscience.

Un petit aperçu de ses capacités ?

Si tel était le cas, il se félicitait d'avoir supplier Tom d'avoir accru le lien entre eux car un tel héritage aurait pu s'avérer plus que dangereux s'il devait le gérer seul.

Tout à ses pensées, le survivant ne s'aperçut qu'assez tard qu'il se trouvait devant une grande porte en fer forgée devant au moins faire quatre fois sa taille.

Posant sa main sur le battant, il en força l'entrée pour se retrouver dans une pièce trop bien connu de Poudlard.

Et à ses pieds…

Po…Potter ?

Mais je vous en prie, faites comme tout le monde et appelez-moi Ethan… Ethan Kade Potter Romanov…

* * *

A Suivre 


	25. Pour enfin te dire

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Lian / Ran x Nikaï / Than x Lian (quoi ? encore eux ? ben vi, je les aime bien…)  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

**Je suis vraiment désolée mais il semblerait que FFnet me fasse une allergie aux "tirets" seulement sur cette fic... J'essaie une dernière fois de "colmater" cette erreur mais sinon, bah tant pis ! (vais pas y passer ma vie nan plus !)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Bunny : je sais, ffnet ne m'aime pas ! snif ! j'ai pourtant essayé de corriger ça mais… Enfin j'espère que ça sera beaucoup mieux pour ce chapitre… surtout que je me suis particulièrement appliquée à l'écrire mdr

Onarluca : et voici un nouveau chapitreuuhh ! avec pleins, pleins de nouvelles informations et pleins de rebondissements ! Enjoy it ! bisous !

Orphée Potter : avec un air faussement angélique j'ai pas tué Tom dans ce chapitreuhh…. Tu peux être fière de moi ! En plus, j'ai pas trop de retard, cette fois-ci (euh… enfin, je me comprends… j'ai quand même repris deux anciennes fics mdr). Pis c'est pas vraiment ça faute à Ryry ! Fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour les pouvoirs de Sacha !

Fliflou : Tom et Ryry avait rejoint Kade dans le puit. Pis jugeant la situation de Lian plus critique, Tom est parti avec Kade aider Lian ! Ryry est donc resté seul dans le puit. Pis ne t'inquiètes pas pour le Tom x Ryry (enfin…). Il arrive…. Très explicitement dans… hum… secret ! (je suis pas bonne pour évaluer les chapitres mdr)

Severafan : vi ! vi, je sais… je mets beaucoup de temps entre les chapitres soupir mais je progresse petit à petit ! d'ailleurs je me suis particulièrement appliquée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre (pourquoi j'ai l'impression que personne ne me croit ?)

kyras01 : il suffit de demander ! voici donc la suite des aventures d'Harry et des Romanov !

alinemcb54 : beuh ? mais je veux la mort de personne moi ! (enfin presque, si Dumbi pouvait mourir… enfin…). Pis regarde ! me suis améliorer pour ce chapitre ! (part en courant se réfugier dans la pièce d'à côté)

Kiwi : arggg ! tu ne m'as pas oublié ! sort son carnet de note et le pose à côté de son pc Bien alors… euh… commençons ? Alors m'chi pour cette abréviation mdr c'est plus court à mettre dans mon statut msn mdr. Pour les pouvoirs de Morgan, ça va faire l'objet d'une histoire annexe, encore en préparation car il me manque un livre que mon frère m'a fauché… Pour faire simple, il y aura une petite saga sur les Malefoy. Donc pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas oublié le chapitre spécial avec Lian et Tom ! je te les envoies dès qu'ils sont fini ! Concernant les Valcane à présent. Effectivement, l'existence des Valcane est répertorié aux alentours de -9400 avant JC. Morgan doit, quand à elle, être née aux alentours de 470 après JC… un truc dans le genre (sont pas très précis dans les livres que j'ai sous la main). Enfin ! peu importe. Lorsque Lian fait la remarque à Kai sur ces origines, il corrige le récit en disant que les Valcane n'ont pas été créé par Morgan mais associé à elle ! (mais je ne me rappelle plus dans quel chapitre je l'ai noté). Plus de précision dès que je récup mon livre ! mdr.  
Pour Lian, j'utilise le terme « héritier » parce qu'il est simplement l'héritier des Malefoy, tout simplement (et accessoirement l'un des héritiers des Morgan). Pour Lulu…. Bah… euh… il existe une explication logique et rationnelle que, malheureusement, si je ne veux pas spoiler, je dois taire ! donc à faire à suivre… La réponse quant à la relation entre Nikaï et Ran se trouvera dans la fic, mais je ne sais pas où. Il est par contre évident qu'un « événement » va complètement changer Tom et le faire devenir ce qu'il est dans le monde présent. Zane et Tom, c'est pour… un jour quand j'aurais le temps ? (woé, je sais, pas convaincante mais ça commence à faire long comme réponse à une review, nan ?) Niveau scolaire, on est en novembre ! (par contre je ne dis rien sur le temps que Ryry restera dans le passé). Oufff ! fini ! euh… à la prochaine ? mdr Bisous !

Loreilaï Yuy : je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire pour le chapitre qui va suivre : tout ceci n'est que « Pour le bien des Romanov et l'avenir des Russie ! » (en gros, ça se passe de commentaire…)

Eowyn Malefoy : hum…combien de chapitres…. Une cinquantaine ? nan ! rassures-toi, je plaisante ! Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée… peut-être une dizaine… tout dépendra de la longueur et de mon esprit tordue mdr

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.

_Professeurs:  
_Directeur de Poudlard – Dippet :du moins de manière théorique car en pratique…  
Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Roland Roule : totalement incompétent ne cherchant qu'à se faire un nom dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran

_Autres :  
_Ethan Kade Romanov : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry.  
Alexis Tom Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort…  
Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'était un Valcane qui fut le protecteur d'Ethan (le vrai). Il avait un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis (Voldi)

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'a offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape est amoureux de Nikaï Aton  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Ethan Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian et est amoureux d'Harry  
Voldi et Harry ont une relation des plus ambiguë.  
Lyle Mc Dohl est fiancé à Malicia Black, qu'il déteste.  
Aaron Mc Dohl est fiancé à Lune Lestrange.

* * *

**What I didn't know  
-  
Chapitre 21 : Pour enfin te dire…**

* * *

Portant son attention sur la silhouette se trouvant non loin de Kade, le futur seigneur des ténèbres fit une demi révérence… 

Maximillian Malefoy, je suppose…

**-**Et vous êtes ?

**-**Tom.. Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Se retournant vers la voix grave qui venait de prononcer ces mots, Lian eut la surprise de voir apparaître, tout droit surgit de nulle part, son professeur de potion.

Ce dernier l'observa un court instant avant d'ajouter…

**-**… Il est aussi ton fiancé…

« Mon… »

Le regard du Serpentard passa de l'un à l'autre, essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, car, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça, non ?

Pourtant ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux du nécromancien semblait refléter la vérité…

Une effroyable vérité pour lui, car dans son cœur…

**-**Je…

Mais que pouvait-il dire face à cela ?

Depuis longtemps déjà, Maximillian savait que ce moment devrait arriver tôt ou tard. Que tôt au tard…

Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré « lui » ?

**-**Than ?

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, l'héritier des Malefoy se releva rapidement, tout en regardant tout autour de lui.

Ethan…

Il n'en percevait plus l'énergie !

Tentant tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre, il concentra son attention sur l'aura de son ami sans vraiment trop y parvenir…

**-**… Je crois que vous l'avez traumatisé, ce pauvre petit…

**-**Tu crois ?

**-**Tom…

Cette réponse, prononcée de concert par ses deux compagnons, eut juste pour effet de un soupir légèrement agacé chez le mage noir.

Il détestait par-dessus tout le baby-sitting !

Avec une mauvaise fois plus qu'évidente – il n'est pas Voldemort pour rien – Tom se dirigea à pas lent vers son fiancé qu'il attrapa sans plus autre forme de procès par les épaules.

**-**Dis donc, toi ! On peut savoir où tu comptes aller dans ton état ?

Ce dernier se retourna, en proie à une colère sans nom.

**-**Ça me paraît évident ! Je vais chercher Than !

**-**Than ?

Ne lâchant pas pour autant son cadet qui commençait à se débattre, le jeune homme se retourna vers les deux autres, qui observaient cette scène d'un air perplexe.

**-**C'est qui, Than ?

**-**Than égal Ethan, visiblement…

**-**Ah…

Peu convaincu quant à cette réponse de Zane, Tom chercha dans les prunelles de Maximillian si tel était bien le cas.

N'y voyant rien d'autre que du défit…

« Par Salazar ! Que les gamins peuvent être agaçants de nos jours… »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de le lâcher aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisit.

**-**Sais-tu te servir d'une épée ?

Puisqu'il voulait se rendre « utile » plutôt que prévu, autant lui donner des directives…

**-**Bien sûr, je suis un Malefoy…

« Quelle logique… »

Affichant un regard totalement je m'en foutiste, le mage noir lui balança son arme…

**-**Et bien, on va pouvoir constater ça tout de suite !

… avant de le téléporter directement…

xxxxx

Grièvement blessé par le surplus d'énergie se dégageant du puits et affaibli par l'énergie que lui avait volée le démon qui habitait son corps, le professeur Roland Roule tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrir face à lui.

D'un gris éclatant, presque comparable à du blanc, un flot d'aura s'écoulait uniformément sur le sol tandis qu'une silhouette faisait son apparition devant lui…

**-**Po… Potter ?

L'intéressé semblait un court instant perdu dans ses pensées avant qu'un grand sourire machiavélique vint étirer ses lèvres…

**-**Mais je vous en prie, faites comme tout le monde et appelez-moi Ethan… Ethan Kade Potter Romanov…

Ce ton…

Il ne s'en dégageait aucun sentiment, aucune compassion. C'était tout juste s'il s'en dégageait un soupçon de vie…

Était-il vraiment face à Ethan Potter ?

Plus il l'observait et plus il en doutait….

**-**Vous êtes bien silencieux, professeur… serait-ce ma vue qui vous trouble tant ?

Pas d'ironie, ni d'hypocrisie non plus…

**-**Qui êtes-vous ?

Et plus les secondes défilaient, et plus Roland Roule se sentait mal à l'aise…

Qui était ce personnage lui faisant face ?

Si à première vue, il lui avait semblait être Potter, à présent qu'il le voyait de près…

**-**Auriez-vous peur ?

Même sa voix semblait être changée…

Un peu plus grave, plus fascinante aussi…

**-**Professeur….

Instinctivement, ce dernier recula de façon à se retrouver acculé contre la paroi froide de son local.

Il n'aimait absolument pas la façon dont se déroulaient les choses. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui avait prévu !

Lentement, le Griffondor s'approcha de celui qui allait devenir sa proie, sa victime aussi…

Rien ne pouvait se lire dans son regard et ses prunelles émeraude avaient depuis longtemps cédé leur place à une couleur des plus dorées…

Devant l'étrangeté de ces pupilles, le professeur ne put prononcer que deux mots :

**-**Un Valcane…

Deux mots qui firent esquisser un sourire à l'être des brumes, si toutefois on pouvait parler de sourire…

**-**Oh… oh… on dirait que vous avez découvert mon petit secret…

Faisant apparaître une sphère de couleur grise – rouge, l'adolescent continua de le fixer.

**-**Malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas une bonne chose et donc, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous éliminer…

Potter…

Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé dans ce puits ? Et surtout, comment en était-il sorti ?

Autant de questions auxquelles il n'avait absolument pas le temps de chercher de réponse et, plutôt que d'attendre sagement la mort, Roland Roule préférait lutter !

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un ensemble de couteaux qui lança immédiatement sur son adversaire.

Geste inutile vu le peu de difficulté que ce dernier eut pour les éviter…

Il se mit alors à lancer des sorts, que plus tard, on classerait comme les trois impardonnables : Imperio, Avada Kedavra, Endoloris…

Trois sortilèges qui ne lui firent pas plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique d'ailleurs…

« Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'arrêter ! »

Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait étudié dans la bibliothèque interdite, il se mit à invoquer l'âme du démon qui résidait en lui, afin de lui mander de l'aide.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à son appel…

Il ne lui restait donc plus que…

Concentrant ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il changea sa baguette en une lame d'une extrême finesse mais dont le tranchant devait plus que probablement être empoisonné.

**-**Désirez-vous vous battre ?

**-**Être maudit ou non, tu n'es pas immortel, Potter !

**-**Mais vous non plus, et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, il me semble…

**-**…

Ne voulant pas admettre cette vérité, Roland Roule se mit en garde, avant de se lancer droit sur son adversaire qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger de son champ d'attaque.

« Quel abruti ! »

Un sourire narquois apparut alors sur les lèvres du professeur qui voyait là une bonne occasion de se débarrasser de cet élément perturbateur.

Cependant…

Il ne pouvait gagner, c'était dans sa destinée…

Et donc au moment même où il allait abattre sa lame sur Ethan, une lumière fit brusquement son apparition entre eux et, avec elle…

**Un bruit…**

**Celle d'une lame venant de se briser brusquement…**

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage des deux hommes qui combattaient alors…

**-**Malefoy ?

**-**Bonjour, professeur…

Une remarque ironique, absolument pas de circonstance…

D'un mouvement efficace, le prince des Serpentard envoya Roland Roule contre le mur se trouvant en face d'eux avant de se retourner pour connaître l'état de santé de celui qu'il était venu secourir.

Ce fut un choc…

Un énorme choc car la personne qui se trouvait devant lui était si…

**Une énergie…**

Se retournant brusquement, Maximillian eut juste le temps de se voir plaquer sur le sol tandis que son compagnon achevait d'un sort interdit ce qui fut autrefois un professeur de DCFM à Poudlard…

xxxxx

Le plus grand silence s'était fait au départ plutôt… inopiné – tout étant relatif en ce bas monde – de Maximillian Malefoy, personne ne parvenant réellement à se remettre de ce choc…

**-**Tu ne l'as quand même…

**-**Si…

Le regard totalement incrédule, Kade fixa son cousin tout en se demandant si ce dernier était cinglé ou…

**-**Mais t'es complètement cinglé !

**-**… ?

**-**Je te signale que JE viens à peine de le réparer et que TOI tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de l'envoyer se faire démolir !

**-**On pourra toujours le rafistoler, non ?

Le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse de la part des deux hommes le fit soupirer.

« Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment aucun sens de l'humour… »

Certes, il avait peut-être envoyé le jeune Malefoy dans une situation quelque peu délicate mais c'était aussi dans une bonne cause : Harry !

Ce dernier était entièrement sous l'emprise de son héritage Valcane et si, par malheur, quelqu'un s'en apercevait, ça réduirait à néant l'ensemble de ses efforts !

La seule méthode rapide pour inverser le processus était…

**Un sourire…**

**Machiavélique et tellement Jedusor…**

**-**Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction…

**-**De quoi tu parles encore ?

Machinalement, le futur seigneur des ténèbres joua avec sa baguette avant de la pointée sous le nez du nécromancien, un air pseudo innocent sur le visage.

**-**C'est à moi que tu parlais ?

**-**Tom… j'aime pas ton regard ! qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore !

**-**Pourquoi vois-tu toujours le mal partout ?

**-**Peut-être parce que tu représentes le mal réincarné ?

**-**Tss ! tu pourrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi, tu sais…

**-**Mais bien sûr…

Zane se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait confiance mais surtout comment tout cela c'était terminé !

Ils avaient été trois à tenter cette expérience interdite. Et, de leur groupe, seul le mage noir en avait réchappé… et de justesse encore…

**Une main…**

Glissant le long de son visage dans un mouvement fascinant et envoûtant à la fois…

**-**A quoi tu penses ?

Tom…

Lorsqu'il avait senti sa présence au sein de Poudlard disparaître brutalement, il avait cru se revoir une dizaine d'année en arrière…

Au temps où, dans sa quête du savoir, le Serpentard s'était retrouvé enfermer dans le puits des rêves…

C'est à ce moment là aussi que j'ai découvert sa véritable identité…

Alexis Tom Romanov…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son compagnon avait de telles origines et pourtant…

Reportant son regard sur cette silhouette se trouvant face à lui, il eut un léger sursaut en y découvrant cette lueur rubis brillée dans ses pupilles.

A cet instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était…

**-**Ne fais pas de bêtises, Tom… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois…

**Un sourire…**

Une réponse dont il se serait volontiers passé mais Voldemort étant ce qu'il était…

**-**Oh ! mais j'y pense ! A l'heure actuelle, l'Oncle Dumbi doit se demander où est son « professeur préféré ? »

Il n'en aurait probablement pas d'autre…

**-**Ne me dis pas que tu l'as dégommé, lui aussi !

**-**Mon pauvre Kade, quand cesseras-tu de croire que je suis à l'origine de tous les problèmes ?

**-**Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

**-**…

**-**Al ?

Sifflotant gaiement, le mage noir se dirigea vers la sortie de la forêt interdite. C'était maintenant qu'il allait véritablement rigoler…

xxxxx

Dix bonnes minutes…

C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Maximillian pour reprendre connaissance après le choc qu'avait occasionné la destruction d'une partie de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Machinalement, il tenta de se relever, ce qui lui fut assez difficile au vu de ses blessures qui s'étaient à nouveau mis à saigner abondamment !

**-**Manquait plus que ça…

Faisant abstraction de la douleur, il entreprit de jeter un œil aux alentours ou du moins sur ce qui en restait aux vues des ruines qui l'entourait…

Sur sa droite, les décombres de ce qui fut l' « arène » de combat…

**-**Un bien pour l'humanité…

Il détestait tout particulièrement lorsque ce professeur faisait ou tentait de faire – un terme beaucoup plus approprié à la situation – l'étalage de son savoir. Ce qui en ressortait, la plupart du temps, par une ridicule représentation dans la meilleure des cas.

**-**En parlant de Roule…

Une énorme tâche carmine sur le mur en pierre attesta de la présence du professeur dans la pièce enfin…

**-**Paix à son âme…

Et ce, même s'il en pensait pas un traître mot ; on est un Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas. Maximillian avait toujours trouvé ce cours inutile au vue de ce qu'il y apprenait : c'est-à-dire rien du tout !

Il aurait bien aimé éclater de rire devant les restes du défunt mais il parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes…

**-**Hors de question de crever ici !

Il était un Malefoy et avait son sens de l'honneur !

Mais surtout, il devait sortir Ethan de là !

« Ethan… »

La simple pensée de ce nom suffit à le ramener à la réalité. Où pouvait bien être passé le russe ?

Pris de panique, le Serpentard effectua un demi-tour sur lui-même avant de, brusquement, perdre l'équilibre et chuter en avant.

Trop étonné pour prononcer quoique se soit, le blond se contenta de fermer les yeux, plus par réflexe que par réel peur de se blesser.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait guère perdre plus de sang qu'il n'en perdait en ce moment. Et pourtant…

Et, au moment même où il allait heurter le sol, deux bras solides le maintinrent…

**Chaleur et bien être…**

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien et aussi faible qu'en cet instant…

**-**Than…

Une constatation et non pas une question…

**-**Ça va toi ?

Prenant appuie sur le Griffondor, il se remit sur ses jambes, sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte qui lui avait été offerte avant d'opiner avec hésitation de la tête.

Cependant cela ne suffit pas à rassurer son camarade qui, le soulevant, l'emmena dans un coin non toucher de la salle afin de l'examiner.

**-**Dis donc, tu ne t'es vraiment pas loupé…

Les blessures étaient loin d'être légère ; pire, certaines étaient vraiment très profonde et nécessitaient des soins urgents !

**-**Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !

**Pas une seule réponse…**

Maximillian se contenta de lui sourire, aussi dure que cela fût pour lui. Le savoir en vie suffisait largement à tranquilliser son esprit. Le reste…

Le reste….

Le reste avait-il de l'importance ?

Perdu dans la contemplation de ses longues mèches à la couleur étrange, de ces prunelles aux reflets or, on aurait pu dire au Serpentard qu'il allait mourir dans moins de cinq minutes qu'il ne s'en serait pas plus soucier.

Seulement…

**-**Lian ?

Seulement quelqu'un pensait autrement…

**-**Lian ! Par Salazar, réponds-moi !

Quelqu'un pensait qu'il devrait vivre et pour cela…

**-**Malefoy, si tu me réponds pas sur-le-champ, j'utilise les grands moyens et, crois-moi, je te le ferais regretter !

Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se concentrer sur son compagnon, l'héritier Malefoy avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts…

C'est pourquoi…

Appliquant ses deux mains sur la plus importante des blessures située sur l'abdomen du blond, Harry tenta de se rappeler les consignes de l'oncle Voldi en matière de soin car, oui, il avait reçu – enfin étudier plutôt – des cours privés en la matière !

« Voyons voir… tout d'abord arrêter cette fichue hémorragie… »

Essayant de conserver son sang froid, le survivant s'affrétait à concentrer son flux au niveau de ses paumes en quantité suffisante. Mais, intérieurement, il paniquait complètement.

Harry ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où il était parti avec Tom et l'instant où, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il avait vu cette vague d'énergie foncer tout droit sur Maximillian.

A ce moment-là, son corps avait agit comme par lui-même, se jetant sur le corps de son compagnon pour le protéger du souffle avant d'éliminer la source de leur problème.

Il avait tué…

Cela aurait pu le tracasser en tout autre situation s'il n'avait pas la vie de Maximillian à sauver…

Lian…

Pourquoi cet abruti à l'art de se foutre dans des situations pareilles, hein ?

« Autant se demander pourquoi la lune brillait dans le ciel et non pas au fond des grottes obscures… »

De son côté, le descendant de Morgan ne se sentait toujours pas mieux et ce, malgré le fait que le russe avait réussi à arrêter son flot de liquide carmin.

Avait-il perdu trop de sang ?

C'était fort probable vu la ballade qu'il avait réalisé avec sa blessure béante pour venir sauver sa douce moitié.

**-**T… Than ?

**-**Parles pas, idiot ! tu es dans un état lamentable !

**-**Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! tu me demandes de…

**Une quinte de toux…**

De nouvelles tâches firent leur apparition sur une robe n'ayant plus grand-chose de vert…

**-**Par Salazar ! tu ne veux pas la fermer ? j'essaie de te sauver et toi…

**Ne pas craquer…**

Ne surtout pas craquer à un moment pareil, je dois le sauver d'abord et ensuite…

Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à arrêter la deuxième hémorragie et sentait très bien que la vie de Maximillian lui filait entre les doigts !

**-**Mais pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas !

Plus que de l'énervement, c'était du désespoir qui transparaissait dans la voix du survivant. Une intensité que le Serpentard ne lui avait jamais connue et qui le fit involontairement sourire…

Au point de…

**Une main…**

Qui, tâchée de rouge, vint effleurer avec délicatesse la joue du Griffondor…

**-**J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle teinte… ça me fait penser à un couché de soleil…

Disant cela, le blond enroula autour de ses doigts une longue mèche rebelle avant de la relâcher presque aussitôt et de fermer un court instant les yeux.

La fatigue commençait à s'emparer de lui seulement…

Seulement une voix l'en empêchait….

**-**T'es pas mal, toi non plus, dans ton genre…

**-**Mon cas est si désespéré que ça que tu me fais une déclaration ?

**Une voix…**

**Toujours la même…**

**-**Idiot…

**Encore et toujours…**

**-**Moi aussi, je t'adore, tu sais…

**Pourquoi ?**

Une question à laquelle il ne trouverait jamais de réponse tout simplement parce qu'il n'en existait pas.

Ethan voulait qui vive et, rien que dans le but de lui faire plaisir, Maximillian s'accrochait à la vie…

Uniquement pour…

**-**Than ?

**-**… ?

N'ayant pas la force et surtout pas le courage de prononcer d'autres paroles, le Serpentard fixa son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux avant de lever une main vers ce dernier.

Sa dernière blessure saignait toujours et dans quelques instants…

Dans quelques instants…

xxxxx

Assis confortablement dans l'un des quatre fauteuils que comportait le bureau du directeur Dippet, Tom Jedusor complétait, le plus tranquillement du monde, les formulaires d'inscription au cours pour son « nouveau » protégé…

**-**Je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer cette mesure mais, voyez-vous, depuis que notre gouvernement a eu vent de ce léger « problème » survenu dans votre établissement, il est devenu plus inquiet quant à la sécurité du Tsar…

**-**Ne soyez pas désolé, monsieur Romanov. Nous savons, vous et moi, le rôle important que joue l'empereur dans votre pays et il est tout à fait naturel que les autorités s'inquiètent quant à son bien-être !

Histoire de mettre un peu plus de piment à une situation déjà fort compliquée, le mage noir venait d'imposer une nouvelle fois sa volonté en demandant à ce que Kade vienne, lui aussi, suivre les cours à Poudlard.

Officiellement, c'était une mesure gouvernementale mais en pratique, il ne l'avait fait que pour son petit plaisir personnel, ce qu'avait moyennement apprécié le russe.

**-**Mon filleul m'a annoncé dans l'une de ses lettres que vous aviez un système de « répartition » ?

**-**C'est exact. Chacun de nos élèves est répartis dans l'une de nos quatre maisons qui sont Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poussoufle et Serpentard… mais n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, votre neveu, ici présent, ira rejoindre celle de son frère !

**-**Cela ne posera pas de problème ?

**-**Non, non ! n'ayez crainte. Ils sont jumeaux donc, en général, affilié à la même maison. De qui plus est, nous parlons ici de l'avenir de la Russie…

Se déconnectant totalement de cette conversation qu'il trouvait de plus en plus absurde, Kade entreprit d'analyser l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Des étagères remplies de livres en tout genre, des tableaux des anciens directeurs trônant sur tous les murs mais surtout…

« Un vieux débile en tant que proviseur… »

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Tom pouvait entrer et sortir à sa guise de l'établissement !

« Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire… »

Un établissement remplis de sang de bourbe, d'incultes et d'incompétents…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut vraiment pas faire pour son « petit frère chéri »… »

Son extrême intérêt pour sa nouvelle école (…) lui fallu un clin d'œil amusé de la part de Zane. Lequel pensait, sans aucun doute possible, que ce nouveau Romanov, allait très bien s'entendre avec son cadet.

Des meurtres et disparitions supplémentaires pour Poudlard…

**-**Quand est-ce qu'il pourra commencer les cours ? vous comprenez, j'aimerais qu'il n'accumule pas trop de retard sur les autres élèves…

**-**Il pourra commencer dès demain, si, bien sûr, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient…

Tout en disant cela, le directeur attendit une réponse de la part de l'adolescent qu'il venait de « recruter ».

**-**Je n'en vois aucun…

Vingt minutes…

Vingt longues et pénibles minutes pour en aboutir à ce genre de phrases totalement stupide et surtout dérisoire…

Comme il aurait aimé régler son compte à cet abruti de professeur à la place !

Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était Harry version Valcane qui avait hérité de cette tâche…

Harry, Valcane…

Difficile à l'imaginer sans l'avoir vu et pourtant face à la nouvelle silhouette et nouveaux pouvoirs du survivant, il avait dû s'incliner…

Harry…

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il ne ressentait plus son énergie, qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle aussi…

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Tom, ce dernier avait haussé significativement les épaules en lui rétorquant que, tant qu'il serait sous cette forme, aucun d'eux – Jed y comprit – ne pourrait établir un contact mental…

Ils devaient donc lui faire confiance…

Oui…

Confiance…

Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix…

xxxxx

Debout devant l'élu de son cœur, le nécromancien rassemblait toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Parler…

Il aurait bien aimé le faire seulement…

**-**Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Nikaï…

**Une voix qui n'était que murmure…**

Pas une seule fois, le Serpentard avait levé les yeux, préférant les garder river sur ce sol froid en pierre dont était composée cette pièce où ils se trouvaient tous les deux…

Snape savait que le Valcane ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas aggraver davantage la situation en lui avouant ses sentiments.

**-**Tu préfères que j'utilise la manière forte ?

**-**…

**-**Ne me force pas à faire ce dont je n'ai pas envie, Ran…

**Pas une menace, juste une demande muette.**

Ils se devaient de profiter de cette occasion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que l'un d'eux ne se décourage…

**-**Mais si je parle, je risque de changer nos vies à jamais, mais tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ?

**-**Je sais…

**-**Et malgré ça…

Relevant la tête, le nécromancien fixa son vis-à-vis, cherchant dans les prunelles de ce dernier une réponse à sa question muette. Avant de…

**-**Pourquoi ?

Avant d'essayer de le comprendre ; de comprendre le pourquoi de ce geste, de cette acceptation aussi…

**-**Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je…

Mais il savait d'hors et déjà que l'être des brumes ne lui répondrait pas…

**C'est pourquoi… **

Prenant une profonde respiration, Ran recula de deux pas avant d'ancrer ses prunelles noirs dans ceux dorées de la personne chère à sa cœur…

**-**Nikaï, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

xxxxx

Avec une certaine hésitation, Maximillian fit glisser sa main le long de la nuque du survivant, y laissant de longues traînées rouge.

**Quelques instants…**

**Il demandait juste quelques instants encore…**

**-**Than, je…

Avec une difficulté non feinte, Lian attira le Griffondor à lui avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser des plus chastes, des plus pures aussi.

**Jusque quelques instants pour enfin lui dire…**

**-**Je t'aime, Than… je…

**Un sourire triste et mélancolique…**

**Des prunelles qui se ferment lentement…**

**Et dans cette pièce devenue brusquement froide, un cri…**

**-**Lian !

**Celle d'un adolescent ne parvenant pas à accepter une effroyable vérité…

* * *

**

A suivre

Sephy, grand sourire faisant 3x le tour du visage : j'ai fini ce chapitreuuuuhhhhhh !  
Kade, 2 de tension : et en plus elle est très fière d'elle…  
Sephy : bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?  
Lian, regard assassin : à ton avis ?  
Sephy : oups… je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire moi… Krysta ! Oskour !  
Et l'auteur s'enfuit en courant chez sa bêta…  
Krysta : Soyez sages les garçons, Sephy cherche à simplifier sa fic et donc, elle élimine les persos encombrants… Vous ne voudriez pas retrouver vos ancêtres précipitamment, non ?


	26. Les ennuis sont de famille

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Lian / Ran x Nikaï / Ryry x Tom  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Eowyn Malefoy : ah ben… euh… si je te dis que toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain ? Sinon, je pense qu'il y aura encore au moins dix chapitres plus les chapitres spéciaux sur les Romanov…

Orphée Potter : bah… il faut bien que « j'élimine » certains personnages… on m'a fait remarqué qu'il commençait à en avoir beaucoup trop… songeuse Enfin, je peux déjà te dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche ou lundi au plus tard… euh… tu peux ranger ton katana, stp ?

petites sorcières : hum… je pense pouvoir faire un résumé pour le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après… pas pour celui-ci parce que sinon, je risque d'un peu beaucoup spoiler (déjà que certaines personnes ont failli m'assassiner avec le dernier chapitre…). Faudrait peut-être que je glisse quelque part un arbre généalogique des Romanov ? hum… réflexion

Nausicaa3 : je sais… soupir j'ai tendance à compliquer inutilement mes histoires… je suis en train de réfléchir comment la simplifier sans massacrer tout le monde…. En tout cas, missi pour ta review !

Fliflou : nan, Harry ne va pas en vouloir à Tom parce que… regard grave la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Sinon, vi, j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la fin hé hé… mais pas sûr qu'elle plaise à tout le monde… bah ! j'ai encore un peu le temps pour y penser ! mdr

IthiIsilwen : euh… tu veux que je simplifie un peu ? (enfin même si c'est mal barré mais bon… mdr). Enfin bref, voici le prochain chapitre assez… je te laisse le découvrir mdr !

Linoa Anna Potter : Hello toi et m'ci pour les… euh… nombreuses reviews ? Tu crois que tu tiendras le coup une dizaine de chapitres supplémentaires ? C'est qu'il m'en reste des choses à expliquer mdr. En tout cas, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites surtout pas !

alinemcb54 : oskour ! on tente de m'assassiner ! se cache derrière le bouclier que Tom vient de réaliser Drapeau blanc ! j'ai des excuses, tu sais ! tiens, lis ce chapitre et tu verras…

Loreilaï Yuy (bientôt Maxwell) : tu sais, la souffrance lui va plutôt bien…. voit la faux de Loreilaï et révise son jugement euh… lis ce chapitre d'abord, hein ? tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de tuer un pauvre auteur comme moi… il reste encore quelques chapitres avant la fin…

Kiwi : bah… tout le monde y croit alors je m'étais dis que… bon, je ne dis plus rien… Pour les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry, bah… on peut dire que Lian est ou était le remède idéal… Tom ne fait absolument rien sans rien donc s'il a envoyé Lian, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison (plus d'explications dans les chapitres à venir). Sinon, vi, Tom et Zane étaient dans la même classe… Veux-tu en faire le sujet d'un petit chapitre à part ? mdr Mais c'est vrai qu'il commence à y avoir beaucoup de russe à Poudlard… devrais-je en éliminer quelqu'un ?

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Kade Ethan Romanov (6ième) : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry. Il vient d'intégrer Poudlard  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy. Il est fiancé à Malicia Black  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Professeurs:  
_Directeur de Poudlard – Dippet :du moins de manière théorique car en pratique…  
Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran  
Infirmière – Miss Gigi : c'est elle qui s'occupe de rafistoler les étudiants et professeurs, si toutefois leur état le permet.

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.  
Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'était un Valcane qui fut le protecteur d'Ethan (le vrai). Il avait un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis (Voldi)

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'a offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape et Nikaï sont fiancés  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Kade Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian et est amoureux d'Harry  
Voldi et Harry ont une relation des plus ambiguë.  
Lyle Mc Dohl est fiancé à Malicia Black, qu'il déteste.  
Aaron Mc Dohl est fiancé à Lune Lestrange.

* * *

**What I didn't know**  
-  
**Chapitre 22 : Les ennuis, c'est de famille !**

* * *

Il était un peu plus de dix heures lorsque les cloches de la petite église de Pré-au-Lard se mirent à retentirent gravement les unes après les autres telle une litanie longue et sans fin…

Pas un seul bruit ne venait perturber leur chagrin, pas une seule brise non plus…

**Juste un silence…**

**Un silence qui pouvait vous sembler lointain… **

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que les lourdes portes de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un long cortège de carrosses noir, tirés par ses chevaux que peu pouvaient voir…

**Et toujours ce silence…**

**De recueillement et d'effroi…**

Aujourd'hui, la plus prestigieuse école d'Angleterre rendait ses derniers hommages à trois des siens…

Trois personnes qui avaient toute la vie devant elle et qui, malheureusement, n'avaient pas pu en profiter pleinement…

Ouvrant ce long chemin de croix, les proches…

**Amis, parents, famille éloignée…**

**Tous pleuraient silencieusement la perte de l'un des leurs….**

Jamais Poudlard n'avait connu pareille tragédie depuis sa fondation ! Comment une telle atrocité avait pu y avoir eu lieu ?

Les yeux à moitié clos, le directeur Dippet paraissait avoir prit trente ans de plus et, c'était le cœur lourd de chagrin et de douleur qu'il se rendait aux obsèques de ceux qu'il considérait comme faisant parti de sa famille…

Certes, il n'était pas rare que certains étudiants ne s'égarent et ne soient jamais retrouvés ou encore disparaissent brusquement mais jamais, jamais il n'en avait retrouvé dans cet état !

**- **Ils étaient si jeunes, Albus….

**- **Je le sais, Armando…

Même dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'avaient à faire à de macabres découvertes de ce genre.

Un corps dont les restes avaient été placés de telle façon à reproduire le nom de son propriétaire…

Un autre, totalement dont l'identité n'avait pu être découverte que par une analyse poussée des traces de sang se trouvant sur les murs…

Et le dernier…

Le dernier était probablement celui des trois qui avait le plus souffert…

Rien que d'y penser, suffisait à vous donner la nausée pour le reste de vos jours !

**- **Comment une telle tragédie a pu arriver, Albus ? Je ne comprends pas…

Non, Dippet ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à commettre un tel acte de barbarie gratuit !

**- **Et ces enfants…

Car, en plus des cadavres ayant été découvert, quatre autres élèves garderaient probablement des séquelles à vie !

Quatre autres victimes innocentes n'ayant eu que pour malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

**- **Je n'en peu plus, Albus…

**- **Ne dis pas ça, Armando. Tu es un excellent directeur et les élèves t'adorent !

**- **Ils m'adorent peut-être mais je ne suis même pas capable de les protéger. Que va-t-il se passer, Albus ? tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'un d'entre eux est…

**- **Je sais…

Ils se trouvaient dans une situation des plus précaire et leur vie ne tenait probablement plus qu'à un fil à présent.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se trouve là, lui aussi ? »

Ethan Potter…

A croire que tout tournait autour de ce garçon ces derniers temps…

Certes, il n'était pas à l'origine de cet accident mais ça présence en ces lieux n'en restait pas moins un fameux problème !

En effet, le ministère venait de recevoir une lettre du gouvernement de l'ex U.R.S.S ainsi que du COGPE – Conseil d'Ordre Général des Pays de l'Est – demandant des explications quant à cette affaire.

Nul doute que l'implication de l'une des grandes figures du monde russe était à l'origine de cette polémique.

« Ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un plus mauvais moment… »

Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars, que ce Potter tenterait de protéger Malefoy ?

…

Non, il aurait pu le prévoir…

« Personne n'avait pris la peine de mettre ce Potter au courant de la réglementation des quatre maisons et, de ce fait, il s'était lié au prince des Serpentards. »

Une possibilité que le professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas prise en considération et qui risquait de lui coûter cher à présent.

Pourtant, tout ce qui voulait c'était simplement ce Snape… était-ce si irréalisable que cela ?

Reportant son regard sur le paysage qui défilait à tout allure, Albus se plongea totalement dans ses pensées et ses rêves de gloire.

Au loin, le cloché de la petite église de Pré-au-Lard continuait de carillonner lentement…

xxxxx

Avec lenteur, l'adolescent se hissa dans la carriole dans les sièges avait revêtu une couleur ébène pour l'occasion.

Toujours dans un silence religieux, il se saisit de la main de son compagnon et, évitant soigneusement le regard de la personne se trouvant en face de lui, prit place dans un coin.

Il était en grande partie responsable de cette situation et s'en voulait…

Tout dans son attitude le démontrait d'ailleurs…

Vêtu d'un long manteau noir le couvrant entièrement des pieds à la tête, il aurait été difficile à quiconque de mettre une identité sur sa silhouette sans la présence de ses proches.

En temps normal, Miss Gigi l'aurait empêché de quitter l'infirmerie dans de telles conditions. Mais aux vues des circonstances…

Aux vues des circonstances….

Inévitablement, son regard s'attarda sur ses mains…

Noires, comme tous les bandages qui recouvraient son corps à présent…

Lune avait trouvé cela d'un goût macabre mais à cette remarque, il s'était à peine contenter de hausser les épaules avant de se perdre dans la contemplation d'un point invisible sur le mur. Il en avait toujours été ainsi pendant les cinq jours qu'il s'était réveillé…

Les autres, quant à eux, n'avaient absolument rien dit, se contentant de respecter son silence, ne semblant même pas lui tenir rigueur de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tout est de ma faute… »

Cette phrase, combien de fois se l'était-il répété dans sa tête ?

Des centaines et des centaines de fois…

Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, comme si…

**Une main…**

Qui, dans un mouvement d'une extrême douceur, écarta cette mèche qui lui était retomber sur le visage.

**- **Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ?

**Un hochement de tête… **

Ce fut la seule réponse que Ran obtint de son camarade avant que ce dernier ne s'enferme dans ses pensées.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cet affreux accident qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'effacer de leur mémoire…

Même le nouveau professeur de DCFM avait eu tout le mal du monde à conserver son sang froid.

**Un imprévu, une erreur qui ne pouvait s'expliquer… **

xxxxx

_Cela faisait à présent plus de trois heures qu'ils arpentaient, tous ensemble, les couloirs de l'établissement sans avoir trouver la moindre trace des deux adolescents portés disparus._

_L'inquiétude était presque palpable sur tous les visages et pour cause : on venait de retrouver les restes de ce qui fut autrefois Roland Roule, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !_

_Aucun d'eux n'avait éprouvé quoique se soit autre que de l'indifférence face à l'énorme flaque de sang se trouvant au pied du mur. Tout ce qui leur importait était de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux deux autres…_

_Ethan et Maximillian…_

_Deux noms que connaissaient l'ensemble des personnes habitant Poudlard et qui, aujourd'hui, affichaient maquant._

_Pas qu'il ne soit pas de leur habitude de sécher la plupart des cours mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient manqué un cours de potion._

_Si à cela on ajoutait les cadavres que l'on venait de découvrir… _

_Afin de maximiser leur chance, ils s'étaient séparer en trois groupes pas vraiment égales en soient vu que tout les psychopathes se trouvaient d'un côté…_

_C'est ainsi que Aaron s'était retrouvé avec Ran, Kade et le cousin de ce dernier – dont l'identité est encore secrète mais connue de tous – tandis que Jordan Dubois avait été chargé d'escorter l'équipe formée par Nikaï, Lyle, Lune, Franck et Zane…_

xxxxx

Non…

Personne n'était parvenue à trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à tout ceci ou du moins pas officiellement…

Tout aurait pu avoir une autre fin si un autre personnage indésirable n'était pas venu se mêler à toute cette histoire.

Un personnage à qui, même une longue agonie n'aurait pas suffit à calmer la colère de ce petit groupe sur lequel il était tombé…

Levant la tête vers les personnes se trouvant face à lui, le nécromancien remarqua que le nouvel élève semblait fixer son compagnon.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'y avait aucun rancœur dans son regard, pas même l'ombre d'une question.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Zane dans leur carrosse ?

Il n'aurait su le dire…

Machinalement, Ran s'empara de la main de son petit ami et la serra dans la sienne. C'était sa présence qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup lorsqu'ils les avaient retrouvés…

Lorsqu'ils les avaient retrouvés…

Fermant les yeux, il revit défiler le moment de leur macabre découverte…

La seconde de la journée…

xxxxxx

_Ils venaient de passer au peigne fin l'ensemble des pièces se trouvant au sixième étage sans trouver la moindre trace de leurs deux compagnons et la tension était à présent à son comble._

_**- **Bon sang ! Il n'existe pas un moyen plus rapide de les retrouver ?_

_Tentant tant bien que mal de conserver son calme, le nécromancien concentrait sa magie pour capter celle de son cousin germain sans vraiment obtenir beaucoup de succès._

_**- **Qu'est-ce qui nous reste encore à fouiller ?_

_D'un ton neutre, Kade venait de prendre la parole. Visiblement, il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait…_

_**- **Il reste les trois pièces du septième. Pour le reste…._

_Haussant significativement les épaules, Aaron ajouta que les autres endroits de leur prochaine destination n'avait jamais été explorés encore…_

_**- **Donc ça nous fait trois pièces à ignorer… Al, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à présent, non ?_

_**- **Et le respect pour tes aînés, tu connais ?_

_Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il matérialisa Jed à ses pieds. Le reptile émit un long sifflement avant de tourner deux fois autour du sorcier et de s'en aller à une vitesse fulgurante…_

_**- **C'était quoi, ça ?_

_Devant la question relevant d'une stupidité sans précédent, le mage noir répondit par une évidence… tout aussi stupéfiante…_

_**- **Un serpent…_

_**- **Très… drôle…._

_**- **Je pense que qu'il voulait dire c'était à quoi peut-il nous servir…_

_D'un ton plus poli et plus condescendant, l'aîné des Mc Dohl semblait avoir un don inné pour la diplomatie et le tact. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour le Russe._

_Mais ne disait-on pas que faire partie des Romanov était tout un métier ?_

_**- **Si je ne m'abuse, ce serpent est imprégné de l'aura d'Ethan. Il lui sera donc facile de le retrouver, je me trompe, Monsieur ?_

_**- **C'est exact… Ran, si je ne me trompe pas…_

_Le nécromancien opina de la tête, tout en attendant, comme les autres, la suite des explications._

_**- **Jed – car tel est son nom – est capable de trouver Ethan, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve, à l'exception de certaines… situations disons… _

_**- **Comme ?_

_Le jeune homme haussa significativement les épaules. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute pour Kade que son cousin faisait allusion à la version Valcane de son « jumeau »._

_Néanmoins, la solution imposée par Tom s'avérait très efficace car, en deux minutes, le reptile était réapparu pour tourner deux fois autour de leur aîné avant de repartir dans un couloir des plus sombres._

_**- **C'est bon… il les a retrouvé…_

_D'un pas lent, le futur seigneur des ténèbres ouvrit la marcha, nullement gêné par l'obscurité de plus en plus présente._

_Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était, lui aussi, très inquiet mais pour deux raisons totalement différentes et contradictoires._

_La première se nommait Harry…_

_Un nom qui se passait à lui seul d'explication. L'adolescent était SA propriété et il ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un décide de l'éliminer !_

_La seconde se nommait Maximillian…_

_Il avait encore besoin du jeune homme pour la suite des événements et, du moment qu'il survivait jusqu'au fêtes de fin d'année, c'était parfait._

_S'arrêtant brusquement le Serpentard fixa la deuxième porte à sa gauche avant d'enclencher un bouclier de haut niveau au moment même où l'ensemble des murs les entourant s'effondrèrent…_

_**- **Mais qu'est-ce que…_

_Réagissant automatiquement, le nécromancien créa un pentacle de protection et d'appuie pendant que le Russe marchait déjà, avec Aaron, dans les décombres, baguette en main…_

_**- **Dis-moi, tu es bien un nécromancien ?_

_Hochement de tête…_

_**- **Bien, dans ce cas, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème à isoler cette section du reste de Poudlard…_

_**- **Isoler, comme…_

_Voyant la lueur de colère qui prenait vie dans la couleur de son aîné, Ran préféra ne plus poser des questions et s'exécuter._

_En deux minutes, tout l'endroit fut coupé du reste de l'Angleterre et tout baignait dans une atmosphère teintée de violet…_

_**- **Wahh… je préfère ne pas imaginer à quoi ressemble un voyage au sein de ton esprit !_

_**- **On ne choisit malheureusement pas son aura, Aaron…_

_Disant cela, le nécromancien vint rejoindre les deux autres, lui aussi baguette à la main._

_**- **Alex n'est pas avec toi ?_

_**- **Alex ? Ah euh… non mais…._

_Ne terminant pas sa phrase, le Serpentard plaqua ses deux compagnons par terre, juste à temps pour éviter l'espèce d'objet flottant qui venait d'être projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_**- **…Je crois qu'on vient de trouver son oncle…_

_**- **Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour… Mc Dohl, c'est ça ?_

_**- **Exacte… et toi, tu es un Potter aussi, je suppose…_

_**- **Un Romanov… _

_Se relevant de concert – le nuage de fumée s'étant légèrement dissipé – ils purent apercevoir une véritable vision cauchemardesque._

**_En avant plan, une silhouette… _**

_Le regard on ne peut plus froid, lançant des éclairs, une chevelure mi-longue d'un gris éclatant flottant au gré d'une aura d'un vert machiavélique, des prunelles d'un rouge vif que personne ne pouvait se vanter de pouvoir posséder et un serpent géant oscillant à ses pieds…_

**_Alexis Tom Romanov dans toute sa splendeur…_**

_Derrière lui…_

**_L'ombre de deux silhouettes…_**

_L'une d'elle portant l'autre dans ses bras, signe manifeste que l'un d'entre eux s'était évanoui dû à un choc ou autre…_

**_Ethan Romanov et Maximillian Malefoy… _**

_Enveloppé dans une espèce de cocon d'un gris parfait, le Griffondor semblait totalement à bout de force. Kade nota d'ailleurs qu'il avait repris sa première apparence. Il avait donc dû se vider de tout son pouvoir de Valcane…_

_Le Russe aurait volontiers été à leur rencontre mais la présence du mage noir le dissuadait de faire un mouvement qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite._

_**- **Quelqu'un a une idée ?_

_Se tournant tour à tour vers chacun de ses compagnons, Aaron put voir, qu'eux non plus, ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise._

_Il fallut une bonne minute avant que le nécromancien ne se décide à prendre la parole, la gorge sec._

_**- **J'en ai une… _

_**- **Laquelle ?_

_Mais le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Kade venait de les projeter sur le sol sans le moindre investissement._

_Visiblement la personne qui avait été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce venait de se manifester…_

xxxxx

Ils s'étaient retrouvés pris entre deux feux, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, comment réagir…

La seule possibilité qui s'offrait à eux, s'était resté coucher sur le sol pour éviter d'être pris entre les différents sortilèges qui passaient juste au-dessus de la tête.

Puis ce fut le drame…

Totalement à bout de force, Ethan était tombé, entraînant Maximillian dans sa chute…

Un détonateur, le début d'une fureur qu'il n'aurait cru possible…

L'ensemble du monde qu'il avait créé avait une teinte carmine tandis que l'aura de cet Alexis Romanov était passée du vert le plus pur au rouge le plus violent…

Une tempête vermeille trouvant son origine dans une rancœur et une cruauté sans égale ! Car comment qualifier autrement les scènes qui s'étaient enchaînées par la suite ?

Sans demander leur reste, ils s'étaient glissés vers leurs deux compagnons, essayant de faire abstraction des cris d'horreur et de douleur qui leur parvenaient aux oreilles.

Ce type ne connaissait pas le pardon…

Des événements qui n'oublieraient jamais…

Non, jamais…

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de leur protégé, le nécromancien remarqua que ce dernier était toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Pensées formées de regrets et de peine…

Celle de ne rien avoir pu faire pour éviter tout cela…

**- **Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux qu'il assiste à la cérémonie…

Ran tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix.

Kade Romanov…

Il n'avait appris qu'après le drame que ce dernier était le frère jumeau d'Ethan, au même titre que ce fameux Alexis Romanov était leur oncle…

Un hasard de circonstance avait voulu qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans les couloirs au moment où ils avaient lancé les recherches alors, tout naturellement, ils s'étaient proposés de les aider…

**- **Mais c'est son choix…

Cette réponse, dénuée de toute émotion, ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne…

Zane Snape…

Le seul qui, dans toute cette histoire, semblait conserver l'ensemble de son sang froid.

Quoique, après s'être défouler…

Alexis Romanov était devenu d'un calme olympien, se contentant d'établir le bilan de santé des deux adolescents avant de prendre son souverain dans ses bras et de briser le plus simplement du monde le sort qui avait été établi par le nécromancien.

Les Romanov…

Tous les personnages de cette famille étaient hors du commun et se distinguaient par des traits de caractères fort particuliers.

Il n'y avait jamais aucune rancœur dans leur regard, seul de la colère, de la haine, du mépris ou encore du défit…

Ils semblaient se moquer pas mal des circonstances ou même des situations périlleuses dans lesquelles ils se mettaient, se contentant la plupart du temps de simplement avancer de l'avant sans aucun regret.

**- **Eh bien c'est dommage pour sa petite personne mais je n'accepte pas son choix !

Disant cela, le Russe se planta devant l'adolescent et planta son regard droit dans le sien en lui disant…

**- **Tu as fait une erreur maintenant, tu dois assumer. Sans cela, même lui ne pourra pas te pardonner…

Une lueur de vie apparue un court instant dans les prunelles sombres tandis que, lentement, il tendait les mains vers son vis-à-vis.

Avec douceur, le sorcier caressa du dos de la main le visage du russe, y cherchant quelque chose qu'il avait perdu.

**- **Je…

Ne bougeant absolument pas de sa position malgré sa position précaire, Kade le laissa faire, attendant la suite de ses paroles sans rien dire…

Paroles qui eurent l'effet d'un choc sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes, tant par leur densité mais aussi…

**- **Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Mais aussi car il ne semblait même pas réaliser que la personne à qui il parlait n'était pas…

**-**Nikaï, il…

D'un geste de la tête, le Valcane lui fit signe de ne rien faire pour le moment, laissant ainsi le soin à son cousin de sécher ces larmes qui avaient mis beaucoup trop de temps à couler…

xxxxx

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un jeune homme observait le cortège de carrosses noirs qui s'éloignait lentement de l'établissement au son des cloches de la petit église de Pré-au-Lard.

Derrière lui, une silhouette allongée dans un lit, profondément endormi depuis une semaine déjà…

Une longue et pénible semaine pendant laquelle il ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant…

Non, pas un seul…

Quittant à regret son emplacement, il passa une main dans ces longs cheveux couleur métallique avant de descendre le long de ce visage.

**- **Combien de temps encore comptes-tu dormir ainsi ?

Posant son front contre celui de son cadet, il ferma un court instant les yeux afin de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne.

**- **Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas renforcé notre lien…

Des paroles qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, il le savait. S'il ne s'était pas attribué une part de l'héritage, l'adolescent n'aurait jamais survécu….

**- **Harry…

Jusqu'où encore irait-il encore pour ce dernier ?

Allant à l'encontre de ses plans, le mage noir était allé jusqu'à « accepter » le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui.

Une passion qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et qu'il avait de mal à contenir aussi.

**- **Combien de vies devrais-je encore sacrifier pour l'avenir de notre famille ? Combien de couples devrais-je détruire aussi ?

Tendrement, Tom déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de l'adolescent avant de s'en éloigner, une lueur fataliste dans le regard.

Ces sentiments…

Rien ne pouvait venir les effacer, il le savait. Et pourtant…

Pourtant…

A pas lent, il marcha vers la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir sur son rebord. Au loin, le carillon de l'église retentissait toujours, attendant en son sein les trois cercueils de marbre noir…

xxxxx

Il avait fallu une bonne demi-heure au cortège pour atteindre l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard où, de part et d'autre des rues, des étendards noirs avaient été placés aux fenêtres des habitations et des magasins.

Le pays entier était en deuil…

Devant la petite chapelle, les familles des victimes, pleurant à chaud de larmes leurs membres disparus…

Derrière eux se trouvaient les plus prestigieux noms de toute l'Angleterre : qu'ils soient membres des familles Potter, Mc Dohl, Snape, Malefoy Dubois, Black ou encore Lestrange, tous se tenaient là, silencieux.

Ce qui était arrivé aurait très bien pu toucher l'un des leur, ils le savaient.

D'ailleurs, pour certains d'eux…

Pour certains d'eux…

Une nouvelle série de sons, lents, sentant comme une sentence tandis, qu'au loin, les calèches transportant les victimes faisaient leur entrée.

Pas un bruit, pas l'ombre d'un vent aussi…

Juste un instant de recueillement alors que les septièmes années de chaque maison s'emparaient des cercueils et se dirigeaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Derrière eux, le reste des étudiants…

Seuls les proches et les plus jeunes seront admis à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'attendait la plupart des familles.

Non…

Ce n'était pas eux…

Descendant de sa carriole, le proviseur Dippet, accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, vint se placer sur le parvis de l'église, attendant que tous soient arrivés avant de prononcer un petit discours avant le début le l'homélie.

Le cœur était loin d'être à la fête et, chacune des personnes présentes aurait aimé se trouver à une toute autre place que celle-ci.

Mais malheureusement…

**Des bruits de pas…**

Une foule qui s'écarte et, au cœur de tout ceci, un adolescent…

Un adolescent que ses compagnons voulaient à tout prix préservé…

xxxx

Ils allaient être les derniers à arriver à la petite église de Pré-au-Lard mais aussi les plus attendu certainement…

Tous allaient vouloir l'interroger, lui poser des questions…

Mais ils seraient là pour le préserver…

Pour ne pas le perdre lui aussi…

Lentement, la calèche s'arrêta. Ils étaient à trois cents mètres de la chapelle. Une distance qui pouvait vous paraître interminable lorsque vous êtes le sujet de tous les regards…

Ce fut Nikaï et Ran qui descendirent les premiers, suivi par leur professeur de potion et ensuite…

**- **Es-tu sûr de vouloir y aller ?

**Une voix…**

**Dénouée de toute vie…**

**- **… non…

**Un regard où ne brillait plus aucun espoir…**

**- **Mais pour lui, j'irais…

Acceptant cette main que lui tendait le Russe, l'adolescent quitta à son tour leur moyen de locomotion.

Il savait qu'en venant ici, il serait le centre d'attention de tous les regards. Seulement, il avait un petit compte à régler avec une personne qu'il ne rencontrerait qu'ici. Et pour cela…

Et pour cela…

**- **Je veillerais moi-même à ce que l'existence des Roule soit bannie du monde de la sorcellerie…

C'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite en se réveillant, en apercevant ce corps endormi à côté du sien.

Aucun membre de cette famille, lointaine ou non, sorcier ou simple moldu, n'en réchapperait !

**Des bruits de pas…**

**Une voix…**

**- **Malefoy !

**Celle d'une personne à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu…**

**- **Il paraît que tu as besoin d'une escorte personnelle pour arriver vivant à cette fichue cérémonie…

**Franck Potter…**

Dans le regard de ce dernier, on pouvait y lire des excuses et une volonté de se racheter car, inconsciemment, il avait lui aussi sa part de responsabilité dans toute cette affaire…

**- **Des griffondors escortant un Serpentard, hein ?

**Lune…**

Vêtue d'un voile noir en haut duquel elle avait réussi à incruster l'emblème de sa maison…

**- **On peut même faire pire, Lestrange…

**Jack Black…**

**- **Accepteriez-vous d'ouvrir ce « cortège » en ma compagnie ? si toutefois votre fiancé n'y voit aucun inconvénient, bien sûr…

**Autant de personnes qui se retrouvaient, l'espace d'un instant, tous solidaire autour d'une personne…**

Certes, ils se détestaient toujours et, il était fort probable qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, ils recommencent à se taper joyeusement dessus mais, pour l'instant…

**- **Malefoy, on t'a jamais dit que le noir ne seyait pas du tout à ton teint ?

**- **La ferme, Potter !

**- **Tu es plutôt en forme pour un macabé !

Tout en disant cela, le Griffondor l'agrippa par les épaules avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille…

**- **T'en fais pas, beau gosse, les ennuis, c'est de famille…

**Oui, les ennuis, on connaissait bien chez Romanov et chez les Potter et on avait même appris à vivre avec…**

**Et, comme le dirait un certain Tom Jedusor :**

« C'est ce qui donne à la vie tout son charme… »

* * *

A suivre 


	27. Si c'est un choix

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ryry x Tom  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : pas grave pour le retard mdr ne dit-on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais ? Et un nouveau chapitre ! un !

Orphée Potter : euh… la réponse à ta question viendra dans le chapitre 24… par contre, rien que pour toi, voici un chapitre dédié aux états d'âmes de notre pauvre Harry… comme quoi, il y a pas que Tom qui s'en prend pleins la figure ! mdr

IthiIsilwen : woé… c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… le chapitre n'était pas si clair que ça… (mais bon, c'était fait pour aussi). J'ai fait un petit résumé avant le début du chapitre… disons juste que, pour le moment, ryry est grièvement blessé et est dans un sommeil profond et Lian est lui aussi grièvement blessé et en état de dépression… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour les explications, elles arriveront dans le chapitre 24, c'est promis ! je travaille déjà dessus !

alinemcb54 : alors les morts… donc il y a le prof de DCFM, le Weasley que Ran a tué lorsque Nikaï se battait contre Potter, et un autre (identité divulguée plus tard) que Tom a tué. Et voilà les trois cadavres pour les trois cercueils !

Linoa Anna Potter : tu es vraiment courageuse mdr surtout que cela relève du défit de tout comprendre (enfin j'ai déjà fait pire…et c'est pas Miss Faust qui dira le contraire). Donc comme je le disais juste au-dessus, les morts sont le prof de DCFM, un Weasley et un personnage mystère dont l'identité sera dévoilé au chapitre 24 !

Loreilaï Yuy : mais bien sûr qu'il restera des survivants ! j'ai encore besoin de mes perso, moi ! Pour la simplification de l'histoire, elle s'amorce avec ce chapitre (niak niak). Par contre, du coup, ça va baigner dans la romance pendant quelques temps…. (woé ben désolée, je ne sais pas faire autrement…)

FLIFLOU : alors réponse à la question 1, les trois morts sont : le prof de DCFM, un Weasley et un perso mystère. Question 2 : je n'ai jamais dit que Lian était mort…. Pas de ma faute si tout le monde y a cru…. (bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai peut-être terminé sur une mauvaise phrase mais c'était si tentant !). il s'était juste évanoui parce qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est tout. Question 2bis : une partie de la réponse se cache dans ce chapitre… e la suite viendra dans le chapitre… euh… bah dans les chapitres qui suivent ! question 3 : Roule est mort ! Il voulait venger la mort de son petit frère que Ran avait tué par « accident ». Question 4 : Roule a été tué par Harry, Weasley par Ran et l'inconnu par Tom. si tout le monde en veut à Maximillian, c'est à cause d'un malentendu. Dumbi croit que Lian et Ran sont fiancés. Hors il veut que sa fille épouse Ran. Voilà ! je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ! si tu en as d'autre, n'hésite pas !

Coukkie : hello ! comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai ajouté un petit résumé juste avant le début du chapitre, j'espère que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver. Sinon n'hésites pas à poser des questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre

Eowyn Malefoy : micro résumé. Tout le monde part à la recherche de Ryry et Lian. Tom, Kade, Ran et Dubois les découvrent dans un sale état. Du coup, Tom pique une crise et les autres sont obligés de se planquer. Ryry, épuisé, entre dans une phase de sommeil profond. Les personnes qui assistent à l'enterrement avec Lian sont le prof de potion (Zane), Nikaï, Ran et… Kade (qui en veut un peu à Lian mais ça sera pour plus tard).

Kiwi : eh ben, tu pourrais presque écrire la fic à ma place mdr donc les morts c'est le prof de DCFM, un Weasley (Michel) et un illustre inconnu dont on ne dévoilera pas l'identité pour les besoins du scénario. Saches juste que tu ne l'as pas encore cité mdr. Pour ce qui s'est passé après le combat contre Roule, c'est pour le chapitre 24 car c'est assez long à expliquer dans une review mdr mais je dois dire, une fois de plus que tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité que ça… Si tout le monde est abattu, surtout les Serpentards, c'est parce que leur leader, Lian, a failli y rester et qu'ils ne savent pas si Ryry va s'en sortir vu qu'il est toujours dans un sommeil profond. Bon, j'ajoute à mes notes de te faire un chapitre spécial sur l'enfance de Zane et Tom (eh vi, ils étaient bien camarades de classe… enfin camarade version Jedusor, bien sûr). Lian et Kade… sourire sadique je prévois quelque chose pour eux deux mais ça sera pour un peu plus tard… un peu seulement….

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

On fait dans le simple pour ce chapitre : deux personnages !

Tom et Harry !

Attention, il s'agit d'un semi POV et j'ai même réussi à glisser une chanson dedans…

* * *

**Les relations amoureuses**  
(ce qu'il faut retenir) :

**-**

Ran Snape et Nikaï sont fiancés  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Kade Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian  
Voldi et Harry, un couple ? Hum….  
Lyle Mc Dohl est fiancé à Malicia Black, qu'il déteste.  
Aaron Mc Dohl est fiancé à Lune Lestrange.

* * *

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy ! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui ! Ce qui les mettent dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tout les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

Alors que Harry, affaiblit par le transfert, se fait soigner auprès de l'oncle Voldi, Kade et Nikaï retournent à Poudlard afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. seulement voilà, le professeur Roule veut se venger de l'affront que lui a fait Harry et décide de l'éliminer. Il enferme donc Kade – qui ressemble à peu près comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre héros – dans le puit aux rêves au moment même où ce dernier obtient les aveux qu'il voulait de la part de Malefoy.

Au même moment, Ran demande Nikaï en mariage et ce, malgré qu'il sait que le Valcane aime Harry (vive les amours à sans unique).

Dans le puit, Kade doit faire face à ses anciens démons et notamment à une ancienne connaissance : Alexander, le frère de Tom. dans le même temps, Lian, inquiet, se doit d'affronter un démon qui ne rêve que d'une seule chose : le manger (très original).

Heureusement pour eux, Tom arrive pour remettre un peu d'ordre tandis que Harry, sous l'emprise de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Valcane, décide de régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute avec Roule.

Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu, et, suite à la mort du professeur, on retrouve nos amis en bien mauvais état dans un couloir du sixième étage (autant dire que Tom n'apprécie pas).

Bilan ?

Trois cadavres…

Celui de Roule réduit en bouilli, celui de Michel Weasley réduit à l'état de cendre par Ran et… un autre pauvre étudiant qui a eu l'erreur de croiser le chemin de Tom….

Deux blessés…

Lian qui vient tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et qui est en pleine phase déprime / vengeance… et Ethan qui, lui, est toujours dans le coma et surveillé par un mage noir on ne peut plus inquiet et amoureux.

Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

* * *

**What I didn't know  
-  
Chapitre 23 : Si c'est un choix **

* * *

Vous savez ce que je hais le plus en moi ? 

C'est cette capacité à m'attirer des ennuies, à faire souffrir les autres alors, qu'au fond, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : les préserver…

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, il en a toujours été ainsi. Personne n'a jamais essayé de changer cela avant lui…

Si je devais résumer ma vie en cet instant précis, je ne trouverais qu'un seul mot pour la qualifier : échec.

Car c'est ce qu'elle aura été du début à la fin ; un lamentable échec.

Mes parents sont morts lorsque je n'avais qu'un an. Officiellement, c'était pour me protéger de la vengeance d'un puissant mage noir sévissant sur le monde. Mais la vérité, je ne la connais pas encore…

D'ailleurs plus le temps passe et plus je commence à douter de cette version. J'en viendrais même à douter de mes origines si je ne leur ressemblais pas tant !

Remarquez, j'ai lu dans un livre de Tom que l'on peut changer l'apparence d'un enfant grâce à un sortilège jusqu'à sa majorité. Si tel est le cas, je ne découvrirais la mienne que onze mois après mon réveil…

Si je me réveille un jour…

Je me suis toujours demandé si ma disparition chagrinerait quelqu'un, s'il existait une personne ici bas qui viendrait pleurer sur ma tombe ou tout au plus, assisterait à ma cérémonie d'adieu autrement qu'avec un visage hypocrite.

J'avoue que, jusqu'ici, j'avais pensé que Ron et Hermione rempliraient ce rôle. Mais depuis juin, j'en doute de plus en plus…

Aucun d'eux ne m'a donné de nouvelles en un mois !

Pas une carte, ni une lettre…

Rien, absolument rien en plus de quatre semaines…

A croire qu'ils m'ont carrément rayé de leur existence !

Mais peut être est-ce réellement le cas…

Peut-être ne sont-ils à me côté que pour veiller à ce que je ne fasse pas quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à al communauté magique ?

Si tel était le cas, alors même Draco serait plus chanceux que moi…

Pessimiste ?

Je ne pense pas l'être. Je vois, j'observe et j'analyse ce qui fut et est ma vie actuellement…

J'aurais aimé n'être qu'un adolescent comme les autres mais il a fallu que je naisse en tant qu'Harry… Harry Potter…

Ma naissance n'a qu'un seul et unique but : détruire la menace de Voldemort pour apporter la paix dans le monde sorcier et moldu !

Beau programme, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, le sauveur de l'humanité, le garçon qui aura survécu et protéger le monde magique, le digne successeur de Dumbledore…

Voilà le résumé de ma vie !

Mais quelqu'un s'est-il une fois demandé si c'est vraiment cela que je voulais ?

Tuer ou être tuer, on ne m'a laissé que ce choix…

Est-ce vraiment une vie pour un adolescent de mon âge ?

Lorsque je suis monté dans le train, ce jour-là, je n'avais qu'une seule idée à l'esprit : en finir avec cette vie, cette réputation que je n'ai pas choisie…

Disparaître…

Pour que plus personne ne me retrouve, que tout le monde me laisse tranquille. Seulement…

Seulement, il est apparu devant moi et, me tendant la main, a su me dire les mots que j'attendais depuis si longtemps….

Draco Malefoy…

C'est avec lui que tout a commencé…

Dire que je le prenais pour un petit prétentieux, un fils à papa totalement incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même !

Comme il a bien changé….

Draco…

Si je pouvais te revoir, je te dirais merci…

Merci pour ton insupportable présence dans mon esprit...

Merci de me voir autrement que le survivant…

Merci d'être toi, tout simplement…

Sans toi, je ne serais probablement pas ici aujourd'hui.

Sans toi, je n'aurais pas découvert que…

Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus souffrir en cet instant ?

C'est d'être ici, tout simplement…

Alors que je suis là, allongé dans ce lit à vous parler, il existe des personnes qui souffrent.

Que JE fais souffrir et ce, de manière directe ou indirecte…

J'aimerais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, me lever et le regarder, lui dire qu'il n'a pas à endurer tout cela tout seul, que je serais avec lui. Seulement…

Seulement, je ne peux pas le faire car cela rendrait les choses plus difficile encore…

Alors je laisse les choses telles qu'ils sont…

Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus…

Si mon cerveau fonctionne encore correctement, cela doit faire environ une bonne semaine que je suis dans cet état comateux…

Une semaine que j'entends tout ce qui se dit autour de moi comme le ferait un témoin impuissant assistant à des scènes qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité entendre ou voir.

Chacune d'entre elle retarde encore un peu plus mon réveil….

J'ai si peur de devoir les affronter !

Je me souviens de chacune de leur parole, du ton qu'ils ont employé, de leurs larmes aussi. J'ai reconnu la voix de mon grand-père et de son ami !

Je leur manque à ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

C'est la première fois que l'on s'inquiète autant pour moi…

Oui, la première…

Je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir autant d'attention pour moi-même et non pas pour le nom que je porte !

Quoique l'on peut pas dire que j'ai fait dans le classique cette fois-ci !

Romanov…

Je crois que l'on peut difficilement trouver plus maudit que cette famille, les Snape mise à part, bien sûr.

En faite, je crois que, dans mon entourage, tout le monde est maudit….

C'est une conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu en m'intéressant un peu à chaque personne qui m'entourait.

Remarquez, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, on vit tous dans le même fataliste et on se comprend.

Dire que la plupart vont finir mangemort et six pieds sous terre…

Rien que cette simple pensée suffit à me donner encore plus le cafard.

Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ?

Je leur demanderais bien mais je doute avoir une réponse concrète. Mais j'avoue être assez curieux concernant la raison des Malefoy…

Famille de sang pure, illustres descendants de Morgan, ils ont absolument tout pour eux : richesse, intelligence, beauté…

Alors pourquoi ?

Au vue des dernières paroles que j'ai échangées avec Maximillian, je crois que je ferais mieux d'éviter de le lui demander…

D'ailleurs je doute fort que Tom apprécie cette initiative…

Voldi et Lian…

J'ai toujours cru que, si Tom m'avait demandé de sauver Malefoy, ce n'était pas amour pour ce dernier.

Après tout, ils sont fiancés, non ?

Pourtant…

Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait sa dernière heure venue, Lian m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et moi…

Moi, j'ai pris conscience que je l'aimais « lui »…

J'en aurais presque pleuré sur le moment tant que cette vérité m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

J'aimais….

Non, j'aime Tom….

Pas n'importe lequel, le Tom qui essaye de me tuer depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ce mage noir qui rêve de gloire et de conquête, celui qui ne fait que m'utiliser, qui m'a envoyé ici aussi…

Celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis…

J'dois complètement être cinglé, n'est-ce pas ?

Désolé, mais, à choisir, j'aurais préféré m'en passer, vous savez !

Surtout maintenant que je sais que…

Par Salazar !

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mes sentiments soient réciproques !

Ne pouvait-il pas me haïr, se servir de moi ?

Hein ?

Je sais, je devrais plutôt être heureux de cette nouvelle…

Je l'aime et il m'aime donc, théoriquement, nous avons tout pour être heureux…

….

….

Et vous croyez vraiment que la situation est si simple que ça ?

Tom est fiancé à Lian et, ici, on fait partie de la même famille !

Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours attendre mon réveil et lui déclarer ma flamme mais vous semblez oublier un petit détail : le Voldi d'ici est différent de celui de mon monde !

Pas foncièrement différent, non mais quelque chose en lui s'est brisé entre-temps.

Il est devenu plus cruel – si, si, c'est possible – plus manipulateur aussi…

En suis-je la cause ?

Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir !

Ce que je voudrais…

Vous savez, j'aurais aimé être un adolescent comme les autres…

Seulement, si tel avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais rencontré…

Je me suis alors posé la question : et si j'avais été un sorcier comme les autres ?

Mais, dans ce cas, il ne m'aurait pas remarqué…

Alors aujourd'hui, je me dis…

D'accord, je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme les autres !

Et j'essaie de l'accepter…

Car, en fin de compte, c'est cela qui nous rapproche l'un et l'autre…

C'est ce qui nous lie….

Je sais à présent qu'il souffre autant si ce n'est pas plus que moi.

Je sais aussi que j'ai le pouvoir de soulager sa peine,

Seulement…

Seulement, je sais aussi qu'il ne l'acceptera pas…

« Pour le bien des Romanov et l'avenir de la Russie »,

Il s'est condamné à ne pas être heureux.

Je me dois d'accepter son choix.

C'est sa malédiction…

Une malédiction que je décide, à mon tour de partager avec lui.

S'il ne peut pas être heureux, je ne le serais pas non plus.

Car, dans mon cœur, il n'y a place que pour lui.

Mais ça…

Je ne lui dirais pas…

Car il en souffre trop…

Car…

Vous savez quoi ?

J'ai finalement décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et d'accepter ce destin qui est mien.

Je risque très fort de le regretter un jour.

Cependant…

C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour avoir la réponse à ma question :

Pourquoi moi, Tom ?

Oui…

Pourquoi….

xxxxx

Avec lenteur, il ouvrit ses prunelles, laissant le temps à ces dernières de s'habituer à la lumière éclairant l'ensemble de la pièce.

On devait être fin de matinée et midi ne devait pas encore être passé…

Au loin, il pouvait entendre le carillon des lourdes cloches de l'église, signalant le début de l'homélie.

Poudlard était en deuil mais son cœur aussi…

Du regard, l'adolescent parcoura la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Entièrement vert et gris….

Comme la demeure de son propriétaire…

Refermant un court instant les yeux, il les rouvrit pour les poser sur cette silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait mal…

Mal de savoir, qu'une fois de plus, il ne pourrait rien faire…

Qu'il serait impuissant…

Mais c'était son choix…

Et il le respecterait…

Silencieusement, le Griffondor souleva le drap de satin, déposant ainsi un premier pied sur le carrelage froid recouvrant le sol.

Il avait envie de pleurer…

De pleurer pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et pourtant…

Pourtant, pas à pas, il s'avançait vers celui qui occupait l'ensemble de ses pensées, s'arrêtant juste derrière lui.

Avec douceur, il glissa alors ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci avant de poser sa tête tout contre son dos et de se mettre à chanter cette chanson moldu qui l'avait hanté pendant tout son sommeil…

_« Je jouerais du même harmonica  
__Je verrais le même arbre là-bas  
__Serais-je heureux sans toi ? Pourquoi pas ?  
__Rien que d'y penser ça me glace à chaque fois_

_Si je t'avais pas  
__Si je t'avais pas  
__Que serais-je, où ça ?  
__Ma maison c'est là  
__Exactement dans tes bras_

_J'aurais des enfants, mais pas ceux-là  
__Moitié moi, mais pas moitié toi  
__J'embrasserais, "comme ça", un peu distrait  
__Pas une fois, pas une, nous ne l'avons fait_

_Si je t'avais pas  
__Si c'était pas toi  
__Que serais-je, où ça ?  
__Mon pays c'est toi  
__Précisément dans tes bras_

_Bouge__ pas  
__C'est ma place à moi  
__Mon abri mon toit  
__J'habite tes bras  
__Là où me caressent tes doigts » __SS1 _

Car c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras, car, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de ne pas tout lui avouer et le laisser croire que…

**Une voix…**

**- **Dans quarante-quatre ans naîtra un enfant dont les pouvoirs et le passé seront semblables aux tiens. Viendra alors l'heure du choix qui scellera son destin. Néglige-le et il te remplacera, tues-le et tu le préserveras…

**Douce et cruelle…**

**- **Malheureusement, j'ai « oublié » de te négliger, il ne me reste qu'une seule solution pour t'éviter le même destin que le mien…

Se retournant lentement, le mage noir se retrouva face à face avec Harry, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

D'un geste d'une extrême douceur, il lui souleva le menton et le regard alors droit dans les yeux.

**- **Je ne permettrais à personne d'avoir le même destin que le mien…

**L'Etoile de Russie…**

Tel était le nom qu'on lui avait attribué en raison des prophéties qu'il était capable d'établir. Une malédiction qui le contraignait à bien des sacrifices mais aussi…

**- **Si tu ne veux pas que je suive tes pas, tues-moi !

**Une lueur où se mélangeait tristesse et résignation…**

**- **C'est bien mon intention…

Avec facilité, le Serpentard prit son cadet dans ses bras et le glissa à nouveau dans le lit, remontant les draps sur ce corps qu'il désirait par-dessus tout mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir sans le faire souffrir.

Glissant une main dans ces longs cheveux métalliques, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de lui murmurer…

**- **Te tuer sera mon quatrième présent…

**Une douleur…**

**- **Tom… je…

Un doigt se posant sur des lèvres en signe de négation…

**- **Pour le bien des Romanov…

Il ne pouvait que le compléter…

**- **Et l'avenir de la Russie…

**Et une larme…**

S'écoulant le long de la joue du mage noir au moment même où Harry avait prononcé ces mots…

**- **Merci…

Il ne lui en voulait pas, ne lui en tenait pas rigueur…

Il l'acceptait tout simplement…

**- **Vous devriez vous reposer, Votre Majesté…

**Sommeil…**

**- **Tom… je préfère quand tu es égoïste !

**- **Je le serais bien assez à ton réveil, crois-moi. Alors profites bien de mon moment de bonté !

xxxxx

Si un être se maudit par choix,  
Que reste-t-il de ses sentiments ?  
Que reste-t-il de sa raison aussi…

Devoir renoncer à tout,  
Dans un but secret où se mêlent haine et peine…

Si suivre cet être dans sa folie est un choix ?  
Que devient votre univers ?  
Où se situent alors les frontières ?

Être prêt à tout renoncer,  
Dans l'espoir de voir son vœu s'exaucer…

Si tout ceci était un choix, alors,  
Pour le bien des Romanov,  
L'avenir de la Russie,  
Et celui que j'aime,  
Moi, Harry Potter,  
J'accepte de mourir…

D'ailleurs, ne suis-je déjà pas mort une fois ?

* * *

A Suivre 

Sephy, 2 de tension : j'aime pas les POV…  
Harry : mais personne ne t'a obligé à en écrire un !  
Sephy : ben si, il paraît que je ne décris pas assez ce que tu ressens  
Tom : woé ben on peut dire que tu ne l'as pas loupé  
Sephy : hey ! Ho ! Ça va ! Soit content, tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul pour tout le chapitre !  
Harry : … (No comment)

* * *

SS1Chanson de J.J Goldman : « Si je ne t'avais pas » 


	28. La malédiction des Romanov : L'Etoile et...

Saga : What I didn't Know  
Side Story : la malediction des Romanov  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent tous de même que le scénario :p Bien sûr, c'est basé sur du HP et, éventuellement, on peut considérer que J. K. Rowling pourrait avoir des droits sur certaines partie mais je m'en fiche !

Notes de l'auteur :  
Il existe un autre minuscule chapitre servant d'introduction à cette partie mais comme elle n'aide pas vraiment à la compréhension de l'histoire, je me suis dis que beaucoup d'entre-vous ne préférait pas la lire donc, ben voilà, on passe directement à celui-ci !  
Ah ! Et désolée pour la mise en page, sous word, le texte est beaucoup aéré...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Eowyn Malefoy : avec un peu de retard, voici un petit chapitre dédié uniquement aux Romanov donc faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir ce qui va se passer entre Tom et Ryry. Par contre, même si cela semble utopique pour le moment, je compte réellement faire une « Happy End » mdr !

Linoa Anna Potter : euh… je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué mais… je suis en retard mdr bon, d'accord, ça m'arrive souvent mais c'est pas ma faute ! en plus j'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre. Ça rassure, non ? sinon, je pense faire encore bah… euh… je ne sais pas… une dizaine de chapitres avec une fin sephiresque ? je vais réfléchir à la question… songeuse

Orphée Potter : Maieuh ! je t'ai dis que je ferais un happy end (…), donc il y en aura un…. Mais en attendant, rien ne m'empêche de les faire souffrir, non ? si ? ah ben puisque c'est comme ça, tu attendras encore pour savoir ce qui va se passer entre ces deux là, na. Et je poste un chapitre encore plus frustrant. Niak niak !

alinemcb54 : j'suis dans ma période JJG en ce moment (quoi ? c'est si flagrant que ça ?)… donc ce chapitre a aussi droit à son coup de cafard (mais j'ais fais l'effort de t'épargner les paroles mdr). Niveau couples, je te rassure, il y en aura pleins dans les prochains chapitres (normal, on approche de la fin… lentement mais on y arrive…)

severafan : ah ben euh… si je t'éclaire, je te spoile sur une partie que je n'ai même pas encore écrite donc… va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour comprendre ce qui va se passer, désolée. Pour ce chapitre, nous avons droit à l'étude psychologique d'un Jedusor… j'aime la fatalité !

Bunny : est-ce que je tue Harry ou pas… songeuse j'ai promis à Orphée de faire une happy end…. Mais bon, tout étant relatif en ce bas monde… en attendant que je trouve une réponse à cette question, je te poste l'enfance de Tom mdr.

Fliflou : mais la souffrance leur va si bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les séparer ! observe les regards assassins pointés dans sa direction bon, je vais aussi réfléchir à ce problème et envisager une solution… mais pas pour ce chapitre niak niak

IthiIsilwen : c'est peut-être qui aime compliquer absolument tout… même ma béta se demande où je vais chercher tout ça (je la comprends et je compatis avec elle). Chiche que en 3-4 chapitres je simplifie l'histoire de moitié ? mdr

Mifibou : je note… simplifier ma façon d'écrire…. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, si Harry meurt dans le passé, il n'existera plus dans son époque non plus. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de naître, d'affronter Voldi jusqu'en 1996… (et non, j'ai pas encore inventé l'histoire sans fin)

Kiwi : oh…. Kiwi… recule prudemment de 3 pas en arrière comment ça va depuis le dernier chapitre ? pas rassurée ah vi… je vois un tas de questions…. prends son courage à 2 mains Alors… pour Dumbi, nan, il a pas encore reconnu Tom. pourquoi ? la raison est simple : le Tom qu'il fréquente tous les jours a pris le nom d'Alexis et a l'apparence classique des Romanov (chevelure argenté foncé, bleuté ou à la limite du blanc selon les cas). Et il faut dire que Voldi fait tout pour l'éviter aussi. J'ai placé la majorité chez les sorciers à 17 ans en Angleterre mais rien ne dit qu'elle se situe au même âge en Russie (rohhh faut que j'exploite cette information !). Sinon, dans ce chapitre, tu en apprendras un peu plus sur Tom et son don maudit (mais pas vraiment sur le pourquoi du comment il s'est retrouvé en Angleterre), le prochain chapitre sera dédié aux réactions « zarb » d'Harry avec pas mal de révélations et celui encore d'après bah… à pleins de révélations (woé ! j'ai réussi à planifier 2 chapitres !). Pour tout ce qui vient après ton « MAIS » je ne te dirais rien sauf si tu me laisses ton mail :p et nan, j'suis pas sadiqueuhh !

Sahada : je prends note de ton idée pour le tirage au sort mdr quoiqu'il pourrait bien y avoir une petite surprise concernant ce couple…

mystdu85 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! elle m'a vraiment motivé à un point tel que j'ai légèrement (un peu beaucoup ) délaissé mes autres fics pour avancer dans celle-ci ! bon faut juste que je ne laisse pas mon cerveau se mêler du script, sinon je risquerais encore de compliquer l'histoire mdr

mimis : voici un nouveau chapitre, pas vraiment la suite directe du chapitre précédent mais j'avais envie de faire souffrir Tom encore un peu plus mdr

* * *

**La malédiction des Romanov **

_« Je ne te donnerais pas une raison de vivre…  
Juste une cause pour laquelle lutter… »_

**Le journal de Tom Jedusor  
-  
**L'Etoile et le Glaive de la Russie

* * *

A son passage, toutes les têtes s'abaissèrent pour fixer le sol. Personne n'avait le droit de porter son regard sur lui ici. 

Pas même sa mère ou encore son propre frère…

Seul le Tsar avait droit à ce privilège et encore, même lui, lui devait un certain respect et ne pouvait s'adresser de manière familière à lui.

Il en avait été ainsi depuis le début du siècle et, chacun respectait cette tradition imposée par les Romanov.

Lentement, il s'avança vers le trône, le visage emprunt à aucune émotion.

Un prophète tel que lui ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher ses humeurs. C'était contraire à son rang et à ses obligations.

Derrière lui, une silhouette…

Emmitouflé de la tête au pied dans un long manteau, personne ne pouvait distinguer le moindre trait de sa personne.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, c'est qu'il devait être jeune…

Probablement autant que l'était leur « Etoile »…

Un prisonnier ?

Même le Tsar actuel ne savait le dire ; il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence…

L' « Etoile » n'avait jamais besoin de justifier ses actions et ses décisions. Sa parole était acte et loi ; l'empereur ne se permettait que rarement de le contester…

A à peine cinq ans, Alexis Tom Romanov, fils de Shala Romanov, portait déjà le titre de Prophète. Sa première prédiction, il l'avait prononcé à l'âge de trois ans alors que d'autre était tout juste capable de parler.

Ce que certain considérait là comme un don, était aussi un lourd fardeau à payer. L'enfant connaissait déjà avec certitude l'année, le jour, l'heure et les circonstances de sa mort.

Une mort atroce, comme le veut la tradition des Romanov…

Aucun de ses membres n'avait pu mourir le cœur en paix.

Non, aucun…

Aux dires de certains, cette malédiction remonterait au premier des Romanov qui aurait insulté et maltraité une moldu. Cette dernière s'avérait être en faite une puissante sorcière qui, pour le punir de l'humiliation subite, infligea deux fléaux à leur famille…

L'un consistait à mourir après une longue et affreuse agonie, tandis que l'autre, était tout simplement de les reléguer aux postes de créatures de la nuit…

Théories qui ne tenaient guère debout vu les origines Valcane remontaient bien avant le premier Romanov ! De qui plus est, certains, comme le Tsar Alexander II, avait eu une mort rapide…

Non…

La vérité de leur origine ne se trouvait pas dans ses contes pour enfants mais plutôt dans l'essence même de la magie…

Lorsque le monde fut créé par les fondateurs et que ceux-ci se mirent à étudier l'alchimie…

Une science on ne peut plus complexe que le jeune Alexis aurait aimé étudier…

Un peu plus tard, peut être…

Continuant sa progression, il dévisagea l'ensemble des personnes présentes à cette assemblée extraordinaire.

Fait étrange, la précédente génération était presque composée exclusivement de filles, ce qui n'avait rien eu pour déplaire au défunt empereur et à son épouse, morts tous deux trois ans auparavant dans un « accident » de voiture – morts qu'il avait prévu aussi…

A la droite du Tsar se trouvait Alexia Romanov, la cadette de la famille. Elle devait à peine avoir quelques années de plus que lui et pourtant, elle était la prochaine héritière du trône. Alexia représentait la jeunesse et le renouveau de la Russie et était, d'ailleurs, la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

A ses côtés, Shala, sa mère. Bien qu'extrêmement malade, elle ait tenu à être présente également…

Ensuite venait Flora. La belle et douce Flora, comme la qualifierait le peuple. De tous les Romanov ici présents, elle était probablement celle qui aurait le destin le plus tragique, le plus douloureux aussi…

Lorsqu'il lui avait été demandé de prédire son avenir, il lui avait demandé si elle était sûre de vouloir le connaître. Elle avait simplement opiné de la tête et il lui alors conter sa destinée : un mariage digne d'une princesse, un fils maudit mais qu'ils chériraient plus que tout, une fin atroce et douloureuse, …

C'est par elle que commencerait le déclin de leur famille et le début d'une nouvelle tragédie…

Mais, de cela, personne n'en savait rien, pas même le Tsar Nikolaï III !

Nikolaï…

Il représentait la Russie dans toute sa grandeur et sa splendeur !

Un empereur adulé par son peuple, il régnait en main de maître sur l'ensemble des territoires soviétiques.

Il n'avait pas d'enfants mais la succession était d'hors et déjà assurée avec la cadette.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas à peine du souverain, Alexis s'arrêta et, se retournant, se saisit d'une des mains de l'enfant qui le suivait.

Ce dernier, bien que surpris, ne releva pas les yeux, se contentant de resserrer son emprise autour des doigts froids qui l'invitait à marcher à ses côtés.

Dans quelques instants, son destin serait scellé, il le savait et ne savait trop comment le prendre.

Il devait avoir foi en ce chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui.

Lui, membre du clan des créatures de la nuit…

C'est ensemble qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Tsar et le saluèrent. Et c'est toujours ensemble, main dans la main, qu'ils attendirent les premières paroles de Nikolaï…

Paroles qui marqueraient le début d'une longue et douloureuse période et destinée…

**- **Que le ciel soit avec toi, Prophète des Etoiles…

**- **Votre Altesse…

Relevant la tête, Alexis fixa droit dans les yeux l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui était aussi le dernier descendant de Rowena.

Il détestait particulièrement être le centre d'attention mais, il existait des circonstances, certaines situations, qui ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

Un peu comme aujourd'hui…

**- **Aurais-tu quelque chose dont tu aimerais nous faire part, héritier ?

Héritier…

Un titre qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de porter un jour. Mais ça, le garçon se gardait bien de l'afficher. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'opiner de la tête avant de faire s'avancer la personne qui l'accompagnait jusqu'alors.

**- **Dans treize années à dater d'aujourd'hui naîtra un astre que le monde destinera à régner. Pendant huit ans, il veillera sur son peuple dans l'ombre avant de céder sa place à un nouvel astre plus brillant encore qui mènera, à l'aide de ses glaives, la Russie à la lumière. La souffrance du peuple fera alors place à une période de réjouissance et de prospérité. Ce sera alors le début d'une nouvelle ère, la fin de notre malédiction…

Les yeux remplis d'assurance, l'enfant fit glisser son regard sur l'ensemble de la famille royale avant de désigner le futur de chacun.

Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent tour à tour sur les silhouettes d'Alexia, de Shala, de Flora pour enfin s'arrêter sur celle se trouvant à ses côtés.

Et, tout en les regardant, il prononça les paroles suivantes…

**- **En toi qui porteras l'astre de lumière, je charge le glaive que voici de veiller sur lui pendant ces huit premières années… quant à toi, gardienne du deuxième glaive, tu seras le protecteur de l'astre des ténèbres. Ensemble, vous régirez le jour et la nuit de la Russie…

Le plus grand silence suivit les déclarations de l' « Etoile ». Cette prédiction à long terme était peu rassurante pour l'avenir de leur peuple et demandait réflexion.

Pouvaient-ils croire en ces paroles prononcées par un garçon d'à peine cinq ans ?

Certes, il avait déjà les raisonnements d'un adulte mais la peur de se retrouver dans la situation d'Alexandre II et Raspoutine était présente dans les esprits.

Pourtant, défiant l'autorité du Tsar, Flora se leva et, descendant de l'estrade, vint se placer juste devant la silhouette drapée de noire.

Pendant un instant, elle la fixa attentivement avant de placer ses mains sur ses épaules et de le retourner vers l'ensemble de l'assistance présente avant d'enlever la capuche qui maintenait caché le visage du garçon.

Des murmures firent alors leur apparition un peu partout au moment même où la jeune femme prononçait ces paroles…

**- **L'Etoile a parlé. Souhaitons la bienvenue au premier des glaives de la Russie et prions pour la génération à venir…

Puis, venant s'agenouillant devant son neveu, elle le serra dans ses bras avant d'ajouter…

**- **Toutes mes félicitations, Sacha…

Félicitations…

A ce terme ainsi employé, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de l'union soviétique que l'on – surtout un membre de la famille royale – félicitait un Valcane.

Eux, qui avait toujours été considéré comme des créatures des ténèbres qui devaient être éliminé !

Des félicitations que l'enfant, ayant jusqu'ici toujours vécu à l'écart, avait un peu de mal à assimiler.

Pourtant, lorsque son frère lui prit à nouveau la main avant de lui adresser un regard réconfortant, il sentit son cœur se séparer d'un poids immense.

Son frère était fier de lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Derrière eux, le Tsar s'était à son tour levé et, posant une main sur chacun d'entre eux, il prononça cette simple phrase qui allait régir bien des vies par la suite…

**- **Pour le bien des Romanov et l'avenir de la Russie !

Une simple phrase qui, reprit en cœur par toutes les personnes présentes, sonnait le glass d'une nouvelle ère…

**- **Pour le bien des Romanov et l'avenir de la Russie !

Une nouvelle ère qui commençait par…

**L'Etoile et le Glaive de la Russie…**

Owari


	29. Se chercher pour mieux se perdre

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ryry x Tom / Tom x Lian / Lian x Ryry…  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : et voici la suite avec pleins de complications en perspective… (comment ça, encore ? ben vi, encore) et pleins de quiproquos. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Orphée Potter : kikoo ! c'est moi ! j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre et je penserais tout autant à toi en débutant le prochain mdr je suis sûr que tu vas être on ne peut plus ravi par la tournure que prennent les événements (…)

Fliflou : tu peux ranger ton couteau, ce chapitre doit au moins faire 33 pages word et simplifie quelque peu l'histoire (enfin… on se comprend…). Et pour une fois, je les ai presque pas torturé (…).

Sahada : on appelle ça une tentative ratée pour simplifier une histoire compliquée mdr. Mais je ne renoncerais pas ! un jour, j'y arriverais ! euh… et si je commençais déjà le prochain chapitre ?

Loreilaï Yuy : c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pas publié le premier chapitre de la vie de Tom, il est encore plus frustrant mdr. Mais comme Voldi est l'un des personnages les plus énigmatiques de l'histoire, j'ai pas vraiment le choix… mais bon, là je retourne à l'histoire principale (j'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler les déboires des Romanov…). En espérant que tu l'apprécieras plus que le précédent ! (réponse au ps : ces phrases sont le fruit d'un trop long squattage du net, surtout après 3h du mat mdr)

IthilIsilwen : arf… moi qui avait mis tout mon cœur dans ce chapitre pour commencer ma simplification… (hein ? elle est ratée ? même pas vrai d'abord !)

Dumbledore : Tom est bien l'étoile et la personne qui l'accompagne n'est autre que son frère, Alexander (alias Sacha). Par contre, les personnes dont il parle dans la prophétie sont Harry et Ethan. J'ai relu le chapitre et je peux t'affirmer que, non, il n'y a pas de faute. Je n'ai cité Raspoutine quand tant que référence concernant la mort horrible qu'il avait eu, idem pour Alexandre II. Il a bel et bien existé un Nicolas Ier. Cela figure dans la généalogie officiel dont je me sers pour cette histoire (par contre, c'est pas de la tarte de s'y retrouver dedans…)

Bunny Anoushka Kalika : hum… je pencherais pour une dizaine de chapitre vu qu'on arrive bientôt à l'un des moments crucial de l'histoire… woé bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla inutile et je poste la suite…. Je sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui arrive à Harry ! mdr

Eowyn Malefoy : vi, Sacha est bien le jumeau de Tom et le protecteur de l'astre de lumière (Kade). Le second glaive, c'est Nikaï et il est le protecteur de l'astre des ténèbres (Harry). J'ajoute même que Tom connaît presque tout ce qui va se passer car sa propre existence qui crée les événements (on appelle ça de la manipulation d'informations)

alinemcb54 : j'ai trouvé que ce titre sonnait bien avec la personnalité de Tom et Sacha (bon, j'avoue, j'adore les torturer, la souffrance leur va si bien !). pas de chanson dans ce chapitre, il était beaucoup trop long pour ça mdr peut-être dans le prochain…

Linoa Anna Potter : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voici un nouveau chapitre

Kiwi : bah… euh… que te dire… je suis à l'heure pour poster mon chapitre ! et accessoirement, ais-je répondu à toute tes questions ? (après t'avoir écrit le mail, je sentais plus mes doigts… soupir… que c'est long de donner des explications mdr)

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Kade Ethan Romanov (6ième) : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry. Il vient d'intégrer Poudlard  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.  
Michel Weasley (6ième) : quatrième enfant de la famille Weasley et petit frère d'Olivier. Il adorait mettre son nez partout.  
Olivier Weasley (7ième) : préfet des Griffondor et troisième enfant Weasley. Malheureusement décédé, lui aussi

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.

_Serdaigle :  
_Malicia Black (5ième) : cousine de Jack et fiancée de Lyle Mc Dohl

_Professeurs:  
_Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.  
Ronald Weasley : frère aîné de Michel et Olivier. A quitté Poudlard l'année précédente.  
Milly Weasley : aînée de la famille Weasley

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Kade Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Maximillian Malefoy a un (gros) faible pour Ethan Potter (alias Harry Potter, le survivant)  
Tom Jedusor est fiancé à Maximillian et est amoureux d'Harry  
Voldi et Harry ont une relation des plus ambiguë.  
Lyle Mc Dohl est fiancé à Malicia Black, qu'il déteste.  
Aaron Mc Dohl est fiancé à Lune Lestrange.

* * *

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy ! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui ! Ce qui les mettent dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

Alors que Harry, affaiblit par le transfert, se fait soigner auprès de l'oncle Voldi, Kade et Nikaï retournent à Poudlard afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Seulement voilà, le professeur Roule veut se venger de l'affront que lui a fait Harry et décide de l'éliminer. Il enferme donc Kade – qui ressemble à peu près comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre héros – dans le puits aux rêves au moment même où ce dernier obtient les aveux qu'il voulait de la part de Malefoy.

Au même moment, Ran demande Nikaï en mariage et ce, bien qu'il sache que le Valcane aime Harry (vive les amours à sans unique).

Dans le puits, Kade doit faire face à ses anciens démons et notamment à une ancienne connaissance : Alexander, le frère de Tom. Dans le même temps, Lian, inquiet, se doit d'affronter un démon qui ne rêve que d'une seule chose : le manger (très original).

Heureusement pour eux, Tom arrive pour remettre un peu d'ordre tandis que Harry, sous l'emprise de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Valcane, décide de régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute avec Roule.

Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu, et, suite à la mort du professeur, on retrouve nos amis en bien mauvais état dans un couloir du sixième étage (autant dire que Tom n'apprécie pas).

Pendant sa petite semaine de coma, Harry prend conscience de la nature de ses sentiments pour Tom mais est conscient que ce dernier ne les acceptera probablement pas s'il les lui révélait de bout en blanc et décide donc de prendre son mal en patience.

Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

* * *

**What I didn't know  
-  
Chapitre 24 : Se chercher  
pour mieux se perdre**

* * *

A moitié affalé sur la table en verre se trouvant au milieu d'un balcon tout ce qui a de plus imaginaire, Harry tentait désespérément de ne pas mettre un terme à ses jours tant sa tête lui faisait mal.

Une séquelle inévitable de ses nouveaux pouvoirs aux dires de Kade…

Des pouvoirs qu'on lui avait si « généreusement » attribué contre son gré, pour ne pas changer !

**- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Machinalement, le Griffondor s'empara de la tasse se trouvant devant lui et en avala le contenu d'un trait avant de faire la grimace.

Mais, à défaut d'être bon, ce curieux liquide avait au moins le mérite de calmer ses maux pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Cependant, même ainsi, la douleur lui était à peine supportable et son bracelet ne cessait de l'élancer constamment dès que Nikaï se trouvait à plus d'un kilomètre de lui…

**- **J'veux mourir !

**- **Avant que je n'ai l'honneur de t'offrir ton cinquième présent ? tu me déçois profondément là…

Avec un sourire moqueur, le mage noir vint prendre place juste en face de son cadet avant de faire apparaître du café ainsi que des gâteaux au chocolat.

Cela faisait exactement trois jours qu'il s'était réveillé et presque autant de temps qu'il se demandait ce que le Serpentard mijotait.

Si l'on exceptait Kade et Nikaï, le survivant n'avait droit à aucune visite et ses cours de remise à niveau lui étaient directement octroyés par l'oncle Voldi en personne.

Existait-il une raison particulière à cela ?

Harry avait beau avoir essayé de tirer les verres du nez de ces deux visiteurs mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

Visiblement Tom les effrayait beaucoup trop pour qu'ils osent prononcer quoique se soit sans son accord.

« Encore un aperçu des talents « Jedusor »… »

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à marmonner ?

**- **Je disais que je te trouvais adorable (….)

**- **Hum… dans ce cas, je préfère quand tu dors, au moins, tu me dis qu'il n'y a place que pour moi dans ton cœur…

En disant cela, l'aîné des Romanov présent à Poudlard avait délibérément employé un ton des plus léger et ancré ses prunelles rubis dans celle émeraude de son compagnon.

La réaction fut immédiate : Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec l'un des délicieux cookies qu'il était en train de déguster.

**- **TOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

**- **Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

Tu sais très bien que tu es un vrai cordon-bleu et… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! C'est quoi que cette histoire ? Depuis quand je parle dans mon sommeil et… comment tu…

Conscient du fait que, plus il parlait, plus il s'enfonçait, le Griffondor préféra cacher son visage en rabattant sa tête entre ses bras posés sur la table.

**- **Tu râles ?

**- **Je te déteste !

Tout comme il détestait cette facilité déconcertante avec lequel il se laissa berner par le mage noir à chaque fois que ce dernier faisait des sous-entendus vaseux.

Tout avait commencé à son réveil, premier réveil dont il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs assez nébuleux d'ailleurs.

Il se souvenait d'avoir pris le Serpentard dans ses bras, de s'être à moitié déclaré aussi et de cette promesse…

Celle de recevoir la mort pour quatrième présent…

La mort…

Un drôle de présent pour un anniversaire mais Voldemort n'avait jamais su faire dans l'ordinaire.

A croire que ce terme ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire…

xxxxx

_La première chose qui vit le survivant en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là fut deux prunelles identiques à tout point aux siennes si on exceptait le fait qu'elles étaient légèrement plus foncées…_

_**- **La belle au bois dormante s'est finalement réveillée ?_

_**- **Il est quelle heure ?_

_**- **Dix heures et demi…_

_**- **Hein ?_

_Se relevant précipitamment, Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux assez violente._

_**- **Hey ! doucement ! Ne me clapses pas entre les bras sinon je suis un homme mort !_

_Avec douceur, le Russe aida le Griffondor à se rallonger avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'au menton._

_**- **J'ai quoi ?_

_**- **Outre une fièvre carabinée, je serais tenté de dire rien. Mais bon, tout est relatif en ce bas monde…_

_**- **Je croirais entendre Tom… _

_**- **Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu sais_

_**- **Ah bon ? (doutes)_

_Jetant un œil sur le décors qui l'entourait, Harry put constater, qu'une fois de plus, tout était en dégradé de vert et de gris et ce, du planché au plafond en passant par le lustre et les draps._

_Une bibliothèque se trouvait non loin d'une immense baie vitrée donnant elle-même sur un balcon qui aurait pu lui paraître tout à fait normal s'il ne se savait pas dans les cachots de Poudlard._

_**- **Il est où ?_

_**- **Parti avec Nikaï… il avait pas envie que tu ne le tues à ton réveil. Alors c'est à moi de t'annoncer les « bonnes » nouvelles… _

_**- **Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs en plus ! _

_**- **Bah…_

_Remontant le long du lit, l'ancien Tsar vint se placer à califourchon en face de lui avant de faire apparaître un parchemin devant lui._

_**- **Tu es prêt ?_

_**- **Aies-je vraiment le choix ?_

_Kade lui tira amicalement la langue avant de se mettre à réciter ce qu'il avait devant lui._

_**- **Tout d'abord, tu as une interdiction de quitter cet endroit jusqu'à dimanche. Ceci est une décision indiscutable et puis, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix vu que tu es dans la chambre d'Al. Ensuite, toute visite t'est interdite pendant cette période à l'exception de celle de Nikaï et moi-même_

_**- **Pourquoi ?_

_**- **C'est expliqué un peu plus bas… Cela aussi implique aussi pas de hiboux…_

_**- **…_

_**- **C'est pour ton bien, tu sais… enfin disons plutôt pour la survie des autres…_

_**- **Tu pourrais être plus claire ?_

_Se penchant un peu plus en avant, le Russe ancra ses prunelles dans celle de son vis-à-vis avant de poursuivre._

_**- **Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais tu as eu disons… quelques accidents en peu de temps…_

_Le Griffondor opina de la tête, se souvenant très bien des événements en question. Tout avait commencé avec cette affaire de miroir le premier jour de cours lui occasionnant des blessures importantes, de nombreuses accroches avec des élèves et ensuite…_

_Après cette affaire avec le miroir, tu as perdu non seulement beaucoup de sang mais aussi pas mal d'énergie. Pour compenser cela, Alex n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de libérer trois des quatre scellés que tu portes en toi. Seulement voilà, ton état n'était pas aussi bon qu'il ne le pensait et ton corps a mal accepté ce premier apport de flux. Probablement dû au fait que ton cœur se soit arrêté._

_**- **Question_

_**- **Je t'écoute_

_**- **C'est quoi cette histoire de scellés ?_

_**- **Hum… là, je ne sais pas vraiment te répondre clairement. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est, à la base, un phénomène lié aux Valcanes. A leur naissance, on libère les deux premiers sceaux qui sont la pensée et l'analyse. Ainsi, ils sont capables d'apprendre beaucoup plus vite que les autres. À l'âge de cinq ans, la porte du troisième est ouverte et le quatrième est enlevé lors du pacte avec l'empereur. Pour résumer, seul les êtres des brumes passant une alliance avec un Romanov peut accéder au quatrième palier._

_**- **C'est le cas pour Nikaï ?_

_**- **Pour Kai, c'est un peu spécial vu que Alex avait décidé de votre mariage, le cinquième s'est effondré._

_**- **Et…_

_**- **Tu as aussi l'ensemble de tes sceaux levés… c'est entièrement de ma faute, je suis désolé. Lorsque j'ai utilisé la magie antique sur Sacha, je n'ai pas pensé que ça agirait sur son corps de réceptacle. Cela ajouté à tes problèmes précédents a abouti à une « légère modification » de ton corps…. Mais je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte avant de t'évanouir…_

_Et cela lui avait causé un sacré choc !_

_Lui, un Valcane ?_

_**- **Rassures-toi, ça ne se produit pas tout le temps. Et, dans le pire des cas, Alex a un « remède miracle » !_

_Reprenant son parchemin, le Russe continua donc là où il s'était arrêté…_

_**- **Autre mauvaise nouvelle : Malefoy connaît l'existence de ta partie « Valcane ». C'est pas vraiment une bonne chose mais étant donné qu'il y a une alliance entre nos deux familles, cela devrait rester secret. Je suppose que l'on devra faire avec…_

_Kade n'appréciait pas vraiment Maximillian pour une simple et bonne raison : le blond était fiancé à Tom. Et, dès lors, tout était bon pour évincer le prince des Serpentards !_

_Enfin…_

_Presque tout…_

_Prenant un ton des plus fataliste, le Russe brûla la feuille avant de prendre une profonde respiration._

_**- **Vint l'heure de la dernière mauvaise nouvelle… la plus horrible d'entre toutes… _

_D'un geste, il changea le décor pour un autre plus sombre, plus noir aussi. _

_En fond, une musique mortuaire venait de faire son apparition tandis que le tapis prenait une teinte carmine._

_Le genre de situation qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon…_

_Gracieusement, Kade pointa sa baguette sur le front du survivant et y traça une étrange figure._

_**- **Théoriquement, c'est le rôle d'Al. Mais j'ai insisté pour le faire moi-même… t'inquiètes pas, tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir…_

_Concernant alors son énergie, le Russe se mit à réciter une incantation à toute vitesse si bien qu'Harry n'en compris pas un traître mot. La seule chose dont il put se rendre compte, c'était de la lumière bleu pâle qui entourait alors son compagnon avant que…_

**_Un éclair…_**

**_Des paroles…_**

_**- **A présent Harry Potter n'est plus… seul existe… Ethan Potter Romanov… _

_**- **…. ?_

**_Un sourire sincère…_**

_**- **Bienvenue, p'tit frère… _

**_Une étreinte des plus douce…_**

_En moins de deux minutes, le Griffondor avait perdu son ancienne identité pour en acquérir une nouvelle…_

_Mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose ?_

xxxxx

Quand le Serpentard lui avait parlé de lui offrir la mort comme présent, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se contenterait de simplement lui octroyer une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle destinée.

Certes, au premier abord, le statut de Tsar était mille fois plus horrible que celle du survivant mais, au moins, il n'était pas seul !

Non…

Il ne l'était pas…

Autour de lui, évoluait tout un ensemble de personnages - pas très recommandable mais bon… - partageant un même destin, se soutenant les uns les autres.

Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais disposé dans son monde, dans son futur…

**- **Harry ?

**- **Fous-moi la paix… j'veux pas de voir !

**- **Vraiment ?

Glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, le mage noir se pencha légèrement en avant et déposa un chaste baiser dans le cou du Griffondor, provoquant un frisson incontrôlable dans le corps de ce dernier.

**- **Dis-moi, ça te fais tant plaisir que ça de me faire souffrir ?

**- **Voilà des propos bien cruels…

**- **…

**- **Penses-tu vraiment que cela me fait tant plaisir que ça ?

**- **Je ne sais pas, Tom… je ne suis pas devin…

Avec douceur, Voldemort obligea alors Harry à lui accorder son attention alors même qu'il prenait place à ses pieds.

**- **Parce que tu crois que devenir devin serait la solution à tes problèmes ?

**- **…

**- **Voir la mort des personnes qui te sont chers et y assister par la suite sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit sous peine de rendre la situation pire encore… connaître l'identité des personnes qui te trahiront dans le futur mais devoir faire comme si de rien n'était… penses-tu réellement pouvoir endurer tout cela ?

**- **Mais cela m'apporterait les réponses que tu refuses de me donner…

**- **A quoi cela te servirait ? Tu ne pourras quand même rien y changer !

**- **Si, justement ! Bordel, Tom ! Pourquoi rends-tu les choses aussi compliquées !

Involontairement, le Griffondor avait haussé la voix plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais la situation actuelle mêlée à sa migraine et son reste de fièvre ne faisait absolument pas bon ménage.

Mais cela avait suffit pour plonger son aîné dans un mutisme inquiétant et l'atmosphère commençait à s'en faire ressentir.

Un silence comme seul le Voldemort de son époque était capable de créer…

Un environnement qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié…

**- **Tom, je…

**- **….

Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Harry détestait particulièrement le lien qui l'unissait avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce lien qui rendait tout mensonge impossible pour lui…

Ce lien qui mettait ses angoisses, ses sentiments à nu alors qu'il aurait aimé les cacher au plus profond de son être…

**Une voix…**

**- **Veux-tu que je le rompe ?

**Dénouée de toute émotion, de toute vie…**

**- **Si tu le veux, je peux le faire vu que c'est moi qui l'aie créé…

**- **Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Cela fait quinze ans que je vis avec et je ne m'en suis pas encore plaint.

**- **Mais notre lien n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne l'ait aujourd'hui.

Oui…

Jamais cela n'avait été le cas. Seulement…

**- **Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

**- **Tu ne supportes plus ma présence en toi, reconnais-le !

**- **C'est faux !

**- **C'est vrai !

**- **C'est FAUX !

**- **Par Salazar ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tout dans ton regard indique que tu as peur, que je te fais peur !

**- **Et alors ?

**- **Et alors ? Comment veux-tu que…

Ne voulant absolument pas entendre ce que son aîné allait lui raconter, le survivant se jeta littéralement dans ses bras avant de passer les mains autour de son cou et de venir se nicher contre sa poitrine.

**- **Si j'ai peur, j'ai peur pour toi, Tom…. Pour ton futur, pour toutes ses années où je ne pourrais te surveiller… je sais bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu ne fais que de te servir de moi et que, probablement, je devrais en payer les frais à mon retour. Seulement…

Seulement, malgré cela, il voulait continuer de croire en lui…

Cela pouvait paraître étrange que, bien que se sachant manipuler, il voulait poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais c'était la première fois que l'adolescent avait l'impression de vivre, l'impression d'exister…

Laissant une main s'égarer dans la longue chevelure métallique de son cadet, le mage noir se recomposa un visage énigmatique avant de reprendre la parole

**- **Ça te réussi vraiment pas d'être malade, toi…

**- **Je sais…

**Silence…**

**Serein et doux…**

Tom ?

**- **Qui y a-t-il ?

Je parle vraiment en dormant ?

**- **Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de trouver refuge dans les bras de Voldemort, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent avant de totalement se refermer…

Comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, le regard d'Alexis Romanov se chargeait un peu plus de tristesse avant que, avec tendresse, il ne soulevait son précieux fardeau et le portait jusqu'à ce lit qu'il n'avait que très peu quitté…

**Et derrière lui, une voix…**

**- **Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

**Aucune rancœur, aucune jalousie…**

Quand bien même cela serait vrai, il est trop tard à présent…

**- **Il n'est jamais trop tard, Al… jamais…

**Une simple constatation d'un être ayant déjà accepté….**

xxxxx

Allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, l'être des brumes contemplait le ciel totalement indifférent au froid qui commençait à se faire ressentir en cette fin novembre.

Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées ailleurs, vers une personne qui, à présent, semblait réellement désorientée. Mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Se voir catapulter dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, se battre pour une cause en connaissant déjà une bonne partie de ses conséquences mais en ignorant d'autres, découvrir que ce qui avait été notre vie autrefois n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges…

Instinctivement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur ce bracelet qui les liait, lui faisant, par la même occasion, prendre une jolie teinte orangée.

Afin de lui éviter des souffrances inutiles, Nikaï prenait soin de se trouver toujours à une distance inférieure à un kilomètre car, au-delà, le lien se mettait irrémédiablement à brûler.

Il avait demandé à Harry de cesser de tout supporter à lui seul mais ce dernier lui avait rétorquer que c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Un comportement assez égoïste mais tellement Romanov !

**- **Aton ?

Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le Valcane aperçut une silhouette féminine se diriger dans sa direction avant de venir prendre place non loin de lui.

Depuis cet accident, Lune Lestrange venait chaque jour le retrouver ici, dans ce jardin à toit ouvert se trouvant dans l'une des nombreuses annexes du château.

Il n'y avait pas réellement de raisons à cela si ce n'était de demander des nouvelles de part et d'autre des deux maisons.

Comment va-t-il ?

Bien, je suppose… pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ?

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le Valcane évitait de se retrouver plus de cinq minutes consécutives avec celui qui était devenu son fiancé.

Nikaï savait que le nécromancien en souffrait mais son devoir était et restait de veiller sur le bien être de son souverain avant toute chose !

**- **J'ai mes ordres et je ne peux y déroger

Et tes ordres passent avant le bien être de Ran ?

La jeune femme avait été mise au courant de la situation par Lyle et l'avait très bien accepté. La seule ombre au tableau était cette dévotion naturelle dont le Griffondor semblait faire preuve envers son Tsar.

Un empereur dont l'absence suscitait de nombreuses questions et pas mal de remue ménage dans les hautes sphères.

On chuchotait même que le directeur Dippet y risquait des plumes !

**- **Je sais que Potter est quelqu'un d'important et que sa sécurité l'est tout autant. Mais ne penses-tu pas avoir droit à un break ? La fatigue est un sentiment des plus humains, tu sais…

**- **Tu sembles oublier, Lestrange, que, justement, je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un Valcane. Les seuls sentiments qu'un être comme moi à le droit d'avoir ne doivent servir qu'une seule et unique cause.

**- **Celle de Potter ?

**- **Non… celle des Romanov…

Alors que le ton de Lune s'était voulu ironique, celui employé par l'être des brumes était tranchant et fort en conviction.

Une façon personnelle de dire qu'il ne dérogerait pas à ses obligations, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

D'ailleurs, sa vie n'appartenait-elle déjà pas au Tsar ?

Je ne comprendrais jamais les êtres comme vous. Nous, les vélanes, ne servons que notre propre cause et pas celle d'autrui et tout est beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

**- **Ma vie est celle de mon empereur ; s'il m'ordonne de mourir, alors je le ferais car tel est sa volonté.

**- **Ce n'est plus de la dévotion mais de l'amour !

Se retournant de concert, les deux adolescents accueillir Aaron, le préfet des Serpentards et fiancé de Lune.

Ce dernier s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à eux avant de s'asseoir à son tour

**- **Je vois que ça discute fort, entre-vous…

La jeune femme haussa significativement les épaules.

**- **J'essaie de lui apprendre le sens premier de « vivre en communauté » mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

**- **C'est un Valcane, chérie. C'est comme si je te demandais de cesser ton pouvoir d'attraction.

**- **Vu de cette façon…

Avec une grâce peu commune, la vélane dépoussiéra sa robe…

**- **Bon, je vous laisse, les garçons ! Tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises, j'ai déjà fort à faire dans le dortoir !

… avant de quitter les lieux sur un dernier clin d'œil. Elle connaissait suffisamment son futur époux pour savoir quant il était judicieux de s'éclipser ou non. Et là, tout dans l'attitude du brun montrait qu'il avait une affaire sérieuse à régler avec le Griffondor…

xxxxx

Avec une rage et une colère trop longtemps retenue, Malicia Black leva sa main dans le but de gifler cette espèce de prétentieux se trouvant en face d'elle. Mais, pourtant, tout ce qu'elle obtint fut une horrible douleur dans son poignet droit lorsque le blond esquiva avec agilité son attaque.

**- **Lâches-moi, Malefoy !

**- **Pas avant de t'avoir vu à genou devant moi, Black…

Depuis son retour au sein des élèves, le comportement de Maximillian avait radicalement changé. Plus distant qu'auparavant, chacune de ses apparitions provoquaient une panique sans nom chez la plupart des élèves si bien que peu étaient ceux qui pouvaient encore le regarder droit dans les yeux !

La raison de ce brusque froid ?

L'homélie qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard…

Pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré la cérémonie, il n'avait cessé d'entendre des messes basses sur sa personne, des reproches aussi. Mais pas vraiment de quoi le traumatiser.

Ce qu'il n'avait par contre pas supporter, c'était ces fichus Weasley !

Toute la famille au grand complet était venu le trouver à la fin de l'enterrement pour lui demander des comptes à lui alors que…

xxxxx

_Debout face à une dizaine de personnes qui lui étaient assez hostile, l'adolescent réussissait à conserver son masque d'indifférence totale._

_Peu avant la fin du discours du prêtre, ils étaient venus le chercher pour « discuter » mais le blond savait bien qu'il n'en serait rien._

_Pourtant, il les avait suivi jusqu'ici._

_Seul…_

_Et à présent…_

_**- **On peut savoir de quels droits tu te permets d'assister à l'enterrement de mes frères, espèce d'ordure !_

_Ronald Weasley…_

_Il était le deuxième fils « belette » et avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. De toutes les personnes présentes, il était peut-être celui qui lui était le plus hostile._

_**- **Ça ne te regarde pas, le pouilleux !_

_**- **Répètes un peu, blanc bec !_

_**- **Calmes-toi, Ronald !_

_**- **Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Ce sale prétentieux à tuer deux de mes frères et tu veux que je reste calme ? Mais je vais lui faire la peau à ce fils papa !_

_**- **Hey ! Dis donc, le boutonneux, dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton frère qui a tenté de m'assassiner ?_

_**- **Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? _

_**- **A une espèce d'abruti ayant tellement peur de ma personne qu'il s'est senti obligé d'amener neuf autres belettes avec lui pour le protéger_

_**- **Tu vas trop loin, Malefoy !_

_Honneur et sang obligent, Max ne jeta qu'un bref regard à la silhouette qui venait de parler. Une jeune femme, toute aussi rousse que les autres._

_La première des Weasley, Milly._

_On racontait qu'elle avait un sale caractère mais elle était et restait avant tout un être inférieur !_

_**- **Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne fasse pas intervenir ma famille dans cette histoire ; je n'aurais pas donné cher de votre peau…_

_**- **Parce que tu crois que l'argent et le nom font peut-être tout ?_

_**- **Ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire, ma baguette, elle, le peut_

_Sa voix qui, jusqu'ici était restée posée avait subitement pris un ton plus glacial._

_**- **Je peux parfaitement concevoir que des abrutis dans votre genre soit jaloux de ma personne au point de vouloir railler mon existence du monde, mais, ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes qui me sont chers !_

_**- **Je ne savais pas que le grand Malefoy était gay ! Quelle déception pour ta famille, ils ne pourront avoir d'héritiers aussi débiles que toi ! Oh ! Mais que suis-je bête, ils ne doivent même pas être au courant, non ?_

_Sur cette remarque des plus enfantines de Ronald, la plupart des Weasley éclatèrent de rire, inconscient de la rage qui s'accumulait devant eux_

_**- **Alors, c'est toi ou lui qui a le rôle de la femme ? j'aimerais bien savoir ce que l'on devra même sur son épitaphe… _

_**- **Ronald !_

_Mais l'intervention de Milly ne fut pas assez rapide et son frère se retrouva en moins de dix secondes avec un bras en moins._

_**- **Espèce de…_

_**- **La ferme, misérable larve ! Encore une parole et je me ferais un plaisir de te prodiguer des souffrances éternelles !_

xxxxx

Jamais Maximillian ne s'était montré aussi froid et cruel que ce jour-là. Ce qui s'était soldé par l'hospitalisation mais aussi l'amputation du bras du jeune Weasley car, rancune oblige, le Serpentard avait utilisé un sort oublié pour marquer sa victime…

Mais depuis cet incident….

**- **Max ! Ca suffit !

Le comportement du blond ne cessait d'empirer. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans y risquer sa vie et on ne comptait plus le nombre d'étudiants envoyés à l'infirmerie pour avoir simplement posé le regard trop longtemps sur sa silhouette svelte et soignée.

**- **…

Ne prenant pas même la peine de se retourner, Malefoy accentua sa pression sur le poignet de la jeune femme, obligeant cette dernière à poser un premier genou par terre dans un cri de douleur.

**- **Max ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Même les interventions de ses compagnons de chambrés commençaient à perdre de l'effet sur lui. Si bien que les seules personnes qu'ils écoutaient encore un tant soit peu se limitait à…

**- **… Monsieur Malefoy…

**Une main...**

**Se posant sur son épaule avec une certaine fermeté…**

Relâchant la Serdaigle, Maximillian garda néanmoins son regard fixé sur sa silhouette tremblante, les yeux vides de toute émotion.

Il détestait tout particulièrement qu'on l'interrompe de cette façon. Seulement, à lui, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Non…

Absolument rien…

D'une voix claire dans laquelle transparaissait très nettement son accent russe, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes d'évacuer les lieux avant de contraindre l'adolescent à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Jamais un professeur n'avait été aussi craint et respecté que lui et ce, les quatre maisons confondues.

Ses cours suscitaient l'admiration et l'intérêt des élèves à un point tel qu'il affichait un taux d'absentéisme record de zéro pourcent !

Mais qui aurait pu se douter que derrière tout ceci se cachait…

**- **Assieds-toi !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Tom Jedusor referma la porte derrière son invité avant de prendre place dans un immense fauteuil vert qui venait de brusquement faire son apparition dans la pièce.

Maximillian, qui n'avait encore jamais eu « l'honneur » de la visiter auparavant, put constater que son fiancé avait dû faire ses classes à Serpentard au vue de la décoration on ne peut plus explicites de ces lieux.

Quelque chose dont il aurait pu se douter rien qu'avec le caractère dictatorial de son aîné…

**- **Je t'écoute…

Quant il était avec lui, Lian avait cette désagréable impression que le mage noir posait les questions tout en y connaissant déjà les réponses.

Une faculté qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise de part l'étrangeté des relations qu'ils avaient et devraient avoir dans le futur…

**- **Je n'ai rien à dire…

**- **Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne te laisserais pas voir Ethan…

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours cru que seul les Malefoy possédaient un don prononcé pour le détournement d'informations et la manipulation. Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus réellement…

Alexis Romanov – car c'est ainsi qu'on lui avait présenté sa futur moitié – était quelqu'un de vraiment très mystérieux et dont il ne parvenait à cerner la personnalité tant que celle-ci était complexe.

Habillé en général dans de superbes vêtements de couleur pastel mettant en valeur ses cheveux d'un bleu très pâle par endroit, il attirait tous les regards aussi bien masculin que féminin et pourtant, il ne semblait guère sans soucier.

D'après les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir à son réveil, il était le tuteur légal de Than eten conséquence, celui de Kade aussi. Il était d'ailleurs venu inscrit ce dernier lorsque l'accident était arrivé.

Ce qui lui mena à se demander si…

**- **Si tout cela n'était pas prémédité ?

Au son de la voix, l'adolescent sursauta et se mit automatiquement sur la défensive.

**- **Vous lisez dans les pensées

**Juste un fait, pas une question**

**- **Tu n'avais pas besoin de penser si fort…

**Une évidence, quelque chose de déjà vécu…**

**- **Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Je suis au courant que tu es tombé amoureux d'Ethan. Pas la peine de m'accuser de quoi que se soit, tout dans ton comportement te trahi ! Je t'aurais bien rendu ta liberté seulement nous avons passé un pacte et un membre de la famille Malefoy doit impérativement épouser l'un des membres de la famille Romanov !

**- **En résumé…

**- **Je te laisse le choix de ton futur époux… évites quand même de porter ton attention sur Nikaï ; ses fiançailles doivent encore être validées par les autorités mais doivent, théoriquement, être acceptées.

**Silence…**

Pendant un court instant, Maximillian détailla la silhouette de son professeur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois avant de…

**- **Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

**- **Devrais-je avoir une raison particulière ? Du moment que ta famille ne trahit pas la promesse qu'elle m'a faite, peu importe qui choisit qui, je m'en moque éperdument !

**Un océan de glace contemplant des prunelles aux couleurs de volcan…**

**- **Que me réclamerez-vous en échange ?

Presque trois fois rien…

xxxxx

Restés seuls dans la pièce, les deux adolescents se jugèrent un court instant avant de retourner à la contemplation de ce ciel qui s'offrait à eux.

**- **La neige ne devrait plus trop tarder…

**- **Tu peux prédire ça rien qu'en regardant les nuages ?

L'être des brumes secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

**- **L'air se fait de plus en plus froid

**- **Mais pas assez pour annoncer la venue de flocons…

**- **Je peux le ressentir à mon aura…

S'allongeant à nouveau sur le dos, le Valcane lui donna quelques explications supplémentaires.

**- **Quand l'hiver approche, notre aura augmente afin de pouvoir maintenir notre corps à une certaine température. Ce phénomène prend de l'ampleur à l'arrivée de la neige.

**- **Les créatures comme toi craindraient donc le froid ?

**- **Pas vraiment… c'est juste plus… incommodant, disons…

**- **Je vois…

Le Serpentard ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. D'une part parce que cela ne le regardait pas vraiment mais surtout car il était assez malin pour avoir compris que son compagnon ne lui en dirait pas plus.

Aussi décida-t-il de lui parler directement de ce qui l'avait poussé à le chercher à travers tout l'établissement…

**- **Je suppose que tu es au courant des sentiments de Maximillian pour Ethan…

**- **Pourquoi ? Il existe encore quelqu'un qui l'ignore ?

**- **Les professeurs ?

Un reniflement carnassier avait accompagné ce nom que Mc Dohl ne les portaient pas vraiment dans son cœur.

**- **Enfin bref. Tu te doutes que les Malefoy sont une ancienne et importante famille de sorciers et, de qui plus est, des descendants directs de la fée Morgan.

Maugred d'Avalon, premier fils de Morgan the Fay. A la chute du règne de terreur établit par sa mère, il abandonna son nom pour ne porter plus que ses deux prénoms, créant ainsi l'illustre famille des Malefoy…

**- **Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné…

**- **J'aime savoir qui entoure Sa Majesté…

**- **Dans ce cas, que penses-tu de ceci ?

Disant cela, Aaron lui tendit une lettre écrite sur un parchemin de haute qualité et dont l'écriture fine, légèrement penchée, qui la recouvrait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un sorcier de sang pur et conservateur.

**- **Je l'ai reçu ce matin même…

Fut la seule explication que le brun donna à son vis-à-vis tandis que ce dernier parcourait rapidement la missive, le visage indéchiffrable.

Pourtant moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Valcane tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

**- **Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?

**- **Ton opinion…

**- **…

**- **Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Maximillian est déjà fiancé

**- **Avec mon cousin…

**- **Ça, je ne savais pas. Enfin, peu importe, le problème reste le même, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

**- **Et je vois aussi où tu veux en venir. Seulement je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. L'intérêt de beaucoup de personnes sont en jeu dans cette histoire.

**- **J'en ai conscience. Seulement si nous laissons la situation telle qu'elle est, elle ne pourra qu'empirer. Alors que la solution que je te propose…

**Silence…**

Un instant de réflexion pendant lequel Nikaï pesait le pour et le contre du plan du Serpentard. Dans le pire des cas, il ne risquait « que » de perdre leur tête ! Mais dans le meilleur…

**- **Qui te dit que ça va marcher ?

**- **À ton avis, pourquoi veut-il le rencontrer ?

**- **…

**- **…

**- **Très bien, j'accepte… mais je mets trois conditions…

**- **Lesquelles ?

**- **Premièrement, personne d'autre doit être au courant.

**- **Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Ensuite ?

**- **Je tiens à assister à l'entrevue.

**- **Ça peut se négocier

**- **Et pour finir, je choisi le lieu et l'heure

**- **Très bien. Je vais faire savoir tes conditions à mon « employeur » mais dis-toi bien que cette rencontre ne restera pas secrète très longtemps, que notre plan réussisse ou non. Cependant je pense pouvoir parler en son nom en disant qu'il fera tout pour assurer nos arrières si quelque chose venait à se produire.

**- **Il vaudrait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne se passe rien…

Le Valcane jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bracelet avant de se relever tranquillement et de se diriger vers la sortie sur ces dernières paroles…

**- **Demain, quatre heures trente, près du puits de la chapelle des fondateurs…

xxxxx

Assis sur la place vacante du lit, un vieux bouquin parlant de magie noire entre les mains, Kade Romanov veillait le plus sagement du monde son jumeau qui – pour ne pas changer – était plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

En d'autres circonstances, le Russe aurait pesté contre le fait de jouer la nounou d'une personne totalement inconsciente qui, une fois en pleine possession de ses moyens, trouverait très certainement le moyen de se mettre dans une situation encore plus pénible que la précédente.

Seulement, il avait le choix entre ça et materner un certain Serpentard. Autant dire tout de suite que sa décision avait vite été prise !

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se poser une quantité de questions quant à la raison de leur présence ici.

Certes, Tom voulait « nouer » des liens avec la famille Malefoy et de débarrasser de ce Dumbledore. Mais tout cela ne nécessitait pas leur présence à tous sur place !

Et pourquoi diable le Griffondor s'acharnait-il à sauver ce prétentieux blondinet ?

Cela avait-il un rapport avec la raison de sa venue à cette époque ?

Il était assez curieux d'en connaître les réponses et pour cela, il était prêt à veiller mille ans sur le corps d'Harry s'il le fallait !

Enfin…

Façon de parler, bien sûr…

Etant de nature très peu patiente, il attendrait probablement encore une ou deux heures – le temps pour lui de terminer son livre – avant de réveiller la charmante belle au bois dormant de son long sommeil.

Jetant un coup d'œil à cette dernière, Kade s'aperçut que ce repos obligé était loin d'être idyllique. Le survivant, bien que s'agitant peu, avait les sourcils froncés et le bracelet se trouvant à son poignet ne cessait de passer du violet au rouge.

Un problème ?

Il en doutait quelque peu car, au vu des pouvoirs que devait détenir Tom sur l'adolescent, il s'en serait automatiquement rendu compte.

Un cauchemar alors ?

Intrigué, le Russe mit de côté son ouvrage et, posant une main sur le front de son gemini, entra dans l'esprit de ce dernier…

xxxxx

Assis à même un sol rocailleux, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était en ces lieux.

Il détestait tout particulièrement quand ce « très cher oncle Voldi » le plongeait dans un sommeil forcé. Cela aboutissait en général à se retrouver dans un endroit paumé, généralement dévasté, et voire apparaître devant lui toutes les personnes qu'il « adorait ».

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas Béatrice Lestrange qu'il avait combattu dix minutes auparavant ?

Certes, il pensait très certainement bien faire – quoique comprendre ce qui se passait dans le cerveau d'un Jedusor devait être aussi compliqué que de savoir pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer cette comédie – et voulait – du moins, il l'espérait – que son bien être.

Seulement chacun de ses « voyages » épuisait énormément le Griffondor à un point qu'il en sortait à chaque fois plus fatigué encore.

Avec un soupir las, Harry releva la tête en sentant une nouvelle présence.

Queudver…

L'affreux rat qui avait trahi ses parents et que Voldemort s'évertuait à garder à ses côtés.

Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre…

Qu'il ne pouvait tolérer aussi…

**- **Pourquoi il faut que tout ça me tombe dessus ?

Le pire dans tout cela c'était que, tant qu'il n'aurait pas tué cette espèce de rongeur indésirable, il ne pourrait pas se réveiller !

**- **La vie chez les Dursley va sérieusement commencer à me manquer si cela continue !

Disant cela, le survivant se releva, quelque peu fatigué par ses précédents combats, et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de son adversaire qui fonçait déjà sur lui à tout allure et s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège d'entrave lorsqu'une voix raisonna de derrière lui…

**- **Avada Kedavra !

**Un sortilège interdit…**

Quoique à cette époque, il ne l'était pas encore…

**- **Cendarium ! SS1

Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois la silhouette de Queudver avant qu'elle ne prenne l'apparence d'un petit tas de cendre qu'un vent doux et délicat balaya aussitôt.

**- **Eh ben, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses des rêves très joyeux, toi !

Se retournant, l'adolescent eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec…

**- **Ethan ?

**- **Appelles-moi Kade sinon les lecteurs vont encore nous confondre… SS2

Avec nonchalance, le russe vint prendre place sur le premier mur venu avant de contempler le décor qui les entourait.

Des ruines…

Rien que des ruines…

**- **On est où ici ?

**- **Goddric's Hollow… c'est la maison dans laquelle je vivais avec mes parents lorsque Tom est venu les assassiner avant d'y mettre le feu.

**- **Oh… ça explique pourquoi rien ne tient en un seul morceau…

**- **Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

**- **Comme tout le monde, par la porte !

**- **… (….)

**- **Franchement, Harry, comment veux-tu que je vienne ?

**- **… tu squattes encore mon esprit

**- **Bingo !

Eliminant avec facilité la nouvelle personne indésirable – Ombrage – qui venait de faire son apparition, le jeune soviétique réfléchissait sur un moyen de ramener sa moitié parmi les vivants.

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'un séjour prolongé dans ce genre d'endroit pouvait, à long terme, s'avérer très dangereux pour la santé voire mortel.

« Quoi qu'il est déjà mort deux fois, alors pourquoi pas trois ? »

Un grand boum interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Son compagnon venait de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur les vestiges d'un lit en bois ancien qui s'était presque aussitôt effondré.

**- **Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids, par hasard ?

**- **Très drôle…

**- **J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

**- **Et si tu me disais plutôt comment sortir d'ici ?

**- **Rabats joie…

**- **…

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui octroya son regard le plus noir avant d'essayer de se relever sans grand résultat.

**- **Tu veux un coup de main ?

**- **Même si je refusais, tu viendrais m'aider…

**- **Eh ben, t'es vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes, toi

Quittant le petit muret sur lequel il s'était installé, Kade parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son compagnon avant de lui tendre la main amicalement.

**- **Si tu es ici, je suppose que Tom n'es pas dans les parages…

**- **Tout juste ! Sinon nous ne serions plus qu'à l'état de cadavre !

Pour une raison qui leur était inconnu, le mage noir ne supportait pas de les voir côte à côte ; surtout depuis la « mort » d'Harry car il était, même pour lui, devenu très difficile de les distinguer.

A croire qu'il en avait marre de passer son temps à vérifier la différence subtile entre leurs deux auras.

**- **Question !

**- **Dis toujours…

**- **Il y a quelque chose entre toi et la chose ?

**- **La chose ?

**- **Prétentieux, égoïste, énervant, blond et ayant le don de s'attirer des ennuis…

**- **Oh… je vois que tu apprécies « beaucoup » Lian…

**- **No comment !

En disant cela, le russe avait volontairement détourné le regard afin que son double ne puisse pas apercevoir le sentiment de jalousie qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le futur mariage de leur cousin avec cet « infâme » Malefoy, comme il l'avait baptisé.

Un geste qui arracha un tendre sourire à Harry…

**- **Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais de là à dire que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui…

Il avait répondu en toute honnêteté. Il aimait la compagnie de Max et se sentait bien en sa présence. Seulement il se voyait mal faire sa vie avec lui. Ils étaient beaucoup trop « semblable » pour qu'une relation stable puisse réellement voir le jour entre eux.

**- **Mais tu es conscient que lui éprouve beaucoup plus pour toi…

**- **Hum… Nikaï m'en a vaguement parlé

**- **Et ?

Haussement d'épaule…

**- **Bah le problème ne se pose pas. Il est fiancé à Tom

**- **Plus maintenant. Dommage pour toi !

**- **Hein ?

A l'heure où je te parle, Al est allé le trouver pour rompre, et la condition à cela est que tu l'épouses…

**- **HEIN !

**BOUUUUUMMMMMM !**

Oups…

Avec un air faussement désolé, le Russe observa la silhouette de son jumeau allongée sur le sol. Il n'avait pas supporté le choc des révélations. A moins que ce n'en soit les futures conséquences…

Si Voldemort n'épousait pas Maximillian, le Griffondor serait quasi obligé de le faire à sa place afin de remplir les termes du contrat établit entre les deux familles.

Seulement…

S'asseyant à califourchon sur le corps de son gemini, Kade passa sa main devant les prunelles émeraude pour le ramener à la réalité des lieux

**- **Tu vis encore ?

**- **Malheureusement

**- **Bah, un mariage arrangé, c'est pas si terrible que ça !

**- **Parles pour toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être le grand-père de Monsieur « Je suis le centre de l'univers ! »

**- **Oh, j'avais failli oublier que ce Malefoy était de la famille de ton Malefoy…

**- **Ce n'est pas MON Malefoy !

**- **Autant que nous ne sommes pas frères

**- **….

Ne pouvant absolument rien répliquer à ce genre d'arguments, le survivant se contenta de bouder. Mais, au fond de lui, la situation le tracassait au plus haut point.

Se pouvait-il que Tom ne ressente rien pour lui ? Que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple illusion ?

**Une lumière…**

**Vive et étincelante…**

Tournant leurs têtes vers son origine, les deux adolescents purent apercevoir une présence se diriger vers eux sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

**- **Tiens, on dirait que les renforts sont arrivés ! C'est vraiment pratique d'avoir des cousins aussi diversifiés, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car, déjà, le Valcane les rejoignait, le visage partagé entre la colère et le soulagement de les savoir là.

**- **Yo !

**- **Il vous serait possible de rester ne serait-ce qu'un jour tranquille ?

**- **Beuh ? J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je faisais juste que lui tenir compagnie…

Lui tenir compagnie ? Ca va faire une heure que j'ai senti ton esprit entrer dans le sien !

Avec douceur, l'être des brumes prit le corps de son empereur dans les bras avant se saisir de la main de son cousin.

**- **Franchement, comme si tu ne savais pas attendre son réveil pour discuter avec lui…

**- **Et te gâcher le plaisir de venir nous chercher ?

**- **Continue comme ça et je t'abandonne ici !

**- **Harry, tu pourrais dire quelque chose pour plaider la cause de ton « pauvre petit frère » !

**- **… tu ne compatis même pas avec mon futur mariage alors pourquoi je le ferais ?

**- **Ingrat

**- **Ça, c'est ma réplique

**- **Ça suffit vous deux !

Dans un nouveau halo de lumière, Nikaï les ramena à la réalité sans que les principaux concernés ne s'en rendent vraiment compte vu qu'il continuait de se chamailler entre eux.

**- **Tu es beaucoup plus ingrat que moi

**- **Même pas vrai

**- **Ah bon ?

**- **Kade ! Ethan ! CA SUFFIT A PRESENT !

Trop choqué par le haussement de voix chez le Valcane, les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent aussitôt tandis que Nikaï s'effondrait à son tour sur le lit, une seule pensée lui traversant actuellement l'esprit…

**- **On ne va jamais s'en sortir si ça continue…

**- **Bah, on était déjà mal parti alors on n'est plus à ça prêt

**Deux voix…**

**- **Kade ?

**- **Hum ?

**Pour une réponse…**

**- **La ferme !

**Et une impression que tout allait encore se compliquer….

* * *

**

A Suivre

* * *

SS1J'suis à court d'inspiration pour les sortilèges, veuillez m'en excuser… 

SS2D'accord, j'arrête avec mes private joke stupide !


	30. Dernière nuit : Un plan signé Romanov

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : trop nombreux pour être cités »  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

IthilIsilwen : argg ! tu es vraiment perdue de chez perdu et même le mini résumé ne t'aide pas ? Si c'est le cas, je te fais un résumé plus grand et je te l'envoie par mail !

Bunny : je suis en retareuuuhhh ! mais je parie que tu l'avais remarqué toute seule mdr ! Donc, pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre encore plus long que le précédent (hein ? vi, c'est possible !) avec…. Beaucoup de choses intéressantes et…. Pleins de rebondissements (vi, ça aussi c'est encore possible… j'suis pas un cas si désespéré que ça). A ton avis, que peut-il arriver de bon lorsque Nikaï et Kade décide d'aider Ryry ? mdr

Onarluca : mdr j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews. Ça me prouve largement que mon histoire te plaît et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre !

Linoa Anna Potter : ah ben… que dire… bon, je vais essayer de me mettre sérieusement au travail afin de pouvoir publier plus vite à l'avenir. Vraiment désolée pour ces retards à répétition !

Fliflou : bah… on est pas encore à la fin de la fic donc le Tom x Ryry viendra… un jour… mais en attendant, Harry peut bien aller « prendre des cours » ailleurs, non ? mdr. Pour le nombre de chapitres restant, je dirais… 6 ? c'est beau le chiffre six, non ? mdr enfin, environ ce nombre là…

Kiwi : arggg ! ta review a battu le record de la longueur ! mdr hello toi ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de te faire le petit document sur notre cher Voldi mais je l'ai inscrit au planning de cette semaine ! donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras mdr ! Alors la grande question : pourquoi Olivier… je te rassure, c'est qu'une belette comme une autre, pas spécialement fort non plus… mais très lâche. Il a vu Lian dans un mauvais état et a voulu « s'amuser » avec lui. Manque de pot, ryry était avec lui et après, Tom est venu… Si Olivier n'aimait pas Malefoy, c'est tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui rappeler que les Weasley n'étaient que des termines extrêmement pauvre, c'est tout. Pour son petit frère, il n'y a pas de raison précise à sa mort… ça aurait pu être le pape que Ran l'aurait tué aussi… (en faite, Ran tue toute personne qu'il trouve dérangeante). Donc, non, aucun d'eux n'était manipulé par Dumby ! Par contre, il est vrai que les Serpentards sont plus là par « obligation » que réelle envie… faut bien qu'ils fassent semblant de compatir, non ? Suivante question… voyons voir… l'apparence d'Harry… en effet, Ryry est un demi-Valcane et donc est censé avoir le physique qui va avec (du moins une partie). Seulement étant déjà sous le coup d'un sortilège d'apparence, cela ne se voit pas sauf s'il utilise l'ensemble de son potentiel magique. Ceci, cela risque de devenir un problème très important plus tard…. Dans… bah…. Je ne divulgue rien (nan, j'chuis po sadique !). Pour le réveil d'Harry, il se réveillera probablement dans son corps d'origine u peut être pas….(je ne spoile pas) tout dépendra de mon humeur mdr (une belle surprise en perspective mdr). Pour le reste de tes questions, je dois avouer qu'elles m'ont bien fait rire, aussi, plutôt que de te répondre directement ici, je l'ai fait dans ce chapitre (de manière indirecte bien sûr sinon ça ne serait pas marrant mdr). J'attends ta réaction à ce sujet !

alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! voici la suite des aventures de Ryry et Lian ( ?). les choses vont sérieusement commencer à bouger et tu vas même assister à pas mal de… bouleversements ? mdr Bonne lecture !

Orphée Potter : très bonne remarque… peut-être parce que, niveau caractère, c'est trop explosif entre eux ? faut savoir que si ce n'était pas pour ryry, ils se seraient déjà entre-tué… mais bon, te réserve pleiiiiiiiiinnnnsss de surprises dans ce nouveau chapitre ! mdr

Sahada : ah ben rassures-toi, j'ai fait encore pire avec ce chapitre mdr ! mais où vais-je donc m'arrêter !

Deedeehasbeen : m'ci pour ta review ! et welcome parmi nous ! mdr. Le happy end sera bien au RDV (sinon je risque de me faire tuer) même si on ne dirait pas comme ça… quoique je n'ai jamais précisé sur quel couple serait le happy end… hé hé… en tout cas, voici le prochain chapitre ! enjoy it !

Mizuno Musume Megami : tu as pu terminer tes devoirs à temps ? vi ? parce que je poste un nouveau chapitre là mdr ! Que dire à ce propos… c'est encore plus tordu que les précédents ? (c'est possible ? bah… ma beta me dit que oui…) et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :  
_Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité de Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Godric Griffondor.  
Kade Ethan Romanov (6ième) : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il  
est l'ombre d'Harry. Il vient d'intégrer Poudlard.  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel de Harry pour qui il éprouve un amour impossible.  
Julia Rilard (6ième) : amie de Jack Black mais aussi la fille illégitime de Dumbledore, ce que personne ne sait.

_Serpentard :  
_Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan (la fée).  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy. Il est fiancé à Malicia Black  
Aaron Mc Dohl (7ième) : préfet en chef, il est le frère aîné de Lyle mais aussi le fiancé de Lune.  
Gousse (7ème) : préfet des Serpentard. Enfin… je devrais peut-être parler au passé…

_Serdaigle :  
_Malicia Black (5ième) : cousine de Jack et fiancée de Lyle Mc Dohl

_Professeurs:  
_Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.  
Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.  
Professeur de potions et potions avancées – Zane Snape : C'est un nécromancien assez atypique parmi les connaissances duquel on retrouve un certain Jedusor… Il est le frère aîné de Ran

_Autres :  
_Connors Dumbledore : il s'agit du frère d'Albus dont l'âme est enfermée dans le miroir aux maléfices. Il était âgé de 14 ans au moment de sa mort.  
Noa Dumbledore : fils aîné d'Albus Dumbledore et amis de Zane et Voldi. Il perdit la vie dans un triste accident mêlé de très près à la découverte du puits des rêves.  
Ronald Weasley : frère aîné de Michel et Olivier. A quitté Poudlard l'année précédente.  
Milly Weasley : aînée de la famille Weasley

_Notions historiques :  
_Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Les relations amoureuses (ce qu'il faut retenir) :

Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés  
Nikaï Aton éprouve un amour impossible pour Harry  
Kade Romanov est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Tom Jedusor et Maximillian Malefoy ne sont plus fiancés !  
Maximillian Malefoy veut épouser Ethan Romanov  
Harry / Ethan est amoureux de Tom Jedusor  
Lyle Mc Dohl est fiancé à Malicia Black, qu'il déteste.  
Aaron Mc Dohl est fiancé à Lune Lestrange.

* * *

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy ! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui ! Ce qui les mettent dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

Pendant sa petite semaine de coma, Harry prend conscience de la nature de ses sentiments pour Tom mais est conscient que ce dernier ne les acceptera probablement pas s'ils les lui révélaient de but en blanc et décide donc de prendre son mal en patience.

Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

En effet, afin d'accélérer son plan, Tom propose à Maximillian de rompre leurs fiançailles afin que ce dernier puisse épouser Harry !

Ce qui n'est absolument pas du goût de tout le monde…

Les choses commencent sérieusement à bouger au sein de la famille Romanov. Surtout que Kade a décidé de se mêler du bien être de son frère !

Mais que va-t-il encore arriver à Harry !

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 25** **-  
Dernière nuit**

**_« L'avantage avec la Destinée c'est que,  
_****_Contrairement à la Fatalité,  
_****_Elle, on peut la modifier… »_**

**Un plan signé Romanov

* * *

**

Avec un sifflement admiratif, Kade pénétra à son tour dans la pièce dont les portes se refermèrent presque aussitôt.

L'ensemble des lieux avait été décoré entièrement en noir du sol au plafond. Si bien qu'ils n'auraient probablement rien pu distinguer s'ils n'avaient pas été entourés de bougies dont l'éclat et la luminosité n'avaient rien de naturel.

Même les rares plantes s'y trouvant étaient de couleur ombre…

**- **Vous pouvez rester ici pour cette nuit…

**- **Vraiment ?

**- **Hum…

Reportant son attention sur la personne qui les avaient amenées ici, le Russe se retint de justesse de se jeter dans ses bras tant il était tombé sous le charme de la décoration !

**- **…Kade, reste tranquille. Tu vas réussir à lui faire peur…

**- **Rabats joie !

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, l'adolescent lui montra sa langue avant de s'envoler vers la bibliothèque dédiée à la magie noire qu'il venait tout juste de repérer.

**- **…

**- **Laisses-le, Nikaï. Il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?

**- **La notion d' « amusement » chez lui se rapproche beaucoup plus de celle d'Alexis que de la tienne, Harry. Tu devrais le savoir.

**- **Bah…

**- **Kade ! Ne touche à rien !

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le survivant suivit la silhouette du Valcane qui se dirigeait à présent vers le bout en train de la bande dans le but de lui faire la morale.

**- **Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui avec vous deux.

**- **En effet. Je crois que ça a même empiré depuis mon réveil ! Déjà qu'il avait fort à faire avec moi…

Pendant un court moment, ils observèrent leurs compagnons se chamailler amicalement, une impression de tranquillité et de chaleur envahissant leur être…

**- **… Je suis désolé de t'imposer notre présence, Connors…

**- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ça me fait réellement plaisir de pouvoir t'aider d'autant plus que ton problème me paraît plus sérieux que la dernière fois, je me trompe ?

Le survivant secoua négativement la tête avant de se perdre un instant dans ses pensées.

Leur première rencontre n'avait déjà rien eu de banal. Lui était mourant et cherchait désespérément à sauver la vie de Maximillian tandis que son cadet – pouvait-on réellement employer ce terme alors que l'adolescent était enfermé depuis plus d'un siècle dans un miroir – errait sans but précis dans cet univers parallèle.

Un jour qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier…

Je n'avais jamais vu ce couloir auparavant. Pourtant j'aurais juré avoir visité l'ensemble de Poudlard à mon époque !

**- **Nous nous trouvons dans l'aile des fondateurs…

**- **L'aile des fondateurs ?

Ayant attrapé la conversation au vol, les deux Russes vinrent les rejoindre, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet endroit.

**- **L'aile des fondateurs est composé de six pièces : Les appartements rouge, vert, bleu, jaune, blanc et noir. Les quatre premiers sont les salles d'entraînement privées des fondateurs, la salle blanche correspond à la chapelle des prières et la noire, à l'endroit où vous vous trouvez actuellement.

**- **A quoi servait-elle à l'origine ?

Le descendant de Merlin dévisagea un instant l'être des brumes avant de répondre le plus tranquillement du monde…

**- **De salle de tortures…

**- **… ça explique pourquoi l' « autre » ne tient plus en place…

**- **Je t'ai entendu, Kai !

**- **Ce lieu étant hanté par les souvenirs des sorciers qui y ont été exécuté, toute l'aile à été condamné et banni de la vie de Poudlard après que les premiers élèves aient sombré dans une folie sans nom.

**- **En gros, tout être n'étant pas à l'état de cadavre ou n'appartenant pas au monde de la nuit s'en voit interdire l'accès

**- **Exactement

**- **Cool !

**- **Kade….

**- **Ben quoi ? C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous ! Ça veut dire que Al ne pourra pas nous retrouver !

**- **Effectivement… qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Le Griffondor haussa significativement les épaules en signe de résignation. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que rien ne se déroule normalement dans sa vie alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

**- **Du moment que Tom ne serve pas de nous comme prochain cobaye…

**- **Je ne te savais pas aussi pessimiste, « p'tit frère » ! Il n'y a aucun risque ! Dois-je te rappeler qui a réalisé ce plan de génie ?

« Comme quoi la modestie n'est pas que malefoyenne… »

Le survivant ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette affaire.

Peut-être parce que leur plan reposait entièrement sur les calculs et les probabilités de Kade ?

xxxxx

_Ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un air à moitié désemparé et peu rassuré quant à ce que leur réservait l'avenir ou, plutôt l'oncle Voldi dans ce cas présent._

_Nikaï savait d'hors et déjà qu'il épouserait Ran Snape afin d'assurer les arrières des deux familles…_

_Harry serait plus que probablement forcé de se lier à Maximillian Malefoy pour tenir la promesse faite par leurs aînés._

_Quant à Kade, bien qu'il soit éperdument amoureux de Tom, rien n'était envisageable entre eux en raison du lien étroit qui les liait à présent tel un calice pouvait être lié à son vampire, les avantages en moins…_

_**- **C'est moi ou ma vie est encore plus pourrie qu'à mon époque ?_

_**- **Bah, vois le côté positif, au moins, cette fois-ci, tu n'es pas seul dans la galère…_

_**- **…_

_**- **…_

_**- **…_

**_Soupir…_**

_**- **On n'est pas un peu jeune pour se marier ?_

_**- **Tiens, c'est bizarre, je suis sûr que Kai se pose exactement la même question…_

_**- **Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix avec Alexis. Entre me marier ou me retrouver dans le caveau familial, je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilité._

_**- **C'est si « Jedusor » de sa part !_

_**- **Dis-moi, Kai, c'était une impression ou « Junior » était vraiment ironique, là ?_

_**- **Kade ?_

_**- **Oui, mon petit frère adoré ?_

_**- **Tais-toi !_

xxxxx

Se plaçant juste en face de leur empereur, Kade passa l'une de ses mains devant les prunelles émeraudes de ce dernier afin de lui faire regagner la réalité.

**- **On peut savoir à quoi ou qui tu rêvassais ?

**- **…je ne rêvassais pas, je cauchemardais sur ton plan foireux…

**- **Mais puisque je te dis que tout va fonctionner à merveille !

**- **…(doute)

**- **De quoi s'agit-il ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

**- **Nous ne voulons pas t'attirer plus d'ennuies que tu en as déjà aujourd'hui…

Le ton, bien que cordial, du Valcane était partagé entre la fatalité et la résignation. Signe que, lui aussi, ne croyait pas vraiment aux « projets » de l'ancien Tsar.

**- **Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Après tout, je ne suis plus qu'une âme errante. Et je me ferais un plaisir de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de mon très cher frère !

**Deux bras…**

**- **C'est décidé ! Il nous accompagne !

**Qui, encerclant Connors par la taille, obligea ce dernier à se caller contre le torse du Russe on ne peut plus ravi d'avoir un « nouveau partenaire de fortune » …**

**- **Kade !

**… Totalement indifférent aux regards désespérés de ses compagnons… **

xxxxx

Un long filet de couleur carmine s'écoula le long de la bouche de la vieille femme tandis que son corps tombait lourdement sur le sol boueux de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

**- **Qui sera le prochain ?

Derrière le cadavre, deux hommes et deux femmes tentaient tant bien que mal de conserver leur sang froid face à cet adversaire ne faisant preuve d'aucune pitié, d'aucune compassion alors qu'ils faisaient tous partie de la même famille.

**- **Alors ?

Le lieu dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés acculé ne laissait place à aucune fuite possible, juste une mort plus ou moins longue, comme avait eu droit leur grand-mère quelques instants auparavant.

**- **Ce n'est pas en nous tuant tous que les problèmes se résoudront, grand frère. Certes, nous avons commis des erreurs mais n'en as-tu pas commis toi aussi ?

Avec lenteur, l'homme leva sa baguette avant de murmurer quelques paroles.

**Un sortilège ancestral…**

Qui, atteignant la poitrine de son vis-à-vis y laissa un trou béant que peu pourrait refermer…

**Et avec cela, une seule et unique réponse…**

**- **Ma seule erreur est de ne pas vous avoir éliminer plutôt…

**Du sang…**

**Encore et toujours du sang…**

Manoeuvrant sa baguette tel le ferait un chef d'orchestre, l'inconnu ôta la vie à chacun des membres de sa famille présente dans une mort de plus en plus horrible, de plus en plus atroce aussi.

Il les avait toujours détesté et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Haïr…

N'était-ce pas la première chose que l'on enseignait chez les sorciers de sang purs tel qu'eux ?

**Des bruits de pas…**

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient.

**- **Morgan…

**- **Mon oncle…

Le ton était aussi froid de part et d'autre. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas et cela pouvait se lire clairement sur leur visage…

**- **Je suppose que c'est à toi que l'on doit tous ces cadavres au château…

**- **Entre autre… mais je me suis fait aider, si cela peut te rassurer…

**Ironique et mordant…**

Tel était la nature de leur répartit ; il en avait toujours été ainsi…

**- **Que cherches-tu à accomplir, Morgan ?

**- **Rien de plus que ma destinée, mon oncle… me croyais-tu assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué ton petit manège ?

D'un claquement de doigt, le jeune homme fit apparaître une sorte de barrière autour d'eux afin d'être sûr que sa proie ne s'échappe pas.

**- **Dois-je en conclure que tu veuilles m'éliminer, moi aussi ?

**- **Tu as deviné juste. Ton aide ne m'est plus utile à présent. Mais comme je te respecte un tant sois peu (…), tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être la première victime de mon nouveau sort !

**Un mouvement de poignet…**

**- **Soit maudit, Morgan ! Toi ainsi que toute ta descendance !

**Un cri vous perçant les tympans…**

**- **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma descendance… elle est déjà maudite…

**Tout était fini…**

xxxxx

Confortablement installé autour de la table basse en marbre noir devant une tasse de café fumante, Connors Dumbledore attendait que l'un de ses invités veuille bien prendre la parole et lui expliquer la situation.

Il s'était douté assez facilement que cette dernière devait être assez compliquée pour que « le jeune maître » se donne la peine de faire appelle aussi brusquement à ses services et l'ambiance dans lequel l'esprit attendait prouvait que cela devait être également un sujet des plus délicats aussi.

Finalement, voyant que personne ne voulait réellement commencer, le Valcane se décida à parler.

Comme à l'accoutumé, rien dans son ton ne trahissait la moindre angoisse ou quoique se soit pouvant s'y rapporter de près ou de loin.

Une sorte de confirmation quant à la véritable nature de tout être des brumes…

**- **Je ne sais pas si on peut résumer cette histoire de manière simple, surtout en ne possédant pas toutes les données. Mais bon, nous allons essayer…

A ses cotés, ses deux cousins semblaient plonger dans une sorte de transe mais, en réalité, ils essayaient, eux aussi, de faire le point sur toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient vécu depuis la rentrée…

**- **A la base, tout ceci est une simple question de descendance. Suite au massacre qu'une grande partie de notre famille, l'avenir de celle-ci s'est vu remettre en question et la seule solution qui s'est offerte à nous était de « nouer des liens » avec l'une des prestigieuses du monde sorcier. La Russie ayant déjà une alliance avec l'Asie, il s'est avéré plus judicieux de porter « notre » choix sur l'Europe et en particulier l'Angleterre, connu pour ses longues lignées de sang pures…

**- **Ce qui vous laissait le choix entre les Potter, les Black, les Lestrange, les Mc Dohl, les Snape et les Malefoy… notre famille ayant trop de sang mêlé dans les trois dernières générations.

**- **Exacte. Seulement parmi toutes celles que tu as cité, les Lestrange et les Mc Dohl ne représentent aucun intérêt pour nous, leur ascendance magique étant trop faible… quant aux Potter, comme tu peux le constater, nous en avons déjà deux au sein de la famille…

**- **Reste les Black, les Snape et les Malefoy… je suppose que vous avez éliminé les Black en raison de l'instabilité de leur sang, je me trompe ?

**- **Je suppose que ce fut le cas. Les Black n'ont pas vraiment de partie propre. Tour à tour, ils sont du côté de Merlin ou bien… enfin bref, pour des raisons « pratiques », le choix d'Alexis se sont porté sur la famille Malefoy.

**- **…

Sur ce point, Connors s'abstint du moindre commentaire car, contrairement aux Romanov présent, il pensait connaître les raisons de ce choix dès plus judicieux.

Si l'on se basait uniquement sur une vue d'ensemble, les deux branches semblaient identiques, si l'on omettait certaines particularités propres à chacune.

Il fallait appartenir à une longue lignée de sang pure pour comprendre que, au sein de la famille Malefoy, tout n'était qu'apparence, sang et vendetta !

Bien sûr, tout cela était officieux car, à la face du monde, personne n'aurait osé leur reprocher quoique se soit et ce, même en ne les portant pas dans leur cœur…

**- **Donc un pacte a été établit.

**- **Hum… entre notre cousin Alexis et Maximillian Malefoy. Seulement il semble que quelqu'un en veuille à Malefoy et Alex a « ramené » Harry ici en le faisant passer pour Kade censé être mort…

**- **J'étais mort ! Mais une personne totalement incompétente n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer avec un miroir maudit et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir pour le sauver.

**- **Attendez, si je résume la situation jusqu'à présent, Ethan est là pour protéger Malefoy et vous deux, vous êtes là pour veiller à la sécurité de Ethan, c'est ça ?

Les trois personnes présentes opinèrent de la tête, pas vraiment sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

**- **Je ne pense pas que Roule ait agit de sa propre volonté pour essayer de nous éliminer. C'est pourquoi j'en ai déduis que quelqu'un devait être derrière tout ça. Et j'avoue avoir penser à Albus Dumbledore. La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi…

**- **Je ne serais pas vraiment étonné d'apprendre qu'il ait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Après tout, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir et rien d'autre.

Servant une nouvelle tasse de café à ses invités, il poursuivit.

**- **Mon frère est loin d'être aussi innocent qu'il le paraît. Certes, tout être vivant commet des erreurs dans sa vie mais lui…

Un flot de souvenirs fit son apparition dans la mémoire de l'adolescent tandis qu'il racontait des événements appartenant au passé…

Un passé qu'il croyait avoir oublier…

**- **Après m'avoir enfermé dans le miroir, Albus n'a cesse de chercher à accumuler encore plus de pouvoir. Pour cela, il s'allia avec deux puissances familles dont il épousa tour à tour les filles uniques – les garçons ayant été victime de morts inexpliquées – de celles-ci.

**- **Quoi ? Il est marié !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru que…

**- **Il a été, oui… Il a même eu deux enfants : Noa et Julia. Noa est mort, il y a quelques années…. Il l'a tué…

**- **Tu…é…

**- **Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Si le pouvoir l'intéresse tant que ça, il lui suffisait de le marier avec une puissante famille

Se retournant vers Kade, Connors eut un sourire triste.

**- **Albus n'a pas la même notion du pouvoir que le commun des mortels. Pour lui, seul son propre pouvoir l'intéresse, pas celui des autres. Bien sûr, il a bien essayé de le marier, avec un Malefoy d'ailleurs seulement…

**- **Le puits…

Tous les regards retombèrent alors sur la silhouette du survivant.

**- **Je vois que tu en as entendu parler…

**- **Pas vraiment… le professeur Snape m'a juste dit que lui et un autre élève avait sauvé la vie de Tom mais, en contre partie…

**- **En contre partie, ils ont laissé la leur… C'est exact. Voyez-vous, dans sa quête de pouvoir, Albus voulait se débarrasser de tous les sorciers un peu trop dangereux pour lui. Et Tom Jedusor en faisait parti. Il est d'ailleurs le meilleur étudiant qu'ait reçu Poudlard jusqu'à ce jour mais maintenant que vous me dites que c'est un Romanov, je comprends beaucoup mieux.

**Réflexions…**

**- **En gros, le papi en veut à Malefoy parce que le mariage n'a pas pu avoir lieu.

**- **On peut voir ça comme ça.

**- **Génial, on sait maintenant pourquoi on essaye de liquider le prétentieux !

**- **Il s'appelle Lian…

**- **Woé, woé… (commentaire de la bêta : il se prend pour Sakura Sephy : sauf qu'il a pas de sceptre magique. Oups… Krysta : une baguette magique, c'est plus classe quand même ! Sephy : c'est vrai que…. Oups…on est en train de gâcher le scénario …)

**Soupir…**

**- **Kade, Harry, s'il vous plaît…. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter pour des souverains…

**- **Je ne suis plus empereur, moi. Donc je peux faire ce que je veux !

**- **Détrompes-toi, tu es non seulement l'héritier au trône mais aussi son ombre. Alors tiens-toi tranquille !

**- **Pff…

**Un rire…**

**- **Désolé, Connors…

**Chaud, sincère…**

**- **Ce n'est pas grave, Nikaï. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Tu as là une famille formidable. Je vous envie…

**- **Tu nous envies ?

**- **Cela t'étonnes tant que ça, Harry ?

**- **Eh bien je dois bien avouer que oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi une famille maudite peut susciter autant d'intérêt.

BAMMMMM !

**- **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frère aussi stupide !

**- **Aieuhh ! Mais ça fait mal, abruti !

**- **Cette fois-ci, prends en toi qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui l'as choisi !

**- **Mais ne lui donne pas raison, Nikaï ! Tu es censé me soutenir !

**- **Rahhh ! Quelle est belle la famille royale russe ! L'empereur qui se dispute avec son amant…

**- **On n'est pas amants !

**- **Bien sûr…. Et moi je suis ta reine…

**Larmes…**

**- **Ahh ! Mais tu pleures ? Kai ! 'Ry !

**- **'Ry !

**- **Vous devriez avoir honte, regardez ce que vous avez fait !

**De joie, de bonheur aussi…**

**- **Ce n'est rien, c'est juste…

Jamais au cours de toute son existence, Connors n'avait connu des personnes sur lequel le destin s'acharnait autant mais qui, pourtant, parvenaient à profiter pleinement de chaque moment qui leur était octroyé.

Quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé et qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu ni même effleuré…

Et rien que pour cela, pour ces adolescents qui se battaient contre leur destin, lui, descendant de Merlin, voulait les aider de toutes ses forces.

« Pour qu'enfin, ils puissent avoir une part de bonheur dans leur vie… »

xxxxx

Un regard totalement indifférent sur le visage, Tom Jedusor remuait tranquillement l'étrange mixture qu'il était en train de préparer pour sa petite vengeance personnelle.

Deux heures plus tôt, il avait cédé à la requête de son cousin et accepté que Harry passe la nuit dans le dortoir des Griffondor en compagnie du Valcane et de Kade.

C'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son « jouet » étant donné qu'il avait déjà organisé sa future vie.

Un mariage avec un membre de la famille Malefoy…

Il n'y avait rien de tel pour commencer sa lutte contre tous ses traîtres et descendants de Merlin ! Et la simple pensée de pouvoir voire son ancien professeur de métamorphose avaler de travers l'un de ses fichus bonbons au citron le réjouissait d'avance…

Seulement…

Malgré tout sans plans et ses précautions, quelque chose le préoccupait.

Certes, le Serpentard savait d'hors et déjà que son plan n'avait pu que fonctionner, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu envoyer Harry dans ce monde. Mais une partie de la mémoire de son « autre lui » était manquante.

Une partie que même son don ne parvenait pas à combler…

Se serait-il passer un événement imprévisible ?

La présence de Kade parmi eux était un paramètre non négligeable et auquel il devait faire très attention afin de ne pas mélanger la destinée des deux garçons.

Un risque dont il était, on ne peut plus, conscient et pour lequel il oeuvrait secrètement.

**Un bruit de pas…**

**Discret, presque silencieux…**

**- **Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Zane ?

Prenant place sur l'une des chaises se trouvant dans la pièce, le nécromancien observa un court instant son ami avant de lui faire part clairement du fond de sa pensée.

**- **Tu l'as laissé partir, tu m'étonnes.

**- **Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir, il est avec Kade et Nikaï…

**- **…

**- **Es-tu venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de lui ?

**- **Oui…

**Une réponse franche et sans arrière pensée…**

Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux depuis ce triste accident où ils avaient été en quelque sorte « séparé ».

De douloureux souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait effacer…

**- **Tu es quelqu'un d'égoïste de nature, Tom. Ça ne te ressemble absolument pas de laisser ton bien le plus précieux se balader librement dans la nature.

**- **Eh bien peut-être n'est-il pas si précieux que ça pour moi…

**- **C'est sûr que si c'était le cas, tu aurais assuré sa future protection toi-même plutôt que de jeter un sort sur toute ma famille afin de le protéger…

**- **…

Pendant quelques secondes, le futur seigneur des ténèbres avait arrêté de s'occuper de sa potion, les propos de Zane le touchaient au plus au point car il savait qu'ils n'étaient autre que le reflet de la réalité.

**Une réalité qu'il refusait d'afficher…**

**- **Ran est venu me trouver. Tu veux arranger un mariage entre Maximillian et Ethan, pourquoi ?

**- **Pour l'avenir de la Russie et celui des Romanov, rien d'autre…

**- **A d'autre ! Tu aurais très bien pu l'épouser aussi et l'affaire était réglée !

**- **…

**- **N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es devenu stupide car je ne te croirais pas, Tom. je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour ça

**Un ton qui monte…**

**- **Je lui ai sacrifié et lui sacrifierais une grande partie de mon existence, cela ne te suffit pas ?

**- **NON, ça ne me suffit pas !

**Des répliques qui blessent…**

**- **Toute ta vie est basée et repose entièrement et uniquement sur lui. Il est le centre de ton univers et il a été créé pour toi comme tu as été créé pour lui. Et toi, tu veux essayer de me faire croire qu'il ne t'intéresse plus ?

**Des sentiments que l'on voudrait oublier…**

**- **Tu es amoureux, Tom. Et il n'existe absolument aucun remède contre cela. Tu as beau être le plus grand sorcier ayant jamais existé dans ce monde, tu n'es pas de taille à lutter. Alors rends-toi à l'évidence : tu ne réussiras pas à vivre loin de lui…

**Peine…**

**- **Dire que j'avais pensé qu'à la disparition de Noa, personne n'oserait me faire un pareil serment un jour…

**- **Comme quoi, il arrive à tout le monde de se tromper…

**Douleur…**

**- **Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière, Zane… l'obliger à rester à mes côtés reviendrait à le condamner à une mort certaine. Et ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter…

**- **Tu préfères donc le regarder souffrir en sachant très bien que tu pourrais le rendre heureux par de simples paroles ?

**- **Si c'est le prix à payer…

**Résignation…**

**- **Tu ne pourras pas le supporter…

**- **Je le sais… mais c'est mon choix et il le respectera…

C'était la seule fin qu'il pouvait donner à leur histoire. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de mensonges et de secrets inavoués pour qu'elle puisse prendre une autre tournure…

Oh, le Serpentard ne niait pas qu'il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir modifier cette destinée mais, l'ampleur que ce premier geste avait pris dans le futur l'y avait fait renoncer…

**- **… je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique que toi, Alexis Romanov… c'est pourquoi je veux que tu me promettes une chose…

**- **Laquelle ?

**- **La promesse d'abord !

**- **…

**- **C'est ça ou je cours lui raconter l'ensemble de la vérité !

**Un regard chargé de haine pure…**

**- **Je te déteste…

**- **Tant mieux, c'est réciproque…

**Une phrase murmurée au creux d'une oreille et qui pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues…**

**- **HORS DE….

**- **Une promesse est une promesse, Tom. ne l'oublies pas…

**- **Sois maudit, Zane ! Je ne pardonnerais à aucun de tes descendants ce que tu vas m'obliger à faire !

**- **Mais oui, mais oui… je vais te laisser réfléchir tranquillement. N'oublies pas que tout est limité dans le temps !

Evitant de justesse deux Avada Kedavra, un Imperium et deux sortilèges antiques, le nécromancien quitta les appartements de son vieil ami pour retourner dans les siens.

**A ses côtés, une ombre...**

**- **La prochaine fois que tu as un plan aussi foireux en tête, tu le fais toi-même…

**Qui souriait pleinement…**

**- **Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié sa réaction ?

**- **Justement, j'ai apprécié et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

**Avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue…**

**- **Merci…

**Et de repartir vers le monde qui était sien…**

**- **C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier… Noa…

xxxxx

Après une course poursuite à travers tout l'appartement, quatre crises de fous rires collectifs et cinq tentatives d'assassinat sur une personne dont on ne rappellera pas le nom (…) notre petit groupe avait retrouvé un soupçon de calme et de sérieux et reprit sa place autour de la table de marbre noir.

Peu de temps auparavant, l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur qui leur était opposé avait sonné onze heures trente.

Cela faisait donc deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient ici sans que leur cœur du problème ait été réellement évoqué…

Assis, pour des mesures de sécurité, entre les deux frères, Nikaï se décida à achever ce qu'il avait commencé et se fit donc le devoir de fournir les informations manquantes à leur hôte.

**- **Pour revenir à notre problème et en faire un bref résumé concis, il s'est avéré que Maximillian est tombé sous le charme de l'empereur…

**- **« L'empereur » s'appelle Ethan, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter !

**- **Laisses tomber, frangin, il ne t'écoute même pas…

Et effectivement…

**- **Et, d'après les informations que Kade a pu soutirer à Alexis, notre cousin est d'accord de rompre leurs fiançailles pour autant que Maximillian épouse Sa Majesté…

Posant ses prunelles bleues sur la silhouette du principal intéressé, Connors opina de la tête, tout en confirmant d'une simple question ses craintes.

**- **Et je suppose que tu ne l'aimes pas…

**- **Eh bien…

**- **… Il est amoureux de Al…

**- **Kade !

**- **Je ne fais que dire la vérité…

**- **… Tu me le paieras !

**- **Pour résumer, ils sont tous deux amoureux d'Alexis…

**- **NIKAI !

A la plainte parfaitement synchronisée des deus adolescents, le Valcane se contenta de hausser significativement les épaules, ne parvenant pas à comprendre leurs réticences. Ce qui amusa Connors au plus haut point.

**- **Et je suppose que vous voulez éviter cette « épreuve » à Ethan ?

**- **Il a beau être insupportable, détestable même et empiéter sur mes plats de bande, c'est mon unique petit frère et je l'adore trop pour lui faire subir un pareil supplice.

**- **Et ?

**- **Nikaï a décidé de jouer les intermédiaires afin de caser notre Tsar avec quelqu'un de… disons plus susceptible de répondre à mes critères sévères de beau-frère…

**- **En gros, tu m'aides par intérêt…

**- **Bien sûr !

**- **…. (….)

**- **Hey ! Me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Après tout, c'est moi qui vais épouser ton « Lian »…

**- **HEIN !

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, le cœur de Dumbledore aurait probablement cessé de battre en entendant cet échange.

**- **Il ne va…

**- **Si…

Imperturbable, l'être des brumes resservit une tasse de café à tout le monde avant de s'emparer d'un biscuit au chocolat.

**- **Mais…

D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, les deux jeunes se toléraient à peine alors pourquoi ils…

**- **A vrai dire, nous sommes un peu à court de temps et de moyens. Notre priorité est d'avant tout éloigner le Tsar de notre cousin pour… un certain temps disons. Après tout, nous avons quelques comptes à régler ici et, au vue de la situation…

**- **Je comprends mais pourquoi ce mariage ?

Ce fut alors au tour de Kade de prendre la parole pour se justifier.

**- **Même si, dans le meilleur des cas, Nikaï parvient à un premier accord – ça sonne très commercial toute cette affaire – il nous faudra apaiser les soupçons d'Al. Je doute qu'il accepte d'attendre deux mois pour les nouvelles fiançailles et, le connaissant, il fera établir un pacte magique.

**- **Tu vas donc prendre la place de ton frère…

**- **Exacte.

**- **Mais ne crains-tu pas que la supercherie ne soit découverte ?

**- **Depuis le réveil de 'Ry, Al a dû mal à nous différencier sans vérifier nos auras et, même ainsi, il éprouve certains doutes. Et puis, ils resteront scotchés à l'autre pendant toute la journée, ça devrait suffire pour nous couvrir jusqu'en février au moins. D'ici là, Nikaï arrivera bien à caser notre empereur ! Après tout, un Romanov aussi bien foutu que lui représente le parti idéal pour n'importe quelle famille de sorcier !

**- **… Tu pourrais arrêter de parler de moi comme une simple marchandise ?

**- **Hum… laisses-moi réfléchir…. Nan !

**- **… (….)

**- **Votre plan me paraît très risqué – quoique très Romanov – mais aussi très audacieux… puis-je connaître le nom de l'heureux élu de demain ?

**- **Et bien…

Ne voulant pas ouvertement le divulguer – car, évidement, Harry ne doit pas le connaître avant la dernière minute – le Valcane se glissa dernière Connors pour lui souffler deux mots au creux de l'oreille.

Deux simples mots qui eurent un effet… des plus radicales sur l'esprit qui en renversa son breuvage.

**- **Sérieux !

**- **Hum…

**- **…

**- **…

« Et évidement, il y a que moi qui n'ai jamais au courant de rien…. »

**- **Ah… ben… euh… que dire….

**- **Que j'ai mis au point un plan For-mi-da-ble ?

**- **Eh bien, j'aurais plutôt dit que tout ceci relève de l'inconscience pure, mais bon… j'ai promis de vous aider quoiqu'il arrive. Donc vous pouvez compter sur moi !

**- **Yatta ! Tu as vu, 'Ry ? C'est ce que l'on appelle l'efficacité Romanov. Souviens-t'en, ça pourrait être utile dans ta nouvelle future vie !

« C'est ça… c'est ça… »

**Des éclats de rire…**

**Une fausse mine boudeuse…**

**Une nouvelle voie s'ouvrait pour les Romanov mais où cela allaient-ils les mener ?**

xxxxx

Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, Maximillian Malefoy tentait de faire le point sur la petite conversation qu'il avait eu dans l'après-midi avec celui qui fut son fiancé pendant une bonne période de son existence.

Le Serpentard s'était attendu à des remontrances, des reproches mais très certainement pas à « ça » !

« L'aurais-je mal jugé ? »

Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'attitude de son aîné le perturbait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment d'insécurité.

Car c'était bien de l'insécurité que le blond ressentait en la présence de son professeur de DCFM !

Ce dernier, bien que jouissant d'une énorme popularité au sein de l'établissement, conservait une certaine distance avec tout le monde et les seuls capables de l'approcher étaient les membres de sa famille.

A croire qu'il était ici contre son gré…

Et peut-être était-ce réellement le cas au vu des regards assassins qu'il adressait de temps à autre à ses proches.

**- **On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ?

Reculant légèrement sur sa gauche, le Serpentard invita son ami d'enfance à prendre place à ses côtés avant de répliquer.

**- **A ton avis ?

**Un soupir…**

**- **Crois-tu à toute cette histoire ? Je veux dire…

**- **Que ça te paraît trop beau pour être vrai ?

**- **Hum…

**Un silence aussi…**

Le prince des verts ne savait s'il devait être heureux ou non de la chance qui venait de lui être offerte. Ce n'était pas qu'il doutait de ses sentiments. Il avait juste peur que…

**- **… si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas autant de soucis…

**- **C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, figures-toi ! Tu me vois me pointer dans le dortoir des grigris et le demander en mariage de but en blanc ? Soyons sérieux une minute. Non seulement je me ferais rembarrer en beauté mais en plus, tout le monde sorcier sera au courant de la nouvelle en moins de temps qu'il ne te faudra pour prononcer « Salazar » !

**- **Rien ne t'oblige à aller le trouver dans la tour. Il existe pleins d'autres endroits à Poudlard, tu sais.

**- **Peut-être bien mais je risque quand même de me prendre le râteau du siècle !

**- **Le grand Malefoy aurait-il peur ?

**- **Te moque pas de moi, Ran ! C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive !

**- **C'est sûr que, d'habitude, tu n'as qu'à choisir quand tu veux quelque chose…

**- **Serait-ce un reproche ?

**- **Juste une constatation

**- **…

**- **Ethan t'apprécie beaucoup, je suis sûr qu'il ne te rejettera pas…

**- **Woé…

Peu convaincu, Maximillian se tourna de façon à se retrouver face au mur. Il n'avait pas envie que le nécromancien puisse voir son visage emprunt à l'inquiétude.

**- **De toute façon, même s'il acceptait, ma famille n'accepterait très certainement pas notre union…

**Un claquement de doigt….**

**- **Bonne nuit, Ran…

**Une lumière qui s'éteint…**

**- **Bonne nuit… Max…

**Et des questions restant toujours sans réponse….**

xxxxx

Avec une certaine nonchalance, l'homme s'empara de la missive se trouvant à la patte du volatile qui attendait patiemment sur le perchoir prévu à cet effet.

Retournant l'enveloppe, il ne fut guère surpris par les trois sceaux de sécurité qui y avait été posés. Des sorts d'un niveau assez complexe n'étant pas à la portée de tous les sorciers.

Les Mc Dohl avaient toujours été méfiants de nature.

Sans aucune difficulté cependant, il parvint à ouvrir la missive. Les quelques lignes qui y figuraient avaient visiblement été griffonnées à la hâte mais cela importait peu !

Seule la réponse à sa question l'intéressait…

Il n'y avait pas grand espoir que sa demande soit pris en considération, surtout depuis les récents accidents. Seulement il n'avait guère eu le choix ; sa famille était à présent sur la corde raide, pour ne pas dire en voie d'extinction !

Forte heureusement pour lui, il avait mis la main sur ce document dans le bureau de son défunt père. Document dont il comptait faire usage dans quelques heures à peine.

Les clauses spéciales que lui mentionnait le Serpentard ne l'étonnaient pas plus que ça au vue de la situation actuelle.

Il était vrai que l'empereur venait tout juste de sortir d'un profond coma qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

L'empereur…

Il s'était longuement renseigné aux cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures sur ce Tsar dont le parcours tant scolaire qu'historique l'intriguait.

Cela ajouté aux louanges qu'il recevait chaque semaine sur son compte lui avait donné l'envie de faire sa connaissance.

Pas ouvertement, bien sûr. Cela aurait été mal vu non seulement par les autorités et Poudlard mais aussi…

D'un geste, il congédia le hibou avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre heures pour se reposer…

xxxxx

Minuit venait tout juste de sonner lorsque les quatre adolescents décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Afin de correspondre le plus possible à la décoration des lieux, Kade les avaient obligés à porter des tenues de nuit entièrement noires. De même, il avait condamné le pauvre Connors à dormir avec eux.

Ce dernier avait eu beau prétexter que sa présence dans le monde réel influençait le flux magique d'Harry, le Russe n'avait pas daigné l'écouter.

Tant que Nikaï était dans un rayon de deux cents mètres du survivant, celui-ci ne ressentirait rien alors vu qu'ils dormiraient l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

**- **… Tu ferais un excellent Tsar, tu sais ?

**- **Ne me parles pas de cauchemars, 'Ry ! Je préfère supporter Malefoy vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre plutôt que de remonter sur le trône !

**- **En gros, j'ai hérité d'un cadeau empoisonné…

**- **Tout à fait !

**- **…

**- **Mais remarque, ça a aussi plein d'avantages….

**- **Comme ?

**- **Un garde du corps ultra mignon, pas dérangeant, très intelligent et près à sacrifier sa vie pour toi ?

**- **On peut savoir ce que vous comploter encore ?

Faisant son apparition dans le salon, l'être des brumes dévisagea les jumeaux qui essayaient d'afficher un air le plus innocent possible.

Essayait car, à la vue du Valcane, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à conserver un mode de pensée cohérente.

**- **… J'adhère à tes arguments… par Salazar ! c'est vraiment…

**- **… je suis d'accord…

**- **...? Un problème ?

En parfaite synchro, les deux adolescents secouèrent négativement la tête. Le silence se fit alors dans les lieux pendant cinq bonnes minutes au bout desquelles le bout en train de service décida de les laisser en tête-à-tête sur une dernière remarque des plus suggestives…

**- **Tu sais Kai, 'Ry pense comme moi… le noir met réellement bien ton corps en valeur… saches en profiter…

**- **Sale traître !

**- **Moi aussi, je t'adore, petit frère… Bonne nuit vous deux, et, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous ferons comme si nous n'avions rien entendu !

S'abaissant, le Russe évita de justesse la panoplie de coussins que le survivant avait lancés sur lui dans le but subtil de l'étouffer avant de disparaître, un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage.

Il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de taquiner son gemini ; c'était plus fort que lui.

Quant à Harry, resté seul avec le Valcane, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation des chandelles qui illuminaient les lieux, trop honteux des révélations qui venaient d'être faite.

Mais le Griffondor ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait son bodyguard très attirant et, à choisir, il aurait préféré l'épouser lui plutôt qu'un sombre inconnu.

Seulement…

Seulement il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà en l'obligeant à rester à ses côtés. Une raison parmi d'autres qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette rencontre…

Une autre était l'insensibilité qu'affichait et afficherait toujours Tom Jedusor.

Ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent mais ne voyait pas en cela une raison suffisante pour lier davantage leur destinée.

Pire, il avait organisé son mariage avec Maximillian !

**Soupir…**

« Si au moins il m'en avait parlé avant… »

S'il lui avait donné ses raisons, alors peut-être qu'il aurait vu les choses autrement. Seulement…

« … il ne me fait pas confiance… »

Pas assez confiance pour lui permettre de supporter, avec lui, le poids de la destinée des Romanov. Et cela, plus que tout, le chagrinait.

« … Je ne suis que son jouet…. »

Un simple jouet que l'on adorait un jour pour mieux jeter le lendemain.

Pour mieux…

**Deux bras…**

Encerclant sa taille et faisant naître un peu de chaleur dans son corps devenu aussi froid que ses pensées devenaient noires et dérisoires…

**- **Nikaï ?

**Murmures…**

**- **Ce n'est rien, Votre Majesté…

**Tendres…**

**Envoûtantes aussi…**

**- **Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis… que dois-je faire selon toi ? Je ne suis pas né pour être Tsar, pas plus que pour devenir le sauveur de l'humanité !

**Larmes…**

**- **J'ai perdu tout ce en quoi je croyais, Nikaï… mes parents, mon parrain….

**De peine…**

**De tristesse aussi…**

**- **Qui dois-je crois ? A qui dois-je pardonner ? Dis-le-moi, Nikaï…

**Compréhension…**

**- **Ce n'est pas à moi qui appartiens de vous donner une réponse, Votre Altesse. Seul votre cœur peut vous indiquer la voie à suivre, le chemin à prendre…

**- **Et si je faisais le mauvais choix ?

**Promesse…**

**- **Dans ce cas, je serais là pour vous aider à vous relever plus fort encore…

**- **Toujours ?

**- **Toujours…

**Réconfort…**

**Chaleur…**

**- **Nikaï ?

**- **Votre Altesse ?

**- **Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

**- **Si tel est votre désir…

**Hésitation…**

**- **Et quel serait le tien ?

**Murmures…**

Avant que…

Refermant discrètement la porte, deux ombres allèrent se coucher sur la pointe des pieds, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- **Ainsi c'est ça le pouvoir caché du miroir aux maléfices… je ne me serais jamais douter que tu possédais ce genre de pouvoir…

**- **Cela n'aurait pas pu marcher s'ils se détestaient.

**- **Par contre…

**- **Ne t'inquiète pas, cette nuit sera enfermée au cœur même du miroir ; que se soit Alexis, Albus ou encore Morgan, personne n'y aura accès…

Non personne…

xxxxx

Ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil…  
Lui non plus d'ailleurs…

Pourtant, nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était…  
Comme si nous ignorions que l'autre était encore réveillé…

Une façon particulière de se rassurer,  
De savoir que nous n'étions pas en train de rêver…

Je me souviens encore de ses paroles…  
Mélangez à celles de Draco,  
Elles donnent à ma vie un sens nouveau…

Un chemin s'ouvre devant moi  
Une voie que j'emprunterais qu'importe le prix  
Car, quoiqu'il arrive, il restera à mes côtés,  
Je le sais….

xxxxx

Le carillon de la petite chapelle se mit à retentir une fois et, au son timide de sa cloche, s'approchaient quatre silhouettes enveloppées dans de long manteau d'hiver.

Quatre heures trente venait de sonner…

Sans aucune difficulté, Harry reconnut Aaron Mc Dohl. Ce dernier était venu faire office de témoin, au même titre que Nikaï.

Une mesure de sécurité des plus justifiée…

Avec sérénité, l'inconnu s'approcha alors des deux griffondors avant de s'arrêter à un mètre d'eux à peine.

Il portait un long manteau d'un bleu oscillant entre le bleu neige et pastel lui conférant un aspect quelque peu féerique qui était accentuée par les longues mèches blondes dépassant de sa capuche.

Comme à l'accoutumé, ce fut le Valcane qui rompit le silence des lieux de sa voix douce autant que mystérieuse…

**- **Je suis Nikaï Aton Romanov, et voici Son Altesse Royale, le Tsar Ethan Harry Romanov…

Poliment, le survivant vit un signe de la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter face à cet inconnu qu'il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire tout aussi cordiale avant de se présenter à son tour…

**- **Je me nomme Morgan…

…repoussant gracieusement en arrière le capuchon qui maintenait son visage à moitié dissimulé…

**- **Morgan Dray Malefoy… je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu me rencontrer, Votre Altesse…

« Un Malefoy… »

Harry ne savait s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard son aîné lui disait que cet homme influencerait son existence.

Seulement est-ce que cela serait bénéfique pour lui ?

A l'heure actuelle, il ne saurait le dire…

**Un regard…**

**- **Accepteriez-vous de faire quelques pas dans le parc en ma compagnie ?

**- **Très certainement…

**Magnétique… **

Et si semblable à celui qu'avait sa Némésis lors de leur dernière rencontre !

**- **Morgan…

**- **Dans ce cas, appelez-moi, Ethan…

**Un regard…**

**- **Nikaï ?

**- **Votre Altesse ?

**- **J'ai confiance en toi…

Délaissant son garde du corps, le Griffondor suivit le jeune homme à travers les jardins. Dans sa tête, des questions par milliers mais surtout…

Deux prunelles…

Qui, apparaissant brusquement au sein de sa mémoire, semblaient lui sourire au rythme régulier des flammes métalliques qu'elle abritait….

A suivre

* * *

Krysta : Je présente mes plus humbles excuses aux lecteurs de cette fanfic, j'ai beaucoup tardé à relire et corrigé la fic. N'en veuillez donc pas à Sephy qui elle était dans les temps.

Sephy tapote gentiment l'épaule de Krysta : ne t'inquiètes pas ! ils sont tous tellement habitué que je sois toujours en retard qu'ils ne se seront aperçu de rien ! enfin…. se cache derrière Krysta mieux vaut toujours assurer ses arrières, ne ? (pour une fois que je suis innocente :p)


	31. Premier jour : Si Demain

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : mega surprise !  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Mizuno Musume Megami : comment décrire ce nouveau chapitre…. Totalement insatisfaite, ai dû le recommencer 12 fois avant d'arriver à cette version plus ou moins potable… sephy ou l'art de quoi ? eh vi, de compliquer encore un peu plus le scénario….

Onarluca : je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! (ai trop de fic en cours, faut vraiment que je trouve une solution rapidement). J'espère qu'il te plaira !

IthilIsilwen : j'ai refait le résumé pour toi juste en dessous de manière un peu plus détaillé. J'espère que ça sera un peu plus claire sinon, ce n'est pas grave, j'écrirais et t'enverrais un autre résumé pendant la semaine.

Eowyn Malefoy : la promesse de Tom à Zane c'est…. Pour le prochain chapitre mdr. Pour celui-ci, on ne va parler que de l'avenir de Harry (l'auteur qui a décidé d'en rajouter une couche mdr)

Sahada : je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sans te dévoiler la fin de l'histoire mdr. Mais rassures-toi, tu auras la réponse bien assez tôt (quoi ? déjà la fin ? nan pas encore mais on est très proche)

Lily.B : vi vi, tu as absolument tout compris pour les parents de wuffy ! Concernant Treize, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié ! d'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, je te dédie ce chapitre (rien qu'au couple, tu auras compris pourquoi mdr)

Fliflou : ah, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas dans les autres fics (j'en lis que très peu parce qu'il a très peu de ryry x Voldi, ryry x lulu) mais pour la mienne… bah… la réponse est dans ce chapitre, de même que l'identité de ce fameux Morgan ! (vu le temps que je mets ces dernières semaines pour écrire mes chapitres, je ne pense pas que je ferais un excellent auteurs mdr). Bonne lecture !

Orphée Potter : pour quelqu'un qui patauge, tu t'en sors drolement bien (10/10) mdr ! pour ce qui est de Morgan, ce chapitre lui étant exclusivement dédié, je te laisse le découvrir ! enjoy it !

Deedeehasbeen : il va être dûre à faire ce happy end ! mais qui sait, rien n'est impossible jusqu'à la dernière ligne (sauf mauvaise foi de l'auteur, bien entendu). Mais pour le moment , ça semble assez compromis… (no comment)

alinemcb54 : nan, c'est un garçon ! (Morgan est un prénom mix) mais bon, assez difficile à imaginer lorsqu'il n'apparaît que deux lignes mdr. Mais je crois être beaucoup plus claire à ce sujet dans ce chapitre

Linoa Anna Potter : que deux personnages centrales pour ce chapitre ! ça devrait être moins dure à s'embrouiller, je pense ! mdr mais bon, on approche de la fin et du grand nettoyage d'hiver made in Sephy donc ça devrait aller mieux au niveau des dialogues…. Enfin… je vais essayer…

Kiwi : alors commençons par le trio Zane-Tom-Noa. Il s'agissait d'un triangle amoureux… enfin du moins ça pourrait y ressembler… Zane était amoureux de Noa qui aimait Tom qui lui aimait…. On ne sait pas. Zane était toujours fourré avec Tom, étant tout deux de la même maison. Noa, quant à lui, était un Griffondor assez effacé en apparence mais qui adorait faire la morale à Tom (amour quand tu nous tiens). Pour la suite… vais penser à écrire ce fichu chapitre pour mercredi prochain…. Mais disons que Zane s'est sacrifié un peu à cause de Noa qui lui, ne voyait que Tom…  
« Le pouvoir caché du miroir » est juste une expression que Kade utilise pour qualifier le pouvoir de Connors (qui est l' « habitant » du miroir). Ce pouvoir consiste à refléter les sentiments des êtres. En gros c'est un peu comme le vérisaterum mais version sentiment. Pouvoir très utile pour les déclarations ! (attention, ça marche pas avec tout le monde !)  
Ran n'est au courant de rien et lorsque Zane parle de « sort », il s'agit surtout d'un sortilège que Tom a lancé sur toute la famille Snape – Rogue, afin que ces derniers ne puissent jamais tuer Harry même s'ils le désirent ardemment.  
Le plan foireux de Kade… oui, il y a déjà du sang asiatique dans la famille… mais les explications à se sujet viendront un peu plus tard. Pour les fiançailles d'Harry, elles sont obligatoires dans la mesure où il est censé être l'empereur et donc avoir une descendance. Kade ne vit que parce que Tom le veut bien (étant mort lors de la coupe de glace), un peu à la manière de Zane. De ce fait, toute chance d'un Tom x Kade tombe à l'eau ! de ce fait, ça ne dérange nullement à Kade d'épouser Lian (le mariage liant deux être jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et Kade étant déjà mort…).  
Et enfin (ouf, ce fut long mdr), concernant Morgan… pleins de réponse dans ce chapitre, ce qui m'évite de te répondre ici mdr ! plus sérieusement, si tu as des questions sur lui, je t'y répondrais la semaine prochaine (ai presque fini le document sur les sortilège ancestraux donc tu l'auras aussi). Bisous !

Loreilaï Yuy : mais pourquoi personne ne veut me croire lorsque je dis que ça sera un happy end ? mdr je l'ai promis et je le ferais…. À ma façon bien sur ! Pour Tom, Noa et Zane, c'est un triangle amoureux dans tous les sens du terme et se passant largement d'explications (quoique je ferais bien un chapitre dessus pour rigoler). Pour la relation Ethan / Kai… ils en sont de plus en plus louches ces deux-là… (pense pas que ça va s'améliorer par la suite)… c'est pourquoi Kade les appelles « les amants » (car ils ne pourront jamais se marier… et un nouveau couple de brisé….). mais je parle, je parle, et si je te laissais découvrir Morgan ?

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

_Les principaux :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité de Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Godric Griffondor. Il est âgé de 16 ans et porte actuellement le titre de « Tsar de Russie ». Ses relations sentimentales sont plutôt mouvementées !  
Morgan Dray Malefoy : frère aîné de Maximillian. Il a terminé ses études il y a quelques années de cela. Personne ne sait ce qu'il exerce comme profession. Il est âgé de 24 ans. Ses spécialités sont les potions et les duels

_Les secondaires :_

Aaron Mc Dohl : préfet en chef des Serpentards, il est l'espion de Morgan au sein de Poudlard. Il est âgé de 17 ans.  
Nikaï Aton Romanov dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel de Harry pour qui il éprouve un amour impossible. De ce fait, il est près à tous les sacrifices pour que ce dernier trouve le bonheur, avec ou sans lui (c'est pas beau l'amour ?). Il est âgé de 16 ans.

_On en entend parler :_

Maximillian Malefoy dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très amoureux d'Harry mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas réciproque (encore un qui n'a pas de chance). Lian a, lui aussi, 16 ans.  
Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il n'a qu'une seule ambition dans la vie : assurer l'avenir des Romanov. Tuer Dumbi et régner sur le monde ne sont que des hobbies. Tom est amoureux d'Harry mais refuse de le reconnaître. Il est âgé de 26-27 ans environ…

* * *

**Les relations amoureuses :  
**Ce qu'il faut retenir pour ce chapitre !

Nikaï éprouve un amour impossible pour Ethan (alias Harry)  
Maximillian aime et veut épouser Ethan, ce qui n'est pas réciproque !  
Voldi aime lui aussi Ethan (décidément !)  
Du coup, Tom et Max ont rompu leurs fiançailles !  
Ethan (Harry) est amoureux de Tom Jedusor mais, c'étant fait jeter ( ?), il va se consoler ailleurs… (Il n'a que l'embarras du choix)

* * *

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy ! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui ! Ce qui les mettent dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

A peine débarqué à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve mêler à une première tentative d'assassinat sur Maximillian. En effet, le professeur de DCFM, Roule, qui travaille pour Dumbi, a décidé d'enfermer Malefoy dans un miroir démoniaque. Son plan n'étant pas parfaitement au point, il entraîne Harry avec. Mortellement blessé par leur chute, le survivant tente avant tout de sauver son protéger et c'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de l'âme du miroir : Connors Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Ce dernier parvint à sortir Lian du pétrin. Pendant ce temps, Harry fait la connaissance de l'être qui partage son esprit : Kade. Celui-ci, grâce à ses pouvoirs, parvint à maintenir Ryry en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que les secours arrivent.

Malheureusement, les blessures étant trop profondes, Tom est obligé d'intervenir en passant un « pacte » avec Ryry, lui attribuant ainsi les pouvoirs de Valcane de son défunt frère Alexander, ancien bodyguard de Kade.

Le survivant apprend alors que Voldi, au même titre que Kade et Nikaï, est lui aussi un Romanov….

Entre temps, Maximillian est de nouveau attaqué par le professeur Roule, obligeant Harry à intervenir une nouvelle fois alors que ses blessures ne sont pas totalement guérites et qu'il ne maîtrise pas, mais alors pas du tout ses nouveaux pouvoirs !

Afin de ne pas courir à la bérézina, Tom décide d'intervenir en force, éliminant tout être indésirable au passage lorsqu'il découvre l'état déplorable d'Harry et Lian, partit à son secours.

Résultats des courses : un Harry dans le coma, un Malefoy voulant éliminer toute trace de Weasley de la planète, un Tom prenant conscience de ses sentiments mais se refusant de les accepter, Nikaï qui sachant son amour impossible, se fiance à Ran…

Et tout cela pour en arriver à….

Pour en arriver à quoi au juste ?

Lian, qui était fiancé à Tom, vient de rompre avec l'accord de celui-ci. Pire ! Voldi accepte que celui-ci épouse Harry alors qu'il en est lui-même raide dingue et qu'il sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques !

Et Harry dans tout cela ?

Et bien, c'est justement la question qui se pose dans ce chapitre….

* * *

**Les raisons du retard de ce chapitre…**

1° Flemme et panne d'inspi de l'auteur : ceci est la douzième version que je fais et ça ne parvient toujours pas à me satisfaire alors tant pis, je garde quand même celle-ci sinon je vais totalement me démotiver…

2° Le nombre impressionnant de Side Story que l'auteur a promis d'écrit sur cette histoire mais sur lesquelles elle n'a pas encore écrit une seule ligne (désolée, Kiwi….). A croire qu'il lui faudrait des journées de 48 heures…

3° Oublie de l'envoyer à la bêta : Bah… Ca arrive à tout le monde….

4° Manque de temps de la bêta pour la correction : je dis ça mais, à l'heure actuelle, comme je ne lui ai toujours pas envoyé, je ne peux juste que m'exercer à l'art secret de la divination

5° (Future) Guerre entre l'auteur et FFnet afin d'avoir un semblant de mise en page correcte…

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 26**  
**-  
Premier Jour**

_On raconte que chaque lumière  
Abrite sa part de ténèbres…  
Que dernière chaque joie,  
Se cache une peine…_

_Un bonheur ne pouvant vivre  
Sans un soupçon de regret…_

_C'est pourquoi…  
C'est pourquoi je m'adresse à toi…_

_Toi pour qui la vie,  
N'est qu'un simple voile…  
Pour qui la mort,  
N'est que le reflet de la réalité…_

_Je te le demande tout bas..._

_Moi qui ne suis qu'ombre,  
Moi qui ne vis que dans l'obscurité…_

_Aides-moi !_

_Accepte d'éclairer mon chemin  
De ta lumière… _

_De veiller sur mon âme  
Comme une mère protègerait son enfant…_

_Aimes-moi !_

_Et plonge mon cœur dans l'oublie,  
Eloignes-le de toute cette vie…_

_Même si ce n'est que pour un moment…  
Juste…Un court instant…_

_Pour que demain…_

**Si Demain…

* * *

**

Sans aucune hésitation, Harry tendit sa main à son aîné qui s'en saisit avec douceur avant d'accorder son pas au sien et de s'éloigner quelque peu de leurs deux témoins.

Si intérieurement le survivant considérait tout ceci comme un acte inutile, il se rappelait aussi le nombre impressionnant d'heures pendant lesquels Tom l'avait condamné à répéter encore et encore ces mêmes gestes, paroles et regards.

Bien sûr, il lui avait demandé la raison de tout ce cinéma, surtout qu'il trouvait cela grotesque de faire marcher quelqu'un trois pas derrière soi ou encore de ne pas s'adresser directement à lui mais à un tiers.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il avait reçue à obtenir fut qu'il était désormais l'empereur et que, à ce titre, tout ce qui pouvait lui sembler insignifiant autrefois pouvait avoir une très grande importance aujourd'hui !

Aussi, proposer sa main comme il l'avait fait à l'instant signifiait qu'il accordait une certaine confiance à son interlocuteur et aussi qu'il le considérait en égal pendant la durée de leur entretien.

Une démarche qui, pour lui, avait toujours été naturel mais qui, aux dires de l'oncle Voldi, ne devait plus l'être s'il voulait qu'on le respecte un tant soit peu !

« Même me comporter en Malefoy est plus simple que de jouer le rôle de Tsar… je comprends mieux pourquoi Kade était si content de me refiler son titre… »

Et ce, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert le nombre impressionnant d'usages et coutumes liés aux Romanov !

« J'suis tombé dans une famille de cinglés… »

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant en soit vu qu'il n'était entouré que de futurs mages noirs ou mangemorts…

Le seul point qui le dérangeait était qu'il commençait plus que sérieusement à s'attacher à eux. Il avait beau se dire que, dans quelques années, ils seraient probablement ennemis mais, rien à faire !

Il pouvait carrément se classer dans les cas totalement désespérés. Mais n'était-il pas déjà rentré dans cette catégorie quand il avait accepté de passer son anniversaire en compagnie de Voldemort ?

« Et dire que je suis censé être le sauveur de l'humanité… »

Rien que de penser à ce titre ridicule qui lui avait été octroyé sans lui demander son avis le faisait rire jaune.

Au moins, en tant que Romanov, il n'était pas le seul à subir le poids de sa destinée !

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'assez tard que son compagnon s'était arrêté depuis un bon moment et s'était mis à l'observer discrètement avant de, finalement prendre la parole, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter le comportement du Tsar.

**- **Vous semblez bien préoccupé, Votre Majesté. Désirez-vous que nous reportions notre entretien à un autre jour ?

Morgan Malefoy possédait le genre de voix qui, indéniablement, captait l'attention de la personne à laquelle il s'adressait.

Mélodieuse ou cajoleuse, froide ou douce…

Elle pouvait s'adapter à toutes les situations et ne laissait absolument personne indifférent. Une sorte d'attraction qui en intriguait et fascinait plus d'un.

**- **Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup mais cela ne sera pas la peine. De qui plus est, je suis assez curieux de connaître la raison qui vous a poussez à me demander une audience… Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je disposais d'une autorité quelconque sur ce territoire…

Et encore heureux pour lui d'ailleurs !

Sa vie lui semblait déjà assez compliquée comme cela pour qu'on vienne en plus lui ajouter la gestion d'un royaume sur les épaules !

Même si être Empereur lui conférait certains avantages – comme le droit d'ignorer tout le monde – ce rôle n'en comportait pas moins des inconvénients conséquents. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas à cause de l'un d'eux qu'il était ici en ce moment ?

**- **Disons que, d'une manière générale, je voulais connaître cette personne ayant sauvé mon frère à de multiples reprises en risquant d'y perdre sa vie…

**- **Et quelles sont vos conclusions ?

**- **Vous m'intriguez beaucoup…

**- **Vraiment ?

Plongeant son regard métallique dans les prunelles émeraude de son cadet, l'aîné des Malefoy opina de la tête, une lueur des plus sérieuses brûlant à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

**- **Vraiment…

La personne qui se trouvait face à lui, lui semblait totalement différente de la description que lui en avait faite Maximillian. Légèrement moqueur, amusé, le Griffondor se comportait comme s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. A croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste jeu auquel il participait, pas forcément de son gré, et dont il retirait une certaine satisfaction malgré la douleur et les blessures qu'il y subissait.

Il avait sauvé la vie de son frère, certes. Mais n'était-ce pas davantage parce qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire que par réel envie de le faire ?

Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Et même si ce court laps de temps avait suffit au cadet des Malefoy pour tomber éperdument amoureux, rien n'en était moins sûr du côté de l'empereur qui semblait beaucoup plus attaché à son garde du corps qu'à la présence de Max !

**- **Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Portant à nouveau son attention sur la silhouette se trouvant face à lui, le jeune homme opina de la tête et attendit.

**- **Etes-vous un vélane ?

Morgan ne chercha même pas à dissimuler la surprise sur son visage tant cette question lui paraissait totalement…. Hors contexte ?

Se méprenant sur la réaction de son aîné, Harry lui octroya un sourire assez énigmatique avant d'ajouter sur un ton des plus simple…

**- **Rien ne vous oblige à répondre, vous savez. Ce n'est que pure curiosité personnelle…

Un sujet sur lequel il s'était toujours interrogé mais sur lequel il n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander à Draco mais rien qu'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait ce dernier le refroidissait allégrement. Quant à Lian…

Il s'était montré beaucoup trop distant avec lui aux premiers abords pour aborder ce genre de discussion…

Machinalement, le Griffondor s'avança vers ce qui devait être autrefois une fontaine des plus magnifique avant d'enlever la capuche qui recouvrait toujours sa tête.

La brise légère et glaciale vint alors lui caresser le visage, jouant avec ses longues mèches argentées comme un musicien ferait glisser ses doigts le long d'une harpe de peur d'en abîmer les cordes.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition de Tom, c'était surtout pour rompre l'ennuie dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis la mort de son parrain.

A première vue, l'oncle Voldi ne lui avait pas trop semblé exigeant : sauver un sorcier correspondant à sa définition du martyr c'est-à-dire beau, jeune, riche, séduisant, sang pur, intelligent et extrêmement doué et Serpentard…

Si pour ce genre de « mission », le mage noir avait d'habitude recours au service de Lucius, le fait que la personne à sauver était un Malefoy posait un problème et s'était pourquoi il avait fait appelle à lui.

Bien sûr, Harry était conscient que Tom s'était et se servait de lui pour arriver à son but. Mais d'un autre côté…

**- **Si je réponds à votre question, répondrez-vous à la mienne ?

**- **Tout dépend la question. Mais allez-y toujours…

D'un autre côté, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait voulu croire aux paroles de Draco et ce, malgré les risques que cela entraînaient et entraîneraient encore…

**- **Quels sont les sentiments que vous portez à Maximillian ?

**- **En toute honnêteté ?

Se retournant, le survivant plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de voir l'entièreté de son visage pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue.

**- **J'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie

**- **Mais…

**Un sourire…**

**- **Mais pas assez pour éprouver quoi que se soit à son égard…

Morgan comprenait vite; une qualité non négligeable qui faisait souvent défaut chez les sorciers de haut rang.

**- **Je vois… cependant vous n'avez pas hésité à risquer votre vie par deux fois pour le sauver. Pourquoi ?

**- **Hum… Disons qu'il me rappelle beaucoup l'une de mes très vieilles connaissances…

La lueur de malice qui illumina un court instant les prunelles émeraude firent naître de nouvelles interrogations dans l'esprit du blond. Et l'envie de connaître cette mystérieuse personne capable de provoquer une telle réaction chez le Tsar se faisait de plus en plus grande, elle aussi.

**- **Vous manque-t-elle ?

**- **Par Salazar, non ! Il empoisonne bien assez mon existence en n'étant pas présent alors l'avoir juste en face de moi…

Cependant, un mince sourire avait effleuré les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait répondu sur un ton des plus véhément. Peut-être parce que, intérieurement, le survivant s'imaginait la réaction de Draco si ce dernier s'était trouvé à sa place ?

**- **Vos propos sont bien éloignés de vos pensées…

**- **Peut-être bien… mais chacun garde en soit des secrets qu'il ne préfère ne pas dévoiler, n'est-ce pas ?

**- **Certes. Néanmoins…

D'un geste dépourvu de tout mouvement inutile, Morgan sortit de son manteau un parchemin qu'il tendit ensuite à son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier l'observa un court instant avant de s'en emparer et de prendre connaissance de son contenu.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose au jargon aristocratique anglais de cette époque – Tom lui ayant surtout fait étudier la noblesse russe sous toutes ses coutures - le Griffondor en savait suffisamment pour en déduire qu'il avait entre les mains la promesse de fiançailles entre les familles Malefoy et Romanov.

**- **Il est indiqué sur ce document que votre cousin, Alexis Romanov épouserait mon frère cadet, Maximillian, endéans les deux mois qui suivront la fin de sa scolarisation, soit l'année prochaine…

Prenant une courte pause, l'homme en profita pour observer la moindre des réactions l'empereur. Chose qui s'avérait assez ardu en raison du masque impassible qui venait de prendre place sur le visage de celui-ci.

**- **Seulement Maximillian est tombé amoureux de vous et, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre cousin ne serait pas contre l'idée d' « échanger » ces fiançailles…

**- **Je vois que les rumeurs circulent vite… moi-même, je n'ai été mis officieusement au courant qu'hier de cet « arrangement » entre Alexis et Lian…

**- **Je vois…

Un silence perplexe s'installa alors entre les deux sorciers qui, chacun de leur côté réfléchissait au comportement à adopter dans pareille situation.

Officiellement, comme aucun nom n'avait été cité, ils pouvaient toujours détruire cette promesse et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seulement, en tant que sang pur, la fierté et l'orgueil les poussaient à essayer de trouver un compromis à l'amiable.

Bien sûr, les choses seraient plus simples si les deux principaux intéressés revenaient sur leur décision ou qu'encore, Harry ne se décide à épouser le cadet des Malefoy. Seulement…

**- **J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous proposer une solution mais n'étant pas censé être au courant de tout ceci, il m'ait fort difficile d'agir et lorsque je le pourrais, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard…

**- **Vous voulez dire que, si mon frère venait vous faire sa demande, vous accepteriez ?

**- **Etre le Tsar ne me dispense pas de « participer » à l'honneur de mon nom… ça serait même plutôt le contraire… et à choisir entre la salle des tortures de mon « cousin » et un mariage forcé, même si c'est avec un Weasley, j'accepte tout de suite de le conduire à l'église !

Une fois encore, Morgan dévisagea le Griffondor, étonné par les nombreuses facettes que cachette sa personnalité.

Il semblait pouvoir se montrer tour à tour doux et tendre pour se changer l'instant d'après en quelqu'un de calculateur et de réfléchi.

Il ne faisait alors aucun doute pour le blond que, si cela lui avait été possible, son cadet se serrait chargé d' « arranger » les choses à sa façon. Mais malheureusement…

**- **Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

**- **Très certainement

**- **Pourquoi vouloir m'éviter ce mariage ? Après tout, vous n'avez rien à y perdre mais plutôt tout à y gagner, je me trompe ?

**- **Il est vrai qu'une alliance avec les Romanov redorerait le blason de ma famille et apporterait un « plus » aux générations futures…. Cependant plus je passe de temps en votre présence et moins je suis convaincu d'une compatibilité quelconque entre vous et mon frère… A vrai dire, je crains plutôt que ça ne tourne au massacre…. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr…

Harry ancra son regard un instant dans les prunelles métalliques avant d'éclater de rire en constatant à quel point Morgan pensait sérieusement ce qu'il disait.

**- **Vous êtes bien la première personne qui me parle aussi franchement depuis mon arrivé ici !

**- **Désolé…

**- **Vous n'avez pas à l'être. C'est un soulagement de constater que quelqu'un d'autre que Kade et Nikaï arrive à « deviner mes pensées »

Par cette phrase, le survivant confirmait à son aîné le « futur » de sa relation avec Lian. Car, Harry avait beau apprécié la compagnie de ce dernier, il ne lui restait pas moins impossible de vivre avec un Malefoy vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept !

D'ailleurs, quant il songeait un peu, la même politique pouvait s'appliquer à Tom…

Tous deux s'entendaient « extrêmement » bien dans la mesure où aucun d'eux ne venait réellement empiéter sur le territoire l'un de l'autre. Mais si cela venait à arriver…

Portant son attention sur son aîné, le survivant fut une nouvelle fois surpris par les expressions qui pouvaient se lire sur ce visage. Si la dissimulation des sentiments semblait être un don héréditaire dans cette famille, les rares secondes où son compagnon laissait délibérément tomber son masque était de purs moments de ravissement. Chaque trait de sa personne semblait alors irradier d'une intensité à laquelle il ne se sentait pas capable de mettre un nom et qui conférait à Morgan une prestance plus impressionnante encore que celle qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy.

De quoi frustré un peu plus le Griffondor qui avait déjà du mal à accepter le « fichu charisme luciusiordien SS1 » !

**- **Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là avec toutes ces convenances inutiles, l'heure tourne et, malheureusement, nous n'avons guère le temps pour toutes ces formes de politesse…

Une phrase qui aurait pu être un modèle de froideur s'elle n'avait pas été accompagnée par ce soupir en disant long sur les réelles motivations d'Harry. Il aurait bien aimé apprendre à connaître un peu plus son compagnon mais au vu de la situation…

Involontairement, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette des deux adolescents qui veillaient à ce que leur présence en ces lieux ne soit pas découverte.

A chaque instant, quelqu'un était susceptible de faire son apparition et de les exposer à des représailles de la part de ce très cher Voldemort. Certes, ayant encore besoin de lui, le pire que le survivant risquait s'était de se retrouver embrigader dans un mariage forcé mais pour Nikaï…

**- **Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui.

**- **Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… Je ne l'accepterais pas !

**- **Vous l'aimez ?

**Regards…**

Dans les prunelles métalliques du jeune homme, le Griffondor ne pouvait desceller aucune malice, juste une question sans autre arrière pensée…

**- **Je n'avais jamais songé à notre relation sous cet angle…

Le Valcane était une personne chère à son cœur au même titre que l'avait été son défunt parrain ou que pouvait l'être encore – aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître – Draco.

La perte de Sirius l'avait profondément bouleversé et, même s'il avait tendance à ne faire comme si de rien n'était, son cœur n'était pas sorti indemne de cette tragique disparition. Aussi s'était-il promis que, plus jamais, il ne laisserait une personne aussi importante à ses yeux sacrifier sa vie pour lui.

**- **Disons juste qu'il fait partie de ces rares personnes m'étant extrêmement précieuses… et vous, votre frère vous est-il « précieux » ?

**- **Vous posez des questions tout en y connaissant déjà la réponse…

**Sourire…**

**- **Nuance, je me doute de la réponse mais je ne la connais pas encore

**- **Vous jouez sur les mots

**- **Une spécialité dans la famille

**Silence…**

**- **Alors ?

**- **On ne vous a jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

**Défit…**

**- **Pas vraiment… et puis vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question alors que j'ai répondu à toutes les vôtres !

**Soupir…**

**- **Et après c'est à moi qu'on demande d'être sérieux et d'aller droit au but…

**- **Bah…

Devant les nombreux et rapides changements de comportement de son cadet, Morgan ne savait plus trop comment se comporter.

Enfant capricieux ou prestigieux monarque, adolescent innocent ou majestueux soldat, laquelle de ses personnalités correspondaient réellement à Ethan Romanov ?

Pour le moment, il ne savait le dire mais rien ne l'empêchait, par contre, de le découvrir ! Aussi décida-t-il d'entrer dans le jeu de l'empereur afin d'apporter réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

**- **Je ne suis pas vélane, non

**- **Vraiment ?

**- **Déçu ?

**- **Hum… pas spécialement… bien que cela aurait pu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi les Malefoy que je connais attirent autant l'attention…

Se rendant subitement compte de la portée que pouvait avoir de tels propos, Harry se mit à rougir violement, provoquant la brusque hilarité de son compagnon.

**- **C'était donc ça ! Tu es amoureux d'un Malefoy !

**- **Hey ! Ne tires pas des conclusions si hâtives ! Je ne suis intéressé par AUCUN Malefoy !

**- **Bien sûr… et Blanche Neige n'a jamais croqué dans la pomme empoissonnée que lui a offerte sa belle-mère…

**Surprise…**

**- **...? Tu connais Blanche Neige ?

**Soupir…**

**- **Et aussi la Belle au bois dormant, les trois petits cochons, Hanselt et Gretel…

Devant la mine plus qu'interloqué du Tsar – après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit le scoop de sa vie – le jeune homme se fit un plaisir d'ajouter LA touche finale qui…

**- **J'ai vécu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…

… Aurait probablement tué le Griffondor sur-le-champ si son cœur lui appartenait encore réellement.

**- **C'est une plaisanterie ?

**- **… non…

**- **Mais tu es un Malefoy !

Il paraît, oui….

**- **…

**- **…

Passant l'une de ses mains dans sa longue chevelure blonde, Morgan lui adressa un regard mi-affligé, mi-moqueur…

**- **On n'était pas censé discuter sérieusement ?

… auquel le survivant répondit par un haussement d'épaules des plus significatif…

**- **Tu me parles un peu plus des Malefoy ?

**- **Que veux-tu savoir ?

Cela faisait un moment déjà que le vouvoiement avait disparu entre eux. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment s'en être rendu compte.

**- **Eh bien, si tu commençais à me dire comment deux frères peuvent avoir aussi peu de points communs l'un avec l'autre ?

Même lui avait beaucoup plus d'atomes crochus avec Kade alors qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement liés – tout étant relatif, bien sûr - par le sang.

**- **J'aurais tendance à répondre, c'est de famille…

**- **Mais ?

**- **Mais, il n'y a pas vraiment autre chose à ajouter. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je n'ai de Malefoy que le nom

**- **Si tu me dis que tu as été adopté, je ne te croirais pas ; du moins pas avec ce physique !

**Rire…**

**- **Ce n'est pas cela, non. disons qu'étant jeune, mon père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer vivre dans la partie moldu car il ne supportait plus ma présence…

**- **Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de te tuer ou te renier ?

**- **Malheur ou pas, je suis l'un des héritiers d'Avalon…

**- **Bienvenue dans le club des personnes maudites… A croire que ça pollue dans cette tranche de siècle !

**Dures, froides…**

**- **On ne choisit pas spécialement d'être maudit. A la base, c'est Maximillian qui devait hériter de ces pouvoirs. Seulement notre père avait placé de grands espoirs en lui !

Telle était la nature des paroles prononcées par Morgan à l'égard de son sang. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour le Griffondor que l'enfance et l'adolescence de ce dernier avaient été loin d'être facile pour ne pas dire…

**- **Ce n'est vraiment pas le grand amour entre vous…

**- **Mais tu t'en doutais déjà

**- **Hum…

Il l'avait deviné au moment même où il avait découvert le visage de son compagnon. Un être qui ne semblait pas être fait pour ce monde…

**- **Puisque nous en sommes à jouer les cartes sur table, j'espère pouvoir me débarrasser de lui en y tirant quelques avantages. Seulement…

**- **Seulement ?

**- **Je trouve que cela serait du gâchis…

S'éloignant de quelques pas, le sorcier prit un ton des plus sérieux, peut-être même un peu trop calculateur mais peu importait ! Comme l'avait précisé Ethan un peu avant, le temps était en leur défaveur aussi…

**- **Tu possèdes non seulement le physique, le charisme mais aussi l'intelligence… Autant de choses qu'il serait dommage de gaspiller inutilement pour une cause aussi anodine que mon frère….

« Je vais finir par croire que j'ai beaucoup plus de chance de réconcilier Ron et Draco que ces deux-là ! »

**- **Ton seul défaut majeur est peut-être d'être Tsar…

**- **Pour rappel, je n'ai pas choisi de le devenir, on me l'a imposé !

**- **Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi… D'après mes renseignements, tu es le cadet des Romanov, je me trompe ?

**- **Bah, Alexis est un prophète, Nikaï un Valcane et Kade préfère épouser Lian – je les imagine bien ensemble c'est deux là…. Massacre garanti en dix minutes chrono – plutôt que de rester vingt-quatre heures sur le trône… Donc il ne restait plus que moi…

**Regards…**

**- **Reste que j'ai un peu de mal à accepter que tu sois un empereur…

**- **Pourquoi donc ?

**Constatations…**

**- **Un peu trop… Malefoy sur les bords ?

**Rire…**

À n'en plus finir….

**- **Tu me plais vraiment Morgan….

À en pleurer même…

**- **Vraiment ?

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas permis d'être aussi détendu ?

Pourtant ce n'avait pas été faute d'avoir tenté de remettre leur discussion dans le droit chemin seulement…

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant… »

Une personne avec laquelle il pouvait réellement être lui-même…

Certes, ce Malefoy lui semblait légèrement plus psychopathe que les autres mais bon, il appréciait beaucoup sa franchise et sa compagnie.

**- **Oui… vraiment…

**Un rayon de lumière éclairant les ténèbres de son âme…**

Leurs caractères se complétaient merveilleusement l'un avec l'autre. Là où la personnalité d'Harry semblait noire, celle de Morgan rayonnait et là où l'obscurité de son aîné dominait, le reflet de son esprit irradiait !

De son côté, le descendant d'Avalon se montrait de plus en plus songeur et seule la présence d'une lueur de malice dans son regard métallique laissait présager une décision assez… radicale… quoique si correspondant à la véritable définition du nom « Malefoy » que le survivant avait dépeinte lorsqu'il n'était qu'en deuxième année !

**- **Quelle heure est-il ?

**- **… presque six heures…

**Un temps qui passe et qui ne s'arrête pas…**

**- **Six heures déjà… les instants s'écoulent bien vite en votre compagnie, Votre Altesse…

**- **Dois-je prendre cela pour un « au revoir » ?

**- **Si c'est votre désir…

Ne laissant pas à son interlocuteur le loisir de lui répliquer, Morgan lui adressa un sourire énigmatique avant de se retourner et de faire signe à leurs deux témoins.

Ces derniers les rejoignirent alors, le visage absolument impassible ; ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment le Griffondor qui aurait aimé avoir un avis extérieur sur ce petit entretien… dès plus étrange ?

« A croire que ce mot a été inventé pour lui… »

Car, en fin de compte, qui était réellement cet homme avec lequel il avait discuté près de deux heures ?

Hormis le fait que le blond n'appréciait pas vraiment – pour ne pas dire pas du tout - Maximillian, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose à son sujet !

« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi rien n'est fichu d'être simple ici ? »

Au moins, à son époque, on ne lui demandait rien de spécial à part éliminer Voldi et de jouer la potiche de service !

« Tandis qu'ici… »

Ici cela semblait être totalement le contraire ! On attendait beaucoup de lui et on le laissait se débrouiller seul.

Une situation qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir de beaucoup expérimenter par le passé.

De qui plus est, le cercle de personnes dans lequel il évoluait actuellement était presque exclusivement formé de sorciers hors du commun qui auraient pu tous être promis à un brillant avenir mais, qu'au final, seule la poussière abriterait en son sein…

Les Lestrange, les Snape, les Malefoy, les Mc Dohl, les Potter, les Black, les Rogue, les Dumbledore, les Romanov….

Autant de familles qui suscitaient en lui de la curiosité et pourtant, en 1996, combien d'entre eux faisait encore partie de ce monde ?

Si ces déductions étaient bonnes, les Snape et les Mc Dohl avaient été rayé de la carte de l'Angleterre, les Malefoy et les Black s'étaient vu décimé par des guerres internes, les Potter et les Lestrange avaient survécu au conflit bon gré mal gré, les Dumbledore et les Romanov continuaient de s'affronter…

Quant aux Rogue, son professeur de potion semblait représenter la seule et infime trace du passage des Snape sur cette planète…

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi autant de gens avaient du perdre la vie en si peu de temps mais surtout, pourquoi leur existence semblait avoir été rayé du monde magique…

Jamais auparavant on ne lui avait fait éloge d'une seule de ses personnes hors on ne pouvait nier que la promotion dans laquelle il se trouvait devait très certainement appartenir à la meilleur de Poudlard.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi vouloir cacher à tout prix leur existence ? Faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là ? C'était une chose que le survivant ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ni à accepter aussi

Que restait-il de cette prestigieuse époque où personne ne semblait être ce que l'on pensait réellement et où, bien que dissimulée, l'amitié entre maisons étaient existante ?

N'y avait-il plus aucun espoir ? Ne subsistait-il pas une trace de ces alliances au sein de son époque ?

Sentant le regard de Morgan posé sur lui, le Griffondor se permit de lui adresser un sourire résigné.

Il était fatigué de devoir lutter sans arrêt pour que, au final, rien ne change.

« Quoique je fasse, Tom n'acceptera pas mes sentiments et je serais forcé d'épouser Lian parce que tel est sa volonté… »

Et se rebeller reviendrait à condamner Nikaï alors….

**Une main…**

**Froide et glaciale tout comme l'était actuellement son âme…**

Qui, avec une douceur infinie, s'imprégnait de chacun de ses traits, effaçait la moindre parcelle de sa colère…

**Une voix…**

**- **Je n'aime pas voir les gens gâcher inutilement leur avenir…

**Ténébreuse mais envoûtante, qui pourrait sans aucun mal vous entraîner au cœur même de l'enfer… **

**- **Sous-entendriez-vous que je gâche le mien ?

**- **Exactement, mon très cher Tsar… exactement…

**Un sourire…**

**Qui n'en était pas vraiment un…**

**- **Mais il n'est pas forcément trop tard pour remédier à cette situation…

**Avant que…**

Délaissant brusquement Harry, Morgan posa son regard sur la silhouette du Valcane qu'il dévisagea sans le moindre remord pour ensuite déclarer…

**- **Je ne vois aucune objection à leur mariage…

* * *

(A suivre) 

Harry, regard mega assassin : …  
Sephy : quoi ?  
Harry : arrange-moi ça tout de suite !  
Sephy, innocente : beuh ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
Nikaï : il n'est pas censé épouser Lian, je te le rappelle  
Sephy : et ?  
(bref relecture)  
Sephy : oups….  
Harry : je te le fais pas dire !

(Et l'histoire reprit donc…)

* * *

Dévisageant sans aucune gêne l'être des brumes, Morgan sentit le malaise grandir chez Ethan alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots… 

**- **Je ne vois aucune objection à leur mariage….

Mots qui s'avéraient d'une cruauté insupportable à la vue de leur discussion seulement le Russe faisait partie des rares sorciers qui pouvaient lire clairement entre les lignes aussi…

**- **Cependant…

**- **Cependant, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette alliance serait un véritable gâchis et je n'ai nullement envie de voir s'éteindre le seul espoir de perpétuer la dynastie des Malefoy… donc…

Se plaçant derrière le survivant, le blond posa ses mains sur son épaule avant de décréter – car, bien sûr, sa parole est loi – sur un ton solennel…

**- **Donc j'épouserais Ethan à la place de mon frère…

« HEIN ! »

Devant la mine plus que stupéfaite qu'affichait le Griffondor, les deux témoins eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui n'était guère fait pour arranger les choses !

De son côté, celui qui avait survécu essayait vainement de trouver des répliques pour s'opposer à cette volonté seulement, parlementer avec un Malefoy revenait à essayer de négocier avec un mur….

**- **Hey ! Mais j'ai peut être mon mot à dire dans tout cela !

**- **… Non…

**- **… ? Comment ça, non ?

**- **Tu n'aimes pas mon frère, ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Donc si on veut éviter une catastrophe – pas envie d'imaginer les retombées catastrophiques d'une telle union – tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, moi non plus du reste.

**- **On se connaît…

**- **À peine, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. On verra ça plus tard.

« Plus tard ? Mais il est complètement cinglé ! »

… Autant dire à rien…

**- **Nikaï – après tout, nous allons faire partie de la même famille – j'aimerais officialiser nos fiançailles le plus tôt possible…

**- **Bien, je vais arranger cela… Aaron ? (Puisque tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom alors pourquoi pas…)

**- **Je vais t'aider…

**- **…

Et au milieu d'eux, Harry n'en menait pas large. Certes, le Valcane lui avait vaguement parler d'une possibilité de fiançailles avec la personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer mais là !

**Une voix…**

**- **Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

**- **Parce que vous me plaisez beaucoup….

**- **Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

**A laquelle répondit un murmure ?**

**- **Sachez, mon très cher fiancé, qu'un Malefoy ne ment jamais, il omet juste quelques détails…

**- **…

**- **Nous allons être liés l'un à l'autre – pas que cela m'enchante vraiment mais bon – pour un bout de temps, alors autant commencer par s'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, notre descendance ne pourra être promise qu'à un brillant avenir…

**Une constatation…**

**- **Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur !

**- **C'est vrai, mais n'est-ce pas justement cette qualité que vous recherchez en moi ?

**- **….

**Derrière laquelle se cache une vérité…**

**- **Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je n'aime pas ça

**- **Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant cru le contraire…

D'un mouvement de baguette, l'homme apposa sa signature magique en bas du document que lui tendait l'être des brumes avant de laisser le survivant en faire de même.

**Six heures trente venaient à présent de retentir dans la petite église oubliée des fondateurs et avec elle….**

Avec douceur, le sorcier embrassa la main de son promis avant de saluer comme il se devait son futur cousin par alliance.

Bien que rien ne s'était vraiment passé comme prévu, il avait, au final, obtenu ce qu'il voulait : une perspective d'avenir pour les siens.

Certes, le Tsar était une personne bien jeune et ce mariage était quelque peu précipité mais les moldus ne disaient-ils pas « A la guerre, comme à la guerre ? » et Maximillian était bien la dernière personne contre laquelle il voulait perdre !

**Dernier regard…**

**- **Ethan ?

**Froid et lourd en signification…**

**- **A partir de cet instant, je t'interdis d'approcher mon « frère » à moins trois mètres de ton propre chef…

**- **Sinon ?

**Ultimes paroles…**

**- **Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de l'éliminer tout comme je l'ai fait avec le restant de notre famille…

**- **….

**- **Aaron ?

**- **Je vous suis, Monsieur Malefoy… Sir Romanov, Votre Altesse…

**Un tourbillon de questions restant désormais sans réponses…**

**Mais surtout…**

**- **…Est-ce vraiment la seule solution que nous avons, Nikaï ?

**- **…

**Une main…**

**Qui, dans un geste tendre, vint s'enlacer à la sienne…**

**Pas une parole, pas un mot. Seule une présence se voulant rassurante et protectrice mais traduisant au mieux le serment que lui avait fait le Valcane la nuit précédente…**

**Quoiqu'il arrive, l'être des brumes serait toujours présent à ses côtés…**

**Toujours…**

**Et ce même si…

* * *

**

A Suivre

* * *

SS1Un nouveau mot à ajouter à votre dictionnaire mdr 


	32. Malefoy's Chronicles : Morgan

Saga : What I didn't know – Side Story  
Side Story : Malefoy's Chronicles – La Descendance d'Avalon  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : HP  
Genre : POV / Drama  
Couple(s) : aucun ou Maximillian x Morgan  
Disclaimer : ce Morgan est ma propriété exclusive ! Je défends quiconque de poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur sa personne !

Note(s) de l'auteur :  
Ceci est un chapitre très très court (aucune plainte ne sera tolérée à ce sujet) expliquant partiellement la profonde amitié (…) qui lie ces deux-là….

Note à Krysta : ma bêta adorée ! Voici un tout mini chapitre cette fois-ci, tu vas être heureuse de ne pas avoir des tonnes de fautes à corriger mdr !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : voici un nouveau chapitre spécial sur la saga dédiée cette fois à…. Tadammmm ! Morgan ! bon, il est assez court…. Voire même très court… mais c'est pour la bonne cause et le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis !

Orphée Potter : ça, c'est mon grand secret ! hé hé ! mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… je suis une pro du multi-pairing (Guf guf guf sephy ou comment manquer de s'étouffer bêtement en racontant des conneries) mais je veux bien te donner un début de réponse par mail si tu me laisses ton adresse

Sahada : bah pourquoi ça peut pas se faire ? si Voldi ne cafte pas, personne ne saura qui ryry vient du futur, ne ? Bon, je verrais ça au prochain chapitre. En attendant voici une mimi histoire sur le nouveau personnage de cette histoire, à savoir Morgan !

Fliflou : retour des grandes chaleurs donc retour de ma fic mdr ! Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour ce retard important mais ma beta avait une expo et ces derniers temps, je voyage beaucoup à l'étranger pour le travail (gros soupir) donc avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire… mais je suis de retour ! bourrée de motivation ! hé hé hé hé hé !

les p'tites femmes : si si, les filles, ça existe ! faut juste bien chercher…. (tu veux que je te fasse un chapitre exclusivement féminin ?). Pour les couples…. Bah rien n'est encore définitif… Orphée risque de me tuer si elle a pas son Tom x Ryry donc… En tout cas, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas ! je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

Mizuno Musume Megami : le problème avec les vacances c'est lorsque le commun des mortels y a droit, moi, j'ai le triple de boulot mdr mais bon, je fais un petit retour en force avec une mini présentation du nouveau personnage de cette fic : Morgan. En espérant que ça te plaira. Bisous !

Deedeehasbeen : Sephy ou l'art d'être optimiste. Bah, plus on attend un couple et plus la joie est grande lorsqu'il arrive enfin, non ? (en gros, c'est pas pour ce chapitre mdr)

miss Felton/Malfoy : Tom réapparaitra dans le prochain chapitre, promis. Sinon pour les noms… Tom Alexis Romanov, Harry Ethan Romanov et le vrai Ethan Kade Romanov. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas !

Loreilaï Yuy : et Sephy qui s'écrit « Morgan Powaaa ! » traduction : ceci est un chapitre exclusivement dédié à Morgan et uniquement à lui ! vi, vi ! tu as bien compris ! ceci est un extra spécial sur lui et où tu comprendras mieux sa haine pour son petit frère ! comme quoi, suffisait de demander mdr

Eowyn Malefoy : c'est drôle que tu parles de Morgan parce que voici un chapitre qui lui est dédié mdr ! tu comprendras mieux après l'avoir lu pourquoi il déteste autant Lian ! (eh vi, parce qu'il y a réellement une bonne raison à cela)

alinemcb54 : ce sont mes perso favori donc, un chapitre spécial Morgan pour cette fois et… dans pas longtemps, un autre sur Nikaï ! merci pour tes encouragements !

Saphir : comme quoi faut vraiment pas désespérer voici la suite mdr ! merci pour ta review !

Kiwi : bah à ton avis pourquoi la fic s'appelle « What I didn't know ? » (pour une fois que j'ai trouvé un titre qui résume assez bien l'histoire). Pis c'est vrai que Morgan a interdit ryry d'approcher Lian mais depuis quand un Potter écoute ce qu'on lui dit ? hein ? mdr. Pour Morgan, il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance dans sa vie, le pauvre petit (explications dans ce chapitre). Pour Tom, les réponses et réactions au prochain chapitres mais c'est clair qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu… hum… en parlant de réponses, une partie se trouve dans les documents que tu m'as demandé il y a quelques temps (magie des temps anciens et Valcane). Tu les as bien reçu ? Pour le réveil de ryry, je te réserve une excellente surprise mdr (hum hum un peu de sérieux voyons… encore un peu et je réussissais à m'étouffer avec un cookies) donc je me permets de passer ta question. Mais, effectivement, la plupart des personnes vont malheureusement mourir… atrocement en plus ! (ahh et j'y pense, mes réponses sur tes questions concernant Dray sont suffisantes ?) Bisous à toi !

Dawn : la réaction de Tom sera pour le prochain chapitre mais nul doute qu'il vaudra mieux se mettre à l'abri mdr. Pour cette fois, tu auras droit un petit chapitre sur Morgan, histoire de mieux comprendre qui il est et le pourquoi de son attitude. Bonne lecture !

Kaorulabelle : mouarf… c'est vrai que je ne dois pas être facile à lire.. et si on ajoute ma mauvaise manie de tout compliquer… on est vraiment pas sauvé mdr Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un réel talent pour l'écriture mdr ! (s'imagine assez mal écrire un Best Seller) mais merci pour ces encouragements ! ils me motivent à écrire la suite rapidement !

* * *

**Malefoy's Chronicles**

_On dit que  
« Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort »…_

_Ce qui signifie que, si j'ai survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui,  
Je survivrais encore jusqu'à demain de part ma seule volonté,  
De part ce sentiment de rancune et de vengeance que l'on m'a inculqué…_

_Je suis maudit, et alors ?  
Ce que beaucoup pense être un obstacle,  
Deviendra ma force…_

_Ce qui est censé me tuer,  
Deviendra mon atout majeur et  
Celle de toute ma descendance…_

_Et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps…_

**La Descendance d'Avalon  
-  
****Morgan, The Cold Beauty

* * *

**

A l'origine, je m'appelais Dray…

Dray Clarence Malefoy, illustre héritier, de part mon nom, d'une fortune colossale mais aussi d'une beauté que beaucoup qualifiait autrefois de féerique mais qui, aujourd'hui, n'est plus que le reflet de la froideur que je porte à l'espèce humaine en générale…

Un sentiment de rancune et de haine que je dois essentiellement à ma très chère et défunte famille…

Paix à leur âme…

Même si, au fond, je n'éprouve pas le moindre regret pour les gestes que j'ai commis. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème ; ils ont eu le malheur de faire de moi ce que je suis mais n'ont malheureusement pas eu assez de temps pour s'en repentir…

Ils auraient mieux fait de me tuer pendant qu'ils en avaient encore eu le temps !

Seulement, aucun d'eux n'en a jamais eu le courage ou la volonté…

On ne peut éliminer si facilement « L'Héritier »…

D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal intime de ma mère, ma naissance fut, à elle seule, un sujet de controverse. Mon père ne me désirait pas vraiment et seul le besoin express d'un fils pour perpétuer la dynastie des Malefoy l'a obligé à épouser ma future mère et à l'engrosser par la suite.

A l'époque, on ne pouvait donner naissance à un enfant en dehors du mariage…

Enfin, théoriquement bien sûr, car cela ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir deux frères et une sœur plus âgés que moi et nés de l'amour incestueux que mon géniteur portait à sa cadette.

Je ne me suis jamais interrogé sur le comment ils avaient pu être reconnu officiellement ; les Malefoy possédant assez d'argent pour se permettre de corrompre n'importe quel ministre ou gouvernement de ce monde.

Personne ne tient tête à un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences !

Il n'existait pas d'exceptions à cette règle, sauf peut-être Maximillian… mais c'est un sujet dont je vous parlerais plus tard… lorsque je vous aurais un peu plus expliquer ce que c'est d'être né et de vivre dans l'une des plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre.

Personne n'a jamais su me dire exactement comment je suis né, je sais juste que j'ai vu le jour au beau milieu du site de Stonehenge, réputé pour être un lieu de concentration magique situé non loin du Manoir.

Mon père n'était pas présent…

D'ailleurs, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne dois pas l'avoir rencontré plus que six fois dans toute ma vie et, à chaque fois, cela c'est assez mal terminé…

Il me haïssait…

Il me haïssait et me le prouvait à chacune de ses visites qui finissaient généralement par une séance de tortures dans les sous-sols de la maison.

S'il avait pu me tuer, il l'aurait volontiers fait à l'instant même où je me suis trouvé pour la première fois dans son champ de vision. Seulement…

Seulement, à cette époque, aucun des enfants qu'il avait eu précédemment avec sa sœur ne pouvait être réellement considéré comme sien, c'était la condition que lui avait imposée, via un pacte, le Premier ministre de la magie en fonction à ce moment-là.

C'est d'ailleurs le seul sorcier que je connais qui fut compétent dans son domaine, bien qu'il ait, involontairement, bien sûr, contribué à ce que ma vie soit un véritable cauchemar…

Pourquoi ?

Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon père ne m'a jamais aimé et, si je porte le nom de Malefoy aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était obligé de me le donner.

On ne renie pas un Malefoy…

Sauf s'il a le malheur d'épouser un(e) moldu(e ), chose qui ne m'arrivera jamais !

Non, on ne peut renier un Malefoy…

Mais on peut essayer de le détruire par divers petits stratagèmes qui, additionnés les uns aux autres, peuvent littéralement vous rendre complètement fou !

Je n'avais pas cinq ans lorsque, après m'avoir endoctriné avec les préceptes malefoyens, mon géniteur m'a placé dans une famille de moldu sans le moindre sous et vivant dans une sorte de citée malfamée de Londres dont je tairais le nom.

C'est là que j'y ai appris certaines règles que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier de ma vie tant mon séjour y a été infernal !

De quoi vous dégoûter de l'espèce humaine pour le restant de vos jours !

La mère était une femme d'environ trente ans qui, femme de ménage le jour, joignait les deux bouts en se prostituant la nuit.

D'ailleurs, la prostitution semblait être une affaire de famille chez eux vu que je devais être le seul qui m'obstinait à ne pas m'abaisser à pratiquer ce genre de choses.

Mais la cadette qui n'avait qu'un an en plus que moi, avait déjà été initié à « cet art »…

Autant dire que j'en ai su plus qu'assez – de manière aussi bien théorique que pratique – sur le sujet avant même d'avoir fini mon cycle inférieur à Poudlard !

Je me souviens combien cela avait choqué mon père d'apprendre que je n'étais plus vierge alors que je n'avais qu'à peine treize ans…

Il ne pensait probablement pas que me placer chez des moldus me débaucherait à ce point car, moins de deux heures plus tard, toute ma famille d'accueil se trouvait dans ses cachots pour une mise à mort devant très certainement faire partie des plus longues et douloureuses de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

On ne touche pas à un Malefoy…

Un précepte assez bancal au vu des meurtres et des étranges disparitions dont regorge notre arbre généalogique depuis la disparition du fondateur de notre lignée, Maugred Malefoy…

Au dire de l'histoire, Maugred était le premier fils que la fée Morgan aurait eu avec son frère, le roi Arthur. Les légendes veulent que, lors de sa conception, la terre s'arrêta momentanément de tourner de sorte à ce que, pendant vingt-quatre heures, il ne fit ni jour, ni nuit…

Le simple fait d'énoncer son nom, dans certains milieux, est d'ailleurs considéré comme une malédiction à part entière tant sa vie était auréolée de mystère mais aussi de crimes les plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Le plus célèbre d'entre eux est sans conteste le meurtre d'Arthur, au cours d'une bataille les plus sanglantes qu'aient connu les terres anglaises… mais, là encore, tout n'est que murmure, rien ne fut officialisé.

Maugred, tout comme moi, n'était pas censé exister…

Ne pas exister…

Combien de fois étant adolescent ne l'aies-je pas souhaité ?

Je pensais qu'avec mon retour au Manoir, tout prendrait fin, que je n'aurais que cette haine stupide de mon géniteur à endurer et pourtant…

Pourtant ce qui m'y attendait était bien pire que cela…

Bien pire, en effet…

Je me demande comment on peut souhaiter autant de mal à un simple enfant ?

C'est une chose que, aujourd'hui encore, je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre ni à accepter !

Si encore j'avais pu commettre quelque chose susceptible de ternir l'image de notre famille, j'aurais pu me faire une raison, j'aurais pu l'admettre et accepter sans broncher n'importe quelle punition.

Mais je n'avais rien fait…

Absolument rien…

Pendant treize ans, j'avais pu vivre avec l'indifférence et la haine qu'il me portait et j'aurais très bien pu le faire jusqu'à ma majorité si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement ou plutôt s'ils n'en avaient pas décidé autrement !

Treize ans…

Est-ce réellement un âge pour détruire la vie d'un adolescent ?

Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier…

Il voulait que l'on parle, rien que tout les deux…

Il me disait qu'il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé, que s'il avait tué ces moldus, c'était uniquement pour les punir du mal qu'il m'avait fait…

Il me disait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais le droit de vivre comme bon me semblerait au manoir, avec ma mère, et que j'aurais même droit à mes appartements privés !

Intérieurement, j'en avais été heureux, comme l'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre à ma place. Il m'avait semblé si sincère…

Et pourtant…

Je me souviens de mettre réveillé le lendemain, les vêtements en lambeaux, le corps recouverts d'étranges symboles et nageant dans une mare de sang…

Je me souviens du cri des corbeaux, de ces corps déchiquetés et embrochés qui m'entouraient, de leur puanteur qui me donnait la nausée…

Je me souviens de ce qui fut autrefois ma tendre et douce mère, la seule personne pour qui j'avais un tant soit peu compté et dont la tête trônait sur un bout de bois non loin de moi…

Je me souviens de son regard surpris de me savoir encore là, de ta silhouette accrochée à sa robe qui me regardait fixement comme on regarde une créature de foire…

C'est toi qui aurais dû être à ma place, Maximillian…

Toi, l'enfant maudit, fruit d'un amour interdit et porteur originel de la malédiction de Morgan !

Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là ! Seulement comment mon père aurait pu accepter de te perdre, hein ?

Cette simple pensée lui était inconcevable, c'est pourquoi il a eu recourt à ce sort de substitution…

Il savait que le spectre de Morgan ne saurait différencier un Malefoy d'un autre si celui-ci était soumit à un sortilège ancestral…

Il savait qu'une fois dans les terres d'Avalon, il me serait impossible d'échapper à la malédiction que Merlin avait placée sur la sorcière…

La seule chose dont il ne pouvait se douter c'était…

Les moldus ont un proverbe qui dit…

« Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus fort… »

En me donnant en sacrifice, père pensait non seulement à se débarrasser de moi mais aussi à te guérir de cette malédiction du à ta naissance…

Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai survécu à cette épreuve, ce qui m'a rendu plus fort…

Beaucoup plus fort…

Quelque chose qu'il allait très vite regretter par la suite mais il l'avait cherché, tout comme les autres, tout comme ceux que j'allais éliminer par la suite…

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais plus été le même…

Jamais…

Un fantôme…

Voilà comment me considéraient les autres membres de ma famille. Une chose qui m'importait peu au vue des rapports que j'entretenais avec eux.

Avant que je ne fasse un peu de ménage, les Malefoy vivaient dans une vendetta sans fin et il n'existait pas une seule semaine sans qu'une personne ne soit retrouvée amochée ou encore totalement méconnaissable.

Mon père y était pour beaucoup, se servant de ses proches comme des scientifiques se serviraient de rats pour effectuer des expériences.

Il aimait la recherche…

A un tel point que sa mort ne fut une tragédie pour personne, excepté pour sa douce sœur qui, ne pouvant le supporter, préféra se jeter du haut de la falaise juste après avoir vu le corps…

Maximillian, quant à lui, avait été tellement traumatisé d'assister à ma petite séance de torture qu'il en perdit la mémoire. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il croit toujours que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine pour le placer chez les Snape.

A croire que je dois avoir aussi certaines prédispositions pour le théâtre…

Enfin comme son amnésie m'arrangeait grandement, je lui ai épargné la vie. Après tout je comptais déjà me débarrasser de tous les autres Malefoy à cette époque et il possédait et possède toujours un certain potentiel qu'il aurait été dommage de perdre…

Ceci dit, cela ne l'empêche nullement de me haïr même s'il se garde bien de me le jeter à la figure. Maximillian a toujours su ce qu'il en était au moment même où sa garde m'a été confié. Je ne lui ai rien caché allant même jusqu'à lui projeter mentalement les images de ce fameux jour sur les terres d'Avalon…

Ma marraine m'a dit que c'était sûrement cela qui engendrait les crises dont il était et est toujours victime de tant à autre. Mais je m'en moque éperdument !

Il a détruit ma vie, je détruirais la sienne !

Petit à petit…

Oui, petit à petit….

A l'origine, je m'appelais Dray…

Dray Clarence Malefoy, illustre héritier de l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorcier d'Angleterre…

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'une beauté froide… un être que peu qualifierait d'humain tant la vie semble avoir disparu de mon être…

Morgan…

Tel est le nom que l'on m'a attribué depuis cet événement…

Mon existence ne m'appartient plus…

Et, bien que je n'aspire qu'à un repos éternel depuis que je me suis vengé, je sais que cela ne me sera pas accordé…

Je ne peux mourir…

La malédiction dont je suis victime ne me le permet pas…

Du moins, tant que je le souhaite dans mon cœur…

Je suppose donc par simple déduction que, le jour où je voudrais réellement vivre, je mourrais…

Un engrenage qui, quel qu'en soit l'issu, ne me laissera que des regrets, je le sais et je me dois de faire avec.

Alors en attendant ce jour, je m'occupe comme je le peux, cherchant un moyen de torturer mentalement le responsable de mes tourments un peu plus encore…

Quoique…

Avec ce Tsar, je détiens peut être l'arme idéale pour cela…

A moins que…

* * *

TBC maybe… 


	33. Annonce

Annonce !

Hello tout le monde !

Ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas entendu parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Du moins pas encore…

Mais j'ai déménagé en Ecosse il y a deux mois et, malheureusement, j'ai tout le mal du monde pour réussir a avoir internet chez moi…

Donc je vous rassure tout de suite :

NON, JE N'ARRETE PAS L'ECRITURE NI AUCUNE DE MES HISTOIRES EN COURS !

J'attends juste d'avoir ma connexion internet pour pouvoir les publier.

Kisu

Sephy

Qui est prête a n'importe quoi pour récupérer une connexion…


	34. Au commencement

Titre : What I didn't know  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…  
Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Kade x Tom / Nikaï x Harry / Morgan x Than et Kade x Tom x Than (évoqué)  
Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception de Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :  
**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire  
« … » : Pensées des personnages  
_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_  
Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.  
Kade Ethan Romanov (6ième) : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry. Il vient d'intégrer Poudlard  
Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.  
Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.  
Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.

_Serpentard :_  
Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan  
Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.  
Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.  
Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy. Il est fiancé à Malicia Black

_Serdaigle :_  
Malicia Black (5ième) : cousine de Jack et fiancée de Lyle Mc Dohl

_Professeurs:_  
Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.  
Professeur de botanique – Fifi June : directrice de la maison des Poussoufle, elle semble être de nature assez craintive, surtout à l'égard de la « bande à Malefoy »

_Autres :_  
Arthur Lombage : Premier Ministre de la magie de l'époque.

_Notions historiques :_  
Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur  
Maugred Malefoy d'Avalon : fils aîné de Morgan, ancêtre des Malefoy  
Salen Snape d'Avalon : deuxième fils de Morgan et ancêtre des Snape  
Nicolas II : dernier Tsar « officiel » de Russie (1917)

Manoir Malefoy :

Morgan Dray Malefoy : frère aîné de Maximillian. Il a terminé ses études il y a quelques années de cela. Personne ne sait ce qu'il exerce comme profession. Il est âgé de 24 ans. Ses spécialités sont les potions et les duels  
Kerent : moldu occupant le poste de majordome au sein du manoir Malefoy. Personne ne sait comment il a obtenu cette fonction ni même ce qu'il fait dans le monde magique. Son âge nous reste inconnu  
Ornella : sorcière muette issue d'une famille modeste s'occupant du ménage et de la cuisine au sein du manoir. Elle est âgée de 32 ans.

* * *

**Les relations amoureuses**

(Ce qu'il faut retenir) :

_Ruptures :_  
Alexis Romanov (Voldi) et Maximillian (Lian) ont rompu leurs fiançailles

_Fiançailles :_  
Lyle Mc Dohl et Malicia Black sont toujours fiancés  
Aaron Mc Dohl et Lune Lestrange sont toujours fiancés  
Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés mais rien n'est encore officiel  
Morgan Malefoy et Ethan Romanov viennent de se fiancer mais rien n'a encore été rendu officiel.

_Sens unique :_  
Kade Romanov est amoureux d'Alexis Romanov (Voldi)  
Maximillian est amoureux d'Ethan Romanov (Harry)

_Ambiguës :_  
La relation Nikaï Aton / Ethan Romanov (Harry)  
La relation Tom Jedusor / Harry Potter

* * *

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy ! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui ! Ce qui les mettent dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

A peine débarqué à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve mêler à une première tentative d'assassinat sur Maximillian. En effet, le professeur de DCFM, Roule, qui travaille pour Dumbi, a décidé d'enfermer Malefoy dans un miroir démoniaque. Son plan n'étant pas parfaitement au point, il entraîne Harry avec. Mortellement blessé par leur chute, le survivant tente avant tout de sauver son protéger et c'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de l'âme du miroir : Connors Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Ce dernier parvint à sortir Lian du pétrin. Pendant ce temps, Harry fait la connaissance de l'être qui partage son esprit : Kade. Celui-ci, grâce à ses pouvoirs, parvint à maintenir Ryry en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que les secours arrivent.

Malheureusement, les blessures étant trop profondes, Tom est obligé d'intervenir en passant un « pacte » avec Ryry, lui attribuant ainsi les pouvoirs de Valcane de son défunt frère Alexander, ancien bodyguard de Kade.

Le survivant apprend alors que Voldi, au même titre que Kade et Nikaï, est lui aussi un Romanov….

Entre temps, Maximillian est de nouveau attaqué par le professeur Roule, obligeant Harry à intervenir une nouvelle fois alors que ses blessures ne sont pas totalement guérites et qu'il ne maîtrise pas, mais alors pas du tout, ses nouveaux pouvoirs !

Afin de ne pas courir à la bérézina, Tom décide d'intervenir en force, éliminant tout être indésirable au passage lorsqu'il découvre l'état déplorable d'Harry et Lian, partit à son secours.

Résultats des courses : un Harry dans le coma, un Malefoy voulant éliminer toute trace de Weasley de la planète, un Tom prenant conscience de ses sentiments mais se refusant de les accepter, Nikaï qui sachant son amour impossible, se fiance à Ran…

Et tout cela pour en arriver à….

Pour en arriver à quoi au juste ?

Lian, qui était fiancé à Tom, vient de rompre avec l'accord de celui-ci. Pire ! Voldi accepte que celui-ci épouse Harry alors qu'il en est lui-même raide dingue et qu'il sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques !

De son côté, le Griffondor, poussé par ses cousins, fait la connaissance d'une personne totalement imprévue dans le programme : Morgan Dray Malefoy, le frère aîné de Lian auquel il se retrouve fiancé après un court entretien secret et inconnu de Voldi et Maximillian !

L'avenir des Romanov et le futur de la Russie serait-elle en train de changer ?

* * *

**Les raisons du retard de ce chapitre…**

1° C'était les vacances… et contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser, vacances est synonyme de plus de boulot encore pour moi… (C'est ce qu'on appelle être maudit…)  
2° Problème de santé… il paraît que ça arrive à tout le monde… je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier…  
3° Déménagement et tout ce qui en découle (internet, ligne téléphonique, …) … Et oui, encore… mais bon, j'espère quand même rester dans ce nouveau pays une année cette fois…  
4° Une bêta surchargée de travail et qui en plus doit se coltiner mes chapitres ! (Je compatis Krysta… mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est très court par rapport aux présents mais surtout vis-à-vis du prochain que tu vas recevoir….)  
5° (Probablement)… des ennuis de mise en page avec FFnet… comme toujours…  
6° Euh… les réponses aux reviews ? Bah…. Vu que personne ne lira ce chapitre, je n'aurais pas à me tracasser pour la suite…

Sephy, cinq heures du mat, qui doit aller bosser mais en a pas réellement envie et qui se demande quand elle aura internet pour pouvoir envoyer ce chapitre rapidement à sa bêta adorée…

* * *

**Notes d'ULTRA dernière minute de l'auteur :**

... (...) euh... bouh ? eh vi, j'suis encore vivante (dommage pour les personnes qui espéraient le contraire) et qui dit toujours vivante dit aussi que je reprends mes fics là où je les ais arrêté (toujours pour le plus grandmalheur de ces mêmes personnes).  
Pour ce qui est des RAR, FFnet ne les autorisant plus dans les chapitres et n'ayant absolument pas compris le nouveau système (y a quelqu'un d'assez sympa pour me fournir le mode d'emploi ?), je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à celles que vous m'avez laissée. Cependant à l'avenir j'y répondrais par mail ou par le nouveau système (si quelqu'un m'explique comment ça marche).  
Donc un grand merci à **alinemcb54, les p'tites femmes, onarluca,Orphée Potter, Kaorulabelle, Felly, Mizuno Musume Megami, Dawn, deedeehasbeen, Eowyn Malefoy, Sahada, Kiwi, Loreilai Yuy, Teyla, Moumoune, vicky-j, Litany Riddle, Cassie, Egwene Al' Vere, Khisanth-91, sakura007, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, Djehra, Mégane Granger** pour vos reviews

Euh... **MESSAGE PERSO POUR KIWI**  
en espérant qu'elle lise ce message (pas vraiment gagné) :

Si tu es toujours intéressée par les questions que tu m'as posé dans ta dernière review, je me ferais une joie (woé... ben au vu du nombre de questions... (...)) de t'y répondre, tout en ménageant le suspence (faut bien préserver "L'Avenir de la Russie et le Futur des Romanov")

* * *

**What I didn't know  
-  
Chapitre 27 : Au commencement…**

* * *

Accoudé à l'une des nombreux murets surplombant le toit du prestigieux Collège de Poudlard, Kade fixait d'un air semi-absent la forêt interdite qui s'étendait devant lui, laissant le vent jouer avec ses longs cheveux métalliques. 

Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à Harry qu'en cet instant.

Triste…  
Mélancolique…  
Fataliste…

Trois termes qui, à eux seuls, résumaient la personnalité de ces deux êtres d'exception que tout réunissait et séparait à la fois.

Semblable et différent…  
Le jour et la nuit…

Deux joyaux identiques brillant d'un même éclat, d'une même lumière…

Ce que ressentait l'un, l'autre pouvait le comprendre et l'accepter car il l'avait vécu lui aussi dans sa chair, dans son être…

Le sacrifice de soi…  
La solitude…  
La résignation…

Car sur leurs frêles épaules d'adolescents reposait une croix beaucoup trop lourde à porter, à gérer aussi…

L'un était né Tsar et l'autre héros d'un peuple n'ayant plus aucun espoir…

Mais en quoi tout cela leur apportait une satisfaction ?  
. .

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leur vie n'avait été qu'un vaste ensemble de désillusions qui, combinées les unes aux autres n'avaient contribué qu'à les détruire petit à petit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui seulement…

Car, même si en ce moment ils se rebellaient quelque peu, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ces deux adolescents avaient prit conscience d'une chose importante :

Sans Alexis Tom Jedusor Romanov, ils ne seraient rien...

Certes, le Serpentard se servait d'eux pour atteindre ses objectifs personnels. Simplement, contrairement au reste de leur entourage avec lequel ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici, il ne le leur cachait pas.

Il était peut-être la source principale de leurs ennuis mais aussi celle qui leur permettait d'exister, de s'être rencontré…

Deux êtres identiques et semblables…

Ils n'étaient pas de simples reflets mais des personnes étant capables d'avoir leur propre façon de penser…

Un simple regard suffisait pour se comprendre et s'accepter…

Le sommet de la connaissance…  
L'ultime complémentarité…

Voilà ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait réussi à faire de ces deux personnalités qui, à première vue ne semblaient avoir aucun atome crochu…

Un véritable miracle ?

Kade ne le pensait pas, non…

Bien qu'il ne le montrait que très peu, il avait été profondément touché par le sacrifice d'Alexander lors de cette tragédie qui avait coûté la vie à la plupart des membres de sa famille lors de ses huit ans.

Propulsé Tsar au même instant, personne ne lui avait vraiment laissé le temps de faire son deuil, préférant lui imposer la responsabilité d'un royaume plutôt que de s'attarder sur les sentiments que pourrait bien ressentir un gamin en pareille occasion.

Un empereur se devait d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ; la moindre erreur ne pouvait être envisageable...

Tel était le moule dans lequel on l'avait placé et tenté de le façonner.

Heureusement pour lui, Tom avait été là. S'occupant à distance de son éducation, lui octroyant une certaine liberté, une certaine vision de la vie.

Certes, son cousin n'était pas un ange, loin de là. Seulement à choisir entre une existence plate et morose ne pouvant avoir qu'une seule issue et celle que lui proposait leur « Etoile », il n'y avait pas vraiment à hésiter !

Quitte à être damné pour l'éternité, il préférait le suivre lui et se forger sa propre personnalité plutôt que de rester ancré dans ce moule où il se sentait petit à petit étouffer.

Et Harry avait fait exactement le même choix que lui…

Triste…  
Mélancolique…  
Fataliste…

Trois termes qui les rendaient indissociables et qui faisaient leur force…

Trois traits de leur personnalité sur lesquels Tom avait su jouer pour en retirer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Trois mots pour lesquels…

X X X X X

Adossé au mur de la tour d'astronomie surplombant le Collège de Poudlard, Alexis Romanov observait silencieusement la silhouette de son cousin tout en lui cachant sa présence en ces lieux.

Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur le jeune russe ainsi que les sentiments que ce dernier lui portait au fond de son cœur.

Pourtant, malgré les liens profonds qui les unissaient, le Serpentard n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste pour alléger ce fardeau que son cadet portait sur les épaules.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'attachait aucune importance à l'adolescent, non, loin de là. Seulement le prophète était on ne peut plus conscient que, chaque geste qu'il accomplirait dans ce sens n'aboutirait qu'à obtenir l'effet inverse…

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas ce qui rendait sa relation si difficile avec Harry ?

Plus le Griffondor prenait de l'importance dans sa vie, plus il tentait d'éloigner ce dernier de lui de manière radicale.

Pour l'avenir des Romanov et le futur de la Russie ?

Comme le lui avait dit Zane, cette phrase n'était qu'un prétexte pour se voiler la face, pour ne pas à avoir à choisir ou faire la part des choses.

Dans la vie, il y a toujours des choix à faire qui sont difficiles mais nécessaire et le survivant en faisait partie.

Tom ne pouvait vivre sans lui mais ne pouvait accepter de vivre avec lui !

Un étrange paradoxe qui prenait réellement un sens lorsque l'on connaissait la véritable nature des pouvoirs du mage noir.

_« J'aurais aimé être né devin pour pouvoir te comprendre… »_

Tels étaient les propos que lui avait adressé l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerf après sa première transformation en Valcane…

Des paroles qui l'avaient profondément touchées et blessées aussi mais s'il ne le lui avait pas directement montré.

_« Voir la mort des personnes qui te sont chers et y assister par la suite sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit sous peine de rendre la situation pire encore… connaître l'identité des personnes qui te trahiront dans le futur mais devoir faire comme si de rien n'était… »_

Autant de choses qui l'empêchait d'agir réellement à sa guise et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur car, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, une grande partie de ce futur qu'il voyait était et restait immuable…

- _Pour un temps seulement, je peux leur apporter un semblant de bonheur et de paix mais, au bout du compte, le résultat sera le même… il n'y aura qu'une seule et unique fin… un seul et unique chemin… _

Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans tout ceci était essayé de rendre la disparition des uns moins pénibles pour les autres…

- _Il n'y aura qu'une seule fin…_

C'est pourquoi, en connaissance en pleine connaissance de cause, il avait décidé…

XXXXX

Accoudé à l'un des nombreux murets surplombant le toit du prestigieux Collège Poudlard, Kade fixait d'un air semi-absent la forêt interdite qui s'étendait devant lui, laissant le vent jouer avec ses longs cheveux métalliques

Triste…  
Mélancolique…  
Fataliste…

Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à Harry auparavant tout comme, jamais, il ne lui avait été aussi différent…

Deux joyaux identiques brillant d'une même lumière, d'une même intensité aussi.

Seulement au moment même où il se sentait sombrer dans les profondeurs du néant, la douceur et la chaleur d'une présence familière le ramenèrent à une réalité qu'il ne pensait pouvoir retrouver…

- Al ?

Aucun son, aucun bruit…

Juste une présence, ces bras autour de sa taille qui, se resserrant petit à petit autour de lui, était la seule chose qui lui prouvait le Serpentard était derrière lui.

Prononcer la moindre parole aurait été totalement inutile tout comme essayer de comprendre la raison pour laquelle son aîné se trouvait ici et non dans ses quartiers ou encore aux côtés de leur empereur.

Alexis était et restait toujours pour lui un mystère des plus complets, des plus entiers.

Dangereux et fascinant…  
Manipulateur et envoûtant…

Mais sans lui, il ne pourrait exister….  
Sans lui…

- _Al…_

Serrant davantage son emprise sur l'ancien Tsar, le pilier des Romanov prit alors la parole sur un ton des mielleux dans lequel le prodige pouvait néanmoins distinguer une certaine mise en garde, une certaine menace aussi…

- Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Harry en ce moment ?

- Il avait besoin de parler seul à seul avec Nikaï…

- Vraiment…

Moquerie et ironie…

Il savait que Tom ne le croyait pas car ne partageant qu'une seule âme, il était totalement inutile pour le « Prince des Glaces » de s'éloigner de son gemini. Leur lien était beaucoup trop fort et trop réel pour qu'il ne soit pas directement impliqué dans les actions de sa moitié.

Seulement…

- Da… (SS1)

Avait-il réellement le choix ?

Kade considérait Harry comme son véritable frère. Ils partageaient le même esprit, la même conscience, les mêmes épreuves.

La seule chose qui les différenciait était que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne ne s'était véritablement soucié de ce que le Griffondor pouvait ressentir au plus profond de lui. Alors que lui, il avait eu la chance de bénéficier d'une certaine éducation, avait reçu un soutien de sa famille, avait pu vivre huit ans de sa vie avec ses parents…

Bien sûr, tout cela pourrait paraître dérisoire comparé aux autres adolescents de son âge. Seulement son cadet, lui, n'avait même pas eu la chance de partager un dixième de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Des amis qui, d'une certaine façon l'avait trahi…

Une arme confinée dans un placard jusqu'au jour fatidique où elle pourrait se rendre utile…

Etait-ce cela la vie ?

En venant ici, Harry était petit à petit tombé sous le charme de Tom et Kade était certain que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Malheureusement ce fichu « Avenir des Romanov et futur de la Russie » semblaient avoir dressé entre eux une barrière insurmontable.

Dès lors, la seule solution qui leur restait était de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, tout en sachant très bien que cela rendrait probablement le Serpentard complètement fou.

- _Mais Harry représente notre futur…_

Un futur qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de négliger malgré tout.

- _Et au risque de tout sacrifier…_

Quitte à tout perdre et à devoir tout renoncer, ils préféraient…

Une main…

Douce et froide qui, dans une lenteur calculée, glissait le long de sa joue et caressa le bout de ses lèvres…

- Ne songe pas à me trahir, Kade, où tu le regretteras…

Des paupières qui se referment…

Un sentiment d'insécurité de plus en plus présent…

- T'aies-je une seule fois déjà trahi ?

- Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui qu'elles étaient hier.

Des vérités et des non-dits…

- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait compromettre l'avenir de notre famille…

Une voix qui n'était que murmure…

- Et celle de notre peuple ?

Il était trop tard…

- …

- Je vois…

Trop tard pour faire machine en arrière à présent…

- _Izvinitie (SS2) , Alex... tu ne nous as pas vraiment laissé le choix…_

XXXXX

Il était tout juste un peu plus de sept heures trente ce matin-là lorsque, revenant de son entraînement matinal de Quiddich, Franck Potter regagna son dortoir dans le but d'y prendre une douche rapide avant le petit déjeuner…

Il était tout juste un peu plus de sept heures trente lorsque, franchissant le seuil de chambre, il se précipita pour en refermer la porte et y apposer un sortilège la rendant imperméable à tout bruit tant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le touchait…

Assis au bout milieu de son lit, loin de tout appui d'un mur ou rebord quelconque, Nikaï Aton Romanov veillait avec tendresse sur le sommeil de son maître confortablement allongé sur ses genoux tout en jouant avec ces longues mèches argentées qui semblaient être la fierté de cette illustre famille impériale.

Une image qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé surprendre un jour et ce bien malgré l'attention que semblait porter le Valcane à l'Empereur, la Russie étant on ne peut plus strict en matière d'étiquette.

Une raison qui donnait encore plus de charme et de douceur à la vision qui se déroulait devant lui. Car s'il se doutait de l'esprit de sacrifice de l'être des brumes, en aucun cas il n'avait soupçonné que Ethan y répondrait.

- _Est-ce cela un lien parfait ?_

Ressentant le trouble qui habitait le Griffondor, le protecteur releva alors la tête et, d'un regard, invita son aîné à s'avancer dans leur direction.

Personnellement, Kai n'avait rien contre Franck Potter qui, contrairement à son ami Jack Black, n'était pas totalement endoctriné par les paroles de Dumbledore et semblait ouvert à la discussion.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'était juste que…

- Tu veux que je vous fasse monter le petit déjeuner ?

- Ça ne sera pas la peine, Sa Majesté ne se réveillera pas avant le début des cours…

- Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu n'as pas faim ou est-ce le code russe qui te l'impose ?

- Cela fait-il une différence ?

Ne relevant pas la remarque qui venait de lui être faite, l'adolescent s'empara d'un pouf qu'il installa juste en face du lit et de ses vis-à-vis.

La relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient tous deux l'intriguait fortement car il ne parvenait pas à la situer clairement.

Ses connaissances en créatures mystiques lui avaient permis d'établir que Nikaï faisait partie de ces êtres que le monde sorcier cherchait à tout prix à exterminer mais dont la race avait été partiellement sauvegardée grâce à l'intervention de la famille royale russe.

De ce fait, en échange d'une allégeance totale, cet « espèce » avait survécu à travers les siècles malgré la chasse dont ils étaient victime.

- _Maître et esclave…_

Telle était la définition que l'on pouvait trouver dans les anciennes écritures. Et pourtant, ce descriptif semblait être à mille lieux de ce dont il pouvait à présent observer en cet instant précis.

C'est pourquoi…

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Il est mon maître…

- Et alors ?

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui demander directement…

- Je suis son obligé…

- Ça ne vous empêche pas de vous fréquenter

- Il est le Tsar !

- Être le Tsar ne signifie pas ne pas avoir de sentiments

- Mais être une créature, si

- Veux-tu me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

Il voulait savoir…

- Que cherches-tu au juste ?

- Je ne cherche rien. Je veux juste comprendre…

Comprendre ce qui les liait et qui les séparait. Découvrir un peu plus sur cette branche de sa famille dont, jusqu'alors, il ignorait totalement l'existence…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je suis né dans le but de protéger le Tsar. Ma vie et mon âme lui appartiennent…

- Parce que cela t'a été imposé ?

- … Parce que je l'ai choisi…

Tout en disant cela, l'être des brumes posa ses prunelles ambrées sur la silhouette toujours endormie de son cadet.

Plus le temps passait et plus il lui était difficile de gérer cette situation non seulement de par le lien qui les unissait mais aussi en raison des scellés qui, de part et autre, avaient tous étaient levés…

A l'origine, le pacte entre Valcane et l'Empereur n'avait pour but que de permettre au vassal de pressentir tout menace dirigée son suzerain. Seulement Harry était si entier que, dans leur cas, cela s'était changé en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus réel aussi…

Une créature telle que lui ne pouvait ressentir les émotions pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait du survivant, il en était autrement.

« Il me sera important… »

Une conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu à la seconde même où le bracelet que leur imposé Tom s'était refermé sur son poigné.

« Il m'est important… »

Chose à laquelle il n'avait cessé de penser depuis le premier accident auquel le Griffondor s'était retrouvé mêlé…

« Sans lui, je ne peux exister seulement… »

Pour qu'en suite…

- Il ne m'a pas été donné le droit de l'aimer…

Des paroles qui n'avaient été que murmures mais que, malgré tout, le brun était parvenu à entendre…

- Détrompes-toi car, si tel avait été le cas, il ne dormirait pas aussi paisiblement qu'il ne le fait en cet instant…

- Potter…

D'un mouvement souple, Franck quitta le pouf sur lequel il était installé jusqu'alors avant de se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre sur ces dernières paroles…

- Si tu tiens réellement à lui, ne t'éloignes pas de lui une seule seconde, et ce qu'il parle à un professeur, à un n'importe quel élève ou encore à Malefoy… restes avec lui pour l'ensemble des cours, des dîners, de ses nuits aussi… ne le quitte pas un instant. Car sans cela…

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son cadet, le Griffondor ne termina pas sa phrase ; il n'en avait pas besoin…

- Je demanderais aux elfes de vous apporter quelque chose ce midi. D'ici là…

D'un mouvement de baguette, l'ancêtre d'Harry fit disparaître l'ensemble des sortilèges et quitta les lieux avant de les replacer de l'extérieur.

Si Dumbledore venait à apprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Seulement…

- Franck ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ah, Jordan ! Tu tombes bien ! Est-ce que je peux prendre ma douche chez toi ? la notre est cassée…

- Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là-haut !

- Bah… va savoir…

Seulement, ne suffisait-il pas de faire en sorte que rien ne soit divulgué ?

XXXXX

Il était tout juste un petit peu moins de huit heures ce jour-là lorsque, discrètement, Franck Potter avait quitté leur dortoir pour leur laisser un tant soi peu d'intimité afin que le Valcane puisse réfléchir à l'ensemble des paroles qui venaient d'être échangé…

Il était tout juste un petit peu moins de huit heures ce jour-là lorsque, ne suivant que son instinct, Nikaï effleura avec légèreté les lèvres entre ouvertes de son compagnon avant de lui murmurer d'une voix à peine audible…

- Spasibo….

Merci…

XXXXX

Huit heures venaient tout juste de sonner à la grande pendule lorsque, dans une série d'étincelles aux couleurs argentées, Morgan Dray Malefoy revint au Manoir ce matin-là, un sourire plutôt inhabituel s'étirant sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Certes, lorsqu'il était parti à cet entretien, le sorcier n'avait jamais songé qu'il en reviendrait fiancé au Tsar de Russie. Cependant, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il plutôt fier de cette prouesse totalement impensable.

Facteur non négligeable aussi, l'actuel empereur s'avérait être un adolescent des plus séduisant et intelligent ; chose rarement courante dans ce genre d'union surtout en cette période assez trouble que traversait le monde magique.

Symbole et espoir du renouveau d'une civilisation en déclin, Ethan Kade Potter Romanov 1er faisait l'objet d'un véritable culte parmi l'ensemble de la population russe et ce, malgré que sa nomination à la tête de la Grande Russie n'avait pas été publiquement annoncé.

Jeune, beau, fort, brillant et mystérieux, il possédait l'ensemble des qualités requises pour être un grand monarque. Pourtant…

Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer aujourd'hui, le Tsar ne semblait guère intéressé par un rôle sur la scène politique de ce monde.

Réaliste et mélancolique, le Griffondor était plutôt du genre à passer des heures à regarder un point d'eau plutôt que de batailler dans un bureau sur le pourquoi du comment les feuilles sont vertes et non mauve.

Des traits de personnalités qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier…

- _Seulement…_

Un seul point venait quelque peu assombrir ce tableau trop idyllique jusqu'alors…

Bien qu'officiellement fiancé à Ethan, Morgan n'en était pas moins conscient que cet accord avait été obtenu en partie contre le gré du principal intéressé et que, ce simple fait risquait de rendre plus compliqué encore leur prochaine discussion concernant leur « futur vie ».

- _De cette union dépendra l'avenir de nos deux familles…_

Mais fallait-il encore que sa moitié accepte de le partager !

- …

Beaucoup plus observateur que son demi-frère, l'aîné des Malefoy n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'importance que semblait avoir la présence de Nikaï Aton dans la vie de l'adolescent.

Un lien unique fait de confiance, de respect et de sérénité…

- _Un bond qui ne mérite pas d'être détruit seulement…_

Pouvait-il envisager un lendemain dans de telles conditions ?

Il savait que, s'il le lui demandait, le Valcane disparaîtrait de la vie de son maître. Cependant…

- …

- Welcome home, Seigneur Malefoy…

Portant son regard sur la silhouette qui devait se tenir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes devant lui, le jeune homme opina de la tête avant de lui confier son long manteau, de pénétrer dans le petit salon et de s'installer confortablement dans l'un des luxueux fauteuils qui s'y trouvait sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

- Votre entrevue s'est-elle passé comme vous le vouliez ?

- Hum…

Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient penser, l'héritier d'Avalon ne disposait pas d'une multitude de personnel à son service qui se précipitait à son encombre afin de satisfaire ses moindres caprices.

Il était beaucoup trop méfiant pour cela…

D'ailleurs, hormis les grandes occasions tel que les réceptions ou visites officielles, il n'existait que trois personnes circulant de la sorte au sein du manoir.

- Désirez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuner ?

La première était la cuisinière, Ornella. Agée d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'année, elle travaillait depuis son plus jeune âge au service de Morgan qui l'avait acheté au marché aux esclaves.

Muette, depuis un tragique accident vingt ans auparavant, elle a juré sur sa vie de rester à jamais au service de celui qui avait su laver son honneur…

- Une simple tasse de café suffira, Kerent…(SS3)

- Bien, Mon Seigneur…

Le second était l'attendant et majordome de Morgan, Kerent.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, le jeune homme était un véritable moldu et ne possédait, à ce jour, aucun un don pour la sorcellerie ou tout ce qui s'y rapprochait de près ou de loin.

Personne ne pouvait dire réellement comment son chemin avait croisé celui de son maître ni pourquoi ce dernier lui avait octroyé un poste aussi important mais la loyauté dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de Morgan était sans égale…

- Voici…

- … Merci… il y a-t-il eu des incidents pendant mon absence ?

- Pas plus que d'ordinaire, Mon Seigneur. Le ministère ne semble pas encore avoir rendu public la disparition des membres de votre défunte famille…

- Ce crétin de Lombage a beaucoup trop peur de perdre sa place pour ça… contacte discrètement la gazette des sorciers et divulgue-leur quelques informations, histoire de faire bouger les choses…

Bien que totalement absent de la vie politique, juridique et économique du monde magique, Morgan n'en possédait pas moins son mot à dire sur tout ce qui s'y passait.

Son hobby du moment était d'obliger le Premier Ministre à démissionner. Car, ami de son défunt père, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à signer le fichu papier qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer pendant dix longues années.

Un geste qu'il allait regretter à présent…

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Mon Seigneur…

Personne ne pouvait dire réellement quelle profession exerçait le blond. Duelliste hors norme, il possédait un don pour tout ce qui touchait le domaine des potions et de la magie noire qu'il pouvait pratiquer sans l'aide d'une baguette.

Dans le cercle très fermé des longues et riches familles aristocratiques, on l'avait catalogué comme un « être déchu » ; un sorcier capable du meilleur comme du pire et pouvant utiliser des sorts catalogués MTA.(SS4)

Le genre d'individu que l'on préférait généralement éviter d'affronter…

Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait l'ascendance de sa lignée et les pouvoirs étendus que possédait son fondateur !

La légende ne voulait-elle pas que les pouvoirs obtenus par la prêtresse d'Avalon soient égaux à ceux de Merlin ?

- Par la même occasion, j'aimerais que tu fasses mandater au plus vite un notaire digne de confiance

- Quelle raison dois-je invoquer ?

- Hum… voyons voir…

Faisant mine de réfléchir quelque peu, le sorcier en profita pour tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide encore chaud avant de déclarer sur un ton des plus nonchalant…

- Mon prochain mariage ?

Alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles, une étrange lueur à la fois énigmatique et moqueuse passa dans ses prunelles aux couleurs métalliques.

Morgan avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de son très cher frère une fois que tout ceci serait officialisé…

XXXXX

Ce fut avec une mauvaise foi des plus évidente et transparente que Maximillian Malefoy, prince des Serpentard, quitta les cachots de sa maison pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Rien que de penser à l'ensemble des cours figurant sur son horaire d'aujourd'hui suffisait plus que largement à le déprimer et lui donner l'envie de massacrer la première personne qui oserait lui dire un mot de travers !

- Botanique et histoire de la magie… tu parles d'une matinée ! manquerais plus que divination pour que ma vie soit un réel enfer…

A ses côtés, le nécromancien prenait les choses avec plus de philosophie...

- Et si tu arrêtais de grommeler un peu ?

Mais il avait ses raisons aussi…

- Tu peux parler ! Tu as été dispensé pour l'ensemble de ces cours !

- J'assiste quand même à ceux d'enchantement et de métamorphose

- …

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Max, je préfère que Ran n'assiste pas au cours… la dernière fois, on est resté bloqué trois heures dans la serre tout cela parce qu'un Serdaigle avait eu le malheur de lui emprunter une graine de Mandragore !

- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il lui avait adressé la parole…

- Lyle…

Devant le ton légèrement exaspéré de la jeune femme, ce dernier haussa signicativement les épaules avant de venir placer sa main d'un geste compatissant sur l'avant-bras de leur leader.

- Vois le côté positif des choses. Avec un peu de chance, June aura un malaise rien qu'en croisant ton regard et ça nous fera deux heures en moins ! Ceci dit, Ran, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant si tu parvenais à me débarrasser de Black… genre… une plante carnivore ou vampire…

- Hum… je ne sais pas créer ce genre de végétale… une goule ?

- C'est quoi la différence ?

- La goule est une graine qui meure tout juste avant de germer dans le corps de la proie dans laquelle elle a été implantée pour petit à petit reprendre vie en se nourrissant du flux magique de sa victime. La croissance de la goule n'est pas forcément immédiate et peu, dans certains cas, plusieurs années si le sorcier possède un fort potentiel. Seuls certains sortilèges oubliés sont efficaces contre eux.

- Professeur Romanov ?

L'homme s'avança vers les quatre adolescents le visage totalement impassible. Seul l'étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux sombres donnait à ses interlocuteurs d'être face à un être vivant.

- J'ai la certitude que vous devez être un excellent nécromancien, Monsieur Snape. Cependant, je doute que vous puissiez maîtriser parfaitement ce genre de sort et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver si jamais vous laissiez échapper une goutte de votre sang en trop ?

- …

- Vous êtes un excellent élément, Snape. Ne faites pas la même erreur que votre défunt frère… ce serait si dommage de perdre un talent tel que le votre…

Bien que semblant complètement impersonnel, le ton qu'employait Tom n'en laissait pas moins un certain sentiment d'insécurité et d'inconfort assez prononcé…

- Je vous prie de m'en excuser mes propos, professeur. Il ne s'agissait là d'une mauvaise idée de ma part…

- Ce n'est rien… après tout l'irréparable n'a pas encore été commis…

Il n'était pas le genre de personne avec laquelle on pouvait se perdre de commettre la moindre faute et cela se ressentait dans son aura des plus mystérieuse et inquiétante !

**Le début d'une ascension…**

**Le début d'une grande destinée…**

Esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire, Tom opina légèrement la tête avant de se retourner pour inviter la silhouette se trouvant derrière lui à s'avancer.

- Kade ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu montrer à ce jeune homme comment créer un véritable cerisier ? j'ai toujours adoré la couleur rosée de ces arbres japonais…

- … _il lui interdit de se servir de plante goule mais me demande de lui apprendre à maîtriser les plantes vampiriques… et après c'est moi qu'on traite de masochiste…_

- Tu disais ?

- … 2 de tension … rien…

Car il était encore plus facile de contrôler le temps que de comprendre la logique Jedusoriennes de notre très cher oncle Voldi !

Mais aussi…

- Quant à vous trois. Vous êtes déjà en retard pour votre cours de botanique et bien que je ne doute pas de la bonté de Miss June, je doute que vous vous en sortirez sans une retenue.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, professeur Romanov !

Parce que le moment était venu pour eux de commencer ce pourquoi ils étaient tous ici et observer ainsi comment évolueraient…

- Mah… les cours de botaniques sont faits pour être séché ! Que diriez-vous d'assister au cours de DCFM des septièmes années à la place ?

« L'avenir des Romanov et le futur de la Russie… »

* * *

A Suivre

* * *

SS1Trad. française : oui (Russe) 

SS2Trad. français: Pardonnes-moi, Excuses-moi

SS3A prononcer : « Kirenneté »

SS4« Magie des Temps Anciens » (MTA) : On appelle « Magie des Temps Anciens » (MTA), tout sortilège et invocation ayant existé avant la création du monde magique par les fondateurs originels.  
La MTA peut être divisé en cinq catégories bien distinctes, portant les noms de :  
- Sortilège Antique  
- Sortilège Oublié  
- Sortilège Ancien  
- Sortilège Interdit  
- Invocation  
L'utilisation de ces sorts requiert non seulement une grande concentration mais aussi un énorme potentiel magique ; ce qui expliquent que très peu de sorciers savent encore les maîtriser.


	35. Annonce bis

**Annonce**

Je poste un petit message pour vous dire que j'arrête cette fic car je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire et qu'écrire sur du Harry Potter commence à m'ennuyer beaucoup donc plus que de bâcler la fin, je préfère la laisser ainsi…

…

…

Enfin c'est ce que la raison aurait dû me dicter seulement comme je ne sais rien faire comme tout le monde, j'ai décidé de la reprendre là où j'avais arrêté (dommage pour ceux qu'il y avait cru). Par contre, comme j'ai commencé cette fic il y a quatre ans déjà (que ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça), il est fort possible qu'il y ait quelques incohérences (comment, c'était déjà le cas avant), quelques oublies (bah nul n'est parfait). Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, je ne m'en offusquerais pas (enfin, y a aussi la manière de le dire, hein ? mon sens de la diplomatie est plus proche de celle de l'oncle Voldi que de celle d'un Malefoy).

Et pis je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews jusqu'ici (et aussi Flore Jade pour son message), ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme de publication régulier mais je ne promets pas le chapitre par semaine (comptez tous les semaines et demie). Ah pis, l'orthographe n'est pas spécialement mon point fort et faut encore que je me mette à la recherche d'une béta.

Si ces nouveaux chapitres ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a 5 ans donc…

*jette un œil à son bloc note pour voir si elle a rien oublié*

Ah ! *tilt*

Le chantage à la review n'existe pas chez moi. Bien sûr, ça ne fait plaisir d'en recevoir mais ne pas en recevoir 5 par chapitre ne va pas m'empêcher de publier la suite.

Voily, je pense avoir tout dit (ou presque) si ce n'est :

Me revoilllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^

Sephy


	36. Interrogations et réponses ?

Titre : What I didn't know

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…

Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Ran x Nikaï / Nikaï x Than et Lian x Than

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception d'Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Notes de l'auteur :

**  
Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire

« … » : Pensées des personnages

_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_  
Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.

Kade Ethan Romanov (6ième) : cousin de Nikaï et de Tom. Il est près à tout pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de ce dernier. Il est l'ombre d'Harry. Il vient d'intégrer Poudlard

Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.

_  
Serpentard :_

Maximillian Malefoy (6ième) dit Max ou Lian : Il est la personne que Harry doit sauver à tout prix. Il est très attaché à Harry sans que l'on en connaisse pour autant la raison… C'est un descendant de Morgan

Ran Snape (6ième) : est issue d'une famille de nécromancien et est l'ami d'enfance de Maximillian mais aussi…. Il est amoureux de Nikaï. Il est, lui aussi, un descendant de Morgan.

Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.

Lyle Mc Dohl (6ième) : un des proches de Malefoy. Il est fiancé à Malicia Black

_  
Professeurs:_

Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.

**Les relations amoureuses**

(Ce qu'il faut retenir) :

__

Ruptures :

Alexis Romanov (Voldi) et Maximillian (Lian) ont rompu leurs fiançailles

_  
Fiançailles :_

Lyle Mc Dohl et Malicia Black sont toujours fiancés

Aaron Mc Dohl et Lune Lestrange sont toujours fiancés

Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés mais rien n'est encore officiel

Morgan Malefoy et Ethan Romanov viennent de se fiancer mais rien n'a encore été rendu officiel.

_  
Sens unique :_

Kade Romanov est amoureux d'Alexis Romanov (Voldi)

Maximillian est amoureux d'Ethan Romanov (Harry)

_  
Ambiguës :_

La relation Nikaï Aton / Ethan Romanov (Harry)

La relation Tom Jedusor / Harry Potter

La relation Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy (J'aime compliquer)

*****

**Résumé général  
**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy !!! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui !! Ce qui les met dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !!

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !!!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

A peine débarqué à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve mêler à une première tentative d'assassinat sur Maximillian. En effet, le professeur de DCFM, Roule, qui travaille pour Dumbi, a décidé d'enfermer Malefoy dans un miroir démoniaque. Son plan n'étant pas parfaitement au point, il entraîne Harry avec. Mortellement blessé par leur chute, le survivant tente avant tout de sauver son protéger et c'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de l'âme du miroir : Connors Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Ce dernier parvint à sortir Lian du pétrin. Pendant ce temps, Harry fait la connaissance de l'être qui partage son esprit : Kade. Celui-ci, grâce à ses pouvoirs, parvint à maintenir Ryry en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que les secours arrivent.

Malheureusement, les blessures étant trop profondes, Tom est obligé d'intervenir en passant un « pacte » avec Ryry, lui attribuant ainsi les pouvoirs de Valcane de son défunt frère Alexander, ancien bodyguard de Kade.

Le survivant apprend alors que Voldi, au même titre que Kade et Nikaï, est lui aussi un Romanov….

Entre temps, Maximillian est de nouveau attaqué par le professeur Roule, obligeant Harry à intervenir une nouvelle fois alors que ses blessures ne sont pas totalement guérites et qu'il ne maîtrise pas, mais alors pas du tout, ses nouveaux pouvoirs !!

Afin de ne pas courir à la bérézina, Tom décide d'intervenir en force, éliminant tout être indésirable au passage lorsqu'il découvre l'état déplorable d'Harry et Lian, partit à son secours.

Résultats des courses : un Harry dans le coma, un Malefoy voulant éliminer toute trace de Weasley de la planète, un Tom prenant conscience de ses sentiments mais se refusant de les accepter, Nikaï qui sachant son amour impossible, se fiance à Ran…

L'histoire aurait pu se limité là mais Lian, qui était fiancé à Tom, vient de rompre avec l'accord de celui-ci. Pire !!! Voldi accepte que celui-ci épouse Harry alors qu'il en est lui-même raide dingue et qu'il sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques !!!

De son côté, le Griffondor, poussé par ses cousins, fait la connaissance d'une personne totalement imprévue dans le programme : Morgan Dray Malefoy, le frère aîné de Lian auquel il se retrouve fiancé après un court entretien secret et inconnu de Voldi et Maximillian !! Mais est-ce réellement le cas ?

* * *

**  
What I didn't know  
**

**Chapitre 28 : Interrogations et… réponses ?  
**

* * *

D'une démarche à la fois souple et silencieuse, le Serpentard suivait le Russe à une distance raisonnable. Pas que ce dernier lui inspirait une crainte quelconque – bien que l'inverse ne soit fort guère probablement également – mais plutôt un sentiment de curiosité. Quoique, réflexion faite, le terme « méfiance » aurait été bien mieux approprié aux déductions que l'héritier Snape ne cessait d'effectuer dans sa petite tête.

Bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé d'en faire part à Maximillian ou à son frère. Pas assez de preuves à son goût et puis, chacun ayant ses propres problèmes, mieux valait encore attendre un peu avant de leur faire part de ses suspicions et de ses craintes. Car Ran, bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le voulait le montrer, avait très vite fait de mettre le doigt sur les nombreuses anomalies qui avaient suivi l'arrivé de cette copie conforme du Tsar. Toutes ces coïncidences étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses pour qu'elles soient dues purement au hasard !

Tout d'abord il y avait les circonstances mystérieuses dans lesquelles Kade avaient fait son apparition au moment même où Max était en danger de mort. Une intervention qu'il n'aurait jamais remise en question si elle n'était pas intervenue au sein même de Poudlard. Hors il était sur qu'aucune des différentes alarmes placées pour assurer la sécurité des lieux ne s'étaient déclenchées. D'ailleurs même Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose, n'avait pu cacher sa surprise lorsque, quelques heures plutôt, DIppet lui avait annoncé qu'il « héritait » d'un nouveau Griffondor pour le restant de l'année. Un phénomène que trop rare pour ne pas être souligné ; l'espèce d'hurluberlu semblant être au courant de tout ce qui se passait ici.

Se pouvait-il que le russe ait toujours été là et que personne ne l'ait remarqué jusqu'ici ?

C'était une piste qu'il ne pouvait négliger au vue de la ressemblance physique entre ce Romanov et Ethan. D'ailleurs ils lui faisaient davantage penser à des jumeaux qu'à des cousins quelconques. Seul l'éclat de leurs pupilles – ambré pour l'un, émeraude pour l'autre – permettait de les distinguer. Et encore fallait-il être suffisamment prêt pour cela. A moins bien sûr d'être capable, comme lui, de distinguer les différentes aura.

C'est ainsi que Ran avait remarqué que, depuis quelques jours, ce n'était pas le Tsar qui officiait aux côtés de son meilleur ami mais bien Kade.

« Et personne n'a rien remarqué… »

Mais pouvait-on réellement leur en vouloir ? Rien dans l'attitude du russe ne trahissait un quelconque « échange » des deux hommes. D'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur blanche violacée, il serait également tombé dans le panneau.

Le plus dur pour Ran jusqu'ici avait très certainement été de ne rien laisser transparaitre pour éviter des retombées qui ne seraient pas sans conséquences. Le nécromancien n'osait imaginer la réaction du blond s'il venait à apprendre la supercherie.

« Déjà que son état mentale n'est pas des plus stable… »

On ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre d'élèves qui, ayant eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Malefoy junior, s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour une période indéterminée. Chance ou pas, les victimes préféraient se taire plutôt que de dénoncer le prince des verts qui risquait – dans le meilleur des cas – l'expulsion pour ce genre de comportement. Mais bon, la réputation de la longue lignée de sang pure étant, quel sorcier n'avait pas eu vent des méthodes de persuasions malefoyennes au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Par le passé, il lui avait été donné involontairement d'assister à l'une d'entre elle et cela lui avait suffit à le rendre malade pendant une bonne semaine. Cependant, il devait s'estimer chanceux car cela aurait pu être bien pire encore.

Il était de notoriété publique que chaque famille de sorcier cachait au moins un secret dérangeant dans le fond du placard. Plus la famille est ancienne et plus ce secret pouvait s'avérer important, tabou ou dangereux. Le plus saugrenue était sans doute que le sujet était en général connu de tous mais que l'on évitait de s'y attarder de trop… une disparition pouvait si vite arriver…

Ainsi pour les Snape c'était le don pour la nécromancie ; pour les Potter, l'épée de famille ; les Lestranges, leur origine Vélane, … Pour les Malefoy, il portait simplement un nom dont le simple fait de le prononcer suffisait à vous procurer des frissons le long de la nuque.

Morgan…

Un sorcier hors du commun mais aussi probablement le plus grand psychopathe que le monde est connu depuis Grindelwald. Quoique Ran le trouvait bien plus dangereux que ce dernier car beaucoup plus manipulateur et calculateur que celui-ci. D'ailleurs pour rien au monde il ne serait resté seul dans une pièce avec lui tellement que l'aura qui se dégageait de l'héritier Malefoy était sombre et maléfique !

Un peu dans l'ordre de celle qu'il ressentait autour d'Alexis Romanov, leur professeur de DCFM et tuteur du Tsar durant sa scolarité. Sauf que lui semblait pouvoir être à mène de se contrôler. Chose qui n'était pas spécialement le cas chez le blond.

« Je pourrais peut-être lui demander de lui donner des cours ? »

Une suggestion on ne peut plus fantaisiste et utopique car le nécromancien était quasi sûr que si l'on mettait les deux dans une même pièce, cela finirait en une véritable boucherie dont aucun ne reviendrait probablement vivant.

« Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée… »

Sauf si l'on cherchait à faire d'une pierre deux coups et débarrasser la terre de deux espèces dangereuses possédant de grands pouvoirs. Quoique leur professeur de métamorphose n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre… à un point tel que Ran pensait qu'il serait plus judicieux de se débarrasser de ce dernier tant que cela leur était encore possible.

Tout à ses pensées, le nécromancien ne remarqua pas l'attention dont il faisait l'objet de la part du Russe. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que, intrigué par le comportement des plus silencieux de son « compagnon », l'ancien Tsar avait ralentit la cadence de façon à marcher à trois pas à peine du Serpentard et qui lui jetait des coups d'œil assez prudent.

Kade ne savait trop dire pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet étudiant dangereux. Car « trop intelligent pour son propre bien » dixit Al. D'ailleurs en d'autres circonstances, l'adolescent l'aurait probablement purement et simplement tué pour éviter d'avoir une désagréable surprise plus tard mais maintenant qu'il y avait ces histoires de fiançailles…

Restait que le Romanov ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que faire entrer un nécromancien dans la famille était quelque chose de dangereux de part les pouvoirs que ces derniers pouvaient maitriser. Hors, on ne pouvait nier que Snape était un sorcier puissant. Très puissant même. Si son don pouvait être une aubaine, elle pourrait aussi s'avérer un véritable problème si, pour une raison quelconque, il venait à les trahir.

La trahison…

N'était-ce pas là la raison même qui était à l'origine du massacre de presque toute sa famille et qui avait conduit Alexis au-delà les frontières de la folie ?

Il ne l'avait pas dit à son cousin – bien qu'il se doutait que celui-ci soit déjà au courant – mais il avait vu ce qui se passerait dans le futur. Il avait vu les résultats de la bataille que se livrerait dans le futur leur prophète et leur Tsar. Une guerre qui ne pouvait les mener que vers une mort certaine car leurs pouvoirs, leur force et leur intelligence ne faisaient qu'un.

Un monde de désolation et de crainte….

Etait-ce pour éviter cela qu'Alexis avait fait venir Harry dans le passé ?

Kade en doutait car, d'après ce qu'il avait pouvoir dans les souvenirs de son jumeau, le comportement d'Alexis avait beaucoup changé au cours des années.

Non…

Alexis était probablement mort pendant cette période et Tom était né.

Tom, un sorcier ne vivant que pour et par la vengeance. Un sorcier qui avait sacrifié la plupart de son humanité pour essayer d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Mais pour quelle raison ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis au point d'essayer de réécrire l'histoire ?

Se pourrait-il que ce se soit à cause de ce Malefoy que son petit frère ne cesse de maudire à toute heure de la journée ?

Des questions et encore des questions…

Kade ne regrettait aucune des décisions qu'ils avaient commises jusqu'ici seulement parfois il venait à penser que ça ne serait pas plus mal de vivre dans un avenir plus certains où ils ne seraient pas obliger de rester sur la défensive tout le temps. Loin lui viendrait l'idée de critiquer les actions d'Alexis – quoique certaines puissent parfois être discutables – car, sans lui, le nom des Romanov aurait déjà rejoint l'abîme depuis bien des lustres. Seulement…

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la silhouette se trouvant non loin de lui. Al n'avait encore rien dit concernant ces fiançailles de dernières minutes. C'est à peine s'il avait opiné la tête en apprenant la nouvelle. A croire que cela l'indifférait totalement. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ?

Kade était bien placé pour savoir que son cousin ne laissait jamais un pion avancé sans avoir une parade à portée de main. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait, une fois de plus, tout prémédité ? Cela ne serait guère étonnant aux vues du personnage. Pourtant…

Lasse de ne trouver de réponses à ses interrogations muettes, le Russe décida d'engager la conversation avec le très cher Serpentard que le Grand Prophète – oui, il était vraiment « ravi » d'être là – lui avait refourgué dans les pattes.

- Snape… c'est ça ?

Le Russe avait susurré son nom de la même manière que l'aurait fait un serpent devant sa proie ce qui fit involontairement sursauté le principal intéressé. Quand son interlocuteur avait-il trouvé le moyen de se rapprocher autant de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque ?

De son côté, le future Griffondor – sa venue ne serait officialisée que ce soir au cours du dîner – fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué de l'attitude de son futur beau-cousin pour continuer la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les Snape sont une famille de nécromancien très réputé en Europe… comment cela se fait-il que vos parents n'ont point songé à établir une « alliance » pour vous ?

La réponse du Serpentard ne se fit pas attendre et fut tout aussi malicieuse que la question qui lui avait été posée…

- Romanov est un nom bien plus prestigieux encore. Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous ne soit fiancé à ce jour ?

- Hum… le mariage n'est imposé qu'à l'hérité. Hors je ne le suis pas – _ou plus mais ça il n'a pas besoin de le savoir_ – donc je peux faire ce que je veux et choisir la compagne ou le compagnon de mon choix. Si celle-ci est moldu ou Cracmols, elle devra mourir si j'étais dans l'obligation de monter sur le trône en l'absence de tout descendant potable à la mort de mon cousin. A ce moment-là, je présume que l'on déciderait pour moi de mon futur conjoint….

Ran fronça les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. La noblesse russe avait décidément des coutumes bien étranges. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne davantage dessus s'il voulait être sûr que son mariage avec Nikaï ait lieu car son petit doigt lui disait qu'une simple acceptation d'Alexis Romanov serait loin de suffire pour arriver à ses fins.

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, pourriez-vous répondre à la mienne ?

- Eh bien disons que mes prétendants on une fâcheuse tendance à mystérieusement disparaître sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose….

- Cela aurai-il un rapport avec un vieux fou n'ayant aucun goût vestimentaire, une intelligence égale à celle d'un chartier et un physique à faire fuir un sombral ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui

Le Serpentard n'avait pu retenir son amusement en entendant la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier semblait non seulement la répartie facile mais aussi un sens de l'humour à tout épreuve. Il ne faisait nul doute que cette fin de premier semestre serait loin d'être ennuyeuse avec lui à Griffondor.

Une constatation qui par ailleurs ne le rendait que plus dangereux aux yeux du nécromancien…

- Vous ne semblez bien songeur…

- Eh bien je me demandais s'il y avait une raison à se vouvoiement.

Un mensonge, ils en étaient bien conscient tout les deux mais au vue de leur méfiance respectives, il était préférable de continuer ce jeu un petit moment encore…

- Comment dois-je vous appelez ?

- Ran devrait suffire…

- Kade…. Après tout, nous allons – _éventuellement _– bientôt faire partie de la même famille…

* * *

Neuf heures venaient tout juste de sonner lorsque « l'avenir de la Russie », le Tsar Ethan Kade Harry James Potter Romanov, alias le survivant, – ou celui qui attire les ennuis encore mieux qu'un aimant – se décida d'ouvrir les yeux sous le regard des plus inquiets de Nikaï. Pour peu, il se serait presque cru dans la Belle au bois dormant sauf que, dans la réalité, c'était lui l'Empereur. Enfin… ce n'était pas spécialement comme s'il avait eu son mot à dire dessus non plus…

Un air des plus résigné sur le visage, le Griffondor laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela dans quel pétrin son très cher et tendre Gemini avait réussi à le mettre. Non seulement il lui avait refilé la tâche ingrate d'occuper le trône – d'ailleurs le survivant espérait mentalement être retourné à son époque sans avoir l'honneur de monter dessus – mais aussi l'avait quasi fiancé à un illustre inconnu qui s'avérait être un Malefoy.

« A croire que c'est ma destinée d'en avoir toujours un aux basques… »

Une pensée qui lui était fort déplaisante en soit même s'il devait bien s'avouer que les blondinets avaient une personnalité intéressante tout en restant très malefoyenne bien sûr. Seulement il avait bien déjà à faire avec « junior » en étant son ennemi que pour s'encombrer d'un autre en plus. Et puis vous imaginez-vous un peu l' « illustre prince des Serpentards » appeler le survivant « oncle Harry » ?

Le simple fait d'y songer suffisait à lui donner non seulement la chair de poule mais aussi à lui faire faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la semaine prochaine au moins.

« Pff moi qui pensait avoir la paix ici…. »

Mais le mot « paix » et « Voldi » était-il compatible au moins ?

A cette conclusion, Harry ne put s'empêcher de marmonner toute une série de chose pas des plus flatteuse sur un certain mage noir de sa connaissance ayant le don de lui empoisonner la vie de toutes les façons possible et imaginable.

« Et ce fichu lien n'arrange en rien les choses …»

Car à cause de ce dernier, les deux hommes avaient leurs âmes et leurs pensées liées comme un seul être, avec tous les inconvénients (qui sont des avantages pour Oncle Tom) que cela comportait. Comme le fait que…

- Et m*#µ% !!!!

Réalisant brusquement où le cours de ses déductions l'avait mené, le Griffondor, accessoirement Tsar de Russie, se releva d'un bon avant de sortir de la pièce en courant sous le regard des plus inquiet – si toutefois un valcane peut l'être – de son garde du corps.

D'ailleurs il fallu bien dix bonnes secondes à ce dernier pour se rendre compte de la réel disparition de son maître et se lancer à la poursuite de ce dernier qui se volatilisa comme par « enchantement » au moment même où il arriva au milieu de la salle commune.

Comment cela avait-il été possible ? L'être des brumes n'en savait fichtrement rien mais cela n'annonçait absolument rien qui vaille. Certes son maître était très puissant mais pas au point de pouvoir transplaner d'un endroit à un autre au sein même de Poudlard. Aurait-il marché sur un portoloin ? Cela lui semblait très peu probable également car Potter était passé là avant lui.

« Sauf si la personne responsable… »

Bien qu'il doutait que se fusse réellement le cas, le Russe préféra tout de même vérifier avec le principal intéressé avant de donner l'alerte. La colère de leur mentor pouvait s'avérer très rapidement mortel lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Ethan. Par contre Nikaï n'aurait su dire si cela était dû au fait que cela retarderait ses plans ou bien par réel intérêt pour le jeune homme. Mais de toute façon, cela ne le concernait en rien. Son travail consistait à veiller à la sécurité de son Tsar, quitte à devoir éliminer tous les Romanov restant pour cela.

Fort de cette résolution, l'adolescent prit la direction du dortoir de Dubois où il était sur qu'il trouverait Potter…

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que le Serpentard détestait par-dessus tout – outres les Grigri et tous ce qui pouvait s'en rapporter – c'était bien les reproches informulés comme ceux qui venaient de lui être discrètement adressés.

Pour être honnête envers lui-même, si cela était venu de quelqu'un d'autre, il s'en serait moqué comme de son premier sortilège. Seulement cela venait de _lui_. Hors s'il y avait bien une chose dont Maximillian Malefoy était sûr c'était que _lui _ne disait, ne faisait rien à moins que cela ne lui semble strictement nécessaire. Et ça semblait être le cas mais le blond ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi et ça l'agaçait tout particulièrement.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui sommer de lui donner des explications sur le champ comme il le faisait avec quiconque osait le défier pourtant Max ne le fit pas par instinct de conservation. _Il_ était très dangereux ; tout son être pouvait le ressentir alors que le Russe n'avait pourtant pas esquissé le moindre geste. A croire que, chez les Romanov, le charisme n'avait d'égal que leur talent !

Restait que le Serpentard était maintenant passablement énervé car le Russe semblait lui tenir rigueur sur un sujet dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir passé tous les scénarios possible et imaginable en revu.

Il n'avait tué personne…

Se contentant d'envoyer les plus « encombrant s» à l'infirmerie pour un séjour trèèèèèss prolongé. Mais ils étaient toujours vivants et devraient toujours l'être à leur sortie. Enfin, s'ils n'avaient pas la santé trop fragile bien sûr…

Ne s'était pas disputé avec les autres Romanov…

Au contraire, leurs relations s'étaient même quelque améliorer au point tel qu'il arrivait même à avoir une discussion civilisée – c'est-à-dire de plus de quatre mots – avec le valcane sans avoir des envies de meurtres à son égard. Un énorme progrès lorsque l'on savait les sentiments respectifs qu'ils se portaient. De qui plus est, Ethan et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ces jours-ci et apprenaient à mieux se connaitre. Quoique Max avait plus l'impression que cela se faisait à sens unique à savoir le Russe en apprenant plus sur lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure du moment où il pouvait profiter de sa compagnie.

Il n'avait pas mis son promis en danger…

Et avait veillé au grain à ce que rien ne lui arrive afin de ne pas reproduire les incidents qui leur étaient arrivés avec leur ancien professeur de DCFM ne serait-ce pour ne plus avoir à supporter une once de l'aura de son ancien fiancé lorsque ce dernier était en colère. En comparaison, même les steppes de Sibérie paraissaient plus chaleureuses et accueillant. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas été le seul à le penser au vues de la réaction des autres personnes qui furent présente à ce moment-là. Seule Zane était resté…. Zane. Mais bon. Comprendre le nécromancien relevait véritablement d'une mission impossible.

Toujours était-il que le blond ne voyait vraiment pas, hormis ses trois sujets, ce qui aurait bien pu lui valoir un quelconque reproche de leur très cher nouvellement professeur et, comble de malchance, Ran n'était pas là pour l'aider. Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule optique qu'il n'appréciait guère : demander au principal intéressé. Mais il n'était pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée en soit.

Pourquoi ?

A l'heure actuelle, le blond n'aurait su le dire mais c'était comme si toute cette scène avait quelque chose de déjà vu.

« Impossible… »

Vu qu'il ne le connaissait depuis quelques jours à peine seulement…

- Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à mon frère ?

- Aaron ?

- Tu sais qu'il peut-être une véritable mine de renseignements lorsque l'on sait comment s'y prendre avec lui ^^

Bien qu'opinant de la tête, une lueur d'inquiétude était très clairement visible dans les prunelles du blond. Espionner un élève, la famille de ce dernier ou encore le ministère était une chose. Enquêter sur les Romanov par contre relevait littéralement du suicide. Que se passerait-il si Aaron venait à se faire prendre ?

- T'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais retracer sa biologie, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Ecoutes, les amis sont là pour aider et tu es mon ami mais si tu veux une raison plus réaliste je dirais que je ne connais encore personne dans toute l'Angleterre ayant une fortune plus élevée que celle de ta famille et donc nous n'avons aucune raison de changer d'employeur.

- Merci… pour peu je me croirais changer en coffre-fort sur pattes

- Je dirais même plus, un coffre-fort joliment bien décoré…

Lyle appuya sa remarque d'un regard plus qu'allécheur sur la silhouette de son compagnon qui se contenta de lever les yeux en guise de désespoir.

- T'es un vrai cas désespéré, tu sais ?

- De ta part, je prends ça pour un compliment ^_^ Bon, on y va tant que Lune occupe Romanov Senior ?

- Aie-je vraiment le choix ?

- Non, ma petite perle, allez zouuuuutttt !!

S'emparant de l'avant-bras du blondinet, Mc Dohl poussa celui-ci vers la table des verts où son frère terminait tranquillement son petit déjeuner tandis que le prince se promettait mentalement d'apprendre l'art de l'occlumencie pour éviter que tout à chacun puisse lire librement sur son visage…

* * *

C'est dans un vacarme et une discrétion épouvantable qu'Harry Ethan Potter fit une entrée fracassante dans un lieu lui étant totalement inconnu et pas spécialement hospitalier. Quoique ça encore, il n'aurait su le dire vu qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans le noir le plus complet. Par contre, il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il n'était pas seul au vu du rire qui se répandait sur les parois rocheux.

Eh bien, on peut dire que la discrétion et toi n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde…

Bien que le ton employé fut ironique, le Griffondor ne trouva rien à répondre tant il était gêné par la situation. Il était vrai que s'il aurait voulu se faire remarquer, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était mis à courir au milieu de la salle commune et s'était trouvé comme… aspiré par son centre. Ne parvenant pas à trouver pied pendant un instant, il avait esquissé un pas en avant. Une erreur visiblement car presque aussitôt, il s'était pris le pied dans un espèce de trou et, en voulant se relever, s'était cogné la tête pour, au final, se retrouver le cul par terre sous le regard moqueur d'il ne savait qui.

« Moé… ben fallait faire les plafonds plus haut »

- Ben tu n'avais qu'à être plus petit

Cela prit une dizaine de seconde au Griffondor avant que…

- Hey, mais tu lis dans mes pensées ?!!

- Normal, je suis ton familier

-Mon fami…

- Page 384 à 386 du livre « Les facettes du pouvoir », section trois de « Créatures et compagnons des sorciers », page 27 à 31 de « Les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps » et page 296 à 571 de « Les Etres Maléfiques et Maudits : Une décadence ancestrale ». Tu devrais réviser tes cours, petit.

- On croirait presque entendre Tom… Luminos !

Etant finalement parvenu à sortir sa baguette de sa poche – car en plus de ne pas être fort haut, l'endroit était aussi étroit – Harry parvint finalement à lancer un sort d'éclairage et découvrir Voldi seul savait où – car, selon Harry, il était impossible que ce tortionnaire, psychopathe de mage noir ne soit pas au courant – il avait atterrit. A savoir…

- Une grotte ?

- Si l'on veut…. Bon tu me suis ?

Portant son regard dans la direction de la voix, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit l'animal qui se dressait devant lui, un air moqueur dans ce qui lui servait de prunelles.

- Waaahhhhh un serpent

- Quelle logique…

- … (…)

- Ben tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une chauve souris ?

Le reptile émit un long sifflement semblable à un soupir exaspéré – du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'interpréta – avoir de se décider à lui donner quelques explications.

- Ton tatouage est un serpent

- Un cadeau de l'oncle Voldi

- Tu t'es lié au descendant de Salazar

- Nuance, il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis

- Tu vas épouser un héritier de Morgan

- On m'a pas laissé le choix puis je peux encore me désister ou tout simplement rentrer chez moi.

- Et ton animagus est un serpent….

- … c'est de la faute de Tom !

- Tu as bientôt fini de te trouver des excuses bidon ?

- …

- Enfin bref. Toutes ses « merveilleuses coïncidences » font qu'il est tout à fait logique que ton familier soit un serpent, aussi

- Vu de cette optique…

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit son familier, mais le familier qui choisit ton sorcier. En l'occurrence, je t'ai choisi et tu devras faire avec…

- …

- Et pour ta culture générale, j'appartiens à la famille des pythons, des Morelia Viridis pour être précis. En version améliorée, bien sûr. Accessoirement, je suis aussi albinos mais ça, je suppose que tu l'avais quand même remarqué.

Ignorant volontairement le sous-entendu caché derrière cette dernière remarque, le Griffondor choisit de diriger la discussion vers une toute autre direction à savoir…

- Et je suis où exactement ?

- A Poudlard, où veux-tu être …

- Logique…. C'est connu de tous qu'il y a des grottes à Poudlard…

- Ben figures toi que oui mon petit Grigri. Bon maintenant si tu voulais bien bouger tes jolies petites fefesses, je commence légèrement à me les geler ici.

« Génial, me manquait plus qu'un serpent caractériel… »

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Après tout, tel maître, tel animal !

Harry manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la dernière réplique du reptile. Au moins, celui-ci était loin de manquer de réparti. Par contre il ne savait dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose en soit. Haussant légèrement les épaules, le survivant se décida donc de suivre son nouveau « compagnon ». Seulement histoire de ne pas reproduire les même erreurs – il n'avait pas envie qu'on se moque une fois de plus de lui – il préféra évoluer à quatre pattes dans le détale de couloirs que représentait cette grotte.

Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser à son familier comme pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas présent à son époque ou encore comment il avait réussi à le faire venir ici depuis la salle commune des Griffondors, que se passerait-il par la suite, … Mais il était conscient que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment de les mettre en avant. Aussi, n'ayant rien de spécial à faire – outre suivre le serpent – Harry se mit à penser aux Malefoy.

Tout d'abord il y avait les Malefoy de son époque…

Des Malefoy qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre tant que leurs réactions pouvaient s'avérer inattendues et soudaines. Draco avait d'ailleurs le chic de débarquer dans sa vie aux moments le plus inopportuns que se soit pour lui lancer des remarques acerbes ou bien lui laisser des indices sous formes de sous-entendus des plus énigmatiques. Il ne le comprenait pas… pourquoi ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son père alors qu'il était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. N'était-il pas censé le maudire pour ça ?

Et Lucius… au moment de son arrestation, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, se contentant de regarder dans sa direction une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses prunelles grises. A cet instant, Harry crut recevoir un coup de poignard ; l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme erreur qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer. Pourtant, le Serpentard ne pouvait le voir sous sa cape d'invisibilité, non ?

Lucius… un mangemort manipulateur sans le moindre scrupule et sans la moindre pitié… un sorcier qu'il avait envoyé en prison par conviction, pour se venger de la mort de son parrain. Mais à présent…

Il y avait les Malefoy de cette époque…

Des Malefoy dont l'un était irrémédiablement le père de ce même Lucius qu'il avait envoyé à Azkaban, le grand-père de Draco, un futur orphelin… Lian, un Malefoy quelque peu envahissant mais qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier…

Cette pensée donna presque au Griffondor l'envie de vomir tant qu'il se dégoutait car au final, il ne se trouvait pas être mieux que ceux contre qui il était censé lutter…

- La tête…

- … ?

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre au moment même où Harry, relevant la tête, se cogna une nouvelle fois contre le plafond.

- Aieuhhh !!

- Tu n'as qu'à faire un peu plus attention

- Tu n'avais qu'à prévenir plus tôt

- Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis cinq minutes, hein ?

Le Griffondor ne répondit rien, encore sous le coup de la conclusion à laquelle lui avait emmené ses pensées.

- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir autant, tu sais. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

- J'ai envoyé quelqu'un en prison…

- Et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois

- … j'ai envoyé Malefoy en prison…

Le visage d'Harry s'était mis à blêmir au fur et à mesure de ces déclarations et pourtant le reptile ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

- Ah woé… ça c'est plutôt gênant…

- Mais il a tué et torturé tellement de monde

- Et tu lui as demandé pourquoi ?

- C'est un Malefoy ?!!!

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es fiancé au plus psychopathe d'entre eux de ton plein gré ?

Dire que Harry avait envie en cet instant de se lancer un avra kedavra eut été un véritable euphémisme. Jamais il n'avait eu autant honte de lui-même qu'en cet instant. Pourtant…

- L'erreur est humaine, petit Tsssssar. Malheureusement, il te faudra vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Tu parles d'un réconfort !

- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit avoir été créé pour ça. Mais bon, faut voir le bon côté de chaque chose… l'erreur est certaine humaine, mais tu ne l'es plus donc tu ne pourras plus en faire. Et puis c'est grâce aux erreurs que tu te reproches que tu es ici, non ?

Un court silence de réflexion s'installa entre les deux êtres comme pour leur permettre de faire le tri dans leurs pensées respectives. Pis, le plus naturellement du monde, le reptile enroula une partie de son corps autour de celle du sorcier et se remit à avancer.

- Hey !!

- Tu es trop lent

- C'est pas une raison !

- Si, j'ai pas envie de m'expliquer auprès de l'autre créature

- ???

Mais le serpent ne dit plus rien, continuant sa route dans le détale de couloirs qui composaient cette grotte tandis que, très haut au-dessus de leur tête, un certain mage noir ne pouvait cacher un sourire de satisfaction.

Toutes ses pièces commençaient enfin à se mettre en place…

~ TBC ~


	37. Mon familier et moi

Titre : What I didn't know

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…

Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x ??? / Ethan x Al

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception d'Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai absolument rien compris à FFnet pour ce qui est des reviews (manzette que les choses ont changé en 5 ans), donc comme je n'ai pas compris si on pouvait les mettre dans les chapitres où pas, je me suis contenter de répondre personnellement à toutes celles et ceux qui m'en avait laissé. D'ailleurs je ne vous savais pas si nombreux |oooo|. En tout cas merci, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^

Note après publication: grrrr ils pourraient faire des efforts pour la mise en page, non ? *abandonne*

**  
Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire

« … » : Pensées des personnages

_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

*****

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard : 

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.

Nikaï Aton Romanov (6ième) dit Kai : c'est un Valcane, il est le garde du corps personnel d'Harry dont il éprouve un amour impossible pour le survivant.

Franck Potter (7ième) : c'est le grand-père d'Harry et donc le père de James.

_  
Serpentard :_

Lune Lestrange (6ième): la seule fille de la bande à Malefoy. Des rumeurs la disent vélane.

_  
Professeurs:_

Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.

Professeur de métamorphose – Albus Dumbledore : être au dessein on ne peut plus maléfique.

**Les relations amoureuses**

(Ce qu'il faut retenir) :

_Ruptures :_

Alexis Romanov (Voldi) et Maximillian (Lian) ont rompu leurs fiançailles

_  
Fiançailles :_

Lyle Mc Dohl et Malicia Black sont toujours fiancés

Aaron Mc Dohl et Lune Lestrange sont toujours fiancés

Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés mais rien n'est encore officiel

Morgan Malefoy et Ethan Romanov viennent de se fiancer mais rien n'a encore été rendu officiel.

_  
Sens unique :_

Kade Romanov est amoureux d'Alexis Romanov (Voldi)

Maximillian est amoureux d'Ethan Romanov (Harry)

_  
Ambiguës :_

La relation Nikaï Aton / Ethan Romanov (Harry)

La relation Tom Jedusor / Harry Potter

La relation Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy (J'aime compliquer)

*****

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy !!! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui !! Ce qui les met dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !!

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !!!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

A peine débarqué à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve mêler à une première tentative d'assassinat sur Maximillian. En effet, le professeur de DCFM, Roule, qui travaille pour Dumbi, a décidé d'enfermer Malefoy dans un miroir démoniaque. Son plan n'étant pas parfaitement au point, il entraîne Harry avec. Mortellement blessé par leur chute, le survivant tente avant tout de sauver son protéger et c'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de l'âme du miroir : Connors Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Ce dernier parvint à sortir Lian du pétrin. Pendant ce temps, Harry fait la connaissance de l'être qui partage son esprit : Kade. Celui-ci, grâce à ses pouvoirs, parvint à maintenir Ryry en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que les secours arrivent.

Malheureusement, les blessures étant trop profondes, Tom est obligé d'intervenir en passant un « pacte » avec Ryry, lui attribuant ainsi les pouvoirs de Valcane de son défunt frère Alexander, ancien bodyguard de Kade.

Le survivant apprend alors que Voldi, au même titre que Kade et Nikaï, est lui aussi un Romanov….

Entre temps, Maximillian est de nouveau attaqué par le professeur Roule, obligeant Harry à intervenir une nouvelle fois alors que ses blessures ne sont pas totalement guérites et qu'il ne maîtrise pas, mais alors pas du tout, ses nouveaux pouvoirs !!

Afin de ne pas courir à la bérézina, Tom décide d'intervenir en force, éliminant tout être indésirable au passage lorsqu'il découvre l'état déplorable d'Harry et Lian, partit à son secours.

Résultats des courses : un Harry dans le coma, un Malefoy voulant éliminer toute trace de Weasley de la planète, un Tom prenant conscience de ses sentiments mais se refusant de les accepter, Nikaï qui sachant son amour impossible, se fiance à Ran…

L'histoire aurait pu se limité là mais Lian, qui était fiancé à Tom, vient de rompre avec l'accord de celui-ci. Pire !!! Voldi accepte que celui-ci épouse Harry alors qu'il en est lui-même raide dingue et qu'il sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques !!!

De son côté, le Griffondor, poussé par ses cousins, fait la connaissance d'une personne totalement imprévue dans le programme : Morgan Dray Malefoy, le frère aîné de Lian auquel il se retrouve fiancé après un court entretien secret et inconnu de Voldi et Maximillian !! Mais est-ce réellement le cas ? Et quel est ce serpent qui prétend être son familier ?

* * *

**  
What I didn't know  
**

**Chapitre 29 : Mon familier et moi**

**~ A serpent rien d'impossible ~  
**

**

* * *

**

Dire que le professeur Albus Dumbledore écumait de rage en ce moment relevait de l'ironie tant que celui-ci avait peinait à conserver son masque joyeux. Même le sourire qu'il esquissait de temps à autre à ses collègues était crispé et peu enclin à toute discussion. Mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement alors qu'on était en train de lui voler sa poule aux œufs d'or sous ses yeux ?

Sous l'effet de la colère qui l'habitait, il serra les poings au point que de minces filets de sang faisaient leur apparition sur sa robe bleue foncée décorée d'horribles lapins roses et mauves [1]. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de ce sale morveux lorsqu'il était en première mais sa bonté naturelle (et inexistante) l'avait perdu. Résultat des courses, sa perle rare était en train de lui échapper. Pire encore, cette fichue bestiole [2] lui tournait au tour de la même façon qu'une abeille tournerait autour d'un pot de miel. Et bien évidement, il ne pouvait rien faire vu qu'il faisait parti de l'escorte des Romanov. Mais pourquoi ce crétin de Boule avait eu l'idée de faire pareil déclaration à la presse aussi ?!!

Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir fait appelle à ce sorcier pour se débarrasser de Malefoy. Mais l'arrivée des russes avait démontré que Roule n'avait été qu'un incompétent de première classe, incapable de supporter la moindre pression. Il devrait faire beaucoup plus attention dans le choix de ses pions la prochaine fois…

En parlant de « pion », l'attitude du fils Potter commençait quelque peu à l'inquiéter. C'était comme si l'adolescent commençait à prendre conscience qu'il le manipulait. Un mauvais signe…

Forte heureusement pour lui, Black semblait totalement aveugle sur ce point et lui faisait des rapports détaillés sur la petite famille russe. Une famille russe assez encombrante d'ailleurs… Car non content de lui imposer un prétentieux Tsar en herbe, il avait droit à la créature garde du corps, l'oncle venu d'on ne sait où et maintenant un espèce de cousin éloigné copie conforme de la nouvelle peluche de Malefoy [3]. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils seraient bientôt totalement envahit de mages noirs !! Et bien sûr, pas la peine de compter sur cette mauviette de Dippet !

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! »

Quoiqu'il ne préférait pas vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question – si toutefois il en existait une – et trouver rapidement une solution à son problème premier.

Fort de cette bonne résolution, le professeur porta son attention sur sa future victime, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. Il allait s'occuper de ce gêneur lui-même ; cela serait beaucoup plus facile que de faire appel à quelqu'un. Certes, Malefoy Junior était un sorcier puissant cependant les nombreuses vendettas se déroulant dans sa famille et l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce Romanov l'avaient considérablement affaibli mentalement ce qui en faisait une proie délectable et facile. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la méthode et le bon moment. Mais bon, les moldus ne disaient-ils pas que « tout venait à point à qui savait attendre » ?

Albus se racla la gorge pour empêcher le rire dément qui y prenait forme de se manifester pleinement à la simple pensée de voir Malefoy à l'état de cadavre. Quoiqu'il ne comptait pas le tuer tout de suite ; ça ne serait que lui faire trop d'honneur et puis il méritait les pires souffrances qu'il soit pour avoir autant retardé son plan magnifique. Après il ne resterait plus qu'à sa greluche de progéniture de faire le reste en se rapprochant de Snape. Et ensuite...

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, le sorcier s'aperçut que l'un de ses collègues le scrutait d'un air quelque peu inquisiteur et… méfiant ?

- Johan, combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de m'appeler Albus comme les autres ?

Le principale intéressé haussa significativement les épaules – ah la jeunesse – et de continuer le fond de sa pensée.

- Réfléchir et calculer est une bonne chose, cela permet de se faire une bonne opinion sur l'avenir… mais souvenez-vous qu'il existe toujours des événements que l'on ne contrôle pas.

- Serait-ce un avertissement, professeur ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaule de la part de ce dernier

- Une simple remarque de la part d'un ancien Serdaigle…

Sans laisser le temps de répliquer à son aîné, le maître des runes quitta la table professorale pour se rendre à ses cours non sans une dernière remarque à l'intention d'Albus.

- Vous devriez changer de robe… le rouge est une couleur qui se marie assez mal avec le rose et mauve…

« L'espèce de…. »

Johan Theis…

Une autre personne dont il devrait se charger un jour…

« Mais d'abord… »

Son attention se porta à nouveau sur Malefoy qui se dirigeait à présent vers la table des Serpentards avec le cadet des fils Mc Dohl. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir le torturer…

* * *

Ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'Harry se précipita vers le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, à peine conscient du regard moqueur qui lui était adressé. Il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'il venait de passer près de quinze longues minutes à être baladé – ou plutôt balancé – de part et d'autre par un serpent ne semblant nullement se soucier de son bien être.

- Son Altesse serait-elle douillette ?

- C'est ça, fous-toi bien de moi .

Un rire léger accueillit cette remarque qui se voulait acerbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible

- Et toi énervant

- ^_^

Ignorant volontairement le sourire qu'affichait le reptile, – d'ailleurs depuis quand ils savaient sourire ces bestioles – Harry profita du peu de calme pour détailler l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterrit.

La décoration des lieux était assez sommaire, à savoir des armoires, bibliothèques et étagères creusées à mène une roche très sombre éclairée par d'imposantes torches. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient comportait aussi une table de bois massif – qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à soulever sans magie – recouverte d'une épaisse broderie de couleur vert sombre et de deux confortables fauteuils assortis à cette dernière.

Hormis cela, l'endroit était totalement vide ; pas le moindre tableau ou ornement n'était visible ce que le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange…

Reportant son attention sur son « hôte », Harry remarqua que le reptile s'était entre-temps dirigé vers l'autre fauteuil et avait même réussi à s'y installer confortablement, pour ne pas dire avec une certaine nonchalance. Pour un serpent, le sorcier le trouvait assez bizarre. Tout d'abord il y avait la couleur de sa peau. Elle n'était pas d'un blanc immaculée ou éclatant. Non, ce blanc avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et mystérieux. Un effet qui était d'autant plus renforcé par les petites feintes carmines qui faisaient office des yeux. Côté taille, il était largement plus imposant que Jed [4] et Nagini. A vrai dire, peut-être même plus que les deux combinés ; ce qui expliquerait que l'animal n'ait eu aucune difficulté à le trimbaler de part et d'autre. Ajouté qu'à cela le serpent semblait parler parfaitement le langage humain…

Ce dernier point intriguait tout particulièrement Harry. Certes, il s'agissait de son familier. Mais le familier de Voldi lui ne parlait pas « l'humain ».

- Normal, c'est un serpent de combat donc il a d'autre priorité que d'embêter son maître.

- Tu as bientôt fini de lire mes pensées ?!

- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre l'occlumencie

A ses mots, le Griffondor fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait déjà pas essayé d'assimiler cette matière mais les cours avec Rogue….

- Bon on n'a pas des siècles devant nous. Il y a-t-il des questions que tu voudrais me poser avant que je t'explique pourquoi tu es là ?

L'adolescent sembla réfléchit un court instant avant de lui poser une question des plus banales

- Tu as un nom ? Parce que je me vois mal t'appeler « serpent »

- Lyr

- C'est vraiment un prénom masculin ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée de toute façon je suis hermaphrodite

- Oh…

- Autre question ?

- Pourquoi j'ai un familier ?

- Pourquoi tu as une baguette ? Tu as encore d'autres questions stupides du genre ?

- …

- Non ne réponds surtout pas, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dit oui.

- Pff, pourquoi je suis ici alors ?

- Ah enfin une question intelligente !

Pendant un instant, Harry crut réellement que le reptile était en train de réfléchir tant que la pause que ce dernier avait prise était suggestive. Mais il préféra mettre cela sur le coup de son imagination.

- En temps normal, je ne me serais pas manifester. Cependant j'ai besoin de savoir quels sont tes projets pour savoir quelle attitude adoptée.

- Mes projets ?

- Oui. Que comptes-tu faire au juste à présent ? Choisir la voie de la raison et accepter une alliance avec Malefoy Jr ? Avoir une lignée maudite avec l'autre descendant de Morgan ? Défier la morale en choisissant un Romanov, héritier de Salazar ? Où celle du désespoir en t'accrochant à ton protecteur…

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce sont tous des choix négatifs ?

- Parce que c'est le cas.

- …

- Je peux t'en proposer d'autre plus réjouissant qui te simplifierait la vie mais serais-tu capable d'avoir de vivre en ayant toutes leurs morts sur la conscience alors que le simple fait d'avoir mis un Malefoy en prison te plonge dans la folie ?

Harry aurait aimé répliquer que le sort du le dit Malefoy en question ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres en raison de tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulé depuis qu'il avait atterrit ici. Il haïssait toujours autant Lucius pour ses méthodes peu scrupuleuses ses exactions passés. Mais d'un autre côté, il commençait petit à petit à essayer de se mettre à la place du blond et à se poser toute une série de questions sur le pourquoi en était-il arrivé là.

Par le passé, ce genre de réflexion ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore. Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui sa confiance fondait comme neige au soleil, faisant presque place à de la rancune, de la colère aussi. Le Dumbledore de son époque lui avait toujours fait croire qu'il était en sécurité ces les moldus qui lui servaient de famille, que c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait y retourner chaque été, la raison pour laquelle il devait y rester plus longtemps cette année au lieu de passer ses vacances avec Ron et Hermione. Seulement la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle le mage noir s'était introduit dans la demeure sans même déclencher une alarme le laissait perplexe.

Certes, le directeur ne connaissait pas l'exactitude du lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort. Mais il devait connaître les pouvoirs de celui-ci et donc savoir que ce dernier ne ferait qu'un feu de paille des protections environnantes. Pourtant le vieux sorcier avait agit comme si de rien était. N'avait-il pas conscience du danger dans lequel s'était trouvé Harry durant toutes ses années ? Que se serait-il passé si Tom s'était montré beaucoup moins « compatissant » et avait décidé de l'éliminer ?

Fermant un court instant les yeux, le Griffondor tenta de calmer son esprit tant bien que mal pour se concentrer sur la question première qui lui avait été posée, à savoir qu'allait-il faire à présent.

La tentation était assez grande de répondre qu'il s'en fichait quelque peu vu qu'importe sur qui se porterait son choix, il ne resterait pas suffisamment longtemps dans cette époque pour en porter la responsabilité. Les pouvoirs de Tom étaient certes grands mais ils avaient leurs limites. Ainsi Harry présumait – à tort ou à raison, seul oncle Voldi le savait – qu'il serait probablement parti pour la fin de l'année scolaire.

Cependant, son côté rouge l'empêchait de partir en laissant ses amis – car oui, ils considéraient les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'ici comme ses amis – dans une mauvaise passe.

En partant de cette logique, le meilleur choix à faire était de rester avec Lian ce qui éviterait les guerres froides au sein de la famille Romanov. Seulement il y avait à présent le frère aîné de ce dernier dont il devait tenir compte. Et vu l'amour qu'il portait à son cadet, il ne faisait nul doute que l'héritier Malefoy n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se débarrasser de l'élément gênant que représentait le prince de Serpentard. A cela il devait encore ajouter le Tom de son époque pour lequel Lian semblait tenir une place privilégiée dans son cœur. Pouvait-il réduire à néant la seule possibilité d'avoir un Voldemort humain à son retour ?

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. C'est pourquoi il avait éliminé le blond de sa liste. Peut-être pourrait-il aider ce dernier à se trouver une sorcière digne de son rang qui lui permettrait d'assurer la continuité de sa prestigieuse famille ?

- Tu peux barrer Lian de ta liste…

Le serpent émit un long sifflement pour faire comprendre à son maître qu'il avait compris avant de prendre la parole

- Plus que trois…

- Deux…

- … ?

- Tu peux barrer Nikaï aussi…

Il ne pouvait se perdre de se lier d'avantage à ce dernier. Il le faisait déjà tellement souffrir actuellement alors imaginer la conséquence que son départ aurait sur ce dernier…

- Choix judicieux… et à présent ?

L'adolescent eut une grimace qui fit sourire le reptile

- Tu le savais depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu as fait ton choix tout seul

- Mon choix n'en ait pas un.

- On a toujours le choix petit Tsar… tout est une question de conséquences et d'ambitions. Je n'ai fait que t'aider à mettre en avant une décision que ton cœur avait déjà prise au fond de lui mais que tu refusais d'admettre. Tu voudrais éviter aux autres de souffrir ce qui est une intention bien noble mais aussi irréalisable. Il faut que ton esprit en prenne conscience, petit.

- Mais alors à quoi ça me sert d'être ici ? A moins époque, les familles des trois quart des personnes que je côtoie ici n'existe plus, Tom est devenu un psychopathe en puissance avec les Malefoy comme plus fidèle serviteur. Le seul descendant de la famille Snape – Rogue passe son temps à me pourrir la vie et les Lestranges sont de total psychopathe digne du cinéma !

L'adolescent avait involontairement élevé la voix, légèrement agacé par une situation sur laquelle il ne parvenait à avoir aucun contrôle. Était-ce vraiment utopique de voir éviter de faire souffrir les autres ?

- … je crois qu'on va arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Lorsque ton esprit se sera quelque peu calmé, je te conseille fortement d'en discuter avec le descendant de Salazar.

Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de plus à voir dedans ?

- … Vous êtes bien plus semblable que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer…

- … moé… et bientôt je vais apprendre que mon père n'est pas mon père et que ma mère ma eu avec Tom dont elle était follement amoureuse…

- Je te rassure, c'est pas le cas. Ils se détestaient bien cordialement

« C'est déjà ça… »

- Par contre le lien qui vous unis est…

- Unique, c'est ça ?

La remarque avait été prononcé sur un ton tellement ironique qu'en guise de réponse, le Griffondor reçu un léger petit coup de queue sur la tête.

- Dis donc, jeune homme, du respect pour tes aînés !

- Aieuh !

Mais depuis le temps qu'on le bassinait avec le lien qui l'unissait au mage noir…

- Parles-lui, apprends à le connaitre et tu découvriras pourquoi vous êtes si semblable et si différent à la foi.

- … et ça changera quelque chose à mes choix ?

- Absolument pas

- Alors qu'elle est l'utilité ?

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres du serpent tandis que ce dernier le fixait intensément.

- Un jour l'Amitié vint se planter devant la Mort et lui dit de but en blanc : « Tues-moi ». La Mort, intriguée par la requête qui venait de lui être faite lui demanda : « Pourquoi ? ». L'Amitié lui répondit simplement : « Parce que, par ma faute, toutes les personnes qui me sont chères disparaissent les unes après les autres sans que je ne parvienne à les protéger. Parce que je n'ai que trop souvent été trahi par mes semblables pour conserver encore un quelconque espoir… ». La Mort observa un moment silencieusement l'Amitié avant d'ajouter : « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à l'Amour de t'aider. Son pouvoir est grand et il devrait être à mène de les préserver ». L'Amitié secoua alors tristement la tête : « C'est parce qu'il m'a trahit pour Jalousie que je suis ici devant toi ». Ne pouvant supporter la tristesse dans le regard de l'Amitié, la Mort lui ouvrir alors ses bras : « Te tuer, je ne le ferais pas, par contre je peux abriter ta douleur le temps qu'il faudra. Ainsi tu renaitras Rancœur, une âme corrompu certes mais capable de les protéger… ».[5]

Terminant là son histoire, le reptile se mit à fixer son vis-à-vis à la quête d'une réaction. L'interrogation qu'il put y lire devait visiblement le satisfaire vu que quelques secondes après, il descendit de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui inquiétait Lune Lestrange s'était bien le sourire légèrement sadique mais tellement sincère qu'affichait son interlocuteur en cet instant précis. Pourquoi ? La Vélane ne pouvait pas clairement le définir mais ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer c'était que le professeur Romanov n'était pas le genre de personne à afficher ses émotions aussi clairement sans une bonne raison. Hors au vue de l'expression de son visage, on pouvait clairement deviner qu'il était ravi ce qui n'était pas forcément un bon signe selon elle.

Pourquoi ? Parce que la partie « créature » qui résidait en elle commençait à s'affoler rien qu'en restant avec l'homme. L'aura que ce dernier dégageait était si …. Intimidante ? Non, le terme n'était pas vraiment exacte en soit vu que seul elle semblait en être impacté. Mais n'était-elle pas la seule « créature » présente en ce moment ?

A la base, Lune n'avait guère été enchantée de faire la causette avec leur professeur. Il n'était nullement question de respect ou d'appréciation mais juste d'un nom : celui des Romanov.

S'ils le savaient, beaucoup d'élèves se moqueraient de sa peur. Après tout, pourquoi craindre une simple appellation ?

Seulement rien n'était simple lorsque l'on parlait des Romanov. L'adoration dont ils étaient sujets n'avait d'égale que la cruauté avec laquelle ils géraient leur royaume. D'ailleurs les meurtres et les disparitions mystérieuses perpétrés sous leur autorité se comptaient par milliers tant du côté moldu que sorciers et créatures. Mais malgré leur politique de fer et leurs méthodes peu orthodoxe, les Romanov étaient aimés de son peuple. Aussi quant le coup d'état fut réalisée contre la famille impériale, la déciment presque dans son entièreté, ce fut des milliers d'être vivants de toutes races qui se soulevèrent pour en préserver les survivants ; leur permettant ainsi de gouverner dans l'ombre d'une manière plus cruelle encore que par le passé. Mais à l'étonnement général, ils semblaient qu'en être plus adoré encore.

Les russes seraient-ils masochistes ?

Probablement parce que vivre sous une pareille dictature relevait de la folie. Mais d'un autre côté, ils semblaient être heureux de leur situation et tout le monde semblait y trouver son compte. Du point de vue des relations internationales, c'était une toute autre chose. Ceux qui avaient pensé être débarrassé de la prestigieuse lignée impériale subissaient le gourou de cet échec. Les Romanov étaient devenus plus intouchable que jamais depuis qu'une grande partie des créatures de la nuit leur avaient prêté allégeance. D'ailleurs le Royaume Impérial de Russie – comme le désignait encore les sorciers – était le seul pays dirigé officiellement par les forces obscurs et siégeait même au Conseil Mondial de la Sorcellerie.

En l'espace des quelques dizaines qui suivirent la tragédie de 1917, ils avaient réussi à reconstituer une véritable institution basée sur la magie noire. Une institution qui prenait jour après jour de plus en plus d'ampleur et c'était bien ce qui faisait peur à Lune justement. Etant à moitié Vélane de part sa naissance, viendrait irrémédiablement le jour où elle se devrait de faire un choix. Ses parents avaient affichés jusqu'ici un comportement neutre mais assez accentué sur le côté de la lumière. Elle les aurait d'ailleurs probablement suivit les yeux fermés s'il n'y avait pas Aaron.

Certes, le Serpentard lui avait toujours dit qu'il respecterait son choix mais l'adolescente était pleinement consciente que ce dernier suivrait les Malefoy. Hors les Malefoy faisaient parti de ses hautes familles de sang pur associé à la magie noire !

- Vous êtes bien songeuse, Mademoiselle Lestrange… Serais-je à l'origine de la crainte que je peux lire sur votre visage ?

Oui, elle avait peur…

Car contrairement à ses camarades, elle n'affectionnait pas les arts obscurs et se limitait à les appliquer que dans certaines potions de base et encore. Seulement…

- Nous sommes loin de nous trouver en période de guerre, Lestrange. Donc inutile de vous tracassé pour des futilités de ce genre pour le moment…

- Mais….

- Certes, il serait assez intéressant d'avoir des spécimens de votre race avec nous le cas échéant mais pour le moment, je pense parfaitement être à mène de me débarrasser des personnes gênantes….

Le ton légèrement amusé que le sorcier avait employé avait eut pour seul effet de la faire acquiescer en guise de réponse. Il se préparait visiblement quelque chose mais Lune n'était pas spécialement sur de vouloir savoir de quoi il en retournait au juste.

- En parlant de personnes gênantes, il serait préférable que votre fiancé évite de me tourner le dos pendant quelques temps…. Je n'ai pas encore décidé du sort que j'aillais lui réserver pour sa « petite » intervention

Et tout cela en gardant le sourire…

Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce Romanov était vraiment effrayant, bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer même. Ils allaient devoir se montrer prudent à l'avenir, du moins tant que ceux-ci seraient présent dans l'ensemble de Poudlard.

- Ceci dit, je suis peut-être dans un jour de grand bonté donc contentez-vous de lui signaler qu'il sera en retenu ce soir même à mon bureau. Dois-je trouver une raison officielle ?

- Non, monsieur le professeur.

- Bien. Bon je pense qu'on a assez discuté pour que tes deux amis ont largement eu le temps de comploter entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de faire quelque peu la moue devant la constatation qui venait de lui être faite.

- Vous avez deviné ça aussi ?

- Mademoiselle Lestrange, je ne suis pas un Griffondor moi.

- Insinuerez-vous qu'Ethan serait tombé dans le panneau ?

C'était une réplique audacieuse, elle le savait. Mais le sorcier ne sembla pas s'en offusqué, se contentant d' hausser significativement les épaules avant de rétorquer le plus simplement du monde

- Il est à moitié Potter…

- Ça en explique des choses…

- N'est-ce pas…

Un étrange silence se mit à planer un court instant entre eux d'eux avant qu'Alexis ne se remette à prendre la parole d'une voix quelque peu tranchante n'admettant aucune réplique….

- Il serait temps pour vous de rejoindre vos camarades, Mademoiselle Lestrange…

…Et de quitter la grande salle sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire pour gagner ses appartements où une autre épreuve l'attendait…

Il y a des jours où il regrettait vraiment d'être un mage noir…

* * *

Le Valcane referma la porte du dortoir de Dubois avant d'y prendre appuie dessus et de laisser un soupir légèrement ennuyer s'échapper de ses lèvres. Visiblement, Potter et l'autre ne semblaient pas avoir croisé son maitre et n'avait rien vu ou senti de suspect dans les environs. Des dires qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment mais au moins qui écartait la piste d'une énième attaque surprise comme le jeune Tsar en était si souvent victime depuis leur arrivé ici. Où plutôt devrait-il dire dont Malefoy était la victime.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, l'adolescent aurait volontiers laissé le Serpentard rejoindre Merlin seulement son Maitre prenait un plaisir presque masochiste à vouloir sauver ce dernier pour une raison qui l'échappait totalement. Au début, il avait pensé que l'héritier nourrissait des sentiments profonds envers le blond mais il s'était très vite avéré que ce n'était pas le cas. Une ressemblance avec une personne chère à son cœur ? C'était tout aussi envisageable vu qu'Ethan passait son temps à maudire soit Alexis soit un certain Draco qu'il avait deviné être un Malefoy.

Ce dernier point était étrange d'ailleurs car il avait passé des heures à fouiller les différentes archives et n'avait pas trouvé trace d'un quelconque Draco dans l'ensemble de la généalogie de la descendance de Morgan. Cependant Nikaï savait que son empereur ne pouvait mentir à ce sujet ; trop de sentiments étaient présent sur son regard à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait ce nom.

Ne pouvant concevoir de lui demander plus de renseignements directement, – après tout, Ethan était son Maître – le Valcane était allé trouver Kade dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse apporter réponse à ses questions. A sa plus grande surprise, la seule chose que pu lui apprendre ce dernier c'était que Draco était bel et bien un Malefoy mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer si ce dernier appartenait au passé ou au future de l'adolescent. Plus étrange encore, l'ex Tsar lui avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais vu le visage du garçon, même dans les souvenirs les plus profonds de son Gemini. Il y aurait-il une raison à cela ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Nikaï pensait que son cousin n'était – pour une fois – en rien responsable de cela. Restait que sans réponse à cette question, il ne probablement jamais connaître la raison qui poussait l'héritier du trône à se mettre en danger pour un autre sorcier, tout descendant de Morgan soit-il.

C'est donc toutes à ses pensées que le Valcane descendit dans la salle commune pour analyser au mieux la situation. Il était clair qu'Ethan avait disparut avant même de quitter la pièce. Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit celui-ci était toujours présent dans ces lieux, soit il avait été emmené dans un autre endroit.

L'être des brumes élimina très rapidement la première hypothèse dans la mesure où il était tout à fait à mène de sentir la présence du Griffondor dans un certain périmètre. Hors là ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui signifiait que ce dernier hors de sa portée « humaine » dirons-nous. Une alternative aurait été de prendre sa véritable apparence mais Nikaï doutait qu'Alexis ou même le Grand Conseil « apprécie » fortement cette initiative.

- La logique humaine est vraiment trop compliquée par moment…

- Disons plutôt qu'on n'aime pas spécialement faire les choses simplement ^^

Se tournant légèrement vers les escaliers qu'il venait tout juste de descendre, le Valcane y aperçut Potter qui le dévisageait avec sérieux. Frank avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il avait vu le Russe entrer dans la chambre. Ensuite il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que l'unique raison à cela ne pouvait être que son cousin par alliance. Dans quel pétrin ce dernier s'était-il encore fourré ?

- Je peux t'aider ?

En tout logique, Nikaï aurait dû répondre non. Mais si tout les Potter étaient les même – comme il le craignait à juste titre – cela ne changerait strictement rien à la décision du Griffondor. Aussi se contenta-il d'hausser significativement les épaules et de retourner à la contemplation du sol à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.

De son côté, notant mentalement que le Valcane ne le rejetait pas, Frank s'empressa de le rejoindre en bas.

- Il y a longtemps qu'il a disparu ?

- … une dizaine de minutes tout au plus…

- On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, du moins pas sans faire retentir une tonne d'alarmes…

Et comme Dumbledore n'était pas venu le trouver, cela ne pouvait signifier que son cousin était toujours dans le château. Frank commençait à trouver étrange la façon dont le professeur faisait surveiller le Russe. Certes il avait fait ses classes dans un collège réputé pour la pratique des arts obscurs. Mais était-ce une raison de le coller à la trace ?

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête pour chasser au loin le sujet ; il y reviendrait plus tard lorsqu'il aurait trouvé son cadet. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser un membre de sa famille, aussi éloignée soit-elle, courir un danger sans rien faire !

- Ça lui arrive souvent de disparaître de la sorte ?

- Pas volontairement, non…

- Tu devrais lui demandé d'éviter Malefoy, sérieux. Ce type attire les ennuis encore pire que le miel attire les abeilles.[6]

Un léger reniflement lui répondit, signe manifeste que l'être des brumes en était parfaitement conscient mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen à ce jour de remédier à ce problème. Se pouvait-il que le blond ne soit pas dans les grâces du Russe ?

- … tu as une idée de ce qu'il y a en dessous de la tour ?

- ... ? Tu penses que le sol s'est ouvert sous ses pieds et qu'il a disparut ?

- Pourquoi pas… c'est bien ce qui est arrivé les deux premières fois

A cette remarque, l'héritier de Godric ne put s'empêcher de faire des yeux aussi gros qu'une soucoupe. Le Valcane ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, hein ?

- Par Merlin ! Tu es sérieux ?

- …

Mais visiblement si… ce qui ne fit que stresser davantage le brun.

- D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a rien jusqu'aux fondations

- Tu veux dire que cette tour repose sur du vide ?

- Je n'en sais rien ; personne n'ayant eu l'idée de démolir la salle commune à ce point.

- Et je suppose que l'on ne peut pas accéder aux fondations…

- Non, il est gardé magiquement et des alarmes se déclenchent dès qu'on s'approche de trop près. Donc il ne peut pas y être. Par contre il a peut-être emprunté par inadvertance l'un des passages secrets

- … ?

- Poudlard est un vieux château. Qui dit vieux, dit quantité de truc pas très catholique. Par exemple, derrière la gargouille du troisième se trouve un passage menant directement au lac. SI tu t'appuies sur la vingt-cinquième briques du mur se trouvant en face de l'ancienne salle de divination qui a été condamné, tu arrives dans la salle de bain des préfets.

- …

Le regard de Nikaï était on ne peut plus significatif quant à ses pensées. Il n'y avait vraiment que les anglais pour réaliser des choses aussi stupides. Mais passons…

- Il y a un passage ici… on ne risque rien à le vérifier

De son côté, le sorcier avait décidé de faire fit des regards on ne peut plus éloquent du Russe pour se concentrer sur leur objectif. C'était un comportement judicieux si l'on ne voulait pas terminer en charpie…

Quant le professeur Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la venue de son cousin et de l'escorte de celui-ci, Frank s'était empressé de feuilleté tous les livres possibles sur les créatures dangereuses et ce qu'il y avait appris lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était presque à se demander comment les Romanov arrivaient à les « domestiquer ». Surtout que l'histoire regorgeait de ses cas où le Valcane finissait par se retourner contre son maître…

- … ça n'arrivera pas…

Nullement offusqué par le fait que son compagnon de fortune ait lu dans ses pensées, – de toute façon, cela n'aurait servit à rien – il préféra jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- … parce qu'il serait déjà mort aussi non.

- Bon point…

Il était vrai que le Tsar était loin de laisser quiconque indifférent. D'ailleurs il avait même son fan club au sein de l'établissement. Un événement qui avait suscité à son plus grand amusement la colère de son meilleur ami d'ailleurs.

Tirant machinalement la torche se trouvant accroché au mur, le Griffondor mis en évidence un long couloir étroit semblant descendre assez drastiquement.

- On y va ?

* * *

Il avait fallu près d'une demi-heure au futur sorcier le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre – si cela n'était pas déjà le cas – pour parcourir la distance qui séparait ses appartements de la grande salle. Plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord il y avait eu ces poussoufles qui s'étaient trouvé sur son chemin et qui avaient fini en retenu pour s'être trouvé dans les couloirs alors que les cours allaient commencer. Ensuite, il était tombé sur l'un de ses crétins de Weasley, auquel il avait discrètement jeté un sort de rétrécissement qui ne serait effectif que début de soirée. Et pour finir, il avait eu une courte discussion avec l'un de ses collègues.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il rediscute à l'occasion… leur petit échange s'était avérer très intéressant pour ses plans futurs…

Toujours était-il que, ces imprévus aidant, le mage noir n'eut guère plus de trente secondes à attendre avant de voir débarquer devant lui un énorme reptile albinos auquel il adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Je ne te pensais pas encore en vie, Lyr…

- Je te retourne le compliment Tom…

Tout deux s'observèrent un long moment sous le regard effaré d'Harry auquel la situation semblait totalement échapper.

- Euh… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? ^_^ ;;

- Parce qu'en plus tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Et tu peux me dire quand j'aurais eu le temps ?

Pour toute réponse, le Russe lui adressa l'un de ses regards les plus noirs avant de prendre place dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils que comportait la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis !

Ne préférant pas vexer le très cher oncle Tom pour le moment, Harry s'exécuta, curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son familier qui, selon toute vraisemblance, connaissait très bien le psychopathe de service.

- Comme je n'ai pas tout le temps devant moi, je vais faire court : Lyr était autre fois le serpent d'une connaissance… enfin l'une de ses créations serait peut-être plus approprié. Ce qui explique son sale caractère. Enfin bref, Noa n'étant plus de ce monde, il croupissait quelque part dans Poudlard en t'attendant. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

- Hormis que tu es le responsable de sa mort

- Un détail…

- Tssss

Harry observa le serpent lever les yeux vers le plafond, visiblement accoutumé par ce que le « grand Lord » appelait « détails » sans pour autant en être offusqué. Se pouvait-il que le reptile ne lui tienne pas rigueur de la mort de son maître ?

« Impossible… »

Les animaux étant bien plus rancuniers que les humains sur ce point. Serait-ce un autre mystère de plus à élucider ? Le Griffondor n'eut pas le besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la question car son familier prit la parole.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà compris qu'avec Tom, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'essayer de le faire culpabiliser sous peine de finir totalement fou soit même… un défaut de conception à la naissance je suppose…

L'adolescent acquiesça de la tête, ne comprenant que trop bien ce à quoi il était fait référence. Il avait détesté et détestait toujours le mage noir pour s'en être pris à ses parents quant il n'était encore un nouveau né. Mais d'un autre côté, le Serpentard avait fait plus pour lui que quiconque d'autre jusqu'ici. Un étrange paradoxe qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'accepter tel quel.

- Noa était un maitre bon et juste… le contraire de ce psychopathe. Pourtant ils arrivaient parfaitement à se supporter l'un l'autre… je sais, difficile à croire sans le voir de ses propres yeux. Disons que ça serait un peu comme…

- Toi et Malefoy Junior… le côté sado maso en moins, je suppose…

- Oh…

La comparaison que venait de lui faire Tom le laissa quelque peu sans voix enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte d'un tout petit détail…

- Hey ! Comment tu es au courant pour moi et Malefoy ?! Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir accès aux informations de mon époque ?

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de penser si fort à lui au moment de ta transformation et je n'aurais rien su.

- … (…)

- Ceci dit, cela ne veut pas dire que je sais forcément tout. Mais on est pas ici pour parler de ta tendre et douce moitié

- Je ne suis pas avec Malefoy

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire

- … (….)

- Donc parlons un peu de cette bestiole qui te servira dorénavant de familier.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit où était censé se trouver la dite bestiole, Harry nota que cette dernière avait… disparut ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est allé chasser avec Nagi…

- ??? Nagi est ici aussi ?

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais la laisser seule à la maison ?

- …(…)

- Bon, passons au pourquoi du comment tu as droit à un familier. Comme tu es censé le savoir, tout les plus grands sorciers de ce monde se doivent d'avoir un familier. Tu es puissant donc tu en as un. Jusque là, je pense que c'est pas trop difficile à comprendre.

L'adolescent opina de la tête en guise d'acceptance.

- Le pourquoi d'un serpent, je suppose que Lyr a déjà dû te donner des explications dessus. Maintenant pourquoi lui et pas un autre. C'est assez simple : Lyr a été créé de façon à te compléter à près de cent pourcent. Si tu as bien lu tout les livres que je t'ai conseillé dans la bibliothèque, tu devrais te souvenir qu'un sorcier peut être attiré par plusieurs animaux différents et, par conséquent, dépendant les circonstances ou l'humeur du moment, les affinités avec tel ou tel animal peuvent s'en retrouver impacter. Afin d'éviter que tu ne fasses le mauvais choix, on en a conçu un capable de s'adapter à toi.

- ??? attends un peu. Tu veux dire que Lyr a été créé spécialement pour moi ?

- Pfff. Qu'est-ce que je m'évertue à t'expliquer depuis cinq minutes ?

- Mais c'est pas possible ?

Si Harry comprenait ce que son vis-à-vis lui disait, ce serpent était non seulement uniquement en soit mais avait été conçue uniquement pour lui et pour lui seul. Ce qui était tout bonnement…

- Et pourquoi cela, je t'en prie ?

Quant à Tom, il semblait assez amusé par la situation et par l'ensemble des questions qui traversaient la tête de son pupille.

- C'est contre nature !

- Je sais…

- Mais…

- Je suis un sorcier avec de grands pouvoirs Harry. L'impossible n'est pas un mot que j'accepte facilement dans mon vocabulaire. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête. Oui, il était parfaitement au courant que l'échec et la défaite étaient des mots que le mage noir détestait par-dessus tout. Cependant…

- Je veux bien que tu sois un véritable génie et que tu puisses et modifier certaines… choses. Mais ça ne reste pas logique. Je viens d'arriver il y a trois mois à peine. Alors comment as-tu pu créer ce serpent pour moi ?

- … je ne l'ai pas créé, c'est Noa qui l'a fait. Ensuite je suppose que mon autre moi a très certainement dû te préciser que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu allais dans le passé, non ?

Oui, Voldemort lui avait vaguement mentionné ce point mais il n'y avait guère prêté attention à ce moment là.

- … tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir vu que cela n'aura lieu que lors de ta rentrée en sixième. Plus exactement six jours après. Dumbledore te trouvant changer et beaucoup trop renfermer va soi-disant te permettre de voir les souvenirs de sa pensine. Mais en faite, tu effectueras un bon de plusieurs décennies en arrière au moment où je me trouvais encore à Poudlard. Je te laisse deviner le but du vieux fou… toujours est-il qu'au cours de ce voyage, Noa et Zane ont trouvé la mort… à ma place.

- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi j'aurai accepté de faire une chose pareille ?

- Parce que le toi qui es venu à cette époque était un gentil toutou au cinglé de service. D'ailleurs il ne t'a pas spécialement gâté quand j'y repense. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, après que tu aies tué tous les Malefoy, il t'a fait condamner à la prison à vie.

- Attends, comment ça, tué tous les Malefoy ? Lian et Morgan sont bien des Malefoy, non ? Et ils sont toujours en vie.

- … vrai

- Donc ton histoire ne tient pas la route

- Faux ^^ Tu as bien écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui, Dumbi m'a envoyé dans le passé, j'ai liquidé tout le monde sauf toi et j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban.

- Et donc tu en déduis quoi ?

- J'en déduis rien du tout.

Le Serpentard eut un léger reniflement de mépris avant de reprendre plus calmement comme s'il expliquait à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Si tu as été enfermé à Azkaban, cela signifie que tu te trouves toujours ici dans ta cellule

- Mais c'est impossible ! Deux âmes identiques provenant d'une même époque ne peuvent exister dans une autre

- Ah enfin ! on peut dire que tu es assez lent à la détente… en effet. Il ne peut pas avoir deux toi identique ici. Donc…

- … je suis mort…

- 10 points pour Griffondor.

Ne prêtant nullement attention au regard meurtrier qui lui était adresser le lord continua ses explications sur un ton toutefois plus joyeux.

- Mais si ça te rassure, c'est moi qui est abrégé tes souffrances inutiles… à ta demande, je tiens à le préciser. Vois-tu, il semblerait que ton séjour forcé t'ai fait prendre conscience de certaine choses… passons les détails, disons juste que nous avons remonté le temps de quelque mois et que nous t'avons éliminé avant que tu ne rendes une petite visite aux Malefoy et que Lyr a été conçu à ce moment là. Ça te suffit comme explication ?

- J'ai mal à la tête…

- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas accepter les faits tels quels.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ?

Le jeune homme haussa significativement les épaules

- Me faire un peu plus confiance ? D'ailleurs ne t'aies-je pas promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien ici ?

- Mais le toi de cette époque n'est pas le toi de la mienne

- Certes… mais lui comme moi avons besoin de toi

- A cause de Malefoy ?

- Maximillian est une autre histoire, mais tant qu'on parle de lui…

D'un mouvement gracieux de la main, le russe fit apparaître un parchemin sur la table où se trouvait imposé deux signatures très clairement reconnaissable.

- Il semblerait que tu t'amuses beaucoup lorsque j'ai le dos tourné…

A cette remarque, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Le ton on ne peut plus doucereux du mage noir ne laissait absolument rien de présager autant pour lui que pour toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire.

- Je te pensais pourtant suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que rien ne pouvait m'échapper bien longtemps…

- Attends Tom, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire à ton avis ? Tu as exactement cinq minutes pour me fournir une explication plausible sous peine de quoi, je me ferais un plaisir certain à réduire en cendre mes très chers cousins.

Tout dans l'attitude du Russe démontrait qu'il était loin de plaisanter et qu'il n'hésiterait nullement à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Pour l'avenir de la Russie et celle des Romanov ou tout simplement parce qu'il était Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus craint de l'histoire de la magie ? Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de sauver la vie de ceux qu'il avait mis involontairement en danger. Même si pour cela…

Afin de rompre le cercle infernal dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé, il avait choisit de faire confiance au mage noir l'espace d'un été. Un été pendant lequel il aurait pu être lui-même et non pas le Survivant, celui qui devrait sauver l'humanité. Mais les découvertes qu'il faisait jour après jour semait le doute dans son esprit.

Qu'est-ce que la lumière ? Qu'est-ce que l'obscurité ? Est-ce que leur destin était-il irrémédiablement tracé ? Tom semblait pensé que non et se battait pour son idéal. Mais lui, que voulait-il au final ?

« Est-ce si dure que cela que de n'être que Harry ? »

**~ TBC ~**

[1] Ceci est un avis purement objectif, il va de soit *air angélique*

[2] Raisonnement made in Dumbi: Nikaï = valcane = créature nuisible

[3] Euh... vous avez remarquez que Dumbi n'aimait pas les Romanov ?

Alors pour info, le Tsar prétentieux = Harry, la créature garde du corps = Nikaï, l'oncle=Voldi et le cousin=Kade.

[4] Vous vous souvenez de ce tatouage serpent que l'oncle Voldi a offert à Harry ?

[5] Moui.... j'étais d'humeur très philosophique....

[6] Pour une fois que c'est pas Harry |o|


	38. Lorsqu'Harry et Tom font le point

Titre : What I didn't know

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…

Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : Than x Alexis (ou Harry x Tom pour ceux qui préfèrent) / Valerian x Nikolaï

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception d'Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai essayé de faire court… mais ça a pas marché… du coup vous allez être obligé de lire une fois encore de longues pages inutiles… pire, c'est les soldes avant l'heure donc il y a trois micro chapitres qui suivent… j'ai besoin de vacances…

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire

« … » : Pensées des personnages

_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

*****

**Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Poudlard :

_Griffondor :_

Ethan Kade Potter Romanov (6ième) dit Than : il s'agit de la nouvelle identité d'Harry dans cette histoire. Il a hérité des pouvoirs d'Alexander Romanov et est le descendant de Goddric Griffondor.

Jack Black (7ième) : meilleur ami de Franck et père de Sirius.

Jordan Dubois (7ième) : préfet en chef des Griffondor et ami du Duo d'enfer que sont Black et Potter.

_Serpentard :_

Nott (7ième) : là pour les besoins de l'histoire

Ares (7ième) : là pour les besoins de l'histoire

_Professeurs:_

Professeur de DCFM – Alexis Romanov dit Alex ou Al : véritable nom de Tom Jedusor Jr. Il a renoncé à son héritage afin de pouvoir protéger, dans l'ombre, la descendance des Romanov. Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort… Il a accepté le poste de DCFM (un comble…) à la mort du professeur Roland Roule.

Territoires Soviétiques :

_Moscou :_

Valerian Aton dit Lera ou Valia : C'est le Premier Ministre de Russie et aussi le père de Nikaï. Il semble avoir des liens étroits avec Tom Jedusor…

Nikolaï Romanov : actuel chef du clan Romanov

_Autres :_

Alexander Romanov dit Sacha : c'était un Valcane qui fut le protecteur d'Ethan (le vrai). Il avait un frère jumeau en la personne d'Alexis (Voldi)

Alexia Romanov Potter : petite sœur de Nikolaï Romanov, mère de Kade

Animaux :

Jed : serpent qu'à offert Voldemort à Harry et qui sert entre autre de « réceptacle » au Seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ce dernier veut communiquer avec son « jouet »

Lyr : nouveau familier d'Harry

Nagini ou Nagi : serpent de Voldemort

Notions historiques :

Morgan : grande sorcière du Moyen Age, sœur du roi Arthur

??? : un trouble fête passant dans le coin

**

* * *

  
Les relations amoureuses**

(Ce qu'il faut retenir) :

_Ruptures :_

Alexis Romanov (Voldi) et Maximillian (Lian) ont rompu leurs fiançailles

_Fiançailles :_

Lyle Mc Dohl et Malicia Black sont toujours fiancés

Aaron Mc Dohl et Lune Lestrange sont toujours fiancés

Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés mais rien n'est encore officiel

Morgan Malefoy et Ethan Romanov viennent de se fiancer mais rien n'a encore été rendu officiel.

_Sens unique :_

Kade Romanov est amoureux d'Alexis Romanov (Voldi)

Maximillian est amoureux d'Ethan Romanov (Harry)

_Ambiguës :_

La relation Nikaï Aton / Ethan Romanov (Harry)

La relation Tom Jedusor / Harry Potter

La relation Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy (J'aime compliquer)

* * *

**Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy !!! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui !! Ce qui les met dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !!

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelques lignes de ce chapitre !!!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**

A peine débarqué à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve mêler à une première tentative d'assassinat sur Maximillian. En effet, le professeur de DCFM, Roule, qui travaille pour Dumbi, a décidé d'enfermer Malefoy dans un miroir démoniaque. Son plan n'étant pas parfaitement au point, il entraîne Harry avec. Mortellement blessé par leur chute, le survivant tente avant tout de sauver son protéger et c'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaissance de l'âme du miroir : Connors Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. Ce dernier parvint à sortir Lian du pétrin. Pendant ce temps, Harry fait la connaissance de l'être qui partage son esprit : Kade. Celui-ci, grâce à ses pouvoirs, parvint à maintenir Ryry en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que les secours arrivent.

Malheureusement, les blessures étant trop profondes, Tom est obligé d'intervenir en passant un « pacte » avec Ryry, lui attribuant ainsi les pouvoirs de Valcane de son défunt frère Alexander, ancien bodyguard de Kade.

Le survivant apprend alors que Voldi, au même titre que Kade et Nikaï, est lui aussi un Romanov….

Entre temps, Maximillian est de nouveau attaqué par le professeur Roule, obligeant Harry à intervenir une nouvelle fois alors que ses blessures ne sont pas totalement guérites et qu'il ne maîtrise pas, mais alors pas du tout, ses nouveaux pouvoirs !!

Afin de ne pas courir à la bérézina, Tom décide d'intervenir en force, éliminant tout être indésirable au passage lorsqu'il découvre l'état déplorable d'Harry et Lian, partit à son secours.

Résultats des courses : un Harry dans le coma, un Malefoy voulant éliminer toute trace de Weasley de la planète, un Tom prenant conscience de ses sentiments mais se refusant de les accepter, Nikaï qui sachant son amour impossible, se fiance à Ran…

L'histoire aurait pu se limité là mais Lian, qui était fiancé à Tom, vient de rompre avec l'accord de celui-ci. Pire !!! Voldi accepte que celui-ci épouse Harry alors qu'il en est lui-même raide dingue et qu'il sait que ses sentiments sont réciproques !!!

De son côté, le Griffondor, poussé par ses cousins, fait la connaissance d'une personne totalement imprévue dans le programme : Morgan Dray Malefoy, le frère aîné de Lian auquel il se retrouve fiancé après un court entretien secret et inconnu de Voldi et Maximillian !! Mais est-ce réellement le cas ? Et quel est ce serpent qui prétend être son familier ?

Ne reste plus qu'à l'auteur de plancher sur un nouveau résumé…

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 30 : Lorsqu'Harry et Tom font le point**

* * *

Jamais le cerveau du Griffondor n'avait autant travaillé, analysé et décortiqué des événements aussi vite que cela ne fut le cas en ce moment. Etes-ce en raison du danger qui menaçait ses proches ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la réponse à cette question était tout simplement non. Car de nombreuses fois par le passé, il s'était retrouvé dos au mur et cela ne l'avait pas tracassé autant. Même la mort de son parrain n'avait provoqué cette sonnette d'alarme qui semblait vouloir retentir sans fin dans sa petite tête.

Il se devait de trouver une réponse correct ou du moins satisfaisante en très peu de temps et, là-dessus, il bloquait totalement. Oh bien sûr, loin de là l'idée de déformer la vérité. De toute façon cela n'aurait aucun sens vu que son vis-à-vis semblait déjà au courant de tout. Il s'agissait d'une question de présenter les choses et pour cela, Harry devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas son point fort.

Mais comment trouver les mots exacts qui ne provoqueraient pas la fureur du mage noir ?

Car le problème était bien là. Un simple mot prononcé de travers ou sur un mauvais ton pourrait s'avérer très dangereux et nul ne pouvait être plus lunatique que Lord Voldemort !

- … il te reste moins de deux minutes…

De son côté, Tom était parfaitement conscient de la situation dans laquelle il mettait sa Némésis et, bien que cela ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, il avait été dans l'obligation de le faire. Plus le temps passait et plus le sort avait un effet néfaste sur sa mémoire. Pour le moment, il lui était encore possible d'anticiper les mouvements de son entourage et de l'autre espèce de cinglé mais dans quelque temps…

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de laisser son jouet lui faire davantage de cachoteries ; cela aurait beaucoup trop d'impact pour ses futurs projets. Beaucoup trop de sacrifices avaient déjà été réalisé pour en arriver à ce stade et en opérer d'autres seraient de la folie pure.

« Ce don est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction… »

Salazar seul savait combien de temps le mage noir avait passé à maudire cette capacité dont il ne pouvait se défaire et qui le rendait si différent des autres. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu le nier mais il aurait sans doute fini à Sainte Mangouste avant même d'avoir pu prononcer « Avra Kedavra » donc autant faire avec. Et puis, il y avait aussi certains avantages… comme celui de déjà savoir que, dans peu de temps, il aurait le plaisir de voir l'espèce de papa Noel sortir de ses gongs…

« Si bien sûr Junior décide de se tenir à carreau… »

Reportant son attention sur son cadet, Tom nota que ce dernier semblait enfin s'être décidé à prendre la parole, histoire de tenter de se justifier. Le Russe remarqua aussi avec un certain amusement le trouble et la peur qui transparaissaient dans l'attitude du Griffondor.

Certes, le mage noir s'était montré assez froid – pour ne pas dire glacial – dans ses propos. Mais il n'avait que très peu apprécié la nouvelle. En faite, cela l'avait même mise dans une humeur noire sur le moment même et, s'il ne détestait pas autant Dumbledore, ce stupide Griffondor serait déjà probablement six pieds sous terre avec ses deux traitres dont il faudrait qu'il s'occupe plus tard mais pour le moment…

- Je suis désolé, Tom. Je sais que j'aurais dû venir t'en parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision mais je…

- Tu ?

A nouveau sec, cassant…

L'homme ne pouvait et ne voulait rien faire pour contrôler cela. La faculté que son cadet avait à vouloir absolument tout prendre sur lui l'agaçait plus que tout ; surtout en cet instant. Il connaissait par cœur le discours qu'allait lui tenir son jouet. Tout était soit disant de sa faute, les autres n'y était pour rien…

Oui, Harry avait sa part de responsabilité et oui, c'était lui qui au final avait pris la décision. Mais il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée seule. Et ce n'était certainement pas en essayant de rejeter la fois sur lui-même que le sorcier allait se montrer condescendant envers les deux autres. Il n'était pas le « lui » du futur !

- Arrêtons là les frais, veux-tu. Nikaï et Kade seront punis comme il se doit. Prendre leur défense ne changera strictement rien à la punition que je leur réserve.

Faisant fit du mouvement de recule esquissé par son vis-à-vis, le mage noir continua sur sa lancée.

- Si à ton époque, tout le monde avait une fâcheuse tendance à minimiser tes erreurs et te pardonner, dis-toi bien qu'avec moi ça ne sera pas le cas ! Ici, tu es l'héritier au trône d'un empire immense, le Tsar de Russie, le futur chef de famille d'une des plus anciennes familles sorcières. Ce n'est certes pas un rôle enviable mais, en renonçant à ton identité, tu as choisi volontairement d'embrasser ma cause ; ce qui implique droit et obligation. En tant qu'Etoile de Russie, je ne peux permettre un tel comportement de la part de l'Empereur. As-tu ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant pensé à la conséquence que pouvait avoir ton geste ?

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête, sans pour autant oser intervenir. C'était comme si la voix de Tom ; froide, glacial, sec sans pour autant augmenter en volume – et c'était peut-être cela le plus inquiétant – l'intimait au silence. A vrai dire, même sans cela, Harry n'aurait pas eu l'idée de se manifester car personne avant le mage noir ne l'avait traité de la sorte, ne l'avait considéré comme une personne à part entière. C'était assez déstabilisant pour lui. Un peu comme s'il était en train de se faire engueuler véritablement pour la première fois.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de pleurer mais ne le pouvait pas car la situation ne se prêtait pas et qu'il était presque sûr que Tom lui ressortirait un truc du genre « Un Tsar, ça ne pleure pas ».

- Les Malefoy sont certes des descendants de Fay mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se lier à n'importe lequel d'entre eux à la légère. As-tu pris au moins le soin de te renseigner sur lui avant de le rencontrer ? Je présume que non, sinon je n'aurais pas ce parchemin devant moi. Te connaissant, tu t'es certainement contenter de faire confiance aux deux autres…. Eh bien il ne me restera plus qu'à faire en sorte que cela ne soit plus le cas !

- Mais Tom…

- Non ! Apprends à assumer tes décisions et tes actes. En acceptant de me cacher cette rencontre, tu en as aussi accepté les conséquences, et cela inclus la punition de ces ceux-là ! Oui, se sont tes cousins, oui, vous êtes très proches. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser manipuler de la sorte non plus. Kade est ton Ombre et Nikaï, ton glaive. Et malgré tout le respect que tu éprouves pour eux, tu te dois de garder cela à l'esprit sous peine de quoi, je me ferais le plaisir de les « remplacer ». Ceci est mon dernier avertissement, Ethan Kade Potter Romanov. J'espère m'être montré clair…

Pendant tout son petit discours, le Russe n'avait pas quitté le Griffondor des yeux, le défiant quelque peu d'oser répliquer quoique se soit. Ses paroles étaient assez crues pour susciter une vive réaction de la part de ce dernier mais l'adolescent semblait prendre sur lui. Trop choqué peut-être ?

Tom était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que personne avant lui n'avait osé mettre les choses au point de cette manière ; Harry se serait automatiquement rebeller. Mais il n'était pas les autres et les caprices du sauveur du monde, très peu pour lui !

Oui, Harry avait été malchanceux étant enfant ; c'était dommage et fort triste. Mais le sorcier ne considérait pas cela comme un argument valable pour excuser la moindre petite erreur. Aujourd'hui on lui pardonnait ça et que se passerait-il demain ?

D'après ce que son autre lui avait écrit, l'adolescent était directement responsable de la mort de son parrain. Certes, il en faisait des cauchemars et s'auto accusait de cela. Cependant il était clair également que le Griffondor n'était pas pleinement conscient que c'était ses choix qui avaient amené la disparition de l'héritier des Black. Que se passerait-il quant la lumière se ferait finalement dans son esprit ?

- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Harry. Nikaï et Kade méritent amplement de mourir pour t'avoir fait contracter cette alliance. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui est Morgan Malefoy. Pour te donner une petite idée sache même s'il s'avérait être l'élément déterminant me permettant de devenir le maître du monde, je ne le voudrais pas dans mes rangs. Trop psychopathe, schizophrène et manipulateur pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

Prenant une courte pause, le Lord esquissa un sourire faussement moqueur avant d'ajouter…

- Savais-tu qu'il a exécuté lui-même tous les membres de sa famille ? Seul Maximillian en à réchapper… et ce n'était pas par un quelconque remord, non. C'est tout simplement que le sang qui coule dans ses veines l'empêche de le faire… Je ne dis pas qu'il avait totalement tort ou raison, après tout les Malefoy ont toujours eu des manières on ne peut plus douteuses de régler leurs affaires… seulement ce type ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Je sais que certaines de mes actions t'horripilent mais ce n'est rien comparer à la douleur qui t'attendra si tu as le malheur de ne serait-ce qu'oser le défier… maintenant si tu es prêt à tout endurer….

Livide…

Tel était la couleur actuelle du visage du nouveau Tsar de la Russie alors que, pour appuyer ses dires, le mage noir lui faisait défiler dans sa tête des scènes toutes les plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Comment e telles tortures étaient-elles possible ?

Des corps démembrés, décomposés, ressemblant à une espèce de bouillie non identifiable…. Cela lui donnait presque envie de vomir rien que d'imaginer les souffrances que ces personnes avaient pu endurer… pourtant, par-dessus tout, c'était des larmes qui commençaient à faire leurs apparitions le long des joues de l'adolescent qui prenait petit à petit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

De Tom, il n'aurait aucune compassion, il le savait. Tout comme son être était parfaitement conscient que son aîné avait loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. D'ailleurs la tirade ne tarda pas à reprendre plus cruelle et plus crue encore…

Ton attitude puérile met non seulement en danger ton peuple mais aussi ton entourage. Je doute que ton « futur » apprécie fortement la compagnie de Kade ou de Nikaï. Et je ne te parle même pas de Maximillian. Et si ces derniers venaient à défier son autorité, il ne restera probablement plus assez d'eux pour nourrir un cerisier. Evidement hors de question d'annuler le contrat ! J'ai déjà fortement à faire avec Dumbledore que pour me préoccuper d'un cinglé supplémentaire !

- Je… je… suis vraiment désolé… je…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu ne pensais pas faire mal blablabla… mais voilà comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas réfléchi assez ou pas du tout vu l'énormité de ta bêtise… pourtant on dit que l'erreur est seulement humaine… je suppose que tu dois être une fois de plus l'exception qui confirme la règle…

- Par… pardon… je…

- Ça suffit ! J'ai plus que très bien compris que tu semblais vraisemblablement regretter ton geste. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es fiancé à un psychopathe n'ayant aucune autre utilité que de me compliquer la vie. Quoiqu'au moins, je suis sûr avec ça que le vieux cinglé n'osera pas t'approcher de si tôt…. Mais reste que cela ne m'arrange absolument pas. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de trouver une solution pour remédier à cette déplaisante situation !

- Je…

Lasse de devoir parler à une espèce de madeleine trempée, le Russe ne put empêcher un peu de son énergie de s'échapper de son corps, détruisant une bonne partie du mobilier par la même occasion.

- Ethan, la ferme ! j'en ai plus que marre de tes jérémiades ! ce qui est fait est fait donc cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve. Tu as signé ce contrat donc prends-en la responsabilité et tourne cela à ton avantage.

- Mais comment ?

- Fais un peu fonctionner ce qui te sert de cervelle, ce n'est pas spécialement compliqué. Après tout tu es censé être le Tsar de Russie et un Romanov. Hors un Romanov ne fait pas d'erreur… claire ?

La voix de Tom – ainsi que l'énergie qu'il dégageait – était suffisamment impressionnante que pour faire acquiescer l'adolescent de la tête en signe de soumission ; ce qui parut immédiatement calmer quelque peu son hôte.

- Bien. Je reviendrais sur ta punition plus tard – non, tu n'y échapperas pas – pour le moment nous allons voir comment on va pourra rendre ce Malefoy « utile ».

- Mais je croyais que…

- Et bien tu croyais mal… oui, je viens de passer vingt minutes à te faire la morale, chose que personne ne semble avoir fait avant. Mais penses-tu réellement que si la situation était aussi désespérée que je me contenterai de te balancer tes vérités en pleine figure ? Ce qui avait besoin d'être dit a été dit.

- Mais…

- Harry, ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis car ça risque de mal se finir. Sache qu'à Jedusor rien d'impossible. Maintenant bouge un peu ton cul, on a du pain sur la planche et il me reste que trente-cinq minutes devant moi !

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le Russe fit apparaître tout un ensemble de manuscrits et de parchemins dans la pièce.

- Cherches-moi tout ce que tu peux trouver à propos des descendants de Morgan et des rituels ancestraux… lorsque tu auras fini, occupes-toi de répertorier toutes les malédictions qui se sont abattus sur les Malefoy… les vingt dernières générations devraient être suffisante…

Puis ignorant son cadet, il s'adressa alors aux deux reptiles qui s'étaient tenu tranquille jusque là.

- Lyr, tu vas dans la chambre des secrets. Essaye de négocier avec l'autre pour qu'il te cède un peu de son venin… Nagi, tu me ramènes Mc Dohl senior… je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour notre petit… « Entrevue »…

Une lueur cruelle prit alors possession du regard du Lord, changement ses pupilles en cette couleur carmine qui serait bien plus tard l'une de ses caractéristiques et le pire cauchemar de bien des sorciers. S'il devait avoir recours à la torture pour maintenir ses pions en place, alors il le ferait car rien ne résistait à Alexis T. Jedusor Romanov…

* * *

D'un léger mouvement de la main, le premier ministre Russe congédia le diplomate qui, trop heureux d'être toujours de ce monde, s'éclipsa sans trop demander son reste. Rare était ceux qui pouvait se venter d'être toujours en vie après avoir apporter d'aussi mauvaise nouvelle à leur dirigeant et loin de lui l'idée de vouloir pousser sa chance trop loin.

En Russie, on ne plaisantait que très peu lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autorité. Hors Valerian Aton était leur représentant. Officiellement parlant du moins car, dans l'ombre régnait un nom : celui des Romanov. Une famille aussi crainte qu'adulée par le peuple ; un patronyme à qui la Russie devait toute sa splendeur et toute sa force.

Oh bien sûr, il fut une courte période pendant laquelle il eut des doutes. Mais les deux tentatives d'instaurer un état plus équitable s'étant soldé par un échec cuisant et humiliant, les Russes eut vite fait de redonner à la famille déchue la place qui leur venait de droit tout en maintenant officiellement une démocratie dont les autres pays n'étaient dupes mais ne parvenait à prouver.

La Russie n'existait que pour et par son Tsar. Sans ce dernier, elle n'était rien.

Pour maintenir cet équilibre précaire entre l'image d'un pays diplomatique et ouvert avec celui d'un pays régit d'une main de fer par un pouvoir impérial, de nombreuses concessions avaient été faites de part et d'autres. L'une des plus grandes d'entre-elles avait été une fusion totale entre la population moldus, sorcière et celle des créatures ; toutes étant dorénavant régit par un seul et même pouvoir, un seul et même homme : le Tsar.

Certes, la Russie n'avait pas encore officiellement d'Empereur mais les trois races travaillaient main dans la main afin de préparer le retour de ce dernier dans les meilleures conditions qui soit. Ainsi les différents collèges et universités magiques côtoyaient celle du commun des mortels ; les tribunaux jugeant les uns, jugeaient également les autres ; les gestes discriminatoires envers une race étaient lourdement condamnés et la magie noire était désormais reconnue de tous. Tel était l'image de la Russie aujourd'hui. Ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de celui qui les mènerait à nouveau vers l'apogée ; celui-dont-on-connaissait-le-nom-mais-qu'on-n'osait-le-prononcer [1] de peur qu'un grand malheur ne s'abatte sur le royaume….

Les Russes superstitieux ? Que nenni mais l'attachement qu'ils portaient au Tsar était tel que chacun d'entre eux aurait très certainement été prêt à trahir sa propre famille pour lui. C'est pourquoi toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour assurer la sécurité de l'héritier au titre lors de son séjour à Poudlard : le meilleur garde du corps, les meilleurs espions, le meilleur soigneur,…

Dans de telles conditions, il serait tout à fait inconcevable qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit ! Du moins, dans la théorie. Parce qu'en pratique…

D'un geste rapide de la main, le diplomate salua les gardes se trouvant sur son passage avant d'hâter le pas en direction d'un des quartiers les plus sombres et les plus dangereux de Moscou : celui des déchus ; ceux dont les âmes étaient tellement corrompues et instables qu'ils avaient été confiné dans des espèces de ghettos ayant leur propre mode de fonctionnement. On y retrouvait les pires repris de justice, ceux dont les gestes ou les actions ne pouvaient être dévoilé tant ils étaient horribles. Pourtant même là, la loyauté envers le Tsar était présente.

En faite, s'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était peut-être la seule personne en ce bas monde que les déchus respectaient un tant soit peu. Allé savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais ce n'était pas son problème à l'heure actuelle. Aujourd'hui, seul l'avenir de la Russie guidait et guiderait ses pas…

* * *

A genou sur un sol à l'endroit précis où se formait déjà une petite mare de couleur carmine, Ethan H. P. Romanov se demandait si la mort n'était pas une meilleure compagnie que celle d'Alexis T. J. Romanov. , mage noir et psychopathe de son état. Car, à choisir, le Griffondor préférait de loin avoir à faire à la faucheuse que de subir une nouvelle « punition » de la part de son très cher cousin et tuteur attitré.

La peur sur le moment avait été si grande qu'il avait pu revoir l'ensemble de sa vie défilé sous ses yeux. Jamais Merlin ne lui avait permit de voir le sorcier dans un tel état de colère et… de retenue ? Oui, car le mage noir avait volontairement retenus coups et sorts et c'était peut-être ce qui l'effrayait le plus en ce moment.

La logique voudrait qu'il prévienne Nikaï et Kade afin qu'ils évitent de croiser le chemin du psychopathe mais il n'avait même plus la force d'esquisser le moindre geste tant la douleur était importante sur l'ensemble de son être. D'ailleurs même respirer s'était révéler une véritable torture sans Jed pour l'y aider. Tom n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se remettre de sa « punition » ?

Fermant les yeux, le Griffondor tenta de passer en revu l'ensemble de la scène. Tout s'était déroulé assez vite en faite, même si, sur le coup, chaque seconde lui avait parue une éternité tant la souffrance avait été importante.

Cela avait commencé par un doloris assez puissant auquel était venu s'ajouter deux autres sorts dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence avant ce jour. Puis était venue la torture mentale ; un flot de souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas toujours mais dans lesquels revenaient toujours le même personnage. Un enfant d'environ cinq ans à peine entouré de sang, le visage n'affichant aucune émotion apparente. Un peu comme s'il était mort tout en étant vivant.

Puis les tortures avaient recommencés de plus belle, lui brisant trois côtes déjà fragilisés par ses précédentes « aventures ». Un liquide carmin avait déjà lors commencer à s'échapper de ses lèvres et sa respiration s'était faite de plus en plus difficile. Tom lui ne disait rien ; ne se donnant même pas la peine de bouger les lèvres pour lui jeter les sorts.

Puis vint le moment où tout cessa et où une porte claqua. Il était partit le laissant seul avec ses interrogations, ses regrets, ses peurs aussi.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait une partie de plaisir que de faire confiance au mage noir. Pourtant il avait été loin de se douter que tout ceci prendrait une pareille tournure ; qu'il aurait tant à se remettre en question.

Une partie de lui-même lui disait clairement de tout abandonner, que de suivre Dumbledore était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui ; ainsi il n'aurait pas à trahir la mémoire de ses parents, de toutes ses personnes pour qui ils comptaient un tant soit peu.

Pourtant une autre part lui disait que c'était à cause de ses mêmes personnes qu'il se trouvait ici aujourd'hui. Que si c'est soit disant amis avait fait un peu plus attention à lui, il n'aurait pas eut la bêtise de faire confiance à Voldemort ; il n'aurait pas tant de questions lui trottant dans la tête.

Et il commençait à les détester pour ça…

Pour ne jamais avoir pris la peine de lui signaler qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une erreur, pour couvrir chacune de ses bêtises comme si cela était tout à fait normale. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait grandir, devenir un adulte épanouie...

« Mais ne suis-je pas censé mourir de toute façon… »

Pas une question, juste une simple constatation qui lui broyait le cœur.

Oui, il était censé mourir ; on l'avait conditionné dans ce but depuis sa plus tendre enfance. On l'avait entraîné, répété sans cesse qu'il y avait que lui pour accomplir cette tâche, qu'il ne pouvait abandonner, que c'était…

« …ma destinée… »

Un chemin tout simple dressé pour lui et sur lequel il n'avait pas à se poser de questions car on réfléchissait pour lui. Malheureusement, il s'était laissé tenté par Malefoy et se trouvait à présent dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu du tout et qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Qui était le réel Tom ?

Était-ce celui qui loin de le laisser indifférent prenait la peine et la patience de lui expliquer chaque chose, une lueur de malice dans le regard ?

Était-ce ce tueur froid et cruel aimant torturer et dictant sa loi d'une main de fer ?

* * *

Pour la première fois en plus d'une décennie, ce fut dans le silence le plus total que fut donner le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les septièmes Griffondors et Serpentards. Il y avait deux raisons majeurs à cela. La première était l'absence manifeste des leaders de chaque camp – Frank Potter et Aaron MC Dohl – dont les paroles étaient lois pour les personnes présentes. Ensuite il y avait la mauvaise humeur plus qu'évidente de leur professeur, Alexis Romanov, que tout le monde évitait d'approcher de trop prêt de peur d'en subir le gourou.

D'ailleurs, histoire de diminuer les pertes, il avait été décidé qu'ils ne verraient que de la théorie aujourd'hui ; pour ne pas surcharger inutilement l'infirmerie.

Personne n'avait protesté ; pas même Black.

A croire que le regard du Russe avait été assez convainquant pour qu'exceptionnellement, il se tienne à carreau.

- Ouvrez vos livres page 257. Dubois, veuillez lire le chapitre sur les boucliers. Nott, vous continuerez lorsqu'il sera arrivé aux exceptions.

N'attendant pas réellement de réponse de la part des deux intéressés, le sorcier alla prendre place derrière son bureau, se plongeant presque aussitôt dans ses propres réflexions tout en essayant de se calmer. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour qu'il ne tue le Griffondor ; il en était conscient.

Pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir torturé ce dernier – ça serait beaucoup trop lui demandé – mais la simple pensée de « ce qui aurait pu arriver si » suffisait à le mettre dans une humeur plus exécrable encore. Depuis quand ses jouets avaient autant d'influence sur lui ?

Si Zane avait été présent à l'instant même, il lui aurait certainement fait remarquer sur un ton moqueur que c'était parce qu'Harry lui rappelait beaucoup trop Alexander. Et, d'une certaine façon, le nécromancien n'avait pas tort. Mais ça, le sorcier ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Il avait beaucoup trop souffert de la perte de Sacha [2] pour ça.

Sacha…

Sa douce et tendre moitié…

Son frère, son jumeau…

Jamais il ne parviendrait à pardonner à l'Angleterre de lui avoir enlevé son bien le plus précieux, la seule personne à mène de le comprendre et de le conforter. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à Dumbledore d'avoir été le déclencheur de cet incident. Le vieux fou avait fait une énorme erreur de jugement qui avait aboutit à une véritable vendetta contre les Romanov. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été puni pour cela car une stupide prophétie avait dit qu'il était censé apporter la paix dans le monde !

« Papy Dumbi, apporter la paix dans le monde, on aura tout entendu ! »

C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait la divination et les prédictions… Un cruel paradoxe lorsqu'on est justement né avec ce don. Mais contrairement à ces soit disant semblables, lui ne se faisait pas un nom ou de l'argent grâce à cela.

Non, c'était l'étendu de son pouvoir et son intelligence qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Et ça serait grâce à ses mêmes qualités qu'il apporterait la prospérité à la Russie et ferait resplendir à nouveau le nom des Romanov. Et ensuite…

Et ensuite il pourrait finalement s'occuper à temps plein de ce sombre idiot et passer de longues heures voir de longs mois à le torturer dans ses cachots jusqu'à ce que ce vieux sénile le supplie de le tuer. Mais là encore, il ne le ferait pas. Non, ça ne serait que trop d'honneur. Après tout il avait patienté des décennies alors sa victime pourrait bien en endurer autant ?

Cruel ?

Tom n'avait jamais cherché à le cacher. C'était sa façon à lui de survivre dans un monde qui ne lui avait offert guère d'opportunités autre que celles qu'il avait forgé de ses propres mains. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais commis d'erreurs. Non. Le Russe n'avait pas – encore – cette prétention. Mais il arriver à tourner celle-ci en élément positif pour mieux abattre son adversaire.

Restait le problème Potter…

Ce gosse était une véritable plaie pour tout mage noir confirmé. Psychologiquement instable, il n'était pas capable de choisir clairement son camp ni même de se rebeller convenablement. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le repousser lorsqu'il s'était mis à le torturer !

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui… »

Pas que Tom commençait à douter de son lui futur mais si la situation continuait ainsi, cela allait se solder en véritable carnage. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite !

« Premièrement faire accepter à ce crétin qu'il est un Romanov à temps plein… »

Quitte à utiliser le doloris à chaque fois que son jouet aurait l'idée de manifester un comportement griffordien.

« Eventuellement le soigner… »

Car si son oncle venait à apprendre les sorts qu'il avait jeté sur le futur Tsar, Tom ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, Etoile de Russie [3] ou pas. Nikolaï étant encore plus psychopathe [4 que lui quant il s'agissait de l'avenir de son peuple.

« Et trouver un moyen de rendre ce Malefoy utile… »

Ce qui était une toute autre histoire. Mais à Jedusor rien d'impossible donc il relevait le défit surtout qu'il était sûr que l'héritier Mc Dohl avait beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre à ce sujet…

« Mais avant tout… »

Au moment même où Nott lisait les dernières lignes sur les boucliers, le Lord rouvrit les yeux et fixa les personnes présentes. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors avant que Tom ne se décide à prendre la parole d'un ton qui, évidement, ne permettait aucune contestation possible.

- Vous avez exactement trente minutes pour apprendre à former un bouclier de niveau quatre. Cinq points en moins par personne incapable de le faire. Black, vous avez exactement ce même temps pour me trouver Potter sous peine de quoi cent points seront perdu par votre maison. Ares, accompagnez-le, on ne sait jamais si par miracle on arriverait à trouver Mc Dohl au passage… des questions ?

- Professeur ?

- Nott…

- Est-ce que notre bouclier doit avoir une certaine résistance ou bien on doit juste le faire apparaître ?

- Cinq points pour cette remarque pertinente… le faire apparaître dans son entièreté devait suffire. Autre chose ?

N'obtenant plus aucune réaction de ses très « chers » élèves, le sorcier quitta la salle de classe, direction ses appartements pour l'application de sa première « bonne résolution », à savoir administrer un bon doloris… savoir si Harry avait finalement accepté qui il était.

« Enfin… s'il vit toujours… »

Ce qui était une toute autre question…

* * *

C'était avec un air légèrement ennuyé sur le visage que le premier ministre Russe avait congédié le diplomate venu lui apporter des nouvelles d'Angleterre. Des nouvelles qui n'étaient pas très bonne à vrai dire mais pour ainsi dire attendu. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement avec Alexis dirigeant les opérations ?

Valerian n'était pas sans savoir la rancœur que portait son cadet à la plupart des familles sorcières anglaises qu'il tenait pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Une haine qui d'année en année ne faisait qu'augmenter pour finir par se concentrer sur un seul et unique homme. Un homme qui, en plus d'être à l'origine du massacre, avait aussi essayé de le manipuler, d'en faire son jouet.

Hors mal lui en pris car on ne manipule pas un Romanov et encore moins un Romanov comme Alexis.

« Une erreur qui risque de lui coûter cher… »

Car s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle son neveu possédait un don presque certain – outre le domaine de la prédiction – c'était bien la torture. D'ailleurs sur ce point, il s'entendait à merveille avec Nikolaï…

Nikaï était également un élève prodigieux en la manière mais Valerian aimait considérer son fils comme étant à part car il n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Mais en étant Valcane, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. C'était presque à se demander dans quelle famille de cinglé il était tombé !

D'un autre côté, une partie de lui-même était heureux qu'Alexis ait prit autant d'initiative. Cela avait permis à son enfant de pouvoir voir le monde autrement que dans les bas fond de Moscou. Car on avait beau dire que la Russie était un pays libre, un paradis pour les créatures, les Valcanes étaient toujours considérés comme des êtres trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté et, dès lors, condamné à vivre sous terre.

Certes, c'était toujours un avenir plus heureux que ceux proposer par les autres pays mais restait que cela lui avait beaucoup de mal d'être obliger à condamner sa propre progéniture à vivre de la sorte même si ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Nikaï avait toujours été un enfant facile à vivre, même après que sa mère l'ait rejeté après avoir découvert sa condition.

Un enfant qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu même s'il était différent…

« Nikaï… »

Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ?

D'après ses sources, la surveillance du Tsar s'avérait bien plus ardue qu'ils ne se l'étaient tous imaginés ce qui rendaient son entourage presque cinglé. Il n'y avait qu'Alexis pour rester imperturbable face à la foule d'ennuies qui se succédaient les unes après les autres. D'ailleurs combien étaient-ils à le surveiller de près à présent ?

Valerian ne comptait plus le nombre d'espions auxquels il avait dû avoir recourt pour limiter la casse. Il était assez amusant de constater que leur prophète [5] était parvenu à démasquer l'entièreté de ceux-ci à l'exception d'un seul…

Une bénédiction ?

Le Premier Ministre Russe n'aurait su le dire pour le moment. Restait que la situation là-bas devenait on ne peut plus préoccupante et que si son très cher neveu ne réglait pas sous peu cette histoire de fiançailles, Valerian serait dans l'obligation de les faire tous rapatrier. La Russie ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son héritier !

Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, il laissa un soupir résigné s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ces enfants allaient finir par le tuer si ça continuait ainsi…

- Oulà, à voir ta tête, tu as dû recevoir des nouvelles d'Alexis… ^_^

- A quoi te sers de poser une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Seul un sourire amusé répondit à sa question ce qui l'exaspéra un peu plus encore.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Nikolaï ?

Nikolaï Romanov, actuel régent de la Russie et peut-être la personne que Valerian détestait le plus sur tout le continent, voire sur la terre entière, monde moldu inclus. Entre eux, c'était une longue histoire qui remontait à l'enfance et dont il ne gardait absolument aucuns bons souvenirs. Ça serait même que du contraire puisque qu'on pouvait presque ainsi dire que le sorcier était à l'origine de presque tous ses cauchemars depuis de très très longues années. Tant et si bien que Valerian considérait le simple fait de se retrouver face à lui comme un signe de mauvais augure. Quoique le terme malédiction serait tout aussi approprié…

- Tu pourrais te montrer moins froid, petit frère…

Encore une chose que le Russe détestait chez lui… son ton doucereux qui n'était en général qu'un prélude à de mauvaises nouvelles. La fatalité voulait qu'en plus le chef actuel des Romanov n'ait ce genre de comportement qu'avec lui. Les autres, s'étaient à peine s'il leur adressait le moindre regard !

- Viens en au fait, Nikolaï, il y a des gens qui travaillent ici !

Du coup, Valerian se permettait beaucoup de choses que personne n'aurait osées même que penser. Comme envoyer son très cher « ami » sur les roses par exemple… allé savoir pourquoi, il n'avait jamais été puni pour son audace. Pas même la fois où il lui avait transpercé la main à l'aide d'une dague au cours d'un repas officiel ; lui laissant par la même occasion une magnifique cicatrice. Avait-il à faire à un masochiste ?

Le Russe ne voulait le savoir. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de garder cet oiseau de mauvais augure loin, très loin de lui. Une tâche guère aisée quant on était le Premier Ministre et un Romanov par alliance…

Mais visiblement son persécuteur n'entendait pas se laisser mettre à la porte bien gentiment cette fois-ci. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, ce dernier vint se placer à deux centimètres à peine de son visage un sourire moqueur sur le visage mais un regard on ne peut plus sérieux flottant dans ses prunelles.

- Que du gâchis…

Nikolaï Romanov était le type même du sorcier se rapprochant extérieurement parlant - car personne était fichue de le voir sous son véritable jour à par lui – de l'idéal masculin. Une silhouette athlétique mais pas trop… musclée, mais pas trop… de grande taille, mais pas trop… des traits quelques peu féminins, mais pas trop… cultivé, mais pas trop… intelligent, mais pas trop… basané mais pas trop…

Bref le genre même de personne agaçant à qui Valerian avait envie de mettre un grand coup de pied au cul pour le faire dégager illico presto. Bon d'accord, ce point de vue était peut être légèrement subjective mais tout en ce type avait le don de l'énerver et ce même s'il appartenait à la classe beau gosse riche, charismatique que tout le monde voudrait mettre dans son lit.

- Approche d'un seul centimètre supplémentaire et tu peux être sur que je ne me contenterais pas seulement de te laisser une cicatrice…

Le ton était on ne peut plus menaçant mais pas assez pour déstabiliser son vis-à-vis qui eut l'audace de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner raisonnablement de sa victime. Nikolaï était certes joueur mais pas totalement suicidaire non plus et il savait parfaitement jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec son homologue sans y perdre la tête.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alexis ?

- Si tu es là, c'est que tu le sais déjà !

- Certes, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche si ça ne te fait rien. Après tout, c'est toi qui tiens les rennes de la Russie, pas moi… ^^

- Si tel était le cas cela ferait longtemps que tu ne ferais plus parti de ce monde, crois-moi.

- Mais sachant très bien que le régent ne serait nullement impressionné par ce genre de discours, Valerian consentit à répondre à sa question histoire de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

- Oui, j'ai bien reçu des nouvelles d'Alexis. Et oui, il prépare un mauvais coup.

- Je ne vois pas un « mauvais coup » d'Alexis nécessiterait l'intervention d'un assassin… aurais-tu l'intention de me cacher quelque chose ?

- Je ne te cache rien, que tu ne saches déjà. Je cherche juste à protéger les arrières des miens. Je n'aime absolument pas la tournure que prennent les événements…

- Ça ne justifie toujours pas la présence d'un assassin…

- Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non… tu connais la famille Malefoy ?

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans le fond de sa mémoire où diable il avait déjà bien pu entendre ce nom. Une chose pourtant était sûre : avec un nom pareil, ils n'appartenaient pas à la noblesse russe…

- Européen ?

- Anglais…

Une famille anglaise dont la renommée aurait dépassé les frontières de cette petite île misérable ? Quelque chose de tout bonnement impossible, sauf si c'était dans le cadre d'un scandale bien sûr. Mais il fallait dire que Nikolaï n'était guère réceptif à tout ce qui pouvait venir de cette partie là du globe. D'ailleurs il n'avait appris l'existence et la puissance des Potter que lorsqu'une de ses sœurs s'épris de l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être devrait-il s'enquérir davantage de ce qui se passait là bas ?

Cela pouvait paraître une bonne autant qu'une mauvaise idée car le régent n'était pas sans savoir que cette île microscopique était le terrain de jeu de son très cher neveu. Hors tant que ce dernier s'amusait là bas, il ne créait pas d'ennuies ici !

- Les Malefoy sont d'illustres aristocrates anglais dont les origines sont plus anciennes encore que celles des Potter. Outre le fait que se sont des sangs purs adeptes de la magie noire, ils ont également la particularité d'être des descendants directs de la fée Morgan.

Valerian savait que mentionner ce simple « détail » suffirait à susciter l'intérêt de son indésirable compagnon.

- Dixit ton adorable neveu bien sûr. Car, officiellement, rien ne peut être prouvé, sinon ça ferait des lustres qu'ils auraient été raillé de la surface du globe…

- Et comment mon « adorable neveu » se retrouve mêlé à cette famille ?

- Va savoir, il est en Angleterre depuis si longtemps que cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de lui. Mais tu n'auras qu'à l'interroger lorsqu'il viendra nous rendre une petite visite.

Morgan The Fay ou Morgan la fée… un nom qui était rentré dans la légende de la sorcellerie comme étant à l'origine d'une des périodes les plus noires de celle-ci se soldant par un siècle d'affrontement sans fin et la destruction de nombreux royaumes… les seuls écrits restant de cette époque racontait qu'Arthur avait éliminé de ses propres mains le fils qu'il avait eut de sa sœur. Mais si ce que Valerian lui disait était vrai…

- …il joue à un jeu dangereux…

Une remarque que le Premier Ministre ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Alexis ne portait intérêt qu'à ce qui était risqué. A croire que jouer avec sa vie était quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire depuis la disparition de son frère…

- L'assassin c'est pour le Malefoy ou pour lui ?

Le Russe haussa significativement les épaules avant de répondre sur un ton qui se voulait anodin mais que la lueur de ses prunelles démentait ouvertement.

- Pour tous ceux qui se mettront à travers mon chemin…

Pour Valerian, toute être avait le droit à un minimum de respect mais ce genre de mot semblait être totalement absent du vocabulaire de son vis-à-vis. Certes, c'était grâce à cette attitude qu'ils avaient pu redresser la Russie en si peu de temps mais n'était-ce pas également ce qui l'avait fait couler par le passé ?

D'après ce que lui avait appris son espion sur place, le future Tsar semblait avoir une personnalité plus juste et plus partiale que les autres membres de la famille et Valerian comptait bien exploiter ce filon pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la prestigieuse famille des Romanov !

L'assassin dans tout cela ?

Rien de plus ni moins qu'une petite supercherie pour éviter que tout à chacun ne découvre son plan final. Par contre, si ce dernier avait le talent pour faire disparaître Nikolaï, eh bien pourquoi pas faire d'une pierre deux coups, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, tu pourrais déguerpir le plancher ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, vois-tu…

- J'aurais bien aimé exaucer ton souhait mais malheureusement tu vas devoir tolérer ma présence encore cinq bonnes minutes.

Tout en disant cela, le régent fit apparaître un parchemin dans les mains de son cadet sur lequel figurait un sceau qui fit froncer les sourcils de celui-ci avant de continuer ses explications.

- Je sais que cette perspective ne t'enchante guère au vu de ce qui s'est passé en mars mais le gouvernement américain nous a « cordialement » invités à participer à une petite réunion politico-économique devant se tenir à Washington. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de leur manière de se racheter leur faute… quoiqu'il en soit, il serait judicieux de savoir à quoi nous en tenir avec eux. Eisenhower [6] est encore un novice en matière… laissons-lui une chance de se racheter…

- Et de me couper la tête ?

- J'irais avec toi. On prendra ce « très cher » neveu avec pour assurer ta sécurité.

Une semaine avec deux psychopathes ? C'est sûr, cette fois Nikolaï voulait vraiment sa peau car il était encore plus dangereux de se balader avec eux que de tester l'arme nucléaire !

- Hors de question ! J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter que de jouer les marioles là-bas. De qui plus est, la Russie ne se gouvernera pas toute seule.

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que le sujet était ouvert à discussion. Tu viendras avec un point c'est tout. Quant à ce qui de la gestion du royaume, notre Tsar en herbe devrait bien pouvoir gérer la situation, tu ne penses pas ?

Un court silence lourd en sous entendu s'installa alors avant que le blond ne reprit d'une voix un peu plus sèche.

- Nous partirons le treize décembre fin de matinée. Arranges-toi pour qu'il soit là au plus tard à cette date. Qu'il prenne ce Malefoy avec, j'ai envie de voir à quoi il ressemble…

- Hein ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais le faire déplacer pour une ridicule petite semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, ils fêteront Noel avec nous. Bien évidement, cela n'est pas discutable non plus.

D'un mouvement subtil, Nikolaï évita le poignard empoisonné qui venait d'être lancé dans sa direction, signe manifeste que son cadet était sur le point d'exploser. Alexia ne cessait de lui reprocher sa mauvaise manie de titiller Valerian, ajoutant qu'un jour, il y perdait sa vie. Réprimande à laquelle le Russe ne répondait que par un haussement d'épaules significatifs ; il était conscient du danger mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Un cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'était enfermé il y a bien longtemps de cela. Mais les Romanov n'était-il pas également connu pour leur côté sadomasochiste ?

- Moi aussi je t'adore, Valia… N'oublies pas de faire passer le message ^^

Mais pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper de leur future visite en territoire ennemi car il ne faisait nul doute pour Nikolaï que cette invitation n'avait qu'un seul et unique but : neutraliser son cadet. Hors on ne touchait pas à un Romanov et cet Eisenhower allait l'apprendre à ses dépends…

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que le future mage noire était quelqu'un de très chanceux ou du moins savait provoquer sa chance… raison pour laquelle il trouva son jouet favori toujours en vie lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses quartiers. Quoique s'il attendait cinq minutes de plus, il était fort possible que cela ne soit plus le cas. Mais bon, comme il avait encore besoin de lui, – non, Tom n'est pas de mauvaise foi – le sorcier se décida à lui administrer les premiers soins avant de commencer son lavage de cerveau.

Inutile de préciser que, la magie curative n'étant absolument pas sa tasse de thé, la guérison des os et autres articulations se fit de manière plutôt douloureuse. Mais au vue de ce qu'avait déjà subit le Griffondor [7]…

- … tu vis toujours ?

La question avait été posée avec une banalité affligeante mais l'adolescent ne s'en offusqua pas. On parlait de Voldemort après tout. Harry considérait d'ailleurs le fait d'être soigné par ce dernier comme un véritable miracle en soit alors il pouvait bien – temporairement – mettre cette histoire de douleur de côté [8]… Et puis surtout, cette longue interrogation sur lui-même l'avait totalement vidé sans pour autant lui apporter de réponse satisfaisante à son goût.

De son côté, prenant le silence de sa Némésis pour un consentement, le Lord se décida d'aborder d'emblé ce pourquoi il avait délaissé volontairement son cours et ce pas seulement parce que le temps lui faisait défaut – quoique – mais aussi pour en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi. Enfin moi plutôt. Toi tu n'auras juste qu'à écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Pourquoi je sens que je vais encore casquer ?

Une quinté de toux s'empara aussitôt du Griffondor tandis qu'il prit la parole. Il allait probablement devoir attendre un peu pour retrouver totalement l'usage de sa voix sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les cordes vocales.

- Bah parce que ça sera probablement le cas

- Si tu te mets à faire de l'humour…

Dire que la « bonne » humeur du Russe était revenue serait mentir car l'adolescent voyait très bien que celui-ci était toujours sous le coup de la colère mais faisait un effort sur lui-même pour tirer les choses au clair. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer la tête au bout d'un moment afin d'inviter ce dernier à parler.

- Tu dois bien te douter à présent que Maximillian n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle mon autre moi t'a envoyé toi dans le passé plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre et que cela à un lien avec les Romanov. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à ce sujet sans compromettre l'ensemble de mon plan. Sache juste que je ne te demanderai jamais l'impossible – je ne m'appelle pas Dumbledore moi – et que les promesses que je t'aurais faite ici, je les respecterai_ théoriquement_ à ton retour. Maintenant, si tu venais à échouer, tant pis, mais au moins tu auras essayé.

Tom oublia volontairement de lui signaler qu'il lui ferait probablement payer au centuple mais bon… ce n'était là qu'un simple détail…

- Ce que je veux dire par là, Harry, c'est que je t'ai fait venir pour une bonne raison. Certes vivre en tant que Romanov n'est pas une chose aisée mais ce n'est pas compliqué non plus vu que j'y arrive bien. Je ne dis pas que c'est un tort de vouloir te reposer sur Kade et Nikaï mais parfois les décisions que vous prenez de votre côté peuvent impacter mes plans et notre avenir à tout les deux. N'oublies pas qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de beaucoup chose te et nous concernant….notamment sur tout ce qui concerne notre _lien involontaire_.

S'arrêtant un cours instant, le futur mage noir en profita pour observer la moindre réaction de son cadet. Il avait essayé de faire simple et court mais n'était pas spécialement sûr que se soit la bonne méthode pour se faire assimiler de quelqu'un ayant été lobotomisé par un fervent défenseur des bonbons aux citrons.

Mais contre toute attente, les informations semblaient avoir fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans la tête de l'adolescent dont le visage était devenu on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Tu veux dire faire impasse sur nos relations futures et ne jouer que le rôle qui m'a été assigné ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Sinon j'aurais pu prendre n'importe qui d'autres _ou presque_ ! Je te demande justement de te servir de ce que tu sais déjà pour faire « évoluer » le Romanov que tu incarnes ici de manière intelligente…

Tout en disant cela, le Russe alla prendre place devant la fenêtre pour contempler sans intérêt évident ce qui se passait dehors.

- Kade est sans conteste une personne charismatique, forte, intelligente et douée pour tout ce qui touche le domaine de la magie. Seulement il lui manque un petit quelque chose. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il ferait un mauvais leader mais il n'est pas celui qu'il faut à la Russie pour le moment. Toi oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi la Terre n'est-elle ni ronde ni carrée ?

Accrochant le regard du Griffondor, Tom put y lire tout un flot de questions et surtout beaucoup de confusion qu'il devait s'empresser de supprimer pour éviter de futurs malentendus plus tard.

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, je me dois de guider mon pays pendant un petit temps encore. Hors je ne peux le faire seul et tu m'es complémentaire… c'est la seule et unique raison.

Raison que sembla accepter Harry sans trop se poser de questions car il était vrai que, hormis lui, qui d'autre serait suffisamment cinglé pour supporter le mage noir ? Probablement personne… mais faut dire qu'avoir le psychopathe dans sa tête pendant plus de quinze ans aidait beaucoup.

- Ce lien…

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y attarder outre que sur les points _utiles_.

Ce qui était partiellement faux mais ça, Tom n'allait pas le lui dire quand même.

- Reste que j'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'Ethan Romanov, Tsar et emblème de Russie. Donc tu devras faire avec. De ce fait, je te demande de faire preuve une totale transparente vis-à-vis de moi. De toute façon me cacher quoique se soit ne servira à rien vu que je le saurais quand même avec un brin de retard et ça t'éviterait des situations comme celle-ci.

- En gros, tu comptes me torturer à chaque fois que je ne suis pas le flot de tes pensées !

- Bien sûr. Sinon à quoi bon être lié ?

Devant autant de « logique » Jedusorienne, Harry ne pouvait que s'incliner pour le moment. De toute façon il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour avoir une quelconque pensée constructive pour le moment. Mais c'était sans compter sur son très cher interlocuteur qui visiblement avait l'idée de l'achever totalement.

- J'ai cours jusque midi donc tu seras dispensé jusque là. Cependant il serait bête de perdre son temps bêtement aussi, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je t'ai préparé un ouvrage que tu es tenu d'assimiler pendant mon absence.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le sorcier fit apparaître sur une table une espèce de grimoire dont l'épaisseur pouvait être comparable à celle d'une encyclopédie gros volume. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui choqua le plus l'apprenti Tsar. Ce qui le traumatisa le plus était tout autre et résidait dans le titre même de la bible placé devant lui.

**« Mage Noir pour les nuls Vol. I par A. T. J. Romanov »[****9****]**

Etrangement, juste après qu'il ait pris connaissance de ce fabuleux ouvrage, un boum retentissant se fit entendre dans la pièce parvenant même à arracher un micro sourire au psychopathe de service.

La journée promettait d'être longue…

Très longue…

* * *

~ A suivre ~

* * *

1 Ok, le jeu de mot est trop pourrable mais c'était vraiment trop tentant !

2 Sacha est le diminutif Russe pour Alexander... je ne sais plus si je l'avais déjà signalé quelque part…

3 Titre honorifique que porte Tom aka. Alexis Romanov

4 Si si, c'est possible

5 En l'occurrence Tom aka. Alexis

6 Dwight David Eisenhower, 34ème président des Etats-Unis (entre 20 janvier 1953 et le 20 janvier 1961), connu pour sa politique de fermeté à l'égard des soviétiques... inutile de préciser qu'il ne sera pas spécialement aimé dans cette histoire.

7 Relativité made in Jedusor ^^

8 Quoique c'était surtout parce que le Voldi de cette époque est trèèèès puissant et que 'Ryry ben il a bien encore envie de rentrer chez lui. A moins qu'il soit devenu totalement masochiste… *réflexion*

9 Des extraits de ce fameux ouvrage se trouvent…. Bah dans le chapitre suivant justement |ooo|. Bonne lecture ^^


	39. Mage Noir pour les nuls : Introduction

Saga : What I didn't Know

Side Story : Mage Noir pour les nuls Vol. I (selon A. T. J. Romanov)

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : censé aider le héros dans son apprentissage de sa nouvelle vie (…)

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent tous de même que le scénario :p Bien sûr, c'est basé sur du HP et, éventuellement, on peut considérer que J. K. Rowling pourrait avoir des droits sur certaines partie mais je m'en fiche !!!

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai strictement rien à dire... le titre étant assez explicite pour une fois… je suppose…

_Blabla :_ intervention de Tom

* * *

**Mage Noir pour les nuls**

**Vol. I  
**

**~ Guide d'utilisation ~**

* * *

_Dans ma grande bonté naturelle, – et surtout dans le but d'éviter de me répéter plus de trois fois consécutivement – j'ai pris sur moi de regrouper dans cet ouvrage tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour devenir un parfait petit mage noir._

_Et non, pas la peine de ruminer ou de me dire en râlant que tu appartiens et appartiendras toujours à la lumière Potter. Car ta présence en ces lieux prouve que tu doutais suffisamment du vieux fou que pour accepter mon offre. De qui plus est, n'as-tu pas renoncé de ton plein gré au nom de Potter pour embrasser la cause des Romanov ?_

_Certes, tu n'es obligé de respecter ce choix que jusqu'à ton départ de cette époque mais, jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, – et donc selon mon bon vouloir – tu te devras de respecter mon petit manuel à la lettre si tu ne veux pas subir les affreuses conséquences résultant d'une tentative de trahison. Après tout, tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point je peux me montrer « généreux » dans ce domaine…_

_Mais passons…_

_Comme je le disais un peu plus haut, ce bouquin à pour but de « t'aider » dans tes choix futures… aussi bien ici que dans ton époque. Libre à toi d'en prendre note – et d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces – ou bien de les nier – et accessoirement de finir six pieds sous terre._

_Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir réalisé de table des matières mais ton cas étant tellement désespéré, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de quelque peu bâcler la présentation._

_Bien sûr, si tu as des questions, tu peux toujours venir me les poser en sachant très bien que je n'y répondrais pas. Après tout j'ai déjà pris suffisamment de mon précieux temps que pour répondre à davantage sur le sujet. Donc considère tout ce qui est abordé dans ce livre comme étant des sujets clos._

_  
**L.V.D.**_


	40. Mage Noir pour les nuls : leçon 1 à 3

Saga : What I didn't Know

Side Story : Mage Noir pour les nuls Vol. I (selon A. T. J. Romanov)

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : censé aider le héros dans son apprentissage de sa nouvelle vie (…).

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent tous de même que le scénario :p Bien sûr, c'est basé sur du HP et, éventuellement, on peut considérer que J. K. Rowling pourrait avoir des droits sur certaines partie mais je m'en fiche !!!

**Notes de l'auteur :**

L'auteur tient à rappeler qu'elle ne peut nullement être tenue responsable du contenu de cet ouvrage et signale avoir été obligé de l'écrire sous la contrainte de Tom. Afin de préserver certains secrets, seuls des extraits seront publiés

_Blabla :_ intervention de Tom

* * *

**Mage Noir pour les nuls**

**Vol. I  
**

**~ Leçon 1 à 3 ~**

* * *

_**Leçon n°1 : Les différentes catégories de mages noirs.**_

* * *

  


_Comme tu peux t'en douter, tout le monde ne peut devenir mage noir. Il s'agit non seulement d'une question de potentielle mais aussi de ligné. Les mages noirs les plus commun connus sont ceux issus de sangs purs._

_Il existe deux lignées de sangs purs capable de produire des mages noirs puissants voir très puissants, selon l'ascendant de la famille en question. _

_Tout d'abord nous avons les sorciers issus d'une famille de famille de sangs purs sur plus d'une dizaine de générations minimum. Leur règne est en général très court car ils sont trop confiants en leur propre pouvoir et leur avidité n'a d'égal que leur cupidité. L'un des meilleurs exemples de l'histoire doit probablement être ce fou de Grindelwald. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la manière stupide avec laquelle il a quitté ce monde…_

_Ensuite, nous avons les créatures dites maléfiques – maléfiques car aimant la magie noire, cela va de soit – qui, pour certains, sont loin d'être stupide. Craint à juste titre, ils sont toutefois très rare car ils sont les souffres douleurs de la « lumière ». Pour l'exemple, tu as le Comte Vlad III, qui régnait sur une partie de ce que l'on appelle actuellement les pays de l'Est. Lui c'est une femme qui causa sa perte… _

_Ensuite nous avons tous ce qui est sangs mêlés à savoir les mélanges : sorciers/créatures, Sorciers/humains ou encore créatures/humains… cela peut donner des résultats assez amusants mais de moyenne catégories. Bien sûr, il existe toutefois quelques exceptions, mais les mages noires potable issue de ce mixage sont toutefois assez rares…_

_Je suppose que, selon ce vieux fou sans cervelle, je me dois d'être situé dans cette catégorie, raison pour laquelle il m'a laissé autant de liberté pendant des dizaines d'années. Manque de chance pour lui, j'appartiens à ce que l'on appelle la « race croisée »…_

_Par « race croisée », on attend un mixage égal de sang de différentes race à un moment précis de la généalogie et, cela va de soit, dans un certain ordre. Donc non, même si ton rat de bibliothèque [__1__] épouse l'espèce de belette [__2__] et que leur descendance mordu part un loup épouse un vampire, ça n'en fera pas pour autant un mage noir potentiel. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour appartenir à la « race croisée », il faut que l'un des parents soient issues d'une famille sans le moindre pouvoir pendant au moins cinq générations et ne par comporter la moindre trace de sang de créature. L'autre parent, quand à lui, doit être issue d'un mixage sang pur et créature toute les trois générations sur les dix générations précédentes au moins._

_Autant dire que les candidats à ce poste sont assez…rares… et donc à éliminer à tout prix si tu te bases sur les critères de ce très cher Dumbledore. Manque de chance pour toi, tu appartiens à cette dernière catégorie. Tu n'en peux rien et tu devras faire avec. Mais bon, tu n'es plus à un malheur près dans ta vie et puis dis toi qu'il existe pire : un croisé né de parent croisé ^^_

_Seulement aucun spécimen à ce jour n'a réussi à vivre assez longtemps pour se trouver un partenaire semblable et avoir une descendance…_

…

_**  


* * *

  
Leçon n°2 : Pourquoi devenir mage noir ?**_

* * *

_Je pourrais simplement te répondre parce qu'être un mage blanc est mortellement ennuyant… tu es obligé de toujours sourire bêtement, de te montrer condescendant et d'œuvrer pour une soit disant paix dans le monde._

_Remarque tu peux faire semblant de t'intéresser aux autres et déléguer le sale boulot à des petits orphelins incultes pendant que tu essayes de mettre indirectement la main mise sur le monde. Seulement cela demande beaucoup trop d'effort de discrétion et il suffit que l'un de tes pions soit plus malin pour que tout tombe à l'eau. Suffit de regarder Dumbledore pour voir que sa vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échecs cuisants. Je le vois bien dans le rôle d'un héros déchu moi…_

_Mais assez parlé du vieux fou…_

_Être mage noire offre de nombreux avantages : tu n'as pas à te soucier de ta personnalité. Etre mage noire, c'est soit disant être méchant donc si tu piques une crise, personne ne t'en tient rigueur. Si tu tues quelqu'un, on trouve cela normal. En gros, on te laisse tranquille car on te craint ou l'on te respecte._

_De toute façon, dans ton cas, tu n'as pas le choix, en tant que membre des Romanov et Tsar de Russie, tu te dois te finir du côté obscur [__3__]._

…_._

_**  


* * *

  
Leçon n°3 : Ce que tout bon Mage Noir doit savoir…**_

* * *

_Tu le trouveras dans ce bouquin donc étudies le bien par cœur. Si jamais je m'aperçois que tu as une quelconque lacune dans les thèmes abordés ici, je me servirais de Nikaï comme sujet d'expérience pendant les quelques années qui lui reste encore à vivre, me suis-je montrer clair ?_

…_._

* * *

1 A traduire par Granger

2 Aka Weasley

3 Star Waaaaaarrrrssss


	41. Mage Noir pour les nuls:Parchemin Volant

Saga : What I didn't Know

Side Story : Mage Noir pour les nuls Vol. I (selon A. T. J. Romanov)

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : censé aider le héros dans son apprentissage de sa nouvelle vie (…).

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent tous de même que le scénario :p Bien sûr, c'est basé sur du HP et, éventuellement, on peut considérer que J. K. Rowling pourrait avoir des droits sur certaines partie mais je m'en fiche !!!

**Notes de l'auteur :**

L'auteur tient à rappeler qu'elle ne peut nullement être tenue responsable du contenu de cet ouvrage et signale avoir été obligé de l'écrire sous la contrainte de Tom. Afin de préserver certains secrets, seuls des extraits seront publiés

_Blabla :_ intervention de Tom

* * *

**Mage Noir pour les nuls**

**Vol. I  
**

**Parchemin volant [1] :**

**L'art obscur de la Temporalité selon L.V.D.**

**~ Edition spéciale cas désespéré nommé Potter ~**

* * *

_L'art obscur de la Temporalité ne s'explique pas mais se vit. Cependant, comme ce qui te sert de cerveau est visiblement resté trop longtemps en contact avec des Griffondors remplis de bon sentiments et ayant l'intelligence d'un pois chiche, je vais te faire un résumé de ta pauvre vie jusqu'ici._

_Mais commençons d'abord par le BA des voyages temporels…_

_On peut répertorier celle-ci en deux classes bien distinctes ceux nécessitant l'utilisation d'objets magiques et ceux nécessitant que de la magie à l'état pure. Histoire que tu sois capable de comprendre clairement mes explications, on va commencer par le plus facile, à savoir les voyages temporels liés à un objet magique._

_Là encore, on peut répertorier deux types : _

_Ceux permettant de voir un moment ou une période précise dans le passé_

_Ceux permettant d'interagir dans le passé proprement dit._

_Pour le premier cas, c'est assez simple : tu peux assister à un événement ou une discussion quelconque sans pouvoir interagir avec les personnes présentes ou modifier la situation. C'est le principe même de la pensive. Il permet à une personne de se rappeler quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié ou de communiquer des souvenirs qui seraient trop long à expliquer autrement._

_Le deuxième cas est un peu plus complexe et surtout beaucoup moins fiable puisqu'il consiste à envoyer à l'aide d'un certain type d'objet une personne dans le passé. Seule une très grande maîtrise de la magie permet de fixer plus ou moins l'époque ou la date de destination. Par contre il n'est pas possible au sorcier qui l'utilise de revenir un jour à son époque ; raison pour laquelle cette méthode n'est utilisée que par les fous. Bien sur, il existe plusieurs dérivés mais tous comportent de nombreux inconvénients._

_Dans cette catégorie, tu retrouves :_

_Les retourneurs dans le temps : ils permettent à une personne de pouvoir revenir jusque vingt-quatre heures dans le passé – dépendant bien sûr de la force magique de l'utilisateur – afin de pouvoir effectuer une action simultanément à une autre sans pouvoir modifier le cours de cette dernière. Par exemple, tu as une retenue et tu veux jouer au quiddich au même moment, ça sera possible. Cependant comme ton corps sera présent à deux endroits simultanément, cela te demandera beaucoup d'énergie, dépendant bien sûr de tes activités._

_Les bougies magiques : dépendant du vœu réalisé, elles permettent à son utilisateur de retourner un moment précis dans le passé. Le sorcier pourra alors interagir avec les personnes présentes mais en aucun cas modifié son passé ou celui d'une des personnes avec laquelle il aurait contact durant cette période. En gros, pas vraiment d'utilité. Par contre son utilisation peut provoquer des amnésies permanentes…_

_Le dernier cas, ce sont des bonbons aux citrons magiques avec effet accentué sur les Griffondor orphelins et sauveur du monde sorcier..._

…_(…)_

_Bon, d'accord, la plaisanterie est assez douteuse mais je ne vois pas comment tu as pu te faire avoir par une méthode aussi simpliste que celle-là. C'est une véritable honte à la sorcellerie. Franchement mon autre moi à dû être on ne peut plus déçu lorsqu'il l'a découvert ! Après tout, c'est de notoriété publique que le Miroir de Rised permet, sous certaine condition de traverser le temps. _

…

…

_Mais j'y pense, en tant que gentil toutou à papi Dumbi tu ne devais pas le savoir ? _

_Tsss, toute une éducation à refaire… allé, dans ma grande bonté, je vais me dévouer._

_Le miroir de Rised est un miroir maléfique ayant appartenu à un mage noir – bien évidement – excentrique qui faisait passer sa beauté avant toute chose. D'ailleurs son dada était de se baigner au moins trois fois par jour dans du sang, histoire de conserver sa beauté et jeunesse de manière éternelle – comme si ça marchait. Mais passons. Ce miroir a été créé histoire qu'elle ne remarque jamais qu'elle flétrissait à vue d'œil car il avait la particularité, à la base, de montrer le plus cher désir de son maître. Seulement un jour, le mage se rendu compte de la supercherie et se vengea. Je te passe les blabla inutile – j'ai pas que ça à faire moi – pour en arriver aux faits : quiconque fixant le miroir plus de cinq minutes se retrouve happé par ce dernier et envoyer… quelque part dans le passé sans espoir de retour, bien évidement. _

_Reste que je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas remarquer que la pensive était dans le miroir… le décor aurait dû te sembler différent, non ? Bon enfin bref, passons sur cela, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment sur les objets temporels…_

_Voyons un peu la dernière catégorie ; à savoir les voyages basés sur la magie pure…_

_Ici, pas besoin de différent classement ; tout est une question de don et de prédestiné. Pour faire simple, seuls les descendants directes d'Avallach [__2__] ont la possibilité de développer ce don. Ce qui doit limiter le nombre d'utilisateurs potentiels à moins d'une dizaine aujourd'hui. Contrairement aux voyages liés à un objet, il est possible à la victime du sort d'éventuellement retourner dans son époque à la fin d'un séjour donné. Le « éventuellement » c'est tout simplement parce qu'à ce jour, il n'existe aucun écrit traitant du sujet. Si bien qu'il est impossible de savoir si quelqu'un a déjà effectué l'allé/retour sans mourir à l'un des stades… enfin je serais fixé avec toi ^^_

_Bien sûr, tu te doutes bien qu'il y a également des contraintes. A bien y réfléchir, elles sont même assez nombreuses. A savoir que seul l'âme du sorcier quitte le corps d'origine ; le sortilège puisant dans la magie de ce corps pour en créer un deuxième qui sera utiliser dans ce que nous appellerons le lieu de destination ou passé. Donc si le sorcier victime du sort n'est pas assez puissant, il explosera tout simplement ^^ _

_A cela tu ajoutes que tu peux aussi mourir si…_

_Quelqu'un attaque ton corps original à ton époque (une simple blessure suffit)_

_Quelqu'un attaque et blesse la personne qui t'a lancé le sortilège (et oui, je serais toujours de ce monde à ton retour, quel chance que tu as, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_La magie de ton corps original cesse de se renouveler automatiquement (quoique là, tu as encore de la chance vu qu'on a une magie presque identique donc je pourrais « t'épauler »)_

_Ta descendance renies ton existence et te bannis de l'arbre généalogique (c'est sûr que ça devient problématique)_

_Je décide de couper le lien qui te lie à moi (fatalité quand tu nous tiens)_

_Aies-je aussi déjà précisé qu'une fois un certain écoulé, tu ne pourras plus rentrer à ton époque ? En faite, tout dépend de ma réserve magie aussi bien ici que chez mon autre moi. Donc tu comprendras que trop d'effort diplomatique de ma part te sera forcément… nuisible ^^_

_Ces premières explications étant faite, passons aux impacts d'un voyage dans le temps…_

_Si ton cerveau à bien correctement assimilé ce que je t'ai expliqué au-dessus, il aura retenu que seul le Miroir de Rised et les voyages 'magiques' ont un impact réel sur le temps et donc capable de modifier ce dernier – fais moi penser à ton retour de détruire ce fichu miroir tant que j'y pense. _

_Saches que tu ne peux intervenir qu'une fois dans un monde donné et que la vie est un éternel recommencement à savoir qu'au moment même où je te parle, la vie connue son cours normalement à ton époque, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Tu pourrais comparer le temps au flux d'un cours d'eau si ça peut te facilité la tâche…_

_Comme je suis sûr que tu n'es pas fichu de comprendre mes explications, je vais l'illustrer avec le cas de ta pauvre malheureuse vie._

_Imagine la situation suivante…_

_A l'origine, tu es le gentil petit toutou de papi Dumbi. A la fin de ta cinquième, tu perds ton très cher parrain et tu sombres dans une dépression en restant chez tes moldus. Lors de la rentrée des classes, comme tu te renfermes de trop, Dumbi te proposes de retourner dans le passé pour me tuer ce qui, soit disant sauverait ton parrain et par la même occasion tes parents. Crédule comme tu es, tu acceptes la proposition, et fonce dans le miroir de Rised que tu penses être une pensive – je persiste sur le fait qu'il faut vraiment être idiot pour croire cela mais bon. Le miroir t'envoie à la fin de ma scolarité où, après mille péripéties, tu arrives à me mettre hors d'état de nuire et te décide de t'en prendre aux Malefoy parce qu'ils sont susceptible de prendre ma place. Une fois le boulot achevé, tu es allé trouver papi Dumbi pour qu'il te renvoie chez toi mais à la place, il t'enferme à Azkaban pour l'éternité. Entre-temps, je réapparais comme par « magie » - tu aurais dû voir la tête du vioc – et tu décides de… passer un pacte avec moi vu que tu te sais condamner – on reconnaît bien là les Griffondor… bref, je t'ai utilisé pour revenir suffisamment en arrière pour empêcher le meurtre des Malefoy. En faite, je n'ai rien empêché du tout car comme tu le sais, deux mêmes âmes en tous points identiques ne peuvent cohabiter dans le même monde. Donc il a suffit que les deux Harry se croisent pour mourir._

_En gros, si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, mon autre moi aurait régner sur un monde où Harry Potter n'existait plus. Seulement, tu dois reconnaître qu'un monde où je ne pourrais te torturer et empoisonner l'existence du patriarche est assez ennuyeux… donc le moi qui est présent devant toi aujourd'hui s'est penché sur la question – je précise qu'à ce moment là, je ne te pensais pas aussi…. Potter – et, bien sûr à trouver une solution au problème. Si papi Dumbi t'avais réussi à t'envoyer dans le passé au début de ta sixième, il me suffisait de prendre contact avec toi avant pour que l'affaire soit classé. Mais comment je te l'ai dit, le temps est comparable au cours d'une rivière donc trouver un moyen de faire prendre conscience à mon autre moi de la situation s'est révélé quelque peu… assidue. Mais bref, tu es là. Maintenant il n'appartient qu'à toi de changer une partie de ce passé ou pas… mais sache que, quoique tu fasses, les Potter mourront… appelles ça la fatalité, comme tu veux mais ils ne peuvent rester en vie… Si tu comptes te mettre en travers de mon chemin sur ce sujet, promesse que j'ai faite ou pas…_

_Ceci étant dit, je clôture ici ce petit flash spécial cas désespéré en te disant d'hors et déjà que je ne te répondrais à aucune question concernant la manière dont tu es venu et tout ce qui doit s'en rapprocher… tu n'auras qu'à demander à mon autre moi – s'il est rempli de bonne volonté – de t'expliquer._

…

_L.V.D._

* * *

1 On a bien des feuilles volantes :p

2 Avallach dans les légendes, aurait été l'un des Rois d'Atlantis… mais bon, je vais pas m'attarder dessus car ça n'a aucune utilité dans l'histoire.


	42. Promenons nous dans Poudlard

Titre : What I didn't know

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance / Slash / OOC de certains personnages…

Couple(s) pour ce chapitre : la surprise du siècle |o|

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent au trois-quarts à l'exception d'Harry et compagnie qui sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ceci est un chapitre court…. Et inutile…. Mais bon, il est quand même là…

Par contre la mise en page de FFnet ne me plait pas... donc si quelqu'un a du mal à le lire, suffit de me le faire savoir et j'enverrais le doc word ^^

**Blabla :** voix off de l'histoire

« … » : Pensées des personnages

_Blabla_ : dialogues / événements appartenant au passé des personnages (Flash-back) ou intervention inopinée de Tom dans le scénario

* * *

**  
Les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

Surprise

**Les relations amoureuses**

(Ce qu'il faut retenir) :

_  
Ruptures :_

Alexis Romanov (Voldi) et Maximillian (Lian) ont rompu leurs fiançailles

_Fiançailles :_

Lyle Mc Dohl et Malicia Black sont toujours fiancés

Aaron Mc Dohl et Lune Lestrange sont toujours fiancés

Ran Snape et Nikaï Aton sont fiancés mais rien n'est encore officiel

Morgan Malefoy et Ethan Romanov viennent de se fiancer mais rien n'a encore été rendu officiel.

_Sens unique :_

Kade Romanov est amoureux d'Alexis Romanov (Voldi)

Maximillian est amoureux d'Ethan Romanov (Harry)

_Ambiguës :_

La relation Nikaï Aton / Ethan Romanov (Harry)

La relation Tom Jedusor / Harry Potter

La relation Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy (J'aime compliquer)

* * *

**  
Résumé général**

Suite à une décision de l'Ordre, Harry se retrouve enfermé chez les Dursley et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec le monde magique pour tout l'été. S'ennuyant ferme, il accepte la proposition de Voldemort lui demandant de retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une personne ayant beaucoup d'importance pour le mage noir.

Harry se retrouve donc en 1953 et manque d'avoir une attaque lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qu'il doit sauver n'est autre qu'un Malefoy. Mais pas n'importe quel Malefoy !!! Maximillian est encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui !! Ce qui les met dans des situations toutes les plus cocasses les unes que les autres.

A cela s'ajoute le destin peut commun de la famille Romanov dont Kade, Nikaï mais aussi Voldemort font partie et qui n'aspirent qu'à une seule chose : mener la Russie à son apogée !!

Mixé le tout avec une famille de nécromanciens descendant de Morgan, un professeur de DCFM ressemblant à tous les professeurs de DCFM, des Potter et des Black, un Dumbledore rêvant de se débarrasser des Malefoy, un Voldemort lunatique rempli de mauvaise foi et vous obtenez les bases nécessaires pour comprendre quelque peu cette histoire rocambolesque ressemblant à une partie d'échec grandeur nature dont l'enjeu ne serait autre que « La Gloire de la Russie et l'avenir des Romanov »…

**  
Résumé des chapitres précédents**

Si Harry présentait que sa tâche ne serait pas de tout repos, il était loin de se douter qu'elle deviendrait compliquée à ce point. Non content de l'avoir inscrit à Poudlard pour mieux jouer les gardes du corps de Maximillian, Voldemort n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'affubler du nom de Romanov. Pire, de tous les Romanov existant, il a fallu qu'il hérite celui du future Tsar de Russie !

Une vaste plaisanterie ? C'est ce qu'aurait aimé continuer à croire le Griffondor mais lorsqu'il apprend que son garde du corps et Tom font également parti de cette prestigieuse famille, des questions commencent à survenir. N'est-ce que pour sauver Malefoy qu'on l'a envoyé ici ?

La réapparition soudaine de Kade Romanov – le vrai futur Tsar ayant censé avoir disparut pendant la Coupe des Glaces – est loin de simplifier les choses. Surtout qu'il est une copie quasi conforme de la nouvelle apparence d'Harry et qu'il déteste Maximillian !

Alors qu'il pensait sa vie bien assez compliqué comme ça, Tom le transforme en demi-valcane et décide de s'occuper de son « avenir » ou plutôt de l'avenir des Romanov en voulant le fiancé à Maximillian. Mais Kade et Nikaï le devancent de peu et voici Harry fiancé à un autre Malefoy qui s'avère être un total psychopathe en puissance.

Parallèlement, Dumbi met tout en œuvre pour se débarrasser de Maximillian afin de pouvoir mettre main basse sur les pouvoirs de nécromancien de Ran qui, entre-temps, s'est fiancé à Nikaï, le bodyguard d'Harry. Forte heureusement, le vieux fou ne semble pas encore au courant de la nouvelle mais que se passera-t-il lorsque ces fiançailles deviendront officielles ? Prendra-t-il le risque de s'attaquer aux Romanov ? Il s'agit d'un pari risqué surtout que nous sommes en pleine période de guerre froide et qu'il suffirait de la moindre petite étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres…

C'est dans un climat des plus incertains qu'Harry tente de trouver une réponse aux paroles énigmatiques de Draco Malefoy.

_« Il faut savoir prendre soin de ses ennemis encore plus que de ses amis… »_

Qu'est-ce que le blond voulait dire par là ? Et pourquoi cette phrase trouble tant Harry ?

* * *

**What I didn't know**

**Chapitre 31 : Promenons-nous dans Poudlard**

**

* * *

**

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Frank Potter ne se serait jamais attendu, c'était bien de se retrouver à arpenter les passages secrets de Poudlard en la compagnie de Nikaï Romanov. Pas que ce dernier soit une personne désagréable mais il fallait avouer que se balader avec une créature mythique et plus que dangereuse n'était pas spécialement quelque chose de fortement commun, même chez les sorciers de sang purs. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, le Griffondor savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre car si le Russe aurait voulu se débarrasser de lui, cela ferait belle lurette qu'il ne ferait plus partie de ce monde.

Restait que cette situation était plutôt…

- Potter, tu pourrais arrêter de réfléchir autant ?

- Depuis quand il est interdit de réfléchir ?

- Depuis que ça me donne des migraines

- Tu n'as qu'à pas lire mes pensées !

- Oh mais rassures-toi, je n'ai même pas besoin de le faire tellement tu penses fort. D'ailleurs pour répondre à tes questions muettes, oui, Black essaye bien de se taper Rilard. Mais manque de chance pour lui elle a flashé sur un Poussoufle. La prof de Botanique en pince pour le prof de Rune. Frisoli a encore prédit la mort de Malefoy et la prof d'enchantement se tape bien un élève de septième de Serpentard.

- Hein ?!!!

- Quoi ?

- Black et Rilard ?

- Moe… pas fameux le couple… je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu trouver pire…

- Hey ! Parles pas comme ça de mon meilleur ami ! Bon c'est vrai que Rilard n'est pas très futée… (Regard lourd en sous entendu du Valcane)… ok pas futée du tout… Wahhh le choc !! Dis que je pensais ça juste pour plaisanter… Finalement c'est utile un Valcane ^^

- … *no comment*

Rien n'allait vraiment comme il le fallait pour le brun car il avait pensé devoir trimbaler un iceberg ambulant mais se retrouvait avec quelqu'un de pas spécialement dérangeant. Résultat, plus il essayait de s'occuper l'esprit pour chasser la présence du Russe, plus cela avait l'effet inverse. Et Hors de question qu'il cesse de penser parce que…

- … je veux mourir…

- Tu veux que j'exauce ton souhait ?

- Nan

- ….

- Quoi ?

- Tout les Potter sont-ils aussi bizarre ?

- Bah … faut croire… et puis tu n'avais qu'à être normal aussi !

- … ?

- Rien

- Potter, parles ou je te fais parler…

- Le jour où on retrouvera Junior

- Quel optimisme !

- C'est un Potter…

- …

- …

- Ils nous restent encore beaucoup de couloir ?

Bref, Frank aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant précis pour retrouver son cousin lointain le plus vite possible. Seulement jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé trace de celui-ci. En d'autres circonstances, le Griffondor n'en n'aurait pas fait un drame, à près tout, cela ne faisait qu'une bonne heure qu'il était porté disparu. Mais la situation était on ne peut plus spécial. D'une part, il avait eut la mission de la part du professeur Dumbledore de surveiller Ethan et donc, de ce fait, était déjà inconcevable que ce dernier puisse mystérieusement disparaître comme ça. Ensuite, son très cher cadet n'était ni plus ni moins que l'héritier au trône de Russie. Imaginez un peu les retombées économico-politique s'ils n'arrivaient pas à lui mettre la main dessus ? Sans compter qu'Aton y risquerait probablement la vie. En Russie, on ne badinait pas avec la sécurité de l'empereur…

« Pff si Jack m'entendait… »

Il l'aurait très certainement envoyé chez Miss Gigi pour effectuer un bilan de santé complet histoire qu'être sûr qu'on ne lui ait pas jeté un sort. Certes ça pouvait paraître étrange de s'inquiéter pour une personne n'hésitant pas à vous envoyer balader royalement. Mais toute créature que le Russe était, il n'en restait pas moins un être vivant ! Bon, il fallait reconnaître que si ça avait été Snape, il s'en serait fichu comme de son premier sortilège. Cette espèce de croquemort avait le don de lui taper sur le système avec sa paranoïa de tout ce qui n'était pas sang pur. D'ailleurs il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il ait un lien de parenté avec Dracula ou un zombie quelconque de l'antiquité !

Frank ne pas aimer Ran Snape ?

C'était bien plus que cela ; le Serpentard étant probablement la seule personne sur la planète qu'il réduirait volontiers en chair à pâté avec ou sans preuve. D'ailleurs cela avait bien failli se produire l'année précédente lorsque ce vampire – parce qu'au dire du Griffondor, il ressemblait à un cadavre sur pattes n'ayant aucun sens de l'humour – s'en était pris à une pauvre Serdaigle de deuxième ayant eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Serdaigle que le nécromancien avait totalement fait disparaître de la surface de la terre sous ses yeux. La raison ? Avoir une mère d'origine moldu, ce qui donnait la nausée au Serpentard. Bien sûr comme l'adolescente avait été réduite à l'état de particule, il n'avait été possible de renvoyer ce psychopathe, même avec son témoignage…

Si ça mémoire était bonne, le coup de point qu'il avait refilé au zombie lui avait valu six mois de colle et deux semaines de suspension. A moins que ce ne soit pour le doloris… Frank avait vraiment trouvé cette punition injuste surtout qu'il était quasi certain que ce crétin n'avait rien senti.

Bref, entre lui et Snape, ce n'était absolument pas le grand amour et le Serpentard le lui rendait bien. Forte heureusement pour eux, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la même année ce qui limitait fortement les risques de rencontres « fortuites ».

Ce qui ne réglait en rien le problème de…

- Potter, tu pourrais répondre à ma question ?

- Hein ?

- Combien de couloirs encore ?

- Euh… une vingtaine, je crois…

Par contre, il ferait bien d'accorder un petit peu d'attention à ce que lui disait le Russe plutôt que de chercher un moyen d'éliminer l'autre… D'ailleurs comment en était-il venu à ses idées de meurtres déjà ?

- Potter, si tu as autre chose à faire, je le comprendrais. Rien ne t'oblige à jouer les bons samaritains avec moi sous prétexte qu'il est le Tsar ou que nous sommes des étudiants étrangers.

- Pff rien à voir, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de le faire, point barre !

- …

- Quoi ?

Le Valcane se contenta de secouer négativement la tête avant de se remettre en route pour éviter une nouvelle discussion avec le brun. Le fonctionnement de ce dernier lui semblait tout aussi compliqué que celui de son Tsar ; chose qu'il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas être possible. Une caractéristique des Potter ?

Toujours était-il que Nikaï devait bien reconnaître que l'Anglais était beaucoup moins dérangeant – et presque agréable – lorsque les espèces de toutou qui lui servaient d'amis n'étaient pas dans les parages. Si l'on omettait bien sûr sa mauvaise manie à se plonger dans ses pensées tour à tour joyeuses ou meurtrières. N'était-ce pas le nom de Snape qu'il venait juste de percevoir ?

Enfin cela ne le regardait pas. Et bien qu'un petit quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait creuser la question, il préféra clore le sujet en se concentrant sur sa mission première à savoir mettre la main sur son Empereur avant qu'un nouvel accident fâcheux ne survienne. Quoique comme il n'était pas avec Malefoy, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils le retrouvent en un seul et unique morceau… du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Si l'on prenait une vue d'ensemble, la situation devenait quand même assez délicate : ils avaient fiancé le Tsar au nez et à la barbe de leur cousin qui lui aurait préféré son frère. Hors les deux Malefoy ne se tolérant pas, il était primordial qu'Ethan évite le cadet ; chose qui lui était visiblement impossible de faire vu le nombre de fois où le Valcane avait surpris le regard de son maître se diriger vers le blond. Et puis il y avait sa relation avec Snape auquel il s'était fiancé…

L'être des brumes ne voyait absolument pas quels avantages le nécromancien pouvaient tirer d'une pareille union. Par ailleurs, était-il au moins possible à un Valcane de se marier légalement ? Très certainement pas en Angleterre en tout cas. Mais bon, le Serpentard ne semblait pas spécialement dérangeant et du moment que cela ne mettait pas sa mission en danger…

Ceci dit, il comptait bien mettre les choses aux points avec son maître lorsqu'ils l'auraient trouvé car continuer dans de telles solutions étaient tout bonnement impossible ! Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours s'aider du lien qui les unissaient ou encore du bracelet que leur avait imposé Alexis. Seulement l'un comme l'autre requérait beaucoup d'énergie et pour autant que l'un d'eux ne se montrait pas coopérant…

Quant à Frank, il songeait plus que sincèrement à acheter une laisse à son cousin. Au moins ça lui éviterait de devoir se balader dans tout Poudlard à sa recherche !

« Enfin, s'il est encore à Poudlard… »

Un détail que le brun aurait très certainement mis en avant s'il avait été accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre que le Russe. Mais comme celui-ci semblait être équipé d'un « radar à Potter »…

- Potter, évites les commentaires sarcastiques…

- J'ai rien dit

- Tu as pensé, c'est suffisant

- Pff tu sais que tu es vraiment rabat-joie ? C'est pas facile de ne pas penser lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un d'aussi « communicatif »

- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre l'occlumencie… et je te signale que je prends la peine de te répondre.

- Moé… pas sur que se soit efficace avec toi…

Mais Ok. Il devait bien admettre que le Valcane faisait réellement un effort surhumain sur ce point vu. Il serait curieux de savoir pourquoi. Mais bon, il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il lui fallait trouver une solution à ce problème parce que le malaise qu'il ressentait commençait à affecter leurs recherches. D'ailleurs ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs de la sorte ? Nul doute qu'aucun de leurs professeurs n'allaient louper cette occasion en or de leur coller quelques retenues !

C'est alors qu'une idée Potteresque lui vint à l'esprit : à défaut de penser ou de parler dans le vide, il pouvait toujours…

- Ça te dérange si je chante ?

* * *

Une rue étroite et sombre descendant les entrailles de la terre et dont l'entrée était gardée par une milice impériale ayant le droit de vie ou de mort sur tous ceux qui se présentaient ou passaient devant eux... telle était la description que l'on pouvait faire de l'entrée du goulag de Moscou, le quartier des déchus. Ici, les rires et les pleurs des enfants étaient proscrits et pas un seul animal ne s'y baladait vivant. Tout n'était pratiquement que silence que seul le pas des hommes armés parvenait à rompre, et encore…

Ne pensez pas retrouver ici une copie d'Harlem [1], de la Cité des Morts [2] ou encore des bas fond de Londres [3]. Cet endroit n'était ni un dépotoir ou une cité malfamée, que du contraire d'ailleurs. Seulement les lois qui régissaient ce quartier étaient à part…

Ici, oser renverser une poubelle dans un accès de colère signifiait la peine de mort avec exécution immédiate. Mettre le feu à une habitation équivalait à des heures de tortures avant de voir ses souffrances abrégées. Ne pas apporter son soutien à l'Empereur…

Le diplomate frissonna rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Une fois dans sa vie il avait assisté à la condamnation d'un homme ayant tenus des propos tendancieux contre le Tsar. Le pauvre aujourd'hui était méconnaissable et malheureusement toujours en vie. Car, ici, on ne tuait pas ce genre d'individu. On leur faisait souffrir mille et un tourments, les réduisaient à l'esclavage le plus ingrats et leur attribuaient des postes tellement dégradant que même un elfe de la plus basse catégorie refuserait de faire. Car l'Empereur était la loi de la Russie, ici encore plus que dans n'importe quelle parcelle du territoire.

Aussi, si l'on cherchait à protéger ce dernier, on ne trouverait pas meilleur solution qu'ici. Même si cela signifiait forcément devoir fermer les yeux sur quelques futures cadavres. Et des futurs cadavres, il risquait d'en avoir beaucoup avec _lui_. Mais ne disait-on pas « aux grandes craintes, les grands remèdes » [4] ?

En Russie, tout était une question d'équilibre. Ainsi, le Premier Ministre Aton régnait sur la face lumineuse de l'empire, tandis que sa Némésis, le Régent Romanov, gouvernait la partie la plus sombre et ce, pour la prospérité et l'avenir de leur peuple. Les liens on ne peut plus ambigües qu'entretenaient les deux hommes ne faisaient que renforcer leur popularité respective. Pourtant Zakharine [5] seul savait à quel point ils se détestaient. Une haine qui semblait avoir prit ses racines bien avant leur ascension respective à la tête du pays.

Toujours était-il qu'officiellement, ils donnaient tellement bien le change qu'il était pratiquement impossible de déceler l'existence d'un quelconque différent entre les deux sorciers ; sauf si, bien sûr, on y était accoutumé. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient au sein des hauts gradés à ce propos. Certains affirmaient même que, au cours d'un repas où avait été convié le Prince Darian de Sibérie [6], le Premier Ministre avait planté son couteau dans la main du Régent suite à une allusion douteuse de la part de celui-ci.

Une rumeur à laquelle le diplomate ne parvenait à croire car le chef du clan Romanov avait déjà fait disparaître des personnes pour beaucoup moins que ça.

Machinalement le diplomate tendit son autorisation ainsi que sa carte d'accès aux militaires présents devant l'entrée de la rue. Les vérifications étaient stricts et sévères mais néanmoins nécessaire si l'on tenait à rester en vie. Car, sans cela, on finissait quatre pieds sous terre avant même d'avoir pu poser un pied dans le goulag !

Le quartier des déchus…

Un lieu aussi étrange que les personnes qui l'habitaient. Et qui, si l'on omettait le niveau de sécurité impressionnant l'entourant, ressemblait à une ville à deux vitesses à l'image même de l'Impérialisme russe : en surface, un mini village où des hommes et des femmes s'attelaient à la tâche et, au sous-sol, un enfer où seule la loi du plus fort et la parole de l'Empereur régnait en maître. Et c'était justement dans cette partie qu'il allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Ce fut le visage dénoué de toute émotion qu'il reprit ses papiers, ignorant délibérément les regards interloqués que le garde lui adressait en coin. Ce prisonnier ne recevait jamais de visite alors pour qu'un diplomate se déplace jusqu'ici, la situation devait être critique.

Et elle l'était…

Sinon le Premier Ministre ne lui aurait jamais signé les attestations nécessaires à cette visite et encore moins celle autorisant le prisonnier à sortir du cachot dans lequel il avait été enfermé des années auparavant. Lui-même ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Mais ses « exploits » - si l'on peut qualifier ainsi les cadavres jonchant chaque route qu'_il_ avait emprunté – avait largement de quoi inspirer les pires films d'horreur qui soient.

Aux dires des rumeurs, la seule raison pour laquelle _il _était encore en vie était le manque de preuve. Mais pouvait-on décemment tuer plus d'une centaine d'individu sans laisser la moindre trace ? [7]

Cette personne constituait une énigme à elle seule mais apportait un certain équilibre au sein du goulag. Enfin, d'un point de vue russe des choses bien sûr. Mais tant que cette autorité était exercée sur des prisonniers, l'état n'y trouvait rien à redire. Une façon comme une autre d'éviter la surpopulation du goulag…

Troisième porte…

Troisième sous-sol…

Et enfin un ascenseur en vue qui lui permettrait de descendre dans les entrailles de ces lieux. Dire que ces collègues pensaient qu'être diplomate russe constituait la planque rêvée pour ceux qui ne voulaient rien faire. S'ils s'avaient oh combien ils se trompaient !

Mais bon, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance car la Russie n'en sortirait que plus grande et plus forte aussi…

* * *

Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour calmer les instincts meurtriers d'un Valcane menaçant à tout moment d'exploser ? La réponse à cette question, Frank Potter l'avait trouvé de la manière la plus étonnante qu'il soit : en chantant. Et visiblement le son de sa voix ne devait pas trop être déplaisant car non seulement il était encore en vie mais le « baromètre Aton » [8] indiquait un niveau d'humeur assez stable depuis près de dix minutes. Cela avait également l'avantage qu'au moins, la seule chose à laquelle il avait à penser c'était aux paroles actuelles et au prochain titre. Au moins, s'il ratait ses buses, il saurait dans quoi se reconvertir !

Restait que s'il était parvenu à régler ce léger petit problème, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'empereur. Hors ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un seul passage à vérifier. Autant dire que le stress et l'inquiétude commençaient légèrement à se faire ressentir. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas de l'Edith Piaf qu'il venait tout juste de chanter ?

« Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller me pendre… »

- Pas en ma présence, s'il te plait. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occupé d'un cadavre…

- Ça t'arrive d'adresser une parole aimable non susceptible de vexer les gens ?

Pour toute réponse, le Griffondor eut droit à un léger soulèvement des sourcils très certainement traduisible par « je fais déjà un effort », ce qui le dissuada de pousser plus loin son raisonnement. Lui offrir un dictionnaire des émotions pour sa Noel ne serait vraiment pas du luxe !

« Je demande comment Ethan fait pour survivre à ça…. »

Le valcane était un véritable cas désespéré et lui arracher une quelconque réaction normale chez le commun des mortels relevait littéralement de l'exploit. C'était assez irritant pour quelqu'un comme Frank qui était toujours entouré de joyeux lurons tel que les Weasley ou Jack.

Mais d'un autre côté…

« …Ce n'est pas totalement désagréable en soit… »

Une pensée qui lui valut un regard inquisiteur de l'être des brumes qu'il ignora – question de bien être mentale – avant d'aborder un sujet plus sérieux et moins dangereux pour sa personne.

- Dis-moi, tu sais s'il y a un endroit où il aime se rendre ? Le lac, la forêt, …

Le Russe sembla réfléchir un court instant à la question avant de secouer négativement la tête. Certes, il y avait bien l'aile secrète où logeait Connors [9] mais Nikaï savait que se serait bien le dernier lieu où se rendrait son maître de peur que le fantôme n'ait à subir les interrogatoires musclées d'Alexis.

De son côté, l'héritier Griffondor fronçait les sourcils, cherchant mentalement où ils pourraient bien poursuivre leurs recherches. Poudlard était grand. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Néanmoins il n'existait que peu d'endroit qui pouvaient échapper à la vigilance du Professeur Dumbledore et du directeur. Donc son cousin devait forcément se trouver dans l'un d'eux ! Bien sûr, il restait toujours la possibilité que quelqu'un masque la présence d'Ethan aux yeux de tous mais cela voudrait aussi dire qu'il existerait quelqu'un de plus fort que le directeur [10] et le Professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard !

Nikaï, qui suivait d'une certaine façon les raisonnements du brun [11], en arriva à peu près aux même conclusions à l'exception faite qu'il soupçonnait leur très cher tuteur d'être derrière tout ça. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de vérifier cette hypothèse sous forme humaine et vu la surveillance dont la délégation russe faisait l'objet, il lui serait difficile de pouvoir prendre son apparence originel au sein même du château. Peut-être que s'il se rendait dans la forêt…

- Merci pour ton aide Potter. Je continuerai seul.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! On a commencé ensemble, on finira ensemble.

- Potter… tu as déjà loupé deux heures là…

- Toi aussi, je te signale

- Moi c'est pas pareil

Mais aussi borné qu'un Potter, on ne trouvait pas sur terre – sauf peut-être un Jedusor, mais ça c'était une autre paire de manche – aussi ce fut tout naturellement qu'un soupir exaspéré s'échappa des lèvres du Valcane tandis que son aîné l'ignorait royalement.

Cependant il ne pouvait décemment pas se transformer avec ce dernier dans les parages… après tout si les êtres des brumes étaient classés comme créatures dangereuses, ce n'était pas sans raison !

- Potter, dégages !

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- …

- …

Le hic était que Frank ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Pour mieux compléter son rapport à Dumbledore ? Nikaï en doutait fortement mais cela ne réglait pas son souci premier. A savoir…

- Ecoutes, Potter, c'était généreux de ta part de m'avoir proposé ton aide mais à partir de maintenant ça risque de devenir… dangereux….

- Donc raison de plus pour moi de t'accompagner !

- Potter…

- Quoi, tu insinuerais que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre ?

C'était décidé, l'entêtement et l'obstination étaient bien des traits de caractères propres à cette famille. Pour peu le Russe aurait l'impression de se retrouver avec Ethan face à lui.

- Ecoutes Aton, je ne sais pas quels sont tes plans mais une chose est clair : tu ne pourras pas le retrouver seul et personne ne connait Poudlard mieux que moi. Et puis j'en ai p'tete pas l'air mais je suis premier de ma promo en DCFM !

Leurs ressemblances en devenaient presque pénible d'ailleurs…

- Potter, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre…

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il essayait tant de le protéger également ?

Depuis qu'il était venu en Angleterre, Nikaï ne se comprenait plus. Tout ici était ici était si différent de ce qu'il avait été vécu en Russie !! Certes, les gens étaient toujours aussi effrayés par sa présence et, pour la plupart, serait même tenté de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou rien qu'en le voyant. Pourtant il existait quelques exceptions à cela. Et c'était justement ce petit nombre de personnes qui le faisait s'interroger de plus en plus sur lui-même.

L'être des brumes avait été conditionné pour être l'objet de l'empereur ; un instrument mis à la disposition de ce dernier afin de lui assurer la stabilité de son pouvoir. Pourtant, le nouveau Tsar ne semblait pas le considérait comme tel et avait même tendance à s'emporter lorsque Nikaï lui adressait la moindre marque de respect. L'héritier des Griffondors agissait parfois de la sorte aussi, n'hésitant pas à lui faire la morale dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas le blesser car, au final, un Valcane n'était rien plus ni moins qu'un monstre cruel pouvant, sous sa forme évoluée, prendre une apparence humaine pour contrôler ses instincts meurtriers. Que se passerait-il si, en reprenant son apparence il venait à s'attaquer à lui ?

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu essayes de me protéger de toi-même ?

De son côté, Frank venait de s'apercevoir que le Russe avait une personnalité bien plus tourmenter qu'il ne le laissait paraître ce qui n'était pas normal en soit ; une créature telle que lui se devant d'être sans sentiments. Le Griffondor ne savait s'il devait remercier son cousin ou pas pour être à l'origine de se bouleversement chez l'adolescent. Car si d'une part cela avait très certainement facilité l'insertion de ce dernier dans la vie normale, cela serait aussi probablement le point qui le détruirait. Un valcane n'était pas fait pour gérer ce genre de conflit interne. Et, d'après l'ensemble des bouquins que le sorcier avait lu à ce sujet, cela s'était toujours très mal terminé.

Cela n'empêchait pas de trouver le geste de son compagnon touchant…

- Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quoi en penser, Aton, car je suis pratiquement sur que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu t'en serais pas soucié. Néanmoins, ma décision reste la même : je t'accompagne !

- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ?

Mais Frank ne pouvait se permettre de lui montrer son inquiétude sous peine de se faire à nouveau rembarrer. De qui plus est, il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être et qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres qui lui avaient été donné par Dumbledore et ce même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le moindre rapport à ce dernier.

- Bah…. Je t'adore assez pour tenter le coup. Ne s'est-il pas une magnifique déclaration d'amour que je te fais là ?

- Potter…

Il y avait certaines choses qui étaient faite pour rester secrètes et le Griffondor commençait de plus en plus à douter des soit disant bonne intentions de son mentor…

A coté de cela, il avait fort envie de faire stresser un peu Jake pour lui avoir délibérément caché le fait qu'il était raide dingue de Miss-Je-sais-tout. Alors pourquoi pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

- Bon, d'accord…. Reste que je suis sûr que je te serais d'une grande utilité ^^

Ignorant le soupir résigné du Russe, Frank se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de pousser le bouchon un peu plus et, un sourire angélique sur le bout des lèvres – qui lui valu d'ailleurs un coup d'œil méfiant de Nikaï – il s'empara de la main de ce dernier pour l'entrainer dans les dédales de couloir que composaient Poudlard.

- Et si on allait dans un coin tranquille ^^

- Tu pourrais être sérieux plus de deux minutes ?

- Tu plaisantes ? On risquerait de mourir d'ennuie !

- ….

Quelque chose dans toute cette histoire laissait présager que leur petite balade n'allait pas se terminer de si tôt….

* * *

~ TBC ~

1 Moé, bon, on ne la présente pas…

2 La Cité des Morts se trouve au Caire (Egypte). Il s'agit de l'un des plus grands et anciens cimetières musulmans qui n'a cessé de s'étendre depuis les Fatimides jusqu'à l'époque mamelouk, pour constituer à la veille de la conquête ottomane une véritable ville. Environ 500.000 personnes y vivraient les uns sur les autres. J'avoue m'être contenté de la regarder de l'autre côté de la rue.

3 Car même là, il y a certains quartiers qui craignent…

4 Adaptation perso du proverbe de Caton d'Utique : « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes »

5 Je sais, j'aurais pu utiliser « Dieu » ou encore « Merlin » mais on est en Russie donc ça sera « Zakharine ». Pour info, Roman Zakharine de son nom entier est le fondateur de la dynastie des Romanov. Sa fille, Anastasia, épousa le Tsar Ivan IV le terrible. Les enfants de son fils, Nikita, adoptèrent le nom de Romanov pour lui rendre hommage (plus d'info sur notre ami wiki XD).

6 Dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé que la Sibérie sera une Principauté (un peu comme Monaco)… ça fait chouette un Mage Noir Prince, non ? |o|

7 A l'époque (et encore aujourd'hui), il était permis d'arrêter sans preuve… raison pour laquelle il y avait beaucoup de monde en prison |o|. Par contre, l'exécution d'un suspect demandait au minimum une raison valable… même si fabriquée de toute pièce.

8 Baromètre définissant, selon Frank, quant il est bon de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

9 Le petit frère à Dumbi, vous vous en souveez ?

10 Ça ne doit pas bien être dure...

11 Que c'est utile de pouvoir lire dans les pensées |o|


End file.
